Giving In
by Naked Doll
Summary: He wants everything you can imagine: money, status, women, power, the finer things in life. But only after the horrible fall of his comrades does Greed really keep the only thing that truly matters, "Talk about cheesy…" GreedxOC Rated M for Adult situations, violence, and LEMON!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

_**If no one's noticed I've redone this chapter and a few for reasons that must be met, there should be less errors in the first few chapters, but other than that, I am still working on a few kinks, promise :) Other than that, I here's the disclaimer in all of it's glory.**_

_**I don't own Greed, fma, but I do own the DVD set like all the other Anime's I write about, so neh!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I : Welcome Home<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Elise's belief that parents should always love their children.<p>

A parent should, right?

After all, children were one of God's most precious beings ever created by man. It was the only thing innocence in this cruel world Elise seemed to live in.

For her, she didn't have the warmth of a mother's embrace, nor did she had the helping hand of her father kissing her injuries when she would fall off her bike. There wasn't even loving smile to keep her going through the rough patches…

No, her parents were rarely ever around, they were doctors working in Central, researching new techniques for Central's Military to become even stronger. Their jobs had them constantly working at all hours of the day & night, which they loved, dearly.

Apparently more than their own daughter…At least that's what Elise believed after a couple years of being lonely. She at least wish she had a friend she could talk to, maybe even to vent to for all her pent of anger and sadness she kept bottled up inside.

But Elise was a truly lonely girl.

Even when going to school, she really had no friends, but more of acquaintances to keep her a little happy, but when the day would end, it seemed she was the odd man out on everything.

She hated it so much, being the reject in, not only her own home, but her own town as well. It seemed like it was just a coincidence, but as the years began to take its toll on her, she began to believe that maybe she was just a black sheep…And that she just wasn't likeable.

But one day, her parents came from the long years of being away from their only daughter, with smiles that seemed like everything was still okay after leaving her when she was 5 years old. She was 18 now!

And she was angry about that…She spilled her heart to them, spreading out her anguish on the table before them in the kitchen; but weirdly, instead of an apology or a warm comforting embrace, Elise's father just said…

"Everything will be explained in due time. Come to central with us, and everything will become clear, my dear. You'll see why we were gone for so long."

Hesitant, and not really expecting that answer, their daughter merely thought it over and gave in to the idea, hoping that the trip would be, so called, _worth it._

By the time they got into Central's proximity, already a day had gone by, and Elise was more than exhausted from the trip…

She had been sleeping, "Wake up, Elise, dear. Wake up, we're here."

The dark haired woman stirred within her own dreams, finally awaking to the morning sun shrinking her pupils to its smallest peak before she rubbed her emerald eyes of deep slumber.

"Mm-hmm? Oh, sorry. I must've dozed off, I wasn't expecting the trip to be this long…" She chuckled nervously, only getting her father to grin happily.

"Well, wait no longer. Let's get going or we're going to be late."

Her father assisted her out of the carriage, still smiling widely as Elise began to take a gander at the town around her.

"It's bigger than I imagined it to be…" She stated to her parents, trying to sound somewhat intrigued at the new surroundings, but her father could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Don't you worry, dear Elise, the greatest surprise of your life has yet to present itself…Come with us, please."

"Yes, sir."

For some reason, the tone in her father's voice didn't seem right to Elise…Her intuition was slowly kicking in the further she began to follow them into a large Laboratory building that read the number 3 just outside of it's domain.

It had to have been where they worked since they were so many people in lab coats & seemed to greet them as they walked by.

"Where are we mama?" She asked her mother finally realizing the further they turned down an eerie hallway all of a sudden, but her mother just smiled back at her.

At first, it just seemed dark for such a noisy building, but the further they went in, the less people there were, & the less human noise there were; for Elise, it was getting incredibly uncomfortable, so much so she began to pick up her pace to catch up with her mother & father's speed, only to stand shoulder to shoulder with the two of them.

"Oh, don't you worry little Elise…We're close now."

"Uh, close to what, exactly?" She dared asked with a small quiver to her voice.

"The room, of course. We've prepared it just for you."

"Oh? And what's in the room?" Her parents just chuckled at one another before responding with, "Now, now, don't spoil the surprise."

"Yes, be patient." Her father replied grinning at this point.

Finally they approached an odd looking door. A door that seem to lead to another operating room.

_What on earth would they prepare for me in an operating room? _

Elise really wasn't liking the looks of this, but what could she do now…She was already here in front of the door with her parents, oddly smiling at her with suspicious features on their faces.

"Are you ready, Elise?"

"F-For what?" She looked at the closed door only to watch as her father opened it to the horrific sight of weird experimentations being preformed.

Elise's eyes widened in terror to the sounds of transmutations failing and succeeding. Howls of animals and man alike began to echo through out the room, till they rang through out the to the girls virgin ears.

She had never heard such noises before, and never had she seen something this terrifyingly gruesome.

Elise could only cup her open mouth when she finally spotted the piles of dead corpses laying the corner of the room, while the living, successful creatures, whether mix of human or animal cursed the doctors for their grins of fascination of them.

"Oh god, what're-, What're you doing to them? What have you _done_ to them?"

She couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was seeing, and hearing. Elise felt like she wanted to cry for them, scream with them.

She wanted to save them, more than anything!

Suddenly, her should was warmed firmly by her father's hand, his face close behind her head as his gold tooth shimmered in the glow of the blood colored room.

"I need to know Elise, how much pain can you endure, if I were to bind you with a beautiful wild animal? A jaguar…No, a panther will suit you perfectly." Elise couldn't believe what she was hearing out of her own father's mouth.

Was he really going to turn her into one of these things? She pleaded to God hoping he wasn't really thinking.

A door from the other side of the room creaked open, getting Elise's body to shake as her eyes found themselves staring at a majestic, sleeping black panther that was groaning from the huge amount of tranquilizer they gave the poor thing.

They gently laid him on the table, getting ready to do who knew what, but Elise couldn't stand around to watch what was about to happen next.

"No, don't! Leave him alone!"

Elise attempted to move forward in fear of another animal being harmed, but her father's arm suddenly wrapped viciously around her neck, choking her out till she was slightly flushed in the face…

"Dad! Nngh! S-Stop! I-, can't…" She could barely breath. She was rasping from the strangle hold her father had upon her thin neck as she struggled in his arms.

"I'm sorry, my dear Elise…But it has to be done. You'll thank me." Her father cooed gently into her ear while he watched as the air from his daughter drained from her face only to have a cold sweat build up from the terrifying fear of being killed by her own parent.

…Or worse…Being use as one of their test subjects…

Not a second sooner did the girl's once blue, tear filled eyes fall into the back of her head, letting the vision before her shatter into the darkness…

Hearing the last words her father would ever speak to her…

"You'll be a perfect candidate for this new world we're creating…I just know it."

There wasn't much to remember after that, the only thing left were scars, and pain left to wallow within Elise, who after the long painful procedure, never felt the same. While in her deep slumber, she could feel her nose opening up to new things. All six of her senses released at once, which in a state of shock from the jolting experience seem to awaken Elise out of a dead sleep.

She sat up quickly, not really realizing that she had while her vision stayed extremely blurry and left her mouth dry, sour, and mucky. Sweat ran down her forehead and neck the minute she realized she was still alive. Unfortunately, instead of being on a dissecting table, she found herself somewhere dark, cold and damp, with a couple of few new strangers that she could see, due to blurred vision…

"Whoa, check out those ears…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 2: Greed the Avarcious<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, officially everbody? My fingers hurt, I should rest, I hoped you liked the remake, not much was done to it, but still 3 Bye bye!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Greed the Avaricious

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor do I own Greed or any of its other wonderful characters except the OC...She's mine...All mine...Okay, that sounded wrong lol, anyways! **

**Note: ENJOY! *Throws sprinkles at you* Why? Because they're good, and these ones don't hurt when I 'throw them' at you :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II : Greed the Avaricious<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elise had to realize she was in a different place, with new surroundings. Not one that she was very proud of, but none the less, she wasn't alone from what she could tell from the very blurred vision she was having trouble getting rid of.<p>

She tried to scanned the new environment, seeing a bunch of people and creatures held up in small cells and small cages. Some of the creatures weren't even recognizable as human or animal…

"Finally, she's coming to." A very leveled, baritone voice spoke with a sign of relief, blending into the bunch that was observing her; all of them seemed to be relieved that she was alive…

Why?

If she was dead wouldn't her parents have thrown her with the piles of bodies she encountered the first time she arrived in this horrible place?

Suddenly, a woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes & a radical tattoo running down her left arm began to kneel down before her, cautious of course to make sure the mysterious girl would be frighten of her.

"You alright, kid?" She asked noticing the sickly looking girl was trying to focus in on her, but it only failed from the extreme dizziness & nausea.

"W-Where am I?…Who are you?" The girl asked trying to holding the feeling of wanting to pass out again, or throw up, she really wasn't sure which one.

"For your first question, you're in a cell, & second, the name's Martel. These fellows behind me are a couple of my buddies from the Military that were stripped of our ranks & were forced to be changed into Chimeras."

"Chi-,m-,…" It was then, Elise's face fell ghostly pale before she turned herself to the side to retch, painfully.

Everyone cringed in their own way when they witnessed how hard she was vomiting, but soon it was all over and Elise felt somewhat better, even though the feeling of nausea still remained.

She turned to face the strangers again, wiping her lips with the back of her hand to come to notice the red liquid smeared across her skin.

Elise gasped scared when she looked back at the puddle she had created only to see it too was the same color on her hand.

"Is-, is this blood?" She whispered, panting with worry eyes.

"Damn, all that stone they gave you…I'm surprised you weren't just killed or overpowered by that many souls." Martel sounded amazed, yet comical trying to lighten the mood.

"What were those sick bastards trying to do to her?" A man with dark spiky hair was the one to asked with such disgust in his voice. He wanted to spit for how low the Military was stooping to, to take an innocent young girl and using her to their will. It only made matters worse was seeing that she wasn't even involved in Central's matters.

_What the hell were they thinking _Theyall wondered.

"Are you even part of the Military?" The man had to ask?

For his own concerns, yes.

"Mm-mm. My parents brought me here. They're doctors…At least-, I _think _they are. I don't really know anymore. Not with the things I've seen…" Elise's voice dropped when she began to remember it clearly, making her throat close up & her stomach turn with disgust, "Oh god…" She covered her lips with her hand again, trying to erase it from her head before she threw up again, but the visions just stayed like a bad plague.

"You gonna to be okay?" Martel asked while attempting to rub her back to ease the nausea, but unfortunately it only increased it.

"P-Please…Don't-…Don't touch me, I need space." Martel understood, and backed away without a word to let Elsie catch her breath and gather her thoughts while the others began to salvage some of the water they had to keep the girl lucid, and not as delirious.

"So, what's your name?" The girl's eyes turned to the men, and Martel, suddenly realizing they were all wearing the same uniforms.

Military Uniforms…

_I guess they're telling me the truth about them being ex-Military…Can I really trust them? I guess… It's always worth a shot. I don't have much of a choice now do I?…No, I don't. _

With a soft inhale, she revealed her name to them, "Elise…Elise Knightly. So, uh, You guys are Military?"

"Yeah, more or less now. It's a long story of how we got into this mess, but none the less, we're stuck here…But, right now let's fix you up. You're a wreck. By the way, don't worry about these guys. They may look scary but they're really harmless…Well, at least to you they'll be harmless or I'll skin'em myself." The guys behind her just laughed nervously, sweat dropping at the thought of Martel's wrath.

"Do they have names?" Elise asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well, of course we have names! You can call me, Dorchetto." The dark haired man exclaimed some what insulted.

"I'm Roa…" The bigger man of the group added, and from there the names went down the line.

"Bido. Nice to meet you."

"Ulchi…"

There were so many different names to remember, and so many different animals they were combined with…She could only tell this, by Bido's apparent tail swigging behind him.

"It's nice to meet you all…I mean, taken that the situation we're in…I rather have you guys here than doing this alone."

"Heh, likewise. I'm sure we all agree with that." Dorchetto replied placing his hands on his waists before suddenly everything went silent between them all and everyone refused to move from their position…

Not because there wasn't anything to talk about, but because of their six senses kicking in…

Especially Elise's…This new sense was incredible, yet alarming.

Her ears perked up, twitching; her pupils shrank to the size of dots when she shifted her eyes to the ceiling above them, when suddenly there was a loud rumbling of what sounded like an explosion…

"Sounds like someone's breaking in." Dorchetto stated sniffing the air intently before grabbing the hilt of his sword, while Elise, was strangely doing the same…

She was sniffing the air…

"And it seems…We're about to find out who it is…" Bido's voice trembled with his body as he hid into behind Roa.

The scent soon turn pungent. It hit Elise like a ton of bricks!

"It's here…" She whispered softly, just before she turned her head to vomit once again.

She was really starting to hate vomiting more than ever right now.

Just then, the large double metal doors busted open from the outside, slamming into the empty, stacked cages in the back of the room, having dirt fly up into the air, blinding the others till it began to settle again, revealing now a man dressed a little odd.

He was a tall, well-built and muscular man with dark hair, pointed face with sharp pointed teeth. He wore a black jacket with a white fur-collar to it and underneath laid his dark shirt that seem to have red markings running up his chest.

And his eyes…

They were truly a unique color. Violet. The pupils he had…

They reminded Elise of a dragon…

Elise was surprised she could even tell all that from where she was he has red lines down his torso.

Then, she noticed the one red tattoo, of a snake eating its tail on the back of his left hand.

Who was this mysterious man?

What could he possibly want?

Was he looking for someone?

All these questions rose to the top of their heads as they watched him approach them with a smirk, softly chuckling, "Well, well, lookie what've I found…Chimeras, huh?"

"Yeah. But who are you? You're not one of the white coats, & you don't look like personnel by the way you made your entrance." Martel asked with her hands holding onto the bars in front of her as she stared down the stranger who just laughed at her words.

"Well, you're right about that, doll. I'm not exactly…Personnel, but then again, I don't really care whether not they let me down here or not. I do what I want."

"Is that right?" Martel chuckled bending her hip with a cock eye brow to the man.

He sure thought highly of himself this man.

"So then, could you let us out?"

"Hmm…" The man pondered thoughtfully, itching the bottom of his chin ever so curiously, "I could. But what would I get in return?"

"Well, you could take us with you. We're skilled military men, except for this girl in here. She needs medical attention. Besides, We have no where else to go…We could be your henchmen…Free of charge."

The man was surprised by the offer, did they all agree upon that or did the black spiky hair guy just agree for everybody? As he analyzed the bunch before him further, he noticed no one testified to it.

They all agreed.

They really had no choice in the matter, and not only that, what else were they going to do? Refuse their freedom?

Hell no!

They weren't just going to stick around and have the entire place collapse on them, and Elise was in desperate need of fresh air and water. She was nearly on the brink of death from what it felt like.

Plus, he could always use henchmen to start up on taking over the world…

"Alright…I'll take up on the offer…But let's deal with introductions later, shall we?"

When the man pulled his tattoo hand from his pocket, his finger nails, began to morph into black claws, and along with it, his arm began to change as well into the same color as his nails. It was with a stroke of his hand that he cut through the steel bars to let them out. It was as if he was made out of the strongest based Carbon you could imagine, strong enough to cut through a uncut diamond.

"After you." He put out his hands to the chimeras, giving them their chances to get out of that dump of a prison; and they did, quickly.

But while everyone was escaping, Martel was still trying to help Elise to her feet, which was becoming a lot more difficult than it should've been.

Elise could barely balance herself on her wobbly legs. It got even worse when her entire body collapse under the weight of the light headedness, and utter exhaustion. It almost caused Martel to drop her, but she held onto Elise's waist and arm as tight as she could, bumping the girl up against her so she could at least hold her up properly.

"Elise! Elise, can you hear me? Elise! Hey! Damn it…"

"Oi, what's the hold up?" The man exclaimed impatiently as he entered the cell to see Martel's struggle, and the unconscious woman limp against her.

"She fainted! We need to get her out of here. Come on Elise, hang in there. We're almost out of this shit hole, so don't die yet!"

It was beginning to become difficult for Elise to remain coherent of her surroundings now, all she could really feel was her eyes rolling into the back of her eyes again when someone threw her over their shoulder to get her out of the crumbling building.

"What's with the ears?" Elise heard the mysterious man ask, coming clear now to her that _he_ was the one carrying her the whole thing.

_My ears…Why do they keep mentioning my ears..? _That was the last thought kept popping up into the back of Elle's mind before she finally blacked out, drenched in a cold sweat, not being able to fight back the sleep taking over her again.

They had finally made it out safely passed Central's guards and all until they made it out of the city all together. They knew the main City was no place for them, and with underground events proceeding, they were all sure they'd be killed on sight.

They had their new leader to thank for saving them for a fate worse than death.

"Hey, thanks for getting us out of that situation, sir. After being stuck in that place for 15 years, a lot of things can go wrong with you." Dorchetto joked rubbing the back of his head and watching as the strange man place the unconscious girl on the grassy knoll beneath them.

The guy had to admit the girl was quite a looker by what he could see from her features. She surely couldn't have been part of the Military from what she was wearing. Out of all of them, she was the only one that dressed in a casual clothing. A shoulder torn, mid drifted t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and no shoes. Okay, so it was a lot more casual then what the others were wearing.

It was almost as if the girl had been kidnapped and thrown in there from what the man was getting from her, but only time would tell if she really was just a victim in all of this.

He was positive that his gut feeling was right…

Just then, he lifted himself off the ground from checking the girl and turned to the others with a slight bow with his tattoo hand placed over his heart.

"My pleasure, but please, you can call me Greed…"

"Greed…You're not human are you?" Ulchi asked suddenly crossing his arms over his chest, as he recalled _how_ they escaped.

"Nope. I'm a homunculus…" The man Greed lifted his hand with the tattoo, only getting a widen eye reaction out of all the Chimeras.

"A-,…You're an artificially made human? You mean they actually made one?"

"What? Those Doctors? No. Not them…And there _is_ more then just one of me." With that Greed began to walk away towards the opposite direction of Central.

"Hey! Wait, where're you going?" Greed stopped in his tracks looking back at his new henchmen he had recruited, "I'm finding myself a place to crash, I've been held up below Central for far too long, and I need to start some place if I'm gonna rule the world…"

"The world?" Everyone paused before hearing a soft shaky voice call from the struggling body that was attempting to sit up on all fours…

Elise…

"Who do you think you are?" She raised her head slowly to him with a look of unbelief, but it only made Greed laugh out loud with amusement.

"Ha, ha! Oh, I know who _I_ am! I am the living incarnation of Greed itself…I want women, sex, money, status, power, you name it, I demand all the finer things in life! Even, immortality…" It wasn't just the way he said it, no, it was the look in his eyes. The vicious grin that played across his lips, you could just tell he wasn't joking.

Or lying…

Why would he need to lie after he's been telling the truth about himself this whole time? Right?

"I think the real question is-," He started again, intently looking over to the girl with a grim frown, "Who do you think _you_ are? You have the gull to talk to me like that after I just dragged your ass out of Central Labs, barely breathing might I add? You should be grateful."

"Oh I am. Trust me, I'm very grateful, but not to be so blunt, Greed…I've never heard of such an arrogant thing come out of someone's mouth. It seems like it would be in someone's wildest dreams to come up with something like that…Ruler of the world? Give me a break. How do you plan on pulling that off, honestly? I mean, the others might know how to fight off Military, but I know only enough to block a hit." It was cute watching her put up her fist with limp wrists, worried look on her face. It only made Greed crack a chuckle before he rubbed the back of his head in defeat, sort of.

"Boy, you women sure like to talk a lot." He laughed smirking, seeing Elise's face flush more and more by the second.

"You asked me so I told you!" She exclaimed only accidentally causing a painful spasm in her stomach before Martel & Dorchetto came to her side to make sure she was okay.

"Come on, relax now, don't rile yourself up like that. You'll just make yourself worse." Martel sternly warned.

"Right…"

"And another thing Neko…"

_He called me a what?_

"I chose to let you Chimeras out because you all agreed to follow me &…The fact that you were able to take such harsh punishments in the Labs, you should be stronger now that you're instincts are keener & your sense are much more heighten than an average humans…It's quite a handy thing you guys got there…"

Elise was slightly puzzled by this, she was getting the full concept of what he meant. He knew the others were Chimeras, but was she a chimera too?

The only thing that felt different was her heightened senses, yes, but other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary…

"But, I-I'm…I'm not a Chimera. At least I don't think I am…Am I?" She looked to Martel then Dorchetto trying to find reassurance in them both, but the expressions on their face, left Elise doubting her words.

"She still hasn't seen her ears?" Elise's ears caught wind of Ulchi speaking to Roa not too far behind her, & twitched once again to the sound of the statement…

_My ears…My ears…_

It was then that Greed tilted his head to the very puzzled girl, and pointed to her, "Apparently you haven't seen the top of your head yet. It's one of the two things that's giving you away." He stated calmly.

"Why does everybody keep mentioning my ears! What's wrong with them?" Elise put her hands to her head, dropping her worried expression to a straight terrified face when she felt the form of cat ears upon her head.

She trembled…Not just for her sake, but for the realization that the panther she witnessed earlier being place on that dissect table, was morphed her very soul now…

"Oh god…That panther…That…That poor panther…" Elise's eyes were welling up with tears until she doubled over trying to hide her distraught face in her hands, and behind her long hair. It was so apparent that she was upset by her discovery, that even Greed had softened his gaze a little, "They fused that poor animal with me…Those bastards!…Those damn bastards!" She cried, sobbing, and cursing her parents proudly after what they put her through…

How could her own parents have done something so sick and demented like this to their own daughter.

Had she done something to upset them? Or were they really this sick? It didn't matter one way or another anymore, she knew she didn't deserve a fate such as this.

All she ever wanted…Was to be left alone.

What would've been their point in all of this?

The others weren't sure what to do…The only thing they knew about her was that she was brought to Lab 3 to be used as another test subject, nothing more than an innocent bystander being put to the stone's test.

That's when Greed stepped up to the sobbing girl, squatting down in front of her to her look up at him when he raised her chin with his hand.

He never did like to see a woman cry, it bothered him when it did. But at this, he could only smile reassuringly to her, getting Elise to somewhat calm down as he stared back intently into her eyes…

Those violet, demonic eyes. They were so luminous.

"Look, are you really going to let those assholes get to you? Sure, you've been turned into a Chimera, but look at the bright side…"

"Bright side…?" She sniffled attempting to see through her tear ridden eyes, "What bright side?"

"You're alive…" That answer surprised her. It was true, she was alive, and not confined to the lonely house or cage, or anything for that matter. She was free. She was truly and utterly free of her loneliness.

Greed continued, "The things that they could've pan for you would've been worse. So, instead of sulking here like you are…" He paused slowly trailing before lifting her face closer to his a little to wipe away a couple of fallen tears that Ellie had missed…

The closeness was getting Elise some what uneasy, but none the less, Greed didn't advance any further than that and smirked, "Why not use the time & energy getting back what they stole from you…"

For a moment, all Elise could do was stare at the man she knew as Greed. She stared at him because sadly she began to wonder, what did those monsters ever really steal from her other than a loving family, a mother and father's love for their child?

_Nothing, really…_

Suddenly, her gaze lowered, averting itself to the green grass that ran through her dirt ridden finger tips, until she came to terms with what she was about to say next…

"I never had anything to loose in the first place. I don't really have a home to go back to anymore like I use to, I had no friends back where I lived, and my parents were the ones to put me in here to begin with…"

Her voice shook holding back the tone of being melancholy, but behind the unsteadiness there was a hidden strength rising to the surface with in her beating heart.

"But you are right about one thing though…" She stated confidently getting everyone's attention as she spoke with inspiration now, more than sorrow like before. With this, she found also strength in her legs to stand and proudly stood before the homunculus who looked impressed by her sudden determination,"From this day forth, I want nothing more that to get back at what they did to me & every other animal & human that had to go through what I went through. I don't know how long my parents had been apart of this…But I will refuse to let it go unpunished! It's just not fair for them to do this to us! And after the neglect they've shown me already, I would've been better off dead. So, I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me. I'm going to make them wish they were never born." It was strange, she had never sounded the way she did. Cold, venomous, dripping with wanting to torment, something.

It was unlike her, and she knew that, but she was reasonably angry. She had been betrayed by her own flesh and blood.

Greed was so amused by these sudden change in the girl's face, now showing determination, and will in those eyes of hers.

_God, what a woman… _He thought mentally smirking to himself more than anything, due to the feeling he was having with this girl before him…

She was definitely going to be one wild fire. Entertaining one at that.

"Then it's settled, but in the mean time you should try to recuperate a little more. You look like you can barely stand on your own two feet right now. And fighting in your condition would only mean suicide, Neko."

"Stop calling me that! I have a name you know, It's Elise, so use it!"

The homunculus laughed with humor, but grinned at the name that rolled off her tongue so elegantly, "Is that so...Elise, huh? Sexy…I like it."

Elise's ears literally flipped back as her cheeks began to puff up with a shade of pink from his compliment, "W-Well, you don't have to like it!" She exclaimed bashfully, straightening her back.

"Oh, and sassy, I'm starting to like ya, already." He chuckled again only getting the blushing Chimera to give a short silent gasp when her cheeks began to flush again, and her eyes were trying hard to avoid his stares.

In response Greed just sulked his head to the side giving her a unique smirk before he extended out his hand to grab hers, which seem to tense up at his firm touch; suddenly she watched, blushing when he brought the back of her hand to his warm lips and kissed it ever so softly.

"Let's start over, I'm Greed, the Avaricious."

Elise had to regain herself before answering back with a meek voice, "Elise…And-, I don't have a last name…Not anymore." She declared.

Greed chuckled, shrugging his shoulders to her answer. Either way, he knew her name, "Fair enough…"

The others only smiled to see that Elise had chosen a passage for herself, finally, no longer clinging to the horrors she thought she endured in one day, but truth be told, she wasn't sure how long it had been since that day, but it felt already like a couple years…

And she was only an innocent up until that day she had turned 18 years old, and after the oath she had made for herself, and in front of all her new companions she could only feel true freedom in her hands, seeing that the world this man Greed had finally open up for them was just right around the corner…

"So, now what Greed?"

The Avaricious gazed over the mountain in front of him, seeking the sun light that finally beamed in over the tops of its majesty's, making Greed grin manically, "Like I told you before guys…We're starting our path to rule…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next - Chapter III: Reflection<strong>

_When Elise feels out her new abilities..._

_Greed decides to put her to the test against one of her comrades_

_Who is it?_

_Who will come out the victor?_

_What kind of agenda does the Avaricious have for this Chimera?_

_And what is was he trying to search for in her animalistic instincts?_


	3. Chapter 3 Reflection

_**Yes, yes, this chapter was also redone like 1 and 2, and now, I'm attempting to get through all the chapters, number 10 is going to be out by tonight hopefully, there's always tomorrow, so don't worry followers, the update is coming. **_

_**Unfortunately, the Ling story I'm having a little writers block if anyone has any ideas, I'm always up to some help and suggestions. Thank you all for your reviews :3 I love you all 3 *Does a little wiggle with sparklers, and banners***_

_**Again I don't own Greed, and the other stuff that I obviously don't own, and blada blada blada! Blah! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: Reflection<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Everything was new...<em>

_Nothing was familiar…_

_Nothing looked familiar._

_It was really a whole new experience for her to have this new of beginning…_

_But maybe this was what she needed._

_To have a fresh start._

_With new faces to look forward to…_

* * *

><p>"Ah, there's nothing like a nice cup of fine brandy to get the blood flowing…"<p>

Greed took a small sip from his glass before sighing in satisfaction of the taste, of course mind you, he had a pile of scruffy looking punks that attempted to raise their weapons at the new comers. Especially when they noticed Bido & Elise who were usual from the rest…

"Listen up, you punks, this place from here on out is my pad…If anyone, has a problem with it, they can take it up with me." He said this after the fact that he had revealed his capabilities…

"Nobody? Good, guys, take a chair, relax…Considering the Devil's Nest our new home."

"God he works fast." Dorchetto muttered under his breath dropping his shoulders in disbelief of what just happened.

Yep, he was just that quick at getting what he wanted…

"Hey look at the bright side, we now have food & board now without having to pay for it, sort of…" Martel tried hard to look at the positive, and it seemed to work as the other began to spread out through the bar.

"That, and they were the ones that started it first!" Elise added looking up thoughtfully as she strolled between the snake and pup before they all separated themselves around their new boss.

Martel decided to stand across from Roa who was standing behind the couch that Greed rest upon, and Dorchetto, with Elise tagging along made themselves comfortable on the couch across from the relaxed homunculus.

"Aw, my dog gone feet. It feels so nice to get off them, finally!" Dorchetto leaned back against his cushion, stretching out his arms above his head with a release of a mighty yawn.

"So, Greed, sir. If you don't mind me asking, I've been wondering about something when we were all trapped in that Laboratory…How were you even down there? Were you a prisoner in there as well?" Ulchi leaned down to him asking the question that was now on everyone's mind.

"Actually no. But you're close…I was trapped somewhere near Lab 5 and figured I'd cause a little bit of a disturbance for my pops…"

"You have a father, Greed?" Elise was surprised, was that who created him? It was more or likely a yes.

"Sure do. I have a father, and 6 brothers, so that makes 7 of us. Back when he had first created us all, he told us he needed help obtaining the philosopher stone to become this _perfect being _he wanted to become. But soon, after a few long boring, agonizing centuries of coming up empty handed, _I _had my own plans, and had my own ideas in mind for obtaining…"

Suddenly Greed began to travel off when his eyes scanned his crowd of followers and fell upon the wide-eyed Neko who looked almost terrified at what he was speaking about.

He wasn't really sure why she looked that way but it soon became clear when she let the three words escape her lips while in the process of gulping back the lump that was stuck at the bottom of her throat, "The Philosopher stone…" Greed's eyes brightened with interest at her words…Could it be that she had information on the subject?

"You know something about it Elise? Or is it that you need me to explain it to you?" As much as he wasn't being sarcastic about the question, he wanted to see if she would tell him herself without him having to ask.

And just as he thought, the girl's ears twitched to his question before she slightly shifted in her place with uneasiness.

"No. I definitely know what that is. My parents are the top scientists in Central. I meant it when I told you that the first time we met."

Greed cocked his brow at Elise with a somewhat confused look on his face. He was trying to remember the statement she spoke of, & with none to no effort of that, he surely did familiarize with the previous conversation they had on top of the hill after their escape.

"I thought you said they were doctors?" He asked only to get a respond of a roll of the girl's eyes & the small laugh.

"Doctors…Scientists…What's the difference? If they wanted to they could put us all back to normal with that stupid stone that they like to constantly carry around like a fashion statement. It looked like a ruby shard the first time I saw it. It didn't look anything special besides what they did with it."

Everyone was silent.

They were more than intrigued now, they wanted to know more about it, especially Greed who leaned his chin into his hand with his arm prompt up on his knee. "Is that right? So, you've actually seen the philosopher stone?"

The girl nodded without looking at anyone but her hands placed in her lap.

"When did they use it on you? When you were in Lab 5?"

"No. I was…I think I was like-, 5 or 6?"

"Oh, so before the Lab…Do you think you could tell me more about that?" His voice was extremely smooth and gentle, trying to ease it out of her rather than try to force her to tell him.

But he would never have to force her to say it anyways, because she was comfortable with telling it. It wasn't like it was a special secret of hers, "I can really only remember it because it was the only weekend my parents ever got off to come visit me since they left for Central the first day I was born."

Elise paused for a moment trying to recap the best she could, it had been so long since it happened she could only force her brain to push the memories out in order to relive it so she could remember that specific day.

"It was after dinner, my parents were inside getting the remainder of their things, telling me that it would be another couple years before they come home, because of some great research they had been improving on, so I went outside to go play out on a dam that some beavers made over by my house. Little did I realize how long it was there for, and the entire thing collapsed under my feet. I beat myself up pretty bad because of it and when the ambulance finally came to rescue me, I was already fine, but it was because of that stone…I…"

She gulped back remembering the feel of the logs collapsing on top of her, smashing the side of her face against it weight…And then a twitch jolted throughout her right arm remembering well of the tiny log that punctured her chest, missing her heart by mere inches, "I-,…I almost died. I had eternally injured myself from not being careful, and when I passed out from the lack of, well damn near everything, my dad pulled out the stone. It glowed like the sun, healing me almost instantly. When I came to, I was already back at home in bed, and my parents-, they left back to Central…"

It seemed Elise was coming back to reality by the time she was finished & hardened her gaze ahead, before she smiled, more amused than hurt…Who knows, maybe it was in her genes to laugh at pain, like her parents…

"I don't know why they even bothered to save me that day. I hadn't seen them since then, and when they came after 13 years, they sent me to Central with them. I had a gut feeling something was wrong. I must've been just one big giant experiment to them my whole life. Heh, some parents." Elise couldn't help it, she spat down at the floor with venom at even the thought of her so called parents. Those two had never once acted like parents to say the least, and they were never around to be one, so how could they earn that title with such disrespect for their only child?

It hurt.

Deep down, it hurt the girl to know that her own mother & father used her, her whole life. But it did more than just hurt. A jolt of rage shivered down her spine at the thought of their faces, which unfortunately for the others, could definitely sense instinctively just by looking at her, ears that fell back with irritation.

"Yeah…Some parents…" Greed's voice caused the kitten's ear to perk up & her eyes to slowly make their way up to his dragon lit ones. He gazing at her, sympathizing with her a little when he took in her story, enticed by the information she gave him.

Suddenly, the homunculus gave an unusual smirk in her direction, still staring her down they way he was as if he had been pondering about something.

It was making Ellie uneasy as she tried to look away, embarrassed to feel the tingling sensation of her face start to tint the tip of her nose under the pressure of his gaze.

_Why does he keep smiling at me like that?_

Just then, Martel put her hand over the girl's shoulder causing Elise to look up at the snake woman above her now, smiling down at her, confidently, "Don't sweat it, kid. When we become stronger, we'll beat down the Military and your parents for what they did to us-, to all of us."

Elise tried hard to smile back, "Okay, but first someone's going to have to teach me to take down a whole army in order for me to want to go against the entire Military to get to my parents, it would be suicide to do it now. Like you said Greed." She referred to their conversation back on the mountain side in Central.

"Well of course, now that _would _be suicidal wouldn't it? But you just wait and see Ellie, we'll get'em." The blonde woman assured giving her biggest smile she could give to make the panther feel better.

Surely, it worked, "Yeah. Soon enough, right? I guess patience is a virtue, sort of speak." Elise tried not to smile as she rolled her eyes away from Martel who was causing her to curl her lips, "God what I wouldn't give to kick their asses now…"

Yeah, she was trying really hard not to smile at the thought, but it was too late. The smiles were becoming infectious.

"Whoa…Look out, pussy cat's more eager than we are." Dorchetto laughed taunting Elise as he flicked her tail with his fingers, getting everyone else to snicker around him except the panther herself who had turned completely beat red at the pup announcing her the 'P' word.

"Shut up, Dorchetto!" Elise blushed so hard her fist jerked in his general direction knocking Dorchetto straight over the other side of the couch onto his back.

He landed with a muffled thud and a grumbled groan.

"Ow…My head…"

Everyone had their eyes nearly bonking out of their skulls when they saw what happened between the two within just seconds of each other…He was there one minute and boom!

He Vanished…

"Whoa…! Nice shot Elise, where'd you learn how to hit like that?"

While the other were completely awed in astonishment, Greed was cracking the hell up from start to finish. He even had to grab his side from hurting from the laughter.

"Indeed, I thought you only knew enough to defend yourself, but this? No, correction, _that_?" He pointed to Dorchetto still laughing, "Ha ha! That was absolutely priceless!"

"I…I didn't know-, I could…" Elise could only jumble over her sentences looking down at herself as if she was someone different.

Like her body wasn't her own, but it was! It was all too much to take in all at once, since she didn't know whether to be utterly surprised and happy or utterly surprised and freaked out!

And everyone in that bar was a witness to her new found strength.

Suddenly the groan coming from Dorchetto behind the couch caught wind of Elise's boggled mind and brought her attention to the spiraling eyed pup still laying sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh jeez! Dorchetto! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it honest! I-It was out of reflex!"

"Ah he's fine, he's taken worse than you punch to the face, right Doro?"

"Do-, Don't call me that…And hey, even if that were true, it still hurt!" He spat tiredly at his companion Martel, who only laughed coming to help her friend as well to the rescue.

"You stand right?"

"Yeah." With a simple hand she lifted him up and went followed one another back to their spots, as they resumed their conversation…

Or at least that's Elise thought when she turned back to meet Greed's face with a pondering look in his eyes and a hand at his chin; yeah, he was definitely cooking something up in that brain of his, she could feel it…

"Roa, Martel, Dorchetto…I have a question for all of you, actually, now that you are all one being with your animal sides, do you gain their agilities? Besides the fact of higher animal instincts, I mean…" He was most curious, the sound of his voice spoke it, & they all looked at one another.

"Well, sure!" It made Elise giggle softly when they called announced it in unison, but it faded when she looked over to her boss again, really beginning to wonder where he was going with this theory of his…

_I throw a punch and he asked them a funny question like that? What do you have in store for me.. Mr. Greed? _She thought sarcastically.

Just then, their boss smiled wider & threw up his hands closing his eyes in the process before slapping his thighs to lift himself up off the couch, grabbing the kitten by her hand, only to cause Elise to tense up a little when he lifted her to her feet as well.

She stared up at him questionably, only to watch blankly as he hummed a chuckle on that stupid, handsome face of his.

"Uh, sir…? What're-,"

"Oi, buddy!" Greed abruptly turned to call out to one of the previous punks from earlier, who apparently was trying to make a break for the exit. "Ahh! Y-Ye-Yes,-Yes!"

"You got a back yard or some enormous basement downstairs in this place? And you better answer truthfully."

At the question he asked of the man, Elise could only widen her eyes as her new ears & tail spike up in alert.

He wanted to fight her? Really?

"Are you insane? I'm not going to fight you!"

"Hush babe…"

This time, Elise's left ear twitched with annoyance. For one, he attempted to silence & two, for calling her _babe_.

She had to start showing a fang or two the more annoyed she felt about his actions towards, whether he meant it in a cooing manner or not, she found it rude, but yet before she could protest against it, her boss began to lead her towards a door that led even further down into the cellars, or…Whatever it was, Elise could really tell yet, since it was just a pair of stairs she was descending down & it wasn't exactly easy to see…

If only she had a match or something…

"Don't question, just trust me. I have an idea." Was what he complied finally to her, "Come on, it'll be fun, & interesting. You, see I have this, hypothesis, & I want to see if it fits with what I've come up with. If you don't mind."

Elise was unnerved by this, since she didn't know what to expect, but she had a feeling that it couldn't have been anything too bad…

Then he finally mentioned, "You'll learn more about your new abilities if my thesis is correct, who knows may it'll be ones that you'll be able to control."

She wasn't sure what to think yet, but she continued to listen, "You're part feline right?"

"Yeah…A panther."

"Then you should have the same kind of taste, smell, sense, speed, & killing instincts just like it."

It finally hit her, "So, you-, want to see what I can do?"

"Bingo! You got it. Oh, and even if you were to say no to it, you really have no choice." The answer only made her brow raise, "Oh?"

"You see, I technically own you now, do I not? You made a promise to stay at my side when I released you and your friends from Lab 5..." He trailed off letting Elise get a glimpse of the whole picture, then when they finally entered the large room, Greed turned himself around to face the firm expression of the girl.

From what he could see in her eyes, she definitely remembered the promise, but then again she had really nothing against it. She never intended on voting against it, in fact she was interested as well in the idea of learning about her new body.

I mean, on a pro side of things, this new body of hers had new special powers that she withheld all thanks to that panther she couldn't save…And if she could at least do anything for that poor animal, it was accept what she was now…

A chimera.

"I want…" She stopped herself for a minute before licking her lips to see the sudden cocked brow on the Avarice's face, "I want to learn…And didn't forget…Besides…I do have my own goals…remember?"

With that Elise just smirked softly back at him, getting Greed to do the same as he gave an approved nod and placed his hands on his hips, hunching over a little in the kitten's direction.

"Alright then! So, Elise the Great…Let's see what you got! Now, how shall we test this theory of ours…?"

He trailed his eyes to one of the other chimeras standing in front of the door, & just like before, when he picked the opponent, a smirked brushed against his face…

"How about Roa? You up for a little sparing match?" The ox didn't refuse the offer & merely nodded as he lifted his slug hammer into grip.

"Yes sir."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, when did you start carrying around a hammer like that?" Elise asked nervously curious more or less.

_He isn't really going to use that thing on me is he? Oh god, what did I just get myself into? Damn it, damn it, damn it! I hate it when I don't analyze situations over like this!_

"I made it; you just noticed it until now?"

Elise could only laugh softly, & blush out of embarrassment while she looked up at her current opponent innocently with her hands hanging by their pinky's behind her back.

At that point all she could think of saying was, "Heh, s-sorry."

"Alright, let's get started."

Oh god, who was she kidding? She was scared shitless at the thought of Roa smashing her head with that massive weapon of his. How was she suppose to dodge _that _thing, & by a trained ex-military soldier?

The odds were stacking against her quickly, but Elise never said a word about giving in…Something inside her wouldn't let her back down just yet…

"Right…So should I go first then?" She inquired.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Miss Elise."

"Okay, Here I go…" Her voice trailed off with a gentle cord with unsettled nerves that were resurfacing themselves within the kitten's stomach.

Everyone watched in suspense, awaiting for Elise's to make the move, but regrettably, she only looked like she was getting stuck in her thoughts as she stared down at her feet.

Her long, dark raven hair was the only thing to cover her eyes from the world, so no one else could really see what she could've been thinking…

In the true reality, Elise was concentrating all of her energy on her strongest traits so far…

Instinct…

It was the main branch that all animals survived on.

She listened to surroundings with her animalistic ears, tasting & smelling the mildew and spiky scent of the paint that had been dried to the walls…

The smell almost resembled something close to a permanent marker, and they way it suffocated her, it was as if someone marker every single wall down to the last rat hole in the corners.

Then she finally opened her eyes…

Her sight had progressively grown over the last couple of days…She had better than 20/20 vision.

And it was then, her senses mesh together into one ultimate instinct that surpassed even her animal instinct…

What could it have been she was feeling?

"Alright, Elise, you've had enough time preparing, hurry up and-," Dorchetto was about to say more from the patience growing thin of the constant silence, but nothing more really need to be said when they all notice the sudden excitement dwelling within the Panther's glowing green eyes…

Her pupils were the size of a dime, nearly covering up the once beautiful iris's she once carried with consciousness…

Her lips licked the thirst of anxieties starting to rise in her chest. The next thing was the unexpected…

Elise bent down to crouch like the panther she was one with, & swiftly pushed herself in Roa's direction at light speed…

Roa's eyes widened at the advance, not really expecting her to move so quickly, but who was…?

Everyone was baffled at the stand still the two started out with when Elise somersaulted over Roa's head suddenly catching him off guard for a short second…

Fortunately, Roa was not a man to be taken lightly, Elise was very aware that Roa was dangerous himself if he needed to be, her sense could taste it…

Strange, no?

It didn't just stopped there, her sense kept heightening till she could feel her nails getting longer the more she continued to feel her body rising with a sudden urge to jump all over the place…

She felt like she was on some kind of super high the way she was attacking him.

She never expected her body to know what it was doing while fighting, but in the state Elise was in, all her body knew was it wanted to live…It wanted to fight to survive.

And in the eyes of the others, it was beginning to scare them… Frighten them even…

Except for that one person who had expected this from the very beginning…

He knew it because he knew what _she _was…

Elise was what they called a perfect chimera…

Of course, just like all the chimeras here, they too were successful experiments and were known as 'perfected' chimeras.

But Elise was not just perfected…She was perfect. She was the one that had the most advanced skills and honed them within a matter of a day and a half, after of being made.

Greed was no seeing her developments with just in this one sparing match, that the more she heightened her sense, the more she could control her movements, and with the extra training she had practice over the years before hand, everything would have her improve her abilities…

And better yet, help her understand herself finally.

_It's just what I had thought…Incredible…Simply incredible. _Greed was already grinning to himself by the time the two chimeras had pulled part for a breather.

Elise especially, apparently.

She was oddly getting excited the more she continued to fight for her first time…

This wasn't exactly the type of training she had really spoke of so fondly earlier, but none the less, after only a few moments, she was beginning to come to terms of everything she just did…

"Oh, wow…" Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest when she came back to her regular senses…

She was actually surprised she didn't loose control like she felt that she would at one point, how she didn't, she wasn't sure, but it didn't bother her now.

"What just happened?" She asked herself more than anything, but Greed just smirked as he stepped forward a little…

"I think your alternate instincts just kicked in…"

"You mean my instincts?" Greed chuckled softly, almost creating goose bumps down the chimeras neck, even though he was completely on the other side of the room in front of her…

"No, these instincts are more improved, more heightened then even animal instincts…It had no name yet, but that's because the scientist at the Lab's hadn't really come up with a name for it yet, at least that's what I've heard…"

Elise was surprised, but understood and looked to Greed straightening her back as she turned to him, "So, you're saying by pure instincts alone, I was able to do all those attacks, that quick & that skillful without any consciousness of doing so?"

"You got it doll. You're a very smart girl, you know that?" She blushed unwillingly, but looked away before it worsened only getting another chuckle out of her boss because of it.

Damn him for having that effect on her! She didn't like that he could merely make her stomach turn with just a few gazes and stares…Wait, why was she feeling her stomach do this!

"I guess…Thanks…" She finally muttered as she looked down at herself for a moment.

All the things aside, Elise was to say the least, baffled. She was expected her abilities to be somewhat intriguing, but she never thought she would be able to move like an acrobat!

It felt amazing! Her mind was boggled to her own being!

"Do you wish to continue, Miss Elise?"

It might've taken the kitten a minute to answer, but after a moment of regaining herself, Elise smiled back, this time with confidence finally surfacing to her once gloomy expression, "Yeah…I-, I think I am… Let's do this!"

On the side lines, Greed was becoming more and more ecstatic with the girl's new found power. To her incredible strength to her lightening fast speed…Shit it was more than lightening…It was _light speed_, no joke!

But still it pondered over & over again in his mind about this…

_If she thinks its this easy now…I wonder what she would think if she was at her best… How great would her instincts be if she hit her limit…? _He smiled at his thoughts falling deeper into this woman…

Not was she a Perfect Chimera, but she was a real looker…

Her hair looked as soft as silk, & a black as a raven's feathers. It flowed gracefully past her waist when she dropped kick & twist her hips to throw another heavy strike to Roa, who stumbled to the side of her counter attack.

Her eyes were the brightest shade of an emerald green that when they targeted an enemy on sight, they would surely grow even deeper shade never seen in a woman before.

Her skin was nothing but the vibrant, fair, peachy milk it look, but the only thing Greed could really wonder was how soft & smooth it must've felt…

He wished mentally to himself that, that would happen eventually; only time would tell if there would be anything among that manner of interest, but the bare pondering of it made the Avarice chuckle at himself.

Little did he realize that Dorchetto and Martel had hear it and turned their eyes to him, "Something up?"

"Maybe. Only time will tell." The two were more curious now, still looking at Greed as if he had more to say; soon they began to wonder what the man could've possibly been thinking.

Unfortunately, their curiosity would never be answered once Roa & Elise's sparing came to a screeching halt. Elise released a loud painful gasp when she felt the first blow of Roa's slug hammer.

This was also another first for her to have ever felt a brutal bruising & out winded pain. She couldn't even comprehend how painful the strike was when it happened, it hurt just that much…

But even though it was mind-numbing, Elise began to wonder if she hadn't fully recovered from Lab 5 when her body began to hurt uncontrollably. It was getting too much to breath….Her lungs were hurting. Her chest felt broken…

_Shit…I think I over did it… _She thought with tear filled eyes….

"Ellie, you alright? You gonna live?" Greed asked almost to simple for Elise taste, he almost sound like he was relax; was he not worried about her?

All she could finally breathe out clutching her chest softly, was, "I hope so…"

She breathed in one last time, slowly but surely feeling the pain & the burning sensation of broken ribs ease itself…Disappearing altogether.

"Mmmm…" She hummed in her lungs, as deep as she could for the most part trying to fix her mistake, but still she felt nothing…

Her pain felt numb now… Like it wasn't even there…

Elise was confused now. At first the pain started to get worse, then lessened, & then numbed itself completely till the pain completely disappeared…

What was she going to make of it. Was her body going into shock because of the attack?

Without another question to mind, Elise finally lifted herself up slowly from the ground, while everyone watched her in confusion and most of all, astonishment…

She was healed, and replenished strangely enough.

"H-How are you able to stand after that?" Almost everyone's eyes were bulging out of their heads, including Greed…

He hadn't expected her to regenerate…

Like _him_, a homunculus…

"I don't know…I think so, my ribs stopped hurting…" Elise was only relieved at the fact that she was okay, but she wondered somewhat if she should've been acting different to the realization that she just healed herself…

Should she have been freaking out? Even a little maybe?

Nope, instead she looked herself over in awe, noticing that her scratches and wounds from even Lab 5 had somewhat disappeared, "Well, ain't that just the bees knees…" She muttered the words softly, but loud for the others to hear her as she stared herself up and down in awe, "Did-, did I just heal myself for real? This isn't some kind hallucination I'm having, or some good morphine I'm taking some how, is it?"

At this, Elise looked to everyone circling her seeing that they too had seen the miracle before their eyes, but Greed, once again, was the only to bellow a with laughter when he rejoiced in the second discovery, and ran his hand over his face as he began to relax with softer chuckles.

"Oh, this is too much! An enhanced Chimera that can regenerate & move faster the speed of light! What will Central think of next?"

"Regenerate...?"Even though her astonishment was in the form of a question, Elise only knew that a whole new opportunity and confidence had planted itself deep within herself knowing this.

She had a new path opened up to her to get back at those bastards in Central now… But what was even more astonishing was how amazing it was to watch her body perform such wonders like this…

It was seeing a magic trick a kid for the very first time!

"Cool!" Was all she could exclaimed with a big grinning smile plastered across her face, "Guess I better start training more then, yeah?"

At first, no one said anything, but when the silence left up, the only thing that echoed throughout the room was the sound of everyone's laughter.

"What a champ you are…" Greed added before stepping forward to pat the kitten's head.

It felt strange having him pet her head like a cat, but yet some part of her gave into the light petting behind her ears…

_Must be my kitty instincts! _She cried out in embarrassed, mentally to herself each time he stroked his finger tips over that one spot.

"Well then, how about a drink? I'm feeling a little parched from watching you two fight."

When he pulled his hand away, Elise stared blankly at him, a little surprised that he was giving such a nice gesture. Well, it wasn't like anyone had ever ask her to hang out with them or anything, so asking something as simple as a drink was nice enough to Elise and with a tint of a discrete blush, nodding, "Sure."

Greed was nothing but pleased, and hummed at her answer as he put out a hand in her direction, "But, before I do, can I clean myself up first? I'm feeling a little-, well-, heh, the clothes say it all." She laughed pointing at her destroyed clothes that she had yet to rid herself of, and got a laugh out of the others as they agreed.

From the way her clothes were torn, bloody, and dirt ridden from the Labratory. It only screamed that she needed a bath.

"Good point. Well, take your pick of the rooms up stairs if you'd like, all of them have showers and their all opened, apparently. I mean, it's not like anyone's picked their rooms yet, so go for it." Greed himself suggested this, having his thumb directed at the door that was the only exit.

"Well I might as well…"

"Alright, in that case, everybody, take 5!" With that said, everyone exited the basement one to two at a time with Elise strolling tiredly behind the pack of comrades. All that training had really consumed the energy out of her and the closer she was getting to the room to forever knight as her own, the sleepier she became.

Lucky for her, the cat took the first room available near the stairs.

cautiously she scanned her eyes over the walls and wooden floor boards of her room. It wasn't too bad, but she though once was finished with it, this dump would become her own zen filled dojo.

And the more of her own space in the world, the more like home it would become…She just knew it, and the thought brought a smile to her face as she lazily look through the semi-empty drawers for any kind of extra clothes she could find…

It wasn't too hard since it was the only tank top and pair of sweats in the whole thing, but none the less, it was a lot better than she was wearing and with a soft yawn of tiredness, Elise bundled up the clothes on the bed before heading into the bathroom with the shut of the door behind her.

The moment the dirt ridden girl stepped into the hot water, it could only be described as indescribable!

Okay, maybe heavenly was the word...

Now, all the while Elise attempted to enjoy her shower, she couldn't help but wonder what she should do next…

Sure, she had a place to stay for the time being, but truthfully the panther was still lost insides like a lost child trying to find her way back from a hellhole known as Lab 5; although she didn't remember much of the operation, she hoped to never remember any of it…Already the thoughts of just entering the place made her cringe, and quickly change the subject to something else…

_I have no choice…Even if I could find a way out to make a life on my own, I'll have no choice but to stay here… _The thought was slightly grimace when she suddenly remembered the sound of Greed telling her what she was, and where she stood after her promise in her time of need…

_Technically I own you now, do I not? _His voice chimed in once again from when they were back in the basement.

She had to admit, ever since she had followed this homunculus as her leader, she was really finding it hard to see him as one. There was still so little she knew about him, and yet he knew so much about what she was. And before he could ask her anymore about herself, she needed to know about him first, to gain some kind of trust value for herself.

Her eyes sparkled with a little amusement before turning off the shower and stepping out with a towel wrapped around herself. She walked into her room, standing in front of the dresser's mirror observing her new existence.

First thing she noticed was her eyes...

They were no longer their shade of blue, but a new bright green to relate more to her cat-like features. As she stared at herself, she leaned to get a better look, "Whoa." She was amazed at the color.

Next was her new ears and tail since they were the most apparent, and as she gazed at them, she tilted her head to the side with uncertainty.

She opened up her towel a little, revealing her naked skin to herself until she turned back to her reflection; she wanted to see the furry black tail swaying to one side, almost without control limping sadly as it tried to move normally.

Elise frowned at how tired and dead the tip of the tail looked. She only started to ponder, wondering if she could help curve it out to make the tail more of her own.

She learned before that cats need their tails for balance, just like they need their whiskers lead them through small places, so, since this tail was a part of her, Elise knew that she would have to train it as well in order to hone the skill of controlling it.

Just exactly like a cat needs its tail, she also needed the tail to balance herself.

So, she started by attempting to think of moving it, more than trying to force it to move & within seconds, it moved an inch.

_Yes…! Now, come on…Just a little more…I have to believe it's a part of me. It is a part of me. Don't rush it…_

The girl's lips formed into a smile with confidence once again; something that was verily rare. She swerved it to the other side of her now, each time she'd move it from left to right, to get it a good start in its motions, and when she finally got the hang of step 1 and 2, she giggled with happiness and triumphant. She then led the tail into her hands and played with it a little, letting the soft fuzzy fury tickle and slither around her arms till it wrapped itself down her leg like a cat's would when rubbing up against something.

Yep, she was a fast learner, alright, and the more she was finding out about herself today, the more confidence she could feel within herself; a confidence she never had and never thought she could muster…But here she was, making committing choices that were neither force or willed, or bad or good to make.

Just then, as she slowly paused and began to start at her dampened reflection again; her cat ears perked up to a sound that she seemed to miss while she was concentrating so hard on trying to get her tail to move .

It was only after a familiar chuckle swarmed the air, did it dawn on Elise that someone was standing in her door way.

She could've sworn she locked it before entering, but apparently that wasn't the case, otherwise Greed wouldn't be the one leaning against her door frame with a lecherous grin painted on his face.

As it turns out, he had been watching her this whole time! Watching her literally _play _with herself in the nude!

After a second of having register this, Elise quickly closed up her towel around herself with a spin and dive for the edge of the bed to hide her half naked form that was clearly a cherry red by the time she could really _hide_ anything from those deviant eyes.

"Oh! Jesus, Greed! Don't you knock?" He merely gave a hearty laugh at seeing the girl bashful reaction to his presents; just like a cat at the first sign of him she scurried away to sheathe herself in comfort, but it was too late for him to really apologize; he'd already seen everything.

And he definitely liked what he saw.

"Can I just say, with all do respect, babe? You got a smoking hot body; it's quite a beauty…" His voice was laced with a slick and somewhat calm as it lingered with almost a luring feeling when he spoke to her.

"Get out! Or what do you want?"

"Nothing, really, I was simply walking by when I noticed the door ajar. I thought the room was up for grabs, but I can see I was wrong."

Elise just blushed even redder if it was possible seeing how his eyes kept trying to take a peek at her curves, and her watered down cleavage that she had yet to cover, "Stop it, Greed."

"Hmm? What?" He asked rather nonchalant, but Elise merely pointed up to his face from where she was knelt down, "I see your eyes trying to look for something, knock if off."

"Oh, my apologies…I couldn't resist." He cooed as he raised up his hands up in defeat, "Oh, I have another proposition for you, Ellie. You want to hear it?"

"Can't it wait?" She cocked a brow questionably just as she turned her back to him & sat her butt on the cold wooden floors beneath her so she could at least put on her attire she found earlier.

"Well, I guess. But I'm already here."

"Eh, I guess so." She muttered jokingly, only to get Greed to smirk at her as he leaned his forearm up against her door frame lifting himself up a little as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Anyways, I wanted to see if you were hungry?" He started, getting Elise attention off the bat, "I'm sure being caged up for long, you gotta be starving for some grub." When he paused he noticed Elise's expression softened as he told her this, and that…

That made him soften his gaze upon her, "Got anything in mind that you might want? Anything your craving, I'm sure the boys can find it when they go out."

It made Elise a little curious about what he said. The boys were going to go get something to eat…With what money?

"Where'd you guys get money to get food?" She asked carefully, making sure not to get too much into his business if that was the case, but Greed just shrugged his shoulders at her with a nonchalant look, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about what _I _got doll, just tell me what you want."

By the time the panther was done dressing herself, she could only stay in her place on the floor with her hands cupping the caps of her knees while her hair began to cover her face and some of her panted legs.

"Um…I, uh-, Mm…" Her hands balled into fist, disheartened.

Elise wasn't sure how but Greed seemed to notice her fidgeting with herself and her words.

The gentleman that he was, strolled his way into her room slowly, making his way over to her till he was standing a good couple feet from her, stretching his back and neck out far enough to see only the out line of the kitten's lips, and the shadowing of her hair that covered her pretty green eyes…

Well, at least he thought they were pretty, when they were tattered with distress.

Feeling that she was both those now, once again, he sighed and decided to sit down next to her. Now sensing her troubles even more as he noticed her avoiding gaze, but that's okay…

He enjoyed looking at her, capturing all the details in her flawed and unflawed features.

Everything from her lips, to her nose, to her eyes which could darken the sky with how bright her green iris's radiated.

Wait, that's what it was…

Greed realized it was the look in her eyes that caught his attention. That weird look he knew as anguish behind them.

"You alright?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Mm-,…Mm-hmm." Her button her lip not bothering to look at him as she nodded.

"You sure?" He insisted softly nudging her arm with his own to get her to open up to him.

Not that he really cared whether she did or not, he just felt that she was…Uncomfortable around him, every time he came close…

He didn't want that…

At first, Elise was a little unsure about saying anything, but she figured if he was offering help, she might as well give it a shot.

It couldn't hurt to tell him right? And she didn't want to be rude to him.

He did save her life after all….

"W-Well it may be-,…Something."

"Like?" This was good. She was at least trying to talk to him, but in the process of doing so, she paused looking over to him, parted her lips, and sighed before finally going all the way, "Sorry, I'm-, I'm really not use to people's sincerety. I've never been around anyone long enough for them to ask something, let alone if I'm hungry." The kitten laughed softly, twiddling her index fingers around each other as she told him this, but then she smiled over at him.

This had to have been the first time Greed had ever seen her smile so gently and genuine.

It was, beautiful…It was a beautiful smile that she gave him, at least he thought so.

_I hope that's not her last… _

He stared down at her with a smile that resembled a smirk, now sensing a ting of sympathy for this Elise girl he was actually talking to.

Most women he talked to he ended up fucking, but this woman, he actually having a full on convesation with her about _herself_.

Was something wrong with him?

No, it must've been because more humans he knew were social. Humans usually mingled amongst themselves as his Father so blatantly put it to him and his six others siblings…

But this…This was just sad.

All her life, she had been shunned and labeled as strange because of her parents, but in all that time…Could not even one aquaintance walk up to her and say so much as even a _hello_?

What kind of small hick town was she living in?

Some humans, were truly rotten to their own kind and with the way Elise looked, it almost came off as if she was remembering something.

Was she having a reoccurring memory…?

Greed had to wonder in hopes to find out more about this odd girl sitting next to him, "You know, it's not nice to leave people sitting in the dark about you're thinking.."

"Sorry. It was, just so lonely back when I was a kid. All I ever wanted was a person to talk to, they didn't exactly have to be a friend, although that would've been nice, heh. As pathetic as that sounds, I guess having a little company wouldn't have hurt."

When she stopped she looked over at the Avarice seeing a very odd expression on his face. One that she couldn't read. It was in between hurt & pondering, but she couldn't tell. She didn't want to assume anything, so she looked away thinking she said something wrong.

"Sorry. I swear I'm not trying to use you as an emotional crutch or anything." She rubbed her arms of the goosebumps from the frosted air chilling her room and smiled at him again with a soft chuckle, so soft Greed almost didn't hear it, "I just want…To say, um-, thank you…" Her heart felt oddly sore, and her cheeks immediately tingled again when she said those two words.

Her eyes shifted away at her gratitude towards him, and stared down blankly at her bare feet that were somewhat being covered by her tail, all while the Avarice was left to wonder her with curious eyes.

He had been, if not for the second time, told _thank you _from his subordinates; but this time since it was coming from Elise herself, it was felt nice for Greed to hear something like that.

Not like he'd say something about it out loud, but still, the sensation stayed whether he wanted it to or not, and with a rub of his head, he let out a 'che', "Don't mention it, kid. Any who, foods on me, so how about some meat for that kitty cat side of yours? Huh, bet it'd appreciate that." Elise could only bend her back more, leaning forward with an even wider, brighter smile than before.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, again." She nodded happily.

"Don't call me that…Just call me Greed. I don't like it when a woman calls me so formal; especially my own subordinate." The way he sounded & the way he rubbed his head with embarrassment made Elise laugh a little, but as she laughed her teeth began to chatter from the winter chill that finally freezed her body to the bone.

"You cold?"

"Mm-Hmm." She admitted shyly.

"Well, why didn't you say so? You know you have a fireplace in here right?"

"Wha-, Huh?"

The panther blinked her eyes at him before she started to search the room, finding the fireplace not even 6 feet away from her.

_How did I not notice that before? _Elise snorted smacking her forehead before hearing Greed shift himself off the floor.

"Wait here." He instructed before disappearing down the hallway towards the bar downstairs leaving Elise to sit up looking over her mattress to await his return.

It seemed like it was taking forever the longer he took getting back, but Elise did what she was told, and stayed put; although she was starting to get a little uncomfortable with her ass printed on the floor, so she moved her position to the bed, letting her legs stretch out freely when she sat down with a plop.

It was then Greed had returned & this time with a log tightly gripped in his hand. It didn't take him long to start the fire to warm her room and after setting up the fire's safety gate, the light of the flames warmly light up her darkened room with a more claming feel to it.

"How's that?"

"Better…" She nodded gratefully. "You didn't have to do that you know…"

As much as Greed knew she could've done it herself, he could only grace her with a smirk and over walk over to her to place his right hand over her head, and patted it.

When he did this, Elise didn't pull away, or smack his hand like he would've expected; instead, she felt less uneasy about his approach, not like before when she was intimidated.

"Yeah…Well…"

Greed regrettably pulled his hand away from the girl & began to walk towards the exit throwing a hand into his pocket while the other waved back at her. "Get some rest Ellie..The boys should be back soon."

With that, he closed the door behind him without another word, but even though the door divided them, it never stopped the Avaricious from letting go of the knob. Thinking about the girl and her reaction to him.

The whole time he was with her, he couldn't do anything, but take in everything that just happened between them; starting from her beautiful curved form to the innocent persona she gave off. She may have had a bite to her, but he could tell, she had a very gentle side to her when she let down her walls of confinement.

Greed could tell she was a keeper…

She had spunk, attitude, skills, smarts, and above all, under all that fire, she free spirited as a wild horse, just as scared and weary as one, too.

But he couldn't blame her for that, she had been alone and one her own her whole life with the suspicions that she was probably an experiment from the very start of her birth. He could feel nothing but what felt like sympathy, since he too knew what it was like to be closed off from the world, to be locked away only to be serving under some else's order.

She sure was a lot like him…

The thought made Greed chuckle to himself as he released the door knob, taking one last look at the soundless room before heading off to un claimed room, right next door to hers.

Yep, these new addition of henchmen or comrades, or whatever they were to him would certainly keep him entertained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter IV: Singing In the Rain <strong>_

There are a lot of fears we all can't face.

Stage fright was one of Elise's fears…

When the others push the Panther into singing…

Elise, Really doesn't know what to make of it.

Why was she the one to get caught singing in the shower?


	4. Chapter 4 Singing In The Rain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Greed or any of the chimeras other than Elise & the few girls I made up in this story. Also, the song Day one, Jeepers Creepers, & Simple life are not mine as well...Just to put that out there.**_

_**Note: Sorry for the delay, my back gave out, but now I'm much much better! So on with the chapter nya~!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: Singing in the Rain<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 3 Months Later~<strong>

"Goddamn it! Who left the raw meat out last night? You know people we can't afford to be leaving meat out to rot! Dumb asses!" Martel's voice growled with annoyance as she slammed the refrigerator door behind her; Dorchetto was the first to walk in to hear her commotion as he was fixing his waist belt.

"I don't know. We didn't have chicken last night…We had curry. Good curry…" He was beginning to drool as he thought of Last night's grub.

"This is bull crap! The boys start cleaning up after themselves! Elise & I aren't their cooks & we certainly aren't their maids!"

"Take it up with Greed then, He'll set'em straight." The pup replied getting a cup of water for himself.

"No…I'll handle it myself."

"Handle what yourself?" The chimeras turned to their boss with welcoming smiles, excluding their situation at hand.

"Morning sir. Just some bad meat. Apparently someone forgot to put away chicken last night."

"We didn't even have chicken last night…." Greed muttered thoughtfully, remembering the curry from last night as well. "Wasteful bastards…Well, I guess it'll be a good time to go grocery shopping then, eh?"

"Mm, I guess so. We are running low on some things."

"Alright. Dorchetto, you want to take Elise with you?" Both Martel & Dorchetto's faces fell into blank features, "But sir, isn't she asleep?"

"Yeah, but that she hasn't gotten any action since she's been here. Get a little more sociable than just knowing the guys & girls that come in here…You know what I mean?" The Avarice had a twinkle in his eye when he said this...

"Yes sir." Was all the dog could reply. He never mind doing favors for his close friend, Elise. Yeah, it had only been within the last two months that they had grown so close. Some would go far as to say they were a little _more_ than friends; well that's what happens when rumors get started….They were constantly talking & poking fun of each other, so it was no wonder why people thought that. Yeah okay, if one were to say they were more than friends? Than the word following after that would be _best_ friends. And that's all they were… Best friends. Anyone that knew them well enough would've known that…

"Alright then. So…How do we wake up the sleeping princess, is the question." Greed brought his hands to his waist with a thoughtful gaze up at the ceiling.

"I think I know how…" Dorchetto cupped a hand around his mouth, "Ellie…! Wake up, Breakfast!" The pup lied getting a creek out of the floor boards above them. The three of them softly laughed & chuckled at the small sound, knowing it was none other than the Panther herself getting up, & stumbling down the stairs to come fact to face with the three snickering companions…

And sadly, no breakfast.

"You bastard…" This had to have been the easiest prank yet to be played on the poor kitten, but in defeat, the green eyed girl rubbed the side of her face of sleep, still trying hard not to burst out in a smile.

"Every time Ellie…" Dorchetto sang to her laughing to get the panther to glare at the guilty pup.

"I hate you."

"No, you hate the fact that you love me."

"Oh please!" She laughed rolling her eyes as she threw her arms up in the air.

While the two continued their back talk of sibling-like rivalry, the avaricious was suddenly finding it hard not to look down at Elise's morning wear.

Honestly, the kitten was so self conscious when he first encountered her half naked…Now, after only a couple months, Elise was already wearing nearly nothing, but a white over-sized, dress up shirt, & a pair of lacy panties!

_Is it just me or has she changed? She seems a bit more…At ease now…_

Little by little, Greed was beginning to focus in on the girl's motions, & body language. The way she propped her elbow against the door frame with her hand supporting her head & the way her hips were shifted to the side while her free hand just dangled over the side of her voluminous heart shaped rear.

He had to admit…She was getting hotter by the day…

Then, without realizing it till it was too late, the Panther had shifted her eyes to her boss that was staring her down, intently. Their eyes trailed away from one another before returning back to meet the others soft gaze.

Violet met emerald green for a moment before Elise began to smile bashfully, looking down at the polished floors with a small discreet nip of her bottom lip.

Greed couldn't help but smirk to himself, humming a very soft chuckle before heading over to the fridge to grab the last apple that was just staring at him to be eaten.

"So Elise, how about it? The fresh air will do you some good…" Dorchetto awaited the girl's answer on the invitation to go out today. They all did as her face crinkled with her ponders, until she finally smiled happily & nodded, "Sure, okay! I'll go get dress!"

"Yeah, you do that naked girl." Greed added the last part hoping he'd get some kind of reaction of her, which he did. An innocently giggle echoed further & further away as Elise made her way upstairs to get ready for her small adventure to the store.

By the time she was ready, Dorchetto was already standing outside the Devil's Nest, staring down at his watch as if he had something to do.

"Here I am! Sorry!" The kitten pounced the upward steps waving at her friend.

"Damn, took you long enough." The pup retorted chuckling.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, Yeah." As the two walked in silence, Elise hooded her ears & hid her tail from the world before they could even hit the busy streets of Dublith.

It truly was a peaceful town for the most part. Kids were playing out in the street, while the adults did their daily routines of jobs, care taking, or whatever they did usually in their daily lives. Truly, it was a place you could call home. At least the district they were in; even where she lived now, she considered that home, even if it was a bar.

It hadn't been all that bad. Elise was finally able to put some life into her gloomy dark walls of a room. She decide to hand make her own bedroom canopies to set up all over the walls & ceilings. The fabrics were a mix of blue & purple, & in the process of finishing that first project, she had slow began to make her own clothes & outfits to pass the time.

Hmm, maybe that's why she never got out was because she was always trying to find some new project to thread & sew. Yeah, it didn't seem all that fun to the others, but hey! As long as she was happy, they were happy.

But then again, she could see why Dorchetto asked if she wanted to get out_._ This girl had been so use to being inside all the time, it sometimes took a small gesture to get her to want to go anywhere.

Probably, or mostly because she always wanted to sleep, clean herself or train with him & Roa half the time!

_Damn it! She's so much of a cat it's crazy! _Dorchetto's mind was starting to spin in a downward spiral thinking about it, but he wasn't sure if it was just him or his canine instincts telling him these things.

It always seemed to leave him in complete awe at how different she was in comparison to the other chimeras & himself. Of course, they all carried animal instincts, that was a given & they all had traits of the animals they were fused with, but with Elise…

Call it what you will, but every week her attitude, persona…Everything about her was changing drastically to the trained eye.

In the beginning, she started out timid, distant, & a little on the 'short fused' side; no one could blame her for it though, anyone in her position would've acted the same way she did to her new body & what she had gone through.

But now, only after a few months in her training, Elise had honed her skills so well they were even pass excellence; which made the Dog wonder if she was already good enough to even go up against Greed himself. The thought was definitely intriguing, but the more he pondered on the idea, the more mind began to fade away as Elise began to murmur to herself.

…She was singing.

The song was peaceful, soft, uplifting, & majestic…

_Reborn and shivering_

_Spat out on new terrain_

_Unsure unconvincing_

_This faint and shaky hour_

_Day one, day one start over again_

_Step one, step one I'm barely making sense_

_for now I'm faking it 'til I'm pseudo making it _

_From scratch begin again but this time I as I_

_And not as we_

Dorchetto was surprised. He had never heard the girl sing before…And it was truly something. As she continued to do so, he couldn't help but shift his eyes to her to only see a smile on her face.

_Gun shy and quivering_

_Timid without a hand_

_Feign brave with steel intent_

_little and hardly here_

_Day one, day one start over again_

_Step one step onewith not much making sense _

_just yet __I'm faking it till I'm pseudo making it_

_From scratch begin again but this time I as I_

_And not as we_

Once she was finally finish, Dorchetto smiled rubbing the back of his head remembering what Greed had told him a couple of weeks ago while they were hanging out over at the bar, his boss had mention something about her singing when he went to go check on her up in her room…

* * *

><p>-.-.-<p>

"Hey Martel! Have you seen Ellie?" Greed looked from left to right, awaiting for the young kitten's foot steps to come skipping in to join the night life. She usually liked to socialize with the girls & make drinking games with the boys to lighten up the mood of things, but tonight, it seemed she had been taking her sweet ass time on getting ready or whatever the hell it was she was doing up there in her little hole in the wall.

"I don't know! Dorchetto!" The snake tried calling her friend who was all the way on the other side of the bar chatting it up with some of the men that had started a drinking poker game; half of them being already wasted from another previous drinking game, including Dorchetto, "Dorchetto!"

"Yeah!" The pup slurred waving his hand at her with a grin.

"Where's Ellie?" They were literally shouting at each other for answers over the loud booming music.

"Up in her room, I think!"

"What the hell is she still doing up there?" Greed took that as his queue to find his missing kitty cat, & removed himself from between two of his lady friends who seemed to pout in his departure.

"Awe, don't worry so much Greed. I'm sure she's fine. She'll come when she's ready." The brunette Angelia stated, but the girls just watched as he strolled up the stairs with a wink at the two ladies.

"Don't fret ladies, I'll be back." With that said the girls awaited his returned without a word.

The Avarice was beginning to hear the music fade beneath him as he made his way up the stairs, suddenly hearing another song playing. He figured it was the music changing songs from below in the bar, but instead, he came to find, as he glanced around the upstairs hallway, Elise's door slightly ajar with the sound of an upbeat song playing with the sound of white noise rippling throughout the walls of her room…

He thought it was a little strange to be hearing white noise, but as he inspected the room further, he came to find that the girl had left her radio on.

_Well that explains the white noise…_

Yet, the kitten was still no where to be found until Greed pushed the door open with his index finger. As the door widened to him, he heard another sound…The sound of running water. He had found what he was looking for & smirked when he saw the bathroom door was just as opened to him.

This girl was seriously horrible at locking or closing her doors, but never the less it always the Avarice smile a little at the panther's forgetfulness. None the less, he walked into her room & walked over to the bathroom door to make sure Elise was alright, but the closer he approached the bathroom, the clearer the kitten's voice becoming…Yeah, at first he thought he was hearing the radio echoing itself because of the bad reception in the bar, but it wasn't…

_Is she… _His thoughts stopped in their tracks when he leaned himself forward, only to see the girl's blurred figure behind the shower's glass hearing her…

_Singing…?_

_I don't believe in frettin' & grievin' _

_Why mess around with strife?_

_I was never cut out to step & strut out _

_Give me the simple life_

_Some find it pleasant dining on pheasant_

_Those things roll off my knife_

_Just serve me tomatoes & mash potatoes_

_Give me the simple life_

It was amazing. Elise had never told anyone so far about her being able to sing, then again, Greed had never heard a woman sing the way she did before, so why would she tell him if there was never really a time & place to tell him? Right?

He never knew a woman could sing so beautifully. He didn't even realize he was gazing at the form of her naked being all the while she continued sing along with the radio.

Her hips swayed with the music as she lathered herself with soap. She was working on her arms & worked her way down her legs to her tail…It reminded him of the first time he saw her naked when he caught her fiddling with her tail. She too had started from arms to legs & worked her way back up again before finally rinsing herself. Further & further into the song, the Avarice began to shake his head at the sight of the girl & finally knocked softly to get her the kitten's attention.

With a soft gasped she jerked her head to the door, "Yes?"

"Hey Ellie, you alright in there?"

"Yeah! I'm almost done-, did I forget to lock the door again?" The question was kind of random causing Greed to pause before chuckling, "Yeah. I'll lock it on my way out. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive up here. We were starting to worry."

"That's a affirmative! I'm alive & kicking!" He laughed before seeing her head poke out from behind the shower's glass & smiled at him.

"Good. Well, I'll see ya downstairs."

"Okay!"

There wasn't anymore to say. Greed made his way downstairs once again only to see the two girls he had left waiting for on the couch, already smiling & waving at him, "Hi Greed! Did you find what you were looking for?" One of them asked.

"Yep…I certainly have…I certainly have…" He was already smirking when he looked to Dorchetto & Martel. He had to tell someone…And those two were perfect for the job he had planned up in his clever mind.

"Hey, Dorchetto…Martel, come here for a moment, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it boss?" Dorchetto was the first to ask only getting Greed to smirk a little more at henchman's question.

"Well…It's about Elise…"

-.-.-

* * *

><p>And that was that, now here the pup was smiling to himself as he realized what Greed was talking about before &amp; with a unnoticed exhale through his nose, Dorchetto turned his attention to the kitten who had began to hum another melody to herself, "I didn't know you could sing Ellie. Since when were you going to tell me!" He joked only to get the dark headed girl to blush with shyness behind her eyes.<p>

"Oh, I just…um-, well-, I don't know, I guess it never came up."

"Well, you know the girl's have been planning auditions to get the bar up & running…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You going to try out?" The question made Elise's cheeks redden more before she turned her face away.

"Neh? N-No."

"Why not? You have a good voice. A great voice…You should try out. I know the others would love to hear you. Do you make your own lyrics?"

"Oh no, no, no, I just heard these songs on the radio that's all."

"Oh, well, either way in my opinion, you should at least try _once_. I mean it'll be open mike night soon, why not try then?" He suggested this, but it only made Elise roll her eyes over at him with a buttoned smirk, "Oh yeah, that's what I want to be, a Go-Go dancer for a bunch of perverts & my boss." She laughed.

"Hey now, I didn't say it like that." He tried hard to stifle his laugh with a grin, only making the girl smile at him with sincerity before really starting to ponder the singing thing.

The first time she had heard of Greed's attempt at entertainment for the Devil's Nest, she had seriously considered trying out just for shit's & giggles, if anything, but just the thought of her boss, Greed the Avaricious, watching her up on stage with those eyes of his made her nervous. And considering she would have to sing in front of about 50 to 80 people…That gave her an even bigger case of anxiety.

"Dorchetto…Can I tell you something?"

"Well, that's a stupid question to ask." Elise could only smile knowingly as she started to fiddle with her jacket's button.

"I…I would do it, because I love singing. I've been singing ever since I was a little kid, but the thought of knowing I would have to sing in front of an audience…I mean I've never even sang in front of anyone before!"

"Well, what about just now in front of me?"

"That's different, I'm comfortable with your company to sing _around_ you. And besides, I'm not up on stage." She had a point.

"True, but…You shouldn't be afraid Ellie, you've got an awesome talent. A talent you should be sharing with the world, & if not for the world then for the people that would _want_ to hear your voice. Listen…" He didn't want it to come to this…But he had to see if maybe his advice would help change her mind, "Just because those bastards in lab 5 made you a chimera, doesn't mean that you have to stop doing what you love. If you love singing…" He turned his eyes to his friend's, seeing the look of what resembled shock on her face; but it wasn't shock. It was more of realization, which made him smile at her before placing a hand on her shoulder to give some comfort in his words, "Then damn it, sing your heart out. Don't let anything get in your way."

He truly was a good friend. He knew just what to say to make her glow with a smile to brighten her day; but something was dreading her heart, pulling on a simple string to make her frown once again in doubt, "But…What if they don't like me? What if they…Um, you know, boo me off stage?" She said the last part so softly she only got a chuckle at of her friend.

They didn't even realize they had already started getting grocery's by the time they were on the subject, & the only thing that seemed to make Elise realize this was the box of chocolates that were staring at her down.

Chocolate…

*Traitor…* The kitten's mind grumbled to herself before her hand grabbed for the blue box of candy.

"I doubt they'll do that. Not with Greed there. You know he wouldn't allow that….Not in his bar." The way he made it sound only put Elise at ease as she smiled down at the chocolates still. She never took her eyes off them as they walked around the aisles still looking for the remaining supplies that they needed.

But just then, the kitten stopped in her tracks, causing the pup to look back at her, "I don't know…" There was a short pause. She really seemed to be struggling with herself on it, but suddenly her green eyes gazed back at him with determination, "I guess it wouldn't hurt…To try."

He could only smile, "That's the spirit, kitty! Give those girls a taste of their own medicine!" Now the girl was puzzled…There were going to be others? "Girls? What girls? You mean Greed's girls?"

"Yeah. You didn't think you'd be the only one right?"

"Well, no, but I didn't think I was going to be….Competing…I just want to do this for fun."

"Yeah…I have _no idea _what the hell they'll doing it for."

"I can think of a few things…" The two of them laughed at their little inside joke about the girl's, & after buy their things from the market, they headed out enjoying the rest of the glorious day that seemed to shine on them this fine day.

Yep, it certainly was…Blue skies, warm sun with a nice cool breeze in the air & many blooming flowers from neighborhood yards made it almost seem like spring…Even though realistically it was autumn. It was days like these that would make Elise's heart feel at ease, but right now, while they made their way back to the Devil's Nest, the girl was starting to feel more timid & uneasy the closer they seemed to get to home. Just the thought of getting home was making her nervous beyond belief!

It had to have been from knowing she was going to be singing in front of people for the first time. And not just in front the chimeras, or the girls, but also…In front Greed.

Again she came to the thought of that man watching her It was sending chills down her spine, chills she could never explain when noticing his gazes he was so fond of giving women. Especially her…

She assumed the reason that he stared at her the way she did was because she was different, chimera wise, or because she was a woman & out of all the girls he's slept with, she was one of many girls that were able to contain themselves; but that idea went straight out the window when she thought about Martel. Martel was like her as well…She had never gotten into Greed's pants, or vice versa, so what made her different from Elise?

She had to stop thinking…Too much thinking made her head hurt, & her heart was already a problem all on its own. They weren't even a block away & Ellie's cheeks were bursting into flames while her heart thumped against her chest so hard it felt as if it wanted to explode; Explode from the fear of stage fright.

What a god awful experience she was experiencing, & it was only getting worse.

All the while this was happening, Dorchetto was beginning to sense the Panther's worries, & comfort ability, "You going to be okay, Ellie?"

"Uh-, Hmm." Was all the kitten could reply wiping her forehead of invisible sweat that was beginning to start up again.

"That's what you bought the chocolate for? To calm the nerves?"

"Why else?" She giggled softly getting Dorchetto to follow along with a solemn smile & a gentle chuckle, "You'll do fine. And remember, you got Martel, & me to protect you if anything happens, okay?" It was a generous offer for Dorchetto to have her back on this, but for Elise to do anything on her own, she needed to stop holding everyone's hand for everything.

Well, not like she was, but she wanted to be dependent on this…She wanted to do this on her own…This wasn't training…She had been singing for years, even without a teacher she would keep singing till her lungs gave out…So, that's what she was going to do…

_Sing your heart out. _

"You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yep. I'll be find Dorchetto…I can do it…You'll see." The expression that fell to her gentle features showed nothing more than dedication.

Dedication to face her own fear & reconstruct them to nothing more than the missing confidence she had misplaced over her years as a child.

"Okay, you know I got your back. Always."

"Thank you Doro…You truly are man's best friend." She smiled over to her friend before he grinned back at her mischievously.

"I'll take that as a compliment, & not one of your usual jokes."

The two headed down the steps of their now over crowded home to see Greed had started a little get together while the two were away.

"Oi, Oi! Look who's finally joined the party!" Greed announced their arrival happily with two girl's swooning on both sides of him, of course while he was enjoying a glass of brandy he seemed to have found a taste for.

"Hey boss…" Dorchetto saluted his boss with a small smile.

"Hiya!" Elise exclaimed her arrival happily waving over at him & his two lady friend's before heading into kitchen with Dorchetto following in behind her with the bag of grocery's so they could finally put them away, but before Ellie could ever start taking out the bag of apples in her hand, the sound of Greed's voice began to call for her.

"Hey kitty, Could you come in here for a sec?"

"Uh, Um, sure!~ I'm coming! Dorchetto…" Elise turned to her canine friend with pleading eyes to finish up with the bags.

"Heh, Heh, yeah, yeah I'll finish up here. Now go on, he's waiting for you." Oddly enough, he grinned a wide smile, almost as if he was expecting this. Or something to happen.

…Something funny maybe?

Well, she only got a glimpse of his smile anyways, but now she was more interested in what Greed had to say.

When she came out from the kitchen's double doors, she found her boss drinking down the rest of his drink, with the same girls still underneath his arms, giggling & chatting with one another while Greed just watched them with smiles…

Nothing unusual there…

That is until his ears & eyes perked up to Elise walking towards them, "You rang!" She announced happily with a smile.

"Ah, there's my star attraction…"

_Star attraction… What?_

"Girls, I'd like you to meet our kitten of the group, Elise. She's the one I've told you guy about."

"Oh, so you've been talking about me have you?" Elise laughed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Very much so, but only good things have been said about you."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I'm flattered, really.. So….What'd you need to talk to me about?"

Greed just smiled at Ellie for a moment like he was pondering, as he always did, before looking down at the two dames that looked back with curiousness in their eyes.

"Well, if the ladies don't mind…I'd like to talk to you in private…"

"What?"

"But Greed?" The girls puffed their lips & bashed their lashes with a pout at his answer.

"Don't worry ladies, it won't take long…And it's not what you think."

"Yeah, don't give them the wrong idea, Greed." Elise joked only to get another soft laugh out of the homunculus.

With a short pause the girls left without a word, & only a shrug of their shoulders to an open seat next to the Avaricious who was patting the warm spot with a welcoming smirk.

Usually, Elise dreaded people unless she was in a calming environment, but since Greed always tried to make this place as much at ease to his abilities, she didn't feel all to nervous as she did before on the way home.

"So doll, how was the walk?"

"Good. No trouble at all." She could only reply softly with a smile as she sat next to him, attempting to put some space between them before the homunculus turned an upside down glass on its end, "Brandy?"

"It's like noon."

"So? You only live once…"

"Eh, why the hell not." She shrugged getting an approving grin out of her boss as he poured the drinks.

"Atta girl…! You're definitely one of mine alright." As much as Elise didn't want to blush at that comment, she did, & it worsened when he handed her the glass of alcohol, it worsened so bad she had to turn her face to drink golden liquid.

"I hope Dorchetto wasn't too much for you. I know he can be a handful, knowing you both." He added slyly, only getting Ellie & himself to laugh a little when she thought about that morning.

"You hit the nail on the head, but no, he was great! We had fun. Oh! And I got chocolate!" She took one more drink before showing Greed the blue box of chocolates in her pocket getting another laugh at him, "Sweet tooth?"

"Yeah…Something like that…" She didn't want to think about her discussion from earlier, so change her mind she asked the question from before, "So, uh, what's this thing you needed to talk to me so eagerly, in private?" She could feel the hug in his grip tighten a little on her hips making the girl release a soft gasp when he brought her closer her….They nearly connected at the shoulder as he took a swig of his drink & then looked back down to Ellie as he put his drink down.

" Oh right, about that…Well, I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh." Was all she could say to interrupt him.

"Uh-oh, what?"

"Usually when you start off with 'I've been thinking' it usually means that you've been thinking of something that has to do with _me_." She giggled looking up at him with a cocked brow & a sip of her drink.

How he could get her to giggle the way she did was beyond him, but none the less he laughed with her as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile forgetting how clever the kitten under his wing could be. And he loved it. He loved how clever she was, & how witty.

Oh yes, but her cleverness was nothing compared to what he had trained her to be… Beneath her fits of giggles & smiles she was a skillful artist in the body, mind, & soul.

But now, there was one more thing he wanted to see…

That he wanted to hear…

"Well, I wanted to ask…How good are you at singing?" The air from Elise's throat hitched within seconds; how could he have known about her singing when she never had the chance to sing in front of him in the first place? She wondered if there was any other time she had sang out loud, but the only time she could think of was today about 20 minutes ago, outside, & away from the Devil's Nest!

There was no question to what he was actually asking…He _knew_ she could sing…His eyes said it all. They told her everything, "Wait-, I-,…How could you have known without…"

Suddenly the panther paused, feeling her cat ears perk up as she swirled her head around to the kitchen door to see Martel muttering something over at the snickering pup who was looking straight at the kitten from the corner of the door frame. He thought he was clever or sneaky about what was going on right now, but Elise gave him such a look…

…_I have many pranks coming up for you my pup…Just you wait…_

"Don't blame him. It wasn't Dorchetto's idea."

"Oh. I'm sure, but I'm still going to put a bucket over his bedroom door soon enough. I can't believe he had a hand in this…" She grumbled the last part just enough to finish her glass out of the frustration, but just as the glass was emptied, Greed chuckled softly & poured her another glass, "You think you'll be able to handle another?"

"Maybe… I knew he sounded funny when he said I should try out. You guys are horrible." She replied some what bitter.

"Awe… Come on, babe. Don't be like that. You know. The only reason why I'm asking about singing, is because I want you to become…Our cover."

"Huh?"

"If you have time for a few more drinks…I'll tell you what my plan is…" After first, Elise looked around remembering about his two lady friends, but then shrugged a little as she laid back into the homunculus's grasp.

She had to admit, even though they weren't that close to one another (Physically), his arm around her waist felt…comfortable. Maybe because it was really rare to have someone hold her the way he did. The funny thing about it was…It was innocent. He didn't attempt to grope her butt, or attempt to woo her…He just…Held her. To feel something like this was completely new to the poor panther, & since it was new...

…She was slightly frightened by it. She didn't know how to react to his touch, but in response to his proposal, she merely raised her glass to let him pour her a new glass.

"So, what's this big plan you have with me being our cover?"

"If I tell you…You have to swear to keep it between us."

"Alright. I can do that." Greed smiled down at her for her answer.

"Trusting too. I'm liking you more each day…Well, right around the time we finally found this place. I heard from Bido that my brothers have been looking for me…Or should I say _us_…" Elise stayed quiet listening in as she held her drink swaying it with a sense of wanting to play with it.

"They're trying to find us?" She asked softly, almost a little frightened…. She didn't want to go back to that place. Lab 5 was worse than hell itself & she never wanted to return or remember it for all it was worth.

Yet, at last, Greed could feel her anguish, & softened his gaze to her, lifting her chin to have her look at him, "Don't doubt me doll…I'll make sure that you're safe…That we're all safe." The way he gazed into her eyes & the way he spoke made her inside twist in funny ways while her cheeks began to flare up between red & pink, which Greed seemed to noticed when she replied with a meek, 'Okay'.

He smiled pulling away from her once again before he resumed his sitting position with a sip of a his drink again, "Now, listen to this…This is where you can help me with this crazy plan I made up. I'm thinking if we turn this place into a…Night club. It might make it a lot harder to pin point this place on the map for them."

"How so?"

"Hmm?" Greed cocked a brow at the girl making her blush a little. She didn't mean to talk back if that's why he was looking at her like that, but it didn't make sense.

"Well, if you think about it. We'll make ourselves more known if we try to make this place into a night club."

"It's not even like that doll. It's simple, once we have you on stage, & we've got enough people in here to start a night club…It'll make it ten times harder for the Military to track us down…They won't be able to touch us because they'll think we're just another bar trying to get big…It's perfect. Not only that we'll all be getting paid as well as it is with every business, & while we're all relaxing in the background, we'll also be safe & sound. We'll make this place so huge they won't be able to touch us."

"Uh…I-,…I guess…?" The way she replied was more of a question they response.

"I know it sounds complicated, but don't think to much into doll…Because that's not the only reason why I want you to sing..."

"Neh?" Her little responses always made him hum a laugh. She was just too damn cute.

"What? You didn't think I've heard you sing all those times in the shower before asking you a question like 'wanting you to sing'?" The whole conversation went silent when Elise heard that. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates & her mouth was left a gape, getting Greed to laugh at her reaction, "Hey it's not my fault you leave your door wide open when you go to go take a shower; Which by the way, you should start locking more often like I've told you to, silly kitty. Do know how many perverts we've got in this place?" That earned him a stifle laugh as Elise began to fiddle with her hair leaning forward.

"You mean besides you?"

"Hey, now…."

"Well you are…Otherwise you wouldn't be staring at me like you were this morning."

She could hear the Avarice groan, "You were half naked woman, what was I suppose to do…?"

"I don't know, resist the urge?" She laughed looking back at him as she leaned back against his arm again once more, now getting an odd chuckle out of him this time. He leaned into her head murmuring words she could only blush to, "Resisting the urge to see you in nothing but panties & an open shirt with no bra on…? You're insane…"

"Space, Greed, space?" She mumbled closing her eyes from the embarrassment she was feeling again & finally scooted away now thinking it was a bad idea to drink while sitting right next to him.

Curse her for being nice…

Some people would've taken that as flirting…But no, she was naturally friendly like that; she thought Greed would've learned that by now, & maybe he did…

…He just didn't care.

What could he say…He was Greed.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"No…" She tried to pull away more but it only made Greed wave her back over with a soft chuckle.

"Don't be like that…. Come back over here, I won't bite."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Not yet anyway, come on, I promise I'll behave. I'll give you space, like you said."

"Mm…" She was a little uneasy now, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea of her, but she was only thinking too much at this point. For Greed merely put out his hand to her, & gave an odd comforting smile. He probably wasn't very good at trying to comfort someone, but he knew a small smile always made the girl feel a little better about loosening up, "Fine." She replied just above a whisper to get Greed to smirk once again as she moved a little closer to him.

"I wasn't trying to make you nervous, beautiful."

_I'm not beautiful… _Her mil-second thought was bitter at the name. God only knew why…

"It's okay. I'm trying not to feel as nervous as before, but sometimes…I just can't help it I guess…"

"It's not easy fitting into a new place, eh?" He agreed softly running a couple fingers through the side of her hair. She didn't seem to mind it; in fact she leaned into it like a cat, feeling his thumb softly brush up against her cat like ears.

"Mm-mm…"

"But you know what?" Greed had gotten stuck in thought when he turned her face to his, making sure he could stare into those wondering green iris's of hers…

Those eyes could always lighten his mood. They could make him feel like the whole world in motion had stopped turning, "You're doing a wonderful job at being yourself. So stay that way. Okay?" It was an odd question for the girl to answer, but none the less she just nodded her head almost to the point where it was unnoticeable to him & gave a little reassuring smile to confirm it all.

With that Greed smiled, & removed some of the strands for the panther's face before making themselves comfortable against the couch now. His arm now over her shoulder as he propped one leg on top of the other with a glass in hand.

"Well, what do you think, Ellie? After everything I've laid on the table…Do you think the plan would work? I doubt a homunculus would want to try to check a completely packed night club…With loud lights, & booming music…"

"We already do that though." She laughed seeing the two girls now to her left awaiting for Greed to finish up with her near his room, but again she just turned to her drink & looked at the Avarice with a smile, "You're girl's are getting impatient…"

"Huh?" Greed looked over his shoulders to the seeing the girl's sad expressions on their faces, only to have him smile & wave at them before he turned back to his kitten who was gulping back her glass now, "They'll be alright. I'll make it up to them later."

"Okay….Too much information."

"Heh, what? I didn't even say anything."

"Yeah, but you could've stopped a couple letters earlier…"

Sorry about that…A bad habit of mine, I assure you. But…On a better note, I am still waiting on your answer, beautiful."

_Why does he keep saying that…I'm not one of his girls, so he better knock it off with the pet names!_

"Well, if you promise to stop calling me beautiful. Sure, I'll do it."

"Huh? What? You don't like being called beautiful?"

"It makes me sound like I'm one of your chew toys, Greed. You can call me kitty, kitten, or Ellie…But…" Her eyes softened when she said this, "Beautiful…Is definitely not a nick name I want for myself."

"Boy, you're real anal aren't you?"

"I'm not anal, I'm just-,"

"Not use to being called beautiful?"

"Yes!" She replied oh so bluntly, realizing afterwards that she said it so loud people in the bar were staring at her, "Oops."

The Avaricious couldn't help but bust out with laughter at the kitten's shyness all over again, & awed at her to make her blush even worse than her cheeks were already burning from the alcohol she had consumed, "It's alright Ellie…Now…When do you think you'll be ready to go up on stage & sing for us?" He probably didn't mean to murmur it to her, but even if he didn't mean it, the effect to his mumbled words made Elise's skin crawl with goose bumps, & her heart to lodge up in her throat.

"Um, I don't-…Mm…" She looked anywhere but where he was. He was hunching over her, curious about her to only have her answer with a wavering voice, "How about when everyone leaves?"

That made him laugh. "Awe come on Kitty, let everyone hear what I heard that night…" He placed his chest against her back somehow.

He was surprised to feel her heart pounding rapidly against her back, & merely held onto her shoulders with a rub of her muscles to ease her. It was working too…He caressed & massaged her shoulders with care, feeling her turn into puddy in his hands as she continued this, hearing a small sigh leave her lips.

As much he wanted to admit he wasn't turned on…He really was. The way she laid against him, the way her hair & skin always smelled of chocolate…God he wanted her…He wanted her in such way that drove him nearly insane.

"I want to hear your voice…Please…?" Ellie really did ponder this again. Especially after finding out that Dorchetto was working for Greed the whole time…Yeah, she was definitely looking this whole situation over like she did the first time Greed had an idea…

Unfortunately unlike before, this idea was a little…Weird. Weird was the only word she could think of, because even though it was suppose to be a cover…Elise couldn't help but feel a smidge of Greed's own interest being put into this…

So, with a deep sigh & a frustrated ruffle of her hair, Ellie rolled her eyes & nodded, "Alright! Alright. Why not! I'll try! But you have to pick the time of day because I don't know when you want me to do this…This singing thing."

"Well, How's right now?"

"What? With no time to prepare?" She asked worriedly.

"How hard is it to sing? And with a voice like yours, I'm sure you'll knock the boys dead…"

"I know but-, I don't know if I'm ready for this…Now. I mean there's barely anyone in the bar!"

"Which gives you the perfect opportunity to at least try to get on stage without fainting." The joke made her laugh softly, even though she didn't want to. She couldn't help it, not with the faces he was to making at her to make her giggle even more, "Stop making me laugh." Her smile was so very apparent that it even made the Avarice smile back down at her.

"Come on…I'll even have one of the girl's go up there with you to sing back up. Huh?" He may have been seriously, but it made Ellie giggle once more before exhaling softly to nod with a shrug.

"Okay…."

"That's my girl."

_Oh jeez, now I'm one of his girls now?… Or was that another compliment I can't tell_

Her voice mentally laughed to itself as she began walked her way over to the front of the stage, across from the bar & back flipped onto the high stage floor to stretch herself out in the hot lights that beamed down from the ceiling.

Once she was actually all set up on stage, the back up singer, Angelic & Elise stood side by side as everyone in the bar including the chimeras & Greed watched with anticipation.

Another girl, Jordan cracked her fingers before setting her finger tips over the piano's keys, "Are we ready?"

"Ready!" Angelic cheered happily.

"Yeah…I'm ready…" Elise breathed into the mike.

"You sound nervous." Angelic laughed gently rubbing the kitten's back in comfort.

"Heh, heh, I am, indeed-y…I hate to rush this but can we hurry this up please? The lights are killing me here." This was no joke. When Ellie first made it up on the stage the lights were beginning to give her a head ache, but after only being up in the bright lights for 10 minutes…She was getting a migraine!

…Or something close to one.

"Alright, well then, let's get this started!" Jordan began to play her piano…The song started up with a rhythmic beat you could snap your fingers to…Something Elise started to do when she got into the song & tried to look up at the lights to distract her from the people watching her.

_Jeepers, Creepers_

_Where'd you get those peepers…_

_Jeepers, Creepers_

_Where'd you get those eyes…_

The song may have been an interesting pick, but it was a song Elise could get into to help her self esteem, yet all the while she tried hard to keep singing… Her eye sight wasn't getting any better & the light was becoming unbearably bright.

Her entire body felt like it was getting worse…

_Shit…Am I about to faint? God I hope not but,…I'm-…I'm not really feeling like myself right now…I'm starting to feel sick. What's going…On with me._

Her lips were moving with the lyrics, but her voice sounded so far away, almost as if it was echoing from upstairs.

It only got worse from there… The song she thought she was singing to, faded off with her voice & vision, now following with it, the feel of a cold sweat coming on.

From a far, the others could see something was wrong…

Elise's eye lids were having a hard time staying open & from the look of it she was beginning to grit her teeth with the song as her cheeks heated up in flames.

Who was she kidding her entire body felt like it was being burned alive!

Had she really drank too much for her own good? Or was she just that nervous she was about to faint?

Those were two questions everyone was pondering before suddenly the sound of the lyrics coming from the kitten's lips began to sound like babbling, they were completely incoherent.

"What the hell…Is she okay?" One of the girl's from behind Greed asked only to get Greed to stand up from his seat with a weird look falling upon his face; a look of light concern…

"Ellie?"

She didn't respond…Instead Elise just fell to the floor screaming bloody murder as a bright red light consumed her body & the room around them.

Everyone ducked not sure if the red lightening was dangerous just yet, but when nothing happened to them, the chimeras & Greed were the first to make a move to the stage, watching as their friend's body curled up into a ball on the floor holding her head. Her finger nails grew the size of machetes, & her canines grew & sharpened with her senses…Her body felt like it was going so far into over drive she couldn't take it.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know…Greed…!"

"Damn…" The homunculus knew what this was…He had seen this happen before a few times…

The red light was coming from her body…A red glowing light usually only meant one thing…

"She has a philosopher stone as her core…?" Greed muttered his words only loud enough for him to hear it, making the others stare at him as if he never said anything.

"Greed!"

"Shut up Dorchetto! I can handle it!" In a means to save the kitten, Greed attempted to her up only to get a violent jerk out of the girl as she began to scream in even more pain.

"Whoa! Elise! Elise!" He cradled her the best he could, trying to hold her breaking form in his arm as her entire being began to deconstruct & reconstruct itself like the stone always did before it took over its host.

This was crazy.

….Those bastards from Lab 5 had somehow turned this girl into a chimera &…A human based homunculus. Did they even have a name for this kind of thing? If they did Greed didn't know what it was…But he was…Astonished at what was happening in front of him…

Elise… was turning into a homunculus…

"I know it hurts babe, but let it take you… Don't fight it! It'll only kill you if you do! Except it!" He pleaded with Ellie in her sudden deep submission only hoping that she would hear him & just accept the power of the stone in order to live.

He couldn't tell whether he was doing it to see what would happen or to see if she would survive it, but either way, he was running out of options.

It was only after a few more jerks of her body & grunted pants… It seemed that his voice was beginning to reach her. "Ellie…"

He held her tight to him, finally getting his strength around her to shelter from the world…

Again the light began to lessen…And so did her pain.

The screams had fallen to softened & tired pants with light rasping from her lungs. Her eyes tried hair to stay open, but the merely with barely any strength to go on… It was then her body began to form back to normal, no longer were her nails claws, & her teeth were back to their sizes once more. In time, the entire place fell silence…

Everyone in the place didn't say a word, & the guest that were originally here before, disappeared…

Even Greed couldn't say anything…He just held the poor kitten in his arms, continuing to pet the side of her head to soothe her in her deep sleep…

"Should we call a doctor?"

"No…" Was the first thing out of Greed's mouth & the last.

"Then what're we going to do, huh? Leave her in another coma like she was in Lab 5?"

"Calm down." Dorchetto was trying his best here.

"I'm trying, but I'm feeling helpless here! Did you see what happened her? Her body twisted up like fucking screw driver & then reconstructed everything back to normal! What the fuck did those bastards do to her! Is she going to be going through this again? We need to know! We need to help her!"

"We know Martel, we know. We really do, but the best thing to do right now is to stay calm & think of a plan that will keep us & _Elise_ safe." After that, there was nothing left to be said. Everyone sat in silence once again wondering & hoping when the poor girl would awaken…

…Or if she would _ever_ awaken…

By the time five the next morning rolled around, Greed couldn't take relaxing this time…He couldn't even stand staring at his glass knowing that her glass from the previous night was still sitting on the table in front of him…

It was bothering him for some reason & he didn't know why, so what better thing for him to do then get rid of what's bothering him…

Which was the nagging feeling of wanting to check up on her…

"Where you going boss?"

"I want to see if the kitten's alright..." As many times as he's seen this happen unsuccessfully, the ones that never made it usually had the stones liquid flowing out from every Orpheus of their body, & wore the face of horror to match the pain they once felt but her…

With Elise…It wasn't like that! He knows she made it! She was alive, he could feel it, so why wasn't she waking up!

_Fuck… _It bothered him when he didn't know the answers…

When he reached her room, he opened it with ease, but slowly made his made his way in trying not to startle her awake if that was even possible at this point. He quietly walked over with his hands in his pockets as usual, & stood in front of the girl slumbering so soundly.

He didn't make any sudden movements. He just stared down at her without a word, hoping in seeing her would ease his fluttering thoughts…But they only made them worse…

…This time…

His thoughts wondered among her & her features….

Her back was turned to him, with her hair covering her neck & some of her back. She really did have the most gorgeous hair he had ever laid eyes on. It was black as raven's feather & even softer than silk…And it always smelled like chocolate; don't ask for the life of him why, it just did! But none the less, he loved everything about her, she was perfect in every way in his eyes, but he knew one thing that bugged him more than anything…

He may have her as a possession, but like every woman he wanted & got…He wanted & wanted _get_ Elise too.

He found it strange that he hadn't had a taste of her like all the other girl's he came across, but he knew that was because this neko was different from them…

She was different in every way. She was goofy, a jokester, shy, hyper when she wanted to be, ambitious, helpful, she never tried to complain, & she was always opened minded…absent-minded… That made him laugh a little at the thought of her leaving the bathtub running or from leaving something in the oven too long.

She-,…She was surely something...

_What the hell is wrong with me? Come on Greed get your head out of the clouds…Idiot._

Greed had to shake his head of the ridiculous thoughts popping into his head, just before hearing Elise beginning to turn over with a strong painful moan turning her face to him with such a sickly pale tone to her once peachy fair skin.

"Elise…" He said her name just above a whisper before sitting on the bed next to her, gripping her hand at first to see if his touch would wake her.

But somehow it was making her worse…

"Come on, wake up." She began to struggle against him now, throwing her head from side to side violently as she began to whimper & cry out in pain.

"Wake up!" He had enough of this, he had to shake her awake. He couldn't stand seeing the look on her face. It was in so much pain… And her tears?

It was the first he had ever seen her cry…

"Elise!" Finally out of her nightmarish hell, the panther awakened with a loud gasp when she flung herself forward straight into Greed's arms…

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-<strong>

She could hear the beeping noise as she awakened from a sleep that merely seemed like seconds…

The beeping sound was steady, almost as steady as heart beat would sound.

She began to wonder if it was the sound of a heart monitor.

And indeed she was correct…

Elise adjusted her eyes to the bright light above her, feeling the sting of it as she stared up into it…

It was starting to cause a really bad migraine…

Not only that her body was starting to hurt…A lot.

"Good…You're awake…I didn't think you'd be able to withstand this much…" A male's soothing voice called out to her, making her ears hurt for the first time in her life. It felt like her ear drums were about to explode, but she tried hard to ignore the pain…

Let's just say that wasn't going all too well.

"Now, answer my question…Chimera…Can you speak…?"

"Huh…? S-Speak? Yeah…Did-, Did you just call me…?" Elise could barely make a coherent sentence, although in her mind she thought she was doing fine; until she looked down at her body to see the horror before her…

With a blurred vision, Elise could barely make out that her body was being ripped opened, with a red glowing heart beating within her chest…

"What…What the fuck?" She nearly cried at the sight of her own body being torn opened.

"Damn, we're going to need more anesthetics in here! And get another doctor in here with morphine!"

Before she could stay awake for anymore of her nightmare, she could feel her body go into shock from what she had experienced, but as the nurse had tried injecting a dose of some into her blood stream…Elise did the unthinkable…She sat up, extended her claws…And sliced the man in half before falling into a deep slumber…

**-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Elise flung herself forward out of her hellish nightmare &amp; straight into a warm pair of arms.<p>

She didn't even seem to realize she was dreaming when she first woke up, but when she hear a voice hushing her…She knew she was safe…

_It was-…It was all just a dream… _Her eyes were misted with tears, & her body shook to the feel his hand caressing the back of her head with care. With that she leaned into the person…

She already knew who it was already, & didn't care, the fact that she had something to hold on to after that…Was anything but a relief to her as she gasped back to hold her sobs the best she could.

"It's okay Ellie…You're okay…" His voice was trying the best it knew how to be comforting & it seemed to work how soft & soothing he was to her ears, & with a tight grip on the back of his vest she finally began to feel her heart follow back into a normal rhythm.

You know, you'd think Greed would've been uncomfortable by her crying…Or by her holding onto him the way she was…The silly little fact of the matter was…He wasn't…

He secretly smiled down at her & laid back down against her pillow covering her goose bumped covered body with the comforter that warmed her before…

The avaricious stayed where he was on the side of her bed removing some of her bangs from her face a little in a spare of the moment, "You going to be alright…?"

"I think so…" Her voice was so weak & tired, it was nearly raspy.

"Good…." Was all he could reply, before asking, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Mm…Mm-mm…" She was being timid again. She didn't want to speak or talk about it, & Greed couldn't really tell as he leaned to see the confused & sorrowful look on her face, "Do you want to talk about it later?"

"Yeah…." She sighed nuzzling into the side of her pillow before looking over at Greed who seemed like he was deep in thought, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm? Nothing kitty… Nothing at all… I'm just… glad you're going to live. You gave everyone quite a scare…You know?"

"Sorry…"

"Oh babe, it wasn't your fault… If anything…just…" He had to stop himself. Knowing what she had gone through, he didn't want her going through any more than what she had already endured, "Never mind. It's a long story. F-forget it; anyways, on another note, you want something to eat?" She shook her head.

"Thirsty?" Elise shook her head again making the homunculus scoff with a cocked brow, "Well then what do you want?"

Out of a sudden knot in her stomach, Elise's face flushed with embarrassment as her eyes mist over again, "C-could…"

"Yes…?" He egged on wondering what this little kitten could possibly want from him, other than food or medicine at the moment.

"Could you…stay here…" She trailed off reaching over hesitantly before gripping onto her boss's hand, hard. So much so, her nails were gently digging into the sides of his fingers bones, "With me…?" He didn't know what to say. It was something completely random…

But he couldn't deny her….Could he? He stared down at her a little longer till her teary, pleading eyes turned to him for his answer.

"Now how can I say no with eyes like that, huh?" He chuckled getting over the kitten's feet, making himself comfortable next to her. When he was comfortable enough he pulled Elise into his chest & laid his forehead against the side of her head, "Is this okay beautiful?" He asked softly, trying not to scare the Neko…As if he could.

"Mm-hmm…" As much as she wanted to comment on that nick name again, she really didn't have the energy to do so, &

"You're going to tell me what's bugging you tomorrow. Right?" Even though he wasn't being demanding about it, he knew she would have to tell him what she had dreamt about & Elise knew that too. The kitten could only look over at him, staring back into his eyes as she thought about it, then smiled sleepily up at him before answering, "Only if you tell me what happened before I passed out."

"Hmm…" With a soft kissed into her hair, causing Elise to gasp, he chuckled as he nuzzled his face into the back of her head as he attempted to doze off with her, "I think I could do that…Equivalent Exchange as the old saying goes…"

"Huh?"

"Heh…Don't worry about it, Ellie…" With a soft yawn & a snuggle of her hips to his Greed closed his eyes & relaxed his body against his chimera, " Let's just rest."

It took Elise a minute as she looked back to see the Avaricious slumbering softly behind her. She knew he wasn't really asleep but the fact that he wanted her to rest…Made her smile.

He cared about her…It may have been not as a friend, but the fact that he came up stairs to see if she was alright after all the excitement from earlier, it showed her that she had someone that cared for her well being…

Not like her parents…

These people…

This _man_…

They were all something else, & she was glad to know them. To have them in her life now only after 3 months.

With a light yawn of her own, Elise shook her head of sleep & finally gave in, nuzzling her back into Greed once more time, feeling him hold her tighter as they both fell asleep in each other's arms…

Most people would've found this odd…But to the two of them…Who cared? They were at peace…And that's all that mattered…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next- Chapter V: Friends<em>**

_What is a friend..._

_A friend is a someone that will stand by you _

_Someone that always has your back & tell you the truth even when it hurts_

_They're the person that will try anything to make you smile & make you laugh..._

_So...Is that what you are?_

* * *

><p><strong>This one took forever! I'm so so sorry again for my delay &amp; misspellings of sorts lol. And for some of us that needed a stress reliever I hope this was a good one for you guys( at least to hold you over) &amp; the next one will be out as soon as it can. Promise! R&amp;R peoplez!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

**_Yay Disclaimers!: I don't own FMA or FMAB are we all don't own these things...And Greed...Which we wish we could..._**

**_Note: This was a 35 page chapter I did in over 24 hours...I hope this will please you Greed fans...Sorry for any misspelling I did my best to go through & fix as many mistakes as possible, so enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: Friends<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elise couldn't help but feel achy &amp; tired. All that reconstructing of her being really took it out of her. But yet there was still one that thing that bothered her…It had been three days &amp; she still felt like crap!<p>

_Maybe I'm coming down with something… _With a small sneeze & sniffle she was beginning to think it was possible, & with Greed not letting her leave the room under her conditions she knew this next week was going to be rough…And _boring_…!

Great, what will the kitten do all alone in her room for the next couple of days? Clean? Read a book? Oh, maybe have a knitting party! Ooh, somebody stop her she's on a roll!

While debating what to do, Elise couldn't help but feel a tinge of uneasiness boiling inside her. Maybe she was getting claustrophobic…She was half cat & in being so, she hated being in small places for too long.

So with a soft sigh she closed her eyes in defeat & wriggled herself out of bed to make her way out the door. She could see from the top of her door frame the clock ticking away the time… 4:20p.m.

She took a hold of the knob before her & poked her head outside to see if anyone was in the halls, but unfortunately it seemed everyone was busy in their rooms or down stairs. All she wanted was a glass of water, but since she needed some way of getting it, she had to go get it herself.

Not like she couldn't, it's just…Greed _told_ her to. _Stay in bed…Ask for someone to get you what you need if anything._

Well, he couldn't blame her if she hadn't have any one to ask, so with a small tinge of paranoia filling her chest she slowly made her way down the steps with her hands holding on to both of the rails making sure her legs could get use to the steps one by one again. Elise could tell from the way her legs were wobbling she was going to be walking like a new born pony for the next few days.

It felt weird, but none the less she was slowly getting use to the steps with ease.

Although, when she made it half way down the stairs, she began to hear her name being mentioned in a conversation everyone was apparently having.

From where Elise was standing on the stairs she could see the Chimeras standing around Greed, while the Avaricious himself sat on his favorite couch with a very skeptical look on his face, hunched over as he stared off at the filled couch in front of him with his fingers laced beneath his chin.

They all looked serious from where Elise was, & only waited for some else to say something, before making her appearance.

Martel was the first to speak among the group, "So, do you think they have a name for this sort of thing?"

"I don't know…Like I said I've only seen it done a few times & they were all failures. Not one was successful except for one. I don't even know what happened to it. Apparently a man name Scar came & killed it & its creator. Apparently he was a Sewing Life Alchemist that could create Chimeras as well…I take it that's how they were able to make you guys by taking what that Alchemist knew. And now, they've made a Chimera, human based homunculus…" The homunculus seemed very deep in thought when he paused for a moment letting a small smirk take his face as his laced fingers attempted to hide it, "Hmm, I guess that explains why she was never really hungry, no matter how many times I'd ask her."

Elise could only wonder what they were discussing about. Or more of who they were discussing about. Was it someone they were going after?

"When do you think we should tell her?" Roa was the one to pop the question into everyone's mind…Even Elise's.

_They're talking about me…? Wait…I'm-…I'm the…No…Wait, I don't get it. Was what happened to me that day on stage because of whatever those white coats did to me in Lab 5? _

Her memory was still fuzzy from that night. All she could still remember was having a few drinks with Greed when he asked her to sing on stage, & when she tried, she ended up getting a really bad migraine…And then…Poof! That was it, she couldn't remember the rest.

"When she's ready to remember." Greed retorted with command in his voice, "I keep asking if she remembers anything after our talk, but…Nothing." Greed sounded disappointed. What was it that he wanted her to remember exactly?

This was beginning to itch at the back of her skull now. She was trying harder & harder to remember what happened, the only thing she could remember was the damn lights being too bright & her stomach started to feel queasy.

The sudden memory was killing her brain & actually starting to make her feel slightly nauseous…

_Wait! I think I'm getting something!_

She started to remember a bright red glow consuming her body…And excruciating pain was eating her alive, from the inside out. She felt like she was dying a death so painful she couldn't even describe it to someone even if they asked her to. It just hurt so much…

Greed was calling out to her, telling her to give into the stone…

_What stone?_

The more she was starting to take in, the more her brain was starting to hurt, & her mind felt like it was on the brink of exploding.

"G-Greed-…!" Elise didn't even realize she was calling out his name, & caught everyone off guard.

They all stood up from where they were sitting to see Elise stumbling down the stairs with the look of pain running through her face…

Remembering everything from her dream to the experience of having her body ripped apart from the inside & slowly but surely, it was taking a toll on her. She was holding onto the rail for dear life as she came sliding down the last step holding her head in one hand feeling her world begin to spin before her eyes.

"Elise…"

"I…I'm hurting…Please…I need water…" Her voice was shaking & her eyes were on the verge of tears by the time the others made their move come to her side.

"You should be in bed." Greed ordered, only getting a firm stare from the Neko.

"You shouldn't be talking behind my back!"

"I wasn't-,"

"Yes…Yes you were. Whether it was good or bad…It's not nice." She panted holding onto her head with a cringe of pain souring her features.

"Here…Sit down." Greed quickly swooped up the kitten in his arms & brought her over to the couch. When he properly laid her down, he grabbed on of the throw pillows & settled it behind her head.

"Ulchi, water please."

"Yes sir." The croc hurried off to the kitchen without a word, while everyone else huddled around to the couch once more, with Greed making himself comfortable under the kitten's legs.

Once Elise was comfortable enough, she placed the back of her hand over her closed eyes to take everything in, & hoped that the world before her would stop spinning eventually, "So…What am I?" She suddenly asked just above a whisper. It may have been soft, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Including Greed who only gave a grimace look to the poor girl. He took a minute to answer, since he didn't really know what the name for her species was. He didn't think they had given the genes a name for the fact that there was never a successful combination of the two, but after a short sigh, Greed just looked down at the panther with a solemn smirk while brushing his fingers against her knees & shins, "You're Elise. It's who you've always been."

"No, that's not what I asked…_What_ am I?" She was gritting her teeth to hear the words that couldn't be spoken. So, with a comforting squeeze of her leg Greed looked her over with a short shake of his head before answering her, "I don't know, babe."

There was long silence before Dorchetto finally spoke up, "Does it really matter Kitty?"

"No." She was trying so hard not to break down in front of everyone. She didn't want them all to see her cry. She was stronger than that. She knew it! So why did she want to cry so bad?

"You know who you are, right? Does making you a homunculus make you any different as a person?"

"Yes-,…And no." The others all laughed at her whining voice she suddenly found the more she started to feel better.

"So then tell us kiddo…" Martel was now asking the question as she sat on the arm of the couch over the kitten's head, "What's troubling you about being a hybrid?" Elise didn't know what to say. She thought about it, but nothing came to mind. She never had a problem with becoming a homunculus…I mean, her boss was one, so it wasn't a big surprise. And she was already something other than a human…So the fear of being turned into _anything_ had already up & left her.

"Nothing is…I'm troubled by these sick experiments those _people_ keep pulling on me. It doesn't seem like they're ever going to stop…Not until they've killed me…Or used me up till I eventually kill myself; which I know they know I wouldn't do that because it'd be pointless. They'd just get another little girl to take my place & I'd rather have it done to me than another _kid_!" The thought of having loveless parents made her heart ache. All she ever wanted was someone to love her. Whether family, or friend wise, all she wanted was someone to care about her, & to care for them in return.

"Well, at least you've got us here to help you through this…If you ever need anything, You know we'll be here to help you through it." Dorchetto spoke strongly knowing he was getting a smile out of everyone in the room.

In all her uncontrollable thinking, Elise too began to smile from underneath her hand & finally peaked through to see her canine friend, Dorchetto, the ox Roa, the snake Martel, Greed the Avaricious, & everyone else smiling at her, "I'm glad. Thanks you guys…" With that the girl sat up rubbing her eyes of sleep & stretched out her arms to stop the aching in her muscles, "Anything for you, doll."

By this time Ulchi had already brought the water in front the kitchen & handed it to Greed to hand to the parched kitten, "Water?"

"Mm-hmm." Elise put her hand around the glass & drank down the water half way before sitting it back down on the table to plop herself back against couch, feeling Greed's arm just behind her.

"So, I have a question Greed."

"Eh?" He tilted his head to Elise to see her curious gaze turning to meet his, "What is it?"

"Since you're a homunculus too…You can also regenerate your body after a serious injury, right?"

"That's right." He replied with a prideful grin.

"Well, in the beginning of my training, I had regenerated myself after Roa slugged me with his hammer, remember?"

The man replayed the scene in his head humming a chuckle, "I remember."

"So, do you think that on account of him hitting me so hard, that the stone had somehow awakened itself? That maybe by me regenerating myself it was the first step to my transformation?"

The greedy homunculus was seriously thinking about her thesis, "It's a possibility. Nothing is impossible."

It made Elise ponder more about her abilities, about all the new genes running through her veins. but under all the thinking, Elise's mind started to wonder off a little towards something else.

"Um, sorry, not to change the subject or anything but what is today's date?"

"W-Well if I'm not mistaken…" Dorchetto scratched the bottom of his chin before the date came to mind, "It's May…19th, 1914." Ellie could only roll her eyes to Dorchetto this time giving him a cocked brow & a mischievous smile, "I know what _year_ it is, silly."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes back mimicking her before the smile & giggles that showed on her features disappeared into a solemn expression.

"In any case, why did you want to know what day it is? Anything special coming up? A holiday? We haven't already passed April have we?"

Just when the pup asked, Elise could only freeze when she thought about the date & buttoned her lip, "No…" She progressed to curl the hands in her lap into fists in an attempt to tell them what was bugging her, "I-…" But she stopped before she could even start.

"It's okay Ellie, just tell us. Do have somewhere to be or something? Got a hot date?" Greed joked this time only getting the dark haired kitten to shake her head harder.

"No…" Her voice broke a little when she turned back to him with misty eyes, "I-…I don't want to say it. It's stupid."

"Come on Ellie stop dancing around us & tell us already." Dorchetto retorted slightly annoyed, not realizing that even though he wasn't totally serious about being annoyed, that Elise was certainly not in the mood for dry humor.

Out of nowhere a rush of rage suddenly filled the girl's mind, making her leap to her feet making the ground slightly vibrate beneath her, "You know what Doro, shut up! If I don't want to talk about I don't have to! So shove off! " Elise didn't mean for it to come off so rude & abrupt. She was nearly yelling at him which is what threw him & everyone else off guard.

It was then that Ellie looked around her, matching the same sudden surprised look that was written on everyone's face.

"I'm Sorry…" Was all she could whisper before turning away to walk out.

"Elise-, Wait, where're you going? Elise!" Greed asked sitting up from the couch, but she never answered him.

She sprinted up the stairs & ran out of the bar without looking back, no matter how much Greed attempted to call after her.

"Elise! Damn it, what the hell just happened?" He was baffled by what he saw. Everyone was. They didn't even know what went wrong!

Especially Dorchetto. He didn't know what he did wrong. Was it because he pried at the wrong time? She never had a problem with telling him or Martel anything before, but after that…

There was something definitely bothering the girl, & it apparently had to do with a date.

"Should we go after her?" Roa asked rubbing the back of his head as he looked down to his boss & comrades.

"Of course. I'm not just going to let her just run off like that. Bido, do you think you could catch up to her? See if you can't get her back here, a.s.a.p."

"What, do you think something's going to happen if we don't get her back her soon?" The blonde woman asked with a caution to her tone.

"I don't know…I just like to expect the unexpected." He muttered the last part loud enough for them to hear, but if he was saying to anyone, it was more to himself than anything.

Deep down he knew his brothers were out there searching… And it would only be a matter of time before they came to Dublith.

He just knew it…

* * *

><p>Elise never stopped running. She stayed at the same pace running into people through the streets as she held her ears to her head &amp; attempted hard to hide her tail till she found an open alley way with a garbage can to hide behind.<p>

She didn't even know how far she ran, but from what she could tell, it wasn't very far. She hoped the others wouldn't find her just yet. She needed a minute to gather her thoughts, especially after her blowing up & running out bar like a mad woman at Dorchetto.

_Dorchetto… _She felt horrible. She yelled at her closest friend because she freaked out, & it killed her to no end, because he was her best friend! They did everything together! They ate together, laughed together, drank together, walked together…Even trained together!

In a spare moment, Elise couldn't help but let out a tear or two when she gasped back a sob that attempted to make itself known. She used the back of her hands to wipe away the stains of her tears as best as she could before standing up to compose herself.

Unfortunately while the girl continued to calm herself, an unfamiliar voice spoke out from the alley way, startling the living hell out of the kitten.

"Awe, the poor thing looks lost." The boy sounded like he was mocking her when he chuckled.

"Envy, that's not a nice way to greet our new sister…Well…_Half_ sister." The woman's voice was just a mocking, but more nonchalant.

When Elise turned to them, she looked to the woman first who was dressed in all black that matched the color of her hair, & amethyst colored eyes…Like someone she knew…And in the middle of her chest…Laid also a familiar tattoo…

The same went for her two other friends, palm tree head & Mr. blob.

"Can I eat her Lust?" Her hungry biddy eyed companion asked staring at the Chimera with his finger in his mouth.

"No Gluttony. Wait till the job is done, then we'll feed you."

"Okay."

"You're…"

"Homunculi? That's right, girl. Now come with us & we'll have no reason to harm you…"

* * *

><p>All the while this was happening, Bido had just slithered onto the roof tops, sensing the body heat of the frightened kitten, &amp; a few others who seemed to be…a little strange. At first Bido thought nothing of it, but when he perked up at the sound of Elise's voice, he made his way over to the side of the building &amp; looked over the brick wall to hear two other voice talking as well. Ones he had never heard before<p>

_Ms. Elise…Who is she-,…? _The Lizard's thought trailed off when he curiously looked over at the three dark suited strangers with a very suspicious & untrusting look in his eyes.

That's when he noticed the red lines & tattoos on their bodies…

"Now come with us & we'll have no reason to harm you."

It took Elise a minute to study them fully before she turned her attention back to the woman named Lust, "So…that means…You're them?"

"Eh? Them who?" The one known as Envy sounded annoyed that the girl was being so vague, so she cleared it up with a change of her furrowed brows, & low frown, "You're the ones that Greed warned me about. You're his brothers from Central…"

_He never mentioned he had a sister… _She secretly noted.

The two Lust & Envy merely seemed astounded at the fact that she knew that. And with a vicious grin, the green haired boy cackled at the girl's wit, "What a clever chimera you are! Wow, they sure picked you out the bunch didn't they? Well, we've been looking all over for you pet. We'll have to deal with Greed later, right now all we need is _you._" With every step he took Elise would take two steps back, "Get over here…" His voice called demandingly.

Before any of them could blink, the panther had sprinted out of the alley way, refusing to look back at the people she was sensing on her tail.

* * *

><p>In the distance Bido was hurrying in the other direction. He hated that he left her behind like that, but what was he going to do? Try to stop them by himself?<p>

The best option was to get Greed & the others fast, for after the move he made, it was only a matter of time before the homunculus were bound to caught up with the frightened kitten.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, where the hell are they? Bido should've been back by now. Are they just chatting it up, or did something happen?" Greed growled between his teeth as he paced himself through out the entire bar.<p>

He couldn't sit still not for a second, his mind wouldn't let him rest until he saw that Elise & Bido were back in one piece. The only thing he did was gulp back a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves & lit up a cigarette afterwards to keep himself from lashing out at a table he was starting to eye.

"I don't like the feel of this…They've been gone for 30 minutes, & Elise doesn't stay mad that long. And besides, it's Bido. She can't be mad at him. Can't she?" As much as Dorchetto liked joking around to lighten the mood, it was then that Bido came tumbling into the bar in a panic.

"Mr. Greed! It's Elise! Ms. Elise!" He had composed himself by the time his boss had leaped over the couch to reached him, "Where is she Bido!"

"The other Homunculi! They're here in Dublith trying to capture Ms. Elise!"

"What?" The expression on Greed's face filled with distraught.

_The other homunculi are here? Now? Why? And what would they want with her?_

" Which direction were they heading last?"

"North. She's heading out of the village. And sir…?" A look of fear & worry over whelmed the reptiles features, "She's not wearing any cover…"

"Damn it, alright, Dorchetto, Martel, Roa? You're coming with me. Everyone else just stay here! Don't go anywhere until we return, do I make myself clear!" There was no questions about it, the others were already prepared & running out the door to take the roof tops to find their endangered companion.

_Damn it's a wonder why the hell she ran off like that! And now look at the mess she's gotten herself into? Ah hell doll-face, why __**did**__ you run off like that? What got you so worked up about a stupid date?…Well, whatever it is…I'm going to make sure you tell me… _He couldn't admit it, but a small tinge of him was starting to feel a sudden ache in his chest over his lost kitten. He could only imagine how scared she was, & how scared she probably looked as she ran for her life to avoid his sadistic brothers…

Every single scenario began to pop into his head, & with every second the Avaricious became more angry causing his carbon based shield to reveal take his torso & arms.

_I swear…If they try to lay one finger on her…! _

* * *

><p>Elise had never run so fast in her life. It was only thanks to her animal cat-like reflexes &amp; homunculus DNA that this kitten could move at such lightening fast speed. At first she almost couldn't keep up with the world around her, but while she continued to give in to her senses in surviving, her eyes began to adjust till everything turned as clear as day.<p>

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Elise could hear the taunts that Envy was throwing at her with soft laughter from beyond the trees. In an instant, her animal instincts kicked into high gear with all that she could.

From what the panther could scan out she was already at the edge of town heading into the forest, when she suddenly she noticed a large line of cars sitting in her direction with Military soldiers armed to the teeth.

And the one they were pointing the guns at…Were none other than Elise.

_What the-, Shit…what just happened? _

"Elise Knightly! This is Central Military; under the direct orders of Furher King Bradley, you are to with us for interrogation." A man with a speaker called out the girl, only getting Elise's eyes to blink back tears of terror.

She knew her parents were part of the Military, & if that was the case…

She knew she had no choice…It was either kill or be killed…

That's what her instincts told her as she cradled herself in her arms, shaking her head violently as she backed away from them. Knowing that she was trapped like a rat.

Her eyes screwed shut trying to figure out a plan, but in all the chaos happening before her, she could only feel her mind loosing grip on reality, & straight into insanity.

"No! I'm not going back! I'm not going back!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "You people are monsters!"

Her eyes that were once a bright green eyes, drained of themselves of their beautiful color they once were & changed into a dark violet color. Her once innocent features distorted into anguish & rage when she started to think of all the horrible things they did to her in that Laboratory. Waking her up from the dead of sleep on the operating table to ask a simple question to see if the experiments were going as planned! Her parents luring her into the place & showing her all those failed experiments, while they began to plan their next operating victim.

….Her….

This whole thing was tearing her body & mind apart.

"_**Get away from me**_!" Nothing seemed to work as she cried out in sobs, choking back on gasps as she doubled over in fear.

She felt so helpless….

They were going to take her back to that incorrigible place. They were going to force her to do whatever they wished of her.

_Greed… _Her thoughts cried out for him in all hopelessness, _…What do I do? What do I do? I don't want to give up! I don't!_

With a final scream she cried out the only name that came to mind, hoping in desperation he would come to her rescue, "**Greed!**"

From nowhere out of the sky, like a guardian angel…Her savior had answered her prayers, "No need to shout woman…I'm right here…"

Her eyes shot open to their original emerald green when she heard that familiar cocky voice.

Her heart nearly gave way when she noticed him standing in front with his back to turned to her. He stood on guard & alert with his ultimate shield covering most of his body from what Elise could see; & from what she could tell, instead of that signature grin or smirk that usually painted his handsome face…His features showed a most fearsome look that Ellie had never witnessed before.

"Oh Greed…" She could feel her lungs give out a big sigh of a relief as she blessed his name with tears daring to seep from the corner of her eyes.

"Just stand back, we'll handle this…" He assured.

"We…?"

"Yeah….We! As in all of us?" She knew she was crying at this point. She looked back to see that Dorchetto, Martel, & Roa were all standing behind her.

"That's what comrades do, Elise. They protect each other."

"Dorchetto…"

"Hang on guys, I think we're about to get extremely boned here if we don't start thinking of an escape plan…" Greed sang tilting his head back to the others having them all look to see that the Military was about to make their move on them.

"So, what should we do?" Elise asked wiping her tears to put on her game face.

"Um…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well…More like, I didn't think this far ahead. I just wanted to get you & go." He said it so simple that it made everyone's jaws drop like an animated cartoon.

"So…What now?"

"Run."

"What?"

"I said, _**run**_!" Greed turned around before anyone could blink & grabbed his damsel by her waist & threw her over his shoulder as the others began to sprint for it as well.

"Ah! Put me down this is ridiculous! I can run too you know! Hey! Are any of you listening to me?"

"NO!" They all cried.

"They're kidnapping Ms. Knightly get them!" One of the commanders bellowed angrily getting all of the soldiers to start firing at the sprinting Chimeras.

"Hey! I thought we were training to fight these guys?" Elise suddenly asked trying to pull herself out of the others hands that were literally holding her up in the air like a dead boar!

"We are…But we have bigger issues than The Military right now doll."

"Like what?"

"You, who…" From out of no where, a sudden sound of someone cooing reached the ears of Greed & the chimeras.

They shifted their eyes among their surrounding as they continued to run in god knew what direction to escape the Military, but it wasn't until they looked behind them that their eyes widened at the 'even bigger problem', that Greed seemed to mention…

"Envy!" Elise growled at the grinning homunculus, "What? You didn't miss me? I'm hurt, & we're practically family." His voice attempted to sound hurt, but it was so apparent to everyone that the he was merely playing with her.

"As if!" The kitten spat back before actually spitting into the cross-dresser's eye.

"Ah! Son of a-, you horrid wench! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Envy leaped up at top speed trying to catch up to Greed & the others, who only stopped running when they came to another clearing in tall grass.

It was by this time the Military had lost track of them, now only leaving Greed against Envy….Lust….And Gluttony who had completely surrounded them.

"Greed, Is that you…?" Envy sang almost trying to resist a laugh at his brethren.

"The one & only ugly."

The look on Envy's face was priceless when he growled in anger, "Bastard…I'm going to enjoy bringing you back to Father. You know he's really upset with you for screwing up a lot of things for him. Like that _girl_ for one…You shouldn't have let her out of her _cage_." Just how he pronounced the last word made the kitten's spine shiver uneasily.

"You mean Elise…? Yeah, sorry about that. But as much as I'd like to stay & reminisce on old times, I have some important business back home I need to settle." While the two were going at it, Elise could see Greed's eyes taking a small glance back at her.

He must've been really upset with her. She ran off, completely forgetting about Greed's warning about his brothers, & caused a complete panic for not only her boss, but her friends…

_Friends…_

While the arguing continued, Elise could only stop in her thoughts, guilt tripping herself as she pondered on what was happening around.

It all because of her, her comrades could've gotten hurt…Or worse. And the mere thought of it crushed her. More than she thought it would.

_Jesus, I could've gotten them killed because of my recklessness…_

"You want to start?" Lust asked rather bored as she tilted her head to the side.

"If you don't mine me leading, toots." Greed gave one last taunt before a sudden gust of wind took the air around them. Silence was suffocating the atmosphere around the Homunculi & Chimeras.

"On one condition." Envy said, "Let's make this interesting…How about the ones that are left standing…Take home the prize." The green haired boy pointed over to Elise who nearly flinched at his answer, "Her."

"Sure." Greed smirked chuckled maliciously, "Why not…"

"Good, well now that that's settled…" With out another spoken word, Lust, Gluttony & Envy made their move. They attempted to come straight at the Avaricious, but being as quick as he was, it was simple for Greed to move out of the way, flipping & blocking any attack Envy could muster at him, "Come on Greed, just give it up. You know you can't beat us!"

"You talk big for an ugly little bug eyed monster!" He taunted only getting the other homunculus to growl in rage.

"What was that!" Greed pushed back against Envy, immediately shielding himself when he saw Lust try to uphold a sneak attack from the other side of him.

"Oh, Greed. You really disappoint us. I'm surprised Father hasn't just taken your stone & killed you already; you're such a nuisance."

"Ha, a nuisance? Oh sis, I'm hurt, truly."

"Well then…If you'd let me…" Lust raised up her right hand & extended out her nails like long daggers as she smirked devilishly at her sibling, "I could ease that pain."

* * *

><p>From the far side of the grassy planes, Elise, Dorchetto, Martel, &amp; Roa were all staring down the hungry Homunculus known as Gluttony. At first the thing seemed puzzled, staring at the four of them before he turned to Lust, "Lust…Can I eat them? Can I?" He pleaded with a big smile, drooling.<p>

"I guess…You still haven't eaten have you? Oh well. As long as you leave the kitten to us it's fine. Father wants her in prime condition."

"Ah…I see. So the old man's got plans for little Ellie is that it?" Greed seemed amused making the panther tremble as she took a step back.

"That's right. And you're making it really difficult to do our job. So screw off!"

"Make me!" Again the siblings went at it, attempting to slow Greed down with all that they could, but in all honest it seemed like an uneven fight. It was two against one!

And from Elise's point of view it was making her shake. Shake with fear & anxiousness.

She may have trained for these kinds of things, but she wasn't expecting anyone to show up from a while. Not until she was fully ready! But yet, time waited for no one, & with the hitched breath caught in her throat, the kitten was finding it hard to find any means in fighting…That was until Roa finally took his step to the plate to fight the blob known as Gluttony, "Go Miss Elise."

"What?"

"You obviously don't look like you're up to fight right now…So let us go in for you."

"What? No! I'm staying here!"

"Elise! They're after _you_! The best way you can help us & Greed is by getting the hell out of here." Dorchetto took his step forward as well, before looking back with a comforting smile to calm the worried look written all over her face, "We can handle this. Don't worry."

She didn't know what to do; she couldn't just leave them there! As much as she knew they were more prepared than she was, she knew she had to stay & help somehow.

But…What could she do?

A small growl left her before she lowered her head & screwed her eyes shut, "Damn it! You all just better come back alive! I'll kill you if don't!"

The three just laughed before turning their attention back to Gluttony who was swaying his way over with hungry look in his eyes, "Time to Eat!" The big blob just jumped into the air & dove down hoping to smash one of the Chimeras, but thanks to their speed as well, they were able to dodge the attack ease.

"Run Elise!" Being startled out of her thoughts, Elise tried to waste no time running back into the heavy treed forest. She attempted to at least get behind the trees to start her journey back home, but just as she jumped into the branches, she heard a familiar voice grunt out in pain.

A cold sweat appeared upon her face when swung her head back around to see her boss laid out in a crater that they had created for him, "Like we said…You can't beat us."

"Go to hell Envy!" The Avarice growled fighting back against Lust's long nails that seemed to be in the form of extended daggers. They all stuck in various places of Greed's body. Two in his shoulders, & another two were in his abdomen making the avaricious growl in pain & frustration, "Damn…"

"Don't fret my brother…We'll make this quick." Just as Greed's eyes widened to the sight of the sharp nail to his forehead, Lust gave a victorious grin, thinking she had won the fight…

But they were dead wrong.

At the speed of light, a black blur swiped through the dark haired woman's claws cutting her daggers in half. They were all shocked. It was like in slow motion to them when they came to realize it was Elise that had now saved the Avaricious….

And she looked none too happy.

Her entire appearance had changed drastically within the few seconds that Greed was almost killed. Her eyes were that of an amethyst color once again, her finger nails were no longer that of a humans, but that of an animals. Almost like wolverine hands… Her canine were fully revealed from behind those full lips of hers, & with her ears tucked back in defense, the girl's eyes flickered with the clear intensity of wanting to kill…

"What the hell…" All the homunculi were completely in awe, even the Chimeras when they all froze at the sight of Elise's new form.

She didn't even look like the fun, hyper, shy girl they all knew…She looked like someone else…

Or something else…

"Don't you hurt him!" She screamed a roar before throwing herself at Lust, cutting the woman completely off guard when the full enraged kitten leaped up to slice the woman into 5 different pieces.

"Lust!" Gluttony growled at the one that killed his owner & bounced his way over to the crazed panther hoping to get his revenge by eating her, but unfortunately it was a bad move on his part since he didn't even get two feet without Elise coming around to decapitate & dismembered him with just a swipe of her hands.

From anyone's point of view, it was all happening so fast that no one could really react…

Greed was completely shocked at what he was seeing too. Or was it what he didn't see…Her speed was all a blur to the untrained eye but none the less he watched with astonishment as Ellie finally turned to Envy & leaped at him with an roaring cry.

"Ah-, Hey, w-wait!" With a loud growl Elise slashed him up something fierce. She straddled him & slashed at his entire behind. The screams coming from Envy only enthralling her further as she gashed, stabbed, & mutilated him, her screaming & roaring back into the now indistinct face that was once Envy. His blood & organs were flying into the air at this rate, & it wasn't until Greed came to pry Elise off of him did she even think about stopping.

She struggled greatly, surprising the avaricious when she tried to leap at the already shredded homunculus, "Elise stop it! He's dead, alright? We need to get out of here!"

"They started it!" She cried angrily.

"I know, I know, but there isn't much time they'll just regenerate themselves & then what?"

"I'll kill them again! I'll make them all suffer! Just like they made _me_ suffer!"

"Ellie stop it this isn't like you! This isn't like you at all!" His arms held on tightly around the girl, almost embracing her back to his chest as he attempted to calm the kitten.

"They were going to kill you, Greed! They were going to try to kill all of us!" She wiped her head around growling & panting back soft gasps that were starting to get the best of her. He could feel her heart going a mile a minute against him, & it only confirmed that she was not only angry…She was scared.

She was actually scared of loosing him. He stared back into those eyes, remembering what color they use to be. That beautiful emerald green, was no replaced with the eyes of an homunculus. They showed nothing but anger & sadness. Fear & confusion…

He hated seeing that look in her eyes, & only softened his gaze as he frowned down at her, "But they didn't…Look…I'm still here. Dorchetto's still here…Martel, & Roa…The others at the Nest…." Greed couldn't help himself; he cupped the side of her face still watching as the kitten's eyes widen to his touch & dissolved back into their original bright green he remembered them to be.

He didn't know why, but seeing the effect he had her made the Avarice feel more relieved than anything, & for her, he gave a small reassuring smirk as he brushed his thumb back & forth across her cheek, "We're not going anywhere…" He finally whispered putting his forehead to hers, seeing that the tears from her eyes began to roll down her cheeks.

She couldn't say anything, all she knew was that she was still trying to recover from the many events that had just occurred.

She was almost taken back to Central for further experience again, & in an attempt to save her, she nearly lost the only people that ever mattered to her.

That's when a sob passed her lips & in a sense to hold something, Elise leaned in & wrapped her arms around the Avarice's neck, hiding her face in the crook of it while she resisted to sob out a second time.

"Don't cry…You have nothing to cry about, doll-face." He cooed chuckling softly as he picked her up in his arms, feeling as her body fall limp as she continued to sniffle her sobs back.

Her cry was so soft & gentle it made the others frown to hear it, "Yes I do…"

"Hmm?"

"Almost got you all killed…" She rasped exhaling as she held onto him tighter, "I'm so sorry…" She broke down in the homunculus's arms. She couldn't stop her heavy tears from streaming down her face, "You guys are the only thing I have that are special to me…! And I nearly killed you because I was reckless…" The words from the girl were mind numbing & heart warming.

But what really threw Greed off was the tear filled look she gave him. Her face ridden with heavy weighted guilt, "I really am so sorry Greed." Again she buried her face away in shame, getting the avaricious to stare down at her with a strange sympathetic gaze before he cradled Elise into his embrace more, placing his chin on the top of her head, "Awe, kid…Stop that, crap. You didn't mean anything by it. We all know that…"

Another look took his face. One that couldn't be read by the others, but to him it was a look of sympathy, "So don't cry on our account." He chuckled just above a whisper wiping away the side of her face to see a small smile slightly come across her lips as she let out a stuffy laugh.

It was all over now, no one was going anywhere, & no one had gotten seriously injured… Well, for the most part...

So the only thing left to do, was head home as soon as they could. It might have been a few ways down hill, but taking the forest was the easiest route towards Dublith & the safest to stay out of sight.

The Avaricious sprinted into the army of oak & pine with Dorchetto the others following behind in silence letting the sounds of night take the air as they made off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>"Well…It's official…We're lost." Dorchetto rubbed the back of his head as he announced the new dilemma, now sharing his back with a exhausted kitten. The thought of loosing the homunculi was a main priority as they made their way back to the Devil's Nest, but in the hopes of trying to get back a main road, they ended up getting themselves all jumbled around in the forest.<p>

"We can see that Dorchetto, now do us a favor & start using that nose of yours to help us out, huh?" Martel retorted with spite on account of no matter how hard they tried, there wasn't a light or sound of a person or car. Which didn't make any sense, & the only thing anyone could sense was a stream near by.

Even with their animal instincts & Elise's ability to see in the dark that's all they were getting for the night apparently.

So, after a long search of finding home, Greed finally sighed running his fingers through his hair before he turned his face to the river & then back to his comrades, "How about we just camp out for tonight. It isn't going to get any brighter & we'll be able to see better first thing in the morning. Because I ain't staying out here any longer than I have to."

"Right."

As much as Greed sounded gloomy about the idea, it was the best plan for the mean time & within minutes the fire was made with no problem.

Their camp was made just on the shores of the river for necessities, & since it was away from the forest itself, they were sure to be safe until morning.

Now, everyone was seated on logs, that they had made around the fire, & began to think about today's events.

"Man, what a day huh?" Dorchetto started with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood a bit.

At first it seemed to do the trick, a few chuckles were heard, & a tiny laugh came from Ellie as well, but after a second…Seriousness began to kick in again.

"So, Elise…How're you feeling?" Greed asked looking over to the girl with a careful look, knowing that she knew he wanted to discuss what happened before she ran out.

"Okay." She replied just above a whisper feeling the tension coming from him. She could only wonder what he would say, or what he would do.

Either way she deserved it. At least that's how she felt.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm…" She didn't know what to say, all she wanted to do was continually tell them how sorry she was.

"Hon, I'm not trying to guilt trip you, but I need to know why you freaked out like that earlier. It was about a date, right?" Greed lifted himself from his seat & took his sweet time making his way over to the huddled kitten, noticing she was trying to avoid his eyes.

She was ashamed & he could see it, but it only made a small growl hiss from between his teeth, "Look at me Ellie..." The tone in his voice made her head shoot up immediately causing fear to take hold of her once again, but when she saw the look in his eyes, the fear subsided.

His eyes were mellow & tranquil.

He knelt down in front of her & studied the flicker of the fire in her eyes. The flames reflected & danced so perfectly in them making the tint of violet around her pupils look as if they were going to seep further into her green iris's.

After making her feel awkward under his gaze, Greed stared deeper into her eyes & cupper her hands in his leaning closer to her a little as he gave her the calmest look he had ever been able to give to a woman, "Do you see any kind of reason not to trust us? Have I ever given you a reason not to take my word for what they were worth?" The question only made the kitten look up in wonder & shake her head in response, "Have we ever given you a reason to doubt us?"

"No." She admitted meekly stating it to be the obvious.

He released one of her hands with his & placed it to her face to have her eyes that shifted downward look back into his eyes once more.

He couldn't have her look away… Not yet. He hated it when she did, "Then why are you so afraid of telling us about what happened on May 19th?"

It took Elise a minute to catch her breath & gather her thoughts, all the while she did her eyes were shifting between the homunculus's eyes. Left to right,& right to left, hoping to find the confidence to speak her mind the way he always did.

Those were eyes of a Dragon…Once with nothing to hold him back to speak his mind. To say what he wanted to say. To not be afraid of anything.

So the only thing the panther could do was give what her boss wanted.

An answer.

"It wasn't May 19th I was worried about." She started, seeing Greed's eyes perk with interest. It made her look away on demand, but she quickly tried to regain the heart to look back, "It…" She started to blush uncontrollably, "Um, It was my birthday three days before that…The- The same day of my rebirth as a homunculus." Her voice was starting to shake but with all her might she kept strong. She refused to cry again, it was getting way too old.

"Really…? Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Well, I didn't remember until I asked what day it was, & besides I didn't want to make it a big deal about it! I've never celebrated my birthday before so I didn't…Want you guys to go out of your way for me…" She started to trail of timidly almost sinking her face away from him, but Greed merely focused her back to him as he smirked humming a smile, "You are the most silliest…Weirdest…_Unique_ kind of girl I've ever met. You do know that right?" She wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"Yeah you are." Dorchetto agreed making the others laugh.

"What? Why?" The neko's ears twitched slightly at their answers.

"It's a birthday Ellie. We should've been celebrating it when you found out! Why would want to hide something like your birthday?"

"Like I said I didn't want you to go through the trouble."

" But why?" Martel suddenly chimed in catching Elise off guard again to make her blush.

"Um…I just-, don't feel like my birthday…Is all that special." She replied meekly oinly to get a chuckle out of her boss, "Are you kidding? A birthday is always something to celebrate."

"Not mine." Her answer only got her a scoff & a cocked brow from Greed, "Why not?"

"Because my birth is nothing to celebrate…I was born to be a test subject…And test subjects don't really celebrate birthdays." The words were so bitter it made any smile disappear instantly.

"Elise…" Greed wanted to say more but he only let out a sigh before caressing her cheek to make her eyes look over at him with an emotionless face, "Whether or not you're parents made you out of love or hate kitty, you're here because _we_ want you to be here."

She tried hard not to smile & buttoned her lip, but Greed was no fool to her shy ways & gave a tender smirk to make her nearly tear up again, "I want you to be here." He paused for a second before perking up proudly, "I saved you from those Military idiots & the three stooges didn't I? Well, tried to…" He grumbled remembering the predicament he was in with Lust & Envy, apparently the funny face he was making creating fits of giggles from the kitten, & in the end, it only made him laugh a little as well.

"I'm really grateful, Greed. Thank you for answering me." She smiled the most sincerest smile she could muster, & laid her head against the hand that was still cupping hers before sighing, "And I'm sorry for making a big deal about my birthday."

"Don't sweat it, doll. No one's perfect."

"Right…" She didn't seem to notice she was slightly drifting off, "I'm lucky to have you guys…" It was so sudden that it left them all moved, but before long…The kitten had fallen completely silent. The sound of light breathing was starting to catch the hears of the Avaricious.

"Elise…?" There was no answer. Only that light breathing & a baby snore that started to come from her.

Dorchetto chuckled lightly when they all discovered she had completely fallen asleep on them from exhaustion, "Looks like Kitty pooped herself out."

"Yeah…Apparently so." Greed agreed with a light smirk painted across his face before shuffling himself besides the girl to position her head in his thigh, hoping that Elise could sleep a little more at ease in a more comfortable position.

"It's a wonder how she can sleep so fast & so easy." Roa pointed out the girl's constant need to sleep.

"Yeah, I guess that's why she's never complains about being next to Greed's room." The joke lightened the mood indeed, even for Greed who was trying to make himself comfortable against the log before laying his head back to look up at the dark clouds rolling in above them.

"She's definitely something, isn't she?" Secretly, everyone was smiling.

Dorchetto especially, because he was suddenly sensing something from his boss, & grinned, "Yeah. She sure is."

After that…It seemed that silence would be the end of this…

"Has anyone noticed that she still hasn't apologized for blowing up on me earlier?"

But that would be wrong…

"Oh whatever Dorchetto!" Martel growled mimicking Greed as they both rolled their eyes, & Roa shook his head with a chuckle.

_Sibling Rivalry…It's official…_

"Can we just go to sleep?"

* * *

><p>Before long, Dorchetto, Martel, &amp; Roa had all fell asleep in their positions making sure that if they need to wake up out of dead of sleep they would be ready for anything; while on the other side of them, Greed was still wide awake &amp; fully alert staring deep into the amber flames of the bon fire as he heard the thunder rolling in.<p>

Within a couple seconds the rain had covered the ground with puddles, & the river rose about an inch due the sudden change, but all the while the wind howled & the rain fell from the sky, they were all safe & sound under the convenient coverage of mother nature.

The Avaricious could only smirk when he noticed the clash of lightening striking in the distance near the mountain tops. It soothe him to hear it all, from the rain to the sounds of the tree's leaves wafting in the breeze.

But as he looked out far beyond the skies, he could feel the little one beneath him shivering & chattering her teeth. He had almost forgotten all about what she was wearing & simply chuckled quietly before pulling off his black vest placing it over the girl's shoulders from the cold.

He's was lucky to have such broad shoulders otherwise his vest would've never been able to cover her back as well, but within a couple seconds of her being able to catch some kind of warmth from the small piece of clothing, Elise's teeth had ceased their chattering & her shivering had slowly come to a completely stop…

Well, a little…. She was wearing a skirt after all.

When Greed noticed her still slightly shaking he sighed trying to think of another way to keep her warm.

"Well…" He muttered to himself before settling himself down next to her on the brush beneath him, hoping that it would do the trick.

This time it did worked. His body warmth was able to heat the girl within no time.

Yet, while in her sleep, Elise seemed to respond to his action by rolling over & nuzzling herself under his chin with a small sigh.

He could only admire the look of tranquility on her face; she had never looked so peaceful to him.

Just then, for some apparent reason he started thinking about the way she was when he found her….

* * *

><p>-.-.-<p>

He knew he was close he could feel it, he could hear the military force rumbling beneath the ground of his feet as he sprinted towards the direction Dorchetto had led them in…

And there she was, huddling & doubled over…Scared.

She was so scared she cried out for him.

-.-.-

* * *

><p>It was then in that moment he wondered, <em>What if I didn't make it in time… ?<em> Surprisingly that was a very terrifying thought for the homunculus. His possession being taken from him, to be taken back for more testing & experiments, or whatever else his father had planned for his poor kitten.

_No… I wouldn't let them! _He shook his head of the _'what if's'_ remembering that that wasn't case now, & Elise was certainly safe. In his arms…

In the whole entire time that this man had been thinking, he had not once taken his eyes off the features of the slumbering girl. He even started to take in the shape & shadowing of the cat ears on her head, softly brushing his finger along the bridge of it to make the ear flick itself from his feather touch. It made him hum a small chuckle, making him have the urge to do it again. And he did with another soft touch against the fur to make the ear to flinch back one more time.

Just then, a sudden strike of reality hit the Avaricious. He shook his head frowning at what he was doing.

_Shit… _He was starting to _like_ her.

Well, he already liked her, but the feelings that bred within him were beginning to say already too much for his liking.

_I can't like her…Not like that. I don't think I'm even capable of liking someone in that way. I'm the incarnation of Greed for gods sake! So, then what the hell am I feeling? Do I…Do I just want her…No! Wait, yes…I-,…Fuck! Maybe I need to sleep!" _His thoughts were spinning so far into his head that he growled a little louder than he meant to causing the girl below him to mumble in her sleep. He hitched his breath for making sure he hadn't awoken her, but that kitten was so far gone not even the thunder would wake her. The homunculus only exhaled another sigh & closed his eyes to only reopen them with a smile.

"You're quite the heavy sleeper aren't you…?" Even though he knew she couldn't hear him he smiled down at her when she gave a quiet snort from the dreams dwindling in her mind.

And then, his eyes looked everywhere else in the forest to make sure his peaceful night sleep wouldn't be interrupted. But just before he drifted off, he brought the girl up closer to him so he could bury his chin into her comfy hair….

Sure, she might've smelled of blood…But he didn't mind it all too much considering he brought her closer to him as humanly possible.

"Sweet dreams doll-face…"

* * *

><p>Her eyes felt sore in the morning…It didn't seem late or anything so she had to assume it was only hitting around 7 when she rubbed her eyes to the new days.<p>

She attempted to stretch out her arms but only seemed to be confined when she did so. The kitten fluttered her eyes opened to see what was on top of her, little did she expect it to none other than Greed sleeping right next to her with his one arms wrapped around her & the vest he covered with; at first she seemed a bit surprised by his presence, & blushed at the proximity of his face to hers.

"Greed…" She tried to whisper to him, poking at his arm to move it, which seemed to work at first when he loosened his grip, but just as she was about to get free, he pulled her back into his chest, & nuzzled her close, "Doh, Greed…!" She whispered harshly to him, but to her surprise he loosened his grip on her while he fell into his deep sleep once again, letting the kitten finally stand on her own two feet.

She exhaled a sigh of relief when she was finally able to stretch out her legs, & take in the water filled scenery.

The smell of moist grass, pine & bark filled the air over the brightened mountain side. Yes, even the sun had come out to filled the morning with some kind of warmth to the cold breeze.

Speaking of clean, it was then Elise looked down at herself, & noticed how dirty she was. She was still stained of blood & dirt from the night before, her white tank top was no a stained one, as well as her skirt.

She couldn't even stand looking at the crimson color knowing that she had turned…Into that thing…

She didn't even know what to call it, & stared down at her stained ridden hands in disgust.

_I have to get rid of it…I have to wash it away or something! I can't stand looking at it!_

With an urge to scrub herself of the blood she dashed into the water, not even minding the burning sensation of the ice cold water piercing through her skin like daggers.

She gasped out loud when she dunked her entire upper body under the water, & continued even further by sinking her head under as well. Clothes & all.

It wasn't until she was completely under the water that Greed had started to awaken from his groggy sleep from the sudden sounds of splashing. Also in the process of yawning as he sat up, Greed had come to find something was missing from his side. He could've sworn he had fallen asleep next to someone.

When a loud gasp caught his attention, he had to do a double take when he saw Elise dunking herself under the freezing water.

"What the-, _**woman **_what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I…I need to get the blood off me!" She cried already with her lips blue as her skirt, her body redden from the cold water, & red from scratching the blood off her own skin.

"It's fine, we'll get you _real _shower when we get home! Now get out of there before you catch pneumonia!"

"I'm a homunculus! Does it really matter?" She asked with a quiver of her scratchy voice.

"It matters to me, now get out of there."

"Hey!" He had already dashed knee deep into the water to grab her up & bring her back to the shore to dry off the best of they knew how.

By drip drying!

Her stubbornness would never cease to amaze him. She was completely drenched from head to toe freezing from the little dip she decided to take, & she still didn't seem to care.

He quickly started up another fire, hoping that the warmth of the new flames would help dry off the mental case known as Elise.

"Are you crazy?" He wrapped his vest around her shoulders cradling her in his lap as he asked this.

"Yes." She retorted trying to make light of the matter, but Greed glared at her to make his point very clear that he was nothing but serious, "Sorry." She chattered shivering a little when she lowered her head in shame.

Even if he was upset with her, he was always, & once again, finding it difficult to stay mad at her, "You know, you make it real hard to stay mad at you, especially when you're so apologetic." When her body had somewhat warmed up to him, he tilted her head up from her jaw line, brining his hand down further till he could tenderly hold her chin in his grasp, getting a slight reaction out of his jittery kitten. Her reactions were just too damn adorable for her own because he smirked & chuckled at the same time as he poured himself into her eyes, glancing once again into those big doughy eyes of hers, "What am I going to do with you beautiful?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." She grumbled trying to hide her blush from him, but there was no escaping the Avaricious. He didn't want her to look away…Something inside wouldn't let him or her mess this one up.

"But I like calling you that…" His voice cooed tenderly.

"I'm not beautiful…" She spat bitterly attempting to pull away from him, but he refused to let her go. Not just yet.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" Elise had finally ripped herself away from Greed by this point, staring him down with a glimpse of anger hiding behind her eyes, "You call _this_ beautiful!" She looked herself up & down with her arms spread out before him, "Look at me! Did you see what I did to those Homunculi back there? Did you see what I became? What've that had been innocent people there? I felt like I almost lost control of myself when I tore them to shreds…!" Her voice was breaking at the bloody scenes playing in her head again, "I'm not-, I'm not use to this…I'm not use to _that_…! I'm not a killer! I'm _not_! But…There's nothing beautiful about what I did! So why do you keep calling me that?" Ellie's eyes began to fog with a mist of tears & widened with something that couldn't quite be placed. Greed could only assume it was fear, anger, or both.

He could understand a little of where she was coming from; all the other chimeras were ex-military, they had past experiences in killing. While Elise on the other hand, was basically a mere innocent thrown into the games of the war.

Greed may have not been able to feel her pain the way most humans would have, but if he could feel anything for her, it was sympathy, but there was something else tugging at him…

Guilt?

He didn't know what it was, but he knew he needed to stop her from crying. He had never seen her cry until just yesterday when she blamed herself for everything that had happened, & after that, he couldn't see another tear slip again. Not on his watch…

Just then, Greed suddenly stood up & took his chance to snake his arm around Elise's waist bringing the bridges of their nose close together, lacing his free hand & finger tips into the strands of her hair making sure her chest was completely united with his.

The look on her face was priceless to the Avaricious. Her eyes widened with a uncertain emotions when he pulled her up to him, having her cheeks redden from the close proximity between them. She could literally feel his warm body pressed against her numbed one

"Greed…" Her voice shook with her body under him when she called to him to snap out of it, but he continued to stare her down before his eyes found her lips just inches away from his. The hand that held her head, moved itself closer to her cheek letting his thumb slowly run over the kitten's bottom lip…

"Because…" He started with a struggle, but swallowed back his hesitance to speak his what he truly thought. He wasn't going to lie to her, "You _are_ beautiful…."

When Elise attempted to open her mouth to reply, Greed had found the push he needed to lean forward to steal a hungry kiss from her.

A muffled gasp was the only thing he heard from her as her body stayed frozen in place from the uncontrollable heart beat that was pounding loudly within her ears.

Her eyes met with his instantly, hypnotizing them both to one another like magnets.

This was a whole new experience, one that Ellie couldn't even register by the time the homunculus had slipped his heated tongue into her mouth feeling the grip tighten on her hips little by little until she released a tiny whimper from the back of her throat having Greed shiver at the sound.

He needed her to kiss him back already, but it was like… She really didn't know how to.

So, he led the way, slipping his tongue into her mouth till he had located her sweetened tongue again, teaching it & twirling it around with his own until she leaned herself against him even more, desiring the kiss with each passing second.

The hand that once held Elise's chin slowly snaked its way around her shoulders letting her head dip back into his forearm till she had no choice but to deepen the passionate kiss he had wonderfully bestowed upon her.

He laced it with an ecstasy she had never known. He had no taste or flavor to him, but his mouth was still welcoming to the very end, giving the ambition that Elise needed to finally kiss the lust filled homunculus back with even more force, making their lips mesh together in a perfect form that had Ellie releasing all her worries into the bright sun rise of the morning.

She could feel her urge to cry had disappeared & the once sorrowful emotion hanging over her head had been replaced with a cloud of amatory as she found the strength to wrap her arms around the back of the Avarice's muscular neck never letting her eyes stray away from his.

The action only made Greed grunt when he pulled his kitten into a tree to lean her up against it, getting his hands to caress any part of her that he could find trying to keep himself restraint from just ravaging her up against the tree right there.

Before long, Greed had regrettably pulled himself away, pecking her lips a few more times before attempting to let them both catch their breath from their mind blowing kiss. He wasn't able to say much at first, all he could do was pant out a syllable or two before exhaling a breathless chuckle lowering his head to hers, "What?"

"Nothing…I'm just savoring you…" He panted seeing she was just as breath taken as he was, but her eyes seemed to still be filled with concern.

"What?" He laughed asking his kitten with a tilt of his head & a cock of his brow.

"Nothing." She breathed.

"Nothing, huh? You sure doll-face…" Elise shot her mouth open to retort but after seeing the smug look on his face, she merely scoffed a giggle, & smiled looking away, blushing bashfully for the first time in a while.

"No." She finally replied stifling another giggle, before looking up at the Avaricious with a questionable stare, "But…Why'd you kiss me?"

"Well, Why not?" He shrugged.

"Aren't we just… you know, friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you know…Friends; people that support you & pick you up when you're down? Someone that has your back & you have theirs in return. Someone you respect & trust enough to tell them nearly anything. And everything. Wait, maybe that last part might've been defining a best friend maybe. Oh dear."

"You mean like you & Dorchetto?"

"Yeah, exactly like that. But…You & I don't really know much about each other, so I'm…Not really sure what we're called." She stifled another laugh shaking her head a little before Greed gave a playful smirk there position from one another never leaving.

"Well what else is there to learn about you?" He asked suddenly, twirling a few strands of her long hair between his fingers as he did.

"Favorite color for one."

"Which is…?" Elise was surprised he even wanted to know what it was, but told him with a shrug of her shoulders, "Royal blue."

"Interesting…Type of food?" This time the kitten laughed a little before pondering it thoughtfully, "Raw Salmon."

"My _god_, you are a cat." Greed muttered rolling his eyes at her to get a little laugh out of the girl this time. The first real laugh he had ever heard from her…And it was just as beautiful as everything else he found in her.

But back on the subject of questions, he began to think up more of them looking up at the pine trees around them, "Mm…Favorite…Drink."

"Heh, that's a tough one…I usually just drink what you make me. So far, I'm only a good friend of Mr. mimosa. "

"Okay, here's a good one…" He licked his lips as he thought about the question over carefully, "Actually-, I want you to sit down for this one."

"Neh? Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Mm…If you say so…" She was hesitant about her sitting down for this one question, but none the less she followed him over to the log, her hand still connected as they sat down together.

Shortly afterwards he let go of Elise's hands & moved one of his hands over her eyes, "Now…I want you to picture this…Okay?"

"Alright…" She assured only having his hand pull away from her closed eye lids.

"And no peaking."

"Okay, okay."

"Now, here's my question…" He lifted his hands above the kitten's head tracing an invisible aura around her head, neck & shoulders when he asked, "If you could have anything in the world…Anything you ever wanted…What would it be? Think long & hard about it, because I want your deepest desire." That question was a difficult one for Elise unfortunately. She may have not had everything as a kid, but she never wished for anything material wise…

"I've never been asked that one before…Mm…" It took Elise a minute before her mind came up with the most logical, most wanting gift she could think of ever wanting, "If I know my answer already, can I open my eyes?"

"Sure. Did you figure it out already?"

"Mm-Hmm…I think so. It feels right to me."

"Well then…Tell me Elise the Great…What is your worldly desire…" As Greed trailed off with enthusiasm & a tilt of his head, Elise opened her eyes with a wide smile pasted across her lips.

"A family…" She answered with a soft tone, almost embarrassed by her answer since her cheeks burst into a pink shade of blush when Greed merely gave her a confused & funny look, "What? You mean…Like kids?"

"Oh! No, no, no, ha, ha! N-Not like that!" Her blush reddened at the thought, but none the less cleared her mind as best she could, "What I mean is…Um, I…I want to meet people & make them a part of my family. I don't have family members that are blood related…My parents were the only people I had to really come to call a family, but as you can see that even if blood is thicker than water, the neglect was very apparent…So…I want to create a family of my own. On that no matter if the sky is falling, they'll keep me safe, & in return I'll keep them safe, so I can protect them, because we care about each other enough to...I don't know, to actually have one another's back on everything. No matter what it is." Once Elise was done she snapped out of her explanation & blushed even harder to see Greed just staring at her, more listening to her than anything, "Oh jeez, but that's not what I meant, I mean I did, but I'm not good at explaining these sort of things."

"It's alright. I just…" Greed looked over to the others who were still slumbering, except Dorchetto who was starting to fumble around in his sleep, kicking his feet in his dream as if he was running, "I've never heard an answer like that before. Most chicks just want usually what I have…But a family?" He laughed a little making Elise frown. Was he mocking her? "That's some special dream you got there." Apparently he wasn't. She couldn't read his expression but none the less she nodded shifting her eyes to the others as well when she sighed, "Thank you."

With a peaceful silence surrounding them, the two turned their attention to the snow covered mountain tops, taking nature's scenery & birds only to get Elise to realize something, "Oh! What about you, Greed?"

"Huh?" He gave the panther a curious stare.

"What's your favorite color?" Now, that was a question he wasn't expecting. Not one bit. It was such a funny thing to ask the Avaricious, but in response Greed just laughed & rubbed the back of his head, "You know, you're the first person to _ever_ ask me that! Wow, I don't know what to say."

The way he was rubbing his head, & looking away from her when he laughed made the kitten tilt her head to the side, "You mean you don't have a favorite color?"

When he looked over back to the girl with that signature smirk on his face, he could only feel uneasy when she looked somewhat saddened by the answer, "Well…It's not like I don't have one. I've just never been ask that question before to think about it so much."

"But if you could pick any color to be your favorite in the whole wide world…What would it be."

"Eh, there' too many colors to choose from."

"Oh come on…Pick some one!" She pleaded with a cheer hoping to get him to say what it is. Even if no had ever really asked him that before, she still wanted to know just for the sake of knowing.

"Mm…" The Avaricious looked all around him…He thought of many colors as he scanned nature in all its beauty…

_Brown…? No, Light blue…Eh…Red…? Hell no…Dark green…Nope…Black! Black's a good color, right?… _After minutes of pondering, Greed looked over at the blank face placed on Elise's face, smirking once again with his answer, "Can black be a color?" He asked jokingly getting a light laugh out of the both of them before the girl shyly nodded up at him with a smile.

"Yep, it sure is."

"Then that's my favorite color."

"Cool! A little dark, but doesn't everyone have a dark side?" Greed just laughed again in response before he wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders leaning them both into each other as the feline chimera continued with her random questionnaire.

"What about food?"

"Meat…Beef preferably. You should know that by the grocery lists you make." He replied stating her obvious habits of making lists. It only made Elise's mouth gape open before she smacked his chest. Of course not hard at all, because even if she did, she knew she couldn't damage him. Not by the way he was built…

Although the two continued to learn about one another, they didn't seem to notice the others with their eyes half way open to see the two being so close. Dorchetto, Martel, & Roa all stared at one another, not making a sound as they smiled to each other, knowing that something was surely in air…And it wasn't the song birds flying over head…

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Underground~<em>**

"I can't believe she got away with what she did to me! That little cunt's gonna pay!" Envy was outraged by his humiliating defeat. He had never been brought down to nothing but body parts & organs, but for what that young girl did to him, he had the need to get even. _Badly_…

"Yes, that girl certainly was a handful. I'm just glad she didn't take our stones, that would've been devastating." As much as Lust despise the girl herself, she seemed very bored & tired by the sound of it; but work needed to be done & their Father was awaiting their arrival with the disappointing news.

"Yeah, well, she was a clever little runt I give her that."

"Lust, I'm hungry." The round homunculus whined to the pretty woman only to get a pat on the head.

"I know Gluttony…Once we're done with Father...I promise…" Her tired voice sighed just before a pair of dark double doors opened up to the three, welcoming them into the large room that were only covered in wires, & lab equipment.

"We're home father!" Gluttony cheered happily just before hearing a book close from behind a cemented chair.

"My children…I'm so glad to see you've returned…But the new born?"

"We're sorry Father. She over powered us! And Greed showed up uninvited screwing up everything!" Envy was the first to speak, but in returned his Father merely raised a hand silencing & walked over to his seat once again.

"Is that so? Well, then…" The blonde haired man laced his fingers in sync looking up above him into the brighten lights. "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on her, won't we…?"

"Father…?"

"Do not fret my children... Things as fragile as this mustn't be rushed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 6 : Surprise!<strong>_

New Friends

New Developements

And of course, new surprises that will even blow the Avaricious's away...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alrighty people I am done done done with chapter 5! I been up for the past 24 hours trying to make sure this story comes out as good as I could make it. I really hope you all enjoyed the story if some of you didn't like well then GET OUT! Lol just kidding. I'm off to bed now because I've been working on no sleep &amp; two cups of coffee...So, this is NBM signing off until next time! Sassafraz!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise!

**Yay! I'm done with number six! I hate the fact that my number six button doesn't work, but hopefully I can get that fix eventually...Sorry for the delay guys lots of changes going on, & I finally could finish this chapter! Now, I'm going to admit, I put singing & dancing in this lol don't worry it's not chorographified (can't spell today sorry) or anything, but I did it to set up everything for what the next chapter will hold...Trust me you won't want to miss it :3**

**Disclaimer:...No, no, you know what, not today! I won't go by the beck & call of the man! I'm a free spirit! *whispers* I don't own FMA...Hey I don't want to get sued!...I don't have the moneys...:3 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI: Surprise!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The change in the seasons passed by so quickly. Every day was a new day &amp; every day something new would change. Greed had given Elise her opportunity to face her fear of confrontation to make sure that she wouldn't break down like she did all those months ago. He insisted that she fight someone on the streets if that's what it took to have her grasp the courage &amp; strength she so desperately needed to fight. And she agreed to it without hesitation knowing he was right.<p>

So, it was on this evening that the Avaricious decided to take her out for her training, & as much as she would've loved for her other three comrades to come along for the lesson, it was only going to take Greed to stop anyone from really doing any harm to her; that is if they could.

"Alright….Where should we start…?" He searched the rooftops of his bar for the perfect location, & when his eyes caught gruff laughter in a distant alley way he grinned, "There."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked for the 10th time with the same worried tone in her voice.

"Yes, so stop asking. It'll ruin the fun." He smiled back at her tugging at the sleeve draping over her hand.

"Fun? You call this fun?"

"Yeah! I'm imagining the look on their faces when they see you; just remember not to kill them. I want them alive."

"Okay, okay sheesh…" She was a little unsure on the whole matter, but needed to keep thinking it was for her own good. She had to get rid of the fears in order to do what she promised herself long ago. How else would she face her parents & the Military with her new found powers? That's where the training started from.

So once they leaped their way over to the west side of the Devil's Nest, the two had made their way to the laughter & bundled grumbling that seemed to be two thugs drinking, planning on things that were a little incoherent at first, until Ellie put up an ear to listen in, "Come on Joey go get us a hooker or something. I'm getting bored of just sitting here doing nothing! I want to raise some hell at least!" A man in his mid 20's seemed to be getting impatient drinking from his bottle of scotch when he slurred to his red headed friend that was sitting back against some covered boxes with his eyes closed.

"Whatever Brandon, you're the one who's antsy so you go get her." His friend spat grumbling something before Elise turned her attention back to Greed. He stood with a foot on the top of the edge & a hand on his waist letting the other prop itself on his thigh smirking down at the men below him before he flickered his eyes to her, "That's your queue doll-face…" She took in a deep breath hooding herself with her cloak before jumping off the side of the building to play her roll.

She started by strolling pass the alley itself till she heard the voice of Brandon calling out to her. It was like reliving her introduction with the Homunculi, the whole alley bit being way too familiar & all, "Well, well, well, looks like I'll be getting my pound of flesh tonight after all." His slurred words & creepy chuckle only made Elise look over to him as he stumbled his way over, throwing his empty bottle at the brick wall to let it shatter on contact.

"Huh? What're you-," His friend Joey looked over at the girl now, only grinning as much as his buddy, "Ah…I see. Go get her tiger…!" He hooted getting a chuckle out of his friend.

"Come here cutie…What're doing all by yourself? It isn't safe out here you know?" His cooing was sickening to the ears.

"Lost..." She stated simply looking at him with an expressionless face.

Suddenly, Greed's voice popped into her head, _He's going to advance towards you, don't run, just say you're lost & when he grabs for you…Well, you'll know what to do._ Just the thought of hearing him, made her eyes give a glance up to him. She could see his watchful gaze upon her, almost as if he was on the alert. But Elise didn't want him to help her this time. She wanted to do it on her own. _I have to. I can do this… _She repeatedly told herself to stay focus on the task before her.

"Well baby, how about we have a little fun, eh? I mean if you got the time…" He laughed grabbing her by both of her arms so tight it actually made her flinch before he slammed her into the wall closest to them. He pressed his nose into the side of her head taking in a long inhale of her scent, nearly groaning when he did, "You smell so good…"

"Get off me!" This man disgusted her till her stomach wanted to projectile all over him, but instead she high kicked him in the face with her boot, making the thug fly back against the other side of the wall unconscious.

Her eyes only widen with surprise when she realized what she did & gave his friend down the alley an innocent, "Oops."

"You bitch!" He came running at her with hands balled into fists.

"He started it. Ah!" The blonde socked her in the jaw causing the side of her head to hit against the wall forcefully. A small gasp escaped her lips when she made contact, tasting the flavor of metal as her world began to spin, but when she quickly recovered Elise only giggled softly & slowly turned her head to the man, "You know…That actually hurt." The guy didn't have time to blink before the panther whipped her hand around the back of his head & slammed his skull into the exact wall she had laid against, knocking him out just like his friend. "Jerks…" She muttered popping her jaw back in place when she could hear her boss already laughing & clapping from up above giving a small smile of gratitude to her. She felt as if a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders, knowing that she had more or less conquered a piece of her fear, & in response to Greed's accommodation, Elise gave a small curtsy to her boss laughing along with him before he jumped down to greet her & their new _recruits_.

"Bravo Ellie, Bravo. See? Didn't I tell you this would be fun?"

"Yes, yes you did." She admitted trying to calm her giggles.

"There's nothing to it. Now, this is just the small fish of course…Do you think you'd be able to handle more than two?" She shrugged rolling her eyes up to the sky to see some of the stars were slowly making themselves known in the approaching nightfall, "Yeah, I think so." She said it so softly it made Greed give her a side ways smirk as he slipped some of her hair to the back of her shoulder blade letting his knuckles brush against her bare shoulder, "That's my girl." She returned a smile to him, feeling a tinge of an odd shyness she hadn't seemed to notice before. It was unlike the timid shyness she usually felt, & it was leaving an unexplainable feeling within the pit of her stomach that was setting off butterflies to fluttered up into the inside of her chest.

But as she felt the sensation come, she quickly felt it disappear when she turned her attention back to the two stooges that were still sprawled out at their feet, "So-,…What do we do with twiddle dee & twiddle dum?" She looked back up to Greed with a mischievous smile only wondering what that homunculus was thinking as he look down at the goons, with a finger to his lips. Then, it came to him as he shifted his eyes back to hers with a grin, "You want to watch their reactions when we bring them back to the Devil's Nest?"

"Hee hee, kind of, who do you want to carry?"

"Lady's choice, beautiful." He offered getting Elise smile secretly to herself before she took a hold of the red headed guy Brandon & threw him over on her shoulders. He seemed to be the lighter one out of the two, & considering he was drunker than the other, it was more than likely he wouldn't awake up in a startle. That would just kill her back the way she was carrying him…

"So, how'd it feel to fight by yourself for once?"

"Um-, scary at first. Considering the guy tried to _rape_ me. I'd say we did a pretty good thing getting another thug off the street."

"I guess…" Greed didn't seem all that enthusiastic about her positive output on the matter. Nothing against her of course, he just didn't see it that way.

"Hmm? What'd you mean you guess? I know we're not saviors or anything, but…Isn't it at least nice to have these guys doing our dirty work than having them assault an innocent woman on the street?" The question only caused Greed to give out a hardy laugh, "I really don't care either way. That's their business not mine… I look at it this way, I _might_ care if I knew I was getting something in return." Ellie could only roll her eyes with a small smile to his answer. _That's Greed for you. _"Other than that, I only care about what's mine."

"Ah, I see. Well, then I feel very special." She made a funny face before giggling at her own silly answer getting Greed to hum a chuckle as well before the kitten raised her gaze to the starlit sky again pondering on a new question that had been bugging her about the day of her rebirth, "Hey, Greed? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything baby-doll, I'm all ears." She couldn't help the goose bumps she was getting from the new nickname. His nicknames always seemed to change, & every time it always got Elise to smile; she didn't know why she did, but all she knew was that she wanted these new developments to stop already!

"That tattoo on your hand…Did you get it when you were born?" It was an odd question to ask, but Greed shrugged & nodded, "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

Then it hit him as she replied, "Well, it's just, you & the other homunculi have that distinct tattoo. But I can't…Seem to find mine. I tried looking at back but nothing. My legs, my head, everywhere, well except the back of my neck. Strangest thing, I have better than twenty vision, but yet I can't see the back of my neck! Greed…?…Greed!"

Greed didn't realize he was dazing off at what she was talking about, & turned his attention back to the girl, "Huh? Oh, right. When we get back to the Devil's Nest we'll take a look." After that the conversation fell dead until they made it to the door, Elise was the first to go in with her new comer, while Greed on the other hand, stepped into the shadows of his mind for a second, thinking back when she mention her tattoo.

It reminded him it was on her birthday that it was when she was reborn. _Her birthday's…May sixteenth… _As much as he didn't care about the date, the fact that Elise was so bothered by her own birthday, somehow bothered him too. Maybe it was because he never really had a birthday either. Well, him & his brothers weren't human so they didn't have the need for those kinds of things. But she _was_ human. No matter how many times they would change her DNA, her genes would forever hold human blood within her veins.

Before long, Greed couldn't take himself pondering anymore & passed by some of his girls in the bar, greeting them as he walked over to the couch where Elise stood after laying her unconscious victim in the corner of the bar. He sluggishly dropped the man from his shoulders into an empty seat as well just in time to make his own seat in his old time favorite couch, "It feels good to be home…"

"Mm-hmm. So, am I done for the day sir?" The kitten attempt to lighten the mood but it only got Greed to glare at her playful at the name he called her, "I told you to stop calling me that…" He groaned.

"Oh right, sorry." He couldn't help another smile at her, "Mm, Yeah, you're free to roam. Why, you heading off somewhere?" At this he almost sounded disappointed, getting Ellie to shrug, "Sort of, um, Roa, Martel, & Sven want to play a game of poker, & not only that, but I kind of have something-,…For-,…Well, you'll see. Hold on."

"Hmm?" Greed was slightly curious to what this girl had planned. Or what she had in store for him & the others. She raced up stairs waving hello to some of the people hanging around the entrance of the upstairs rooms & when she made it to her room, she grabbed a green bag of goodies from underneath her desk bringing it back down to lay it in front of Greed who was already surrounded by three girls. Two under each arm & one rubbing his shoulders, "What the…"

"Hold on, it's in here somewhere…Mm-, Ah-ha!" She pulled out a silky dark green box that was wrapped with a black ribbon around it. She was presenting a gift to him, "This is for you!" She smiled cheerfully only bewildering the Avaricious.

She was giving him a gift? _What in the world… _Greed could only turn his perplexed gaze from the gift to her. For the first time in all of the centuries that he had been alive, he had never had someone give him a boxed gift. And it look completely hand made, knowing her she had because he knew how much of an artist she was with these kind of things. In the end he could only stare at her seeing the brightened smile on her face. She got up to hold the box in both of her hands before him. "It's nothing much, but I-…I wanted to show you guys how much I appreciate you…All of you." At this point, it wasn't just Greed who was perked at this new turn of events, but so was Dorchetto, & everyone else who had seen what she brought down from her room. It was a _pretty _big bag & Elise was turning her attention to everyone around her as she let her boss grab his gift.

"No way! You got a gift for everyone?" Dorchetto put his hands to his hips almost in disbelief, "Where'd you get the money?"

"I sold what I needed to get you these gifts & that's all you need to know."

"You're not selling drugs are you Ellie? I wouldn't pick you the type." Martel joked getting Roa to chuckle next to her, "No…Of course not. I'm putting these on the table guys, it's got your names on it." Ulchi, the other chimeras, the thugs, & even all the girls cheerfully arose from their spots & looked over the table to their gifts. Each one was a unique gift. Ones smaller than others, but they were all different, & nothing was too fancy. But the ones that she seemed to put more thought into…Were the gifts she presented to her four closest friends, Dorchetto, Martel, Roa, & Greed.

Dorchetto laughed when he saw what kind of gift she bought him. This one was nearly impossible to get, …The Honjo Masamune. This sword had been passed down a line of Shoguns from another country far beyond the boarders of Amestris for generations. The sword was also known for its quality & beauty, & fitted Dorchetto's personality to a T in Ellie's eyes, "Oh wow…I mean-, wow! Ellie, where'd you-,"

"Long story, I had to call in a bunch of favors from people I had never even met & don't ask how that went because that _too_ is a long story that I don't want to get into. All you need to know is I got it for you because I appreciate you Doro."

"Did you sleep with anyone special to get this?"

"No!" She yelled flicking his ear getting him to laugh again before he opened his arms wide to her & bear hugged her in his grasp, "You're so awesome Kitty!"

"I love you too Dorchetto." She giggled before seeing Martel's eyes glittering from the gift she'd pulled out from her orange oval shaped box. It was a specially made rose, the petals were hand crafted out of crystal sapphire, while the stem was the only thing that seemed to made of glass.

Roa, he got a new hand crafted hammer with a diamond tip to it making him give a little smile out of the corner of his mouth.

The look on Greed's face…Was the same. He was still staring down at the gift with a look of wonder on his face. He was acting like he had never seen a gift before.

Elise could see the look on his face & wondered what he could've been thinking. She slowly made her way over to him after getting her thank you's & when she sat down beside him he shook his head from the gift to her, "You can open it you know. It _is_ for you." She joked only getting them both to smile, "Yeah, I know. I just like the wrapping, that's all." He chortled softly still holding the gift as if it were a delicate piece of art.

"You made it yourself?" He asked looking at the girl who smiled wider at the question, "Mm-hmm. I thought it suited you. And your name." She watched carefully as he reached for the top ribbon. He unwrapped it from its host, & with a lift of the lid, he searched the box to grab onto something round & cold inside a balled up piece of newspaper. When he held the orb in his hand he didn't know what to expect, but when he laid eyes on it, he had…Really never seen anything made quite like it.

The gift was a sculpted dragon in a light green colored glass orb that had the world's countries craved upon the outer layer of it. It was big enough for him to grasp within his entire hand. His eyes began to focus in on the opened winged dragon inside noticing the way it lurched forward; It's mouth was wind open almost in the position of mid attack, breathing fire from it's massive lungs. It was something he had truly never seen before! At least that's what he was thinking in his mind before he exhaled another chuckle hunching over to let the orb dance between his fingers, "Such an interesting gift…"

"Huh? What'd you mean?" Ellie could feel her heart drop for a second before Greed just looked to her before wrapping an arm around the kitten's neck to bring her head under his chin, "What I mean is I've never seen anything like it Kitty… It's an awesome gift."

"Oh. Hee hee, well then, I'm glad you like it Greed." She was trying hard not to have her voice shake from the proximity of the embrace, & with a small tint of pink hiding beneath her cheeks, she cleared her throat to reach for the newspaper that the orb had been wrapped in, "But that's not the end of your gift…" Lifted the newspaper to show Greed the front headlines, "You see that armored boy in that picture?"

"Yeah, him & that little blonde kid are the Elric brothers. The one in the red coat is known for being the youngest Alchemist so far in the Military." He stated it already knowing, but that wasn't what Elise was trying to get at, she merely smirked slyly & nodded with a soft giggle, "Yep, & with Bido's help we were able to find out some very helpful information on the two. Apparently they've been traveling around Amestris saving towns & making themselves very notorious for their work."

"Mm-hmm…Go on…" While they both scanned their eyes over the print, Greed began to brush the back of Ellie's head lacing his fingers into her silky soft strands as he leaned the side of jaw against the side of her head, "Well, there was a town called Liore-, I'm sure you remember the headlines about that little scam, about the church's preacher being a fake for using alchemy…"

"Yes…" His voice was just above whisper, "Well…I had magnified the pictures they had of the preacher holding up his ring in front of the church before he was caught? And guess what?"

"Hmm?" Greed had his head slightly turned to the kitten when she too looked up at him & whispered into his ear, "It was a fake philosopher stone. Apparently your brothers & _sister _wanted to play with the towns folk, after the fact. I just know they had a hand in it."

"Well of course they did, the military stepped in making everything worse afterwards."

"Mm-hmm. But the fact still remains…Why did the Elric brothers want to expose the man as a fraud so much? To prove that it was merely alchemy & not the work of God?"

"You got me there kiddo." He leaned himself into the couch more, before seeing the look on Ellie's face. She was smiling mischievously, "To obtain the philosopher stone." She sang, "Now tell me, what would two 14 year old boys want with a stone & why were they trying to get it from the preacher…?" She looked up innocently only getting Greed to roll his eyes, "Just get to the point already."

"Oh, touchy I see." She giggled just before sighing to give him a steady stare, " Some people say that his arm & leg are made of auto mail, & for his brother? Um, in my own opinion…I think there's something wrong with that picture for a 14 year old boy to be in that big of a suit of armor. Either that or he is _one_ healthy kid." When she trailed off it was then that Greed seemed to put the picture together, "So…What're you implying Elise the Great?"

"Mm…I'm implying that these two are searching for the stone for some reason; so maybe it's to get their limbs, or something of that caliber. I mean, look at them…" The look on Greed face was one that Ellie wish she could've gotten a picture of. He was utterly baffled by the words coming out of her mouth, & not because of what the boys were getting the stone for, but when he looked at the body of the armored boy, he began to volume a hardy laugh that had gotten a few peoples attention, "Oh! This is too much! You're assuming that he's not in the armor! That his a soul bounded to the armor!"

"Yeah. I've been having Bido check up on more details, but that's all I got so far. I wanted to make it official, but…The boys are still too far out of our reach & they've been awfully close to Central from what I've asked around town from the people who are total fans apparently." Greed was amazed by this girl's findings. Truly he was, _who would've thought this little kitten could've been such an excellent provider of knowledge. I guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of expert white coats. _"Thank you doll-face…" The man turned his amethyst eyes to the panther who smiled at his gratitude, "Well, what else could I've gotten you as a gift?"

"Well…I could've thought of a few other things…" He teased grinning down at her as she rolled her eyes with a laugh, "I'm sure you could've." She joked only getting Greed to move all over her hair to one side so he could stroke his fingers at her back, "But this is just as good…" He replied getting her to give a delicate smile as she looked around the room at all the happy people around her, "I'm glad."

"Mm…" He never released his gaze off her, she might've not noticed it but he was so deep in thought he seemed to notice a red mark on the back of the kitten's neck. At first he thought it was a bruise, or…something else which made his blood nearly boil for a moment before he noticed it was none other than her Ouroboros tattoo. It was just under her hair line & it seemed to be slightly darker than his, "Hey kitten…Remember when you told me you didn't know where your tattoo was?"

"Yes." She said kind of oblivious to what he was asking before he began to trace the back of her neck with a soft touch of his index finger, "Well, I just found it for you..."

"Really?" She turned around to him with a large smile on her face when she felt the back of her neck. Of course she couldn't see it, but if Greed said it was there…It was there! "Awesome!" It made the avaricious laugh at her cheer into the air, only to watch as she began to blush & giggle out of embarrassment. Just then Dorchetto walked by getting Elise to pull his wrist in excitement, "Ah! Ellie!" "Doro! Looky, Looky! Greed found my tattoo!" "Huh? Oh…Cool! Nice…Good thing it isn't near your chest otherwise it'd be a little awkward for me to be seeing it." The joke only got him a playful slap in the arm but he quickly put his arms up in the defense, laughing, "You're such a perv, Dorochetto, I should really start taping your mouth shut! With _**duck tape**_!"

"I can't help it! You're just so much fun to play with!"

"Yes you can _help it_! You just don't want to."

"Yeah, you're right about that one." He admitted poking at the kitten's cheek getting her to swat his hand away with a giggle. That grin of his was really annoying her when she couldn't find a good retort, but afterwards she merely pulled Dorchetto towards the pool table where Martel & their other friend Sven were playing a round of pool, "Oh! Let's show Martel! Martel!"

While the two hurried off to meet up with the two challenging one another, Greed was laughing to himself as he watched Elise pull at Dorchetto's arm to follow her over to Martel, who when Elise showed her the tattoo seemed surprised at first & grinned patting the girl's back getting a smile out of the kitten. Even Sven came over to see it, also tracing his fingers over the tattoo with awe.

_Sven Collins… _The thought of the name crossed his mind. He held up the globe in his hand & put in front of him for a moment to study the small gift Ellie had given had hired him a couple weeks ago & ever since he seemed to be getting a little too close to Elise for his taste. It wasn't anything that really concerned the Avaricious, but it was times like this he had that glint in his eye that seemed to be only noticeable to him. He was secretly watching the guy, studying his body language & the way he looked at the dark haired girl as she danced in front of him. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he had an attraction to Elise, hell, he kissed her to see what she would've done, but this…He never knew he could get such an awkward emotion in the pit of his stomach when he saw the picture before him.

The two began to converse; she was laughing at whatever he was talking about making the boy's brown eyes soften. If anyone was looking at Greed right now they would've or could've seen the irritancy in _his_ eyes. It wasn't because of them laughing or having a good time together…It was the way Sven was looking at his kitten. He knew that look he was giving Elise…It was amorous which caused a tinge of…Jealousy? The homunculus was puzzled by this new outbreak within him, & the scene that was displayed before him; it wasn't helping on the matter. He knew him & Ellie weren't together, which should've been a no brainer for him, but for Greed? It was making it difficult for him to want all women when his Avarice was calling out to this one woman for some unparticular reason. It was a mystery to him. He should've wanted _all_ women…But maybe that was the problem. He still wanted Elise. He wanted her so bad it was drilling into the back of his head. He felt so close to her, but still so far in reality. They were _friends _as Ellie so liked to put it, but he wanted more than just her friendship. He wanted to taste her again, to feel the way her naïve tongue slid over his like before. He knew it was months ago when that happen, but his mind was still stuck on that day the more he continued to watch Sven rub the side of his kitten's shoulder while she leaned into her pool stick with a smile plastered on her face.

Just then, Dorchetto called out to her, letting her take her turn at the pool table. Greed watched as she bent over to strike the ball, but in noticing her, he noticed Sven taking a small glance at her curved bottom which made the Avaricious growl within his throat. All he could think of was, _Mine_…

"Hey Greed…" Suddenly, a very soft seductive voice called him back to reality making him shift his gaze away from the two to one of his girl's who was smiling down at him moving some of her short red hair to the back of her ear, "Lila." He looked at her with a mischievous smirk covering up his recent expression before the girl smiled wider & sat herself beside him batting her lashes as she leaned herself against him, trying to whisper sweet things in his ear…

* * *

><p>From the far side the bar, Elise was finally about to have her first drink of the night when Roa came up to the full table with a tray of drinks, "Mr. Mimosa, you're my only friend!" She proclaimed happily taking a swig of her glass, just for Dorchetto to come up behind her &amp; wrap an arm around her neck to make her almost spill her drink still laughing, "We need some music up in here! Hey barkeep! Crank up the tunes!" It wasn't a second later the music started booming getting everyone's volume to raise along with it. "Mm! I love this song." Elise exclaimed taking another gulp from her cup before snapping her fingers to the song, &amp; swaying her hips while she hummed the rhythm.<p>

_Who's that whisperin' in the trees?_

_It's two sailors and they're on leave_

_Pipes and chains and swingin' hands_

_W__ho's your daddy? Yes I am_

Just then Ellie grabbed onto Martel's hand & twirled herself around getting a chuckle out of her as she shook her head to the girl's playful dancing. Next the kitten started twirling around Dorchetto, singing along with the song she was starting to become a fan of.

_Fat cat came to playNow he can't run fast enough_

_You'd best stay away when the pushers come to shove_

_Zoot suit riot_

Everyone in the bar shouted to the word riot. Getting all three in the group to give a huge smile at each other when they noticed the odd scene before them. It was turning into a fucking _musical_! Even though no one else seemed to hear Elise, they surely could & through the rest of the song the only words that anyone shouted to was riot.

_Throw back a bottle of beer __Zoot suit riot_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_Blow Daddy!_

Ellie continued to sing with the rest of the lyrics alone. You know, it came to the groups attention after a while that as Elise continued to dance & sing, she had no intention of looking at her surroundings. She kept her marshmallow eyes closed while her lips synced perfectly with the words.

_A whipped up jitterbuggin' brown eyed man_

_A stray cat frontin' up an eight-piece band_

_Cut me Sammy and you'll understand_

_In my veins hot music ran_

She danced even more to the song as if with no one else around her, singing like she had never sung before. It was, weird, but cute, because she never seemed to notice the four of them watching with their heads slightly nodding to the rhythm of the beat. With all of them watching her, some others throughout the bar seemed to notice her dancing & acting to the music with Sven twirling her in his hands. Little did she realize the three sneaky chimeras were plotting against her.

The pup had begin to scheme with the others about putting her up on the pool table to have her sing for the rest of the bar, which by this time was nearly packed all kinds of people. So, after planning diligently Dorchetto & the other two quickly picked up the girl with a swoop of their arms to stand her up on the table. The kitten gave a mere gasp when she got a chance to & looked at the three with a bewildered look on her face.

She didn't see it coming, but everyone else had already been staring at her as she continued, getting all the guys & girls to cheer her on, howling & whistling almost making the poor girl blush uncontrollably, "You can do it Kitty!" Dorchetto's voice called out to her, giving her a voice to focus on in comfort as she looked to her friends that smiled proudly at her.

She wasn't sure if she was ready then, but whatever got a hold of her, be it the alcohol or her another thought of a fear to conquer, she suddenly remember what Doro once told her…_Sing your heart out…Don't let anything hold you back…_She finally looked over the bar for a quick second & breathed in as calmly as she could slowing down her heart beat.

And she continued to sing her heart out getting others to join in when one of the girls, out of now where, handed her the microphone.

_You got me in a sway __and _

_I want to swing you done_

_Now you sailors know w__here your women come for love_

_Zoot suit riot_

_Throw back a bottle of beer Zoot suit riot_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hairYou're in a Zoot suit riotYou're in a Zoot suit riotYou're in a Zoot suit riot(rambling gibberish) _Elisehad straddled her legs around the pool table's lamp from up above laying herself across it till her hair dangled in the air softly running her hand down her abdomen. Little did she see Greed's wondering eyes on her, giving some to none acknowledgement to the girl nibbling at his neck.

_Oh you got me in a sway and _

_I want to swing you done_

_Now you sailors know Where your women come for love _

_Zoot suit riot _

_Throw back a bottle of beer Zoot suit riot_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

Ellie actually combed through her hair when she said it, rubbing some of it to the side of her face as she threw her head back.

_Zoot suit riot _

_Throw back a bottle of beer Zoot suit riot_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_You're in a Zoot suit riot _

_You're in a Zoot suit riot_

_You're in a Zoot suit riot_

And that was it. The song was over with the sound of applauding in the background. Ellie had never felt…So alive. She never felt so invigorated by the fact that she could sing in front of people again without the fear of going to shock killing her dream & after she was finished she was greeted by Sven, Dorchetto, & Martel. The only one she noticed that never greeted her…Was Greed.

Greed was already making his way up the stairs with the red headed girl Lila wrapped around his arm, but just before he could continue, he took one last glance at the black haired girl who was smiling & giggling to Dorchetto's poking. Secretly it made him smile more or less knowing now that he could finally see her sing again, this time without hesitation. She had conquered another fear with ease, & to him he felt that she would soon be ready for anything if she could keep this up. Just then the kitten took a glance back at him, smiling for a moment before she noticed he was leaving. With a shake of the homunculus's head, he took his whore by the hip & made it to his room hoping that Elise wasn't watching him still. But in all truth…She was. It was for a quick second but the smile she once wore disappeared when she saw him leave.

"Hey how about a drink!" Someone called Ellie's attention back to the crowd offering her drinks now, "Yeah come on Kitty!"

"Alright! Alright, just a few…" She giggled feeling the smile returning back to her face as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her two best friends. "Let's get it on!" Martel cheered getting everyone else to riot a cheer back making Elise feel a little better about the feelings beginning to dwell in her stomach...A very awkward sensation that was making her very uncomfortable in her own skin.

It started off with just sensual kissing & slight embracing, but even though Greed was trying to get into it, he was having a really hard time concentrating on the woman in his hands, "Grab me." She demanded lustfully only to get a half response when he grasped her breasts. She moaned slowly, but just as he inhaled her…A slight familiar scent came to his nose…Even though Lila smelled of perfume…He could smell the light scent of chocolates in between his fingers…Like the scent of his kitten had stayed with him after he'd laced his fingers within her hair. He embraced the woman in his arms, groaning at the scent letting the image of Elise consume his mind, giving him an urge to say her name. But he resisted greatly as he continued to try to think of the girl under him….He attempted to drown himself in a kiss, feeling out her hips & thighs until he was able to find her entrance…And just as he slid a finger into her…"Oh Greed!" He unconsciously murmured the name he thought he had repressed, "Mm…Elise…" Everything froze when he felt those words leave his mouth, & with a short hitched breath from Lila, she finally lunged him forward, causing the homunculus to land his ass on the other side of the bed, "Excuse me? Who did you just call me?" She was appalled & surprised. Greed was just plain surprised, but there wasn't nothing he could say to her to make it better. He had called Lila by another woman's name… "What the hell Greed?"

"Shit…" The girl went off on him, calling him obscene names & began to slap any part of his body she could get hit until she had finally had enough & began to grab her dress that was on the floor, "Out of all the things I have never in life-, and of all people! ! What the hell is wrong with you! How long have you two been sleeping with each other anyways? You pompous bastard!"

"I didn't mean it. And we've never slept with together." That's all he could really say. He didn't mean to call her that which was the truth, but at the same time he maybe, kind of _did_ wanted to sleep with Elise.

"Oh…! You are such a- Oh! We are finished! Out of all the-," Before long, Lila was dressed & kicked the door open to stomp her way down the hall, just in time to pass by none other than Elise & Dorchetto who were heading up back to her room in fits of laughter's & giggles, swaying back & forth before Lila locked eyes with the grinning drunk kitty.

"Hiya!" She replied saluting happily to the furious red head who was shooting a psychotic glare at her like she wanted to slug her. This look only got Ellie to cock a brow at her while she watched Lila stomp off down the stairs in a huff, mumbling curses under her breathe, "Uh…Okay…That was weird." Dorchetto was the first to answer for the kitten, "Uh-huh. Hey Greed what'd you do?" Kitty slurred giggling a little before she hid her face in Dorchetto's shoulder making a little 'pew' sound to imitate a gun she had made with her hand. The avarice tried hard to smirk & only chuckled at the pink cheeked kitten, "You don't want to know. What happened to you?" He asked slightly curious as to why the girl was so wasted after only 20 minutes.

"The guys wanted to treat her to drinks. And as a result…Well, this happened." Dorchetto laughed looking down at the drunken kitten who was still making a little gun with her hand when she swung her head back to sing a slurred version of another song that suddenly popped into her head.

"_My mama told me don't loose you._

_Cuz the best luck I had was you._

_& I know, one thing, that I love you_."

"I know you do kitty." Dorochetto laughed again, picking her up bridal style he could place her in bed. Greed was watching this with amusement from the door frame listening to her sing with a more child like tone to her voice, "_I love you! I love you! I love you!_" She gave another bubbly giggle as she nuzzled her head into her pillow feeling the warmth of her blanket covering her form, "Mm…Comfy." Dorchetto gave a soft chuckle patting the side of his friend's leg, "Night Kiddo. Basket's on the side of the bed." A small snore was already heard by the time Dorchetto starting walking towards his boss who was smirking as well, "What a light weight." The pup chortled before they closed the door behind them, leaving the two men to walked back down to the bar where everyone was still dancing on the floor, playing at pool table's & drinking till their faces dropped to the floor.

"Hey boss, I was thinking." The pup started as he walked with Homunculus to the bar, "About what?"

"Ellie's birthday." His boss cocked a brow at him just in time for his drink to be made on the spot, "What about it?"

"Guys want to do a surprise for her." Another cocked brow came to his face, "Why? You know she'll probably get pissed about it. Remember, she doesn't like her birthday."

"I know…But…" A look came to the canine's face, "It's coming up, & after getting that gift…I kind of feel bad that we didn't get her anything in return." He rubbed the back of his neck with a half ass laugh before seeing his boss turn on his chair to scan out the bar, "Yeah…So do I..." It wasn't his place to make birthdays happen, but if the others wanted to make a surprise party for the little kitten, he wasn't going to stop them. So, Greed agreed consciously as he turned his attention to Dorchetto, "Alright, we can do that. But you guys are planning it. I wouldn't know where to start." He grumbled the last part a little only getting the chimera to chuckle a little as he took a sip from his beer, "Ha ha! Right boss. No problem there. Thanks."

"But, there is one thing I need you to do for me after the party."

"Yeah?"

"I need you & the others to run a little errand for me." Greed look at his brandy taking a sip as he marinated in his thoughts, "I need you to get information on a kid known as the Full Metal Alchemist. I've been hearing a lot about him, & his brother's current travels, & there's something I need confirmed on a few matters." His grin was widening the more he thought about his plot to immortality. In the corner of the room, the two bozo's from earlier were just staring to awaken from their deep slumber.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks had passed after the little show that Ellie had put on for the entire bar. Ever since then, more people had asked her to sing, &amp; perform. At first she felt weird always having to get on the pool table like she had before, but after a while, the boys had remodeled the stage making lights lighter on the kitten's eyes so no more reoccurrences would be an issue. For a while it was fun, &amp; it always gave Elise new ideas for the outfits &amp; accessories she designed for herself; she even, for the first time in her life, bought some <em>make up<em>! Most girl's by her age would've already owned a pair of lip gloss or two, but not her. She had to have one of the girl's put the make up on her the first time around but after a couple more attempts, she finally got the hang of it.

But today was her birthday again. She was dreading this day since the month had started, & she still wondered why she had a bad feeling about it. Maybe she was afraid of having reoccurrences. Oh yeah…That's it. She was definitely afraid of having another nightmare or having something horrible happen like another seizer! But what else could they really turn her into?

Her dreams had settled down even more since the last time…At first. But again the girl was having the same reoccurring dreams for the pass two nights; she couldn't understand why. The experience were over & down with, but her mind was still giving her the shivers. They were still scaring her awake at night. _No, I won't let it ruin me. I won't…It's over…It's all over. I know that…So why? Why am I still…feeling something's wrong? _

"Hey kitten you ready to go yet? I think I'm starting to age over here." Greed's voice called to her from the door, getting Elise to stop staring at her reflection & look back at her boss with a smile, "Coming." She skipped her way over to him following out of the Devil's Nest once again for her next lesson in training…Which she wasn't sure what it was yet.

He said it was a surprise, but she wasn't going to find out until after they got to… Well, where ever it was he was taking her. They began to take the rooftops like always, & headed out of the city within a matter of seconds, heading out beyond Dublith's hillside where they could over look the city itself. It was a grassy plane he took her to, where only one tree covered the entire hill. Elise noticed its willow branches & smiled up at it before looking to Greed who had put his hand against the trunk of it, gazing up at the long thin branches that moved swiftly to the breeze. It also made him smile, well, smirk as he looked to the girl with a humming chuckle, "Well, this is the place."

"Ah, okay, so…What's the new lesson for today? And why did you say it was a surprise?" She asked it with such curiosity it only made her boss laugh even more before he stepped away from the tree walking towards her as he gazed at the curious expression on the panther's face, only wearing a mischievous grin on his face as he did so. One that read of excitement, "Because the lesson….Is about fighting people just like you…"

"Eh? Whoa!" Elise back flipped in the blink of an when she saw Greed come at her with his black shielded hands. "What the hell Greed! Give me warning next time!" She was holding her hand over her heart.

"You're going to learn how to fight homunculi. And since I'm the only one other than you…You'll be fighting _me_ today…" She didn't know what to say, but with _that_ said Greed merely grinned viciously coming towards her with a deep intent in his eyes, "Surprise!" He attempted to swipe at her, but she moved again, this time running at him to jump over his shoulders so she was riding his back, "Hey! Get off!"

"No!"

"Get off!"

"No!"

"This doesn't count as fighting!"

"Yes it does! It makes sure I don't get killed by you!"

"Why does it matter you'll just come back to life." He muttered it more to himself, but unfortunately he seemed to always forget about the kitten's enhanced hearing, which made the ears twitched to the words that came out of his mouth, "What? You're going to kill me! I'll kill you first, you asshole!" She pulled at his hair & smacked his shoulder with an open hand.

"Owe! That's attached to my head you little brat!"

"You started it! And _deserve_ it!"

"Get…! Off!"

"Na-O!" She continued to protest until Greed finally reached back & threw her over his shoulders having her landed on the ground beneath him. His hands were gripping onto her biceps with force, leaving Elise completely shocked underneath him. This only left the avaricious smirking down at her with a softer grin once again before he tried to lean in a little, but again the black haired girl grunted in discomfort & used all that she could to slip out of his grasp when she had her opportunity to get free. She front flipped away from him & prepared to defend herself from his ultimate shield, "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"You said this was training right? Well then…" She gulped back attempting to ready herself for anything he could dish out; but how could she ready herself from the unexpected? She had no idea what Greed was capable of. She may have seen him fight before…But who knew what he could have under his sleeves. _Ha! As if he had any!_

"Let's go." She finally answered revealing her claws & canines to him, getting a thrill out of the avarice when he saw her begin to slightly change before him, "Heh, as you wish."

He leaped into the air towards her hoping to drop a kick or two on him but sadly nothing. She dodge them all with slight ease, but it was only making the homunculus laugh even more, "You know you _are_ going to have to fight the other homunculi when they come…You will have to learn how to hone your abilities without loosing control! So start attacking me…" He growled at her, giving her a deadly stare that nearly cut her off guard. He almost got his chance to strike her, but just as he did, she blocked his hit again, this time pissing him off, "Attack me Elise!" His voice bellowed getting Elise to push herself even harder till she trying to strike him in the chest. As a result, it would've done wonders if only it weren't for the little known fact that it was Greed…The Avaricious…The ultimate shield! She cursed herself taking a few leaps back to give herself distance from him.

"Damn it. How am I suppose to attack you when you're using your shield? I don't have cover like you, you know?" She asked wiping her brow as she glared at her boss who was smirking like always with that cocky ass attitude of his, "I'm very aware of that doll." He chuckled, "But this training, remember to think about it this way, you'll be fighting against the few that you did a year ago. If you can at least pin point their weaknesses…Or remember anything you did to take them down like you did the first time…It should be easier the next time."

"Mm…I guess…"

"Now, try again."

"Okay." She breathed in & sprinted towards him with a flip into the air when coming down with a spiral kick to her boss. Luckily he was able to block but still he encouraged her, & egged her on till she couldn't go on anymore. Her nails grew longer, sharper…With time she too was growing in mind & soul. He could see it with all the determination filling her bright green eyes.

After a couple of hours of training, both of the homunculus's had worn themselves out. Usually Greed would've had nothing to do with training but considering he knew he had to find some way to get her out of the bar, & this seemed to be the only way, "Oh! Look at that cloud! It looks like a baby rabbit! See the fluffy tail?" She giggled only getting Greed to look up at the sky she was admiring from up above. They both were leaning against the willow tree, enjoying the sunset as random clouds hovered over their city, "A little." Was all he could reply to the kitten before laying his head against hers, just listening to her as she picked out the animals in the clouds above them.

Again those feelings he had repressed within him had returned when he looked down at her, watching as her eyes searched the orange painted sky with a glow to her face. He admired her smile in secret again as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder enjoying the closeness they had created in their comfort of silence. It was then, Greed was starting to feel conflicted about what was happening. And it all started when Elise's eyes made contact with his own. She had looked away, & smiled solemnly as she back away her gaze to the city below them letting her head lean against him just as a cool breeze swept over their faces. She shuttered at the chill, only getting the avarice to even huddle her more into him to keep her warm…It was too perfect. He was in the arms of a beautiful woman on top of a hill looking over their city like it was the most wonderful treasure in the world. Well, at least Elise was, Greed on the other hand was starting to feel his heart for the first time race a mile a minute. He was very unfamiliar with the beating in his chest & in his mind he was cursing at himself for holding her like this after all that happened a couple of weeks ago. It haunted him every time he was tried to sleep another woman since his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own now. It was hurting his head to even remotely think that he was feeling…this icky, nasty goopy warm sensation burning at his insides. He wanted to tear it out of him & put so far beneath the earth's crust it would never return to see the light of day! But…Nothing he did helped made that warm fuzzy feeling go away. He felt trapped, & confined, almost just as much as when he worked underground.

The only big difference between then & now was he sort of liking the fact of being this way with her! It was a love & hate situation that made his head hurt & pulled at strings that he wish it didn't. _Maybe I do… _

Suddenly, the feel of Elise's hand patted his chest, making him look down at the concern expression that was painted over her face, "You okay?" Her voice made his eyes soften from his overwhelming thoughts to the sour look he probably had written all over him. "Yeah…Everything's fine." Of course he wasn't going to tell her that! Hell no! He would never just have one woman! He couldn't! He was Greed, the avaricious! He was couldn't be bind to just one he wanted all women! Sex! Power! Status! He had to have it all…_ Fuck…But I want you too… Like crazy…I want you beyond belief doll-face! _He had to shake his head of the tiny voice in the back of his head, before rubbing Ellie's shoulder & helped them both up to their feet when he noticed how late it was getting.

_It should be time now. _"Let's get going. I'm sure the others are wondering what happened to us."

"Okay." Greed had to look at her with a silly cocked brow to her response, "You know you're very simple."

"Give me the simple life." She quoted a song that seemed to ring a bell to the homunculus making him laugh at the memory of her singing in the shower.

They headed back just when the bar was being, once again filled. Actually by the time they came back people were still coming into the bar for whatever tonight's events were presenting. Again Elise seemed to be oblivious whatever it was & bobbed her head to the booming music over head. It was another song she had recently fallen in love with. "Kitty!" Martel waved the kitten over with a big grin on her face. Greed followed behind putting his hands into his back pockets. "Marty!"

"Don't call me that! I hate that name. I'm gonna kill Morris for ever giving me that nickname."

"Hee hee. That's what he gets."

"But you don't get to use it!"

"Alright…I'm sorry."

"Alright...Now, how about a shot?"

"Can I take a shower first?" Martel cocked her head to the side, "You smell fine to me."

"None the less, I still feel sticky from mid day sweat." Ellie laughed with her elbows hitting the bar, "Eh, fine. What about you Greed? Drink?" The homunculus smirked hearing the offer & took a seat next to the panther "Yeah, Brandy."

"As always. Here." Martel handed him his drink, "Thanks."

"You sure you don't want a drink before you go upstairs Ellie?" The kitten patted her hand on the table softly buttoning her lip before she rolled her eyes to the staircase, "Yeah, I'm good for now. Drink till I drop when I get back. Promise." She patted both her boss's & her snake friend's shoulder giving them the signal she was departing as she walked to her room, "See you later doll-face." The two watched as their began to make their way upstairs, but just as Elise grabbed onto the rail…Sven Collins came running to her side with a huge smile on his face. The kitten smiled back at the boy not minding his hand covering over hers for a moment as he spoke to her. Just then, Sven fingered Elise to come closer so he could tell her something….Greed's eyes scanned over the brunette with a discreet glare when his nails began to dig into the side of his drink. The boy never tried to make a move, but just his lips being so close to her ear like that? He could see his breath blowing against the strands of her hair. It was torturing him & he couldn't do anything about it! Could he? I mean, she was _his_ possession, after all…Right? Just as he felt the need to punch the boy in the face, it quickly vanished when Elise pulled away almost trying not to blush before leaping her way upstairs, trying to avoiding whatever it was he told her…And that fucking look on the boy's face was pissing him off!

It was as if he was in love with her! _Ha! That's a laugh! Love…To think that a common thug could love one of my chimeras… _Greed was just in denial now. Deep down he didn't want to take in these new emotions he was feeling, but the more he notice this man making a move on his kitten, the more he was sensing a loss within his soul. Something that he felt that he wouldn't be able to take if she _did_ fall in love with an insignificant other.

"Greed?"

"Huh? What?" He quickly snapped back at the snake woman, "I was asking if you were alright. You seem a little out of it."

"Nah, I'm fine doll. Say, how about we go sit on the couch, I'm feeling beat."

"Sure."

"Where's Dorchetto?" The snake woman laughed, "Drunk. Playing poker." Then pointed to the pup sitting with some of the other chimeras as he passed out the cards for another round they were apparently playing, "Ah."

"You sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Eh. I just need something to calm my nerves…" That just made the blonde laugh a little more, "Other than the drink?"

"Definitely other than the drink…" When he said that, three girls were already making their way over to him, making him feel a little more at home, "So, what's up with that party, Martel?"

"Oh it's happening. But we got time before she comes back down." Greed just chuckled softly wrapping his arms around two of the girls while the other wrapped her arms around his neck, "That we do."

* * *

><p>She soaped down her body with a slow &amp; steady speed. She wasn't in any hurry to really be down stairs at the moment. This guy Sven? Was a trip. He was too nice, but at the same time, he was too much. She wasn't even sure what she heard him say when he whispered in her ear, but it left her baffled. It was apparent though that he was starting to like her. She didn't know what to think…She didn't really like him in that way; not because of anything he did, but of where her heart already lied. She didn't want to admit it, but she already liked someone else. Someone she shouldn't like because it would be impossible. Well, she thought so. She didn't even want to think his name.…But it was too late, his face was already rushing through her mind like a tornado.<p>

It was Greed, her own boss. Yeah, she knew it was a bad decision on her part, & that's why she wanted to just stay friends with him in the first place. She knew he could never belong to her the way she belonged to him, & the best thing for both of them was to stay the way they were, friends. Or boss & henchman. That's all it had to be. It hadn't hit her until a couple months ago when she had sang her heart out. After she was done he had walked upstairs with a girl that went by the name of Lila. Elise couldn't help the smile that was over whelming her face. It wasn't a happy smile though, no, this one would've been portrayed as sad. Her heart was throbbing against her chest, causing a humming noise to echo throughout her ears when she saw the image of them walking together, the print of the woman's lipstick stained to the side of his cheek…

_No, no, no! Don't you dare Ellie! Don't you dare give in! I won't be like them! I'm not one of his girl's he can use up! You have more restraint than that! And besides…He doesn't own my heart…I never gave it to him in the first place! And Sven he's completely different from Greed. Not only that Greed's my boss, what would that look like if I went up to him & said 'hey greed. I love you.' Oh fuck just thinking it makes me feel like an idiot…_

At this, this whole situation was making Elise's stomach sick & her body numb. She didn't want to like Greed the way she did, but her heart & mind were constantly at war with one another. She was lost…Should she have just given in like everyone else? Or should she just stay at his side like a sword to its savior. In all honesty she wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. All she knew was that she was frighten by this over whelming feeling of jealousy seeding itself deep within her & she wanted to stop the feeling she was assuming was puppy love. She hoped it was just admiration for the Avaricious, because she was starting to cry from the fear of becoming dumb & in love…To someone she could never have. Not in heart & soul any way…

After her long blissful shower, the kitten clothed herself as she breathed in to release a deep sigh from her lips. She patted her cheeks with her black lacy gloves to hide her flush, & she stood from her satin stool fixing her black tank top & jeans as she set out in her black heels. She made it down stairs only to see everyone enjoying the evening's events. There were a lot of lights going off from up above; and for some odd apparent reason…There were balloons on the ceiling. That was a first for her to see that considering the place was called 'The Devil's Nest'.

_What were they thinking_? Was all she could think when she suddenly heard someone calling out to her, "Hey! There you are! And look at you!" She smiled at the friend (Sven) who had announced her arrival, getting Dorchetto & the others to wave her down as well.

She walked over with her hands behind her back when suddenly Sven was the first to greet her, "Wow, you look-, great."

"Thanks." She grinned back trying not to blush as he put out his arm for her to grab & walked her over to the couches where Greed was making himself comfortable. His arms were full of women, giggling & admiring him, trying to start a conversation with him, but when he saw Elise he shot his head up to acknowledge her, "Hey doll-face."

"Hey." She gave a gentle wave of her hand before looking around the room to avoid the odd feeling fuming off of him. She didn't know why at first, but when she felt the warmth of Sven's arm around her waist, she suddenly noticed where Greed's eyes had landed. She rolled her eyes at first trying to let Greed know it wasn't bothering her, but Greed just seemed, very annoyed by it altogether.

_Why? _Was all she could think. Greed didn't get jealous, he was _Greed_ not Envy! Not only that who was he to get jealous when he had three to four girls wooing over him? That was only known as one thing…_Hypocrite. _

Elise's thoughts were drastically turning bitter, & she had to do something about it, quick.

"Hey Kitty! Guess what?" _Oh thank __**God **__for you, Dorchetto! _"What?" She asked her friend with a perk to her tone, "You know how you said you didn't like your birthday?"

"Mm-hmm…" The pup smirked a little as he crossed his arms on the back of the couch where he leaned into the panther even more, "Well, me & the guys decided that it would be best if you didn't hate your birthday."

"Oh. Is that right?" She cocked a brow just in time for Roa to bring her a mimosa that she never ordered, "Oh, thank you." She was surprised, but drank from it cheerfully, "Yeah, that's right…And we're going to show you why." He got off the back of the couch & ran over to the kitchen frame where he mumbled something to someone before he ran back over, "Elise?"

"Yes?" She was starting to wonder what it could've been, & just as that thought process passed, Jordan came out with huge birthday came that had a little drawing of a happy kitty on it with big dark blue frosting letter that read 'Happy Birthday' on it. Her eyes went wide for a second just before they began to water from the sight of the humungous gift. It didn't have to be a solid gift for her to hold, just the idea of her friends putting together a surprise party made her want to cry out of happiness, "You guys…" She wiped away her tears with a smile plastered across her face. She couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard she tried, which made not only everyone else smile, but even the Avaricious,

"Happy Birthday Ellie." Dorchetto called out laughing getting everyone to a cheer & clap as she blew out the candles. Now, she was realizing what all the balloons were all about & only smiled more, "Well, let's cut the cake! Care to do the honors birthday girl?" Elise gladly took the knife from Jordan & cut out slices for everyone.

The night went on from there with dancing, more pool playing, & above all, eating & drinking! Elise was already on her 5th glass & as the music continued to blast for everyone around her. She was enjoying the company of her friends that continued to make her laugh & smile. Well, the only one that wasn't around was Greed…. Of course, he was still all the way across the room watching everything around him as the two girls that were sitting there before him….Were still sitting there, watching the room activities as well in the comfort of his arms.

"So, you liking your birthday so far?" Dorchetto was already wasted at this point & smacked the kitten's shoulder to look for approval; in return Elise grinned back with a pink flush covering her cheeks, "You bet'cha! This is the best birthday I've ever had. Actually, it's the only birthday I've ever had!" Ellie laid her back against Sven who leaned back to make themselves comfortable. "Good. I'm glad."

"But I got to admit. I'm getting bushed…It's already midnight." She replied getting a small yawn before the brown headed boy she leaned against chuckled as he brushed the back of his knuckles over her redden cheek, "Want me to bring you upstairs?"

"Mm, maybe."

"Light weight!" The pup & snake exclaimed laughing only to get Ellie to wave them off, "Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Just then the kitten yawned again & finally sighed in defeat, "Well, good night guys, thanks again for the surprise party. I loved it, & the cake was delicious. Not to mention the food., Oh god I'm stuffed." Dorchetto agreed nodding his head before watching Sven walk Elise up to her room.

When they were out of sight, Dorchetto's eyes suddenly fell serious. His instincts were kicking in for some reason, & with his suspicions on the prowl, he looked over to Martel who was giving him the same look.

"You sensing that?"

"Yep. I don't know what that boy's thinking, but he better watch himself." The chimeras shifted their gaze over to their boss, who was staring off at the staircase, probably awaiting Sven's return…

"Okay, I have to say something." Martel was tired of playing on the side lines & keeping her mouth shut, "Is it just me, or is Sven trying to make a move on Kitty?"

"Yeah. He is." Dorchetto replied simply only shaking his head with a solemn smile.

"Do you think she likes him?" The pup's face distorted a little, "Mm…Maybe, but I'm not really sensing any real attraction to him." There was a short pause before he finally decided to speak his mind as well, "To tell you the truth…Don't tell anyone else this…But I think she likes the boss man." It was official that it was very apparent. Both of them, Elise & Greed, were making it very noticeable to the two that they had some sort of attraction to one another. I mean they witness them kiss, & in all that time, they've gotten closer, & in any moment they could they were always watching each other. Not by choice, but by accident. Either way it was apparent to the ones closest to the two.

And Dorchetto knew Elise better than anyone, even Martel, "Yeah…I had a hunch. And not just that kiss either. Kitty's been giving off a weird vibe ever since she got home."

"So…What'd you think we'll happen Martel?" Dorchetto looked to his blonde headed companion only to have her shrug as she leaned her elbow against the counter behind her, "Honestly? I don't know. It's all up to Greed now. He's the one that has to make the move…Because Elise won't make it. She's too shy, & usually keeps to herself about those sort of things; although I can't really blame her. I'd be the same way."

"Yeah…I kind of feel bad for both of them. They both look really out of it when you think about." Both of them went silent after that before looking to the stair way again noticing that Sven still hadn't made his way down yet.

_He said he was just putting her down right? "_What hell is he doing up there?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're talking. Chatting it up." Martel shrugged, "Aren't you getting a little over protective? _Big brother_."

"No. My instincts are just kicking in that's all…"

"Ah. Well, I think Greed's about to have a fit, because he is _also_ thinking Collins's taking too long." As she pointed at Greed, he was on queue to stand up, leaving the girls that he had in his arms clueless as to why he just jump up & left them there as he made his way upstairs, "Oh boy." The pup sighed. His instincts were definitely on queue too.

Greed was wasting no time to get upstairs. He never mind Dorchetto, Martel, Ulchi, Roa, or any of the other chimeras taking her up to her room, but when it came to Sven? Or any other guy for that matter, he always had a bad fitting sitting in the pit of his gut. When he reached the her door, he didn't bother to open just yet; instead he listened in, hoping to hear something.

He did, & he wasn't happy about what he heard, "Sven, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason Ellie. Why can't you be with me? Why won't you at least let me show you that I can treat you right?" His voice was really starting to get on the Avaricious nerves, "Because I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry, I just don't."

"But why? Is it me? Do-, Do you like someone else?" The room went silent for a second, causing Greed to put his ear even closer to the door, "That's none of your business." Her teeth were gritting, now "Just tell me, yes or no." He replied sternly, "Get your hands off of me. You don't need to touch me."

"Kiss me." Greed's mind was full of rage when he heard that, "What?"

"Just kiss me & at least see if you don't at least feel something."

"Shut up! God, you're such an idiot. Don't you get it, I don't want a relationship with anyone. I've got enough problems as it is without complicating my life more than it already is." Sven sighed rubbing the back of his head before he sat down on her bed, staring up at the kitten who was trying to calm herself.

"You're so stubborn." Greed couldn't see it, but he could definitely hear the boy smiling before he heard a few footsteps creak the floor, "It's because you like Greed…Isn't it?"

Silence took the room again, "Shut up Sven. You don't know what you're talking about." She replied simply with a quiver to her voice, "You don't have to hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes Elise the way you two stare at one another….You like him. Just say it." The room was quiet for the third time, "And what would that solve? That I like someone else?"

"Yeah, someone you know you can't have." He retorted snorting a chuckle.

"I'm quite aware of that." She mocked back.

"So what? Are you going wait around for him to fuck you & leave you? Come on, Ellie think about it! He'll just end up using you because he's the Avaricious! Is he not?"

"You don't know him Sven! You've barely been around to know your place, so shut up or I'll _make_ you shut up!"

"Come on Elle I dare you. Prove to me that I'm right & that you're in love with a man that could never love you back!"

"Fuck you!" She screamed it at him just as a loud slap echoed the room. At first it was Elise that had smacked Sven, but it gave the boy all the initiative to strike her back.

Another echo took the room & with a soft gasp, the kitten fell back at the stinging pain throbbing against her face.

"You're an idiot!" He exclaimed angrily, just in time for Greed to swing the door open in rage when he saw his kitten laying on the bed, holding her cheek with a surprised look on her face. She wasn't crying, but the tears were slowly starting to make themselves known like the reddened hand print upon her powdered cheek.

"Bastard!" Greed's hand wrapped around the boy's neck as he slammed him with all his might against the wall between the mirror & bed frame making an indent of Sven's body. Greed had such an intent to kill this man, he was literally holding his windpipe in his hand, choking & straggling the life out the brunette in his strong grasp, "How…_Dare_ you hurt my possession!"

Elise had seen that look in his eyes once before, but as she saw it being used on her friend in the dry wall, her heart began to beat faster in hopes that her boss wouldn't kill him, "Greed stop!...Greed!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter VII: Beating Hearts <strong>_

_They denied it _

_They fought about it_

_They're attempting to understand it_

_But now there's just one thing left to do_

_Admit it_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this will keep you all busy for the mean time, again sorry any errors...But I hope that the story was at least fun to read. The next one will have a little more...fire to flame...You'll see. :3 Hee Hee!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Beating Hearts

_**For everyone that has been awaiting this chapter I highly apologize for taking so long. Over the past 3 months, it has been difficult to keep a roof over my head, but I've had some time to work on this and have been able to FINALLY finish it! Yay me! It's now new years eve, so happy new years, and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked doing it, and again sorry for any errors that may have occur during this process, I tried my best to correct them :3**_

_**No Disclaimer...We already know i don't own the damn show. so there, with that being said...ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII: Beating Hearts<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Greed!" She prayed he would answer, but he was too far beyond the point of return. This man had put a hand on a woman. His property, his possession, <em>his<em>woman and that landed anyone in their graves, including anyone that had been trying to put a move on his kitten since he hired them. He wouldn't have it, "I should kill you right here, Collins…" He said his last name with such venom in his voice that it put the fear into both Sven and Elise.

"Greed the Avaricious! Stop this right now! I can handle myself!"

"I bet you could babe, but this one's mine!"

"No!" Elise wasn't just going to sit and watch her friend murder another friend in front of her. After the experience she suffered with the panther inside her, it would've only brought back old memories and much, much more. In an attempt to save his life, the kitten jumped off her bed and began to pull Greed away, but he violently brushed her off, "I said this ones mine!"

"I won't let you kill him!"

He didn't want to kill him…He just wanted to teach him a lesson, "He hit you woman and you want me to just let him get away with it?" Greed shot his head with a baffled look in his eyes, having the feline slightly jump from the sudden gaze he held behind that shock expression. He was almost in disbelief. Although she might've felt some fear for this situation, Elise could only sigh softly through her nostrils and try to calm her boss, "No, but like I said, you need to let me handle it!" At first, he froze, but then glared even harder choking Sven more, causing the boy to wheeze for air, and turned pale from the lack of oxygen, "The hell I do!" He finally exclaimed, grinning back at the brunette, "I'm going to make him pay…For ever getting anywhere near you…Do you hear me…" With his voice laced again with that same venom, his eyes were completely clouded by murderous intent, but Sven still wouldn't let it go, not even with his life at stake, "She's not one of those whores you keep placing under your arms!" The homunculus just laughed at the cracking words of this boy, and slammed him into the wall again even harder, hearing the boy groan painfully when he made impact, "Don't start talking about my way of living like you know it! I came from a place that would blow your mind. You don't know what I'm capable of. Who are you to come in here and act like you have a pair to take me on? Do you remember who I am, and where I found you when we first met? I can always put you back right where you started!"

"You don't scare me! You act tough and mighty, but just because you got a few criminals and thugs under your wing, doesn't make you better! You view us humans as if we're beneath you! That we're pitiful and you pick up anyone that's in a desperate need to bring them here to work for you! You'll let anyone into this bar and you'll fuck any of the girls that you bring in off the streets! What kind of boss is that? I thought you wanted to rule the world, not become a common pimp!" Greed was intrigued by Sven's analogy for him. This boy certainly had guts to stand up to him that's for sure, especially after he allegedly attacked his companion. "So you're doubting me, is that it?"

"Yes, because I see the way you treat Elise! With all do respect, you're not any better than me. I may have slapped her but it was only because I wanted to talk some sense into her from making a huge mistake."

"Mistake? Mistake? From what? First off, never put your hands on a woman! Especially my woman! Secondly, you have no right to criticize about her decisions or reasoning's for staying here. She is mine & that's all you need to know. And thirdly, you had no right…" He leaned in just a smidge into the boy's nose, "No right to touch or look at her the way you have! You put your arms around her like she's your girl, taking in her kindness as an invitation of liking you. Then you have the nerve to check her out when she isn't looking-,"

"Hey! You're just as bad! You try to get in every minute of the day in with her! I don't see her until after you two get home from training, or after you two are reminiscing about days of yonder! You two are constantly together like you two have a secret club out there in the hills, as if no one else knows about it except for you two! But I know! Everyone knows about the both of you. The way you two look at each other! That's why most of your girls left you! Did you know that Ellie? Have you noticed the girls never returning; I bet in the beginning the girls were sticking around like hungry wolves to meat, but now?… They're not even coming back to the bar to hear you sing! It wasn't about you it was always about him!" It never registered in Elise's mind, she usually tried to ignore the girls unless they came up to her for something, but when Sven brought it to light, the kitten began to remember about that girl Lila. That red headed woman that was glaring her down like she wanted to kill her. She didn't know why at the time, but now it all made sense on why that girl never came back.

Well, who was Elise to butt into Greed's personal affairs or wonder why these girls weren't coming around anymore. It wasn't any of her business. She didn't want to care about what Greed did with those girls. _His_girls. that was between him and them. Pure and simple.

Greed knew what the boy was talking about as well, but kept to himself as he listened to the boy continue his rant, "So what's the deal? Tell me! Is it true? Are you just infatuated with each other? At least admit that to me!" The two were silent staring back at one another, frozen. Sven looked from Elise to Greed, and Greed looked to Elise as she locked eyes with him; an unreadable expression over took her face. If he knew her well enough like he did, Ellie was still trying to put the pieces together for her answers, bit by bit just as he was.

But nothing came, in the end she just only looked away from the two, and gazed up at the corner of the ceilings, admiring all the colors in the canopies that swayed above her, "I try not listen to rumors…You can't expect me to answer to people's need for talking…" She sighed lowering her head as she moved loose strands from her cheek, "You can't even look at us when you say it." Elise's heart thumped against her chest at his aching voice, but instead of being soft like she usually was, she started to feel annoyed by his response. She glared back into his brownie colored eyes, "I told you before we're just friends! Right Greed?" She looked to him for reinforcement, but even Greed couldn't answer that; not truthfully anyways. Sure, they always said they were friends ever since their first kiss, but since then, the friendship between them had grown without acknowledgement. They thought they could handle it. They thought it could be just that simple to say and ignore the true feelings growing inside, but after all the days of training, eating together, and spending the times he watched her go crazy on stage, and more, it made _him_ want to go crazy. Because he wanted something he thought he couldn't have. Even the Avaricious couldn't very much hide the fact that he had something with her, but just like her own denial, he didn't want to believe it either, even though he could sense a pull within his soul that he didn't even know or believed he had, until the day he met her and created this 'friendship' she was so fond of molding with him. _Damn…Why can't I give her my answer? What do I say…What could I say to a girl like that? Sure, we're friends? No… We're not friends, she knows something's wrong with this. I can see it in her eyes. She wants it just as much as I do, but we're too…intimidated by the out come. But-, what if it isn't as bad as we think it'll be?_

Greed never really responded, since Sven had started up again, "You two hold each other, nuzzle one another! You can't expect me to think you two are just buddy, buddy after I've seen the way he caresses your cheek or the way he holds you close to him after your training! Even that time he took you out of Dublith! I followed you-," It was that sentence that switched the homunculus's tone quicker than any of them could blink. Sven couldn't even finish his sentence when Greed crushed him further into the wall inching his face closer with rage, "You've been spying on us?"

"You're damn right! I needed to know the truth! And I got it what I needed! You're a-, a-, a fool! Yeah, that's what you are! A fool because you would let a beautiful woman like Elise go to waste for the next whore that strolls in and spreads her legs!"

"You're running your mouth again Collins…! You better shut it before I shut it for you!"

"Then do it already! Show me that I'm right!" Greed was preparing for an attack…Elise could see it coming. She was also sensing an awkward throb from her chest to her stomach as she watched their words turn mute to her ears. It was the first time she had ever seen two men fight over her. One of them being her own greedy boss! She had never seen anything like this in her life, and she didn't know the first thing about how to break it up. Especially if it had to do with two people she cared about.

In her mind she could only think about coming up with a plan to stop Greed from completely pulverizing Sven with his bare hands. Her face was turning pale just from watching the two go at each other's throats and all the while, all that could drill through her mind was the panther that she tried to save back in the laboratory. Why this moment pick itself to remind her of it, was beyond her, but all she knew was this was going to be her next chance to save another life. She had to take this chance to do something before it was too late. _Greed…Oh God. Jesus, what am I-, what am I going to do? _She looked to her boss and her best friend besides Dorchetto. He was both in one, something Elise didn't mind. This was the man that always smirked in her direction, and always stayed in a good mood for the most part, but now…As she stared into his eyes, it was like he had no soul. The once calm, and collective Avarice was now an enraged man and set out to make one thing perfectly clear.

Never touch what was his.

Without registering it, Greed elbowed Sven in the face after another nasty comment seemed to slip his mouth. Sven's split lip cursed back at the homunculus for the strike, the boy took his chance to reach into his pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife just as her boss grabbed his throat yet again letting his other hand extend outwards to stab him. You idiot! This was it, she had to stop this before Sven decided to commit suicide.

With a blinding leap of faith, Elise screwed her eyes shut and without thinking, she punched Greed in the cheek when he wasn't looking, making sure not to give him a chance to use his shield. She had to admit, punching him hurt like hell! His face felt like it was already made of that shield, but he was just that hard. This was the only thing she could think of to get the two away from each other. Well, it worked, and that's all that mattered! Greed released Sven instantly letting the boy fall to the floor in a coughing fit, gasping for air.

And Elise wasted no time to tell him to get out of that place before everything escalated further, "Get out of here!"

"El-, Elise wait-," He rasped, "I didn't-," Elise wouldn't hear it. All she knew was she needed to get him out of there, anywhere else but there, "Get out of here! Go!" The boy was shocked. She just saved his life, & now she was kicking him out? "**GO**!" She roared in such a rage that she revealed her fangs to him, not realizing that her eyes started to flickering a familiar shade of purple.

Seeing this made Sven run out of the room as fast as he could. He knew she did it for a reason. Why else would she have told to him to escape? As he thought of these things, his mind only brought him back to when he hit her. It made his heart ache knowing that it was all because of him that this fight escalated, _Damn it…Damn it!_ When he made it downstairs, Dorchetto was the first to notice him dashing for the front door, "Sven…?" It alerted them when he didn't answer, but it worried the others more that there was a loud crash heard prior to his departure. They all jumped to their feet and looked to the stairs following up in a single file, already prepared for the worse. By the time they got to the top of the stairs, they reached the room to see Greed and Ellie were still okay. Greed was standing from the cracked wall near Elise's bookshelf with his eyes fixed on the feline, "Boss! You alright? Elise what happened?" Dorchetto's question only seemed to roll off the shoulders of his boss while his stare intensified. Elise's body tensed up a little, even though she didn't seem to fear him all that much.

Even after what she was after a few moment of silence when Greed turned his head to the others, but never took his eyes off Ellie as he spoke, "Everyone, downstairs…Right now." He said calmly. "Boss?" "Out guys…!" They all hesitated for a moment, but wasted no time making their move, they were all too afraid of what would happen if they didn't. Then again…Maybe something good would've come out of the whole mess. They all knew something had happened between them, apparently that left Sven running away, so that only meant one thing. Their suspicions about Greed and Elise were more than likely correct. That being the case, Dorochetto, Roa, and Martel all secretly looked to each other, and left the two to their business, "What'd you think he's going to do?" Roa was the first to asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess. You know him, he's a good talker, but when it comes to crap like this, I don't think he has a clue on what to expect." Martel replied to her companions before sensing the pup's arm wrap around her shoulder, patting it, "Yep." He laughed, "Ya got that right."

* * *

><p>Once everyone had left the two alone, the entire room fell in awkward silence. Not one of them blinked, or moved from where they stood. Deep down, Elise was starting to feel even more uncomfortable &amp; tense as they just stood there in front of one another. It wasn't just with his stare, but by the intension of what he would do to her. Would he kick her out? Kill her? Not do anything at all? So many options ran through her head that her heart started pounding like a drum in her ears, making them twitch while her limbs began to quiver under Greed's never ending gaze. From the way he was observing her, he was taking in her curves from head to toe, something that always made her uneasy since the day they homunculus sighed closing his eyes as he crossed his arms, thinking and pondering from what Elise could tell, before he opened his eyes and began to walk over to her, "Can I ask…What the <em>hell <em>that was all about?" When he reached her, he wrapped his hands around her wrists softly and forced her to back up against the closest wall to them. He didn't have to try hard, she was just following without thinking and let out a soft gasp when her bare back hit the wall, "Why'd you hit me?" He asked the question in a such calm tone it only caused goose bumps to rise on the kitten's skin, but none the less she kept a straight face, and stayed just as calm, "The fight was getting out of control. But before you start yelling at me, I have something to say. You had the gull to come up here, and barge in like that? What were you thinking?" She retorted bitterly, only to get Greed's eyes to spark at the question, "What I thought was you let him go after he hit you! I was trying to protect you! No one's going to hurt you and get away with it, not with my possessions. I protect what's mine…" She wish she could've just taken that as her answer.

As much as his answer sounded just like something he would say, his actions spoke louder than his words. He was becoming over protective of her, something she had to bring up for the sake of herself, "Is that right? So that gives you the right to listen in on my conversations the way you did? Leaning up against my door trying to ease drop as if I couldn't hear you on the other side growling while Sven am me were arguing over 'who I like?' Whatever you thought was going on Greed, you should've just knocked on the door and come in like you usually do to me without thinking!" Greed's eyes widened at her more…She knew the whole time he was listening in. It wasn't hard to read the expression on her face that she knew the whole time, that was for sure, "What? You think I didn't know? My ears are sensitive for a reason you know! So tell me, how much did you hear?" For the first time, Greed's cheeks lit up with the lightest color of pink. It was almost unnoticeable, but Elise saw it, trying not to blush back in had completely forgot about that little detail of hers and strayed his gaze away. She took that as her opportunity to release herself from his grip, growling a little in frustration when he stayed silent, "Say something!" She was trying hard to keep herself calm, but again that unsure expression popped back in to the Avarice's face when he attempted to keep himself firm, "Do I really need to give you a reason doll? So what if I heard? I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I haven't trust that man since the day I hired him."

"Then why in the hell did you hire him? I'm a grown woman, Greed! I know you're my boss and all, but you don't need to be my personal body guard 24/7 because you're afraid the other homunculi are going to come and kidnap me again. You know as well as I do if Sven tried anything I would've kicked his ass! So I'll ask again, what could've possessed you to come up here and nearly kill a man that is absolutely no threat to any of us? In fact, What could've worried you so much that you needed to ease drop? I seriously didn't picture you to be the type to act like that Greed, I really didn't." She tilted her head to the side looking to him for answers, but all she could read was the concentrated stare of his. She waited, hoping he would finally give her a response after collecting himself to say what was on his mind, like he usually did. But all he seemed to do was think about it. He was the one that was suppose to be the independent and never look to anyone for answers. But deep within this homunculus, his mind continued to spin out of control, his thoughts streaming too fast for his own logic to handle. He didn't know what to say that could really express himself. He didn't want to make any more of an ass out of himself than he already had.

Seriously, after what he did to her friend, how could he tell her that she was the one to make his chest ache like it had. How could he tell her she was the one that caused his stomach feeling sick every time he thought about kissing her cocoa flavored lips after she had eaten a piece of chocolate. He didn't want to admit that she had been a soft spot for him every since they made that first connection, ever since she told him what a friend he was to her. Knowing this, Greed found her as a sign of humanity, and that was one thing he would never admit to himself nor to Elise. He wasn't human, he wasn't! That's what made him even more pissed off! Her gift to make him feel like a human, Ellie whispered angelically, breaking the homunculus of the raging tornado inside his head, "What did you hear, Greed?" His eyes locked back and forth between each of her glowing green orbs of hers, and he traced out the oval rounded pupils inside them with his vision just as he answered, "A few things." He began to study her facial expression seeing she had softened her brows and bit her lower lip to give her nervous habit something to do. She never cease to amaze him with that. By the way she was also licking her lips, her anxieties were craving chocolate. That also seemed to haunt him as well. Her sweet cocoa scented being, "Like what?" She asked. Greed sighed leaning his head back, cracking it from its tension before sighing, "Well, do you want me to start where he asked you to be with him…Kiss him…"

"You heard everything?" She wanted to make sure she heard correctly."Pretty much."

"Greed….!" She whined rolling her eyes away from him, blushing as she cupped her hands over her face, "It doesn't matter, I was right about him and that's all that matters. He's gone now." He replied trying to pull her hands away from her face, "Yeah, because I told him to leave!" She turned completely turned her face from him causing Greed to growl when he forced her back around and made her look up at him with his hand gripping her chin, "Why do you care that he's gone?" "He was my friend! I cared about him and I kicked him out! I…lost a friend Greed…that's a big deal to me." Her voice felt sore. She was trying hard to keep her composure from breaking down. What could she say? She was soft hearted, something that she hadn't learn to protect herself from. "I say, good riddance." He put simply."Could you for once not act like yourself and act like you know what I'm going through?" Her voice broke when her eyes filled with a mist, getting Greed's chest to ache as her eyes continued to fill with moisture. She was the only girl he ever 'dealt' with this seriously. Besides Martel, every other woman was just another toy to play with. Nothing more.

The more his eyes watched her the more he had begun to find himself caring a lot more than he had intended to… He couldn't even fuck another girl without reverting his thoughts back to the panther's perfections and flaws. She was smart, genuine, innocent in her own ways, and there was never a dull moment with her. No matter what it was, she was always honest with everyone, even if she was corny as hell. She was no body other than herself. She cared for everyone and everything. She lived life to the fullest everyday like it was her last. Maybe that's why he liked her so much. She was real. "You would've killed him if I didn't intervene. I didn't want you to kill him! Not over me!" Her cat-like ears tucked back in frustration and a sudden hint of fear. Everything they had in common right showed in every feature she had, "I couldn't let that happen." Her voice strained more and more as she looked away from him. She was really trying not to crack from the stress clenching in her chest. "But he deserved it." He replied frostily just before stepping forward to cup her face, pushing her back against the wall even more, this time, with a deep unreadable look that even like Elise pondering what he was thinking. Not that she wasn't thinking that already. "I have to keep an eye on my valuables you know… To make sure they're safe. To make sure-, they don't get hurt…" His words slipped without recognition making them both freeze as they stared into each others troubled souls. He didn't seem to realize he was caressing her redden cheek, chilling it at the mere touch of his cold thumb. He wanted to refer everything he owned and wanted as his possessions, but Elise knew that when he said that, he was referring to her. She was just too clever to hide that fact.

But, the answer he gave wasn't the solution she needed. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. He had no right to say she was his, at least not in the way he was intending it to be. But even though it may have sounded like that, she had to clarify it herself, "Were-, you jealous of him…?" His muscles tensed up when she asked that. He didn't expect her to said it so bluntly, but apparently Greed was wrong about that. Somehow he knew it would've come down to this, and he couldn't find any way to tell Ellie he wanted her the way he may have. He kept putting in his mind that he was never meant to have human emotions, and yet this woman made him feel less of an homunculus, and more of a real person; something no ordinary woman has ever done, "Maybe." He replied only shrugging his shoulders to hide the unsettled nerves while Elise looked up at him in disbelief. He didn't care though, he wasn't going to lie to her. Even if he wanted to, how could he with her eyes staring at him like that?

Her eyes were filled with a heavy weight, the same one that weighed down her heart. She didn't know how to react to that, except for screwing her eyes shut and shaking her head in denial. She lowered herself forward until her hair spilled over her shoulders curtaining her cheeks and all.

Greed didn't know if it was just his Avarice moving in on instinct, but all he could do was bring himself to move in completely, cradling her face into both of his hands until his nose and lips were barely brushing against her own. He flicked his nose against hers making her lock eyes with him only to see a conflicting emotion booming in those big googly orbs of could feel the burning need and desire that irradiated from her like the heat that kept her warm in his hands. She didn't mind if he cared about her or not. She really didn't, even though her heart said more than that, she excepted that he was Greed the Avaricious, and there would never be a way for them to be something more…Even if it was just for a little while, she figured it would never last long enough because of his desire for so much more. She figured she would never be enough for him.

And she was a one man woman. That's how it was always going to be. Even if it hurt to see him with someone else, she would be happier being his protection, than his muse. As much as it felt nice, and tranquil to be around him, Elise couldn't help but think it was a bad idea because it only made her more scared of him and these mixed emotions. At least that what she called them, "Why? Why do you want me so bad, when you have so many other girls to pick from?" Her voice quaked making Greed skim his hands through the roots her raven hair. He then closing his eyes and deeply inhaled her scent that enflamed his testosterone even further, "Do I really need a reason to want you?…To crave you?…" He murmured it huskily into the kitten's ears as he stared down at her lips watching her clear the visible lump in her throat. Any longer and she would've been melting from his proximity. Greed could feel it, he could see that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Maybe even more by what he could see flickering through those doughy eyes, "All I know doll-face, is I want you so bad it's criminal. That's all the motive I need to want you…" He nearly growled trying to contain himself. Just as he slowly pulled away he noticed a soft tender gaze rippling through Ellie's eyes. Seeing it made Greed smirk softly with a gentle chuckle humming from his throat. Her eyes seemed to always be a gate way for him. A gate way to what, He wasn't entirely sure but none the less, it soothed him.

Like a cloud he hovered over her, feeling that special spark light his insides. That spark never missed a beat in a moment they shared like this, but for Elise, her heart began to break, telling her not give in. The spark she was feeling dimmed instantly as she shut her eyes from his dazzling amethyst. She gripped Greed's wrist bands to try to keep him at bay. Of course he didn't find it hard to fight her struggle and continued to move in as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. She couldn't take it anymore. Out of nowhere, she lashed out at him, "No! We can't do this!" She pushed him back spreading out her arms so he couldn't touch her anymore, "Whoa, do what?"

"This! Us! You and me apparently! We can't be anymore than we are Greed!" His head tilted to the side in curiousness; he could see her eyes scan the floor below them, avoiding his gaze completely, "…We just-,…Can't. Even if this was a one time thing, I don't want us to change…" She cradled herself in her arms, almost unsure of what she was saying. Greed couldn't watch her like this. He began to close in on her, making the girl uneasy when Greed finally reached her and took her in his strong grasp.

She felt like she didn't want to deal with this anymore. She wanted to disappear because she knew that she liked him, a lot more than she really wanted to, and it scared her to fall for someone like Greed. The more this realization kicked in, the more her gaze formed a new overwhelming emotion. It made her feel so peer pressured and absentminded, that her fangs slowly grew in the further he continued to hold her biceps. If Greed held her there any longer, Elise knew that she would escalate to who knows what, already knowing her homunculus side had yet to be controlled, "Let go of me." Her voice shook meekly to the tension. With his testosterone and her panther like hormones it was only a matter of time before their growth of denial would break. "So, tell me something, was Sven wrong this whole time? Has he been lying to you, including your friends? Have they been delusional about their curiosity, and about just being really good friends…?" She tensed up at his words, and blushed to his taunting sarcasm, "What did you really want to say when he asked you about us? I saw that look on your face Ellie, don't lie to me because I'll know." He placed his forehead against hers gingerly. He could see the invisible wall building up inside her just as she tried to turn away to hide it, "I'm not going to tell you." He pulled her back into him, cupping her jaw line with a hard concentrated look, "Fine, then answer me this…" He made sure she was staring at him directly. He knew her eyes couldn't lie even if _she_ did, "Why can't you be mine?" She tried to hide it, but her eyes told him everything. And so, instead of trying to buy time, Elise told him everything that was troubling her, "Because. I'm not a thing Greed. I'm not a toy, and I'm not an item. Behind everything that I went through from the day I was born, I am still, and always will be… A human being." Greed's eyes flinched to her words, but he kept quiet taking everything in. Her gaze was so strong and proud…For some reason, it pissed him off, "…I was born with a body, mind and soul. Only half of this body being mine… Me, being a human, I cry, I laugh, and do so much more for the first time in my life because of you. I can be happy, even when I'm upset over the silliest things." She never thought her eyes could feel so strained staring up at him, and she also never knew her heart could hurt so much seeing a sincere affection appear in her boss's features, "I also dream…And I make mistakes…And-, and, I get scared…" She throat hurt too and it was tightening from her fears resurfacing inside her while the aches and pains haunted her. Her eyes looked anywhere else but him, until she couldn't avoid him anymore. She needed to say it because sooner or later it was all going to surface one way or another. So with one more tight close of her eyes, she took a light inhale before telling her one other fear that had her torn apart, "I'm especially scared of you..." Her raspy voice ached even harder with her throbbing heart, "I would do anything for you,…You know that. I'd have your back in a fight and die for you. I can be your shield for you, any and every day. But…" There was that word again…_But_, "What you're asking of me, Is impossible."

"Nothing's impossible doll, I tell you that everyday."

"You still don't understand!" She raised her voice hearing it quiver more as she held back her breaking point. She wanted to cry so bad, but something inside her wouldn't let her fall apart, "If we become involve with one another, we will never recover from it if something goes wrong. We will _never_ be the same!" She was shaking to the bone, almost as if she was having a withdrawal, but Greed tried to calm her down by petting the side of her head, combing his fingers through her hair, hoping it would mellow her out while he hypnotically took in all of her features with every second that passed by.

_Is that what she really thinks? That I'll just use her and send her on her way like all the others? _The idea was so far fetched to him since Elise was always such an important asset to his gang, but there was definitely something more between them that made Greed want her more than most of his other desires. Every day was a new experience with her…And he loved it…He wanted more of it…He would never discard her like she Elise, it seemed like a reality that would surely collapse if they had become anything more than what they already were. That's when the panther looked up with her eyes filled with hurt while she studying the homunculus's eyes with her own. A tear visibly slipped passed her cheek and into Greed's warm hand, "I know you only look at me as an advantage for your enemies…I'm not stupid…So if that's all I'm gonna be…I'd rather like you from afar than deal with trying not to love you after you fuck me…" She stopped, lowering her head away trying hold back the rest of her tears from making themselves known, but now, it was hard to do so, "I wonder…" Elise let out a soft laugh before she licking her lips while she tried to regain herself, "Could you ever care about anyone else, other than your own desires?" No words were passed. Greed couldn't take her ridiculous questions any more. They just didn't suit try to search for something to say to make her feel better but, he was all out of sweet talk. He look like he was more in thought than anything. Something Elise didn't want him to do and as a reaction to his silence, she shut her eyes letting the rest of the held back tears seep down her face, "God…" She shook her head in more disbelief, "This is stupid…We shouldn't even be having this conversation." She slipped out from underneath his arms with ease, before he came to and followed her out of the room, "Elise, wait…." She didn't answer, instead she kept making her way down to the bar, "Ellie!" It came down to him raising his voice a bit to get her to stop and turn around to him.

At first, Greed seemed taken back by her stopping, but when her tear stained face met with him, he ran his fingers through the side of his hair as he sighed, "Come on Kitty, just…come back up to the room, please? We can sort this out, just give me a chance."

"What else is there to say? You've already told me everything I need to know."

"There's more than what I just told you…I just-, can't explain it…This isn't easy for me you know." He tried to stay cool, but his answer only seemed to make Elise more aggravated. He just couldn't seem to get this right, "Easy? When did life ever become easy? My life was never easy…Dorchetto's life was never easy…Martel, and Roa…You! I can tell that before you saved us your life was miserable. It had no meaning like it does now!" Greed felt like he couldn't move when she mentioned him…"You and me are so much alike, I get scared thinking about it. Why can't you just go after someone else."

"Because I want you damn it." He stepped towards her till he could reach her hand and pulled it to his chest, where his heart laid, for some reason, his words became more passionate when he said it, making Elise give a shaky sigh as she looked up at him with more tears leaving her face, "Well, I can't let you have me…I just can't." She didn't want her hand to leave his, not for all the treasures in the world and all her freedom, but she couldn't take looking at him without letting one tear after another, fall. She had to pull away before she finally let him have it, "I-, I got to go."

"Elise. Elise!" This time she didn't turn around, she twisted herself out of his grasp, and continued to run down the stairs till she ran into Dorchetto who was sitting at the bar counter with a glass in his hand, "I need to walk." She was so harsh when she said it and the same could be said when she grabbed her coat off the coat wrack near the entrance. But what made Dorchetto agree to it at all, was because of the way her voice shook with sorrow, and the distraught expression filling her face, "S-sure... hey-, wait, hold up! Ellie! At least hold the door for me, sheesh..." As he left with the feline, Dorchetto looked to Martel, who merely shrugged when she really had nothing to say and Greed? Well he looked, hurt. Really hurt. Was there really nothing he could do to stop her? He wanted to stop her so bad that he wanted to just run after her, turn her around and kiss her right in front of everyone if that's what it took to make her stop. The only thing lingering was, was there really no hope for them? Was Elise really going to push herself away from him like this? It was all just so complicated...And it wasn't like her to do something like this, it was as if she was trying to fight the urge of wanting him. How could he blame her for that though. He put himself off like a player, that wanted every woman, including her, and that she didn't want. He could understand that.

Greed watched the two as they left, knowing that right now it would've be too much to handle if he were to try talking to her again, if anything he might end up pushing her away instead. A frustrated sigh left his lips and with a close of his eyes, he headed upstairs, empty handed and with out a girl wrapped around his arms…Mainly Elise the Great. When he got to his room, he closed the door and merely leaned against, falling to the floor till his head banged against the wood. All he could think about was his kitten. He thought about her until his head hurt, and most of all his heart. He never knew this heartache existed inside him, but with what had just happened, all he could do was figure out a plan to make her come back…He had to. His body wouldn't let him rest until she was his…_Elise, I know you're scared…But so am I…Sometimes I think I'm more scared than you are doll-face…Especially if I'm falling in love with you; I might even be…Terrified. _Just the thought of him thinking he loved her and being scared of it made the Avaricious chuckle as he got to his feet, and laid onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly. He stared up in the same spot until he drifted off into a light cat nap, all the while his mind never stopped thinking of her. That's all his mind could think about, was Ellie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VIII: Clarifying the Disjoined<strong>_

_Loving someone isn't always a piece of cake_

_Greed has to find his way of expressing himself without telling too much_

_And what he over hears Elise say, definitely makes him feel a little better about his true emotions_

_He can't hold himself back from her anymore...He needs to tell her somehow...__Before he drowns himself in his own desires...Unhappy..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah...For those who read that last part, I couldn't think of anything that would go with the next chapter since it's all a mix of different emotions going on, but I promise to the next one will be very interesting...Both violent wise, and love wise...Alots about to happen, so stick around! HUGGLES TO YOU ALL!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 Clarifying the Disjoined

**HUGGLES**_** TO YOU ALL! AGAIN! I told you I'd work on chapter 8 haha! boo to those who thought 'yeah right', but I was hoping this would be out four days ago, but apparently I was wrong, also , I had to change the chapter title, because the 'snapping' part hasn't fully come to light in this chapter, so I wanted a title that would actually go with it. But all in all, THIS CHAPTER IS OUT! So I hope you like it, again for every time I write this, I apologize for any errors, I will try not to disappoint :3**_

_**Disclaimer?: Well, okay but just old time sake...I don't own FMAB OR Greed...**__**Oh, those awaiting my Starrk story, I apologize for not working on it sooner, but unfortunately it may take more time:( Sowy..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VIII: Clarifying the Disjoined<strong>_

* * *

><p>It hadn't gotten any easier in the five weeks that passed, in what seemed like months to the two. It wasn't any easier after the <em>fight <em>actually! One, because Elise felt like she needed some time to recover her heart from drowning in sorrow, and two, because Greed felt like he should give the girl sometime to figure out what she wanted on her own. They both couldn't find the words to mend the awkardness, but in all the things that enveloped itself to Ellie, she was starting to find it hard to deny what she thought was 'wrong'.

This entire chaos spreading throughout the weeks was starting to drive her nuts; trying to avoid Greed while they lived in the same place, and with the way he worked his mysterious ways, the two were always seemed to meet eye to eye when the chances came up. It got to Elise so bad that she started to ask Dorchetto to take her out to spar with her so she could blow off some steam and more importantly, center herself in preparation for any danger, considering she was still on the run in the eyes of the Military, and she felt very ill-prepared for any attacks that were to come her way, that meant if the homunculi were to come now? They could... And they'd win. That was something Elise wouldn't let happen to her, but with a positive out look, the kitten thought that maybe this seperation from Greed would do them both some good and prayed that it would put their lives back on track.

At least, that's what she hoped for in a sense that it would mend the burdens they carried with them.

As her eye scanned the meadows before her, she could see Dublith in her sights, and watched as the lanterns burned one by one by candle light. All the while a calm breeze spoke to her through the trees while she welcomed the evening air as she closed her eyes and inwardly gave a small smile. She always felt close to nature, it was her friend and it was hers, she loved it. And it certainly loved her, "Hey, Elle." The feline turned to the pup with her crooked lips, looking down at the tall grass below her fingers tips and softly brushed her hands over it, "You alright? You seem a little out of it today." Dorchetto was gentle when he spoke and pat her shoulder, which made Elise smile up at him even wider this time making eye contact with him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just enjoying the evening before we got started." Suddenly her stomach churned with an uncomfortable nausea, "Oo, and I'm not feeling too well either." She swallowed the feeling of retching only to get a concerned look from her friend, who also noticed how uneasy she looked, and how pale her cheeks were turning, "You look like your getting sick. Can you even get sick? I mean, you're a homunculus."

"That may be true, but, I'm only half of a homunculus."

"Ah, I guess I didn't see it that way. Well, do you want to just do this tomorrow and go back to the Devil's Nest?" Her heart stopped when he said the name of their home, "N-No. No, I'll be okay. I promise, if it gets worse we'll go back, but I really need this Dorchetto, please?" Just like her plea, her eyes did the same getting Dorchetto to button his lips, and groan, "Well, if you say so...If you think you can do it, then let's get to it."

"Kay'" Dorchetto could definitely tell that Elise still wasn't herself. She was too calm for her own good, and she wasn't as perky as she usually got when she was with him, but what could do but do the one thing she asked for? Spar.

"Ready?" With a grip of his sword's handle, he pulled out his new instrument with the sound of the blade leaving its sheathe when he asked, "Are you?" She taunted back with her claws extending to its full extent, "I don't know, those claws of yours are giving me the heebie jeebies." They both quietly laughed to one another before letting their faces fall flat to the training that was about to commence. Dorchetto's feet were the first to make the initiative when it moved forward, and with a quiet inhale, the pup jumped forward getting his blade to chime with the kitten's claws, their sparks flying into the air like amber, "Good! But I need you to go faster Elise!"

"Right!" It was a back and forth battle between chimeras, one after the other until it was slowly starting to look a lot less of a win for the girl, "Come Kitty is that all you got?"

"Damn it!" She gasped seeing his blade about to come down on her head before she grabbed it with both hands and twisted to turn the dog on his back; unfortunately he only rolled over onto his feet and dash for her again, "Too slow lady."

All while the two chimeras were into their sparring match, that familiar willow tree that Elise adored so much lured a shadow behind its trunk, watching the both of them as they swiped at each other. He never made himself known but observed intrigued by the woman's expression. Body and facial wise. She was fully distracted, and not concentrating on the training like she wanted to, and it was getting to the stranger when the feline chimera couldn't blocked Dorchetto's blade from herself, and caused a major gash to run across her stomach. She cried out in pain and doubled over in the tall grass. At first Dorchetto wanted to help, but when the kitten regenerated and got back up on her feet, he merely grunted and pulled his sword up in a ready position, "Is this all you got? Get up! You're not even trying!" The girl's back was turned to him in an attempt to regain herself, taking in a breath before she turned around with dark clouds glossing her eyes as she sharpened her claws against each other, "No..." She put a hand, and egged him to come after her with a smirk, and when he did, the fight continued at lightening speed. There was grunting and panting from the force they were using and in time, it was leaving the two with scars and bruises...

At one point Dorchetto tried to strike, but Elise only jumped up into the air and spun down like a propeller until she crossed blades with the pup's sword and knocked it out of his hands and straight into the dirt, "Holy shit." Dorchetto cursed under breath onlly to the kitten coming at him with that amethyst glimpse in her once green eyes as she growled at him and attempted to swipe his chest like he did her, luckily for him he jumped fast enough to avoid it.

The stranger behind the willow merely smirked at her skills improving and chuckled softly, "She's getting better..." The shadow watched closely while Dorchetto tried to register what was going on with this girl, "Damn!" He laughed trying to shake off the chills he was getting from the feline, but what he didn't expect was for her to take another swipe so drastically; that one swipe gave him the chance to grab the healt of his sword, and hold it up just in time to catch her claws, getting a loud screeching noise that caused them both to cringe when they collided. Elise backed off back flipping till she was far enough, and crouch down like a cat ready for another attack. She even started to hiss and groan like one in defense with her ear tucked back behind her head, "Easy kitty, easy, this is just training remember?" She didn't answer. Her answer was to keep going, and with a fast sprint, Elise swipe three times in different direction hoping to get him in her grasp, but Dorchetto blocked each of them with his blade, almost not being able to until the last one came above his head causing his own sword to bump against the side of his head; hard, "Ah! Goddamn it...!"

It was when she truly hurt him that Ellie's animal instincts immediately ceased her craziness and calmed her eyes back into the bright green they were before, "Oh crap! I'm so sorry Dorchetto! Is it bad?" She ran to his side as he fell back against his butt and leaned forward to see a little bit of blood in his hands, "Shit Kitty, what happen there? I thought this was training not a death match." He joked only to watch as Elise pulled his hand away from his wound, and ripped off a piece of her skirt to stop bleeding. He winced at the touch getting the kitten to hush him gently as she applied more pressure, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that, rip your skirt..." She shrugged with that gentle smile covering her worries, "Don't worry about it, I'll fix it when I get home, until then, here, hold it here." She took his hand and put it to the cloth on his forehead, letting him take care of his head for the meantime as she watched him with worried eyes.

It had become clear to the stranger watching them that her powers were still difficult to harness. It had come to his attention that her eyes did in fact flicker the dangerous color of purple, showing him that she was still unable to control her homunculus side or like he saw before, she was too preoccupied with something else to do her best like she wanted, "Are you okay? Is it deep?"

"Nah, it's just a scratch, but I think the question is, are_ you_ okay?" She was stuck on his reply, but nodded her head trying to sound like nothing was bothering her, "Yeah...I think so. I don't feel any different than usual."

"Is that right?" He sounded like he didn't believe her, which made her look back at him for a moment before she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she sat down on the grass, "Oohh, maybe this was a bad idea..."

"What? About this?" He pointed at the cut, and shrugged, "Don't worry about it Ellie, it was an accident."

"That's not what I was referring to. I'm talking about the training." She sat with her legs criss-crossed and put her ears down in depression. Dorchetto, with his canine instincts could already tell something was eating her up inside, and as much as he wanted to say it, he'd rather hear what she was thinking from her own mouth. So with a sigh he laid back against the grass, and put his hands behind his head looking over to the kitten, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked concerned with a skeptical gaze, getting the kitten's ears to stand up as she stared back at him, trying to seem fine and dandy, "Yeah..."

"Come on Kitty," She looked away from him getting him to sit up concerned as her ears retreated to the back of her head again, "You've changed so much within the weeks that've gone by. Ever since that fight with the boss, you won't eat, you don't sing anymore, Hell, you won't even sleep." Elise tried to open her mouth to retort but Dorchetto put up his finger to her, "And don't say that it's not true, because I know it is. I've seen you run out by yourself. You don't come back until earlier morning, which is why you're usually sleeping during the day!" Her ears were so far behind her head she could only bring her chin to her knees and wrap her arms around herself to hide her shame, which made Dorchetto feel bad and put a hand on the top of her head and pat it, "So please Elle, I'm asking you as your friend, what's been bothering you? Talk to me, if you can't talk to anyone else." At first, the feline didn't say much, but mumble a few words, "You already know what it is though." Which made the pup laugh quietly, "Heh, maybe, but I want to hear from you."

She pondered it for a while, collecting all her thoughts before she came to see Greed's face pop up into her mind, causing her to blush softly around her cheek bones as she looked into the horizon, "Dorchetto..." Her voice was just above a whisper, making him scoot in and lean his head to her. So did the stranger listening in, "Have-, h-have you ever...Cared about someone?"

"Mm...Yeah. I care about you." He half heartedly joked only to get the girl to glare at him, "I'm serious."

"Heh, Sorry."

"What I meant was have you ever cared about someone so much you couldn't help but get butterflies in your stomach when you're around them; that when they smile at you, you feel like everything around you stops. Like time froze itself? Or you could fly away...That-, anything's possible. They make you feel like everything's going to be alright at all times, no matter what the situation is." Dorchetto chuckled and looked to the city that she was dearly admiring, making him smile too, "Maybe."

"So, you know what it's like to feel something for someone and feel scared that if you were to love them that your whole world would fall apart?" His face raised with an odd look, "No, why-," He cut off his own sentence registering what she was trying to say, and smiled as he scoffed, "Awe...You have a little crush...?"

"No..." Her voice shook with a bashfulness that made her cheeks redden even darker that he could see, "It's...It's worse than that...This person has done everything for me, he's shown what's it like to be free, and not let anyone push me around. He showed me what it's like to be myself..." Her eyes started to gloss over with a unreadable mist, as she thought about him and those amythest orbs, "And as much as we both like eachother, I'm so scared of what will happen; what if it's not what I think it'll be? What if he just uses me...I don't want to be used anymore, I've been used by everyone including my own parents; the last thing I want is my own boss, the person I'm suppose to trust to betray me." Her eyes began to water, making the pup sadden with sympathy as she gripped her sleeves with a tight grip, "Dorchetto, he's just so greedy...He won't just want me...He'll want others, that's just who he is..." A few seconds of passed before he realized how deep this ache was in her. It became apparent that this wasn't just any crush...And it made the dog widened his eyes, "Oh my god..." As much as he was surprised he was also smiling too, "You love him, don't you?" With a shaky sigh, she bowed her head into her arms and hid her face away from him, feeling the sensation of shame imbed into her even more, "I shouldn't...I shouldn't love him..." Her voice strained. It hurt to say it, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, look at me Ellie. Look at me." Dorchetto moved in closer, and pulled her face out from her hiding place, finally getting the frightened girl to look up at him with her tears already spilling without remorse. It was then he smiled at her comfortly, and chuckled at her meek expression, it was just looked so scared it was adorable, "Ever since you guys stop talking to each other, Greed hasn't been able to be himself. Those girls that he has around him as arm candy? That's all they are is arm candy. He hasn't even taken a girl to bed since the night Sven left. Not...One."

"Huh?" Her eyes blinked back the tears as she stared back blankly, "Are you blind Elle? He likes you too. He just doesn't know how to say it, but hey who am I to get into your guys' business...You should be asking him that." Her eyes were flickering with confliction. She lowered her head when Dorchetto finally let go of her face, and put his elbows to his knees, "S-so...I've been making him feel miserable?"

"No. Just sad. He's hurting like you are, you know?" It made her think about it more as she stood up from the grass finally and let a breeze come and sweep up her hair from behind her back, feeling the fresh air dry the droplets on her cheeks. She wiped the rest away and breathed in with a soft exhale, "Yeah...I do."

When sky darkened, Elise decided to start heading for home with her friend at her side. The stranger finally stepped out from the shadows of the willow, and watched the two push each other back and forth with smiled on their faces. It was something that he wanted to see since their conversation, and to tell you the truth, it made him smirk to himself when he saw it. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up into the night fall, thinking about his kitten and how to talk to her without making her run away like last time. He had to admit though, he was actually...Happy to hear that she, loved him...Every other woman just wanted him for sex, or money, maybe even to feel important and powerful, but this...It was the first time that a woman ever truly loved him. A woman that he could_ trust_ enough to love him for who he was...A greedy, greedy bastard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Devil's Nest~<strong>_

She was more than happy to be back. The moment she got to her room, she wanted nothing more than to just relax in a nice warm bath...

She grabbed some fresh clothes and placed them on the counter top, removing the sticky fabrics she was already wearing and stared at her naked form in the mirror. She didn't like her body all that much right now, but as her tail swayed she could only smile thinking of what her panther instincts were saying 'bath', 'clean'. It definitely spoke to her if not through words than through her mind, and with a soft sigh she headed to the tub and filled it with her preferred temperature. When it was filled she stepped in and dipped her entire body and her head into the water, gasping as she surfaced and wiped her face with her dampened hands. It was just what she needed to relax, and as she leaned back, she felt her muscles loosening from their stiffness. Her feeling of being sick was starting to get to her, and since her head ache wasn't getting any better she leaned herself to the side of the tub, and closed her eyes to calm her nerves. It was nothing but her and solitude. It was enjoyable and soothing all in one. Unfortunately when she was able to collect her thoughts on everything she had told Dorchetto, it was then that she realized she forgot to close her front door, again! She hitched her once calming breath in her chest and jumped out of the bath tub in a hurry, grabbing her towel on the way out before suddenly running into something hard, startling her out of her wits, "Whoa!" She looked up to see it was Greed looking down at her, surprised. Mostly, to see her half naked and damp, "Oh damn it Greed, you scared me." She didn't seem to realize her hands were placed at his chest, and with a short glance, she quickly pulled them away and straightened her up, "What do you want?"

"I saw your door was open." His reply made her smile, "Yeah, uh, I was...Gonna take care of that. But I guess I don't need to now." She laughed softly only getting Greed to smirk down at her, and scan his eyes over her body to the features of her face, "I think your door might be feeling a little neglected." It was a small joke that made Ellie smile even more before she looked down at her nails and began to play with them, "I'm sure it is..." Then, she looked back up at him with a steady gaze, "Is that all you came up here for, is to close my door?"

"Uh, no...Actually, I wanted to see how training went?"

"Just like every other day. Out of all the times I go to train, this the only time you worry about me?" She retorted with a taunt only to get Greed to cup her hands she kept fiddling with. He was finding it annoying since she wouldn't look into his eyes, and since he couldn't see her, he needed something to get her attention, "I always worry about you."

"Mm." It didn't last long before she began to look down at her hands again, to find an awkward sensation rising in her stomach, "Well, training was good. A little sloppy, but I'm getting there." Greed nodded his head, letting the smirk on his lips disappear as he racked his fingers through his hair, "So, I was wondering. After you're finished with your shower-,"

"Bath."

"Does it matter?" He replied with a slainted head and cocked brow, which made the kitten stifle what sounded like a giggle; something she hadn't done in a while, well, not in front of him at least, "No, I just like to correct you."

"So it seems...Well, would you mind taking a walk with me?" As much as she wanted to, a sudden fear overwhelmed her that caused her to stammer her words; that was until the homunculus tilted her chin up and asked in the nicest way he could, "Please? If just for 30 minutes, I would really appreciate it." Fuck, how could she say no after he just said 'please'? Her heart was tugging at the strings that made her frustrated but with a sigh in defeat she looked up at him with a skeptical gaze, "30 minutes?"

"Yes..." She shook her head thinking that she was out of her mind for agreeing to it, but none the less she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, "Alright! alright, I'll do it." She hated giving in, but in a way she was glad she did, because Greed seemed very relieved to hear her say yes, "Thank you doll-face..." With a content smirk on her face, he poked her nose with the tip of his finger and assisted himself out, yet not before he looked back at her seeing her leaning against the door frame of the bath room, "I promise you won't regret it." He closed the door after that, leaving Elise to put all the pieces together. Of course there were no pieces that fit, and with a frustrated sigh she ruffled her hair, and closed her door behind her, taking that bath she rightfully deserved. _Great, what've I gotten myself into..._

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two strolled side by side; Greed with his hands in his pockets, and Elise with her hands at her side as they walked into town, enjoying the laterns above them. Of course, there were a few people out and since it was a Friday? It bars were packed tonight, but that's not what Greed had in mind for them tonight. He wanted to just go with the flow, "So, Dorchetto told that you were doing good in training right?"<p>

"Yeah, for minute I thought I was doing okay, but then...Um-," She didn't know what to say, all she could do was itch her head shyly as she looked towards a meat shop, "You felt like you couldn't control yourself." Elise wasn't too shock that he knew but at the same time, it was. She looked to him with a shrug, "Yeah."

"Don't worry, you're getting better. You're working hard and your trying harder, which makes you stronger every time you extend those claws of yours."

"How do you know that?" She quite curious to hear his answer, which made him chuckle at her, "I have my ways, doll. You'll see, things will get better."

"If you say so...So, where are you taking me?"

"Mm, nowhere in particular, like I told you before I just wanted to walk." She looked at him suspcious, which made Greed frown puzzled "What?"

"You didn't take me out here just to walk, you said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, and that's what we're doing, we're talking." He laughed, "What? Were you expecting me to take advantage of you?" His voice was mocking her. She could hear it and it only pissed her off, "No, but if you wanted to talk alone then you obviously wanted to talk about what's been going on between us right? Come on Greed stop underminding me." He scanned her eyes giving her an intense glare. She flinched at it, and turned her gaze to the sky, "Sorry." It was then he stopped her from walking and lift her chin to his gaze again, this time it was softer, "I don't want to do anything to hurt you...For one night, stop thinking I'm going to do something unnatural." She didn't know what to say, all she could do was blantantly feel guilty about it, of course it was written all her face and Greed sighed giving her a more welcoming smirk crawling out from the side of his mouth, "I want to enjoy tonight with you, is that so wrong?" She shook her head giving a sigh, "No."

"Good." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him as they continued to walk, "You know you're so defensive. A defense mechanism."

"It's not a mechanism, I just...Don't...Ugh, I don't know, I just feel like I always need to be on guard, you know?" She looked up at him hoping he'd understand, and after a little pondering, Greed seemed to get it. He knew all too well what it was like to always be on guard. To always watch his back, which made him hold her closer, "Yeah, I know..." It was then Elise saw a very mysterious look on the homunculus' face. It was a timid expression that Greed never wore, and it, more than anything, made Ellie lean her head into the Avaricious. Well, she felt his distress which meant he had been watching his back ever since he released them from their cages. It wasn't just her who was on the run, but him as well; to the Military, they were all escaped covicts.

After a few blocks the two began to get a little hungry, well, Elise did. Her stomach was growling at her to get something to eat, and it made her embarrassed when her boss heard it. Because he laughed heartedly at the sound, "Ya' hungry doll?"

"Mm-, maybe." Her stomach growled again giving the Avarice his answer, and he only laughed again before kissing the top of the girls head, "Come on, I'll get us something to eat. What'd you want? You craving anything?"

"Um, no." She really was, but she was too wrapped up in his lips touching her forehead. She wasn't sure on whether it felt nice or uncomfortable, it was all so quick. Why was she even debating it? It already happened! "Don't lie, I know your panther's bugging you for something. Maybe...Fish? Salmon?" Her ears perked up at the sound of the words as her doughy eyes glimmered with glee, "Awe, see? I knew it. Come on." He led her to a place they knew further on the edge of town where many stands stood outside their homes with paper lanterns filling their streets to light up the entire street. It was beautiful of how many colors there were, but the feline could only wonder one thing, "Why're there so many lanterns on this street and not on all the other ones?" She asked curiously, "Well, I think there getting ready for a festival. You know, the one they have every year?"

"Oh, oh yeah! I remember! Why haven't we gone to it yet?" Greed laughed, "Because if we're caught, we're dead." Her heart sank when she heard him say that, and she lowered her head till she leaned it back into Greed's under arm, "Do you think...We'll ever be offically free? Where we won't have to hide anymore?" Her voice was so gentle it made the homunculus' spine tingle as he leaned his own chin against her head, "I don't know...I never thought of it, but if we were 'offically' free. It wouldn't be as much fun as being chased." Elise could only roll her eyes and look up at him, "That's just like you to say something like that."

"Hmm, why thank you." It brought a smile to both their faces, instantly locking eyes to one another to the point it left the smiles diminishing until they began to gaze into each other's eyes. They even slightly began to move into one another until some jerk bumped into them causing the girl to be torn from his arm. It was all because the guy was a drunk and couldn't even keep a straight line walking, "Hey! Watch it buddy!"

"Ahhh, screw you!" He slurred. If it wasn't for Greed trying to enjoy his time with Ellie, that man would've been D.E.A.D., dead! But, the Avaricious took a deep breath to calm himself and looked down at the kitten who started to giggle breathlessly, "What an ass huh?"

"Yeah." She pulled back strands of her hair behind her ear, and looked to the stands to try and brush off what nearly just happened. She knew what it was, and Greed knew what she was trying to do; so, he merely hummed a laugh in his throat and grabbed the kitten's empty hand, warming it instantly with his own to keep them walking.

It was after looking around and browsing the busy streets that Elise and Greed had come to a stand that was selling unusual fish foods. Greed didn't get anything, but he happily bought Ellie her favorite fish, and got it fresh. The man seemed puzzled by it, but none the less, it was customers with money, so he didn't argue. They walked away happily until they sat down on the side walk where the girl could eat her salmon, "This is...Kind of nice." Greed had to admit while he leaned a hand back onto the pavement. The kitten looked up from her food, with piece of salmon on the side of her lips which made the Avaricious chuckle, "What I mean is..." He took her napkin laying on her legs, and wiped her face with gentle touch getting the girl to blush like before, "I've never been out like this before, it's kind of relaxing then being cooped up at home."

"Mm-hmm." Elise swallowed back the food lodged in her mouth and smiled a little, "Yeah, it is. I feel..." She hesitated, embarrassed, "I feel like I'm almost human again." Her reply made Greed back his head up a little surprised, but at the same time he couldn't say much to that; after all, at one point she was once a full human, and that had to be a little hard for her to come to terms with that, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Tell me Greed, when you were with your father, did he ever let you go outside?" The Avarice just laughed, "Yeah, when he wanted me to go get something for him, or kill someone." The kitten saddened her features to him, feeling a tinge of guilt for asking and also a lot of sympathy for him having to be chained like a slave to his own father, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be beautiful. I was born from him, it's only natural for me to do as he said. But you know what? I'm glad I don't have to do what anyone else says anymore. I like being on my own." That made her smile again and agree with a nod, "Me too." Greed looked to the girl from the lanterns, only smirking back as a response, then Elise went back to eating her food. Suddenly as she took a bite, she heard a sweet 'mew' and a rub against her shin, "Hmm?" Her mouth was stuffed so she couldn't much talk, but she nearly awed when she saw it was a tiny white kitten with a orange spot on his ear, purring against her. When the girl swallowed her food, she smiled the biggest smile Greed had ever seen on her face, and watched as she gave the kitten the rest of her salmon.

The kitten was very hungry and happily meowed at Elise before digging into the fish like it should have...With its teeth, "I didn't know you had a way with cats." The Avarice joked getting the girl to giggle a little as she watched the cat, "Well, maybe it's just my animal instincts..."

"Or maybe you just like animals."

"No." She looked over at him still with that unique smile of hers, "I love them." Greed couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back and then looked to the kitten to see it was still eating. While it ate, she began to pet his head, getting a fuzzy feeling overwhelming her heart, "Can I keep him?"

"What? No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase? I'll take really good care of him, he looks like he hasn't eaten in days. Look, he's starving. And he's so skinny." She pet the felines back side showing Greed the cat's skeleton, getting him to sigh, "Kitty..." He groaned giving her a serious look just before it fell to see the big googly eyes she was giving him, "I promise you won't even know he's at the Nest. He'll stay in my room."

"He's a cat, he'll be able to survive on his own, not only that, what if he ends up getting claustraphobic in your room, its not that big."

"I'll take him outside."

"He's not a dog, Ellie."

"I know that! Please Greed, I've never asked you for anything."

"Yes you have."

"For what?"

"Freedom." She scoffed rolling her eyes, "Besides that." It was true. She never really asked him for anything else beside the privilege to be free, "Oh, Kitty, kitty, kitty..." She thought he was going to say no again, and it made her hidden ears fell back in sadness, until he shook his head and wiped his hands over his face, "Fine, alright, you win...But! He better not shit anywhere! You're responsible for that animal. If he so much as claws up anything and so forth, he's out!" She was more than happy, all she could do was wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly catching Greed off guard...For the second or third time, but at least she wasn't going to sock him, for that he was relieved, "I will, I promise! Thank you Greed! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He patted her head before she pulled away and sat back down, just in time for the little kitten to jump into her lap with another happy meow, "He knows..." Greed grumbled smirking, "He sure does!" The panther picked up the kitten in her hands and nuzzled her nose against its own, getting the kitty cat to lick her nose a couple of times and paw at her face playfully. It made Elise smile and giggle at the baby's response. They were all smiling, "You gonna name it?" Greed suddenly asked watching the two get to know each other, "Oh, right! Um...I don't know...Roofus?"

"Roofus? Are you insane, that's no name for a cat. Give it a real name."

"Fine, fine...Hmm..." She thought about and thought about until the cat's eyes seemed to speak to her. She didn't know why, they just did, "Hakuro..."

"Hakuro?"

"Yeah, it means spot. Like a beauty mark." Greed could only chuckle at her pick of a name, but shrugged thinking it suited the cat for the orange spot on its ear, "I think it's perfect." She said smiling and cuddling the kitten her arms, "Yeah...I guess so." She scoffed at him and looked back at the happy kitten, "What do you mean you guess so? I think it suits him perfectly. He's such a good little kitty, yes you are!" She cooed the kitten again to get him prouncing around her legs and with a little jump he began to paw at her chest, meowing cutely over and over, "Thank you Greed...I'm very grateful for him." Again she smiled with that happy smile, a smile Greed wish he could've framed to keep it forever, but again he merely bowed his head and patted Ellie's head, "No, don't thank me. You don't need to do that." She was speechless all she knew was she was unbelievably over joyed and hugged that kitten with all the love she already had for it, "Well, none the less, I'm grateful."

It was getting later as the two walked around the city, they had left the small corner of the town to go to another part of Dublith that was less crowded and walked side by side while the kitten walked in front of them, pouncing at anything that moved, including its own shadow. It was such a playful little thing, and definitely full of energy, so much so that every time it did something it made Elise smile or giggle, "You really like that cat don't you? Only a couple hours together and you both are inseperatable."

"Yep. I guess because we both understand each other."

"Yeah..." It went awkwardly silent for a minute, making Elise a little uneasy, but at the same time, she was feeling the Avaricious's eyes on her. Maybe he was waiting for her to say something, or maybe he was wanting to say something himself. After she felt his eyes burned into her, she looked up at him with a giggle, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason. I just like looking at you." He chuckled back, "Why?"

"Well because you're pretty." She gave him a sour and confused look, "Is that the only reason why you look at me like that?" Of course her boss only laughed and shook his head, "No, but its one of the reasons." Now the panther was curious, "What are the other reasons?" Her question recieved no answer, Greed seemed to get distracted by something and stopped when his pondering came across a liquor store, "What is it?"

"I want a drink." He replied solomnly before walking with the two kittens at his side, "Oh, okay. Well, are you looking for anything imparticular? Oh wait, don't answer that! You're looking for brandy."

"Nah, not tonight doll. We're going cheap." She was acutally shock at that, usually Greed wouldn't have anything less than his expensive brandy, but it must've been some night to be having something less than his forte. They both walked inside, with Elise holding her kitten to make sure the cashier didn't spot him, and as they checked the aisle for what Greed was looking for, he looked down at the feline girl, and smirked, "Any chocolate cravings?" Elise shot her eyes up at him with a excited nod of her head, "Here, 5 bucks worth of munchies. Go get what you want."

"Okay!" She took the money and went to the candy aisle without a thought in her mind, leaving Greed to smirk devishly down at a bottle of cheap vodka that he had his eyes on. Ellie grabbed what she wanted within minutes and happily placed them on the counter, "I'd like to buy these please!" She sounded like a little kid in a candy shop, "Sure thing." While the man ringed up her purchased items, Greed took that opportunity to swing the bottle into his vest and walked out, just in time for him to bag her things and hand them to her.

Both Elise and the store owner didn't expect a thing, making Greed smirk even more as the girl came running out with her bag, seeming to loose the Avaricious when she exited, "Greed? Greed...! Where are you?"

"Psst." Elise's ear perked to the sound, and turned her head up to the top of the liquor with her mouth agaped, "Com'ere." He whispered moving away from her sights. She had to take a look around before she ran to the side of the building with her cat and food in hand and jumped the stacked boxes with ease. She back flipped to the top and sighed when she saw Greed sitting back while he drank back an open bottle of vodka; it was then she realized he stole that bottle and gasped in shock, "I can't believe you! You stole that?"

"Hey, hey, hey, keep it down before the whole city hears you."

"I can't believe you Greed...That's wrong." She harshly whispered at him pointing at the item he had stolen,"What's wrong with taking a bottle? It's not like they're going to miss it." She knew she wasn't going to win this one. Also, it was too late to return it...It was an open bottle, so with another more exhausted sigh and simply walked up to her boss and sat down next to him in a small weaved chair, "Greed, Greed, Greed..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." As he took another swing he handed the bottle to her, but she only looked at it funny, "Well, I'm not gonna drink alone." He laughed getting Elise to sigh a giggle and take the bottle as she stared at him, and then the glass. She prepared herself for the swing and took three big gulps of the tasteless alcohol, licking her lips after she had swallowed it all, "Mm, not bad for Vodka." She coughed a little and laughed as she handed him back the bottle, "Yep." She put down her bag, and the kitten who started to play with a small little ball that Ellie had found for him when she got up onto the roof, and felt Greed scoot the box over to her, "So, since we're up here. Why don't you tell me a little bit about your past?"

"Huh? Why would you want to know? There's not much to tell."

"Because I told you a little bit about mine, I just think it would be far to know yours. Exquivalent exchange you know."

"Right...Well, there's not much to tell..." She started watching as the Avarice took a couple swigs from his bottle, "Just start where ever you want to. I don't mind." He almost cooed his words as she figured out how to tell her story. It was always fresh in her mind, so it wasn't like she couldn't remember, it's just she didn't want to get emotional over it, "Well, when I was born. I had a sitter to watch me, while my parents were away. They were always gone, they only came when it meant something important to them. In school, I didn't have friends. I was...An outcast because of what my parents did for a living. You already know that though."

"Mm-hmm." He handed her the bottom with a sympathetic look getting Elise to somewhat smile as she took the bottle and drank it, "I spent most of my childhood alone, reading books, playing outside in the wilderness, sometimes I'd sleep outside during the summer time just to feel, wanted..." Her lips frowned at that, "Because at least the spirits of nature liked me enough not to judge me. It was peaceful." She smiled a little at that and took one more swig before handing the bottle back to Greed, "That's a sad story doll..."

"Yeah, well, the only thing good out of my life was having you guys...You and the others I mean. Before that, I felt like no one wanted me, and no one liked me. I never understood it as a kid, but now I do. It was all because of my parents I coudn't make friends. I tried hard, I really did. Even in school I always had my nose in the books, learning that way my teachers didn't have to try hard, and hate me even more. I have to admit something Greed..." She looked into his eyes when she spoke, "I hated it there...I hated it so much, because I felt like no one wanted me. No one loved me...It hurt. No matter how many times I didn't show how much it hurt me inside, it did. It broke my heart, and it-, it-," Greed couldn't believe he was listening intently. Not because he didn't want to, but because he realized that he was listening to this woman, and felt her ache in her vibe, that made him cup her hand with comfort. She froze when she felt it and felt her frustration fall to an ease. She smiled laughing embarrassed, "Sorry, I guess I never got over it."

"Well, it hasn't been that long since it happened...It's only been over a year or two since they took you from the only home you knew. And by the way?" The girl studied his face as he leaned over, "Fuck those people you knew then. They didn't see you for who you truly are like we do." She knew he was referring to him and the gang, and it made her smile to the point her pearly whites had revealed themselves from behind her lips, "You're a caring, sensitive, strong, crazy-," Elise tried to stifle herself when he said that, "paranoid, amazing, smart and every high class woman. One like I've never met until now." It was then it registered to him that she was leaving something out of her past and turned to her, curious, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He looked down to the ground then back up into her eyes to stare into the doughy green orbs, "Do you ever regret coming with me? Is my lifestyle too much for you?" Her eyes widened, "No. Why would think that?"

"Mm, no reason. I just want to make sure you didn't regret it." She laughed mockingly, and leaned in, making Greed tilted his head to the side, "If you think that than you're an idiot." That made him smile, "Am I?"

"Only if you think that I'd ever, ever regret you saving my life." His teeth glossened in the moonlight, and from what Elise heard herself say she could only smile and shy away from his grin. But that one second of seperation, made Greed lift the kitten's head, and unmask her ears from above her head, seeing that they were slicked back with a few flutters like the ones in her stomach, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Go for it." He searched her eyes seeing all the sincerity within them like the ones in his own. He bit his lip trying to find the words to ask what he wanted and when he did, a cool breeze swept over them giving Elise a dazzling glow to her eyes, her features and even her hair and ears that left the Avaricious lost in his mind, "Are you still having nightmares?" It was such a random question, but she gave it some thought, "Not-, Not really. Sometimes, but not as many any more."

"Is that why you wake up and leave during the night?" Her breath hitched in her throat, but she released it with a bashful smile, "So, Dorchetto talked?"

"No. He's just not the only one seeing you leave at night. Sometimes you're so deep in your thought, that you don't notice the things around you. Especially the people who worry about you." She tried to look away, but his hand on her chin merel turned her eyes to his, "Tell me something? Okay?" She just nodded trying to hide her fears behind herself, but it only showed Greed she was in fact hiding something. Something he already knew, "Was it because of me you kept leaving?" She couldn't answer him. She tried to open her mouth to speak but she closed it again to shake her head in denial, "Don't, do that. Don't close up on me Ellie, please. Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say." She scanned his eyes, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I know. I just don't want to scare you away. I know you said you're scared of me, hell, a lot of people are; but you're the last person I would want to push away." As he spoke, her eyes stared hard into his, feeling a sting start to take the corner of her eyes, "I don't want to push you away either." She whispered it softly, laughing gently as she tried to resist the urge to cry, which made Greed soften his gaze at her while he pushed some of her black locks of hair to the side to cup her jaw line with both of his hands, "We were both used for their profits, nothing more. We were unloved..." It was then she let her tears fog the vision of her surroundings, and let the tears fall down her cheeks, "All these things that I'm feeling, are new to me. I guess, my first reaction was to be afraid of it because I didn't understand it. I didn't want to." She shut her eyes and let even more tears go, "I felt like a freak..." Elise felt so ashamed of herself and even more so, naked. She wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear, but with Greed there, he wouldn't let her do that, "Shh...It's okay. It's okay, doll. Don't cry." He cooed to her, ushering her, and leaning her into him with care, as if she was so fragile that she could easily break in his arms.

He knew exactly how she was feeling, not in so many words, but he was definitely feeling the heart retching ache in his chest again; it made him kiss her head over and over, until he kissed her forehead, then her rose-colored cheek bones; not just one but both of them before he pulled away seeing that the girl's eye lids had lightened themselves from their sour feature, and had opened on demand. They glowed unlike any illusion he had ever seen in the moon light, and it soothed his soul, maybe even caused it to burn like a candle's light flickering wildly in the similiar wind that was swirling in Dublith, "You're not a freak, Ellie. If you're a freak, than I'm a freak; We're _all_ freaks." He locked his eyes with her lips, tracing over them with one of his thumbs before he out lined the rest of her features with such an emotion that it left Elise tranced in the homunculus's Dragon-like iris's, "And you? Are the most..." He trailed off when he found the other hand that was closer to her jaw line, on the back of her neck, and brought her into a small peck, "Stupefying freak, I have ever come acrossed." He wanted her to know he was telling the truth. He hated to admit that he liked her more than any other woman, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He would never admit that he loved her, but he hoped she would understand why.

Luckily, by the look in her eyes, he didn't have to say a word. She hesitated to inch her lips forward, but after a moment of searching the deepest depths of her heart and soul, Elise pressed her lips against Greed's in a few sensual pecks that led his hands to wrap around her shoulders and hair until their lips had fully melted into one another. Their soft pecks soon turned into a passionate kiss, and with the lick of Greed's avarice lips asking for entrance, Elise gladly dipped the tip of her tongue in between his lips giving him the access he had wanted for so long. His arm tighten around her shoulders while the other moved all around the back of her head, pressing his lips even further onto hers till his tongue swamp through every area of her mouth. She whimpered freely feeling herself pull in tighter against him till her hands traveled under his arms and over his back, scratching at it needingly to make the Avaricious groan. The kissed was unlike any other. There was pure passion and ecstasy that left them panting when they repostioned their lips. Elise couldn't help it, when she tilted her head more to seal the kiss again, she pressed one of her hands against his sculpted chest, and pushed herself into his lap, straddling him without thinking. He was slightly surprised by her call of dominance but none the less he enjoyed it, and welcomed her into him. The sounds of their tasteless kisses echoed through the empty streets, until Greed pulled his lips away for a moment to see the girl's blissful expression and again bruised his lips against hers without remorse. He drowned in her chocolate scented skin, and tasted every corner of her mouth until their tongues conjoined together in a heated mold. His hands traveled down her back and neck as they tangled eachothers mouth with their appendages continuously tilting their heads from side to side to catch their breaths in between their panting. Elise could barely contain herself, even though this had been the second time she had been kissed in her entire life, she felt more control and felt even more comfortable than the last. The feline could feel her animal instincts going haywire in lust and urges that bubbled beneathe her surface to the brink of boiling over inside her. She pressed herself against him until her nails clawed into his back and her hips swayed to center themselves with the Avaricious'. Her knees against the box closed themselves in around him as well. Ellie could barely see all she could tell was everything else around her was melting away while the face and shimmering eyes of Greed were the only thing she could see clearly. Her heart was racing a mile a minute while her entire being engulfed itself with flames of passion. A passion that she had never felt and wanted to keep. It felt indescribeable, she couldn't find the words to describe this feeling if she could, but that was okay. All that matter was that, it felt wondrous.

It was after the progressing kiss that Greed nibbled at the kitten's bottom lip, and trailed his long tongue down her throat, until he found the one spot that made the kitten tremble in his grasp. He grinned at her shake, and in response he ran both of his hands down to her bottom, and grabbed both sides tightly causing the girl to give a soft gasp into the air. She ran her hands back to his chest and up around into his hair, digging her nails softly into his scalp while he continued to nip and suck up and down her neck til the skin was reddened from all that he did. Elise couldn't take it, she wanted to moan when he grazed his teeth against her collar bone, but all she could do was roll her eyes into the back of her head and sigh shakily into his hair. Suddenly, as his hands cupped her bottom more, Elise jumped when she felt him decide to travel his finger tips up her dress, getting only to her upper thigh until she pulled his hands away, and pulled back, "W-wait-," She wanted to say something but her mind was still spinning from all the erotic contact.

She had to admit when he pulled her skirt up and started to touch her lower body, she shook with delight, but at the same time, she was more terrified at the thought of giving herself to him so soon. So she button her lips and ran her hands to her face to stare into his hazy gaze, "I-, Uh. I-I'm not..." She tried to speak, but Greed cut her off with the softest chuckle that made her nerves settle a little, "I know...It's okay. It's nothing but foreplay doll." As much as she was relieved to hear that from him, she could only look down in sadly, every other girl would've given in without a word, but her? She just couldn't do it, "I just want to take it one step at a time. I don't want to rush anything." Elise replied just above a whisper to him, looking to him with dread, "I'm sorry." A crooked smile played against his lips when he reached behind her head and kissed her again, "Don't be." With one last kiss they both smiled at each other. Elise laid her forehead against Greed's, never feeling such an overwhelming bond between the two before. This tranquility that had them enjoying the silence had them calm and for Elise tired, because she ended up yawning in his arms. Greed laid her bridal style against him to make her more comfortable, and exhaled the scent of her; she just smelled so good he couldn't help himself to memorized the smell of chocolate with every chance he got. He was greedy after all, "Tired beautiful?"

"For the first time in a while, yes. I believe I am." For some reason, as she laid against him, her fingers began to trace the red lines against his chest that followed down to his abs, and with questions popping into her head, she knitted her brows together as she thought them over, "Hey Greed?"

"Yes babe."

"Can I ask you something personal?" She felt him shrug and look down at her as she continued to make him unnoticeably quiver at her soft touch, "How much does your shield protect you?"

"All over." Now, his brows were knitting, "Why'd you ask?"

"Does it cover your face?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off suspiciously, "Why?" She pulled her head away from and looked up with her ears twitching back, "Can I...Can I see what it looks like?" The Avaricious laughed a little louder than he meant to, but when the kitten frowned he knew she meant it, "Are you serious? I don't want to scare you." He taunted as he twirled the ends of her hair with his index finger, but she shook her head with no sign of intimidation by it, "You won't scare me..." He pondered it for a moment, eyeing her before he sighed and moved her off his lap to stand up in front of her; again his hands at his hips, "Well, if you insist. But I warn you, it gets pretty ugly." With that he took a step back and watched her as his body began to transform, slowly but surely. He could've done it faster, but since there was no threat, what was the point. She watched as the grey color of his shield consumed his torso and limbs. Then slowly, it over too his face, leaving him resembling the face of a skull with fangs. She was very fascinated by it, even found it majestic as he stood in front of her with pride in his eyes; which she noticed hadn't change except for the whites of his eyes. They were now, completely black, "Does it make you uneasy doll?" He asked thinking that by the awed deep-set expression on her face, that she was. But when she stood to her feet and walked to him, she extended out her hand and touched his face, staring at the true Greed. "Greed the Avaricious...The Ultimate Shield..." She muttered his entire name making the homunculus tilt his cheek into her hand cupping it with his own; her thumb traced over his lips that were now teeth; all the while her eyes still tried to pull away from his purple ones. No matter what he changed into, his eyes were always the same. They never changed and his true body was more than sublime. Her lips turned into a radiant smile while her eyes glistened in the moonlight behind him, showing the Avaricious that she was more than bewitched, "You're symmetrical..."

"Eh? what'd does that mean?" He laughed comically just before wrapping arm around the girl with a stimulus aspect, which made her titter, "Radiant...Luminous? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Her taunt made him give a wry face before she ran her free hand up his neck and over his skull, "No..." Greed chortled softly to her as he took his 'lips' with his own and traced the top and bottom with his own, "You're incredible Greed..."

"Mm, I get that alot..." Ellie shook her head, stifling, before Greed pulled her closer to his lips again, and changed back into his more human based form. There were no words passed between them after he engulfed his mouth over hers gazing into one another with an unspoken attraction. Most people would've expected their other halves to say ' I love you', but not once did Elise expect Greed to say such things because if he did, it wouldn't have been the Greed she had fallen for in the first place; and Elise was more than happy with what she was blessed with. Friends that were pratically family, and Greed, with all his flaws and perfections. This kitten could definitely tell anyone, she couldn't ask for anything more...

* * *

><p>By morning, the two were peacefully asleep in eachother's arms with the only thing to keep them warm through the night was Elise's jacket. Being as occupied as they were last night, they never made it home and ended up sleeping on top of the store's roof.<p>

Greed, of course, was the first to become conscious with a flutter of his eyes. He gave a growling yawn as he stretched out his limbs only to look down at Elise who was still sound asleep. He smiled humbly seeing that her little friend Hakuro had made himself comfortable in the crook of her neck, making the Avarice chuckle in his throat as he picked up the tiny fur ball. He cupped the kitten in his hands getting the baby to meow when it woke up. He put him on the ground gently, only to feel Ellie cuddle up to him in her soundless slumber. He couldn't believe how quiet she slept, but none the less he pulled her up into his arms, and rubbed his nose against hers until she began to smile, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. We need to get going."

"Mm...What? Why? What happened" She turned on her back to let Greed sit up a little all while she rubbed her eyes to look around, "Well, we fell asleep up on the roof. I think we might need to go before the owner and anyone else sees where we're at."

"Ah, o-okay, just...five more minutes." The Avarice scoffed at her response and began to tickle her sides to force her out of her sleep stage, "Oh no you don't, we need to get up. Come on, up and adam sleepy head. Let's get going." He pulled the jacket off himself and began to put it on the groggy feline, while the other cat began to hiss at something, "Hakuro?" Her sleep voice was quickly deactivated when she heard a click of a hammer being pulled back, "ah crap." Greed's face looked more disappointed than anything when he turned to see the store owner pointing a loaded magnium at them, "Get up. Both of you." He warned with a straight face, "Easy pops, we just needed a place to crash." The Avarice stated simply as he patted himself, "Shut up! I'm taking you both to jail!"

"Jail? For what?" Elise asked stunned, and scared, "Your little boyfriend here stole that bottle right there! I know because I do all the stocks in my store, and I noticed a bottle was missing, right AFTER you two left. And considering you two are sleeping here, which means that your trespassing, that's two illegal strikes on your part which also means, I get the right to kill you. "

"Oh whatever..." Greed was definitely not amused, and most of all unphased by the gun pointed at them, "Come with me you two, now!"

"Sure, sure, just one thing?" He took a step forward getting the guy to even out his gun twitching his finger against the trigger, "D-Don't come any closer!" when Greed kicked a visibly can in another direction, it was enough to get the man to look at it and give Greed enough time to put up his shield and swoop up both of the kittens in both hands before taking off down the alley way. The man shot off his gun numerous times, hitting Greed's ultimate shield without fail, but it became a problem when Elise felt a burning pain in her back near her spine. She cried out in pain, getting Greed to look down at her in a panic, "You alright!" She couldn't talk, but after her regeneration kicked in, the bullet pushed itself out of her, and she gasped out gritting her teeth, "I think so."

"Damn it! That son of bitch, I should just go back there and-,"

"No! Let's just-, go home..." Greed growled but knew she was right. It wasn't safe for them out here. Not anymore at least...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Devil's Nest~<strong>_

"They've been out all night! I'm getting worried guys, shouldn't go looking for them?" Martel was starting to tap her finger against the counter top while she stared off into space, trying to ignore the smirk and chuckle that left her friend on the other side of it, "Don't worry Martel, Ellie's with Greed and if anything happened, I'm sure we'd all be sensing it."

"If you say so, but still I think we should at least make sure." Roa on the side of the bar walked by just to sit down next to his worried companion and patter her back just as Dorchetto left him a drink, "You shouldn't worry too much. They're alright. I just know it."

"Alright...Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just being overly paranoid since this is the first time Greed and Elise had ever been out this long. It doesn't seem like them to do something like this."

"Well, what about that one time with the Homunculi?" Dorchetto asked a question that only caused him to get a glint of a glare from the snake, "That was different, we were there and we knew what was happening."

"But the others here didn't. I'm sure they were just as worried. Besides, if anything like would've happened, Greed or Elise would've came to get us by now." Martel sighed and nodded her head, "Here, have a drink Mart. Maybe it'll calm your nerves."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just a little worry wart that's all. A drink would just make it worse."

"Eh, if you say so." It was after it went silent that the door suddenly opened to the bar, making the three shoot their sights on the two homunculus that came in; Greed apparently still holding Elise in the position he had her in the whole time...Under his arm with the kitten in the other, "Greed! Thank god, what happened to you guys, we were starting to get worried." Dorchetto gave a taunting gaze over to Martel who blushed madly, and smacked the pup's head into the counter top, "SHUT UP!"

"Are you both alright sir?" Roa asked simply just as Greed put down the girl and stretched out his back, "Yeah, yeah, just a little minor set back, and a crazy store owner with a gun." He added as he checked out Elise's back, making her squeak in surprise when he lifted the back of her shirt, "Ah! What're you doing? You're hands are cold!"

"Big baby, I'm just making sure you regenerated properly. He didn't get you in the back, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine though."

"He actually shot you?" Dorchetto jumped over the counter in worry, and Martel followed right behind him, "Well, yeah, but I'm fine now. It's okay guys, sheesh."

"Well...We always got make sure." Greed patted her bare back and finally straightened himself to get Dorchetto to sniff the air and widen his eyes when he looked down to see the kitten in Greed's other hand. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Here you go, that's yours."

"Hakuro!" She squeaked again excitedly as the kitten meowed in her hands and began to climb her chest, shoulders and then eventually snuggled under her hair, "Is that what I think it is?" Dorchetto seemed surprised as he pointed at the kitten white fur ball, getting Martel to laugh at him, "Of course it is, it's a cat. Where'd you find him?" Martel came around the feline's side and began to pet its head. Hakuro welcomed it with a smile and nuzzled itself into her hand, "Well, he found me to tell you the truth, we met last night while walking around."

"So...where'd you two sleep?" Dorchetto had a mischievous smirk at the panther before she smacked the skin of his arm, "Owe...Bitch."

"You wouldn't have gotten that if you didn't keep that smirk on your face Doro. Greed told you where we were. We fell asleep on the roof, the guy found us, BAM! He shot me in the back when we escaped." Martel laughed as she took the kitten from the girl's neck and held it in her arms, "Awe, he's the sweetest thing, very flirtatous too."

"He sure is." It was then Dorchetto leaned in next to his boss and gave a goofy look, "Are you really going to let her keep him here?" Greed didn't say anything at first, but he soon turned his head to the pup and chuckled smacking his back so hard that he nearly fell over, "Don't sweat it Dorchetto! It's just a kitten, what's the worse that could happen?" He knew he'd say that, and while Greed went to the couch to sit back and relax, he looked down at his own clothing and gave an odd look, "Jeez, I'm dirty aren't I?"

"Hee hee, we both are boss. Maybe we should go take showers." Elise giggled making her way up the steps before Greed gave her a look of blithe, "Are you implying on sharing one?"

"Take your own shower." Everyone laughed, even Greed at the girl's antics, "Oh, ho! Aren't you just the sly one."

"Only with you." She winked playfully before calling hakuro to her side, letting the kitten meow and prance around her feet as they made their way up the stairs. Greed watched as they did and smiled before turning away and seeing Jordan next to him with a drink, "Thanks doll." He drank it back with no problem, and sighed happily as he continued to think of last night. He hadn't done something like that in a while. It was most refreshing, and it left him feeling younger every second he looked back.

Upstairs, the panther was humming into her room, letting Hakuro get comfortable with his new surroundings when he jumped onto her bed and sat down with meow, "Are you happy?" Ellie cooed to her baby one to have him roll onto his back so she could rub his tub. He instantly purred at her touch, "Awe, you're just so sweet. I'm glad we have you here, Hakuro." Her eyes were content, and filled with a happiness that couldn't be explained. It was as if they glazed over with the overwhelming filling of cuteness, and she was more than estatic to have the new member there on her bed, and falling asleep already. She smiled widely before finally heading into her bathroom and began with her shower. The moment the water hit she skin she sighed in content and soaked herself from head to toe. It felt fantastic, but she believed the reason why it felt so good, was because she felt like herself again. She felt like she was free from torment, and free from hiding herself emotionally, even mentally. She was alittle embarrassed for acting the way she did. She had realized that she stopped doing what she loved most, over Greed. _That was silly..._ That's what she told herself. While she laid her head under the water, all she coud think of was making it up to the gang for not doing what she loved most, and what she considered to be her job there at the Devil's Nest. Ever since she had become so melancholy, the place had almost become a ghost town.

So, she came up with a plan, one that would have her perform again. Tonight. She needed to get the place rolling on track like before.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when the Devil's Nest was booming with people of all sorts, Elise had dressed up in her tightest dress, that was a royal blue, and her heels that were a little higher than she usually liked her shoes to be. She even tied some of her hair back and let the rest flow down her shoulders. The rest, was makeup. Again, she had a new girl name Genie help her with her makeup, and when she was done, the girl grinned happily at her work, "Alright, you ready to take a look?"<p>

"Sure, I guess." Genie smiled even wider and turned Elise around to look at her reflection in the mirror. She was bedazzled by her out come. She never knew a girl could make her look so, pretty. Her eyes were outlined with black eye-liner, and mascara. Her face was covered in a light powder, and her lips? Were a dark blood red that made her lips look fuller, almost something that Elise would consider to be a 'woman'. And she loved it all. It wasn't too much and it wasn't too little. Her looks were something she loved. This girl Genie had a talent, that was certain, and if she was great at anything it would be a great make-up artist, "Is it alright?"

"Yes. G, I'm impressed. I'm...I'm so astounded." Both of the girls gave a silent laugh as Elise continued to be overwhelmed with her looks. There were only a couple other times Ellie had worn make up and liked it, but this was the first time she truly loved it, "Wow..."

"15 minutes till show time Kitty, you almost-, ready..." Elise turned herself to her friend only to see the dumbfounded look on his face, and giggled bashfully, "What? You've never seen a girl wear make up before?" She teased him to get his attention. He shook his head from his daze and laughed, "No, it's just amazing Elise. I never knew you could look like a woman."

"Oh, shut up." She picked up a pillow on her bed and threw it at him from the door, of course he blocked it with ease and grabbed it in his hands as he laughed again, "Awe...You're so cute when your timid." Both of the girls rolled their eyes, and continued to finish up, "You didn't tell him did you?" She looked in the mirror to see the pup smirking a little, "No...But the place is getting packed, you should see it." She could only smile softly, she didn't realize alot of people would've come, but then again, it was business...And business was surely raising the roof tonight, "Good. I want to keep it a surprise. So don't tell anyone! I'm counting on you Doro."

"Heh, right. Just stop calling me that and I might just do so."

"Deal." She giggled before he tossed her pillow back on her bed and closed the door behind her to leave the two to their work. A small silence filled the room while Genie began to touch up the kitten's hair. It was then Genie seemed troubled by something that she seemed embarrassed to talk about, but Elise could see it and smiled warmly at the girl and decided to go with her animal instinct and comfort the girl, "You seem a little worried about something...Anything I can do to help?" Hakuro had jumped into her arms with a mew, and purred at the pet of Ellie's hand over his head and back till she scratched his behind, "Oh no, I don't want to bother you with such trivial things."

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk. I don't know if it's just my animal talking to me, telling me that you're feeling blue, but either way I can feel it. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. Are you...happy?"

"Sure! I'm happy to be here." Elise smiled and laughed softly before turning around to the brunette with a concern gaze, "That's not what I meant. I mean are you happy in general." At first the girl didn't answer, she seemed fakely puzzled before her expression softened and fell into a more ashamed look, "It's okay, if you want to tell me, I'm always here, but just know this. It's never okay with settling for less than you deserve." Genie raised her eyes to a pair of bright green orbs staring back at her with a confidence that laced through a glow around her, "You really think so?"

"Yep, I believe you could do better. You have talent, and you're a pretty lady; beautiful even. I just feel like you really don't want to be here." The girl shrugged, "Not really, I only took Mr. Greed's offer because I was broke. I don't know what I was good at and I...He was...Just so charming." Elise looked back on the first time she met him too, and smiled to herself, "Yeah, he has that effect on women. It's that charisma of his." The comment made the brunette giggle a little before she finally finished, and sighed with a bright smile, "Alright! You're all done!"

"Great! Awesome, you did a great job Genie, thank you so much."

"No problem...Say, Miss Elise? Can-, Can I ask you a question? About Greed?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Again she hesitated, but licked her lips and shyly watched as Elise fixed her dressed when she stood up, and set Hakuro on her stool, "Um, are you...And Greed an item." It was when she asked that question did Elise freeze with her back turned to her so she couldn't see the blush flushing to her cheeks, "Uh, no. Not pursay. We're friends, you know?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess a little more than that, but nothing that we would call a relationship. You know Greed."

"So, does he still sleep with other girls? Have you slept with him yet?" It was then that it started to boil the panther's blood when she heard the girl talk, and she turned around with the calmest look she could muster without lashing out at Genie, who was merely asking out of curiosity, "No. Why do you ask?" The brunette could tell she was crossing the line, and began to back away, "I-, I didn't mean anything by it I'm sorry. It's just, by what the other girls tell me, they say that Greed doesn't sleep with them. From what they've told me he was more amorous when they were hired in the beginning, but now-,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm the one sleeping with him. No offense hun, but if you haven't heard from the others, I'm a virgin. I haven't even slept with any of the guys that come through here, and there are ALOT that come through here. Oh, and another thing...I don't listen to the gossip. It's stupid. That's all the girls do here is gossip and I'm tired of hearing it." Genie was surprised by the way Elise took this conversation, but she couldn't blame her for being out right offended. She just asked her a personal question she had no business asking. Though yet again, Elise couldn't help but feel bad and sigh calmly, "Sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. You're just asking a simple question. But I can't help but feel that someone's just trying to piss me off. Not you, but someone. Again, I'm really sorry."

"No. I understand. I shouldn't have ask such stupid questions. It was wrong of me." They both looked at eachother and smiled, realizing it was all a big misunderstanding and Elise, being the one that started to get irritated, grinned a smile and wrapped her arm around Genie's shoulder as she walked her out of the room, "Nah, let's just put it behind us. There's a party going on downstairs and we're missing all the action. So go get ready and have fun alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" The brunette threw up her hands in excitement and hugged her new friend with a squeeze, and skipped off to her room, "I'll meet you down there!" They both waved to each other as they seperated and Elise headed downstairs with a smile still pasted all over her lips; more of because of all the talk that had been hitting the Nest since they got back this morning. She could only roll her eyes before seeing the bar was as Dorchetto said it was...Completely packed! She could barely get around with all the people dancing to the music and drinking on the dance floor before she felt some random guy twirl her around in a dance; she couldn't tell who it was, but whoever it was let her go again as she made her way over to the stage where her snake friend, Martel was leaning against the stair case while talking to her friend Morris; that was until Martel saw the kitten approaching her, "Hey! You're here, great! You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Where's Doro?" The feline couldn't help but look all around her before feeling a pair of hands cover her eyes, "I don't know, you'll have to guess."

"Ha, ha, very funny." She grabbed his hands only to see Ulchi in front of her with a drink, "Thirsty?" Elise laughed and tooked the drink, sipping from her momosa before handing it to Dorchetto, "So you're sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready than I'll ever be."

"Alright then let's do this!" It was like a football team of Chimeras, since everyone clapped at the same time and seperated; except for Dorchetto who turned Elise to him and stared at her, "Hey, good luck kiddo."

"Yeah, thanks...I'm gonna need it." She joked just before grabbing a microphone, and waited for Martel to switch off the lights. Everyone seemed confused and puzzled. Even one yelled out, "Hey who turned out the lights?" And from the tone of the voice, Elise could only smile more when she knew who it was, "Hey! Can we get some emergency lights or something?" Just then a bright, purple light fell upon the stage on the woman sitting up on the piano, with Jordan, and few of the other girls who could play an instruments or play back up on the stage ready to go...When the music hit, it was then that Greed fell impressed with a drink in his hand. He knew what to expect, and merely chuckled when he realized that his kitten was the one that was playing the entertainment tonight, _I knew she was up to something...Of course, I wasn't expecting this. _The music rose up into the air, and it over took the room with its beat, getting the customers and everyone else to tap their foot and snap their fingers.

_For those who don't know me _

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, every where __just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always get a 10_

_Cuz' I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money flying out the hands_

_They try to change me_

_But they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you're gonna be my man understand_

Greed, was more than impressed, especially with the chorography. The way Elise moved to the music, her lyrics, and the girls, he was more than spellbinded; and so was everyone else that watched the show of hot girls in front of them. The Avaricious continued to watch from the bar, and sipped his brandy with only on girl in his mits. And her eyes scanned the crowded, searching for something, probably him, but none the less, when she found him, she jumped from the stage, and continued to sing and dance while the lights followed.

_I can't be tamed, _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed, _

_I can't, can't I can't be tamed, _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be saved, _

_I can't be (can't be) I can't be tamed _

She danced around some of the guys and gals on the floor, twirling around them, slicking her hand in their hair, until she met the eyes of her jealous homunculus. It wasn't the expression on his face, but his eyes that called to her as she swayed her hips, her torso and her legs till she dipped down to the floor, and made her way slowly over to him with a move that was similiar to a belly dance. One that Greed held in his eyes as he watched her with lust filling his eyes. All he could think about was how he wanted to touch her, how he wanted every other person out of the room right now and her into his bed. So he could make her scream with that pretty little voice of hers.

_If there is a question about my intentions _

_I'll tell ya _

_I'm not here to sell ya _

_Or tell ya to go to hell (I'm not brat like that) _

_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged _

_If you can understand this, we can make some magic _

_I'm wrong like that_

_I wanna fly _

_I wanna drive _

_I wanna go _

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know _

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode _

_Baby by now you should know_

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and vice versa. Greed watched as she straddled his hips, and twirled her hair up in the air as she sang on, she ran a hand up his chest and around his neck till she was nearly in his face. And she loved his expression; he looked like he was in pain, but tried his best to hide. Unfortunately, she could see from where she was...

_[Chorus] _

_I'm not a trick you play, I wired a different way _

_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA __Don't change me (x4)__I wanna fly, I wanna drive, __I wanna go, I wanna be a part of something I don't know _

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode _

_Baby by now you should know_

_(Chorus)_

By the time the song had finished, everyone was whistling, cheering and clapping for an encore. She wish she could've but she didn't prepare anymore, "Thank you! Thank you for coming out tonight! But I'm afraid that's all we had for tonight! Drink, be merry, and maybe, MAYBE we'll have another go around when the rest of the girls are ready! Right girls!" The girls screamed their woo's in response, while everyone awed in disappointment, but cheered none the less afterwards, as they congradulated Ellie for the performance when she dropped down from the stage. She said her thank yous, and bowed her head, people even wanted to order drinks for her, but she sadly declined trying to find her friends and her boss, but instead, she was pulled by her wrist by some big looking business man in a suit. A very expensive suit, and a cigar in his mouth with an arrogant look that Elise could see and feel...She could sense that he wasn't a bad man, but he wasn't a nice one either, which only meant trouble when he immediate started chatting it up with her, "Hey there sweet cheeks, great show there! You're beautiful, you're glowing, you're the next big thing! Here let me hand you my card. Simon Drive is the name, and agency is my game." She was about to decline him like she did everyone else, but he nearly shoved it in her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, almost suffocating her from how much he was trying to keep her from leaving. She was already feeling this guy was getting too comfortable, and her? Very uncomfortable, "Come on baby, you'll be Central's next big singer, actress, whatever ya wanna be."

"Excuse me?"

"What did I stutter for ya toots? I said you'd be the next big star! God are you slow." His comments pissed her off to the point she wanted to annihilate him, but, being that there were so many witnesses, all she could do was get out from underneath his arm, "That's no way to talk to a woman pig." She tried to get away, but the man grabbed her wrist tightly to the point of causing her to wince at the pressure, "Do you know who the fuck you're talkin' to? Who do you think you are?" She didn't care about the pain at this point and spat in his face, "Who do you think _you_ are? I'm not your pet, or a play toy of yours sir, so either get a fucking a drink, get another girl, or get the hell out!"

"Or what?" He laughed thinking Elise was going to be the one to do something, but instead, he felt someone tap his shoulder. With an annoyed look and that sickening cigar still in his mouth, he turned around with a cocky expression, "Wha-Ah!" He was immediately cut off when a fist connected with his jaw. People spread out to see the scene, and Greed standing over the loser sprawled out, twitching on his floor with the cigar now being picked up by someone else, "Ew." Was all Ellie could think until she looked to Greed who pulled up the guy by his collar, and sincerely dragged him out of his bar and into a puddle just out side the door. The man gruggled in the mucky water and looked back with a look of rage in his eyes; or was it fear, he couldn't tell but then again, Greed didn't care, "Bastard!" was all the guy spat with blood in his spit, "Hey buddy, let me put a little light on the situation, this right here?" he knew the kitten had followed him over to see what he was going to do, and when he looked back to her he reached her wrist and put an arm over her shoulder as he brought her to his chest, "Is mine. She belongs to me, and if she doesn't like you, neither do I. You put a hand on her, your ass is mine." He was about to leave the man in the puddle of filth before he looked back with a smug look, "Oh yeah, and if I ever catch you in the Devil's Nest again, I'll take care of you, personally." There was venom in his voice when he spoke, and when he turned back to look down at the kitten, his expression changed back into a softer expression, and he smirked down at his shivering kitten, "You want a drink beautiful?" Her shivering instantly stopped and with a close of the door behind them, she smiled in relief as she leaned into him, "Yeah. I'd like that." Her thoughts of that man instantly dissolved when they went up to the bar, with Dorchetto, Martel, and Roa sitting in a row with their beers, looking at the two homunuculus' with careful eyes, "Everything taken care of boss?" Dorchetto was the first to ask, of course probably watching everything that just happened, "Yep. All taken care of guys. Now, let's drink!" Martel came over to the other side of Elise and handed her the drink she hadn't finished before, and with a chime of their glasses they drank and enjoyed the night, talking, laughing, enjoying one anothers company, even when Ellie pulled a fast trink over Dorchetto when she had had one too many drinks. She was giggling like mad, and flushed from all the drinks, "Alright...So, one drinking game for the night?" She slurred with a silliness that got Martel to raise a brow, "You? The one that's already drunker than us?"

"Yes! One, just one." She put both index up in the air, and began to play with her fingers like drum sticks. making Greed laugh a little, "If you want to babe, go for it."

"Kaaaay'! This is how we do it, we get 10 shots-,"

"Of what?" Roa wondered only to get Elise to start ordering them. 10 shots of the strongest drink they had there...The bartender did as he was told and brought the ten shot glasses to them all. They all looked at eachother with their poker faces, and when they were ready, the game started and one by one, the four of them kept up with the other. Of course everyone knew that Greed wasn't going to get drunk from that, it was nearly impossible to get him drunk, Roa was almost the same, and he, after a while quit because he thought it was pointless, but Martel, and Dorchetto were completely smashed when all the glasses were gone, "So, how was that a game?" Dorchetto's slurring voice and swaying head turned to Elise who had her attention to a song on the dance floor. Even though it was only eleven, she had yet to have the pleasure to dance with the others, and for some reason, Greed could see that. The little drunk kitten was bobbing her head to the music, and closing her eyes to feel the beat. It was then the Avaricious wondered how good could she actually dance...And if he should ask her to; she seemed eagered enough after all, "Hey, Ellie." The feline answered with her ears turning to the sound of his voice when she noticed his hand stretched out to her, "Oh, I'm-, I- I think I might be too drunk to dance Greed."

"Well, who says you can't have a little fun while you're drunk?" She didn't know what to say, she was a little surprised that Greed could dance, but all she could do was smile softly and took his offer with a bow of her head, "Alright." Needless to say, Greed was happy with the answer, and clamped his hand over hers before taking her onto the dance floor. They didn't necessarily dance, but swayed side to side with the music for a little bit, before the Avarice twirled the girl around in a gentle motion and brought her back into him with an arm wrapping around her lower back making her giggle a little. They both stared back into eachothers eyes with entrancing smiles while the song continued to play. It was soft and calming, something that they needed after all the excitement. No one noticed them, no one even acknowledged them and if they did, they didn't bother them. Except for one that hid in the crowd of the dancing couples; mostly drunks and women that Greed kept around. Elise didn't notice her at first, she was too busy looking up at Greed before she bashfully leaned her head into his shoulder, and laid against his broad shoulder. They held eachother close, ignoring the others around them; until the kitten's eyes absentmindedly began to scan the room, and came in contact with green eyes glaring daggers at her from across the room with a glass of wine. She seemed familiar, but Ellie ignored it for the moment as she closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, enjoying her soft sway with her boss.

But, again she opened her eyes to see that same girl staring at her with an even more eerie stare. This times her eyes were filled with anger, and maybe even jealousy. And it was only then that Elise seemed to register the girl, "Lila...?"

"Hmm? You say something doll?"

"Lila...she's here." She sounded surprise, but that couldn't make up for the wide eye look she had on her face, "What?" Greed pulled away, and looked to see where Elise had spotted the woman, but she had seemed to disappear, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I thought I was seeing things, but when I looked again she was standing over there looking at me...She looked pissed." Greed was feeling something in the pit of his stomach that made him uneasy, but he sighed, and cupped the her hips with his hand, squeezing her close to him as he led her upstairs, "Come with me. I think it's time we went to bed."

"Wha-, Why? I'm not tired."

"Oh yes you are." He chuckled and picked the feline up over his shoulder as he shuffled up the stairs, but not before whistling to the chimeras at the bar table, and signaled them to keep an eye open. They didn't understand it at first, but did as they were told like always. By the time the two homunculi went into the hallway, Greed had put down Elise on her feet only to hear a giggle leave her as he tickled her into the room, till his foot could kick the door closed, "What? Are you ticklish?" He taunted laughing a little with her as she fidgetted around trying to get away from his fingers attacking her, "No! no! no! Ah! Greed stop!" She could barely breathe with how bad she was laughing and giggling, and not fully paying attention. Greed had trapped her between him and the bed, grabbing her wrist as gentle as he could just as they fell onto the soft mattress with a bounce. After, he listened to her giggles subside, and both of them glimpsed into their orbs of green and purple, leaving them both to calm themselves until they were just obliviously staring into each other. Greed, being up front only smirked at her before leaning in and kissed her lips with a tenderness. He was always so soft with her, always gentle and sensual. He didn't feel himself when he kissed her, always a different person in someone else skin; but he loved every second of it being with her. When she sighed in the small lip lock he only deepened it, slithering his tongue into her hot awaiting mouth until he heard her sigh a whimper underneathe him. He pushed himself more ontop of her until he spread her legs apart with his knees and laced their fingers together above her head. She could feel this sensation of thizzling over her scalp making her hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, her body was crawling with goosebumps, and her lip stick over her lips smeared with the kiss becoming more forceful. Even though Greed stayed tender, and sweet, he wanted to feel the back of her mouth and all around it if possible, he licked and devoured every part of her mouth with his own until she felt the heat of her body intensify and the sounds coming from her body begged for more. He loved to feel her under his power, he felt like he had more control of himself, and especially more control over her. He loved every waking moment of it and continued to take her lips into his own with his tongue swirling around hers till she softly moaned into the air. She was almost lost in the moment, and so drunk that she barely realized his hands smoothly leaving down her arms till she felt them massage her sides and up to her breast where she nearly gasp and panicked, "Easy, easy, babe. It's alright... I promise, you can trust me." His words were muffled in their heated lips meshing together, but none the less she felt herself relax when he said it, and shakely gave in laying back into the bed as she held her hands over his with knots building up in her stomach like she never felt. It was a whole other level of experience she barely knew what to do when he squeezed her melons and caressed them in his hands. Her breathing got heavier and a little faster to the sensation; all she could do was gasp in the kiss and give in little by little letting her hands ease up on his as much as she could without that feeling of fear dwelling in the middle of her chest.

His lips left hers slowly pecking them a couple more times before he began to slowly move down her neck, hearing her try to calm her quiet panting. She tilted her head to the side looking anywhere else but him when he continued to kiss, suck and then bite at her flesh, "You taste so devine..." His tongue rolled over her throat and collar bone to cause her new goose bumps that made themselves apparent to the Avaricious before his eyes. He could feel them when he lifted her back off the bed and unzipped the back of her dress. When he laid her back down he kissed all around the edge of her collar bone, and ran his fingers over the edge of the fabric, ever so slowly bringing it down till her erected buds poked out from behind the dress and until her bare breast were revealed to him. Greed couldn't help the grin on his face and licked his lips hungrily as his eyes glazed over them with such a need it only made the panther look away the cutest embarrassing look the Avaricious had ever seen. She was blushing so hard even her nose was lit up with such a shyness that Greed wanted nothing more than to let himself go on the over zealous kitten. Too bad though, he had to hold himself back. He did promise after all. He growled in his throat silently, still staring up at his flushed girl with lust when he leaned down licked up the middle of her chest, creating a trail of saliva until he came to one of the hardened pink bud and flicked it with the tip of his tongue hearing the kitten hiss back a gasp through her teeth. How could he not chuckle at the way she raised her chest to him. She never had a man touch her like this before, and it made her so nervous she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Elise could hear it ringing in her ears like last night when they kissed, and she knew Greed could feel it with his lips against her body. It made him grin and chuckle again while he continued to suckle at one of her nipples, lapping and twirling his tongue over it while his other hand tweaked at the other.

Then, it switched drastically, everytime his wants and needs began to spiral out of control. With such a desire he had kept withdrawn for too long, he didn't know if he could hold himself back tonight, as much as he did promise her, she was just too delicious for words. He loved every sweet taste of her, every moan and whimper releasing from her lips became an inspiration for him to keep going further. Making her feel, unbelieveable; that was until, "Greed..." Her words were shaken by uncertainities and butterflies fluttering in her being, which made the Avarice gaze up at her still licking and kissing all over her chest, until he stuck his face in between the valley of her breast, "N-No...N-No more-," Out of nowhere, the door flew open unexpectedly, with Lila running at them with a long jagged dagger in her both of hands. The one person she was enraged at was not just Elise this time, but Greed as well, "CONIVING BASTARD!" Greed sat up within the blink of an eye, and blocked the strike while rolling the girl onto the floor trying to pull the weapon out of her hand. Elise on the other hand jumped back to zip up her dress, while hearing the sound of her cat Hakuro hissing at the intruder, "Lila! What the hell-,"

"You liar! You told me you weren't sleeping with that tramp! You lied to me!"

"You're crazy! What's between me and Elise is none of your busy!"

"I'll kill you fucking asshole! I'll fucking kill you!" Elise was dumbfounded she wasn't sure if she should help Greed or let him handle it. In the end all she could do is stand by and watch until Lila glared over at Elise with a crazy look in her eyes, "And you! You're a fucking slut!" It was when those words passed her lips that Greed shook her violently, forcing her to look up at him and his deadly gaze, "She has nothing to do with what you're problem is! I made a mistake, it's my fault, you can try to kill me; but don't you ever...EVER look at her or talk to her the way you just did! She wasn't the one at fault here! I am!"

"You're right! You're the one that called out her name when you tried to fuck me!" He was so flabbergasted by her words, "But I love you Greed! You don't need that fucking freak! I'll kill her myself for you if you want so you won't ever have to suffer again!" This woman was crazy! Worse that he had ever seen; he knew the women he had slept with prior liked him, and lust for him, but this...This was just...He couldn't even think of a word for it except, 'phsycotic.' " Lila..." Her eyes softened for a short moment before noticing the deadly daring look in the homunculus' eyes, "I'm gonna give you 3 minutes to walk out of my home, and I don't want you to ever come back here."

"What..." He picked her up off the floor, unconsciously gripping her arms tightly as he began to grit his teeth, "If you do come back and pull another fucking stunt like this again, I'll have my men force you out and make sure you stay out. Is that clear?" He tried hard to stay calm when he spoke, even when he finally released her and pushed her gently out of the room, but Lila's face when from utter shock, to rage again as she looked to the blank faced kitten, "Oh, I see...I see..." She smirked dementedly and pointed at Ellie who cocked a widen brow at the red head who was nearly shaking from her anger, panting and gritting her teeth demonically, "She's the problem."

"No, Lila, you are! Now get out!" The crazy chick merely spat to the floor at the Avarice's feet, and stuck her nose in the air, "You better watch your little 'kitty cat' Greed..." She looked to Elise again, that same grinch like grin taking her face as she slid her head and cracked her neck, "She could get hurt..."

"OUT GODDAMN IT!" With that the girl looked to Greed, and bowed herself down in a very weird way before she left with Dorchetto, and Roa already upstairs watching as Lila walked downstairs. Greed saw the two and signaled them to come to him, and leaned in when they were close enough. He pointed to Lila's frame, "Make sure she leaves, and close the bar down, I don't want anymore surprises tonight."

"Yes sir." Roa was the first to answer before Dorchetto looked into the room to see Elise still trying to gather what just happened, "Is she alright boss?" All them looked to the panther who just turned her back to him and sat down on the bed trying to get the frightened Hakuro from underneathe her bed, "Yeah, she's fine. Now go, hurry."

"Right. Night boss."

"Yeah..." He closed the door behind him, this time locking the door altogether just before he turned to still see Elise with her back to him, "You alright beautiful?"

"Mm-hmm." That was a '_no' _to him, which made him come over to sit next to her to watch her gently hush her kitten till he stopped shaking between her cheek and shoulder, "It's alright Hakuro..." She hushed softly, only to feel Greed's arm wrap around her so gently it made her flinch to his touch, "That's what you say, but your body tells me differently." Elise looked back with a melancholy expression to her eyes and lips, "Do they now?" He could see the questions rising in her eyes before he rubbed the back of his head and ran his fingers to the front and back of his head, "You only do that when your nervous...I seemed to notice you doing that a lot lately." She tried to lighten the mood, which did help to some extend, but with what just happened Greed was becoming worried about what Lila said, _you better watch your little 'kitty cat' Greed...She could get hurt... _It made him very heavy minded now, "Can you tell me, why of all girls that you slept with has gone bolistic on you like she did, and why she wants to kill me?" Greed's eyes searched into the kitten's only to see a firm grasp on reality in them. He knew then, that he couldn't hide it for much longer, and smirked with the praise of trusting her, "Well..." He looked around the room a little embarrassed about how it all happened, and laced his fingers together as he hunched over in pondering, "It was that night you sang for the first time, when you saw me...With her. I wanted to stay, but she insisted with me going up to my room. She was a pushy one. Controlling too." Elise didn't really want to relive that night, but she shrugged understanding, "Well, anyways, when we...Started getting into the-, heat of things..." He couldn't look away from her when Elise's eyes glowed the way they did at him. They told him everything, and now it was his chance to do the same, "I called her by your name on accident." Those eyes went from calm to eye opening. She didn't know what to say or do, all she could do was stare at him, until his mouth opened to say more; that is until Ellie had finally something to say, "What the hell is wrong with you! You don't call a girl by another girl's name! And in bed? That's just horrible! No wonder she wants me dead! The crazy snatch..."

"Hey," Her eyes were starting to flutter around in shock before he took her chin and made her look up at him, kissing her lips when she wasn't acknowledging him. The only thing showing within him that she could see, was the sincerity rippling through his dragon slit iris's, "It just slipped out, okay? I'm really sorry. And I really didn't mean to." He ran his finger through the top of her hair and followed down her shoulder till she calmed down. She ended up pushing his hand away from her face, to put both of his hands in her own getting the Avaricious to smirk down at her with a curious brow, "Do you even know why I said it?"

"Do I even want to know?" Her dry sense of humor made him smirk even more from the corner of his mouth until he lifted his hands with hers and put their hands to her cheeks, "It was all thanks to that smell of chocolate of yours that stayed on my fingers after I touched you." Slowly, his thumbs rubbed the back of her hands without a care; he pressed his head against her own with a glossy haze covering his orbs, "No else can smell like you do." Elise tried to hide her smile, but how could she? And when she did, Greed could only grin reveling his pearly whites to her before the panther leaned herself under his chin and nuzzled against him with a tranquil sigh.

A short silence took them before Greed cuddled Ellie into his lap and moved them both into her bed with the extra fuzzy silk blanket she kept on the edge of her bed. Even with the kitten sitting on the edge of the mattress, there was still enough room for all them, and enough room for Elise and Greed to snuggle up with one another in each others arms, "I still think you fucked up. Big time."

"Hmm?" Greed had closed his eyes previous to her comment and opened one of them to look down at the puzzling kitten, "What'd you mean?"

"With Lila? How do you know she's not going to come back after everything she said and did?" There was worry in her voice, but Greed only chuckled and nuzzled her into him even more, "Don't you worry about that sweet heart...I won't let anything happen to you..."

"You promise?" She held onto him even more, and he kissed her head with a tenderness not very much like an Avaricious would, but did so, not giving a crap, "You have my word, Elise...As long as I'm a homunculus, you will never have to worry..." Those words eased her for now as she placed a hand to his rising chest, but something inside her tugged at those strings of worry she had; not that she had to worry much about a human like Lila, but just because she wasn't all human, didn't mean she didn't think and worry like one...

She knew something was going to happen...The real question was when? Of course, before Ellie could question herself any longer, the heavy weight of sleep consumed her, and in seconds she was completely asleep in a pair of arms that kept her safe and warm, "Sweet dreams, beautiful..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter IX: Snapped<span>_**

_How Elise got this way they weren't sure_

_How to bring her back to reality was another task_

_Will they be able to do to bring back this kind hearted, corky girl to light without breaking her more than she already was?_

_Or was there only one way to do it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know...I hope this was at least to your guys's liking I'm sure you were expecting in the title and etc. stuff, but unfortunately this was all filler to what is to come...I HATE FILLER but i'm hope it was fun for you as it was for me...I'm such a tease. Like I always say, until next time guys! Sionara! :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 Snapped

_**Hello! I'm back, yeah, it took a minute but this is it! Hope you enjoy**_

_**Disclaimie thingy: I don't own the people and show that you know I'm talking about blu de blu blu blu bleh! lol **_

_**Oh and a little heads up? This chapt. is sad, so do know...I told you so in the beginning, so NEH!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX: Snapped<strong>_

Everyday seemed like new. Greed had stopped sleeping in his room unintentionally, and continued to sleep in Ellie's every night since Lila had come back with psychotic fever.

Not like he was worry about his kitten, he just couldn't sleep right knowing that he was leaving her vulnerable to anything that could harm her, but what he liked most about it was he got to wake up everyday to the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He continually had his arms around her every night, watching her as she slept soundly in his embrace, never getting sick of that cocoa scent that imbedded itself into her silky skin and into his pours. Even today he awoke with a sigh taking in the sweeten smell of her body, and inhaled it with a smirk spreading across his lips. He opened his eyes to the still kitten beside him and sensually began to kiss her exposed shoulder.

It was funny, he use to think she use to just slept in a pair of sweats and a big shirt like when they first arrived at the Nest all those years ago, but here she was, laying with her back to him in a pair of silk shorts and tank top. It was all just too perfect.

He continued to trail his lips down her shoulder till he pulled her body even closer till he could kiss the side of her neck brushing her hair to the side until her tattoo placed on the back of her neck was revealed to him. As much as he's only seen it once, he thought of it as a curse they both shared. With a furrow knit brow taking his face, his eyes filled with hurt before pressing his lips against it with light kisses finally getting the feline to awake with a soft moan, "Mm…Every time Greed…" She shuffled her feet under the sheets only to feet him continue to kiss the tattoo just above her neck bone, "Sorry, did I wake you?" As much as that was a stupid question, Elise knew he was just teasing to get her to smile and sighed blissfully at the soft kisses trailing to the back side of her neck, "What'd you think?" She mumbled quietly as she giggled trying to open her eyes from the sleep.

"Do I bother you?"

"Mm-mm…Not at all…" She sighed again only to wrap an arm around his neck, signaling him to continue. He gladly embraced her tightly to his body, tangling their legs under their heated blankets, "Good…" The sound of his lips smacking against her skin nipping and biting her shoulder echoed through the room until her skin had turned pink, "Don't mark me up too much this time. I still need to go to the store to get Hakuro food..."

"Is that so…Well I guess then everyone will have to know that you definitely belong to me…" His voice lowered oddly as he dug his nails into the skin of her arm. It didn't sound like him as a matter of fact, and it made Elise furrow her brows as she groggily opened her eyes and rub them of dust sleepily…

It was when she turned over she saw it was **not** Greed laying next to her, but a grinning old man she had never seen before. Her eyes bugged out in fear and she pulled the blanket down onto the ground with, but when she did that…Her entire room disappeared around her, leaving the panther in a world of darkness and one light that shined above her. She began to pant softly, feeling more fear settle into her body when she notice another light shine above the cloaked man. She noticed his matching golden eyes and hair, but still had no recognition of who he was or where he had come from, "Do you know what you purpose is in this life?" Even though she heard him clearly, she could only shift her sights between his eyes. They were so cold and frightening…There was literally nothing behind them and that left the kitten scared of what this man was…She could just tell he wasn't human. He was something else, "Did you not hear me child?"

"I-, I heard you…" Her throat strained when she spoke, but none the less, it pleased the man to get a response, "Then you do not know?" She shook her head holding the blanket she had even closer to her body when the man approached her shaking form. When he was hovering over her, he eerily leaned down to be inches away from her face, grinning, "It is to serve your father…" She almost screamed to his answer, but all she could do was shut her eyes, and prey that he would disappear; unfortunately for Ellie, that wasn't the case. Instead of that happening, another face was placed in front of her, "Come on, you don't think you can still be human can you?" It was Envy, which made her jump back with a gasp, "Stop it! Get out of my head!"

"Seriously, can you really believe that even one percent of you is human anymore? Or even a chimera for that matter? You far more advance sweet heart… You're one of us now." Even though she could see Envy in front of her, the kitten couldn't help the feeling that same man was still behind her, and being unusually right half the time, she was. He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned down to reach her ear, "You should come home. Stop wasting time, we have much needed work to do, and we just can't do it with out you…Being with my rebellious son will only get you killed…And I can't allow that…You are too valuable to me…" She slowly turned around only to see him still grinning, until she swallowed her fear, and shook her head again, "No…I'm not leaving Greed…" That grin diminished quickly as his eyes glowed a deep red. He stared back with a pondering look on his face now, humming a little, "You dare to disobey your own father?" She glared back as she pant with anger getting the best of her, "You are not my father!"

"Oh, but I am…I created you, Ms. Elise… And I gave you a new life…And there are more important things to attend to…You need to come home…Obey your father!" His voice echoed into the darkness with his body's form and with an echoing laugh from Envy the jealous, the walls around Elise crumbled…Causing a loud shattering noise to echo and a million red faces to fly around her as they screamed out in agony. She could only cover her ears to them and crawl up into a ball as they cried at her to let them go; some cried for even loved ones and yelled in anger. This wasn't something that Elise had never experienced, and as the voices continued to call to her, the tattoo on the back of her neck started to burn, horribly. She hissed in pain, and whimpered grabbing her neck as the marking began to hurt even more until Elise began to cry out in agony as well…

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She thrashed and, arched up in the bed over and over again till it woke up the Avaricious who was sleeping next to her. He jumped up shaking his head awake to see the panther crying out in agony, and yelling out curses, "Elise! Wake up! Elise, Elise!" As she slowly began to regain consciousness, her eyes that were once shut softened with her screams. Greed noticed the tears that stained her cheeks but still they continued to fall when she finally opened her eyes and looked around in a daze, "Ellie…?" She shifted to his voice, taking a moment to consume what had just happened to her and when she finally came to, the tears fell heavier than they already were, and soft sobs began to leave the girl's aching chest. She laid her head back into the pillow trying to hide from the Avaricious, but he wouldn't have it. He sighed in relief and gently pulled her into him, hushing her while he combed his fingers through her hair, "You've been on a roll babe I swear…" He chuckled to lighten his mood from the scare, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Tell what happened…" You know, most girls that would've had as many night terrors as she did, would've been kicked out by now for ruining his good night sleep, but for Elise, she was a lucky one.

He could tell these weren't just any ordinary nightmares, since these ones were continuing to get worse, which worried him a smidge "I don't know…Some man…There was an old man telling me to come home…Envy was there…And they kept telling me things…And those voices…!" Greed's eyes gazed down at her with a little more worry in his eyes, "And all these faces…All these-," She gulped back, "They kept crying out at me, screaming at me to let them go! I don't understand…Why would they keep begging me to let them go?"

He knew all too well what she was talking about, and it alarmed him greatly. The avaricious had no doubt in his mind that it was his father behind this, and subconsciously, he held onto Ellie even more with a discreet growl in his throat. He couldn't tell he though, she would panic if anything, but he knew if he didn't, something would happen… He knew what his father would try to do to get he, but he refused to let it happen. He wouldn't let his father have something as precious as his possession, "So, the old man said he wanted you to come home eh?…" He asked most curiously, only to see that Ellie was shaking her head. Not at his question, but in denial, "I don't even know what that means! He said he was my father, but he's not. I'm so scared Greed…I've been having these dreams all week! They've been reoccurring and that can't be just a coincidence. I don't think I can take another one of those…There too much. I'm going to go insane from them, I swear." She too became frustrated by the situation, but she had stopped crying, which relieved the Avaricious. It let him know that she was still sane enough for him, and he smirked at the way she pounded her head with her fist.

"You're such a nut…It's alright doll, take it easy. We'll make them stop…Just calm down, I hate seeing you like this…"

"Sorry…I don't mean to be a burden…" She sniffled back and wiped her tears away when he suddenly looked down at the kitten with a funny brow, "A burden? You? Psh, those dreams must be really getting to you real bad huh?…"

"Yes…They-…They kept telling me things. They keep telling me to get away from you…" Now, he was pissed, he might've not shown it to Elise, but hearing that made his muscles tense with anger, "Don't listen to those voices doll, they're just nightmares."

"I know, but it just seemed so real. I just wish they'd go away…" He could already hear her drifting back to sleep again, and chuckled softly to himself before placing a kiss on her forehead. He cuddled her into him more and laid his chin comfortably on the side of her head, till he closed his own eyes again and mumbled to her, "Well, that's why I'm here beautiful." Elise heard him and smiled softly as fell into the deep sleep finally. He watched her sleep a little longer thinking of the dream she just had, and gave a very grim look up to the ceiling. He knew his father was watching, and he was somehow penetrating her dreams to get to her.

But he had faith in Elise. He didn't have much faith before having this woman around him…To make him think a whole different way. _You won't get her father. She's completely and utterly mine…There's no way you'll get her to come to you without killing me first…That's just a fact._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a dark underground palace, the figure sat in a Alchemy chair just to walk over to a science filled table. Books were scattered on the table, and instruments of beakers and tubes bubbled with a kinds of colored liquids…The shadowed covered man heard every word that passed the homunculus' mind and gave a bored sounding sigh of disappointment as he looked up into the bright light above his head, "Oh my son…You really are a fool…" He left the table and walked back to his Alchemy made throne and sat down with a sour expression taking his face… "Envy…"<p>

"Yes father…"

"There's something I want you to do for me…Before I decide to take such drastic measures in punishing your brother…"

"Alright…What is it?" Envy waited patiently for his father's answer, and with a close of his creator's eyes, he opened them again to give his son a sharp look as he told him his plan…

* * *

><p>A couple hours passed when it finally hit mid afternoon. Elise was scanning through a few books in a store called 'Ton o' Book'. The logo might've been terrible, but the novels they had were collector editions. She had already gabbed an arm full still trying to ponder on which books she really wanted, and when she found a little too many she liked, the panther looked down to Hakuro who was just itching the back of his ear before back up at he stared back up at her with a small meow. She gave stifled giggle from behind her lips and took the hint that he was, indeed, bored, "Alright, let's go little one." She sighed quietly, and picked up the kitten in another hand, purchasing the books she picked on the spot, and headed out to the grocery store. Honestly, it was suppose to be her first stop, but the books just kept calling to her... She had to admit she did get a little distracted there for a second, but being back on track, she made it to the right store, and went inside with a sound of the bell announcing her entrance, "What can I get for you?" Elise told him what she needed, and got it on the spot. After she was done, she left with another thee bags in her arms, and the kitten still in another, the girl, waved to the keeper for his help, "Thanks a lot Joe!"<p>

"No problem! You and Hakuro are always welcomed!" With a few last words in their farewell, Ellie made her way back home with a humming melody and a hope in her step. She was enjoying the bright filled day all that she could after the morning fiasco, and knowing that she was becoming familiar with the towns people of Dublith was helping heal the wounds of the night terrors she had been currently been having. In fact, even though no one knew what she really was, she felt that this place was becoming more of a home each week. It was a home she nee knew existed until she came to this town. And she loved it. She smiled to the towns people more than avoid like in her old home. She had helped out a small kid once that had got himself stuck in a well, apparently the little boy tried to each for his toy and failed…Well, he didn't know better, and remembering it made the girl stifle a giggle to herself as she turned a corner to take a short way home.

She knew that instead of going around the busy streets, taking the allies would just be so much easier for her to walk around with her ears exposed. She hated wearing the jacket on a sunny day, and taking off the furry hood-y is just what she needed. She sighed when the sun warmed her ears, but something caught the girl off guard when she lifted her ears to let the soft wind blow against them. It was refreshing, at least until she began to hear footsteps behind her, startling her to the point she dropped all of her groceries to the ground. They scattered before her feet when she noticed who it was, and exhaled with a huff, "Whoa, you scared me…I almost about ready to kill you…"

The person just kept the smirk on his face and chuckled, yet he said nothing, "So, you decided you wanted to help me?" He nodded slowly, making the panther cock a weird brow at him; he was acting-, off to her, "You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" He just shook his head, "Then speak to me Greed, you're freaking me out." She started to walk up to him, but just as she did, she felt Hakuro growl at the homunculus, and hiss in defense.

It got worse when Hakuro was yanked out of Elise's arm leaving four long scratches down her arm when he tried to hold on to her. The panther yelped in pain, and turned around to see who it was that snatched her cat, but only turned around to meet a hard object to the face. It was surprising to see her get knocked down so easily, but for considering she saw someone that she trusted, it was easier for the 'hired help' to take the chimera down. Little by little, in the panther's blurred vision, she could hear her cat's cries of help, while the sound of other voices only laughed as they crowded around her, "Yep, that's her alright…Let's take our prize boys…"

"Hey I think she's still conscious…" He eyes were scanning the blurs, but no faces looked familiar…The only voice that she recognized…Was Greed's, "Then smack her again, you fool." A few steps were taken and the whole world that Elise knew went black. The only thing she could remember was the feel of two hands pulling her carelessly by her ankles.

* * *

><p>"Shit, this girl is taking forever to get back. My stomach's killing me…" Dorchetto groaned in pain, and flipped himself off of the couch and onto the floor with a groan of his stomach, "So…Hungry."<p>

"Oh give it a rest will ya? She probably stopped by the candle store on the way there or something. You know her, she takes her time."

"And we have to suffer for it!" He whined back at the snake only to hear Greed chuckle as listened to the two's mindless bickering and sighed again when leaned his chin into his hand, "Say Bido…"

"Yes boss?"

"Do you know if the papers been brought in today?"

"I think it's on the counter." The lizard brought it to Greed to let his eyes quickly scanned the fine print. It took a minute but when he realized his break through a wild smirk curled onto his lips. He kept reading it until he was grinning and laughed as he got the new knowledge of the Elric brothers new accomplishment, "Ha Ha! Yes! This is it! Bido, do me a favor will ya?" Bido only smiled at his call and nodded, "I need you to go on a little wild goose chase for me." He showed the paper to Bido making sure he could see his target in the picture, "That boy is Edward Elric. The Full Metal Alchemist. I want you to follow him, see if you can't get any information on them and what happened with their fight in Central… I think there's a lot going on we don't know about, so let me know what you find…"

"No problem boss. I'm on it."

"Good." He praised his friend just before he slithered out of the Devil's Nest. The others in the proximity listened in and gathered around there leader, "I see ya got some good news?"

"Oh yeah. Wanna peak?" He tossed it to the pup with ease to let him read the paper, "Edward Elric, the boy we've been chasing around has come in contact with Scar in Central. Which means something happened and I want know what it is. So, I sent Bido on a little mission to keep an eye them."

"Good idea. Scar has been on the move recently, and according to the paper…" He looked to Martel, "They're seen leaving on a train this direction…"

"This is it boys…" Greed stood up from his seat, and stood to his chimeras with pride, "We're about to see what that armor boy is really about…If Ellie's hunch is correct, this boy is no ordinary one, and he might just have my answer to immortality…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>_

She couldn't think, her head hut to the third degree and her nose felt broken. She was just waiting for her regeneration powers to kick in, but something felt off…She felt weak, and strung up a like a dead fish. Her feet even hurt for some reason, and it was beginning to hurt even more as she awoken to the color of blood. It was blood that she was seeing, and when she opened he eyes more, she sat up in a startle, panting and tying to see What it was on the ground just a couple of feet away from her.

She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision, and when she did, her eyes shot open wide and let out a quiet scream that was barely above a whisper. She then realized she couldn't scream and reached for her throat, but nothing was there. She just could speak, He nose bled a little more from the impact of that hard metal object to her face, and as she looked away from the sight of her dead friend…She hesitated to look back but when she did, she saw someone walking out in front of her. Staring down at her with a grin, "No…No,-…This is a dream…you're not real…" She denied it, "You're not real…" She tried to close her eyes again, but when she felt him lift her up by her hair, she felt that it was definitely all too real. And so was Hakuro being dead. She yelped out in pain crying even harder. She didn't understand why this was happening, or why she couldn't use her regenerative powers weren't working.

She noticed she wasn't getting any help either, and this was it. She had to try to get out of the chains of restriction, and as she tried she continued to call out god's name in whimpers, "God's not here pet…." She felt those words fill the inside of her mouth as he kissed her to the point that her lips bled, "Now, I want to play a little game…If you can show me a little more of those special abilities of yours…You live…If you don't…Well…" He laughed a little and smacked her face as hard as he could getting her to yelp out and flinch at the pain, "Then that's a bad call for you isn't it?"

She didn't know what to think, all she knew was that she wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted it all to end. But it kept going till she felt cold from the inside and out. She felt the inside of her ache till it shook her to the bone and when he was finished covering her lips, till he bit her lips till it pierced through the skin to make her yell out in pain, "Why! …Why! Just tell me why!" She tried to move but the feel of her pierced hands and feet caused her to wince and gush with blood. She pulled and pulled even when she hit her limit, and when she calmed herself again, the panther realized she couldn't regenerated properly. Her hands were already trying to regenerate themselves, but with her palms pierced through, it did no affect to fully heal. She would have had to rip her hands out of it to get free.

While she began to wiggle her fingers around, she noticed Greed look over to someone and instantly hands began to grab at her body in a rough manner to the point it hurt, "Hey! Get off of me! Stop it!….Greed? _**Greed**_!" She could feel her clothes being ripped apart, and felt her back twist in pain when she was beaten with the bat, listening to the sound of unknown men laughing and talking in almost riddles it sounded.

If she didn't do something soon, she was frightened of what would happen to her. She couldn't let the cruel act continue and she had to get away. _Greed…Was everything he taught me-, just a lie? Was this all just an illusion to get my true form to break? Is this all he really cared about? My powers…. _The more she dwelled in her thoughts, the more he head began to it hut, and so did he heat. Tears began to make themselves known, "Awe, don't be scared pretty kitty, it'll only hurt for a second, and who knows, if you're as strong as they say you are…You'll still be alive when we're done with you." She looked up glaring deadly at the man above her, noticing of all things what her wearing.

A white coat…All of them were wearing one, just like her parents did. _Doctors… _She then looked to the man she saw as Greed and wondered if he had truly lied to her this whole time to merely make her stronger for the Military's uses. _He was never going to help me? He was lying to me this whole time…? He's a liar…__**He's a liar**__!_

Before long she screamed out and pulled her hand out of the restraints causing her hands to gush more blood as she pulled he palm through the spikes. They were directly in her hands, and it hurt like nothing she had ever felt, excluding from the heart shatter in her chest, it was physically hurting her, bad. She pulled her hands even harder when she felt the men attempt to hold her down to the floor, hoping maybe she'd give in, and stop her struggling, but she used her gushing foot to kick them away as hard as she could. It hurt like hell but it was worth it to keep herself alive.

They attempted to hold down her legs but again it was useless, she was just too fast for them, and even when she couldn't stand on her feet, she used her leg, and forearms as leverage. A man this time tried to kick her while she was down, but only failed when she sprung over him and kneed him in the face, making sue that his entire head softened her fall.

Before long her powers were becoming out control. She sped up her strikes, and extended her nails to her advantage, cutting most of the men's legs off and their entire bodies as they came down like confetti; as she twirled, everything that she consciously knew was like acid to her brain causing everything she knew as a normal human being to diminish, and while this was happening, she was becoming even more angry…More enraged.

She almost felt as if she was falling into a dream.

How could Greed be doing this after promising to protect her? Something wasn't right. Something wasn't clicking in her to either wake up or to see the big picture, and that made her want to scream at the top of her lungs with wrath…

_So I'm exposable. But what about Dorchetto? Ma_r_tel? Bido and roa! And Ulchi, didn't they care? Did they even know what's happening to me! _Her mind was going insane from everything falling on top of her, and in a bitter rage and heart ache consuming her form-…Out of nowhere, her pupils enlarged greatly, and she slowly began to pant gritting her teeth till her canine's began to show.

When she felt a surge of pain again, the white coats wee able to get a better hold of he and held he back down onto the circle once more, "No! Stop…Please stop it! _**Stop it**_!" Suddenly, a clap could be heard through out the place, and a large bright red light engulfed to the panther-, Ellie went into a world she had been only once before, and she nee wanted to go back. The loud cries of agony began to spin around her head till she felt her muscles tense up and her throat let out a roar of the same agony that her insides did, "_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_!"

The distorted face she had seen in her dreams consumed her deep into their cries and anguish. She could feel a sudden pain overwhelm her head and body to the point she felt magnetized to the ground, and all that fighting spirit she once had, diminished. Then, the world went white…The next thing Elise knew was there was a big ancient bulky door behind her and an odd shadow that smiled widely when it noticed her presence.

Back in the warehouse, her body laid lifeless before the group, and a long pause over took the kitten's surroundings…No one made a sound.

Then the girl awoke with the lost all of her humane common senses and felt a quenching need to feed on anything in her path.

On the souls that made her what she was…A monster. She could feel she wasn't the same anymore. She was no longer a chimera, and maybe not even a homunculus…She was something much more frightening and advance…Something with a hunger to feed on the weak hearted and hone a new found power he move eager side craved...Human souls.

He now amethyst glowing orbs scanned the room without even moving her eyes, seeing that 'Greed' had already disappeared leaving the rest of the men in the room with a very unstable subject. The room had suddenly turned into a color of red, and decapitated corpses took the floor around her. When the bright light had faded the scene another loud animalistic cry erupted from Elise's lungs.

* * *

><p>"Any one else hear that?"<p>

"No. You hearing things again?"

"No…! I'm serious…" The pup took a scent of the air and widened his eyes, "I smell blood."

"Come on Doro, everyone in here's a skilled fighter…"

"I know…But, its…real bad. It actually has a sweet scent to it." He looked to the blonde with a glare, and sniffed the air again, only to see the door open, and remembered about their friend that had still been missing in action, "Greed? Where's Elise?"

"Huh?" back at his comrade from the couch, "I don't know I thought she was upstairs in her room."

"What? No, she went out to go pick up the cat some food! But that was…over 2 hours ago!" That was alarming to them. No one had figured Ellie would be out for that long, and imagining that she hadn't come back yet, made Dorchetto and the others sort of worry even more about that small noise that he heard…And that smell…He couldn't help but think that he had smelled that scent of blood before…

"I think she's in trouble boss." The pup finally said.

"You think or you know?" He cocked a brow, all the while still staying serious as her rose from his seat, "It's her that I'm smelling… Something's happened!" The room began to fill with more worry now, and with a dark shadow looming over the homunculus' face, he agreed that it was time to go looking for his little kitten, "Can you track it down?" Greed asked running with his three comrades at his side, "Definitely, follow me."

They followed the pup throughout the city, till they came up to a deserted road to find an old industrial warehouse. They could see sparks flying from the lighting, and muffled screams seeping to the outside, "It's here, I can smell the blood like it's in my nose, it's pretty bad." Dorchetto plugged his nose to describe it…And it was pretty bad.

Greed didn't like this at all. He was walking up to the door preparing for the worse, and hesitated to put his hand on the handle. He closed his eyes and sighed…

When he opened them, she was there, laying on the ground in the middle of the dirty empty place. His eyes scanned the area around her seeing the damage that she had seemed to cause. He wasn't expecting the predicament of her naked body hunching over sitting in a pool of blood and dead body limbs. Her side profile was facing him, and all he could see was the blood, and Ellie's hands. His widened at what had happened to them and her feet.

She had pulled them out of the spikes through the webs, panting and staring up at the ceiling with a relaxed gaze in her now light purple filled eyes, that seemed to give the Avaricious a hunch to what just happened, but still he was shocked by the picture painted in front of him. Elise had completely lost it and killed up to 11 men in the most gruesome way you could imagine. The lights flashing above gave them all a good show of she had done, and what let them awed by it all was that Elise was covered in it all, "Son of a bitch…" Martel cursed with horror…

It was the panther slowly, and calmly blew the exhale from her lips and shifted her glowing amethyst over to the three standing by the door.

It wasn't like they were silent about their presence after all…She knew the whole they wee coming when she used her ears to hone in on them, "Elise…" The pup stepped forward, but Greed stopped him. Dorchetto looked to him to see a sour look consuming his face.

It was the only sign to show that the Elise they knew was dangerous, and maybe even gone, depending. And Greed wanted to be the one to see for himself what these monsters tried or _had_ done to his panther. He slowly approached her, hearing his own foot steps echo through the empty place until he was close enough to see her enlarged pupils observing him. She tilted her head to the side with an threatening gaze making Greed glare down at her with a little observing himself.

"You alright…?" He asked carefully, but only to receive her pouncing and attempting to swipe at him. At first he didn't think he was hit, but when he looked down at his chest, he noticed she had sliced his chest open and was regenerated himself quickly from it, "Whoa! What was that for!"

She didn't answer him but merely roared out in a rage he had nee seen on her face before, well not since that day he saved from the Military. It was the roar of her panther DNA, and the instincts she had now, were not of her own. She was incredibly fast and when Greed attempted to shield himself, she had already got to him in the side, causing the homunculus to hiss at the gash she left behind, "Shit, what did I do? Hey!" His hands blackened quickly, to make sure he blocked another one of the young girls' ferocious attacks.

He actually couldn't believe it, she was actually trying to kill him.

For what it was, it must've been something bad, "Please just tell what happened?" He grunted blocking another attack before she stabbed him right in between the joints of his arm. She threw him down to the floor, straddling his hips when she leaned over his face, and dug herself deeper into him until he grunted and clenched his teeth at the pain, "You were there…You should know! You watched me struggle and call for you! I screamed for you! And you stood there and watched! And those restraints…." She glared at him and tried to stop herself from crying. She felt so damage she could only back away from him.

But she couldn't stop shaking her hands in front of her or stop the horrible chills rolling on and off the back of her neck as she clenched her teeth till they grinded,"-and ripping my clothes…and they held me down to a circle! And that red light! It was the same one I saw as a kid! You let them have me to do something else, so what was it!" Her voice was warped and her eyes burned into his with tears of rage he had never seen on her before. It wasn't like the first time she went off on his siblings.

…No, this was one that had him on his toes awaiting the unknown. She was after all considered unstable at this moment, "I don't know." Was the last thing he responded before Elise suddenly stopped crying and raised her head up with a lick of her lips and giggling at him.

Greed was starting to feel like he was dealing with nothing but crazy people the last few days, but hey, what else was new?

Elise stretched out her hands into the air, and gave a sigh filled moan as she slowly back flipped onto her hands and back up onto her feet with an eerie grin, "But that's okay…It was invigorating, no? Doing all this to see what I really am inside…And out." Elise looked crazed and distanced from this world for a moment as she looked at her claws with delight, and looked back to Greed as she sharpened them against the wall, making annoying screeching noises that pierce their ears and the ground shake beneath their feet, "So tell me _boss_, What's next…? Little one on one sparing to see what I can do? See if I have some new ability? Is that what you want to see?" She taunted with a seductive tone to her step that even sent a chill running down his spine.

Of course, it was more out of arousal than fear.

She stopped in her steps for a moment and tauntingly pressed her tongue up against the roof of her mouth till she licked the blade of her claw with her appendage and grinned at the other homunculus.

Okay, he had to admit, if she wasn't trying to attack him right now she'd be even sexier when she did that, but considering the circumstances, luck was not on his side. He hated this, and he was going to find out why she was trying to kill him; Of all people to get the short end of the stick, it just had to be him, "I don't understand why you're doing this, just tell me what exactly I did!"

"Come on Ellie, whatever it is we can talk about it!" Her friends even tried to stop her, but words wouldn't work on her. Elise was far too gone. She ran at Greed on all fours with lightening speed knocking him over onto his back a couple of times before she took a swipe at him that had him up against a hard object, "Shit, a fucking wall? Of all places…" The homunculus grumbled trying to get back up on his feet, but when he did the panther just jumped onto his back and attempted to bite his neck where the pulse laid; luckily her canine's only grinded up against his shield and getting Elise to growl before taking a swipe at his head. The shield protected him just in time for that as well. _Fuck, she's faster…_

He growled and reached up to grab her from the back of her neck like a real cat and dug his nails into her until she screamed out and threw her off until she fell to the floor, struggling slightly as she stood up again, staring back at Greed and his agitated expression, "Enough! Elise, you better tell what the hell happened, right now before I loose my temper. I don't want to have to hurt you." He could tell this was going to get ugly, and from the way she was acting, he was going to stop this as soon as he got the chance.

"It's a little late for that! You know exactly what happened!" His eyes widened at her, "What, no I don't! I've been out looking for you dumb ass!" He yelled back at her just as frustrated, how could he have known what happened?

He began to fear the worst when her eyes began to fall with pain with that deadly darkened color absorbing her eyes,"No! You brought me here!" She screamed with tears starting to gloss over her eyes till they stained her cheeks. Again the ground shook, but this time with more force, _What the hell is that?_

"Isn't this what you wanted! You wanted me to be myself! Well here I am! In the flesh!" There was a short pause between the two before Greed attempted to answer, but only no words would follow. So then Elise vocalized herself, "What am I Greed?"

"What're you talking about? You're Elise." He argued back calmly.

"No! That's not what I mean…What. _Am._ I."

"You mean a homunculus?" She shakily doubled over in with her arms around herself, "No, these-, things inside me…These distorted faces that keep screaming at me! We said they were just nightmares, but if so, then why are they real! Am I going insane! Is that what it is? Am I losing my mind, Greed!" Her eyes stared straight into his hoping that was it. He knew the answers; Of course he knew, "No, you're not crazy."

"Then what is it? I want to know what's causing me to see these horrible things…What are they?" There was a sudden silence that Elise didn't like and she screamed even louder putting her hand to her heart, "I'm sick of not knowing, damn it now tell me what are they!"

"It's the philosopher stone!" He finally exclaimed loud enough for her and everyone in radius to hear him. She was silent, but gathered her thoughts long enough to ask one thing she never knew about that stone, "What's the stone made of? Why are they testing the stone on people and animals like this! Does everyone with a stone inside them see these things?" She was crying and yelling so hard that her voice rasped and ached. She swallowed hard waiting for him to speak, but before he did, he let down his shield and walked up to her, slowly, "No, not everyone…" He froze for a millisecond but then continued to move towards the girl drenched in red. He tried to stretch out his hand to her, but she only flinched to the action, "Ellie…"

"Don't…" She wept lowering her head with her eyes flickering between reality and sanity.

Greed scooted his foot forward steadily, but she just put a foot behind her, "Just tell me what they are…" She finally whispered getting him to pause and frown with such a grim expression that it made Kitty's spine tingle, "You really want to know? Will it make you feel better if you found out?" Another pause took the room, "How about this." He crossed his arms over his chest with a plan to lighten his mood, "I'll tell you, but only if we can talk...Calmly! Without attacking each other-,"

"I-!"

"Yes or no? I'm not giving you any other option Elise. We can do this rationally, just calm down and think about what I'm saying." He wasn't playing around. He wanted an answer, and Elise just growled deciding she'd answer without a smart retort, "Yes! I want to know!" He looked into her eyes to make sure she wouldn't back down, and when he saw that she was ready, he let her have it, "Human souls."

"What…"

"Human souls Elise. People that were killed for the stone are inside those little pebbles that you parent used on god know how many times."

"N-no…" She was shaking her head not wanting to cry, but she did, and Greed just nodded his head to confirm his words of truth, "They are. Those souls were made in the Ishval war, and were given to various subjects to test out its stability…You were one of those subjects babe. I hate to break it to you like that. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. I didn't know you had no clue, if I did, I would have told you from the beginning. I just assumed you already knew."

"I didn't know! How could I-, I said it was used on me when I was a kid, but other than that I never knew it was made of people! Of souls!…How many?"

"Souls?"

"Yeah!" He sighed and leaned up against the closest thing to him wondering if he should tell her more, and not thinking to had in his mind, he only thought it would've been wrongful of him to hide the truth from her. He would've felt guilty about it either way, "What can I say Ellie girl, you need the lives of thousands depending on how many wars we've already had.…Maybe millions even…It's very complicated."

"Try me." She retorted.

"If anything you can always ask your father the day you find him. Remember? That was the goal to become stronger, but not like this. I never wanted this for you. I wouldn't kill you're stupid cat over a small ordeal like you getting stronger, I knew you could do it on your own!"

"But I saw you! You were the one that told me God wasn't here, and had those people hurt Hakuro and showed me the souls of all those people!"

"No…I wasn't."

"You smelled of something else though. I couldn't tell…" She couldn't even speak she was shaking, and crying so much that she could barely breathe. She looked so damaged it left him wondering if she would just break to his touch, "I promise you Elise it wasn't me…Just-, Look at me…" The Avarice attempted to cup her shoulders, but she ripped away from him the moment she felt his hands, "Don't touch me!" All he could do was back off and raise up his hands in defense, "Alright, just calm down. So, if you don't want to tell me, then tell them what you saw…Tell _them _what happened…"

Ellie looked over at the three standing by the rusted entrance, and from what they could see, she was mellowing out, "It's okay Ellie, we're here for you." Martel put out her hands to her showing it would be okay.

Elise swallowed hard, and tried to stop her tears from falling or her throat from aching but it was all too much, "Hakuro…" Was all she could say before breaking down into tears, sobbing had as she looked over to his little form in the distance with his eyes closed so peacefully. They couldn't even look at the poor thing, he was just so horribly mangled that it left a gruesome feeling in the pit of everyone's stomach. They wanted to know who had done this, and make them pay for stooping so low as this.

"Bastards, they figured they didn't need the cat, but kept him in view to make sure they had just enough leverage to do…Something." _But what? _Greed grunted looking away to spit at the floor, mentally cursing in his head to the bustards back in the Military at what they had put his kitten through. He may have not liked cats as pets, but this? This was just their cruel demented way to break her. Well, they sure did a great job of doing that.

After a moment of silence the only thing that could be heard was Elise's legs collapsing to the floor and weeping out for Hakuro, "Fuck!…Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck-, _**Fuck**_!"

Everyone was silent. What could they have said to heal the wound right now. Nothing, not even Greed had anything to say. He couldn't understand this kind of sympathy, but he still could see it broke her; apparently someone looking like him had planned in doing just that.

It made the homunculus think long and hard about who it could've been…When it hit him, "You said it was me that did this?" She didn't say anything, but he continued putting his hands in his pockets for a moment while he strolled over to her. He had this look in his eyes that filled with knowledge of knowing, "I might know who you saw. And it wasn't me I can assure you that."

"Yeah right and I'm the gingerbread man…Who else dresses like you Greed, who else wears the same fucking glasses, and who else wears the same _**face**_ as you! Nobody!" She retorted bitterly revealing her fangs at him, he stayed unfazed and hunched down by her side, sighing as he rubbed his face, "Kitty, was there anything I said to you when this happened, if I was technically there?…Did I give you a reason why I showed the souls?" She didn't want to think about it, but in asking the question it made her wonder what else he had mentioned in his attack, and slowly...She gave in, "I-, I didn't believe it was you…But then I saw it-, it wasn't a dream…I knew I was awake-, and the circle…It was the laboratory all over again… But no, you didn't say anything unusual. Just that God wasn't here…And when you were close enough I could tell thee was something off about your smell. It was unlike you." She trailed off not wanting to say much after she hunched over covering her lips with her finger tips.

From where Greed could see, it was apparent that her lips and even some of her cheek were bruised, like she had been beaten… Maybe even tortured. His heart literally clenched in his throat at what might have been and widen his eyes getting to his knees to see more of the damage, "No!" She attempted to get away, but he wouldn't let her go, "He hurt you…" He growled tightening his grip on her shoulders, "Please…Haven't I suffered enough?"

"It wasn't me doll! I keep telling you that! If you really want to know who did this, then I'll bet you anything I can tell ya!"

"Then who was it?" He felt her stop struggling feeling relief to it when he sighed, and patted her shoulders, "Who you thought was me-," He trailed off giving her a stern gaze as his eyes locked hers, "Was actually Envy."

"Envy…?" She was stunned.

"That's my hunch." He looked down at their feet just before looking back up into the kitten's curious eyes, "I should've mentioned this before, but Envy has an ability to impersonate anyone...And I mean _anyone_. It's one of his specialties that he uses to manipulate the Military. Actually, if you can believe it? The little rat was the one who started the Ishval war. He disguised himself as a soldier and killed a little girl to start it's rebellion."

Elise was still trying to take it all in. He could see it with the way the pupil of her eye flickered her once bright greens, "So…It wasn't you-, You didn't do this…?" She sounded a little relieved almost to the point she broke back down into tears again.

She felt humiliated. How could she have let them get to her like that! She covered her face from him in shame and shook trying to hold back her mixed rage and heart felt emotions, "Oh god…I just tried to kill you…What have I done?" She cupped her hands around her head, trying to grasp the mind fuck that she had become victim to.

Greed didn't blame her though. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He should've expected this, and told her about Envy's ability. With that knowledge, she…No, he could have prevented this. He could have stopped Envy from hurting his possession, and the more he looked down at her the more it made him sick to his stomach to know that he wasn't able to protect her.

He could only think of the worst that could have happened, and when the Avaricious calmed his clouded mind, he took Elise's hands from her head and into his own with a tender hold, letting his thumbs rub the tops with a soft caress.

She let him hesitantly at first, but then felt him kiss hers hand as he laced their hands together, making all the anger inside the girl almost diminish from her wounded heart, "I'm so sorry doll… I should've told you. I should've protected you…And I couldn't-,…I didn't." His voice was so full of a regret that made the kitten look up at him, seeing the hurt that came with it.

How could she not believe him after this… He never said sorry…Not much at least. And for him to say it twice was just, a once in a life time thing…She could see he really had no idea about what had happened to her, and only wanted to believe him with all of her re-swelling muscle that was pounded within her chest.

She could feel her eyes burn with tears again, and in seconds she had broken down, shaking her head in shame just before she collapsed herself into his arms, hiding into him as she shook like a leaf. He didn't hide it, he held her back as tight as he could to feel her body cry against his, "No, I'm the one who's sorry…" She wept.

"For what?" He coaxed her gently, petting her ears back against her head feeling her hands tightened to his back, "I almost killed my best friend…I was just-, so scared. And I couldn't control myself. I couldn't control my actions or my emotions. I felt…Like I wasn't even in my own body. " She cried even harder to make him chuckle a little.

He knew he had to have a soft spot because a part of him broke when she said that. He let deep sigh released from his nose and lifted his eyes to the ceiling to think of something to say, "Well, I can't be mad at you if it's not your fault …I mean, you did think it was me and that I've betrayed you..."

"If anything-, I betrayed you, Greed. What would've happened if I'd kill you?" She asked worriedly only to be stopped when he lifted her chin with his tattooed hands and captured her lips with a soft kiss, "Do I look like I can die so easily?" He kept that same smirk on his face until he shined his teeth at her to hear her sigh and close her eyes with relief. She leaned into him, hugging him as had as she could feeling him do the same, "How many times do I have to tell you I only want to keep you for myself? To be mine?" A small smile was brought to his face while hiding his words into her hair to keep his them at bay and to have his nostril fill with the smell of rotting blood.

He hated that scent now more than ever since it'd coated and seeped into her skin; no more did she smell of chocolate, but of rancid copper.

"I'm truly and utterly sorry." She whispered again feeling guilt overwhelm her, and nuzzled her face into the warmth of his body, "I feel so stupid…Used. I never knew my life could be full of chaos. I just want it all to stop and let me be." An intense sensation pierced through her heart, and she looked up, only to get Greed to assist her in pulling her into his arms bridal style. She winced, getting himself to ease off her and rest the kitten against his chest more, "Come on, I think you'd had enough of this." He said beginning to carry his kitten to the door, but only to stop when he saw that frightened feature cross her face, "What about Hakuro…We can't leave him-,we can't…"

The others look to each other for an answer, only to have Dorchetto be the first to respond after he felt an overwhelming guilty for the little babe, "Boss, we can bury him. It wouldn't take long."

"Are you nuts? We don't have time for that-," Dorchetto stopped him only to silently point back at the kitten in his arms who was pouring tears out of her eyes like streams. He couldn't do it if she looked like that, and with a roll of his eyes, he sighed, and shook his head at the shit he had to put up with.

"I'm just too damn nice. Alright, we'll bury him…But then we go! She needs to get out of the cold,…and into a bath or something… Damn Elise you reek!" After hearing that, Elise could only softly smile, and lay he head against her boss's chest with a content feeling inside her heart, "Thank you…"

Roa got a small cloth from one of the old machines a took the kitten into a small box…

Dorchetto dug the hole while Martel helped, and when they were deep enough, they buried the slumbering kitten, and gave Elise her time to say her good-byes to him.

It took them over an hour before they could leave, and by then, the gray clouds has settled above the sky and the rain had begun to pour down, washing away some of the blood on the panthers body by the time they got to the Nest.

Geed made he a bath, letting her undress where ever she felt fit, "Okay, whenever you're ready baby doll. Just don't drown in there." He thought joking would help, but apparently it didn't do any good. She didn't even respond when he spoke, all she did was sit on her bed looking down at the filled water bowl near the feet of her bed, as she let small tears fall silently down her face, one by one until she sniffled to hide the tight sensations swelling within her throat.

Greed wish he could say something to numb the pain inside her but what _could_ he say? He could say she wasn't to blame for Hakuro's death, but how without causing her to drown in her own tears!

Damn it this shit was never his strong suit, and he hated it when a woman cried like this, especially Elise, "Come on Kitty, you need take a bath whether you like it or not. I mean, look at you." She didn't answer at all, not even with a nod, which made Greed stare at her for a moment before he made his way over and tilted her gaze up to his.

A lass, it disappointed him when he noticed he eyes had not return to their natural born color, but he tried to give her the sweetest smile he could muster and caressed her jaw line with his finger tips, "If you don't, I'll have to wash you myself." He tried to see if she would react, but not even him taunting her made her smile. She was just-,…Gone! She was gone and he couldn't do anything to bring her back. He frowned, and shrugged his shoulders to waste no time undressing himself.

Not like he needed to do much, he just pulled off his vest…Then his boots, and pants…

She noticed none of this, only to have Greed keep his eyes on her in hoping and realizing that he was all but serious about what he meant.

She knew that. She just couldn't come to feel anything, not even to be embarrassed or shy by him taking off his clothes.

When he was completely naked he picked her up in his arms, and carried the limp kitten into the shower only to feeling as she wrapped her arms around him for support, and tenderly nuzzling her cheek to his chest to her sign of affection that she was missing.

And that was definitely one thing he liked about her; she eventually came around to him. He hesitated at the feeling, but smirked down at her when he saw the knitted brows and guilt on her face and smirked even softer when she looked up at him.

He then brought her filth ridden body into the water to watch most of it swirl down the drain. When he attempted to put her down, she wobbled back into his arms only to have Avarice chuckle, and place the water directly over shoulders. It made the panther gasp at first at the stinging feeling of it working into her frozen fingers and toes, but then she sighed softly as she placed her head and face into the water and washed away what blood was stained to her skin.

Greed watched her, dazing off at her naked form as it was revealed to him... She had such a beautiful frame, and became even more luminous when she slowly tuned around to face him in an attempt to clean out her hair. Her strands spilled smoothly over her shoulders to her back. She had finally cleaned her face to show him those bruises from before and when he saw the one on her lips the homunculus had to ask his most fearful question that had been bottling up inside him, "Did they-,…" He cooed to her, reaching out to cup her face with both of his hands as he licked his lips with a frustrated look that certainly told her what he was trying to ask.

But she shook her head looking away from him, with a relieved smile on her lips, "No. They didn't…" She voice cracked when she spoke. He could tell from all the screaming and today's hostel kidnapping, the last couple of hours had done a number on her vocals, making it sound hoarse. She sounded strained and very raspy to the point she could only whisper, and when she felt like crying, it only strained her voice more.

She didn't have to say much more, Greed understood, and kissed her lips so softly he barely felt them against his own as he silenced her, also making sure she couldn't break to his touch.

Seeing her like this, made his eyes sore and his chest hurt so deep that it pounded against his chest thinking of what that bastard could have done to his possession, and it worsened to make him even more pissed when he saw that Elise's body showed a lot more black and blue bruises when the he had rinsed away the blood and dirt with the shower head. It made his blood boil and his head pound with such a passion hate that he could only glare at the wounds and ever so gently rubbed the kitten's tender skin, "Bastards…I'll kill that monster Envy a _**thousand **_times over for ever putting a hand on my valuable ." His voice dripped with venom while his eyes held the same viciousness that got Ellie to suddenly tremble in his hands. When she saw how angry he was starting to get, she couldn't help but feel he heat fill with a fear that made the panther latched he eyes close and hide he face away in his chest.

She didn't like seeing him get this way, it was scary and she didn't want him dying on he account. She remember what happened last time he tried to fight his siblings.

Suddenly, out of the fear swelling inside her, Elise let out small quiet sound of his name, that eased the homunculus from his once rising anger. She attempted to hush him tenderly when she heard him growl under his breath, and stopped him when she held onto his shoulders with a tight and affectionate embrace, "Don't just-, stay here...Don't go anywhere…" She gave him those big kitty cat eyes that practically made the Avarice melt inside, "Don't leave me…" She then curled up into him and laced her fingers in his with one slip of he hand , "Oh doll…" He looked down with a melodious face, and moved his eyes down her face and body, studying very curve inside and out, with all of its pefection and flaws. But, as many times as he had seen her like this in his arms, he hated that it was again because she was in pain.

For once he wished she could be in his arms…Content.

…Even when she lost herself in fury she was the hottest thing rising. And that body…He knew she had to be his from the start, and this? This was one of those times Greed knew he shouldn't have been thinking the way he was right now, but…he did. He was thinking how much he wanted her… Just the way her body reflected in the light, and the way her eyes burned brightly when she was barely there… It was hard not to take his eyes away from her.

He wanted Elise to belong to him and no one else…Whether he showed it in front of the girl or not, that's just how it was. His Avarice owned him.

He began to look down at her hands with an effortless gaze. The hands had healed fully, but only to leave memories how he remembered seeing them. Severed, split in two from between the webs of her hands, in agony, and in pain; from the inside out, no doubt. It made him feel lower that shit for some reason, and with a caress of her now fully fine hands, he began to leave sensual kisses down the tops of them and all around her fingers till he reached the tips.

She couldn't help it, Elise was caught staring at him while he continued to trail down her wrist and forearm with light pink cheeks to make her angelic face glow. When he reached her elbow, he looked up into her eyes and lightly smirked at her, feeling a tranquility finally come between the two when Ellie decided to contently smile back. She was happy to be with him, he could see it. _Whatever those ass wipes tried to do to her…It didn't work…She's still __**mine**__… _He could feel his desire for the woman unfold with an anxiousness that the homunculus never knew he had when he came to the conclusion that she was still his most loyal companion…

_Companion…? _He mentally snorted to himself, and placed the sponge at her back again, and continued to wash today's events away from her body until she was completely clean. The only thing left behind were the cuts and bruises embedded into her entire frame, from her torso, to her limbs, hips, and thighs. His eyes ached when looked at them, and while he continued to see them, Greed felt that the sight of her made him enraged; angrier until he began to grit his teeth without acknowledging it.

What he didn't understand the most, was why she was still so badly wounded when her hands and feet were without any of _their_ severe repercussions. Was her hybrid-like being now with flaws such as this or was it from the alchemy those shit heads used on her to change her combined DNA.

He didn't seem to realize it, but by the time he was done thinking, she had fallen asleep against him. God only knew why she knew how to do it standing up, but the woman must've been so exhausted that she had just gave out, breathing silently with her hands curled up under her chin.

Greed laughed softly at how much she would continuously act like a cat, it was just really something to see when she was asleep or awake. With a simple wave of his arms the strong homunculus carried the kitten out, bridal style while trying to be as gentle as he could bring her out. Babying her.

It was the same thing that had been bothering him since he felt so amorous for her. He had washed her, clothed her, fed her, kissed her, slept with her. He done everything but fuck her and it slightly weird him out knowing that, but what was he going to do? All he could do was wash his face and hope that he would stop feeling like a tweaker.

That's what she was-, like his own little perfect drug, no matter if she had night terrors, and acted a little like a damsel in a twist of fate…Which, in a way he liked it. It was never dull running around with his 'Elise the Great.' It was the most fun he'd had in years, being with her.

Was that really a bad thing?

Letting his mind take a break he suddenly remembered something else. The Full Metal Alchemist; he was suppose to be coming soon, and on awaiting Bido's report, he began to plan a day where the Alchemist would make an appearance to see them. He even began to ponder if he should let Elise be the to plan out the meeting.

It might have been too early to tell, but she was one of many who were good at blue printing when no one else could, and putting it in her hands, he could trust her to find the better hiding places to spring a surprise attack.

After an hour had passed, he looked to the clock and then to the girl he had been thinking about this whole time. He sat on his side of the bed looking at the back side of her slender body. Her polished peach colored skin glowed in the moon light just like her tantalizing eyes that flourish with the two shades of green he could find. Her full pouted lips that she constantly bit on when she felt embarrassed or craved chocolate.

He hated it when she did that. She didn't seem to know it that she was a natural tease for him and the longer the days went by without sexual intimacy, the more he wanted to ravage her in the most inhumane way…

The homunculus way.

It killed him not being able to do touch her like he wanted, and now, because of those assholes he couldn't do a damn thing until she was healthy and healed. He growled at his own desires trying to keep them in check just before rubbing his eyes of much needed sleep to counter act his untamed thoughts and he took one last glance down at Ellie, and shook his head as he shut off the lamp.

He turned over to meet the kitten's back, and wrapped his thick arms around her till his hands laid out against her aching thighs.

Greed could feel them throbbing and brought himself even closer to her until his hands consumed her entire thighs in his big hands. He caressed them slowly and carefully, hoping it was helping in taking some of the soreness away. It apparently was working since Elise began to breath raspy and uneasy to the sensation of him rubbing and moved her hips to adjust herself against him. When she did, it was enough to make the Avaricious smirk at the action, and kiss her jaw line. He suddenly felt an uncontrollable hunger building up inside him, and kiss her exposed shoulder.

Then his eyes began to travel down her chest until he came upon her cleavage that poked up just above the rim of her hugging tank top.

He never got tired of what she wore, whether it was for herself or for him they always seemed to make more tantalizing with every passing second. Her body was slowly calling out to him.

Without thinking he had began to scan his eyes over the other parts of her limbs and skin, only to be reminded of the bruises that still blotched her peach cream skin. Being very apparent to Greed, he drew the markings with his eyes and kissed the few that he had found with a tender softness.

He couldn't help it, he wanted them to go away. He felt like it was his fault that this happened and punished himself by kissing them away with his lips. She didn't wake up, but she did swallowed back mumbling incomprehensible words to herself that only made Greed laugh softly into her hair, "God I love you." At the same time he thought it, the words had slipped from his mouth without notice.

It was the second time he had done this, and like before he was flabbergasted by what he did only to sit up in the bed and fall back onto the hard wood floor, "Owe! Damn it…My ass…"

_I-,…I can't believe I just said that out loud! What am I high? _He couldn't believe himself. His actions wee not his own. To him it didn't feel like it. He would have never said that to any other woman.

He wondered if it was just because they hadn't had _**sex**_.

Oh yeah, he knew alright. Ever since he had become submitted to the panther, he had no urge to have a desire for another woman. Just her. And it sucked because she already rejected it once. Would she reject it again? Or worse, because of what Envy did, had he ruined his chances to be with Elise all together? _Fuck!_

On the inside, he really wanted sex to be the real reason for what he said, but he wasn't even sure. Why would he have said _**those**_words instead of something more vulgar?

…_I wonder…Did I-…M__**ean**__ it? _

He tried to see if she had awaken from his fall, but lucky for him, she hadn't. Instead, she turned to face him, and sighed to herself attempting to find him in her sleep. Greed silently laughed seeing he hand searching for him and laid back in the bed stealthily before she noticed his absence.

She immediately cuddled up into him and nuzzled he head into his shoulder as she fell back into the deep sleep.

Even when Elise slept, he thought she looked so content and peaceful, as if all the things that had occurred, didn't. His paranoia had subsided just by looking down at her and when he did, he decided to take some time on this new scattered question that spread throughout the four corners of his mind.

He was just so into the moment that he didn't realize he said until it was too late. At this moment, he wasn't sure if that's what he even truly felt. This was something he'd never let happen intentionally, it was all just hitting him a mile a minute. All he could was sighed and close his eyes to re-focus them on the moonlit kitten next to him.

It hit her skin making it sparkle in the natural light, and her hair glowed like silk. He must've been stupid not to slightly admit inside himself that he had an attachment to Ellie. Yeah, he knew he had fallen head over heels for her. He just couldn't let anyone know…Not even Elise. He wouldn't never admit to 'belonging' to someone.

Suddenly, Greed felt Elise move and looked down to see the kitten opening her eyes to him. She blinked at him for a moment and closed her eyes again to cuddled up higher into his arms.

"I fell asleep in the shower…" She asked drowsy, getting the older homunculus to chuckle, "Sure did."

"Mm…" He assisted in making her comfortable in his arms, but when he did, she hid her face into the crook of his neck, and bit a tender spot that laid just above his pulse, and Greed chuckle heavily, "What was that for?" He had to ask, curious to her sudden playful act, "Nothing, just wanted to do it." She murmured sleepily, "You're so strange."

"Not as strange as you…" She retorted.

"Feeling a little better are we?" He nuzzled his lips to her ear not being able to help that fact that he was smiling, "A little…" Suddenly he rolled Elise's onto his body, and cupped her drowsy face in his hands, "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"If it'll make you feel better, think of his death this way. He died protecting you. Hakuro was loyal to you and cared about you enough that he gave up his life to keep you safe…He was an honorable animal and died living like no spoil cat I have ever seen." Elise smiled a little and nearly tearing up again when she heard that. She opened her eyes more to see Greed giving into a smile and kissed her forehead tenderly, "He's at peace Ellie. I can tell you that much. Compared to what they could have done to him…He went damn peaceful, I can guarantee you that. You don't have to worry about him being in pain."

"Thanks…" She whispered to him softly when he was finished, and as she laid he head into his shoulder again, she embraced him from around his back, listening to his being and all their surroundings just to feel his own hands rub up and down her blades and back with the sensual touches of his fingers, "You have such soft skin."

"I'm so glad you think so." She giggled so softly that her breath barely brushing passed his neck, "Mm, I was just making an observation." He added with a shrug of his shoulders, and continued to rub her back to make the kitten literally pure. It had to have been from the bruises and aches she still had, and he kissed a shoulder to hear her softly inhale to the cool feel of his lips, holding onto him even more.

In return, he continued his kisses on her shoulders and neck, only to stop when he found that weak spot on her neck and engulfed it with an urge that had grown over time, "Greed…Not now…" She sighed trying to resist, but he sucked even harder to make her gasp, and rolled her onto the mattress to make her weak beneath him.

A hand couldn't help but make itself welcomed on the top of he left thigh and followed down till he gabbed he ankle and forced her leg around his waist, finally making his lips smash against her while he ground his hips to hers, "This is wrong…" She whimpered through the muffled kiss feeling him morph more passion into their roughening lip lock, "Stop…" She could barely finish by the time he pressed her head into the pillow and kissed down her chest with a lick of his tongue.

He stopped licking when he came upon her frilly tank top and slowly moved it up her torso with his fingers tips, just barely clawing his nails into her flesh to make her shiver and breath slowly inward.

Greed couldn't help but make a chuckling sound into her skin and look up at her face, and reddened cheeks, "Too cold for you doll?" He asked with a husk to his voice that made Elise shake to it as she closed her eyes and regrettably pushing his hands back down to her stomach, "No…It's just-, bad timing." She whispered it so softly she sounded regretful when she finally had to stop him, closing her eyes timidly away from him. Well, she was.

He frowned and gave her a pout-y lip of disappointment making the kitten smile and giggle quietly at him, before kissing his lips with a feather light peck and laid back down exhaling through his nostrils to take in her sweet scent that had returned, "Greed?"

"Mm."

"Just know that-, I don't want to go anywhere…" He didn't understand what she was talking about at first, but after giving it a minute, he smirked down at her with a gentle tense gaze, "Then don't." She nodded smiling a little and then wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. It was weird for a homunculus like him to feel something as a 'hug', not that he didn't like it, but it was different, he was use to women wooing over him, not hugging him.

But after getting it?

…He didn't seem to think of it as such a bad thing and as he looked down at her, Greed embraced her back, brushing the back of her ears to the tips of them knitting the little fu that stuck out at the tips. Admitting it felt good, the kitten leaned into his hand and quiver at the soft touch with goose bumps, all the while laying her head on his chest for another night's rest, "He really has you all screwed up, doesn't he?"

"Mm-hmm." She replied only to intertwine their fingers together, slowly and stealthily connecting their hands to one another just above their heads where they could see the view of them swimming over of each other, lacing and caressing the others palm and top with warm soft touches. Both of them were drawn to their fiddling, and watched with amusement until Elise smiled up at Greed and laugh gently through her nose to get his attention, "What?" He asked not helping the tugging at the side of his lips, "Nothing, I just like looking at you."

"Ah, I see. And tell me… Elise the Great…" He looked over to see her eyes instead of he hands, and studied he face with funny look, "What's so interesting about my face." Elise giggled and look away to re-gather her thoughts, smiling back up at him as she began to rubbed her fingers up and down his palm, and shift her eyes between his, "It's charming, yeah?" Her reply made him snort with a chuckle and pull her closer to him till he could stare off into her those new dazzling colored orbs, leaving her blushing even harder as he began to lower his eyes further …

Down her neck, collarbone…

And chest, "Damn it…" He could feel his Avarice side calling and pulling him, wanting and needing the kitten beneath him until his brows began to sweat from the pours, and his mouth began dry as cotton, _Heh, that's strange I never sweat_

"Greed…" Elise finally sang to him when he began to daze off on her, "Oh, my bad, I got distracted…" Was all he could say to get Elise to giggle at him, knowing that she couldn't really do anything to stop him. The man just couldn't help himself.

She then smiled up at Greed and leaned into his chest to rub her cheek against him, hearing a slight heart beat in his chest and ears under his chin as she purred like a cat, "Same old Greed…" She leaned her head into his neck to hide her face and when she stopped there, Greed only laughed, "I never changed doll… " She was more than happy to hear that and smiled, this time, unknowingly drifting off to sleep, "Good. I'd hate to think you did."

* * *

><p>"Father, I'm sorry, I failed. She had lost control before we could finish the process." Envy kneeled before his creator, expected a scowling for his impudence, but he was mistaken…<p>

"Oh, but you have done just what I have asked of you, my son."

The little homunculus raised a confused brow and watched as the proud figure in front of him turned from his seat to his off spring, "In fact, you have done just what I asked of you. Her day of joining us is almost here…"

* * *

><p>The both of them had barely remembered how or when they fell asleep that night, and after a few weeks, it seemed that the gang was back to normal, a little on edge, but some what normal none the less. Elise had done her mourning for her lost friend, and tried to just take it one day at a time.<p>

Today was a little different though, while Ellie sat at her dresser mirror getting ready for another show. From the sounds down stairs she could hear it was a full house, and it was something she felt she needed after her little friend's death. She missed him so much it hurt to actually think about, and every time she held her heart when it twisted in her chest.

She stared at her reflection when she came to from the heart ache, and with a close of her eyes she let out a big sigh as she pulled herself out of her wondering mind only to study around the room for her brush.

"Where did I put it? Is it here?" She pulled out a drawer to find nothing…

Although while Elise was so busy looking in front of her, she had yet to notice the brush she was searching for was levitating behind her. She fiddled in a few of the other drawers a little bit longer before she finally gave up, and left to look in the bathroom. When she made it though the door fame, the kitten suddenly froze and slowly walked back to see the brush floating next to her to turn pale and swallow back the scream she wanted let out.

At first, she thought it was a ghost, but looked around again to see nothing. It was just floating, and no one else was in the room but her. She then turned back to her floating hair brush, and hesitantly reached out to take it. She had done it with ease, and looked back at her reflection into her purple hazed eyes to have a strange feeling about this shocking mystery.

Elise looked to an empty beer bottle that was sitting on the night stand, and focused her mind on the bottle.

After staring and thinking long enough, she got a result…The bottle moved off the stand and crashed to the floor into pieces, which got the panther to jump back startled, "Shit…No fucking way."

"Elise?" Greed had apparently head it while making his way back up to the room, and saw Kitty staring at him with a pale face, "What?"

"Did something break?"

"Y-Yeah, the bottle, sorry, I'm such a klutz." She tried to play it off nicely, and with a shake of Greed's head she knew he had taken the bait, "You should really be more careful."

"I will, heh."

"Alright, well hurry up, your public awaits you." He smirked trying to get a smile out of her, but when she half smiled, he tilted his head with knitted brows, "You okay?"

"Uh-huh. I'll be down in a minute." She smiled this time to give him reassurance, and with that, he chuckle, "Alright." But then he stopped and began to wonder his eyes up and down her frame and dress she wore, "You look good by the way."

"Thanks, now go before everyone wonders where _you_ went." She laughed at him, seeing him shrug as he closed the door. She didn't know what it was about that man but he had that magic touch to make her want to smile. Especially after what she just found out? She wasn't sure on how to take this new discovery…It was mind blowing.

Elise couldn't help but look down at her hands with wonder and fear. She didn't know how she did it, but she had.

She decided she would attempt in doing it again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and with a glance towards the glass shattered on the floor. She became in-tune with her psych-I, and calmly thought of making the glass vanish…

A second later…It did. Out of thin air.

She looked down at her hands again, and this time with wide eyes, panting uneasily with uncertainties by her own new found powers. She knew she had to tell Greed about this, but right now, only one question stand above the rest as she remembered the night Envy ambushed her, _What did they do to me…? _Something wasn't connecting, there was a piece of the puzzle missing to her brain that was making her forget what had happened after she was held to the circle.

She tried to remember but nothing came. What was it that could have caused her ability to know telekinesis all of a sudden? Whatever it was, Elise was going to find out how she came to know something this unbelievably incredible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next -Chapter X: The Elric Project<strong>_

_Planning was one thing_

_But meeting the brothers? That was something Greed could sink his teeth into _

_Along with another desire he could barely keep contain much longer_

_What will be more complicating?_

_The Capture of the Elric's or a greedy heart?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hazzah! The deed is done! I got the ninth chapter out now comes the fun part, chapter ten and the lemony goodness! That's correct you heard me right, Lemony goodness is coming soon, so don't go anywhere you little couch potatoes! The fun's just getting started<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10 The Elric Project

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been totally into World of Warcraft again, and it's been nearly impossible to get off of it. I have a level 72 hunter I've been working on, so…yeah, if you played…You know. YOU KNOW!**_

_**So, in any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter, because the next one is gonna be even better! Just get to the bottom you'll see what I mean…Onward!**_

_**Disclaimer…No own-y Greed! But I do have the DVD's. OH! That reminds me, has anyone seen the bloopers to FMA Brotherhood? Funny stuff guys, funny stuff! I like how Scars bloopers more though. THOSE were funny… "YOUR FACE EXPLODE!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter X: The Elric Project<strong>_

* * *

><p>The both of them had barely remembered how or when they fell asleep that night, and after a few weeks, it seemed that the gang was back to normal, a little on edge, but some what normal none the less. Elise had done her mourning for her friend, and now, it was time to take it one day at a time.<p>

Today was a little different though, it was one of those days that left Greed and the chimeras planning and hanging around the nest, "Have you figured out a plan for the Elric's yet, boss?"

"As a matter of fact, I have Dorchetto. I'm so glad you mentioned that." He smirked at his gang and fingered them all to come closer. He could see Elise busy with dishes and lunch, but knew she was in ear shot of him and listening in, " I just got word from Bido that the Elric's are staying with an Izumi Curtis, here in Dublith. And since Elise has been out more than most, I was hoping she'd map out a blue print of our fine city to see if we can't pint point a location to exact an ambush. That is, if she doesn't mind." Everyone had turned to Elise to see he looking at Greed with a blank look, but pulled back when she saw all eyes were on her, "Uh…I guess. Sure. I might-, need to go on an expedition to get the blue print you're looking for though."

"No problem doll, me or one of the boys will go with ya."

"Okay." Her response was so gentle that it left Greed to wonder if she really had recovered from her dramatic experience.

A lot had happen in the last couple of weeks, and ever since Greed had been keeping his eyes on her like a hawk, making sure she wouldn't snap again or for that matter, leave him all together.

"Oh, lunch is ready guys if you want it, come and get it." The others didn't need to hear any more, the moment those words left her mouth, the entire room stood up from their seats and walked over Ellie and her big pot of beef stew she had been brewing for the last two hours. Everyone else was swarming the thing, grabbing their set of silverware and bread rolls while Greed apparently wasn't too interested in the food since he stayed behind in his seat.

And from what Elise could tell he was already had his thinking cap on by the way he positioned himself. His fingers tips touching his lips and his eyes looking into the distance as he tapped his foot to the ground.

No one noticed except Kitty, and with a slow close of her eyes, she reopened them to walk over to him, feeling his mood waver drastically the closer she approached her pondering boss.

When she got close enough, he noticed quickly and looked up to her, before smirking at opening his hand to her so she could sit on the arm of his chair.

It was comfortable to cross her legs and leaned her back against the chair, "Penny for your thoughts?" Greed just smirked even more to see a feature he hadn't seen in a while.

The comforting smile that always attached itself to her glistening lips. Every time he was introduced to it, it actually calmed him in some way or another; like he enjoyed it, "Not a thing doll. Just a lot on my mind, that's all." Out of a tick, he caressed the bottom of the girl's chin with his finger tips, only to hear a small purr come from Ellie as she closed her eyes to the feeling.

"Good or bad?" She suddenly asked dreamily, giving into her cat's instinct to let Greed 'pet' her, which abruptly stopped for a second when she had asked him that. And yet, he shrugged at her, slightly checking her out like he always did as he wondered how to answer her question, "Both, I guess."

"Mm." Her response made him soften his brows, and a small chuckle couldn't help but leave him as he continued to watch her nuzzle her head under his hand this time, having him scratch the back of her ear now to hear her purr even louder, "You finally gave into your animal instincts huh?"

Elise just snorted softly and sighed happily, "I gave in awhile ago."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm. I just never told you."

"Ah, I see. I should watch out for you." They both gave a small chuckle before taking in the moment of silence and enjoyment in the petting fest.

Then, when Greed stopped, Elise, this time leaned her head to the side of his shoulder and sighed again, now out of exhaustion, "Huh, I'm beat. You should get some of that food before the boys eat it all." She warned looking up at Greed from her little spot, only to see that Greed had also looked down to meet her gaze.

"Heh, No, that's okay. I'm content being right here." She tried to avoid his gaze with a soft sheepish laugh as she attempted to hide her face away, but in doing so she only caused him to laugh to the shy reaction, "So, on a different note, tonight, we'll go and do the blue print, and then we'll come back to get started by paper. We want to be ready for them when they come."

"Of course, boss." She changed her attitude from shy to happy in a split second flat that Greed could only do a double take as he looked to her and petted her head with an uncomfortable look on his face, "You know, you don't have to call me _boss_ it's so unlike you."

"Why? Technically you are, aren't you?" She countered looking away for a split second.

"Yeah…, But from you-, it's different."

"Then what do you want me to call you? _Mr_. Greed, like everyone does? Avarice…? Or how about this one-, Dude?" The look on his face you could say was absolutely priceless that it made Elise look away laughing, only to look back to see that the expression hadn't change, which made he laugh even more, "I'm totally kidding." She admitted not wanting him to take offense to, what she thought-, was her tasteless humor, but then again she just needed to laugh. She hadn't in so long.

"No, I think _Greed_ will do just fine."

"Well okay then." She turned herself, laid a hand on his bicep and secretly kissed his cheek, leaving a tingling sensation down the homunculus's spine. She then leaned into his ear and purred as she pulled out a piece of chocolate from her vest pocket, and stuck it in her mouth slowly.

She must've not realized how she was doing it, because the next thing she realized was how intensely Greed was watching her. She could feel this force around him that was filled with a consuming need of desire, and it made her blush a little and attempt to walk away from him when she felt it became too much. It wasn't that she could read his mind, but it was close enough to make her want to hide away in a blushing fit.

But before she could get out of his reach, the Avaricious grabbed onto Ellie's wrist, and roughly pulled her back into his lap with a light grin on his face. It only widened though when he heard a small squeak escape from her the second she landed on his thighs.

She giggled afterwards until she noticed the tension of lust run across his eyes. She slowly tried to stifle herself and eat another piece of candy when she noticed that look on his face never changed.

Greed stifled another noise, almost a very quiet growl or groan leaving his throat getting Elise to tilt her head and flick her ears back, "What?" She asked innocently, oh but he knew better, "Has anyone ever told you how much of a cruel tease you are?"

"Nope. This is the first I've heard of it." She lied, leering right through it with her arms reaching around his neck, and her legs straight up into the air.

It seemed to get his attention even more with an intrigued brow raising to her very fine legs calling out to him like a wolf to meat, it was just so unfair, "Mm, I guess I'll have to tell you more about it later then, won't I?" He then slipped his hands over her stocking covered thighs and felt out the garter that held itself together by her under wear.

If only he could get into her underwear was the problem, because as much as they both were enjoying this, Elise only felt her nerves build with each passing second. For what she wasn't sure, but all she knew was that she was still…Uneasy. What could she say, she was still a virgin for god sakes, it wasn't easy to just give it up the way he may have wanted her to, but it was no lie that she was starting to want him too. More than she wanted to admit to herself she wanted nothing more than he wanted.

Was something wrong with her? Too many questions became unanswered and with a nervous stomach she sighed, closed her eyes and pulled his hands away from her thighs and into he hands, "A _lot_ later." She finally said sadly responding to his last statement.

"Awe…But why not now?" Greed was never really sure if she did this on purpose sometimes or just out of pure torture and fun, but when she pulled herself out of his lap, he saw a weird look had quickly crossed her features.

It was obvious that something was bothering her, Elise's entire body language was showing the Avaricious she wanted to tell him what was wrong. Not only that, he noticed her chocolate habit had increase; it was just one piece after the other.

_Yeah, and that was the obvious part _

Of course while he was pondering and thinking all of this, he had complete blocked out the fact that Ellie was actually talking to him as he stared off into space, "Greed? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm, What? No, sorry doll, say that again?"

"We have a job to do soon? We should actually do it before it gets late. Um, speaking of stuff going on, I-, kind of found out something 'new' about myself." Elise's face changed the more Greed studied and recognized the expression she was giving him. It something of hesitance, and being uncomfortable, which he never liked to see on a woman, especially his own, "What's on your mind beautiful?"

Whatever it was, it definitely made Elise take another piece of chocolate into her mouth and look deep into the homunculus's eyes till she slowly began to scan the entire bar with her kitty cat orbs. She studied all the people she came to know over the years and then looked down at the floor with a deep feature before she rested her head onto Greed's shoulder for comfort.

Okay, he felt a little better knowing that it was something _else _bothering her, "Listen, Ever since that day…Back with Hakuro-, those bastards in white did something to me. They know I'm here which is why they took this opportunity to kidnap me and do another test. At first I thought nothing happened. But then… "

"They terrorized you pretty badly…" He admitted bitterly and unwontedly.

"No, I-, I saw something other than those souls Greed. Something big. I can't even explain it to you, I would have to show it to you. Upstairs…" This made Greed more than anxious to know what she was talking about, and out of shear curiosity, he now wanted to see this secret of hers, "Okay then, show me."

* * *

><p>She took him upstairs to her room, making sure no one else could see what she was about to do, "You ready?" They both stood in front of her dresser where a few her necessities laid, and put his hands to his waist, "As ready as I'll ever be."<p>

"Okay, here I go." She took a deep inhale and sighed closing eyes before searching for a certain object. "See that candle?"

"Yeah?" As he awaited for something to happen, Elise suddenly raised her hand, looked at it, and then pointed her finger at the candle to lifted it into the air.

Greed didn't know what to make of it, he was shock and speechless, except, "Oh. Wow." She raised it higher. Then she used her other hand to lift some long stick matches up to the wick and lit it in one setting. She sat the lit candle back on the table down and smiled triumphantly as she looked back at he boss, but it quickly changed when she saw that light bulb brightening over his head as he turned to her, "You cheeky little chimera…So that _was_ you back at there at the warehouse. That was you that shook the ground?" Ellie could only smile, "How'd you-,"

"I don't know. I just discovered them a couple of days ago. When I was trying to find my brush. It was just three days afterwards."

"Why'd you wait this long to tell me?" He suddenly asked with a frown. She didn't know what to say, she just wasn't sure who to tell when it occurred, "I guess I was still trying to come to terms with what happen…This isn't-, normal for me. Even after a year of being abnormal? I still can't get use to the changes of my body. I mean, anything could come next…anything…"

"Yeah." Now having a reason, Greed smirked sensually, "It could. That's why we need to get those brothers…The sooner the better."

"Right. So, what does this mean?"

"Well, you said it could've happened back at the warehouse, so I'm assuming 'dear' old pops has got big plans for you. But, when I was back with them, I never saw anything like this done to any of the other experiments…So it's all new to me, sorry."

That was not as reassuring as she would've hoped, "Yay…" Was all she could respond plainly before she sighed and crossing her arms across her chest, "Well, that's okay, I'll just have to thank your _**dad**_ for giving me a new ability to kick his ass when I meet him. It sounds like he's the one behind these situations." As she stared at the candle she had previously levitated, she suddenly turned to Greed with a pondering look, which made the Avaricious feel a little odd, and sweaty, "What?"

"You know, you told me you were created by your father, but you haven't told me much about him…Like where he is, or what he's been doing…Besides doing the experiments what else is he trying to do?"

"Heh! Beats the hell out of me. I'm doing my own thing remember? It just so happens I have his most prized possession from the looks of it, apparently. It makes sense since I am a part of him. Literally." His once proud smirk he used to hide behind vanished and he looked deep into Ellie with a strange sour look, "My father seems to be very interested in you." For second, he began to trail off, and stare at Ellie as if he was hiding something, and the way he bit his lip and looked away regretfully, didn't help Elise one bit. She only became more confused to his look and eyed his carefully, "Alright what is it?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking anything?" Just from the question alone, she could tell there was something bothering him, "Come on Greed…Please?"

He didn't want to say anything to what he was stirring up, but knowing it was already noticeable to the kitten, Greed had no choice but to tell Elise the truth.

Well, more of it anyways, there was always more to tell her, and knowing that gave him the strength to sigh hopefully and caress the girl's hand without warning, "Ellie…" He signaled her to side down on the bed with him, and attempted to say something. But nothing came out.

Greed sighed frustrated at himself at first, and then took a deep breath before looking back to Elise's knitted face that was filled with concern, "Ellie girl? Did it ever occurred you on the day your parents brought you to Central they, themselves could have made a deal with my father?"

"No…" She replied carefully, "Why would you think that?"

_Of course she wouldn't have known. _

He never told her about his father controlling the entire military of Central. All she knew, was what had happened to her, and that her parents were a part of the Military. Greed wanted to smack himself for not realizing she hadn't put two and two together. Was it not in font of he this whole time?

Then again, it did come to seem that Elise did already have a lot on her plate. She had just found out a lot about herself, more than she ever thought she did, and thanks to him and the others, she was able to be the wicked bad ass he knew she could become in combat. Sure she had flaws, but who didn't? He sure couldn't-, in hell did-, say he didn't. _I guess she has a right to know, huh? Well-, it's now o_r_ never…_

Greed sat down on the bed and laid back, more relaxed than usual since he closed his eyes and sighed though his nose before opening his eyes up at the ceiling, "Well, it goes like this. My father…He's a homunculus too. I was literally pulled from his flesh and made as his reincarnation of Geed, am not only his son. I am him in a different from you could say. But I'm much more handsome." He joked seeing Elise chuckle a little, "Oh?"

"Mm-Hmm. Anyways, you know already a little of the story from there-, centuries I worked for him, blah, blah, blah, did experiments and killed a few big mouths along the way, and then…You came." He fingered her to sit next to him, and with a bit of a hesitance, she felt herself flush a little and walk over instinctively next to him, feeling his hand and arm strongly pulled her closer.

He sat up a little making sure that when he told her, it would be while staring into her lovely green orbs, "I over heard my father talking about you way before we had ever met." Her eyes widened a little, but she didn't say anything, she just listened, "He was talking about taking a trip up to the surface to meet up with some scientist/doctors that said something about having a new candidate for a new passage to 'God'. I didn't know what it meant then, until I heard the story about your parents."

Greed paused and looked down at Elise, soon realizing he was drifting off the subject, and released the kitten from him to walk around the room to he light up a quick cigarette, "Anyways, I followed him and Envy to the surface to see what they'd discovered that was so important for dear ole dad to leave the safety of his underground lair. He ended up with those doctors up in the Labs, and a couple weeks later…"

He then looked to the kitten again with one of those chasseur cat grins of his as he blew smoke form between his teeth and nose, "What do I find, but you locked in a cage with a bunch of chimeras." He had finished his stick by this time and flicked the butt out the window, "You were a human turned into some kind of hybrid homunculus, which has never happened in the history of all Amestris, hell, in all of the world, until you. Pops thought you died on the slab, but instead-, you were actually a slow success."

After his quick smoke, the homunculus had began to stare out the window, tired of looking at the same knick knacks as he told her the story, and more, "Now that he knows you're alive, he wants to see what you can do. Maybe that's why the coats took you to the warehouse. They were probably trying to see if you could do more with that stone…" He looked back to Elise from the window with a ponder, itching his chin as his brain ticked, "If that's the case then you may have just become the portal to the other side of the gate…You will be the one he uses to reach his goal in swallowing this God of his. If he finds out that you're more than eligible, he'll ended trying to take you back to Central." He mocked the last part shaking his head in disbelief that could happen, "Heh, idiot like he could."

When he finally finished talking, Greed took in Ellie's speechless expression, with her mouth agape like she had just been slapped in the face, it could only make him laugh with a soft chuckle, "Well that was expected."

"WHAT? THEY-, YOU-, Y-YOU'RE DAD AND MY DAD…! WHAT! I'VE SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

* * *

><p>~Downstairs~<p>

From the bar, Dorchetto and Roa had sat at the bar talking to Martel and a few of the other guys when suddenly a glass liquor bottle from the top shelf fell just a few feet away from where Martel was standing, and a dirty empty dish one of customers had on the table flew at the side Roa's head.

He didn't flinch, but looked to the side of him to find no one there. No one was sitting next to him, which left him and everyone else who looked to see what happened-, a little more than confused.

"What the f-,"

* * *

><p>"Okay calm down Kitty you can barely make a sentence. Your brain might explode." He couldn't help the joke, but by the way her eyes were shifting around the room, he could tell maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her everything just yet.<p>

Well, he had to! He couldn't have just left her in the dark knowing that she was going to be killed. He didn't want that.

If anything, it had to be scary knowing that she was-, of all humans, the next portal to open heaven for his father to gain the universes knowledge and ultimate power. He wish he could have told her before, but he couldn't. He felt that he wanted no part in assisting to freak her out more than she already was. She was fucked up enough that any ordinary human would've killed themselves out of insanity.

But that wasn't the case for Elise Whitely.

He could see that she wanted to cry, but she was too speechless and stunned to say anything, the only thing that was keeping this kitten from falling apart was the Avaricious and his hands holding her face in a sweet, tender hold, "Don't you loose it on me Ellie. Not yet. Just remember, you're Elise, no one else can tell you who you are o what you stand for, expect yourself. I will do all that I can to protect you, but you need to help me out. You need to help me in keeping you safe. Understand?" She didn't want to, she wanted to run away and hide in a hole where no one would ever find her, but that would've been the cowardly way out.

And she wasn't coward!

She had to be strong, like she promised _herself_ in beginning of this mess. With a change in attitude, Elise closed he eyes and raised her ears up when she gave Greed a strong determined face, one that he could be proud of, "Yes." At that Greed couldn't do anything but smirk back and slick some of her strands away from her face, before patting her head, "That's my girl. Now come on, ya ready to show me how you're landscaping is?"

Elise almost didn't get what he meant by that, but when the thought of her job and going outside became appealing, she did nothing more than perk her cat ears up to the homunculus and smiled thinking of the fresh air to come.

For them both, "Okay, definitely."

* * *

><p>They had left the Nest at a quarter to four in the late afternoon; being able to see their grounds when the sun was just hitting the town just right, made it just that much easier for Ellie to see the buildings better. She listened in on the citizens voices in a six mile radius, hoping that someone would give her and Greed a clue in where the Full Metal Alchemist could be, "Anything yet?"<p>

"No…Not yet. When did you say they were suppose to be arriving?"

"Today. Just be patient doll, they'll be here." Greed's response only made Ellie huff and pouted, crossing her arms and legs with boredom, "Well I hope so, this wasn't exactly what I was thinking when you said-," Just then Greed patted down the side of her arm to get her attention, ceasing her train of thought when he pointed to a familiar face, "Look!" He whispered harshly only to fill the excitement rise within them both.

"Well, he won't be hard to track if we loose him; not with that type of armor walking along side him." Elise then got a flash back of her old home.

It was back in her father's office where he kept his books, where she learned most of her traits she knew today. She remembered sitting in the big desk chair as a little girl, reading over a thousand books in the library they had, and there in the corner were two empty large suits of armor exactly like the one she was seeing now, "I think I remember having two in our library. Back when I was a kid." She interjected her thought to her boss, seeing the smirk on his face shine brighter as he watched his two main targets.

Honestly, she had never seen Greed this ecstatic before, by the smile he wore, the man was just that happy of being closer to his goal, "Good, then he'll definitely be easier to track down later when we head back for the plan of attack."

Jumping across town, from building to homes they followed the two till they came to a small home, which was indeed, the home of the woman Izumi he spoke about. It had to be the right house because the moment they knocked on the door the woman slammed the blonde boy to the ground with her foot, and the boy in armor was taken to the ground as well.

With ease, and that was more than enough information for Greed to chuckled being obviously amused, and after they watched almost a few other people walk inside the Curtis house, at the Elric's arrival, Greed gripped the girl's hand and gave her acknowledgement that he was ready to take off.

After all, he had found what he was looking for.

"Good, now to get Bido."

"You're going to have him watch the boys for you again, huh?" The homunculus chuckled again and this time grinned back at the girl with an evil look in his eye, "Oh yes. There will be immortality, Kitty. And in a few days, we won't have to live in that small hole in the wall of a home we have…The whole world will be free to roam."

Suddenly, out of the pleasure of being enthralled, Greed excitedly wrapped the Elise's arm around his neck, and lifted her up by her thighs to keep her steady above his torso. It was so sudden, it left Ellie literally clawing into him a little, "Heh, heh, hold on there doll. I wouldn't want you to fall off."

"Oh ha, ha."

Like a flash of light, Greed jumped up into the air and landed onto the next couple buildings ahead, getting immediate giggles out of Ellie as they made their way back home. The whole way, Greed's face was stretched out to the size of a crescent moon, even Elise was a little worried when she saw it, "You're just that happy, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking…"

"Are you now?" She giggled wrapping her arms around him comfortably as she moved her chin to his shoulder, "Indeed."

He then turned his cheeky smile to her and raised his eyes brows up and down, "How about we go out on the town tonight. The guys, you-, we'll have a ball tonight before we take this world by the horns."

"Isn't it taking the bull by the horns." Greed merely chuckled and kissed the side of her cheek, "You're too cute baby doll. But yeah, you're right, I just like the way I said it."

Before long the two were back at the nest, and apparently while walking in there was a big drinking game going on by the time they had returned. Arm wrestling, the oldest guy game to be played since Greed had found them this place.

"Hey! Boss you're back!"

"Sure am! And you'll never believe what we found…"

"The Full metal alchemist." Martel was the first to speak as she sat back in the open chair at the arm wrestling table, preparing herself for her turn to take someone down.

"Oh just ruin all the fun why don't you?" Elise laughed before seeing the flat look on Greed's face, "Yeah for real. Just sucked it out." She stifled the second one as she rubbed his chin lightly before walking down the steps to meet up with Dorchetto who was walking over to one of the pool tables, Greed followed as well, and pulled out a pool stick for himself and Elise as the three gathered around to start up a game.

"So, what else did you figure out while you were out there."

"Eh, nothing much. But do remind me to tell Bido to leave later tonight to watch over those boys. Speaking of which where is the little guy?"

"I don't know, he was watching the wrestling matches early. He might be just taking a quick snooze. You know how lizards are, they like cold places."

"Is this place not cold enough?" Elise joked with a small smirk on her face as she took her first turn. As she was bending over the table, Greed could only find one interest and that was at the kitten's ass as she putted the ball to separate the rest like a firework, "Nice." Was all Greed could say as he tilt his head to get a better angle of her tail wiggling triumphantly above her butt, thinking of horrible things that even made his dick twitch.

Little did he know, all the things he was thinking, Elise could not only sense, but hear like a whisper in her ear; which twitched as well when she thought she had heard him say something, "Huh?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?" She asked a little confused, but he only shrugged as he shook his head, "Oh."

She tried to go back to pooling, but as she slid the stick a few times for aim, Ellie thought she heard him whispering again, this time the words were becoming more coherent as she attempted to aim for the white ball. It got to the point she could hear bits and pieces of his thoughts, like he was murmuring them, loudly. In such a husked filled voice that nearly sounded like he was growling at a moment. The more he babbled on, the more she heard, and the more she began to blush, and feel her tummy toss and turn with summersaults unlike any she ever experienced.

…_Is he talking to someone? _Was all she could really think, everything else in her began to feel numb and tingly. Her head and body began to throb, with need and desire, _What am __**I **__doing?_

Suddenly, Elise gasped and turned around to notice him looking away. He had never came up behind her, he never spoke, but she did catch him staring at her; for a split second it was with an amorous glare, she could tell. So she began to wonder if what she heard or what she thought, actually happened.

_There's no way I can hear him in my head now. I-, I mean how many people are telepathic now a days? NONE! That's how many-, damn white coats. This has to be all their doing. What else! _

After drifting off, she shook her head, trying not to blush at the things she heard, only to look at Greed again with the questions that were slowly bubbling to the top of her head, "Are you sure you didn't say anything?"

"Yeah. Why, you hearing things?" He joked only to see that she really made no reaction to it. Well, she did, but not as smiley as he would've thought. Which got him to thinking if she suddenly heard him, _No…_

"Huh." Her eyes stared at him surprised and then shifted back to the pool table with her answer. When she finally scratched her ball, she walked passed him, trying not to look up-, which she did-, to hide the blush that coated her apple cheeks, "Your turn."

"Alright." The game went on for a good 30 minutes, and with beers on the side the day was looking like a good one. Everyone was in a good mood, laughing and cheering, and some enjoying the company of others.

Greed even noticed the mood around his bar had a joyous aura around it. He even gave a crooked smile to the sight of it, as if it was a memories occasion. When his eyes shifted he looked up to the clock hanging over the bar, and smirked even more to the time, "Almost."

"You know if you want, I can go instead of Bido." Elise spoke up after chugging

"Hmm? No that's alright. Bido's a lizard, he can climb on the side of the wall and listen in on what their next move is. If they plan on leaving Dublith, we'll know. Get my drift?" Elise sighed disappointedly since she did like the night time air, but her boss had a point. Bido was a little better equipped for the job; so she smiled and blew a strand of hair from her face, "Fine. Alright then so when are we gonna leave tonight? And do even have a place in mind?" She asked leaning over the pool table with her stick holding half her body by the shoulder, "I haven't really thought about it yet, maybe we'll just bar hop it and see where it takes us."

"That's one way to recruit more people in the process." Dorchetto interjected as he hit a ball into a corner pocket, "What's all this talk about going somewhere?"

"Greed was thinking of going out with a bang. On the way home he was talking about celebrating for the new findings." Elise didn't seem to realize it, but Martel was coming up right behind her, making sure not to make herself known until she spoke and spook the hell out of the panther, "Then lets do it! I'm game."

"Dang it Martel why must you do that?" Elise pouted when she saw that Martel was playfully smiling at her, "Sorry kitty, old habits die hard."

"Yeah I bet they do…"

"Yo Bido!" Suddenly Greed's voice bellowed calling for the person he finally wanted to see, "Coming boss!" Everyone looked around and looked up to the ceiling realizing that the guess of Bido being upstairs was confirmed.

"What is he doing upstairs again?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Dorchetto joked to watch his friend shrug, "I'm a curious cat."

"Curiosity _killed_ the cat." He waved a finger at her, to have her until she came over, inches away from it and bit down causing Dorchetto to hiss, "Owe, what'cha do that for?"

Kitty dropped her hands to her hips and leaned forward, "I don't like it when people wave a finger at me. I was teaching you a lesson."

"You're so mean…" He laughed in the process of shaking his hand of the little sting, "You got me good too."

"Awe…You want me to kiss it and make it better?" Elise giggled grabbed his hand to actually kiss the wound, but Dorchetto learned once not to let her do that, "No, I'm good." He replied with a nervous laugh, backing away as Elise continued to giggle, and attempt to 'kiss' his boo-boo, "Oh come on Doro!"

"No! Get away!"

"No!" She declared tackling him.

"Yes! Ah! No, don't do that-, YIKES! ELLE!" As Kitty antagonized her pup to near death, the others watched in amusement and laughter, all the while Greed just seemed chuckle more to himself than out loud.

Possibly, again, pondering on a questionable thought; but not for long, "Hey boss." Bido smiled happily looking up at his boss to get the homunculus to grin down at his friend, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you boss."

"Excellent." He slapped Bido's shoulder, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. Bido merely nodded to his every word and after he was done the lizard laughed with a grin on his face, "No problem boss. I'm your guy for the job."

"Good. Anytime you're ready, you know what to do."

"I'm on it like Elise's home cooking." The joked caught Greed off guard and caused him to widen his eyes and blink a few times before he snorted and smacked his head with a leaking laugh as well, "I like that, that's good."

"Heh, glad ya like it. Well, see ya." With that Bido was out the door, just as Elise was passing by, "Be careful Bido!" She called out, of course, ease dropping involuntarily with those ears of hers, but the two men, Greed and Bido, smiled at her, and when the lizard man was gone, the kitten turned her attention to her boss and smiled widely at him.

He in returned smiled back, but only wondered what she was about to say to him, "What's going on Elise the Great?"

"Nada. I was just talking to Dorchetto and Martel about your little celebratory tonight, and they say that they know the perfect place to go for fun and excitement." The last two words were full of song in her voice and Greed could only be intrigued by what the three had in mind.

"Like?" He sang back before leaning his forehead into hers, but just for a second before he raised a hand to her hip and walked her back to the pool table, "There's a few places on the east side of town. More games and more bars-," Before she could finish Greed sighed a little louder than he meant to and looked down at the two drinks left behind for them, and then back up at the girl, "You know, the bars are so cliché…" He trailed off when he saw the slightly widened eye expression in her eyes, "I'm mean-, I kind of just, want to roam the town tonight, you know? Maybe…We can just go to the north side, and enjoy the seasonal festivities."

Elise didn't really know how to respond at first, but in the seconds ticking she eventually looked up at the lowered her head slowly to give a final nod, not refusing, "Okay. Whatever you feel like. We're down. But we're still gonna drink right?" She asked glaring him down before he just shook his head and itched her chin to make her close her eyes in contentment, "Hell yeah we're gonna drink. Why wouldn't we?"

"Sweet. So it's official. What time?" Yeah, she was more than happy about that. Her eyes gleamed as bright as the hot lamp above them, and she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Well, I haven't really picked a time. But if you'd like to make the time and place, I'd be more than glad to hear what time you want to go?"

"Oh, well. We can always leave at 9:00."

"Why so late?" Dorchetto asked only to get a small clever smirk from his panther friend, "That's when the actual fun happens. Sorry old yeller you're gonna have to deal."

"Old Yeller…? You're messed up." He chuckled slapping his hand over his eyes before looking back up to Elise to see she was giggling too.

Dorchetto wasn't going to fight it, he didn't mind the time and he liked it more that his friends were happy, "Alright, I'm game."

"Alright then, well-, until then, I'm going for a cat nap." Elise said before reaching over to her small drink and finished the rest of it with a small look up at her homunculus boss she had to pass by to put it down, and smiled at him, "See ya."

"Night. Oh, and if you're not ready by that time you made, I'm gonna wake you up in the worse way possible."

"Yeah, yeah." Elise put her pool stick back on the rack before walking off to her room with a wave up in the air to the others, smiling as she did, "Night-y night guys."

"Sweet dreams doll-face." She hated when he said that some times, he wanted to see her smile grow, and it did indeed. Even when she turned back to smile, it was genuine and brightened with a glow, all while breathing out a soft gentle laugh.

She was out of sight soon enough, and when she was, Greed just kept staring off at the stairway, thinking of following his 'tired' panther up to her room to have a little fun with her.

After all, his Avarice was calling to him, loud and clear of what he truly wanted. And he was going to get it.

* * *

><p>Elise took a quick 5 minute shower, rinsing away the morning and afternoon, only to grab a pair of dark greed silk matching undergarments that was decorated with black frilly lace outlining it.<p>

It didn't take her long to slip into her dark, almost see-through night gown, and in no time she jumped back onto her bed to finally rest in peace and quiet.

It was very tranquil, and the quietness, was actually a little nice for once. Usually when it was too quiet she'd get paranoid, but this time she felt at ease. Her heart rate was normal, and her breathing was unnoticeable, especially to the man peaking his head through the door to see his kitten asleep.

Yep, he had taken that thought into consideration, and slowly made his way into the room, hoping to make no noise to ruin the kitten's sleep; or so he thought. When he had poked his head in, Elle had already closed her eyes and began to drift off into her deep thoughts she kept hidden to herself.

Sometimes, it was about everything, the homunculi, her past, her life in general. But this time. There was only one thing on her mind. Greed.

He had been more on her mind than she ever thought. Her stomach got butterflies twice as much they began to feel like bumble bees buzzing around in her stomach and up into her chest, and when she flirted with him…Well, that's just the thing-, she was flirting with him, the whole morning, she teased him, and tangled him in a little web. She didn't know how deep she was until it was too late. Now, the sensation of want and need resonated with her. But that innocence to her always seemed to get in the way of things. She would feel so nervous that she'd push him away when he'd get too close to her lower half. She didn't like doing it, but she didn't know how to over come those special funny butterflies that kept her at bay.

It was all so very confusing, and yet, she decided not to worry about it. It was something that was suppose to come naturally, nothing to be rushed.

With that thought in mind, her body ceased being so tease, and with a small sigh she suddenly gave into the fact that someone else was in the room with her, "You know I can hear you right?" She finally revealed to her smirking boss hovering over the side of the bed when he chuckled at her, "Clever girl."

By the sound of his voice, something was a mist, but Elise decided to play stupid to see what was on his mind, considering her eyes were still closed, and her hands still behind her head, "I'm only clever around you." She laughed.

"Hmm, is that so?" Just then, she felt the bed shift a little, which let her know the homunculus was making himself comfortable before putting his hand on both sides of her.

So, out of curiosity, the kitten opened her eyes finally, only to see a lustful stare over to obtain Greed's features while he 'studied' her. Observing the cat from her silk legs to Elise's face.

With that stare, he could've turn her into jelly if he wanted. She looked back at him with a gaze of wonder, feeling her heart pound against her chest like church bell. Her blood quickly heating her skin as he tilted his head to the side.

Then, his face went curious, "Well, then, can you tell me what I'm here now?" Her body shivered to his words, "What do you mean?" She asked meekly, gulping back to the out-of-rhythm heart beat she was detecting once again. It made her body shake, oddly feeling cold, and warm at the same time.

Greed then licked his bottom lip, having her eyes stir to the motion.

God, she was sure if she was trembling out of anxiety or anticipation as he slid a hand over her stomach. It made her butterflies and bees return ten fold, and her want him more and more.

What exactly was she waiting for?

As the thought passed her mind, Greed brushed his nose up against hers to savor her scent. When he exhaled, he closed his eyes and let out an animal-like sound that made the girl's pupils grow slightly to the sound. This time, she gulped back to hold off the urge of lust beginning to ripple itself inside her.

When he re-opened them, he had such a longing fix trickling out of his dragoness orbs.

"I'll give you a hint…" He finally said, only to trailed off for with a raucous tone.

Elle to waver between his eyes as he leaned, dangling his lips over hers in a teasing manner to get the panther to gently part her lips.

The look in his face, was the first Elise had ever seen of it. She didn't know how to react, since she wasn't sure whether he was frustrated with her or sexually deprived.

When that thought came to mind, she blushed even harder and felt Greed finally pressed his lips against hers, until they were molded to one another, so she could no longer protest, even if she wanted to.

He took the moment to heatedly cup the side of her face and head to bring his kitten deeper into his welcoming kiss. Just from the waves of anticipation alone, Elise couldn't help the small noise in her throat, letting her hands take control as they embraced the homunculus above her.

He didn't know when it happened, but he soon pushed his knee in between her legs to get a more comfortable spot conquering over her completely now, making Elle smaller compared to him. He then began to suck and nip at her bottom lip with such a sour look on his face, as if he wanted to bite down harder than he was, but released her, licking her sweetened lips one last time before he slowly devour her chin, jaw line, and neck.

The scent of that sweetened candy was again, beginning to over power Greed's sense of smell, only making nibble a little more onto her as if she were that piece of chocolate he so dear crave.

He gnawed his teeth into her to get that true smell deep within the layers of her skin. When he heard the gasps and soft panting slowly coming from the kittens' mouth he merely smirked into her and pecked teasingly at her flesh ever so softly, until he came to her cleavage, letting his tongue savor the taste of her, groaning the more he felt out her curves and all.

His hands couldn't stop touching her, the more she shivered and moan and pressed against him it only brought Greed closer to tearing the thin layered gown from her heated body, "Greed…!" She hissed when he left a mark above her cleavage, signifying her with his sharpened fangs, and licked and sucked at the spot with his warm tongue.

"Ellie…" He teased back taking his opportunity to lick the blood away before it began to heal, "Tasty." He complimented licking the blood away as he looked up seeing Elise's face redden as she looked away, taking the back of her hand to lay it upon her cheek.

When she had opened her eyes, she found Greed hovering over her, staring her down like a wild beast, slowly studying her timid action as if he was trying to figure it out.

Then he asked, "Why is it always so hard for you to look at me?" They were eye to eye as they watched the others reaction to the minor question. Elise closed her eyes slowly to ponder her answer, enjoying the tranquil energy they created around each other.

She gulped back hesitantly and licked her lips to say something, but only came out as a more gulps. When she knew nothing would work she tried to look down to avoid his gaze.

Of course, Greed's face only light up with a smirk, letting a hand gently scoop up her chin and turned her gaze back to his own, thinking that her perfect green orbs could be the portal to truth itself. But she soon answered with only a shaken whisper, "Because I hate admitting myself to you…" Although he understood the hate was a figure of speech, Greed blinked taken back by what she meant, slowly smirking again once he sat her up in his lap before he barely grazed Elle's lips with his own, "How do you think I feel about you doll?"

"I don't know… Do I want to know?" Both let out a light laugh, and attempted to fall back into what they had started, but just as the two had connected, there was a loud knock at the door, startling Ellie from underneath the strong homunculus who only wrapped his arm around her shoulders to calm her.

Greed, being him, sighed with a grim look on his face as he looked to the door.

Every time that they would have a moment of peace together, there would be someone screwing it up from them. would get his chance to get Ellie and for Greed, the interruptions were getting old. Really old, "This better be good!" His back was still to the door while he stared down at Elise.

"I-It's Dorchetto. I hate to break up the party, but um-, Bido's back, and he has news on the Elric's."

"Well can't it wait?"

"…Not really. It's about the armor boy, Alphonse Elric? He's definitely not in the armor, it's just like Elise said." When they both heard that, Ellie and Greed exchanged glances to one another before Greed sunk his head against the kitten's shoulder, "Damn it...Alright! Meet ya in 10!" He didn't want to comply but he had to, wanting to what it was that awaited him downstairs.

Elise knew that this moment had to be put on hold, but when it came time, she knew she would be ready for him.

Considering, when it came to her boss's goal, she wanted to be the last person to stand in his way of his dream, and soon smiled up at him contently, feeling it was better they waited than rushed right into it.

"It's okay." Her voice was so confident and soft, that her boss's face softened when he looked down upon her gentle features, and sighed with a look of disappointment, "You sure?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded with reassurance, and patted his chest with the tip of her fingers while she bit her lip, "Go, I'll be down in a minute."

He had to make sure she was really alright with it, and as he stared at her longingly, he gave one last tender smirk and leaned into her nose until they touched, "Fine…" He suddenly trailed off only to lick the finger he had used on her clean, and then forced her to get a good feel of the big hardened bulge within his pants. She gasped and blushed again, feeling his thick member twitch at the feel of Elle's hand making contact. She also heard the sound of Greed growling lowly into her jaw, "But we're not finished…" His voice was dripping with such hunger that it sent a bolt of energy rolling down the panther's spine before he softly kissed her cheek, "Is that clear?" He nibbled at the side of the kitten's ear now, hoping it would make some kind of reaction.

It did, and in hearing a small renounced purr coming from her throat, Greed gave an even wider smirk, and chuckled huskily, "Good."

With that, the homunculus removed himself and left to wash his hands before he departed downstairs.

Ellie decided to dress herself in the meantime, and as she sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair of tangled knots, she couldn't stop the content smile that kept showing itself on her naturally reddened lips.

She put the brush down, and looked to her closet to see if one of her special abilities would work even to as simple as getting her outfit. So, with a skeptical look to the door, she slowly waved her hand elegantly in the air, and swayed the door slowly opened before curling her finger upward to summon an option of fabric.

She grabbed a black silk corset decorated in silver lining, and a similar skirt to go with the outfit.

By the time Greed had came out of the bathroom, he looked over to see Kitty attempting to lace the back of her corset, "Need some help?"

"Huh? Oh yes, please." She twirled her hair up into a bun for him, and let him strap the back to her torso; although, all the while he was attempting not to look down her cleavage as he finished it off, "Alright, you're all set."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and walked towards her mirror again as she let a few strands fall before sticking a glittering pin into her mane, now happy with her look.

"You ready beautiful?" He snaked his hands barely caressing the top of her shoulders as he looked into her reflection and he puffed his chest out to making Elise stifle a silent laugh, "Yeah."

By the time they had made their way down the hall, they could hear the commotion about Bido's return, "I'm telling you that blond boy Edward Elric saw the portal! He was talking to his teacher about the day he tried to bring back his mother-," Suddenly the chattered stopped when Greed and Elise made their appearance, and the chimeras were always the first to greet them, "Hey Elise!"

"Hey Martel. So, what's this news that was so important?" She asked eyeing Dorchetto who cringed merely when she entered the small circle around the two couches in the bar.

Greed smiled from the other side of the room, looking around to make sure everyone was there to start the 'meeting,' "Yes Bido, tell us what you found out."

And so, Bido told everyone on how he found the Elrics, and what the two have told their long childhood teacher of what happened. Apparently, the teacher had also tried human transmutation as well from what the Lizard heard, and her, as well as Edward were the only to that could remember anything of that day on the other side of the portal.

For Alphonse, he had remember little to nothing of what happened that day, but he was the only one to survive in a huge suit of armor. Not many would've been able to do that, but Edward did. He was able to put his brother in a suit of armor, loosing something in order to do so. It made Elise ponder on what the two brothers really knew about their Military and who they were working for, but by all that she saw from afar, the boys didn't seem violent, and it was making the pondering pool in Ellie's mind deeper as she continued to listen to her friend's discovery.

When he was finished, there was a short silence before Greed gave out a chuckled and crossed his legs on the coffee table in front of him, "Guys, this is it! Tomorrow." He announced confidently, only to not say much and leave everyone a little confused.

"Tomorrow?" Elise spoke crossing her legs and stretching out her arms and entire torso over the back of the couch till her back cracked, "Yep. Tomorrow we're going to capture the youngest Elric brother, Alphonse Elric. Bido has confirmed that the boy in the armor isn't real, and that he has seen the other side of the gate apparently, and that's all we need to make our move. He may not remember much, but it'll be enough."

"He knows how to get immortality?" Elise asked again, getting eye contact from her boss as he smiled at her.

Well, his version of smiling, "Possibly, kitty cat. Possibly. We'll have to wait for the older brother to leave. Knowing that brother he's always on the move, and when he does we'll make our move. Here's the plan, we wait outside the home, earlier morning to make sure we can't miss Edward leaving. When he does, your going to leave a note by his door, and again, we're going to wait for him to respond." That smile he wore grew bigger and bigger till it plastered his entire face.

The only thing that could be seen was that deviate excitement being brought to life in his eyes. It gave Ellie goose bumps just from seeing, "Then we take our prize."

"What happens if Ed comes looking for his brother?" Elise was doing little to try and under mind her boss, but she needed a back up plan to be prepared if the blonde would catch up to them. After never being really prepared for attacks, she wanted to make sure she was ready for this one.

"Then that's where you come in." He said simply rubbing his chin as he moved his gaze over the ceiling and the other side of the room to avoid her stare now, "WHAT!"

Then he looked back quickly, "Yeah. If he tries anything, you can hold him back."

"Oh with what my strength?" Her voice slightly risen in the heat of the moment. But Greed raised his brows and shrugged with the same plastered smile on his lips, "Or something else."

"My charisma?" She joked laughing shakily, but stopped when he slowly leaned over and smirked at her, "With that pretty little head of yours, doll." Elise froze up, with a surprised feature crossing her face, "Greed…" She was shocked and trailed off not sure on what to say to that.

But the others, did.

They were curious to what their boss meant, "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I'd like to know what you're referring to." Martel was the first to make that clear to Greed who was still continuing to stare at Ellie as he leaned back into the couch, and put his hands behind his head, "Would it be so terrible if I told them?" He asked out of respect for the panther and at first, she hesitated not sure if it would make a big difference if they knew.

In a way, it didn't, she told the chimeras almost as much of everything as Greed, so why stop now? "Sure." She finally complied and watched as Greed's expression lightened to her answer.

"Okay. Well-, Elise here, has new found power. The day back in the where house. She didn't tell anyone until she told me…" He stopped noticing the shameful look on Ellie's face, as she lowered her sights from him, "Heh don't be ashamed, it's pretty nifty if you ask me."

"So-,…THAT'S WHY THINGS WERE FLYING AROUND THE BAR! IT WAS YOU!"

"What are you talking about?" Elise raised a brow to the pup who just seemed dumb founded and wide eyed from putting two and two together, "Earlier this morning, after you and Greed went upstairs. Everyone was minding their own business when a plate came out of nowhere and smashed into Roa's face."

"What! Why didn't you-, Roa are you okay!" Even though it was obvious nothing was wrong with the ox, Elise felt overwhelming guilt for having no control. And yet, Roa just gave a hardy chuckle and patted the girl's head with a single hand, "Never better."

"I really am sorry. I'll be more careful, for sure."

"You better, who knows what would happen if you flew off the handles. This place might just be in ruins." Martel laughed along with the others who joined in, but Elise rolled her eyes with a forced smile creeping up on her lips, "You bitch." Martel just hugged her tightly, until she lifted the girl off her seat, "And ya love me for it!"

"Oh god, I can't breathe." The kitten laughed through the constriction, only to finally be let down trying to catch her breathe, "Oh shoot, guys it's getting late. We should get going or we'll never get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go, let's go!" Elise's ears perked up to the idea, and wasting no time she put on her hooded fuzzy coat, and grabbed onto Dorchetto, and Martel's hand to drag them with her out the door. The others followed in suit laughing on the way out as they watched the two were literally sliding on their heels, "Hey Kitty! Wait for everyone else!"

"Can't! Too excited!" She stated in short bursts of energy, before Greed smacked his forehead with a laugh and rolled his shoulders back to hear them crack, "Alright, I guess I'll have to tame the cat then."

"Huh?" Ulchi was about to open his mouth to say something, but before he could make a syllable, Greed was already running up to stop the skipping kitten in her path, and embraced Elise in his arms so she'd let go of her friends currently crushed hands, "Whoa, full of energy tonight are we?" He laughed twirling her in his arms to hear her giggle until he lifted her high enough so she could slump over his shoulders as he continued to walk, "Hee, hee, I can't help it. Full moon."

"Full moon's make you hyper?" Greed asked amused as he looked back at her giggling face. She wasn't even going to answer, he knew she was full of it, and carried her back to the group until they made it to the other side of town.

"Uh….So…When are you going to put me down, Greed?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Apparently after 10 minutes of walking he had forgotten he had been carrying her the whole time and put her down steadily, "Better?" But he had yet to remove his hand from her waist, "Uh-huh. Oh! Look! Food!" Immediately Elise zoomed out of the grasp and over to the stands with many different trinkets, jewelry, and food that were catching her eyes, "Ooh…That's so cool. Can I see?"

When she saw a porcelain kitten playing with a small ball of yarn, she just had to take a better look at it.

"No problem, help yourself." She picked it up gently, and held it in her hands, like she use to hold Hakuro in her hands. Elise smiled at it with a drop of her lids, and admired the piece of work made by hand, "It's lovely. Sorry, I was just window shopping ma'am."

"No harm done. You have a wonderful evening dear."

"You too." Greed watched Ellie bow her head to the woman and walk back over to him, feeling like they needed to find some more entertainment, "You were thinking of him weren't you?" Her boss suddenly interjected in their walk, making Elise look up in his direction, which he welcomed when he shifted his eyes to her, "Hmm, I know you too well Kitty."

"Yeah. A little too well sometimes."

"Awe, cheerful doll, this is suppose to be a happy night for us. You want be happy for Hakuro right?" As much as he didn't believe in heaven, he wanted Elle to smile, which she did not a moment sooner, "That's my girl. Come on, how about an ice cream."

"YAY, ice cream!"

"Whoa, you really are hyped up on something. What'd you take?"

"Nothing, just natural instincts being filled with energy I guess! I can't stop feeling excited, I just feel like I want to climb a mountain, and then jump off that mountain!" Greed's eyes were widen with bewilderment at Elise's behavior, and by her widened eyes that were no longer with slit pupils but with rounded dilated orbs.

Greed could only assume it was what she said and smirked afterwards and laughed, "Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting night. Ain't it kitten?"

"Only one way to find out. Follow me!" Elise took Greed's hand now, and looked back the others who were also looking around at the time until they saw the dragging continue with Greed's heels, "See ya boss! Don't be out too late!" They all laughed in the distance only to have the homunculus groan and then slightly chuckle at the speed that the panther was going to get in with the festivities.

* * *

><p>Again, the under world was far more silence this evening. Father sat at his stone cold throne staring off into the distant darkness as he thought, and thought about his next move, "Father…" The darkness called to him in a small cool child like tone.<p>

"My son…" The aged man replied giving his eldest son acknowledgement.

"It's just like you said Father. The Elric brother's are in Dublith. Isn't that where Greed is?"

"Yes, well, we're going to need a little bit of fire power before we decide to bring that rebellious son back. You know he won't come willingly, and the brothers won't be able to do it alone either…So-," Coming to a conclusion the Father smiled at his son with big grin, "Get Wrath to assist the Elric's in the capture of Elise. I want her home…And make sure that _he_ is the one to bring Greed home."

He paused for a moment before giving an even grimmer frown than before, "I think it's time we all had a little chat as a family again. Don't you agree, Pride?"

"Yes father." Pride's was exhilarated by the idea, and with a crack of a million smiles that not even the darkness could hide, the shadows around Father vanished into the shadows of the abyss, leaving the man to himself, and the sounds of his home rumbling against the underground walls of Central.

* * *

><p>They tried samples, and got little trinkets that they gave out on the streets. Elise's favorite was a tiny necklace that was made of blue dyed leather strings, and it held a small charm in the small pouch it was that had a symbol of strength engraved on the silver metal; on the opposite side their was love.<p>

Whatever, Elise was more interested in the fact she got a souvenir than she was in what it said, or what it was, either way she liked it, "I love it."

"I don't know, charms aren't really my thing."

"Okay, then give me yours." She insisted putting out her hand.

"Are you crazy, it's mine." Greed protested with a chuckle only to straighten out the string so he could rope it around his neck.

"You just said you didn't want it."

"I didn't say that I was going to throw it away though." Greed left it at that by intertwining his fingers into Elise's to move on to the next thing, "You thirsty?"

"A little." She chirped softly, going off into her own world as she looked around with awe. Greed had to admit, she was acting like a kid at a carnival, which was kind of adorable coming from her. She was half cat so it was to be expected that when she was happy, she got excited, like a cat on nip. Actually, if anything, it was funny to the older homunculus.

"What do you want?" He asked trying not to laugh at the way her head went from left to right, taking in the events around them, and people having a good time. It only brought Ellie closer to him, till he could wrap an arm around her shoulders, and nuzzling his nose against the side of her head, "I'm up for whatever's…Alcoholic."

"Really? Alright then, hard or carbonated?"

"Good question." She laughed when they finally stopped in front of a little stand that used little glass jugs, "You pick."

"Hmm? You want me to pick for you?" His brows cocked upward, both of them, only to receive a smile and a nod as Ellie looked up at the menu again.

Greed could only shrug and just picked the simplest one. He knew she'd drink whatever he would and picked out two beers, figuring that the night was young and there was no need in rushing it.

They merely walked around aimlessly after that, talking and enjoying their beers, every now and again play the tiny games they had displayed to kill the hour.

When the hour was up, Greed whistled out to the chimeras to gather just outside the entertainment, making sure not to make themselves to noticeable to the crowd of people that were standing around for, something, they didn't really pay any attention as to what; well if you count Kitty how was looking into the crowd rather than paying attention to what the next move was.

"That was fun. It's nice to do something other than train for once. Or go to the bar."

"Well, too bad it couldn't last." Dorchetto said already somewhat plastered from the many beers him and the guys had already guzzled down during the festival, "Can't risk it guys, sorry, but hey, the party doesn't have to stop because this thing. Let's go and bring it home, shall we?"

"Hell yeah! I'm feeling frisky tonight!" Ulchi laughed making a few others laugh before Martel looked around Roa to see that Kitty had disappeared, "Hey, where's Elle?"

Everyone's heads shifted back and forth only to find no sign of her. She had left, and no one knew where, "Elise!" Martel called out only to get no response over the sudden loud music going on, "Uh…Guys, look. I think I may have found where she is." Dorchetto was chuckled with a drunken blush powdering his nose, pointing her out in a crowd of dancers, where she was mimicking their moves.

And the crowd was loving it. They were clapping to her and the dancers chorography, and Ellie was smiling bigger than she ever smiled trying to keep up with the others. It wasn't that she just invited herself to dance, no they pulled her into it, and asked her to; so she did.

And she loved every moment of it as if it were her last. If she were to die dancing she would happy, because she the feel of her feel moving and kicking, hips twisting and swaying as she twirled around and bobbed her head to the music. Her hair swam outside of the hood-y she wore; her velvet strains danced around her cheeks and spilled over her shoulders until her entire form was in complete poetry in motion. From her head to her fingers to her toes, she moved with a gracefulness.

When the others saw this, they two began to watch and cheer a little in their own way.

Although when Greed saw her, he too wanted to cheer her on, but he was so awe struck on her smile, that he could only smile back at her as his eyes shined with something unreadable.

After a couple minutes, the song had ended and everyone that witnessed the dance of the entertainers, and Ellie whistled and cheered till it rang in the allies. The panther smiled and tried to make her way back to her group, all while getting compliments about her participation.

But wasn't like she had intended it, but what can she do in front of billions of people?

"What was that all about?" Dorchetto said amused with widened eyes.

"Yeah, you were here one minute and gone the next."

"Sorry. I wanted to see what all the commotion was, and when I got to the front, the girl pulled me in to dance with her…So, I did." She grinned happily, only to receive more laughter from the group.

"You're so random." Roa put simply to get the girl to look at him surprised before she laughed softly, "Aren't I?"

"Alright guys, come on it's getting late."

"Heh, right boss. Let's finish this night back at the bar!" Greed was already leaving by himself when the chimeras caught up with him, and started conversations of randomness. It was kind of getting hard for Elise to keep up with everyone, but then again she wasn't really paying attention.

The boys were laughing and acting like jackasses, while Martel, Roa, and Elle were the silent ones watching the others as they wrestled one another and made prime fools of themselves. Funny fools that made Elise laugh behind her hands to keep her titters contained.

Suddenly, she felt a hand bigger than hers warm her shoulder, and pulled her to the nearest person who had embraced her. Of course, she didn't need to think on who it was and smiled as she leaned her head into his shoulder, listening to the others, until Greed began to slow down his walking pace.

To Ellie it was unnoticeable in the beginning, but when he kept stopping every once in a while, it was then that the panther was starting to notice them falling behind everyone,

"Wait." He whispered.

"What are you-," He hushed her softly before she could finished, and waited until the gang was completely out of sight, and heading back home without noticing that the two homunculus' had vanished…

"Come on, this way." Greed ushered gently gripping his kitten's hand to lead her down an alley way that was leading up to where they usually trained, near the willow tree, only this time, they were taking the long way there.

"Where are we going?" She asked beclouded, only to get an answer of Greed showing her a broad smile, "To the stars."

"Huh?" Well, that didn't answer her question, but as she followed her boss, the more Elise decided not to care where he was taking her. She trusted him, and let him take her wherever he wanted to go…Even the stars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter XI: Come As You Are <strong>_

_Whether it was always an unspoken love or just mindless infatuation…_

_This was going to be a night to remember._

_A night that would last a life time when it would end and remain alive when they were good and gone…_

_Tonight, they would truly see the other for what they were…Worth it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it, I know there wasn't much going on, but hey, the next chapter is a lemon :3 That's right the first lemon made for my Greed story, I'm just as excited as you are...I'll make it good for ya x3 But! Until next Super Readers! <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11 Come As You Are

_**Finally! THE GREED LEMON IS FINALLY HERE! HAZZAH! I Hope you all enjoy it as much as I put in the work of a 28 page chapter...Yeah that's right this thing is so lemony it's lemon SCENTED! **_

_**So RATED M for obvious reasons, hope you enjoy, if you don't like it don't read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**hapter XI: Come As You Are**_

* * *

><p>"Greed?"<p>

"Oi."

"Can you tell me again where exactly are we going?"

"Well, if I told you babe, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Hee, is that why you told me we were going to the stars?" Greed had looked from the streets to the kitten ringed around his arm with a soft laugh, "You just loving ruining the fun don't you?"

"Depending, what kind of fun you're referring to?"

"I don't know, I just figured we'd get some fresh air for a little while before heading up to the hill. You know, the only one that looks over Dublith."

"Oh, well what's up there? It's almost…" She trailed off estimating time in her head, "10:00."

"You'll see."

"And you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?" Elle's face slowly fell flat as she stared him down, which he just stared right back, smirking, and leaning forward to flick the top of her nose with the tip of his, "Bingo."

"Ugh, would you just tell me already! I can't take the suspense!" The response only caused Greed to pout a little, and cup the bottom of Elise's chin, "What happen to the energy you had back at the festival. You were so smiley then, now your just a buzz kill."

Ellie's mouth dropped, and she scoffed, "I am not a buzz kill. If anything I think I can party a lot harder than you can."

"Ha! That's funny." Greed actually had to wiped a tear from his eye and attempt to stop laughing, "You wanna bet?" She urged making the homunculus cock his brow. Then he grinned brightly, "What's the wager?"

"Only one way to do that."

"Hmm?"

"We'll have to get the liquor to make the bet."

"And where do you suppose we get this imaginary alcohol?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest, only to see that Elise was beginning to chuckle like he did when he was one step ahead of everyone else, "Come on Greed, if anyone has taught me how to get booze? It's you."

"Ha, ha, yeah, I guess you're right." Greed rubbed the back of head thinking about the time they stayed out the whole night, and shook his head of the memory before noticing Ellie was walking down a street that was-, apparently, familiar to her.

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head, you know how your ego can get the best of you." The cat cautiously pulled her hooded sweater forward more, to hide her ears and tail as they came upon a liquor store that was unlike the previous store they had problems with.

This one was a lot easier to snatch the bottles from the shelves and there were five extra customers that made the 'transition' a simpler get away when Ellie had taken, not one, but two bottles of some expensive brand she had never even seen before.

When she entered, Elle immediately headed for the nearest alley way, quickly disappearing from the scene before anyone could notice her.

Even with both hands stashed in her coat, the panther was able to run up the side of the wall and land lightly to the roof with ease to see that Greed had been waiting for her return. He seemed to be proud of her victorious gathering, "I swear, you're becoming more and more skillful by the day. It does me proud to know that I created a mini in the nest."

"Ha, ha, take your freaking drink before I decide to keep it." She gave him the second bottle to lighten her load, which he gladly took as he rose to his feet, "Let's go to hill now."

"You still want to go all the way there?"

"Yeah. Its quiet, it's a warm night, the stars are out, and I still have something to show you. We should go before we miss it."

"Oh yeah, that thing you want to show me…But you won't tell me what it is." Elise re-mentioned out of spite, still wanting to know what it could possibly be, being that far out of Dublith, and this late at night!

Not like it was odd for _her_ to be out this late considering she _was_ a cat, but for Greed, it was a little out of the ordinary, considering they still had a mission to follow-up on tomorrow, "Alright, let's go then."

"Sure. Can you keep up?" Hearing this man the panther's ears twitch under hear hood, before she felt the need to remove it, finally to let them breath in the fresh air, "If your asking if I could keep up with _you_, then yes. You should know that by the way I lost your brothers back when they tried to kidnap me."

"Mm, good point." He nodded trailing off trying to block it out from his mind, smirking back at her hoping to see a smile to make the memory of her screaming for him disappear.

Well she surely was smiling, and kept it on as she sprinted across the first roof leaving to be a little taken back for a second, but quickly responded with a smirk and began to jump over, making Elise giggle and run backwards seeing that Greed was starting to speed up.

Little by little the two began to race over the town, nearly going at full speed at they ran towards the hill that was already in sight, "I bet you can't catch me." Elise raised the ante a little looking to the side of her now to see that Greed was shoulder to shoulder with her, "I bet I can." He interjected, trying to grab at her, but failed.

She held back her speed a little, missing his grasp to grin, picking up her pace to surpass him, "Eh, get back here!"

"Hee, hee, make me." She teased sticking her tongue out at him, before jumping to the solid ground when they got near the meadows, just outside the side.

"Oh, you're going to regret saying that." It was a close call between the two, Greed would attempt to grab for her, get her wrist, but could never keep a full grip on Ellie, after all she was pretty good at getting out of hairy situations, and that was his doing.

After a minute, the two had finally made to the hill, literally flying over the hill side's gated entrance, with ease, "Hey Elle?" Greed voice suddenly called over the cat's shoulder, startling her from deep concentration, "Gotcha!"

"Eep!" Letting out a squeak, she felt him snake his arms around her torso as they stumbled to a stop. Elise hadn't expected that, and in return she only laughed louder as she held onto his hard forearms, and straps that he wore around his wrist, "I told you I'd get you."

"Na-uh, You told me I'd regret it."

"Same difference." He chuckled, shaking his head as they walked the rest of the way to the willow tree, listening to the quiet sounds of nature's music orchestrating for them.

After all that running, Elle had begun to sweat through her jacket, and slipped it off of her with ease, sighing happily to the feel of the soft breeze touching her skin like it did her ears before. She really hate to hide herself, but sometimes, it was worth it when she got to feel the world around her once again, "This is nice."

"Oh most certainly Kitty. I'm liking the view already." He half joked tilting his head to the side to get a better angle of her clothed curves. He had to admit what she wore for him was damn sexy. Greed almost couldn't staring at it by the way she let her hair down out of the bun she once had, and welcomed the wind to brush her shimmering strands pass her shoulders and all.

"Perv." She replied laying her jacket down on the grass to sit on it, and crossed her legs as she began to open the bottle still clamped in her hand.

"Hey now, that's not nice." He let his bottom lip pout as he laid back against the grass next to the Ellie to watch her take a swing of her bottle.

The sour face she made, made Greed laugh at her before he too began to open his own bottle and drank it down to the label, "Ah yeah, that's good stuff. I'm quite impressed Ellie, you sure know your liquor. Considering you don't drink as much as the rest of the gang."

"Hey, I've gotten drunk before, and I did just fine knowing what I like."

"Heh, yeah but a mimosa doesn't count as a hard liquor though." He retorted laughing.

"After taking so many drinks to the customers you bring into the Nest, I should know the shelf from left to right. I know what they taste like _and_ where to get it." She laughed taking another big gulp of her brandy, "As a matter of fact, this one's a pretty good brand. We actually have a bottle of it at home, but it hasn't been open."

"Mm-hmm, I know which one. It's been there ever since we arrived." While they continued to speak with one another, Greed then carefully slithered his arm around Elise's left shoulder, and leaned her into him to watched over the city.

Their city. Their home.

The sounds of crickets entered their ears, as the sounds from Dublith also made noise that echoed to the hill. What was really enjoyable was the moon and star lit sky above them that seemed to reveal everything including the meadow behind them.

It was all so peaceful, Ellie could only wish that it could last forever, "Greed?"

"Doll?" His response made her titter to herself before looking in his direction, "Can you finally tell me what were doing here?"

"Ha, ha, don't worry, it should be here any minute."

"It? What's _it_." Giving another soft chuckle and nuzzling her forehead with the side of his cheek, Greed only pointed out to the sky above their home town where that festival was still going, "Just keep looking out there, and I promise you won't be disappointed."

…So, she did.

She stayed quiet, and waited for this surprise of his for a good 5-10 minutes, before she looked to her boss oddly, only to hear a sudden boom in the sky, and saw a flash of light brighten his face.

Her attention quickly turned towards Dublith again, and when she saw what it was, her eyes widened in awe and bewilderment. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before; the dark sky was filled with bright and colorful explosions that scattered in the sky-, fireworks.

"Wow…" Was all she could say. She watched as more and more burst into the sky, and listened to the cracking sounds that tingled her ear drums until the fireworks diminished.

It brought a smile to Elise's face, making her grin with excitement when more came to light up the town.

Greed could see from where he was sitting how big the cat's smile was and couldn't help but extol her features of wonder. It made his inside slowly burn with an urge like before, one that made him soften the gentle smirk he once worn.

It disappeared, and all that was left was the expression of endearment.

Ellie looked to Greed still with that elated smile turning to him.

And those eyes…They were sparkling in every light that shined in the night, making Elise's iris' their true vivid color. It made Greed cup the side of her face, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her, but stopped to close his eyes and placed his head to hers.

When he opened his eyes again, he could see an even better glimpse of her beautiful eyes, "Heh, if only you could read my mind right now…" While they both beheld their glances, Ellie's smile became tender, and faintly laughed as she felt the need to look away.

But she didn't, all she could do was bite her lip stricken. It made her heart clench and the muscle thump in her chest till it actually ached and her stomach fell to the tingling sensation of the fire burning within her, "I wish you wouldn't look at me with those eyes of yours..."

Greed smiled, "Hm, why not?"

"I-," Elise started only to cease, shaking her head as she disconnected the eye contact between the two, almost unnoticeably to the homunculus as she slowly looked back up at him. This time with earnestness, "I don't know. I guess you make me feel..." She trailed off again, this time feeling even more embarrassed when she couldn't really say why she felt so paralyzed by him. Well, it was more like she didn't want to admit what it was that made her a wet noodle under his touch.

She finally couldn't take it anymore, Elise tried to look away for the second time only to be stopped by Greed's fingers grabbing her chin, and tilted her head up so he could see the woman's face alot clearly in the moon light.

He continued to stare, and stare, until he had his fill of her lavish features, watching as her hair spilled all around her shoulders, back and breast in the light breeze that surrounded them.

The panther could see what was going to happen next, she just knew it. She didn't have to read Greed's mind to know what was to come.

And as his eyes relaxed, and his lips became dry, Greed finally moved in for the kiss, and pressed his lips against Elle's with tenderness.

At first Elise felt like she wanted to pull away, but with the feel of the Avaricious soft lips morphing their lips together, the kite quickly fell into the soft kiss he had bestowed upon her. Her lips felt like silk at the touch, and the feel of them made Greed sigh softly and swiftly placed both of their half empty bottles to the side, before he brought the kitten down to the ground with his weight.

He could already smell her scent again for the first time since their last encounter, detecting that need and desire that he felt not too long ago that very same day.

The taste of her mouth was nothing compared to the feel her delicate tongue that was already driving him crazy, and in showing her, Greed deepened the small, feverish tongue tie, and slowly let his free hand make its way up and down her neck while the other grasped her shoulder slightly to pull away in the heat of the moment. He wanted to see her face in its mystified state.

But Elise didn't want that. She didn't want him to pull away, and she asserted herself by grabbing Greed from around his shoulders and laced her fingers into his dark spiky hair to pull him back into an even deeper, more erotic kiss than what they had started with.

She constricted her arms around the homunculus' neck, and pressed his lips harder against her own until the Avarice moved the kitten's head to the side, and dipped his tongue into the girl's welcoming mouth. He made sure to taste every inch of her cavern while he swirled and twirled her muscle with his in a heated war that even Ellie couldn't help but sigh to, feeling her power to hold back disappear as her nails dug into his shoulder blades until his skin burned from the friction.

Greed made a resisted groan and synced his hips in with hers while his hands gripped her thighs in causing another withered gasp to escape her at the mere jerk. He grinded harder till her cat-like ears fell against her head, and a small mew seeped out from their lip-lock.

With every reaction, Greed could see what he was doing to her, letting his eyes drink up the sight of her facial expressions. Her glistened eyes, rosy cheeks, and taste of good liquor. All in all, the homunculus could only see her desires and needs burning in her eyes, wanting his touches to become more aggressive and direct with each passing second.

Her instincts would either go very good or very bad at this point, given the situation. But knowing Elise as well as he did, he knew that this would be more than just good. He could only be ecstatic for what was to await him.

Greed then took both of his hands and placed them upon the sides of the kitten's hips to fill the gap between their chests' until it had diminished and the only thing connecting were their lips and limbs; until the Avarices' completely changed his tune, and dove down into the crook of her neck, making Elle quake in her legs and knees.

Elle tried hard to hide the sensation of him nipping and biting at her candy flavored skin, or by the way his sharpened teeth and tongue would grazed against her, but it was becoming impossible to stay silent or to deny any kind of pleasure it was causing her.

When she did release a breathless moan, the sound was tender and mild. Her lips parted perfectly and her cheeks pinked in unison as she brushed her lips against his.

It was becoming apparent to Greed that his kitten was going to be very artistic when it came to intimacy, and it was something he had never really seen. It was true beauty.

Just then, as he looked up at her from his love bites, Elise too looked down licking her lips as an invitation for him to start another enticed kiss. They both made noises of their own when they clashed into one another.

Greed wanted to savor every inch of her, memorizing the spaces between her lips and the taste of her flesh as he slithered his tongue pass her mouth for the third time. His hands roamed up her back to undo the strings attached to her corset, he even undid some of the ties from the side too, and removed the restricted clothing from her torso.

When he was able to get the darn thing off her back, his hands immediately roamed down her bareness till he found his way back up to her voluptuous mounds, to roll and squeeze them with benevolent care. They fit so perfectly in hands that all Greed could do was let his fingers take a hold of her sensitive nipples and play with them until Elle made a muffled whimper and squirmed underneath him.

Elise could feel herself hardening to his tantalizing touches that even made Greed hum at the feel of her heat, still attempting to make herself comfortable from under his tall frame.

Compare to her, he was a giant, and trying to adjust to him was a little odd. So with a quick motion, Greed used his strength to lift her up and put her on top of him while still caressing one of her breast in the process, but he stopped his caressing for a moment only to straddle her properly over his lap so he could relieve himself of his vest and tossed it to the side to let his 'shirt' dissolve into his skin till only his chest was shown to her.

Elle had to have seen his chest about a million and ten times, but never seemed to really take a look at how massively muscular he was, "So, it's not a real shirt after all." She said simply smiling as she smoothly trailed a hand down his muscular chest to feel the smoothness of his body.

God, he was bewitching. He was sculpted like no other, created to be built like a god with a chisel chest, and sculpted abs and biceps with a skinny waist made her nearly blush from the sight of him.

She had to admit, she was lucky. Lucky enough to have a man as beautiful as him. Yes, she considered him just as beautiful as he found her, inside _and_ out.

She didn't know why, but she felt a need to kiss his chest, and placed light feathery butterfly kisses against his pecks and collarbone to make him chuckle to the feel of her suckling against his skin.

He leaned his head back and sighed through his nose enjoying the feel of her tenderly kissing up his collarbone until she kissed his chin, and licked his bottom lip for entrance.

Greed noticed the befogged look in her eyes when she kissed him, making him smirk back and close his eyes in the deepen their kiss as far as he could go, again grasping her breast in his warm caress that only made the kitten tremble and gasp. God he loved it when she made those sounds.

For more than a year, he had longed to hear those noises of hers, and that he could finally hear them, everything that he was feeling right now-, senses and all-, felt like a dream. Especially the feel of Elise melting into him.

But he wasn't done, he needed more from her. He needed more of her skin, lips and body until he felt that he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He just wanted her everything.

Again, Greed departed his lips from Ellie's and osculated his way down her neck, till he perked her breast up to get a better view and a better reach over her pink buds with the tip of his tongue, brushing it over both of her nipples before taking one into his mouth, hungrily.

The girl flinched with goose bumps riding up her arms when she felt his warm appendage swirl like it did before in her mouth, and her body squirmed when she felt his tongue roll over her erected skin, and plucked it back with his lips.

She parted her lips to gasp to his irresistible teasing but Ellie bit her lip just in time to hide an incoming moan and threw her head to the back and to the side in attempt to hide her arising pleasure.

While Greed chew on her, he brought a hand up to Elise's cheekbone, letting the other slither down the side of her back till he could it run over her bottom and roughly grope at the extremity to get the girl to mew out a little louder then she meant to.

He was certainly satisfied by the meek sound, and he enjoyed every musical note she composed, every arch of her back made him suckle her single bud even harder, every parting of her lips when he wasn't invading it made him wanted to drench her very being in this feeling of madness.

He'd encourage it all, just by pulling Elise back into another mind blowing, tongue tied, raucous lip-lock, and murmuring unspeakable things between their lips. Words that made Ellie's stomach summersault beyond belief and reddened her cheekbone and nose redder than a tomato, "Greed…"

"I do…" He chuckled huskily into her ear slipping one of his hands passed her abdominal region to reach for the button of her skirt that she wore, and effortlessly undid it with on hand, unzipping the inside of the skirt.

The boots she once wore loosened enough to fall to the ground, letting Greed take the advantage to slide her skirt, and fishnet tights off with ease.

Ellie was utterly blinded by their kiss that she had little time to react to his quick speed of almost tearing her lower clothes off her body, but Elise didn't care. Her logic had been thrown out the window of reason. All she could feel was an emptiness that had a dying need to be filled by one man. That man was Greed.

As she felt his hand trail up from her bottom to her sides again, having one of them trail up to her neck, and back down her cleavage and stomach, till he dropped the hand down the lower back part of her thigh. He pulled her up more and closed yet another gap that had been growing between the two from constant fidgeting at some point or another, and gladly bruised their lips together with soft muffled moans trading back and forth.

When Greed continued his harsh kisses down her chest, he made sure to leave behind every trace of him against her to remind any man that she came near would know this panther belonged to him.

With every bite left imprinted another was made, leaving Elise gasping and whimpering weakly when his tongue and teeth worked as a unit to suck and gnaw at her soft, tender flesh. She welcomed every feel and every ambience as ran her hand up into his hair to hold him to her as humanly possible.

Then, when she felt another grind of their hips the kitten leaned her head forward into his shoulder to graze her teeth into his skin, inhaling the scent of his skin and blood. Her pupils were growing quickly with each passing scent. The smell of him was overpowering her instincts…

Both animal and homunculus, and it was a magnificent feeling.

She had never felt anything like this before; besides her first kiss with him, this was all a completely different sensations riding up in her stomach.

It wasn't as innocent as her human side.

This made her blood boil with anticipation and her a hunger that only could resemble a high that she wanted to stay addicted to. She didn't want to deny him, but again the question kept popping up into her head: What if all of this happening right, ends up falling apart in the end?

What if by acting on these senseless wants and needs, that their entire relationship, friend or whatever, would just diminish?

Did she really want to take that chance with how fragile she already was due to the neglect she had already endured before him? Before she ever met him and the others.

Her mind was sadly becoming vacated with doubt that she hated, but just as she was about to pull away, Greed cupped the back of her head with a quick hand and trailed his tongue up her jaw line till he dove back into her heated mouth, covering her protests as he stared deeply into her emerald orbs in a rough manner to the point he polished their lips together and Elise's went as red as a rose.

The feel of his lips and hands roaming her body sent every quaking shudder down her back till her tail began to pat the grass beside them inventively and her ears fluttered every now and again when Greed wasn't petting them down.

What made it worse, was trying to hide away from her boss's hungry, lingering stare. He wouldn't stop looking at her with those eyes, always taking in her form, and soul until they felt like bounded.

Greed could barely take it any longer, his hands were promptly running up her legs, thighs, and stomach till he could slide them underneath her breast in a rounded manner, and tenderly caressed them.

Elise couldn't hitch the breath this time to stop the moan that escaped her, and it only encouraged Greed to continue tweaking, and pulling at her buds for the second time using his fingers as tools to send surges of tingles under the kitten's skin. It's driving her mad.

What could she say, he was talented, and it kind of annoyed her that he could do so much to her in such a short amount of time; which seemed to go on forever.

Her hormones and feline inclination were literally spiraling before her, especially while Greed engulfed a nipple into his mouth, staring up at Elle as she jerked and bucked her hips above him, definitely taking in the new feeling of his tongue and mouth playing with her until his lips began to nipped at it, tauntingly, "I've got to admit kitty…You've got one smoking body…"

"I don't know about that…" She muttered nervously, only to gasp out loud when Greed used his brute strength to pin her down to the ground, and turned his attention to the other mound and immediately devoured the second with a small growl rumbling in the back of his throat, "You're right…There's still more I haven't seen." He raked at her flesh as he suckling on her stiffened bud, hard and disheveled to get more volume from the panther.

After Greed had finished with her chest, he dragged his tongue through the valley of her breast to bring her already slick, redden buds into another knitting fit smothering his face in between her enticing bundle, taking in her scent of chocolate till he started to kiss around her torso, interested in only the flushed, timid kitten wrapped around his waist, caressing and marking his back.

Her gaze only stuck to his with that famous blush that always painted across her nose for him. He couldn't help but think how adorable she always looked with that face, and seeing it now made him even more aroused. He placed butterfly kisses upon both of her buds before letting his hands follow with his lips down her rib cage, and down the middle of her stomach memorizing every inch of her soft skin till he found the middle of her pelvic.

By the way Elise looked from Greed's point of view, the woman was already ticking away, and close to breaking loose. She was biting her index finger, and clenching her legs tightly together when he got lower to his destination.

So far, they had only gone so far as teasing one another, but never this.

Seeing how tense she was made Greed slightly frown. He wanted her to feel more at ease, and comfortable. In other words, if she was going to give herself to him, he wanted her to actually enjoy it as much as he would. So in helping her relax, Greed kissed the soft spots of her pelvic bone to receive barely a light gasp in response. It was obvious she did like it, so the homunculus lingered a little longer before trying to gently separate her knees apart.

On her behalf, Elise slowly loosened herself, seeing and sensing him trying to make her comfortable, which gave her all the more motive to let him in. When she completely relaxed her legs, Greed kissed her inner thigh as a reward.

The sensation sent Ellie moaning tenderly, despite the anxiety she was feeling against it. She had to admit, she was nervous; maybe even scared, but the pleasure of soft kisses running up and down her thighs made the sensations of nervousness diminish.

Back in the beginning, when Elise first came into the world from the home she once lived in, she was confused about her own feelings, about Greed and the world around her; she began to doubt herself, not really sure on how to feel about anything, considering who it was she was really caring for.

But today, she realized it wasn't just her own feelings at stake here. Greed's were too. So it made her wonder if this was really the right thing to do.

Fuck it, she didn't care how she felt. All she knew was that she didn't have to hide herself or the fact that she liked him. She could feel safe knowing that she was free to fee how she desired. And It was a warm, and freezing sensation salivating throughout her being.

Her eyes barely opened, the kitten lifted her head from the mattress and looked back down into the eyes of the avaricious who had his eyes on her the entire time, with that taunting smirk on his face while he gladly trailed the rest of his tongue passed the border line of her inner thigh, towards the one area that was almost a forbidden zone in Elise's mind.

Being so close to her womanhood already, he could get a small scent that made him smirk and close his eyes to inhale her. She smelled amazing…

He licked his lips and pulled at the sides of her underwear, slipping them off with an achingly slow tug.

Again, out of reflex Ellie flinched her legs closed a little, but with Greed's head snuggled between her legs she only squeaked, trying not to be tickled by his head forcing its way into her thighs.

It made them both smile a bit at the reaction, but in all honesty, Greed could tell she was still uneasy.

It was her first time after all, but after laying back, she ended up shutting her eyes from him, which bothered him. He wanted to make sure he saw every expression he had ever imagined on her, and he wanted to see how much he could bring her to ecstasy. So, with his tongue taking a small lick across her moistened lips, he let her know what was on his mind.

_Look at me…Let me see those pretty little eyes of yours… _Acknowledging that the panther had heard him through her thoughts, Elle softly began to purr in between her labored breaths, and looked back down at him, placing her hands across herself before Greed took them in his and squeezed them and put them to the side of her thighs before he continued to taste her.

With a second sample, he slid his tongue from the inside of her folds to barely touching the outside of her barrier, feeling her move upward and down to his motions. He couldn't stop now, he needed a better taste, and made multiple rings around the outside of her entrance to make her moan ever so softly. It was a flawlessly scene to see Ellie arch up from the indescribable felicity filling her with an urge that wouldn't stop screaming at her for more.

In the midst of their stare down, the lust in both of them had shown to grow tremendously, and with each flick of Greed's talented tongue, he teasingly began to dart in and out of her core, every so often just running the tip over her sensitive clit to keep her shaking in his hands.

Elise tried so hard to hold back her soft noises, still not sure on how to feel, but it only withered into the air as they repeated with his teasing. The feel of her virgin walls around his appendage made him feel so intoxicated by her. As if she could be his own aphrodisiac. Was that even possible for him to have?

_Who the hell cares _The Avarice inside him flared.

Finally, Greed had closed his eyes, now savoring her virginity, keeping in mind that he was going to be the one to break her. It wasn't news to him, but knowing it was his Elise it made it…Somewhat peculiar. For god sakes he had actual _feelings _for this woman which never happened in his current existence!

It was weird for him, but she didn't need to know that. And if she did try to read his mind he'd just deny it, _No I wouldn't…_

Not like she'd read his mind without permission; he knew that, and he trusted her enough to not question it.

Even when she tried to attack him in the warehouse, he looked passed that, seeing that wasn't who she truly was. And he wanted her to know how much he held her dear, she was his possession after all, and he wanted her to taste the finer things in life.

Her back arched at every movement his tongue made, partaking in every inch he could reach until he could taste more of her essence with a gratifying groan, swaying his head from side to side to get even deeper into her void until he could literally taste her internal heat conjuring up inside her.

Elle's mouth opened to moan again, but came out muted almost to nothing. Their laced fingers giving light spasms with each aching moment she felt him bring to her.

She never knew a man's tongue could pleasure her like this, but he definitely had shown her otherwise when he released one of her hands, and added a finger into her body, making her walls contract around him as she shook and she gasped out his name just above a rattled whisper, "Greed-," She combed her fingers through his hair when he added another to stretch her the best way he could without causing her any harm. He even eased the pain, by suckling and flicking his tongue against her clit, while he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her until her hips gave in to his gentle rhythm.

She whined when he progressed to a faster motion, and waited until Elise was ready for more. She gave the signal when she bucked her hips to him, and in one deepening move, his fingers reached until he could feel her g-spot and heard her nearly orgasm from his fingers twirling inside her, "Yes…Right there...D-Dont stop..."

"Mm, so demanding." He could feel her clenching and un-clenching his fingers with each second. He'd pump her in a normal pace, making sure to take her as gentle as he could, until she was ready for more. He wanted her eyes to roll into the back of her head if that's what it took to make her drown in ecstasy, "Sexy too…" His voice was just dripping with lust.

"St-Stop, ah, saying that." She could barely speak when she gasp back tenderly and felt another wave of pleasure shake her very core.

"But you are…I'll say it a thousand times until you start admitting you are."

Elise could feel her eyes tearing up from being hit with the energy circulating around them. Her cheeks flushed harder when he sped up his pace, and he watching as she grind the back of her head into the ground, and held back her breath to let out a sound that resembled a meow.

Greed growled in pleasure when the kitten pulled back on his hair, and unconsciously crammed his tongue in with his fingers, pleasing only herself but greed as well. It made her give an honest moan, which she didn't bother to hide.

She could hardly bare it anymore, it was just that bad to the point it was hurting so good, leaving Ellie to mew out when she came so close to the edge, feeling her own head start to tingle, "Greed…No-, I-it's…I can't-, please…!" She couldn't even make words her head was so jumbled up from the overwhelming ecstasy that she felt that it would consume her from inside and out.

And Greed, was very pleased with himself, so much so he grunted as he heard her cry out in release. He could feel her hips and legs buckle against his head as she came into his eager mouth, with him cleaning her heated walls with each stroke of his willing tongue like she was a rare delicacy.

Once he was finished he lifted his head up, and stared back up at the kitten just before kissing her deeply to give her a taste of own juices. After roughly attacking her lips, Greed pulled away with a string of the mixed saliva still connected to their lips, "You taste better than I imagined…" As Greed smirked down at her, Ellie blushed panting breathlessly in an attempt to recover from her ordeal.

"I-is it over?" She asked flustered, and somewhat disappointed.

It only made Greed chuckle hoarsely and he licked his fingers clean before reaching for her hands, intertwining their fingers together once again with a small squeeze, "Far from it…"

The once gentle grip was quickly replaced when he tighten his hands to hers and threw them above her head just before he leaned up and shoved his tongue passed her hot awaiting lips, literally tangling his tongue with hers till he could taste her pallet. She couldn't stand it, she had to press her lips into his almost not being able to breath, but she didn't care.

They both fought back for dominance, hoping one or the other would give in, but it didn't take long for Greed to over power Ellie and forced her appendage to dance along to his beat till they both began to moan back and forth into each other's mouth.

He could barely stand the tension anymore, the lump between his legs was becoming restricted behind his tight pants, and with little room to spare, Greed was actually starting to hurt.

Elise was so light headed she never noticed his free hand pulling down his zipper to undo his pants, but when he had departed from her lips the panther had come to from her fogged mind, and noticed the cheeky grin the homunculus was wearing as he held a mysterious object in his hand.

She looked down slowly and focused in on where his hand finally laid. When she realized what it was, a small noise escaped her throat and she looked away in complete embarrassment to the size of his full erected cock.

Her reaction was so adorable that it only made Greed chuckle heatedly as he soften his gaze and leaned down to kiss her neck with the purest intentions.

Well, as pure as they could be. Maybe they weren't really pure at all, none the less, he wanted to take her with care.

"Nervous?" Greed could feel the girl heat up below him and felt her shiver when he grabbed the base of his organ and brushed it up against her. The feeling only made her tense and lean her head back as he continued to slide his tip up and down her entrance.

It was amazing, and yet it made Elise's cheeks redden with anticipation. When he brushed it against her small button, the kitten could only gasp a little and leaned her head to the side, giving the Avaricious the access he need to leave a trail of kisses across her jaw line.

"A little…But..." She gasped when he suckled on a soft part of her neck, "I don't want to be..." Her answer made Greed smile a little and as he caused her to look at him, he only smiled more and planted a sensual kiss on her lips, hoping that with each kiss he gave her, her fears and worries would all go away.

"Just don't change your mind…" He tried not to sound hurt when he told her that, but seeing that Elle had pressed her lips harder into his...

"I don't want to change my mind…" He had basically gotten his answer, and wrapped an arm around the back of her neck to pull her into him as humanly possible closing the gap between them so Greed could positioned himself at the girl's entrance.

Like before he slowly and softly rubbed himself against her, preparing her for what was to come.

Her limbs, and body tense at the sudden sensation of his tip rubbing up against her folds and slightly, further in still. Pressing himself deeper into her, Elise whimpered when she felt him move in deeper, and Greed groaned when he felt just the tip of his dick slip pass her moistened lips.

When he pushed in a little more, Elise wrapped her arms around his neck more securely and squirmed uncomfortably to the new invasion and nearly cried out at the burning tear ripping with each inch entering the lower half of her body.

Now she was just waiting for the rest of impact to happen.

Greed inched his way in slower and slower, never fully entering to make the kitten curl her toes and dig her fingers into his skin until she felt herself being even more torn open.

An unbelievable cry ruptured from the panthers lungs and Greed groaned to to the sound as he slipped in between her walls, and began make himself familiar with how wonderful and hot she felt wrapped around his cock, "You're tight..." He hadn't realized he had fallen so deep into her core until he felt her hymen.

When he pushed in for the first time, he ceased to lay his head against her shoulder and savored her hot tight virginity finally being broken by him.

His head turned slightly till Elise could feel his breath swim across her collar bone, sucking on a soft spot to cause her to whimper controllably, not just from pleasure but from the extreme pain for her boss stopping at her virginity. "Greed! Please hurry…It hurts…Just take-, AH!" Her body suddenly buckled and tensed up as she screamed out in more pain that even made him cringe.

"Sorry doll...I know it hurts..." He didn't even give her time to finish, Elise just held onto the avaricious tighter and tighter until he had fully broken passed her barrier, and thrust into her, again and again; all the while he still did it gently, and rotated her hips with a soft buck, "Ngh, Just-, give yourself time to adjust…I can wait."

Her eyes screwed shut, and she bit down into her own knuckles to silent her cries until they turned white, feeling him begin to quicken his rhythm a little and repeat it until she could some what enjoy it.

He felt awful for making her feel pain, and when she laid her head back against the jacket beneath them, he felt even worse when he saw the few tears that had spilled pass the slits of her eyes.

He didnt know why, but he leaned down to kiss her chin, and kissed her bottom lip when he heard a light groan come from the girl, "It'll be over soon…I promise…" She mewed back in a struggle to keep up with him hoping that with time, he'd be right.

Little by little, she was beginning to relax, and began to let Greed have even more control over her movements until she was more than willing to do so on her own.

Greed slightly hovered over in order to hold her hips with a strong grasp, never once did he leave her as he a sped up to hear a new found moan leave the woman below him.

It was that sound of pleasure of again, and knowing that the pain was subsiding finally, which made him feel more relaxed himself as he smiled down at her, still moving inside her, "Tell me if you want me to stop…" He whispered, growling next to her ear, becoming rougher, and harder as he began to embed his size into her.

Over and over again, he hit just inches away from that g-spot, and when he swayed his hips to the side, his member did the same against her walls, causing Elise nearly lose it and grab on to one of his legs, clawing and pulling him deeper into her core, until they both made noises of their own.

He knew now that the girl was more than ready, she was pushing him into her, and moaning in pleasure. Greed could only glared down with hazy eyes, and slid almost all the way out before slamming back into her this time.

Forcing himself as deep as he did Elise had dug her nails into his back again to the point the Avarious had used his shield to protect himself from her sharpened nails, but he couldn't help but grin down at her reaction and rubbed his nose and lips against her own.

He started to grind jo,se;f into her until she began to give those distinctive moans and gasps again. Her core was clenching and unclenching around him with each thrust.

The harder he thrust, the more she clenched down and the hotter her core became. The Avarice was starting to feel like he needed to fill her faster. He was loosing his patience little by little and with a quicker thrust be slowly began to drilled himself into her until her hands reached up and held the back of his head in place until they were both staring back into each others eyes.

"It's-, it's getting better…" She bucked with need showing that she was beginning to like it more than before. Hell, she was loving it with each passing second.

But Greed, he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back anymore, he was getting close to where he needed to pound her now. Just her noise alone were enough to drive him crazy.

He went on for another good minute before he gave the kitten an unsuspecting stab into her blossom, cradling Ellie to his body as he lifted her up ontop of him, till she straddled him.

The new angle and position brought the girl to tears of joy giving Greed her rasped yelp that seemed to sync with his thrusts from before, both them moaning and groaning back into each other's mouth as Greed assisted in helping Ellie bounce on top of him, "Mm! Mm!" He began to guide her on how to ride him, and in no time at all she soon got the gist of it and began to do it on her own, jumping to her own speed until Greed gave her some freedom to do as she pleased.

In seconds she was slamming herself on his lap, slapping her skin to his until Greed rounded her bottom and grabbed onto her mounds as he thrust her down harder on him, "Ngh…!" He couldn't help it he moaned gritting his teeth, and knitting his brows to their delicious coition.

True ecstasy.

With any other woman, Greed could never have used his full homunculus strength on them, he had to always hold back at least some what to make sure he wouldn't kill the girls he slept with prior; but with Elise being a homunculus herself, her abnormality was a absolute heaven sent.

He could be rough with her, and continue to tear her insides apart with out actually hurting her. He could be himself.

Greed the Avaricious, "Greed…" As he inhumanely plowed into his kitten, he suddenly heard her voice calling to him through their magnetized lips, "Uh-huh?" He sucked in her bottom lip and slithered his tongue across it as hers quickly made a small dip into his mouth, "I want-, I want to see you…" She asked meekly.

"But I'm right here doll." He replied dazed and confused as he just continued to harsh thrust, growling and laying his head back in pleasure as Ellie's threw hers back with a moan, "No-, ah! I-, I mean-, I want to see-, y-your ultimate shield…!"

He didn't stop, but he did give her a cocked brow out of his cloudy gaze, "Eh? Are you sure about that doll?" Those words made her tremble internally, through her heart and soul she shook around him, and only looked back into his eyes with her dry pants breezing pass his lips, "P-please…" She begged, "I want to see you…The real you…" She leaned back this time romping his shaft at such a deep angle that she had clawed down his abs to keep her blood-lust from over powering her.

In doing so, it made the avaricious growl with delight before he aggressively reached for her wrist, and held her palms to his waist to repetitively thrust inside her until Elise could feel his cock rooting all the way into her being.

He didn't know what to think, he was too far gone in the ultimate pleasure that he could only do as she said.

He let the upper part of his body dissolve into his ultimate shield. It slowly spread over his neck and to his face until it covered the rest of his body, expect from the current occupied region, "Like this?" He husked with a chuckle and pulled her back onto him so he throw her hips down on his and grind them together, hard, "Yes." Her body was nearly in flames and burning alive from the wild raw sex that was occurring. She had never felt anything like this before, nearly feeling on the edge of ultimate ecstasy, and about to pass out from how fast they were thrusting and slamming themselves against one another.

"I love this angle, Ellie. I get to see all of you in all your glory…"

"Stop it…No…Your voice is-ah! Ah!" Her animal instincts were bringing her close, not too close but she was near rolling her eyes in the back of her head, and the side of her mouth was slightly leaking of saliva from panting with her mouth agape. Her voice was already starting to become raspy and cracked to the point that she was gasping back all that she could to stop herself from releasing just yet.

Suddenly she was laid against her boss' chest again, in an attempting to keep moving with all her might.

_Heh, getting tired huh? _Greed could feel her exhaustion, and brought a hand to her chin and cupped the side of her face as he engulfed her lips with 'his', "I don't- think-, I can't…" She whimpered back at him, staring into those demonic eyes while admiring and shivering to the skull-like like features upon his face until he abruptly threw her on her back, and roughly rammed into her insides, "Nya!" Elise almost felt like crying but she bared with it by folding her ears back, and cringing her tail as she scratched deep into Greed's shield letting her nails grow little by little until she knew her limit. And she tried hard to stay under control…

_Very _hard…

"Mm, I like the way you moan…It's just like your singing…so beautiful." He didn't know what he was saying, or why he said it, but being eaten away by pleasure and the feel of a raw need for sex after almost more than a month made his cock ache, and throb uncontrollably inside her, pounding her over and over again until he was clinging her body to his and stroking her face with a free hand, "Oh Greed, s-stop talking…" Was all she could whine, gasping back in gratification.

"Heh, why? Is it turning you on?" Elle could see that signature smirk through those grinning teethed lips of his, and glared at him as she bit her lip, slowly softening her eyes as he got in deeper and harder, going as fast as he possibly could until she moaned her last moan amd clenched her walls around Greed, like her arms were holding onto him for dear life, "Yes! It is…!" She felt like she wanted to shut her eyes close, but the homunculus wouldn't allow it. Again he mentally demanded that she keep her eyes opened, and not a moment later did she obey, only to hear that his voice not as kind as the first time.

This time, he sounded threatening about it, making Ellie keep her eyes on him at all times until she finally released with a long strained moan. It was like seeing a flash of white light that kept extending higher into her high it felt just that indescribable.

It felt superb, it was nothing like she had imagined. It left her bruised, sweat-drenched, and exhausted, panting as she mindlessly cupped the side of Greed's cheek to see that he had yet to release, but just as she coiled around his thick muscle, his brows knitted together while his eyes glossed with lust and he too came with a few more powerful thrusts to give before releasing his heavy load with a loud long groan. For the first time, in what felt like an eternity, Greed had known true pleasure.

He couldn't help himself, she had been so hot and tight that he couldn't hold back, giving all of what he could muster to see her face fill with ecstasy was just enough to push him over.

They both were completely out of breath, mixed in each other's sweat, and staring into each others eyes to have Greed gaze even deeper into Elise's face, making her blush a little and giggle softly as she brushed her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp in the process, to make him moan pleasantly, "What?" She asked smiling contently up at him, as he did the same to her, "Hmm, nothing…Just savoring you…" Ellie smiled more, and gave a more tired giggle, before her now violet iris' dissolved back to their original color.

It made Greed smirk even wider when he saw this, and stared into her shimmering orbs to be surprised to see her eyes reflecting the beautiful night sky in her eyes. With a blank gaze, Elise kiss his lips to bring him back to reality, "What is it?" She asked again still panting and coming down off their highs, "Mm, I can see the stars in your eyes…" He murmured kissing her with more force.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes at him, but he only shook his head in defense, smirking, "No, I'm serious…If only you could see."

She didn't know what to say, she could only close her eyes and widen her gentle simper, "That's okay." Kitty nuzzled her head against his collarbone, only to slide her head up until her lips replaced its place, placing light feathery kisses across her neck.

"Isn't that my job-," He stopped her only to nuzzle his head into her neck now, nudging Ellie to tilt hers to the side, "It doesn't have to be…Just because you use to do it with other women doesn't mean I'm the same."

"Heh, I didn't say that." He eased, pecking her lips.

"I know you didn't." She replied smoothly sitting up on him as they began to talk with one another, "Ah. Heh, well, I just hope I wasn't too rough on you."

"Mm-hmm." She shivered against his body, giving Greed notice that she had lost her body heat. When he wrapped his arms around her and laid her head against his chest to warm them up in the soft late morning wind, "Cold babe?"

"A little…" She admitted trying to nudge herself even more into him like a cat burrowing into something warm.

"Hmm." He laughed, "Sounds like the first day we arrived at the nest…"

"Mm? How so?" She looked up at him from her spot a little, only to see a light grin on his face to throw her off, especially when he kissed her, "It was after I'd caught you playing with yourself…"

"I wasn't playing with myself! I was trying-,"

"I know what you were doing, it's alright, you don't have to explain." Elise sighed and shook her head in their tiny kiss, and when she departed she could only laugh at him, "I turned so red." Well, more at herself than anything.

"I thought you looked was pretty sexy." Even though Elise didn't want to blush, she couldn't hide the fact that he still could have such a dainty affect on her just out of a compliment, but she guessed it shouldn't bother her too much, because she was going to blush and be shy at times around him, knowing his charisma and the way he treated her was still something she was trying to get use to.

"Speaking of thoughts-, I can't believe you actually talked to me telepathically. I'm still trying to get over that fact." She tittered mildly.

"Over what? That you've acquired telepathy?"

"No, that you already _knew_ I could read thoughts. I hadn't even told you about yet when you blurted it out to everyone else. How could you have known that?" Greed had to think about it, he had forgotten before that he had remember their pool game, and remembered the dirty ideas that were processing through his brain.

Bringing them back made him smirk and chuckle as he looked down at the furrowed brow kitten, "I knew when you asked me if I had said anything. And while you were taking your turn, you kept giving me these looks…Like if I had actually said them out loud." He started to chuckle a little louder, "And from just your face I could tell something wasn't right. But I'm curious to know why you've only heard mine and no one else?"

"Oh-ho, is that what you think? Well, you'd be wrong Mr. Greed." Elise sang poking her finger at his chest.

"Oh?" He sang back.

"Mm-hmm."

"Who else?"

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell." She replied putting up her index to her lips, getting Greed to groan, roll his eyes, and bring the kitten into his lap to cover her up half her body with his vest that was brushed to the side, "Come on…Tell me."

"No. And besides I don't want to have to rethink half the crap those perverts think. You should listen to half their conversations they have with themselves, it's scary."

"Yeah, and I still want to know." His peer pressuring with that charming face of his, using his eyes to plead at her until she sighed, and laid her head against his chest, "Ulchi wants a girlfriend."

"Huh, he would." They both kind of chuckled to that before Elise paused went back into deep thought, "Roa? He has a family that he misses from time to time. He ended up leaving them during the war. He wanted to keep them safe just in case anything ever happened to him, so he had them move out of Central and somewhere called Yuswell….He hasn't seen them since, but he hopes they're doing better than he is."

"Hmm. Poor Roa."

"Eh, he doesn't think it's so bad. He at least has another family to help him through his troubled times. AKA, us." She added the last part, smiling up at the full moon, and the sparkling stars in the sky that were shining brightly.

"And as for Dorchetto and Martel, they're secretly dating."

Greed cocked his head back when he heard this, "You're kidding."

"…-and if you say anything to them or anyone about it, I'll make you regret it. I _mean_ it." That made him even cock his head back more before slowly letting out a hearty laugh into the air.

Greed just couldn't help it, her threat was just too adorable, "Is that right? Well then, what will I get in return to keep my silence, dear Elise?" As much as Elise knew he wouldn't say anything, she thought about it, looking up towards the sky before coming up with an idea, "Okay, I'll tell you."

"Mm?"

"If you don't say anything…I'll-…." She trailed off and leaned into Greed's ear to pass some ideas by him. And as the Avaricious listened in, his characteristics went from analytical to titillating, "Yeah?…Oh. Oh? Ah. I like the sound of that. Huh, damn you drive a hard bargain Kitty Cat. I guess I'll have no choice then to keep my mouth shut."

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Subsequently, the two went silent, and laid wrapped in one another for a little while longer to listen to the sound of silence now. The festivities were now over and the city of Dublith was now slumbering one under the same stars the two homunculus' were laying under.

"So doll, when do you want to head back?"

"Just a while little longer? I'm enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Hmm, me too. No one's here to interrupt us." That was the last thing Greed said before even Elise busted up laughing, "I knew you wanted to come up here for something."

"You know me too well, doll." He grinned with a devious smile to her.

"Hee, A little _too_ well."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two had finally gotten the energy to walk back to the Devil's Nest after their 'extraordinary journey' to the hillside, and tried their best to not wake anyone coming into their home. Of course, seeing that no one was down stairs was sort of a mystery.<p>

Either no one was home, or the others were so blazed and drunk that not even a war would awaken them from their drunken sleep, "Oi! Anyone home!"

"Jeez Greed, why don't you just wake them all up?" Elise looked to her boss like he was crazy before trying to walk towards, "Eh, just wanted to see if they came back or not. It's just eerie to see no one here, you know?"

"You might be right about that." She agreed.

"But now that you mention, doll-face." Yet, before Ellie could even make it pass the couch nearest to her, Greed had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist to deep her down, startling her to press a hand against his chest, "Maybe _we_ could occupy the front."

She snorted back a laugh when he lifted her back up and off the floor, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist before she could even blink, "Ah!"

"Shh, you're gonna wake them all up." He murmured comically, repeating what she had said to him, "You're such an ass." Was all she could softly titter.

"Mm, and this _ass_ is about to show you 15 different positions on this tiny little couch." She laughed even harder to that and grabbed onto the sides of his vest, causing them both to tumble back onto the couch, stifling noises of laughter, and mutters before continuing their echoing pecks and firm gropes.

It was just like before with their hands grabbing at any flesh or any side of their face they could find, but in all of it, Greed was the first to initiate relieving Ellie of her clothes. Although this time, Elise helped him in undressing herself.

The Avaricious removed the kitten's back laces, while she fiddled with his belt buckle until she undid it with both of them deepening the lip-lock until their tongues could swirl around the others. They sounded off in unison with sighs and light moans that didn't seem to match up with their quick movements of removing each other's articles.

Greed had finally finished with unlacing her back, He pulled the corset off for a second time, making sure this would be the last to keep her uncovered for the rest of the night. He tossed it to the floor in a hurry, dissolving his torso to bare skin again and leaned in to gnaw at the feline's ear, tugging at it to make her quake and release a breathless sound into the air.

Touching Elise made Greed want to find another piece of clothing, and tear it off of her, considering they were home and all, he figured what better place to truly get physical with her then here at the Nest?

Why not? No one would come downstairs tonight right?

Into another blinded kiss of lust, the Avaricious smoothly ran his middle and ring fingers in between her panties and found the rim of her skirt that she wore in an effortlessly attempt to pull them both down at the same time, watching the delicate fabrics leave her elegant skin little by little...

* * *

><p>Falling in sync to the others touches, the night went on with pants, groans, and sweat as they scratched, clawed, and bit at each other. Elise's moans were trying to stay controlled but the pleasure was already becoming too much that she had to at least moan in his ear to keep them contained; either that or biting into his shoulder, either way she was going to show how much he was throwing her over the edge already.<p>

"Ah, Elle…"

"Did I go too deep?" She asked worriedly pulling her fangs out of his punctured skin, licking her canines of his blood to hear a sigh, and a chuckle from the Avarice, "Not at all…It felt good…" Feeling her being entered for a second time wasn't as painful as before; if anything it was making her feel like she was melting into pure beatitude as her body tingled and gyrated above him.

Being stuck in the lotus position. That sensation in her stomach was bubbling to the top again, feeling like flames in her lower regions as she felt their hips sync with a powerful strong rhythm that even got Greed to grit his teeth to hold back some moans of his own.

"Harder…" She panted trying to keep her body from screaming out at him, but he could see the affects he was having in assisting in her rattling her cage.

The couch was a nice addition in helping with the bounce; he could actually feel himself getting in even deeper the deeper he went the hotter her body felt around him.

The spirit and vigor they had… it all intertwined symmetrically.

Greed was beginning to make small noises of his own with every movement he made; every slap of his skin against hers when he grounded their hips was slowly building him back up again till he became lost in the bliss of fruition and began to jerk into his kitten, over and over and over until her breast were shaking in his view.

Her lavishing body was bouncing for him so perfectly, he could only lick his lips with his swollen tongue that was attempting to prevent the cotton mouth he was getting, until his mouth was replenished with hers as Elise pushed his shoulders back and began to ride him at a faster pace, making the sounds of their skin meshing to one another, louder.

With each slow and ruthless slam down on top of his cock, Greed matched his groan with Elise's muffled moans until her eyes began to turn into his shade of color, and she moaned his name, "Oh Greed…Greed-, Ah!" He growled at her pleas, and slipped out of her velvet core to pick her back up by her thighs like before, and laid her on one of the pool tables beginning to pound into her again.

When the lamp above beamed over her, Elise screwed her eyes shut from the blinding light, in fear of herself rebirth again like before, but Greed shielded his hand and took out the light bulb to roll it to the other side of the pool table and resume what he was doing before.

She was going to scream by the way he was pulling all the way out and slamming back into her but the Avaricious smashed his lips over hers to prevent her from doing so, mercilessly bruising her to his lips to hide away her muffled moans of pleasure.

The screams slowly started to dim, and again Ellie began to whimper at him and bucking her hips with his. He gladly received the invitation, and gripped her hips tighter; at least the best he could for how slick her skin was getting from all the beaded sweat covering her flawless form. At least in his eyes it was…She was beautiful. Just breathtaking being wrapped around his cock with that secured grip she had on him.

With his mind already gone, one of his hands didn't waste any time cupping her mound and squeezing and rolling the nipple in between his fingers to feel her tight her walls around him and shiver to all the electrifying rapture he was causing her. But Elise welcomed the feeling, and gripped his hand that played with her chest.

Ellie felt like she was already losing to the fight, seeing as how Greed was hit that one spot again, and continued to hit it until she began to pull away from his lips to moan.

Smirking to himself, Greed just continued to watched his kitten fall deeper into ecstasy, watching her mouth open with wonder sounds, and her body shaking to his every movement, now pleading to climax, "I'm-, ah! Almost there!"

"Me too…" The avarice agreed by sucking in her aroused nipple, and placed his now free hand down and over her wet clit. He rubbed and circulated his fingers around sensitive bud and pressed against her heat until she was clenching so tightly, even Greed couldn't hold back the contraction surging through his cock, "Oh no. No, no, it's too much, Greed! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum-, ah!"

"It's okay Ellie…I want you to cum." As he said this, the greedy homunculus licked and bit at her chest before nibbling his way back up to her hungry lips and recklessly let himself devour her lips to have her moans slip pass the gaps.

Once Greed' s tongue plunged in, they're silenced slightly as he rubbed harder against her clit, her walls contracting and drenching his shaft in her essence, and her eyes attempted to screw shut at the overwhelming power getting ready to erupt inside her body, "Damn it...I think I'm gonna lose it..." Feeling his own pleasure take over, a familiar growl rumbled in his throat, and as he came hard, he thrust himself a few more times to make sure she received him properly. He wanted her to be filled with his seeds, even if they weren't producible, he wanted to feel the heat of his thick mass.

In feeling the warmth spread throughout her body, Elise gave a loud mew and arched her back in bliss when she finally came with the homucnulus, knowing that with the very last drop, the kitten had sent Greed the Avaricious into a complete spiral.

They both attempted to catch her breath, enjoying the feel of their own essence heating them, and the feel of their high slowly dropping.

But Greed wouldn't have that, not with the way he was bestilled within his panther, still hard, and prepared for another. Suddenly, all while Elise was finally catching her breath, she felt her limp body begin to move again.

She felt a rock hard length still going strong and rough inside her, causing her to gasp out at the new feel of Greed begining their session all over again, "A-Ah!...Ah! G-Greed…?"

"Heh, I can't help it…I'm a greedy bastard…And I can't get enough…"

"I haven't even recovered yet." She laughed gently only to feel him give one big thrust to make her clench around him, and speed up to hear her voice volume dryly.

"Mm…" He licked his lips at the sight of her cheeks flushing at his quickness, "That's the benefits of being a homunculus…We don't get tired so easily… And besides, your body seems to be enjoying it…"

In a swift move, he turned her on all fours without ever leaving her and pulling her face back to meet his lust filled gaze, "This mouth up here…" The hand that once played with her clit ran into her mouth, let her take a taste of herself while he watched her with intensity, "Could take a lesson from the one down there, huh?" His hand on her waist began to look for that sensitive spot again, and when he did, she indeed clenched around him trying hard not to moan until Greed shoved his tongue into her mouth, and forced her into a deep tongue lock, watching her eyes begin to tear up from the repercussions of his hungry, coarse demands…

* * *

><p>From upstairs, everyone might have been asleep, but for some odd reason, Dorchetto had woken up to the sight of Martel's back turned to him. She might've slept soundly, but Dorchetto could tell she was on guard, which made him smile, until he heard a small noise from downstairs.<p>

He could tell by the sound of it, it was most likely Greed and Elise coming home late…

Suddenly, the sound got closer. He could slightly hear panting, and muffled noises of sorts. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what it was, but as the scent got stronger, he could tell by the smell of their sweat that something was going on.

"Heh, bout time." He mumbled to himself before wrapping his arm around the snake to feel her push up into him with a small yawn.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before suddenly Elise's now occupied room began to make creaking and bumping sounds against the wall. It started slowly like they were shuffling around, then the bed began to make a more rhythmic noises. Slow at first, then it boomed, startling now both Dorchetto and Martel, "What the hell was that?"

Before the pup could answer, the sounds of Elise's moans began to surface, causing both of them to laugh out loud, "Oh wow, poor kitty."

"I don't know about that. I think she's enjoying it." Martel replied placing her chin on her crossed arms looking Dorchetto who merely grinned back at her, "Yeah, a little too much. Nobody human would be able to take that kind of punishment and live to tell about it." He laughed.

"What was your first clue?" Again the two went silent listening to the two go on through out the night…

"Ugh, what time is it?" Martel looked to the clock and then laid her head against her arms to close her eyes, "3:00."

"Oh boy…It's going to be a long day today…I can feel it." Martel snorted at Dorchetto, and leaned over to kiss him, shutting him up instantly and she slowly scooting closer to him as humanly possible before straddle his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well, then I guess we'll just have to just make the best of it, now won't we?" He smirked against her lips, and quietly chuckled, "Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." She corrected, smirking to make her pup smile nervously with a sweat drop, "Heh, oh yeah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter XI: Capture of the Younger Brother <strong>_

_It's so close you can almost taste it_

_Immortality was just around the corner…_

Now the question still remains, "Just how _did_ you get your body?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay now that we're all done drooling over Greed, oh wait..I think I got some on my chin...Anyways, I hope you all liked it, the next one will be out just as soon as I finally bring out the Missing Keepsake chapter. I promise I'm almost done with it, I'm just trying to find a way to end it, so be patient it'll be out soon! BYE! :3<em>**


	12. Chapter 12 Capture of the Young Brother

**Hello hello HELLO! I'm back from the dead and I've come to give you more story time Yay me! Sorry it took so long I had major writers block, and I didn't want to end the first Greed so soon. So in light of the situation I decided to make the meeting of the Brothers longer and another small mini lemon in the beginning, so I hope it was worth the wait and I'm sorry it took so long -_- Pwease forgeeve my tardiness!**

**Also, the title may be a teeny tiny bit different but it's only b/c I couldn't fit the entire thing in the little box they give you, so I apologize for that too. **

**Next story I've decided to update is that Ling story L&L, or Letters and Loopholes, which ever's easier to read lol :3 OH! And if anyone is interested, I have the link to a Greed Video I made. Although the song has been already used in the same context, I couldn't think another song that hadn't been used on the wonderful wonderful Sin, but all in all its in the profile, and go ahead and take a look if you're interested**

**Disclaimer: Screw the Disclaimer! Fight the power! Free the love maaaaaan! sorry... Anyways! On with the Greed things! ADVENTURRRRE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XII: Capture of the Younger Brother<strong>_

* * *

><p>"AH…AH…AH!" Her body was just on fire. She barely had the strength to moan let alone keep her legs from shaking in the air. With Elise on her back digging her nails into her palms until her knuckles turned a ghostly white, she could've sworn she felt herself loosing all sanity to the rough pummeling the Avarice was giving her.<p>

She felt like she couldn't breathe, but Elle enjoyed it the more Greed would slam into her core, letting the sounds of their bodies clashing take the room along with everything else. Over and over again, their moans and pants echoed throughout the room, and it began to become the only thing they could hear in their deep distant world of pleasure.

Greed especially. He came down on the girl with such force that all she could do was cry out for him in ecstasy.

The whole night had been like that, off and on with a little sleep and a lot of what was reoccurring now.

His hands held tight to her wrist, and his body leaned into hers nearly crushing her to him as he began to grind Elise to him, their bodies connected in such a way that she could only give a blissful yet raspy moan when she turned her head away from him.

She bit her lip holding back anymore noises she could make, feeling her body wanting to just erupt with more than she could already handle. She could feel Greed deepening himself the best way he could with each second with his hips coming up to meet hers until Elise couldn't take the heat, "Greed! I feel…I feel like I'm going crazy…please stop-, UGH!" That's all she could seem to call out when she moaned in pleasurable pain, unable to go on finishing what she wanted to say when he began to slowly and unmercifully take control of their movements. His pace that was once fast, immediately changed when he felt the need to savor her next climax.

But it wasn't enough, he needed more of her, more than even last night. He thought….No, he worried that if the ended his sudden emotions for Elise would vanish, but it only made the flame between them burn bright with each touch. God, they both could stop touching each other.

While his hands held her thighs in place, the girl's touched every part of his back as he moved so ferociously. She didn't even know what she was touching any more, all she knew was she could hear Greed's lips close to her ear, and a tongue sliding up the shell of it as he breathed a moan into her ear.

It tickled down her neck causing the goose bumps she was beginning to love with every second passing, "K-Kiss me…Please…" She begged sincerely, her own embarrassment washing over her like the pleasure of his cock embedding her insides until she would belong to no other. And even though her eyes were nearly closed from the thick mass of lust weighing her down, the panther grabbed onto her homunculus' shoulders for dear life hoping that her words weren't too jumbled for him to understand, but before she could say any more, Greed engulfed her mouth with such vigor. He even made a sound of satisfaction when he tasted her tongue, sucking it into his mouth to magnetized their lips in a hard lock.

The further the kiss progressed between them the more the fury in them sky rocketed and the energy and power intensified. Their bodies becoming one like their lips connected by neither love nor lust, just pure passion.

The way they held onto one another, their fingers touching any skin they could muster to get their hands on. Greed couldn't take his eyes off of her expressions, the distorted look of ecstasy and his ears fully turned in to her sounds she made, the way she could barely moan to the dryness in her voice, and the feel of her insides couldn't compare to how incredibly wet and hot she felt.

Although he had to admit, with everyone, he had never had gave so much attention to just one woman. It made his rhythm started off brutal, and rough unable to control the beast that had already unleash itself upon his poor kitten. The bed shook the room, and the wall they abused it with but within seconds it all changed. Everything was driving him crazy, the taste and the smell of them was all so invigorating.

It all changed because of the kiss. It was drowning him in more pleasure than they both could handle. There were no words to describe how her body heat and all around being just felt to him, all he could do was shake softly to her insides perfectly wrapped around him, tightening itself to him making him growl with delight.

Even though now he was slowing down his pace, but never changed his forcefulness, any longer of this and he would surely come inside her.

Greed then pulled away just enough to bite on the girl's bottom lip, and then her chin with a soft graze of his teeth. She groaned pressing her head into the pillow beneath her and her chest to his own until her nipples were rubbing against him, causing her to moan louder when he thrust harder into her, "No…Please-…Don't stop…I can't take it…. I just want to scream." She begged with pleading eyes.

Fuck, that face…

"Then do it…I've been _dying_ to hear it spill from your mouth…" He insisted giving a smirk that only showed an evil intent behind it. That's exactly what he wanted her to do scream out his name, scream until the entire place came crashing down on them.

But her, she just wanted him to stop. He was making her feel beyond repair, as if she would never recover from the high of euphoria. As slow as he was going and impaling his length as far as he could take it, it was just making the desire to howl that more of a reality. She could almost feel in her stomach intensifying with the outlet to want him more and want the feel of the dearest delirium to make her break.

It was unbearably overwhelming for Elise to deny her desire for him any longer. She wanted everything Greed had to offer her. To make her body melt, not like it didn't feel like that already.

Then it happened, Greed ran his hands hard over and up every part of her body, leaving friction marks behind when he finally found her face and cupped it his hands, giving her his warm lips she so desperately needed.

They both made soft sounds of satisfaction and their eyes connected to one another's, showing that they both had the same similar color violet orbs, "That color's really starting to look good on you…" He muttered between their lips before one of his hands sought out her mouth, and spilled it over her lips ever so slowly, feeling the way Elise gasped for air when he had sadly departed from her thick pouting red lips.

Elise was more than saddened by his removal, but before she could make another protest, the Avaricious wasted no time in quickly reclaiming her mouth back to his own. He slid his tongue in with ease, taking the opportunity to dominate her tongue when she parted her lips.

Her sounds might've been muffled but it was clear she was close to cumming. The kiss made their peaks exist even closer, and closer until there was no turning back. Greed could feel her already withering and resisting desperate, covered cry when her legs buckled around him and her walls clenched around him.

She made the most amazing face when she came for him, it was actually too much to bare for the homunculus to handle when he finally came to his own climax. He groaned and pressed his lips harder and harder against hers just like his body that crushed her under him, but Elise only pulled him in tighter to her till even her tail was wrapped around him and with a new pace leading up to his end, his body tensed up and his muscled ached with a full release.

Elise gasped back and arched when she felt his warmth pool throughout her body, "Greed…" She could barely say his name without whispering, she was shaking underneath him, holding him tightly from around his shoulders when she laid her cheek against his ear. One her hands were still tangled in his hair, stroking his head lightly as she blissfully came off the lingering high.

Greed had to admit, he was out of breath as well. Never in his life had he gone the distance he did to pleasure a woman to the brink of insanity, as well as himself. It was purely insane how magnificent and how in sync they were. He may even have to admit that it was the first time he had ever climaxed at the same time as someone else. He began to wonder how anything was this possible for him, until he remembered his motto and smiled down at the panther who seemed to notice it, but he noticed something about her…

Her eyes had returned to green once again, and the smile on his face grew before he began to dangling his lips over hers for a moment and then finally went in for the kiss. She smiled under it, and rubbed her nose against his before closing her eyes and taking in the scent around them.

In finding some sort of strength, the Avarice propped himself on his elbows as much as he could and pulled away a little to give one last small peck on the kitten's lips.

His hands stroke the sides of her head with the tip of his nose nuzzle hers as he gazed into her eyes, the mist of their passion still vibrantly showing through the gorgeous green of her iris's.

No words had been spoken, nor did there need to be any when Greed laid his head in the crook of the panther's neck and kissed the outside of her jaw line, "I…Wasn't too rough on ya, was I?" His husked voice muttered, making Elle wrap her hands around his wrist and nudge his head to the side so she could catch his lips with a small peck, looking back to also catch his eyes with a tender smile, "You told me once before that you and I weren't so different…"

What could he say to that, all he could do was chuckle at her giving her a wide grin, "I'm glad…I'd hate to think I hurt you…" With small move of his hips Greed pulled out with tenderness making sure leave his own mark behind as he slid out. A small noise escape Elle in the process making her face scrunch at the feel, "Mm…"

"Sorry, I had to. I'm sure you're just as stuffy as I am…" Tilting her ears with curiousness, Ellie watched as Greed departed from the bed to open the only small window the girl had near the desk, and hurried back to the bed, covering the awaiting kitten with his arms, and laid his cheek against her head, "There. Now, where were we?" He asked as he turned his lips to her ear and nipped at it to make her shutter.

"Nyu…" The answer made the avarice laugh and pull on the tip of her ear over and over again. His hands followed every curve he could find but never doing more, just enough to caress any skin he could get his greedy hands on, and above all…anything to make the girl fuss under him.

Then he stopped and laid his lips against her head where he had previously laid his cheek, and then rested his eyes with a soft exhale of the girl's scent, "You always smell so good Kitty. I could wake up to your scent any day…"

"Gee thanks." She laughed a little only to suddenly yawn, revealing how truly exhausted she really was as she nuzzled her head into his arms further and began to purr softly, "Falling asleep there, babe?"

"Mm-hmm…You broke me." She joked only getting them both to smile and laugh quietly, until Greed began to think she had the right idea. He was pretty beat himself, and sooner or later they'd have to get up, whether for work or for another round he knew he need some sleep, "I guess I can't say no to that, now can I…?"

After that, everything was almost as if it was a dream to the Avaricious. Next thing he knew Elise had fallen asleep in his arms, and he followed in suit right after without any recognition of it.

Until the father clock in the room began chimed awake the be-stilled homunculus. Greed couldn't even register he was waking up again, but he did notice he was in a different position with his stomach to the mattress and his arms warm under the pillow with the only thing covering his bare ass was a thin lined sheet.

At first, he didn't seem to make out where he was or what was going on around him, all he could register was that he was still very tired from whatever happened last night…Then, it hit him.

Memories began to flicker through his mind like an photo album.

The laughter, the kisses, the touches, the noises, their bodies clashing over and over again….Greed began to even smirk in his sleep searching for the woman he imagined to be next to him curled up like the little kitten she was.

But when he felt nothing but the mattress in his grasp, he opened his eyes to see he was alone.

He lifted himself up with an arm groggily, and scanned the room around him to find the girl completely missing. He thought maybe she was in the bathroom, but when he went to go check, still she wasn't there, "Elise?" There was no answer.

It was only him in that room, and knowing this made him suspicious as to where she could've gone. _What the hell… _He decided to see if she was downstairs of all things, but first, he needed to put on some pants. Once he was done with that he walked down stairs, forgetting about his shirt for now while he continued to wonder where his chimera could've ran off to.

But the closer he got to the kitchen the louder the sound of someone rummaging through the fridge came. His chest began to settle of the worry, but he still needed to make sure it was Ellie.

He pushed his hands into his pockets, and made his way around the bar to slowly peer around the door frame, seeing it was definitely Elise behind the refrigerator wiggling her tail and bottom in rhythm as she hummed to herself.

Greed couldn't really see what she was doing at first but when she straightened herself up, the first thing he noticed was the big shirt she wearing…Well, it was the only thing she was wearing as she gulped down at big glass of orange juice, "Mm, that's some good OJ." She grabbed one more thing out of the fridge before finally closed it, and walked over to the kitchen counter, sitting on top of it to take another sip of her juice…

Then out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a familiar face that made her lips twitch into smile when she placed her cup down on the counter, "Good morning." She said happily, getting the homunculus to chuckle back as he walked up to her.

"And a good mornin' to you beautiful…I was wondering where you went." He tried to play it off like a joke, but he knew better. Actually, he _should've _known better than to think she would've run off after what they had. And it only made him smirk more.

Elise gave him a weird look almost trying to break the puzzle in her head of what he said, until she put two and two together, and shook her head at him, "You thought I ditch you?" She taking another .

"Just a little." He already making himself comfortable between her bare legs, sliding his hands up her knees, and then her thighs to make themselves at home. Just barely could he feel her body heat and with a soft kiss to the girl's lips, he realized she was still fully bare underneath that shirt.

He smirked at the feel of her soft rich skin under his fingers, and pulled away, letting a free hand brush a few strands of her soft mane from her rosy cheekbones. His eyes traced every delicate feature of her face, and then kissed her again and again until he took her legs and wrapping them around his waist as he deepened the kiss with a greedy tongue prying her mouth open.

She didn't mind, Elise welcomed the embrace and the kiss, tilting her head to the side to let her boss get a better taste of her. He pressed himself into her, letting his hands fall back down her legs, and tauntingly rubbed the inside of them until he reached for her hips, and pulled her to his own.

In response Elise gasped and attempted to turn her head away from him, trying to hold back a moan when he began to slowly caressed and massage her soft spots. He admired the shape and then he admire her heart shaped bottom when he rounded the plump skin in his hands and grasped them firmly as he pulled Elle's to him until they were chest to chest.

Damn, and those small noises she made, for him they always made him hard on demand. He began to wonder if there was something wrong with him, but hell there was probably a lot wrong with him. How could he not want to take her right there on the counter is what he was thinking, because he wouldn't deny that he was tempted in doing so, and it only soared higher when she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her tongue across his own until they both began to fight for dominance. Greed won of course, and as a reward the Avarice took his hands from her bottom and ran his hands up against her back and pressed her into him more until there was no where to run.

"Greed…" She breathed trying not to let her voice quiver to his strong grasp.

"Mm-hmm?"

"If we want to finish this, we may need to go upstairs…" She mew when he began to suck on her neck now, not wanting her to interrupt any of this, but all in all he hated to admit she was right…

Before long, Greed had found himself staring up into the panther eyes from her high place on the counter only to hear her asked a very familiar question that seemed to always come between the two, "What?"

This time, Greed didn't answer with 'nothing,' instead he continued to gaze into the girl's bright green orbs and let a smile take his lips. He widened it until his greedy urge to kiss her lips became a needy one, and before he knew it the homunculus slipped a hand through the girl's luscious silky black hair, and grabbed the back of her head like a predator to bring her into another tantalizing kiss.

It started out innocent, but being that it was Greed, he slowly tightened their lip lock until their mouths were crushed against each others, body and all.

And then before long, just as Greed had swooped up Ellie by her legs and picked her up, the two heard noises coming from upstairs causing the kitten's ears to turn up at the sound, and the scent of other people coming down the stairs.

She gasped, pulling back away from Greed to see him a little confused by her reaction, "What's wrong?" Then he saw her face, the color in her cheeks were pale now, and how she swallowed back only made the Avarice cock a brow when he turned to the kitchen door hearing the same thing Ellie did.

"Awe crap…"

"What should we do?" She whispered with worry looking back to her boss as he placed her wobbly legs on the floor, "Well for one, act natural. If anyone asked, we tell them the truth." He replied just as soft and pointing to her juice.

"Simple enough." She said back rolling her eyes to get Greed to smirk and laugh. Yeah, there was no way they could buy it, and they both knew that, "It is, isn't it?" He assured before noticing the girl's ruffled hair, "Hold still." He licked the tip of his fingers and combed through her strands trying to make her look more natural, but unfortunately it was to no avail, "Hmm."

"Hee hee, it's okay I can do it. You'll just make it worse." She laughed maintaining her hair herself this as smiled back up at the Avarice who merely grinned with a devious twinkle in his eye, "I couldn't agree more."

It was then a few of the boys had entered the kitchen chatting and talking about something that finally came into light when they pass through the door. It was quite interesting to hear actually, it was so intriguing the two had looked to the door to see Ulchi and a few others talking about Elise herself, "She's gonna be limping for a month, I tell ya."

"Poor girl, maybe we should already have an ice pack waiting for her." One laughed.

"Yeah huh. Lucky boss of ours I swear. He gets all the good girls."

"This one's a lot different from the others though Ulchi. If I could pick, I'd go with Ellie too."

"Yeah I know, me too. Damn…"

"Oh give it a rest boys the girl's spoken for so all y'all need to cut the crap before-, u-u-h-h-h-h, hi boss." Everyone face went blue on the spot when they came face to face with the people they seemed to be on the subject about, seeing Greed with his bare back turned to them and Ellie in nothing but a large shirt to keep herself covered with a look of shock as her biddy eyes blinked away what she had heard from the boys gossip.

"Good morning boys!" He chimed, "So, you want to continue what you lovely gentlemen were talking about?"

"N-No, sir. It-, well, we didn't-, huh, oh jeez, uh, s-sorry boss. Sorry Elle." Ulchi was rubbing his head in shame and some the others were attempting to walk away or look else where making Greed laugh out loud before looking to Elise who was grabbing for her juice to finish it off.

"Well one thing's for sure…She's definitely a keeper."

"Hey, don't encourage them." The cat thumbing back at the boys, still keeping her raised brow on Greed before he grinned and pulled her up to him by her waist, "What can I say, they're right. In any case, I'm heading back upstairs to get dress, care to join me?"

"Um, sure, let me just get some more juice, I need to get rid of this awful hangover or I'll never last the day."

Everyone just kind of left before spreading themselves out around the place, while Elise grabbed for the entire juice this time and put her cup in the fridge, "I'll just be taking this."

"The whole thing?"

"Why not, I'm a greedy bitch and it's my juice." She retorted walking away with a swig of a the bottle and a smile back at the shocked look on Greed's face. It was absolutely priceless.

He hadn't expected that from her. She of course laughed back at him and in return he did the same shaking his head at her, "My god girl you are a wonder."

* * *

><p>Once the two had made back to the room, sadly, Elise and Greed both got dress for the few preparations they needed to get done before they were going to start their primary mission.<p>

Breakfast.

The homunculus wore his usual get up, and Kitty in a black long sleeve shirt with a red ribbon that tied around her back. It was almost like a dress but underneath, she wore a pair of tight stretch pants, and her steel toes to give herself the advantage in any given situation.

When she turned around to face her boss, Greed was literally gawking at her taste in style.

He definitely liked it.

"Too much?" Her voice suddenly got to him, and he stared back into the kitten's green eyes to see that look of worry pass them. It almost made him forget how insecure she was and with small smirk he walked up to Ellie, and placed her bangs behind her ears, "Not at all." He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and led them both down the hall, "I gotta admit though, I'm starving. What're you makin' for breakfast?"

"Ha! Who said I was cooking breakfast for you?" She asked with hint of humor behind her question, but Greed just laughed back and pulled Ellie closer to him, "I didn't say you were. If you recall, I merely asked what you were _making_?"

"Oh. Well, either way I knew what you meant…And it's a surprise." She stated eyeing, just waiting for him to give in, but he didn't say a word, instead he pretended to look off somewhere else when they got downstairs where half of the crew was already awake and ready to go after their cups of...Whatever.

"Again, we're back."

"Boss!" They all sudden announced. It actually startled Elle a little more than it meant to since her ears were sensitive sometimes. Okay, this time it was the hangover.

"At ease men. Jeez, sometimes I wonder who has the real army, us or the military." Elise sighed jokingly, undoing herself from Greed's grasp so she could get closer to the coffee cup that Martel already had out for her to grab up.

"So, you guys sleep okay?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh-, mm-hmm. We went out for a small walk, then we ended up staying out a little longer than we meant to. Oh, and Greed took me to go see the fireworks. I wish you guys could've came to seen them they were beautiful. I'd never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was something. I think you probably enjoyed that more than anyone, with the lights and everything. Vibrant colors do seem to catch your attention often."

"Hey-," Elle chuckled.

"But in any case, I'm sure the walk home couldn't have been too bad, right?"

"Nope. That was fun too." Elise was trying so hard to sound casual about it, but by the way Martel was smiling Elle was trying hard not to loose her cool. Then, out of paranoia the panther could only wonder if anyone had heard them last night. Which she knew was a no brainer, but she tried hard to not think about it right now and began to focus more on her coffee. _Coffee…_"Mm…So good. You make it?"

"Who else can brew a pot of coffee in this place? Honestly?"

"Heh, you got a point." The panther laughed and continued to drink her coffee in bliss, "No offense Dorchetto."

"Hey, why do you have to say **my** name? Jeez, guy makes a coffee strong as hell and he never hears the end of it." Poor Dorchetto, he had this squeamish look on his face when he attempted to turn away from the two in a huff.

"Just a reminder for you not to make coffee again." The pup fell over in his chair this time, spitting out his coffee into the air above him.

"Ouch." Greed chimed in sitting with his back to the counter.

"On a different note, when did you want to get this day started with the Elrics? We won't have much time if we keep lagging like this…And…I'm kind of antsy to meet them already." The girl jumped herself up and down in her stool, obviously excited to the homunculus that she wanted to get out and do something. He was just surprised at how ready she really was.

"Soon. Boy, you're more hyped about this than I am."

"Well…I'm curious." She admitted leaping over the counter to grab up some seasonings she remembered leaving under the bar.

"Curious? About the Elric's?" He asked his head titled back more to get a better look at the girl's pretty face.

"Yeah…I mean, alchemy…From what I read, the eldest graduated from the academy at the age of 13. Well, he passed that…Exam, I guess? And now he's on a roll getting answer after answer after defeating every enemy in his path. He's so sure on getting his and his brother's body back to normal. He's either really smart or really stupid for doing so, but none the less it only makes me more curious to how my guts he's got to beat the world. To…obtain a philosopher stone. It's just…all so amazing. Those _brothers_ are amazing." She laughed shyly rubbing her head, before sipping a little more of her coffee to hide a blush of embarrassment from everyone, "Sorry, I guess I'm just so ecstatic to know what these boys are like up close. What they're really about. Is it real brotherly love that drives them, or is it just a front to hide a deeper purpose? Everything we've done until now rides on today, so we need to be ready for anything. Right?" After she was done, Ellie looked to everyone around her, seeing that they were staring her down, puzzled, or interested, she wasn't really sure which, but the question only came out, "What? What did I say!"

Now the blush was very apparent now. She was sure everybody could see it, "Hey kitty how long have you been studying about the Elric's?" Roa suddenly asked to everyone's curiosity, "Um…" Pointing at her chin, the girl looked up thoughtfully before going to the back of the kitchen to get some meat and eggs. A man's meal, "I don't know…I started ever since I began reading the newspaper. I got bored and picked up most of the good books from the Dublith's book store already, so I decided to start reading up on the news. That's where I saw their faces." Suddenly her eyes went from the ceiling in ponder, to Greed who was merely listening.

She then smirked and shrugged her shoulders, turning herself to the stove just a couple feet away from where she was standing. She set the meat in the pan, and in the process Elise had come up with an idea.

It was the way Greed was staring at her just now. As much as he was intrigued to know how much she knew about the Elric Brothers, it became clear that the day she had given the crew gifts, and she told Greed her clues on the boys that he was already aware of them…

"So, Greed?" She lifted her head up a little more when she called his name.

"Yeah?"

"When I told you about the Elric's the day I showed you their picture in the newspaper…Did you already know about them?" He smirked at her question and laid a palm under his jaw as he looked at the kitten and the way she was tossing the food around, hearing it sizzle in the pan, and smelling the awesome smell of cooked seasoned meat and fried eggs.

Oh my god could this girl cook, but his mind had to be more on her question at hand, "Well, more or less, yes. I knew about them, but the situation with the younger brother's body? That was news to me. So I guess in a way I did know about them. Just not too much. Thanks to your research Ellie, I was able to come up with this little plan of ours…" His voice was releasing mischief as he spoke, and from just looking out of the corner of her eyes, Elise could already see a long smirk trailing across his lips, "Would you like to hear it?"

At first, the panther wanted to ponder it, considering she was more concentrated in not trying to burn the eggs, but then she decided it wouldn't hurt to hear what he had to say about this 'plan' he talked about.

Kitty turned off the stove, and she turned to face the homunculus with a similar smirk that he like to wear, and pivoted her hands to her hips, "Okay. Let's hear it."

Greed chuckled as he placed his chin on top of his tattooed hand, "How would you like to be the one who brings in the one they call Alphonse, huh?"

"What? Are you serious?" He knew that'd get her.

It made him laugh out loud and lean his head back with a hearty laugh, "Yeah! Why not! You got what it takes, you've survived enough to know how to fight these boys. Don't worry, I'll have Dorchetto, Roa, and Martel go with you for back up. But I want you to bring him to me…"

She didn't know what to say…It was frightening and thrilling all at the same time. Ellie was going to have to bring back one of the Elric brothers, knowing that they wouldn't go down easy. Not without a fight.

But Elise didn't feel fear when she thought of it…She felt an excitement that made her skin crawl and her hear thump in her chest. It had to have been her sense of wanting to play. To get a tasted of a good hunt.

Not only that she did have some advantages, and maybe just by studying the armor suit…She could learn something new, who knew, the possibilities were endless to her.

In the end, the panther nodded her head, and raised her brows with a prideful look in her eyes, "Okay, I'll do it." She finally said getting everyone's face to become surprised, even Greed's.

Until he grinned that chasseur like grin of his and raised his brows with impressiveness to hear the proud answer, "Yeah?"

"Yep. You can count me…I _won't _let you down." That made her boss laugh even more, "Oh, I know you won't doll-face! I _know_ you won't!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Couple Hours Later~<strong>

"Ugh…! Why is this taking so long! I'm bored! And Bido still isn't back yet to tell us anything!" The dark haired kitten was becoming rambunctious already. Not even an hour into the wait and already Elise was swinging her legs off of a broken wall she had perched herself on, and leaped off of it, to start chasing a small lizard she had noticed crawling up the side of another part of the broken wall across from where the panther was sitting.

"Uh, Kitty? He was just suppose to send Alphonse the message, he wasn't suppose to come back and warn us about his arrival. Remember? We talked about it before we all separated." Martel tried to help her friend out with her sudden memory loss, but it only made Elle look up blinking blankly, before finally shaking her head, "Nope."

And Martel smacked her forehead, "Really Kitty? You were standing right there."

"Ha, ha! You'll never get her to remember, because she as too busy paying attention to the sky. Remember?" Dorchetto was trying to be funny, but Martel just sighed and laid her head back against a brick wall she had been leaning against.

"Sorry, he's right. I got distracted." Elise replied, admitting her moment of spacing out.

"And by what? May I ask." Martel asked giving a slyly smile to her cat-like friend who was trying not to look at her, "Nothing."

"A bird." Roa answered.

"ROA!" The kitten's face fell dark with embarrassment.

"Ha ha, you are such a cat sometimes, Elise! It cracks me up!" The pup laughed grabbing his side.

Feeling even more embarrassed and frustrated now, the panther's tail spiked and her ears twitch uncontrollably before Elise looked away and crossed her arms, "At least I don't lift my legs when I pee!"

Doro's jaw dropped, and his face turned a thousand shades of red before he growled, "Hey! I was drunk, it was late at night, and it happened once!"

"None the less it happened." Elle retorted smirking evilly, now butting heads with the dog, "So what now you're gonna throw it in my face any chance you get?"

"Hells yeah. Why not?" She said smirking. Now she was just screwing with him, making his face turn red with embarrassed rage, "Kitty-!" Dorchetto wanted to say more, but a sudden whiff in the air caught his attention, and Ellie's ears decided to go hay wire over the sound of footsteps.

The sound and smell of metal hit them like adrenaline, and soon everyone's senses went off, looking towards what was a suit of armor.

All the chimeras turned to the familiar suit coming towards them and the old factory they had asked the Alphonse Elric boy to meet them at.

"Oh. You're here." Elise didn't even realize she had said anything when the others and her came face to face with the youngest brother.

It was just like yesterday afternoon, and all those times in the newspaper. He really did walk around in a enormous suit of armor, and by the way he walked, it was as if it was nothing. He was walking as if it was natural more than it was heavy, which she sure it was by the size and stature of it.

It was really something to see in person, "Are you the ones who sent me the note?" He asked cautiously repeating back the note he held between his fingers, "I know your secret, come to the abandoned warehouse at the west side of town."

Dorchetto happily answered with a smile, "We sure did. We know quite a lot too."

Sounding serious, Alphonse answered, "I too would like to know what are my secrets."

"Well, in that case, we'll get right to the point. Come with us, and you might learn what you want to know." Roa interjected with a firm feature.

The boy paused, then said, "But, my teacher taught me to never go with strangers."

Then the group paused…

Was he serious?

He wanted to know secrets about himself in exchange for us meeting him and this is what he has a problem with?

_You have to be kidding…_

"How old are you?" Dorchetto asked, sweat drop apparent to the side of his head, only to see the boy respond, "14."

"Well, a 14 year old boy should be able to act on his own, right? So, if you want to be a real man, you got to make your own decisions."

Alphonse thought about it, and glow in his 'eyes' brightened, "You're right I should think for myself!"

"Exactly! So come with us!-," Out of nowhere the metal boy kick Dorchetto in the face, tossing him into the dirt to leave the rest baffled at what they just saw.

Even Elise's mouthed a gape, "Holy crap!"

"Dorchetto are you okay?" The pup didn't answer, but in returned Elise turned to the metal boy to see that he was now on the defense. His fingers pointed outward, and his stance was firm, "After thinking about it…I think I'll just force the answers out of you guys…That's my decision, and mine alone."

That's when Roa stepped in, a look in his eyes that Elise had rarely seen unless he was fighting.

The metal armor boy came at them, charging up as if he was about to strike, but before anything happened, Alphonse ran passed Martel and Roa at the speed of light.

Elise snorted and closed her eyes, slapping her hand over her head as she began to laugh under her breath, "Oh my god you guys…Really? You let him escape?"

"I just can't believe he ran." Martel grumbled.

"Ooh."

"Don't 'ooh!' Roa! We need to capture him! Come on. This way." Elise didn't waste any time, she rolled her eyes and dashed towards the boy.

The others slightly hesitated before following the panther down the narrow path, watching as the boy took sharp turns and jumped over and under broken structures.

"Damn, he's pretty fast." She stated laughing.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD THE ADVANTAGE OF THIS TERRITORY!" Martel barked trying to speed up with the ox just right behind her, "Hmm."

"Jeez Roa is that all you can say right now? Where's Dorchetto?"

"Still behind us. He'll show. Right now what's bothering me is the fact that his armor kid is running around with no intention of attacking." The snake mentioned.

Elise could only agree, "I noticed."

"Hmm, A non-living body with a soul is convenient indeed."

"Huh?" Both of the girl's looked to Roa, "He doesn't feel physical exhaustion, he's planning to keep this up until we're tired, and then he'll finish us." He said.

It definitely alarmed them both, but Ellie was not going to let that happen. She was a homunculus too…If anyone was going to bring him down, she would if the time called for it.

"What an impolite brat." From the side of the kitten, a familiar face came with a mark of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Dorchetto!" The panther cheered still mid-run.

"Finally woke up?" Roa joked.

"Shut up! And how much longer are you girls going to keep running this slow with that ox?" Being cocky, Dorchetto had found his second wave flowing through his veins, "We'll need to intercept and still him if we're gonna win this!"

"Right!"

Dorchetto then looked to Elle with a smile, "Can you hear him anywhere Kitty?"

"No. He's either hiding or he stopped running…Oh look! There he is! I knew I smelling metal, I thought it was just the rusty sewer pipes!" She pointed at happily, and sped off in front of the others.

At first, Al didn't even seem to realize Ellie was already riding upside the closest building to him, but when he heard the soft tapping of her feet, he knew something was off, and turned to meet the panthers eyes staring at him, and smiling, her body swirling around in the air to come down on the boy's head.

Sadly missing her target by just mere inches, the metal suit was able to move flawlessly to the far side away from Elise, "Oh come on, coming with us really isn't as bad as it sounds, I promise." She replied with a perk and standing straight to place a hand on her hip, "If anything, we'll let you in on a few secrets of our own. I mean, isn't that the laws of an Alchemist? Equivalent Exchange?"

"Maybe so, but I'd rather fight than give myself up so easily." He said determinedly, standing his ground with a stance she hadn't never seen before.

She also seemed saddened by his answer, but tried to do things the nice way. Now, she only had one option, and smirked at the boy, "Well, I admire your spirit, but unfortunately for you that's not an option."

Elise lowered her head with her eyes still on the armor as she raised a hand up into the air, and extended out a hand to put out a flat palm to the boy.

She didn't smile nor did she smirk, she was too busy trying to find that power hiding deep within the pits of her being, searching for the moment she could sense it. Suddenly she closed her eyes, and like a flash of light behind her lids, Elise opened her eyes again to find the boy already up in mid air.

Alphonse hadn't seemed to notice since he was too busy staring back at Ellie. Until he looked down at the ground and found himself froze in time.

No, he was literally frozen in the air, "What…? What did you do!"

"Just a little trick I learned. Tell me, can you move?"

"Uh, no…"

"Of course not. I think this job was a little too easy…It's no fun if I can't play with my pray." She mentioned looking back at her friends to see they were just waiting around for their chance. But out of anyone Dorchetto was the only one to ask, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just closed my eyes and-, whew, he's heavy-, it was just a thought. I played it back in my head and presto, this happens."

"Incredible…They really did give you telepathy…What a trip."

Somehow while Elise held up her victim in the air, his unlimited strength tried hard to budge and struggle against her grip, grunting and growling as it began to actually work against her.

A sudden pulsating exhaustion began to vapor from her body. Little by little her head began to ache and her body began to feel weak, "Damn it, I might not have the strength I thought I had to hold him up like this…He's struggling too much." Then the panther's eyes closed tight, "Crap…Guys! I-, I can't…" She strained.

"It's alright Kitty, drop him!" Immediately Elise calmed her mind, but in doing so it sounds like a wave of vibrations shaking and numb the inside of her skull with an immense amount of pain. Luckily Roa was there to grab her up before she fell back against the ground, and with steady legs Elise regained her lengths and head in the mix of it all, "Thanks Roa…"

"Don't mention it Ms. Elise."

It was Dorchetto's turn now, he came at the boy with each thrust of his sword, but unfortunately the boy was able to dodge them all, he moved from left to right a great speed, and took an opportunity to throwing the pup's face into the ground again just like before.

Until Martel stepped in and opened up the boy's head when Dorchetto took a shot at cramming the tip of his blade through a small nook in the boys helmet. The snake looked deep inside the dark emptiness and happily plunged herself into the suit of armor's body, "Mind if I cut in?"

"EWWW! You're inside me! Get out of me! Get out right now!"

"Oh no, I kind of like it in here."

"See I'm not the only one who gets carried away with their animal instincts." Someone muttered tiredly leaning her head against what felt like a pole. She wasn't really sure at this point.

"You say something Elle?" Dorchetto was rubbing his neck as he stood back up on his feet, which made the kitten look back at the wound pup, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking how fun this was. How much we should do it again sometime." She laughed weakly before she winced at the major headache she was getting. She was really getting sick and tired of these things, they could seriously ruin a day of fun.

"Yeah right…"

The two chimera's on the side line both looked to see Roa who now entered the scene, throwing down the armored boy onto his chest plate, and into the dirt, headless. The ox held him there pinned now, no longer could the boy move with two chimeras restraining his strength.

There wasn't much more Al could do now…He was surely captured.

Elise noticed his head on the ground to the side of her feet, and picked it up with wonder in her eyes.

She looked at the front of it, and studied its shape and artistic features they had made on this suit of armor, probably from long ago. It was definitely older than she was, and after observing the metal helmet, the kitten looked to the boys boy, noticing the crest deep within the boys body.

It was odd, knowing that the moment she looked at it, a small glimpse of the boy's past passed through her eyes…But, the she could sense that the boy couldn't remember anything about what happened on the night he was put in the armor…

"Elise, you ready to go?" Dorchetto put a hand to his friend's shoulder, almost sensing the change in her attitude, and energy, "Elle?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay? Where'd you go?"

"Crazy." She simply put, "Now can we go, please? We should tried to get out of sight before someone spots us." With that, Elise started to walk off without looking back at the baffled pup, but then she nearly went bow legged when the feel of dizziness began to take over. She was lucky she to have Dorchetto already there to catch her, because without him wrapping an arm around his neck, she would've surely made a fool of herself, "Heh, sorry."

"Ugh…You know, you'd think you would be a lot calmer after getting laid…"

"What was that!" She exclaimed pinching his cheek bones.

"Ah! I didn't say anything! Stop pinching me!" He pinched back until it began to become a pinching contest, "No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Then Shut up!"

"_**You**_ shut up!"

"No _**you**_ shut up!"

"How about _**both of you **_shut up!" Martel called out from Alphonse immediately making the two and even Roa and Alphonse jump.

"Yes ma'am." After the two ceased their bickering and had finally calmed down, Dorchetto suddenly needed a question answered from the mentally tired panther, "So, what happened back there?"

"I don't know…" She breathed, "I guess anything over 50 pounds I can't handle just yet. After all, the wound is still fresh, it may take months for me to get this down…"

"Ah, don't worry about it, we'll help you out with that…Who knows maybe the hangover just got in the way of it all." He laughed getting Elise to do the same.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." It might've been Elise's first time ever really using her ability in this situation, but she had to admit it was worth the thrill and the capture of the youngest Elric brother.

Because of her friends, she was able to pull it off. Just to think that without them, she'd be nothing…

* * *

><p>Back at the Nest, the group had made their way deep into the basement where most of the men had their brawls or whatever the hell it was they were always doing down there when Ellie wasn't occupied with something else, and since it was the only place they could hide, it was the only quiet place to wait for Greed to join them.<p>

In the mean time, the panther put an ice pack to her head while she twiddle her fingers with her left hand in the air singing the itsy bitsy spider song in her head. She was making all the hand motions like she remembered as a kid, but since one hand was to her head, she was only doing it with one hand, which got everyone's attention as she continued to hum to herself, "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh-, sorry. Bored. I'm starting to hate the waiting game."

"I've noticed. Sorry, she's been like that all day." Dorchetto mentioned to Alphonse as if the girl couldn't hear him, but in return all he got was a glare and twitching ears from the panther, "I haven't had my chocolate today, and I'm bored, so either find me some chocolate or I'm going to keep playing itsy bitsy spider with my fingers!" She wasn't really yelling per say, but giving out the idea that she really, really wanted chocolate right now.

"Then go get it, it's in the fridge isn't it?"

"Yeah…But I shouldn't leave my post." She explained innocently her ears bent down in shame, and her fingers poking at one another.

"Oh go get. We'll be fine down here. Besides, you'll be coming back, right?"

"Eh…" She didn't feel too sure about, but after a second of pondering she agreed it was time to go get it. She hadn't been feeling right after that experience at the warehouse. Honestly, she was still thinking about it, and when she came to the conclusion she really needed it, she left to go get the chocolate, and came right back down stairs with the sweet victory she so desperately craved.

"Better?" Roa asked somewhat smiling at the delight glimmering look Elise wore on her face as she nibbled on a small piece.

Of course when she heard him speak she looked over as if she was caught, but then smiled back, "Yep. Much better."

For a good minute it fell silent, Dorchetto began to flip his sword in the air, and Elise was half way down with her candy bar before she suddenly began to look over at Alphonse.

She couldn't really help now that she could get a good look at him. From the marked symbol on his shoulder to the detail in the helmets eyes, mouth, and anything else she could observed.

Suddenly, the boy noticed and turned his head to her.

Elise of course, jumped and pretended not to noticed as her ears fell down to the back of her head, "Um, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude," He started softly, his voice not as booming with threat, but gentle as if timid, "But I'm curious about something. Those ears…And the tail… Are they real?"

Finding her eyes connecting to the boys she felt no harm in telling him and smiled almost unnoticeably to him, "Yes."

"But how?" He asked, "What _are_ you guys exactly?"

No one answered at first, and Elise wasn't sure if she should really answer since he was considered the captive.

Then the green eyed girl shifted her eyes up to the ceiling in thought, suddenly coming up with an idea. A trade if you will, "I'll tell you what I am…But only if you let me see what's inside you." When she said that Al was silent, and her eyes caught sight of his head looking down at the floor, as if pondering it.

Then he answered back looking back to her, "Sure-, O-okay. But why?"

"Yeah there's really nothing to see Elle." Martel remarked, "Besides the fact that there's a red symbol in here, that's about as much as you're going to see. Although his body is pretty cool."

Elise wasn't really listening to her friend, but she was interested in that mark she had mentioned. She stood from her seat, on the floor, and made her appearance in front of the boy.

She laid her hands on her knees and lowered herself to his level, ke him a smile, not at being firm or mean about her curiosity, in fact she was being awfully sweet about it which made the others a little curious themselves, "May I see it?…The mark?"

She heard a small sound from him, like a gasp hitching, "Y-You're not going to touch it are you? If you do-, I could…" Already the girl could tell by his tone that the crest was very sensitive, and it actually was what probably bind him to the suit.

No, she was for certain that's what it was. She could feel it, "No of course not. I just want to see…" She confirmed with a gentle voice.

Alphonse still seemed hesitant, but in return he only sighed and shook his head, "Do I really have a choice?"

"Mm…With me, yes. But with my boss? Probably not. Either way someone's gonna open you up." She replied trying to be a little cheerful to ease the boy's state of mind.

And in the end, it did work.

Alphonse leaned forward, indicating that it was alright, and Elle pulled off the helmet. His head.

She stayed as gentle as her words, and when she looked inside she waved at Martel who just shook her head at her, and then the panther noticed the seal. It was almost like the shape of a star with very multiple ends, with a circle in the center of it and strange looking upward hook on the inside of it.

It was certainly alchemy from what she could tell, but what really impressed her was that the crest was made out of blood, "Amazing…It's so…Incredible. I've never seen anything like this before."

After looking it over, memorizing the details of the design until she was satisfied and sat down cross legged in front of him, "You are definitely amazing. I'm surprised the military hasn't already made something like this."

Alphonse stayed silent. He was too busy watching Elise play with the feather on top of his helmet as if she was brushing through his hair as she too stared down at his head that laid between her legs.

"So, now can you answer my question?"

"Oh! Right! About what I am. Well-, it's kind of complicated for me, but all in all I am part chimera." She chirped, but didn't seem to notice the different demeanor in the boy, until she looked back at him and smiled.

"You all are?"

"That's right." Martel responded smiling to herself, "Elise here was combined with a cat. Well, a panther. Me? I was merged with a snake."

Alphonse seemed even more surprised by this. The youngest of the chimeras only shrugged her shoulders, and gave an awkward smile, "She's right."

"No way, that's impossible for a perfect chimera to be a success! Not even the Military-,"

"You shouldn't listen to everything the Military tells you kid." Elle spat, feeling a tiny bit of anger towards his words. But the boy could tell that the girl was most indeed serious, and soon enough, the panther kept her calm and sighed as she stood on her feet to attempt to put his helmet back.

When she placed it on his shoulders, her hand stayed glued to the top of his head as she began to take the conversation to a more lighter sense, "Sorry. I'm not use to people thinking that I'm a liar. So I guess it's a first, but none the less kid…We **are** chimeras whether you believe us or not."

"S-sorry. I-I'm just in shock. I've never heard of a successful chimera. Especially ones that can take on the appearance of humans."

"Well, we were part of the Military ourselves. Half of us were already dead or close to it when they decided to take us down in the labs and turn us all into what we are today. Well, except you Elise, you got the short end of the straw."

"Don't remind me Doro."

"Wait," Al said, "What do you mean short end?"

Both Dorchetto, Roa, and Martel all looked to the panther, who merely fiddled with her finger nails, then she looked down at a piece of chocolate that was looking up at her, and stuck it into the inside of the wall of her mouth, "Well…Unlike these guys, I wasn't even part of the Military…My mother and father-, they were doctors, and-, well, here I am!" She chimed trying to smile to hide her pain, but Alphonse didn't seem to buy it.

Even if she was just smiling through it all, he thought it was just awful to hear that the girl's own parents had used her as a test subject.

"How cruel." He said sadly.

"Preach it my brother." She sighed laying her hands behind her head as she chuckled, "But, compared to the many failed experiments, we were the ones that lived…And those bastard scientist didn't give a damn about how we felt, they just looked at us as lab rats."

Elise could only laugh softly as she walked over to Dorchetto, and laid an elbow on his knee, "We would've died in these bodies if we were left there…"

"What a bizarre life, huh." The pup laid his head against the wall trying to make himself more comfortable, and the armor boy just watched the two, taking in the all the information he had given him.

Still, Alphonse only had one question, "So, Mister, what were you combined with?" It was obvious he was asking Dorchetto, but he just smirked and sat up to grin at him, "Take a guess."

"Just wait until he lifts his leg to pee." Elise muffled loud enough for Alphonse and Dorchetto to hear. Especially Dorchetto, "I told you you brat, it only happened ONCE!"

"Yeah, yesterday…" She muttered looking away.

"Wait so you're a dog?" Al suddenly asked.

"Yep. It's a pretty convenient body."

"You guys seem to be pretty positive about this." Dorchetto kept that smile on his face as he laughed between his teeth, "Heh, a little too positive. It's way better than being in that boring lab."

"Being in the cell was even worse boredom." Martel mentioned.

"I'm kind of glad I was asleep through most of it." Elise popped in.

"Ha! You were in a coma lady."

"Same difference."

Suddenly, the door came to an open, and Elise was startled and jumped back a few steps to see her boss standing in the door way with the rest of the chimeras following behind him, "So, this is the famous Alphonse with the metal body, correct?"

"Yes sir."

The Avaricious didn't waste anytime making his way over to Alphonse, but he stopped in front of Ellie first to watch as she put an ice pack to her head. He stared at her knowingly and he reached out to grasp her chin as he gave it a soft rub, "I heard what happened…You alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured smiling, "Just a headache. I guess I must've pushed myself too far. Sorry, I thought I had it." She suddenly looked disappointed and attempted to look down in shame, "I feel like I sort of failed you boss, I'm sorry."

"Hm, not at all doll. You did very well." With another quick small rub of his thumb, the Avaricious turned his attention back to Al, and took a couple steps towards him to place a hand on top of the boy's head, "Nice to meet ya kid." Then, just like Elise had previously done, he removed the boys' head to take a better look inside.

He could clearly see the seal that bind his body to the armor suit, "Oh wow…Cool, you really are empty." He then placed the boy's head back where it belonged, and straighten himself in front of Alphonse, smiling, "By the way, my name is Greed. Let's be friends, eh?"

Apparently, the boy was more interested in the man's tattoo than his words. "You have an Oroborous tattoo?"

"Huh? Oh, you know about this?" Greed was looking at the back of his hand slightly intrigued by the boys' knowledge of his tattoo. He didn't expect the boy to already know about them already, but apparently his was wrong.

"Yeah, well I met a stranger with that in Central." The boy replied.

"Oh, so you've already met the guys have you? Which one? Lust? Sloth? Or maybe it was Envy…Oh well, no matter." It didn't seem to matter to him, and the only thing that Alphonse could do was stare back when Greed came eye level with the armored suit, "So, Alphonse is it…? Tell me, what's it like having an immortal body?"

Al didn't answer, instead he asked a question right back, "How do you know about me?" He asked.

But Greed just laughed out loud, and pressed his elbows against his thighs, "How do I know? It's kind of hard to stop gossip kid. As much as some things are meant to be kept confidential, you just can't stop people from talking, or looking in the newspaper." He made almost an unnoticeable wink towards his kitten and when Elle did see it, she tried to pretend that she didn't see it.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" Greed tilted his head to Alphonse, and grinned lightly as he stood up from his squatting position, and laughed even more, "Well, it's very simple. I want to know how to Alchemize, and stabilize a persons soul to an object…After all, I am the reincarnation of Greed: I want money, status, women, power, and of course, I want immortality." He then pointed a finger at Al's chest, and smiled widely, "And you have that possibility." He added.

"Huh? I do?"

"Yep. And if you cooperate, we won't have to dissect you to get the answer I want." He warned, threat running through his voice like chills down the panthers back. His voice was unusually eerie which left the her more or less on edge for some reason.

She assumed it could only be her animal instincts sensing the homunculus terror. Hell, she could hear it in her head for god sakes, inside and out.

Then, her attention turned to Alphonse again when she noticed his hands fiddling between his legs, his unbounded hands, holding what look like a piece of chalk as he drew on the floor, and suddenly pressed his hand to the ground.

It was like controlled electricity came up from the Alchemic symbol he made, and like nothing the ground morphed into a fist, and targeted Greed ribs. Elise gasp out of shock not expecting the boy to do something so rash as alchemy and attack her boss in the process.

But with a jump back, she looked to Greed to make sure he was alright…

Of course he was, he was grinning and immediately used his shield to crumble the destroyed floor against his chest, "Ha! Not bad kid! That was pretty good! But! It'll take more than few cheap tricks to take me down. But if you really want to kill me, you'll have to try something a little more drastic…"

_Cover your eyes doll. I don't need you to see this_

Greed seemed to feel the girl's discomfort from the corner of his eyes and looked back at her to see that her face was somewhat worried. But soon after getting a more reassuring look, the kitten slowly covered her eyes with her hands.

She wasn't sure what he was going to do or what was about to happen but from what she caught from the trails of his mind, he apparently was going to do something that she wouldn't want to see. But?

She waited…and waited…

Until she heard a loud thud, and another that sounded like something had hit the ground.

She spread her fingers apart to take a peak. Even though Greed told her to close her eyes, she sensed something was wrong. She could smell blood. A lot of it. How could she resist? She had to look.

Then she saw it.

She saw Greed lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and no face. No head. The girl's hand clapped over her mouth to hide the appalled noise she created by the sight and when she shut her eyes, she could already feel her own eyes watering. And even though she was aware of Greed's own regeneration power, Elise's heart felt as if it had dropped off a ten story building, like it had stop from just seeing him in that condition. It mortified her.

She then heard Alphonse ask why Roa had done such a thing to his own ally, but before the Ox could answer, Greed had slowly began to regenerate himself.

His skull, eyes, nerves, and muscles to his face-, everything was being restored as it once was. Of course, that couldn't have felt too good to Greed, and once he was conscious the Avarice cracked his neck back in place, and blew out the extra blood stuck up in his nose, smiling all the while like it had never happened.

Alphonse had to have been bewildered by this, "Well, that's one life. Hey Roa, how about trying to be a little more elegant next time huh?"

"Sorry about that."

"Immortal? No, that can't-,"

"Oh but it can, kid. Well, a body like mine isn't exactly immortal. You know what a homunculus is right?"

Al began to think as he spoke, "An artificially made human."

"Yep, and I am built sturdier than most, I mean I am over 200 years old, but I can _still_ die." Greed assured.

"That's impossible."

"Heh, as I've told people time and time again, nothing is impossible. Your existence as well as ours proves that, does it not? Living with only your soul and nothing else. I say its only fair that you tell me your secrets since I've told you mine. So tell me, how _did _you get your body?"

Al hesitated, looking down as his soul filled with disappointment, "I can't. I don't really remember how I got in this body. All I can tell you is that another person-,"

"Your brother." Elise suddenly intervened stopping the boy in his sentence, "What? H-How could you-,"

"I have been reading up on your and your older brother you know. And considering your brother's name is Full Metal, I take it for being an Alchemist he has some pretty interesting tricks up his sleeves. Right?" Alphonse was baffled.

What could he say to that?

"So, you've been stalking us?"

"No, not stalking, I just read the newspaper." Hearing that made some of the others laugh since they all knew what she was talking about, and once it settled Greed again stepped in, "So, where is your brother anyway?"

"W-Well…" He trailed off suddenly. Everything went silent but on demand, Elise brain shut down, and began to hear the sound of Al's thoughts somehow portraying themselves out from his own soul, _I can't let them know that he's out of town…He should be back within-,_

"A couple hours…" She didn't know how, but her mouth moved with his words. Of course, she had yet to see the look on everyone's face when she whispered those words.

"Kitty?"

"His brother will be here soon. Apparently he's out of town." She told them, only to make eye contact with Greed who seemed to understand what she was talking about. Or should it be, what she had done to get that information.

"Ha ha! Well! It seems you're withholding information from us…"

"It doesn't matter…It's not Brother that you have to worry about right now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

There was a small silence. It quickly turned from that to a loud sound of punching and booming from outside the hall of the basement. Then with an electric spark that everyone had witnessed before it shot up from the floor and around the wall itself to create a doorway that suddenly appeared before the chimeras and their boss.

It opened, and a strange unfamiliar woman appeared.

Well, to the others she was a mystery, since many of the men stayed in hiding, but to Elise it seemed that she had recognized her from somewhere. At first, she thought maybe she had met her in town before, or maybe ran into her in the market place.

The kitten looked her up and down and then recognized the tattoo the woman wore on the right side of her breast, and instantly it clicked, _Wait a minute…Is she…?_

"Teacher!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIII: Bond Between Enemies<strong>_

_While introductions are made _

_There is still a piece missing to their puzzle_

_But in the meantime, Ellie begins to become more acquainted with enemy and learns how much they're not so different…_


	13. Chapter 13 Bond Between Enemies

_**I'm SSSSSOOOOO sorry for the long await of ch.13! Alot has happened and with me moving to a new place. My OWN place, it's been hectic to find any time to do this. Not only that, recreating a chapter from an episode takes time and rememberance of what happened as I add in my own spins and twists. It wasn't easy...Okay alittle easy. Either way it's here and we're queer, get use to it! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I will attempt to get out the 14th as soon as I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: This chapter is based on one of the episode, some of this isn't my work but the work of the author of Full Metal Alchemist I also dont own Greed although we all have a bit of him inside us...heh heh**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bond Between Enemies<strong>_

"Teacher?" Elise mumbled to herself when she looked between Alphonse and the mysterious woman.

_It was their teacher. Of course, she was the woman we saw the day they arrived! _She had seen her a few times running through Dublith with a big burley man that was constantly at her side, and they seemed to have a marital relationship going on.

Immediately, Elise was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed her chimera friend Ulchi being throw in her direction.

"AH!" The panther ducked flabbergasted that one of her friends were literally being thrown at her and straight at the younger Elric's body, knocking out the man but doing little affect to Al. Elise was just more happy that she had fast reflexes and great peripherals to dodge Ulchi. She couldn't say the same for him though, he was out cold.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GETTING YOURSELF KIDNAPPED!" Alphonse was distraught, all he could do was shiver in fear.

Unlike Greed who was only staring down the woman like she was nuts…

"I-I'm sorry teacher! But these guys are chimeras…and their boss is a homunculus!"

"What?" The woman's eyes widened to the new discovery, looking at each and every one of them.

"Hey, don't ruin all my fun kid." Greed pouted as he suddenly looked to Elise who was looking back and forth frantically, "Heh, she's got you on your toes doll you're jumpier than a grasshopper." He laughed.

"Whatever! I just wasn't expecting the unexpected." Greed didn't seem to care that she wasn't ready for the surprise, but he was more than happy on the inside to see that Elise had dodge the attack flawlessly.

"So, you're a homunculus…" The woman had announced and made herself known, her voice filled with not so much enthusiasm but being intrigued.

But Greed just smiled proudly, "Well now that the cats out of the bag…Why yes, you can call me Greed, at least that's what everyone else does."

"Is that right? Well I'm so glad that you could take such great care of my pupil, but I'll be taking him back now."

Was this woman being serious? If she was, Greed only chuckled at her request and refused it, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh? Is that so?" Her hand was almost unseen when she punched Greed directly in the face. It would've been something unpredicted, but since Greed was no ordinary man, his shield had somehow blocked the teacher's punch.

Elise could only cringe, "Owe. That had to hurt." She laughed slightly, more out of sympathy for the woman's hand. The kitten could see the strain in her face, and the grin on the homunculus' face.

"I swear lady, you sure like to do things without warning don't you…?" He trailed chuckling, "So tell me, your fingers must be hurting, huh? I assume you must've broken one or two of them from that." He laughed under his breath just before the woman moved away quickly.

But unfortunately Greed attempted to attack back to show her what she was dealing with. His shield covered his entire arms from finger to his cheek where she had struck him, "Give me a break." He laughed, "I'm not about to fight a woman. It's not my style."

"I think I'm just more surprised by your body. It's pretty impressive." She commented obviously taken back by Greed's unique skin.

"You _could_ say that, after all it's not like you could scratch me with a weak attack like what you just did." He remarked back his hands immediately making contact with his waist as he studied his opponent.

But the woman had noticed Elise instead, making eye contact with the girl as they stared back at one another, Ellie being more curious and uncomfortable by the woman's intent stare, before the teacher glared, "And what about your friend there? I take it she's one of your chimeras?"

"Well…More or less actually. You see this pretty little thing here is my pride and joy." He announced it so happily and wrapped a sly arm around Elise's open hips, "She's the new hybrid the white coats up in Central were working on…" He trailed off, and stared back at the two, just waiting to see their expressions, "She's the first _combined _homunculus."

"Greed!" Elise whispered harshly when she heard him actually reveal her true identity. Not like it was really a secret but wasn't that a bad idea to tell the enemy things like that? Elise thought it was. When she looked back at Alphonse and his Teacher they stood frozen and impaired, the shock repelling from their bodies while they tried hard to keep their cool. Well, the teacher did anyway, "A combined…what are you saying she's both?" She asked.

"No! There's no way that could happen! And even if she was really a hybrid, what would they combined her with?" Alphonse might have not meant it in disregards but the girl took offense to his tone, and huffed, "A panther." She interrupted.

Everyone looked to her, even Al who more than recognized the sad look in her eyes, "With having a philosopher stone as my core, they decided to do more with me than just keep me as one of their pet chimeras. I was barely alive when I got out of Lab 5, okay? I was almost dead, literally!" Irritancy lingered in her voice, but her voice refused to amplify it, instead she stayed quiet after that and only looked to the two with a gaze of remembrance. They could tell she was reminiscing on the past, some thing that filled her stomach with disgust, and theirs as she went on, "They took me from my home, turned me into a chimera…But they didn't stop there. They did so much more…So much…You couldn't even begin to comprehend what hell I've had to go through to be alive…"

There was a soft pause before Al responded back with just as much of a heavy heart as Ellie's, "You're wrong. I do know." There was more heaviness in the air when he said this, "My brother and I, we two went through our own hell to get where we are. For him, probably even more for what he had to sacrifice to keep me alive." Well, guess he did understand what the meaning of the word hell meant, and yet, he couldn't tell her anything else about him and his brother.

Between the two, he assumed that she probably did have it worse, being stripped from the home she knew, and being killed to be reborn again into something not even human anymore.

It seemed that they both had a hell they did ask for. What was once a human, was now a creature of the unknown. The Damned. Whichever to the chooser.

The dark haired woman, their teacher observed Elise again, keeping whatever thoughts was going through her mind to herself before she turned to Greed, "So, any other surprises we should know about?"

"All I want is to know how this boy was transmuted. In return I get to show them how to make a homunculus, and everyone goes home happy. What do you say?"

"You want a trade?" She asked slightly cut off. It was as if he had completely changed the subject. They may have not known why but the others knew. Ellie didn't know why either, but the reasons were obvious. He didn't like seeing her upset, and her past was one of those things to upset his kitten.

"That's right. The law of equivalent exchange, it's the only way to get a bribe done peacefully." He replied with arms wide open, but the teacher gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"You expect me to listen to _**you**_? I don't make deals with criminals!" She bellowed harshly.

"Teacher please! Just go get brother!" Now the tone in Alphonse's voice was stern, and demanding. Even his master when silent over it, "This… This is what we've been looking for. Our chance to learn more. Please teacher, he'll know what to do."

Greed, Elise and the chimeras all waited for the woman to make a move. That silence she was giving was becoming awkward to the panther all too much considering the pauses in between conversations was starting to get old, and before Elise finally popped, the teacher spoke. "Fine…" She said, and turned to leave out the way she came in.

"W-Wait…You're not going to fight us? That's it?" The panther asked a hand waving lazily behind her until the woman stopped a step away from the door, and glared back at everyone who was in the proximity of the suit of armor.

"Don't you get me wrong little lady, be for warned, if you so much as hurt any part of him, I will do nothing more than obliterate everything here!" Of course, Greed could only shrug, not even a flinch of any kind came from him, although everyone else in the room merely had their tails between their legs when she finally left.

There was no doubt about that woman was scary as all hell, and Elise knew she would be good on her word…She heard it loud and clear.

"That's some teach you got there kid." Greed praised the boy as he patted his back.

"Thanks…" Was all he could reply a sweat drop hovering over his metal head.

In all of this, Elise was only paralyzed by what the woman said. How she looked.

She meant every word, and just like their teacher, she was just like the panther. That looked her eyes when she threatened them was the same one Elise remember having on her own face when she protected Greed from the homunculi.

It was interesting to see herself in another body, and in respecting her words in protecting the ones she cared for, the panther smiled contently and closed her eyes to take everything, including the calmness that filled the air again, "Well, not to break up the sad silence guys, but what now?"

"We wait." Her boss replied with a simple tone, and squatted down next to the armor boy, "So, is he suppose to be coming today?"

"Uh-, who? Oh! Brother…Yeah. He'll be here. Just you wait." Greed liked the answer he got and smirked down at the boy before patting his head to take a seat in one of the folding chair, "Well I hope it doesn't take long, I'm starting to get parched just from this whole run around."

Suddenly Greed looked up to the ceiling in thought, and looked to Elise, giving her a thumbs up, "This day just keeps getting better and better. I'm going for some scotch, want a drink beautiful?"

She couldn't help but smile and flipped her ears up happily, "Yes please."

"Well what do ya want?"

"Mm…Milk!"

"Ha ha! That's my girl, cute as always!" He cheered itching under her chin to her the girl instantly purr. Oh, how could she resist a petting like that; he always knew the right spots.

But sadly it ended when he decided to leave, with Elise smiling away when he let his eyes linger just a little longer until he had disappeared upstairs with some of the boys following like ducklings.

Now, it was just Dorchetto, Martel, and Elise down there in the basement again, alone with Alphonse Elric who only seemed interested in the Panther herself. He had to have been since he couldn't stop staring at her, and the longer he did this, the more annoyed the girl got, and stared right back to make the boy nervous, "Why are you staring at me like that?" She finally asked cocking a brow at him to only make the boys face flush…Well, it wasn't necessarily his face, but more like his spirit.

It was weird but it was as if she could sense his emotions through the armor but it wasn't necessarily that either. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, she just was, "N-Nothing! Sorry! Just…I guess curious is all." He started making Ellie's head tilt with her ears.

Now she was wondering about his curiosity, "About what?"

"About you. Greed mentioned you were different. I may be young, but I'm not stupid, I do remember how you caught me in the first place."

"I never said you were stupid." She replied almost hurt that he would think that so quickly about her.

"Well, either way, I'm really confused on one thing. What are you exactly, are you a chimera or a homunculus? I didn't believe it at first that you were hybrid. I've just never seen it done before so I was shocked to know it was real." Elise's eyes stayed on the boy, and she just listened as she sat down next to him, now looking at the big bulky doors that had been newly created for the basement, "I also noticed when you jumped away from Teachers attack, that you had the same tattoo as Greed, and the rest of the Homunculi. So, again, I'm a confused. Are you really both?" Her ears perked up when she brought her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms comfortingly around herself.

She pondered on whether to say anything just yet as she let the thoughts jumbled through her head like scattered cards. Than she turned her head to Alphonse, and smiled softly, "I'm both. The only thing we've confirmed is that I'm a hybrid. That's it. My eyes were blue when I was human, before any of this….Than, when I was taken to lab 5, they were green from the panther they had fused me with." Her face fell grimmed with each sentence spilling from her mouth, and the others could feel her despair when she burrowed her head away from the armor boy, "I didn't know how long I was in there for, but when Greed found me I wasn't in any shape to make a choice in anything. All I knew was that I was saved, and I was free, so I followed him in return for my freedom."

Suddenly, she looked to up at Al smiling sincerely. She almost grinned happily, "And I haven't regretted any of my choices yet." When she realized she was smiling way too much she suddenly retracted and cleared her throat to regain her composure, somewhat drawing nothing with her index finger on the ground, "Anyways, after a couple months, I became a homunculus…I scared away half of our costumers and gang members we had rallied, then it took us a month to get our bar back to the way it was after the commotion. I felt terrible….And-,…" She trailed off and stayed silent for a moment leaving Al to wonder what happened afterwards, but Elise only looked back to him, gazed softly and smiled, "That's it! That's how I became a hybrid. I mean, there's no real name for my kind yet, I don't think but that's what everyone else calls it." Then she gave up a peace sign.

His expression was pretty priceless with the sweat drop and biddy eyes blinking at her plenty of shock from what she could tell. She just couldn't help but giggle and put out her hand, "We weren't properly introduce. I'm Elise."

Al was so confused, they just kidnapped them and here she was introducing herself like it was just another day in the sun shine. He wasn't sure on what to do.

Should shake her hand or not. Well, she wasn't as bad as the others may have looked, in fact, she seemed kind of nice, and her smile wasn't deceiving but very genuine. After a second, Al looked down at the kitten's hand and slowly went for her open hand and shook it, "…Nice to meet you. Alphonse Elric." Even though they knew names already they both laughed a little, and ended their hand shake to smile at one another, "Wow, I can't believe this, it's just too amazing to put into words, and yet, I can only…" Suddenly, the young armored boy trailed off leaving Elise to wonder what he was about to say, "Never mind. Listen, about before. I didn't meant to offend you earlier. I was just so surprised. It's hard to come to reality with the military really creating something so advance as you. I mean-, in a good way."

Elise smiled. What else could she do to that, knowing that he was sincere just by the tone in his voice, "It's okay. All is forgiven." She said patting his metal shoulder, "You don't look-, I mean _sound_ like someone that would mean it out of offense." She admitted, "I was just being sensitive about it that's all."

"It's okay." He nodded to her and for a minute everything went into silence, almost out of peace until Ellie bit her lip and looked away thinking of something that seemed to grab her attention out of nowhere.

A very interesting question that made her wonder if Greed really did want this. The boy didn't really have a body, and when it came right down to it, a body of armor didn't sound like a solid plan for immortality. He couldn't eat, he couldn't feel warmth, hell, he looked like he couldn't feel very much of anything!

Elise began to think this may have been a failed attempt, but who was she to get in the way? She was here to follow her boss through this, for better or for worse. Besides, it was his happiness, not hers. She was happy already. But she could only wonder what Greed was thinking to find a body that couldn't feel? "Hey Alphonse, on a personal note, how does it really feel to have a body like that? Not being able to really sense anything besides the fact that you're alive?"

The boy was silent, and lowered his head to the ground as he ponder his answer carefully. No, he didn't have to think, he was already tightening his grip and wishing even more than anything to feel truly alive. To be human, just like Elise, "It's horrible. I don't know about you, but I would give anything to have my original body back. What good is it to be alive, if I can't live? Honestly, I feel like I'm missing out on a lot of things. Foods, the feel of hot or cold, to be wet or dry, to swim, to grow, to experience life for its true worths. You know, simple things like that."

"Oh." Elise could feel nothing more than for him because Ellie had too experience something so close to home, that his difference was just as gold as hers. They were rare beings. Her being a higher specimen than most, and him, a soul attached to a suit of armor. But, they both were making the best of it, that was for sure. Elise began to show empathy for him, and leaned against him and closed her eyes to press her hands against his cold back, and the other against his heart, where it would've laid if he had one.

She tried to lose herself in a calm state, and in doing so, she seem to feel this warmth coming from the boy, who was had stiffen by her action. He was confused, and only wondered what she could be doing, until she smiled softly with her eyes still closed to him, and pulled away as she opened her orbs to him.

It was a really weird experience for Al, and even Elise could say the same since she had never felt anything so valiant hearted as his soul. Something so warm that it made her smile, it was as if she could sense memories in a floating round ball of orange. Like the sun. She couldn't explain it to herself at all, and pulled away, and smiled with tears almost revealing themselves through the corner of her eyes, "You have a heart of gold, don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" But something interrupted their moment when Greed entered the room again, with Roa behind him, and his hands filled with drinks, "Don't get too comfortable kitty cat, after all he is still the enemy. Just for future reference, it's never a good idea to mingle with your enemy."

"Oh, so sorry." She said smiling as he handed her the cup of milk. Elise knelt her down and happily licked her lips as she took her first sip of fresh dairy, "That's good stuff. Thank you guys."

"I take it taste like it's straight from the cow's utter."

"It is." She said simply, nearly drinking the enter glass in one go. Greed's face did a double take, and other's followed in suit, "Holy crap, thirsty much?"

"Very." She grinned raising her empty glass and dandling it with two fingers.

"We can see that." Greed laughed softly before turning his attention back to Alphonse sitting in the corner quietly.

Al didn't seem to register him at first, but as the crowd turned with him, they all watched as Greed sat down in front of him, scanning the boys body still fascinated but his size and shape. How he functioned, physically, and mentally. And the kid was only 14 years old.

Without a second scan over, Greed stood up from his spot and looked to Elise with a smirk, "So, what've you two been talking about that seems so interesting? Anything that might bring back the kids past?"

"Nope. Just, questions regarding his living style."

"What do you mean?"

"Like how he feels about how he lives. How he _has_ to live. Pretty depressing, but he makes it work." Elise was honest and truthful. She couldn't think of what else to say but the truth, even if she had promised herself to stay quiet about her own honest opinion on the matter, "What else are you particularly looking for in him?"

"I don't know, I figured if you were talking with him, might as well ask, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. You are the boss." Elise shrugged her shoulders, still keeping a smile on her face, but even with that smile so clearly shown, Greed could feel her demeanor fluctuate before his eyes, and with a tilt with his head to the side, and bent his body downward in front of her, his upper body upside down as he gave her a playful frown.

Immediately she giggled at him and his silliness, only to sigh a little as he brushed her bangs aside, "Something tells me there's more on your mind."

"I thought that was my job to be the mind reader." She laughed softly.

"Yeah, well, I don't need to be a mind reader to see what you're thinking. I'm sometimes surprised myself when I can guess what's on your mind without thinking." It was definitely true, but she stilled remained silent on her real thoughts, and decided to think something else.

She even opened her mouth to say it but before words could form Greed stopped her with a finger as he straightened himself and crouched down in front of her now, "And no holding back. What do you think of all this?"

Or not. After a moment of thinking the girl calmly sighed and closed her eyes as she pondered to herself on whether to tell him what she truly thought or not. _Well, if I'm gonna do it, I might as well do it in private_, "I won't say it in front of everyone though. Just you and me."

"Oh wow, it's like that huh? I thought we were amigos here!"

"We _**are **_Dorchetto." She laughed but only had Greed give an open hand to his canine friend, stopping him from saying more as he pulled Elise to the other side of the room.

It might've not been the privacy she wanted, but hey, it wasn't that big of a deal either, right? "What's on your mind doll?"

"Uh-, well…I don't know if this will…"

"Just spit it out love." He could already heard the hesitation in her voice, but he wanted nothing more than her honesty. Although the new nickname 'love' was an even newer one for Elise, even to Greed, but the girl pushed it aside and inhaled, "Huh, when I was talking to Alphonse, I asked him a question that made me question what we're doing."

"Huh?" Greed nose scrunched and his brows raised a little unsure of what the kitten meant. When he noticed her fiddling fingers, he knew that there was something truly egging at her to tell him, and it only made his features lighten as he began to stroke the girl's head, "Like what?"

"I asked about how he felt being a suit of armor. And his answer just made me wonder."

"Yeah? Well you do like to think a lot, sometimes that can get you into trouble."

"Come on Greed I'm serious. How fun does it sound transferring your soul to a suit of armor. To tell the truth, I think it would be a mistake. I mean look at him. Your shield is more resistant, and solid, while an armored body? How does that sound like a sharp idea?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds depressing as all hell." He chuckled lightly, and understood where she would think like that, but there was more to that suit of armor that his body. He just simply wanted the answer to how his brother was able to transmute his soul, more than anything, "But don't worry about it doll. There's a lot more to the boy than ya think. And I certainly don't want to be in a suit of armor. I'm looking for something a little more complex. Do you understand?" Making sure they were eye to eye on this, Greed kept his fingers under her chin and kissed her cheek before patting her head to make her worries melt away.

Which was hard to do sometimes, but with him, of course they were able to disappear, "Yeah. I get it. I told you it wasn't anything. Just me wondering."

"Whatever. If anything, and don't tell anyone this, but I'd rather hear that from you than someone else. I swear, sometimes you're just as honest as I am."

"Guess that's why we can stand each other, unlike some others, right?" She patted his chest and smiled giddily, getting Greed to smirk along with her, "Right. Say, could you do me a favor?"

"I'm your girl."

"Heh, I would hope so. But uh, this waiting around thing, just-, isn't any fun. Any way you'd want to take Bido and go get this Full Metal kid yourself?"

"I guess, but he might not even be at the teacher's place. And I doubt she'd welcome me of all people."

"That's why you get him before he gets there. Get my drift?"

"Yeah. I could do that. Hey Bido, wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure, where to?" It had been awhile since the two went on a run together and while smiling at Greed she turned her attention to the Lizard and patted his shoulder, "We're grabbing up a friend of ours. Be my back up?" Bido replied only with a thumbs up and a happy grin that gave Elise the answer to go.

"Alright, guess I'll see you guys in a bit then. Later!" Elle waved back as she and Bido turned to the door and made their way upstairs, "Don't take too long doll!"

"I'll be back before you can say 'sex'!" Elise was already out the upstairs door with Bido behind her in syncing stride when him and Greed as well as everyone else froze with eyes wide open. They couldn't believe that had come from the girl's mouth, but all laughed in unison in hearty laughter.

Greed was laughing the hardest. Until the laughter finally died and his eyes softened at the cold hard ground, hunched over from the small ache in stomach. He could slightly hear the sound of Elise and Bido finally leaving the bar and outside into the world above them, and all of that laughter and the smile the Avarice once wore changed with his persona, drastically. His gut suddenly clenched and his heart beat fell from its rhythm for a split second. He noticed it, he knew his instincts were now on high alert the moment Elise left the building.

He still feared for her life, knowing that at any moment those assholes from Central would be back. Now, his gut was acting up and that only meant one thing to him. Something was about to happen. But what?

_Is it too early to say 'sex'_

* * *

><p>Back with Elise and Bido, the two walked the streets as casual as can be, since the two were both covering their animal parts with hoodies, and cloaks, the two only seemed to be ignored by the people of Dublith as they came close to where the brothers were currently staying, "Do think it's weird that Mr. Greed had us do this?"<p>

"Sort of. Considering I thought the brother would come to us first, but it does make sense if we should that we're in a hurry. It makes us in charge, instead of the boys. In a way it's Greed showing his dominance."

"That's Mr. Greed for you."

"Sure is." As the two walked Elise's eyes as well as Bido's were constantly scanning every home and alley until they came to the train station. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but as they got closer to their goal, Elle lifted her head to take in a familiar scent that nearly brought her back to the day she met the elder brother. It was a faint smell, but that only meant that he had been through the station already, "He's home…"

"Huh? You say something Miss?"

"Yeah, the brother went this way."

"You can smell him?" Bido asked again a little curious.

"S-Sort of, it's kind of like I can smell his body movements…I can slightly hear him thinking to himself…About a man…With an eye patch. The Furher…That's odd. Who's the Furher?"

"The one that runs the country. He's usually in Central."

"Well today he isn't. Apparently he's taking a vacation here…I don't like this…I smell something fi-,"

"There he is! That's the older brother Elric!" Being pulled out of thought, Elise opened her eyes to see that she had been concentrating more on what the boy was thinking than where he was located. She couldn't even remember when she had closed her eyes, but none the less, thanks to Bido they had found the boy walking towards them.

He hadn't seemed to noticed them just yet in the small crowd walking pass them, but as the street became quiet again, it was only the Elric boy and them. That's when Ed, stopped in his tracks, he could tell something was off about the two, since they were covered by a cloak and jacket, both more covered than the last.

Now, it was a face off in the empty street, "So, I heard you were the ones that took my brother, eh?"

"If you wish to know where he is than you should come with us, quietly." Bido warned. Elise was silent to study the boy and his own persona. He was surely a hard one to read, but none the less she tried over and over again to find her chance of opening to bring him back without causing a scene.

"Well, that's gonna be a tough one. Considering I don't make deals with the likes of you. Now where's Alphonse!"

"I don't think you have the upper hand to be making demands kid. If you want your brother back safely, then do as we say and no harm will come to the _both _of you."

"Guess we're doing this the hard way…" The blonde pushed his left foot behind him, and bent his knees just to run at the two with the hopes of winning, and beating some answers out of the two, but it only ended when the boy came to a complete halt.

His eyes widened and his body froze in mid punch, just inches away from Bido's face, all while his other hand was inches away from Elise's neck, "Wh-what…What is this?"

"Please…" Elise cooed softly, getting Edward's attention with a glance of what seemed be threatening, but she ignored it, "Just come with us and we'll show you. But no surprise attacks. Got it?"

"Why should I listen to you? What if you're just trying to trick me?"

"Then it wouldn't have been worth my time." She spat back and stared back at the boy intently; she knew full well that this guy wouldn't back off until he got his brother, then again, just like her crowd of friends, Elise would've done the same for them and vice versa, so she could understand his determination, and softened her gaze to him.

Ed felt his body lightened as if the force that had froze him disappeared. He looked around his body and slowly moved his hands out to himself only to look back at the girl with a very hard skeptical look, "What are you…?"

"A story for another time Ed, but for now, my boss is waiting. And he gets very irritable when people procrastinate. Come on." Elise swung herself around, and began strolling down a thin alley way that led quickly towards their home. Although the boy was hesitant though, Ed regrettably, and cautiously followed behind the Lizard who stayed quiet, and was smiling the whole time.

It was creeping the blonde out…Actually more annoyed him really. The only thing that Ed wanted was his brother and that was it. Some how he knew it wouldn't be that easy unfortunately and began to think of how he was going to pummel their leader.

Being so caught up in thought, that Ed had neglected to scan his surroundings, but found some of the back structures weren't that far off from the main square of town, but it was further towards the thug side of town. He looked back at the Elise, seeming to noticed something from underneath her coat. At first he thought he was imagining things, but as he focused in on the thing beginning to poke out from behind her, he knew what he was seeing was real.

It was her tail. As much as the girl was attempting to hide it, her movements slowly began to show the bit of fur growing out of her body, "You're not human are you?" He finally said out loud, knowing that it got the girl's attention as they came up closer to their hide out.

"No comment." Was all she replied, before everything went into dead silence. That was until Ed asked another question, "So, in other words you are? But you're not. Then what are you?"

"You've asked me that already." She said.

"And you still haven't answered."

"Another time. There's a lot more on your plate then knowing what we are. If it's said while you're with us, then you'll know. If not…Maybe next time."

"Huh, you people are secretive aren't ya?" Before Elle could answer, the three came upon the stairway to the two's home, and as the girl opened the door she looked to Ed and invited him in first, "We have our reasons."

Edward looked to her, then to Bido again a little hesitant before puffing his shoulders and chest to enter the Nest, fully prepared on what was to come.

It was nothing like he was expecting, it was pretty quiet with just a few customers, some thugs and a drunk loud enough for the boy to hear as he greeted Elise and Bido back with a over exaggerated wave that made the kitten smile back with a small wave of acknowledgement.

They descended down the stairs to the basement, this time with Bido leading the way, and Elise behind the boy. The kid was stuck in the middle of the two until Bido happily greeted their boss who was already looking to them before they even entered, "We're back boss!"

"Oi." He grinned looking to the blonde who stared back at the man with the tattoo on his hand.

"Brother!"

"It didn't occur to me you could be kidnapped."

"Brother, this guy's an homunculus!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hey! Way to ruin the big surprise kid." Greed was a little disappointed now that his secret was revealed a little soon, but hey, what could he do, he looked at the Edward again, and gave him a clear view of his tattoo, grinning with pride at the boy merely grim at the idea.

"An Oroborous tattoo…" Ed's voice was soft yet stern when he noticed it.

"Aren't you observant. I was just hoping to deal with the little armored giant today, but I had a gut feeling you'd come and find us eventually." There was a pause from Ed when he heard this, but what he was more curious about was, why them?

"Didn't have time to find you myself, but since you're in such a hurry apparently, why don't just ask your partners on whatever you want to know instead asking us?"

"Partners?"

"Yeah, the rest of the Oroborous gang from the 5th lab. They had a few souls bounded to armor as well."

At this Greed was really intrigued, but, as before, they're exactly getting along, and by the look on Elise's face, she could only imagine how it happened. Inside, it upset her a little, and she nearly wanted to jump out of her skin at the thought of what had happened the last time they met.

Hell, Elise didn't even see their face to have her heart jump out of her chest, all she had to do was think about it, "You don't say. Well it's a long story, but we don't talk much any more. I've got a proposition for you, you two are pretty desperate on wanting to get your original bodies back right? I could show how to create your own homunculus in no time at all. In return, you show me how to transmute a soul. It's the classic of equivalent exchange." There wasn't time to really answer, Greed chuckled still amused by something. Something no one knew but him.

He was intrigued by the littler brothers decision to get his body back, even after his conversation with Elle. So, he turned back to Alphonse and told him so, "But what I don't understand is why you two would want to get your original bodies back, looks like you got one that's perfect already."

"No I don't!" Al yelled in protest only to have Greed scoff back at him.

"You're joking right? You don't need to sleep, you don't need to eat, you don't even have to use the toilet! Sounds great to me!"

Everyone was stuck on Al they hardly noticed Edward's reaction when he lost it over Greed's words. The blonde's hands clenched and his face was sour with rage, "No it's not…Shut your damn…MOUTH! IT SOUNDS GREAT TO YOU! SEEMS PERFECT! YOU DON'T THE HELL HE'S GONE THROUGH STUCK IN THAT BODY, AND YOU WANT TO LEARN HOW TO TRANSMUTE A SOUL! YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND NOW YOU WANT TO TRADE SECRETS MEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'LL CRUSH YOU FREAKS! I'LL SMASH AND END YOU! I WON'T GIVE YOU SLIME ANYTHING! In other words, there won't be any deal with you SCUM!"

Alright, either this boy was a loony or he was…Just crazy, the others couldn't tell which. They were all baffled by his outburst. Even Greed clapped slowly out of bewilderment.

But now it was definitely obvious, this boy wasn't going to negotiate. And Dorchetto was the first to take this boy in the ringer, "Guess we're doing this the hard way." He pressed his palm against his hilt, and the others including their boss backed away to watch the fight blossom, "Don't kill him alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." With one swift move of the gifted sword, he slashed at the boy, but missed when he popped up into the air just over his head to kick the pup back, "You're a lot slower than a prisoner I know!" Whatever that meant. Elise was becoming confused and yet quick on her toes for any mishaps that were to come her way.

"Ellie, get the kid out of here guess we're dismantling him."

"Uh-, G-Greed?"

"Do as I say Kitty." His voice was usually stern at times in the heat of the moment, but it was loud and clear that this fight was far from over, and the only way to get their goal accomplish was to do as their boss said.

If it was anytime for Elise to show her loyalty, it was now, "Let's go Roa. You'll have to carry him." She turned to the big ox, and he did as he was told picking up the boy by his waist, "Right."

"Hey!"

This only created more hostility in the blonde when he realized what was happening. He clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a weapon, running at them to attack, "DROP HIM!"

Elise was almost ready to fight back with her mind, but Greed was the first to jump in with his hands covered in his shield and stopped the boys attack before it ever touched them.

The others were quickly moving out of the basement, but Elle was still slightly stuck at the thought of leaving Greed behind. Her heart was torn, should she just leave without helping? Could she really do that?

"Elle go!" Greed finally yelled as he pushed Full Metal back even further away from her, catching Elise out of her thoughts for her to mindlessly run behind the others with her eyes closed and her back turned to her boss, _Be careful, please?_

_I wouldn't have it any other way doll _Hearing that, and his voice cool and calm made her feel a little better, but still that feeling from earlier when her and Bido were up on the surface still knotted her insides. She didn't want to leave, why?

It didn't make sense to her but she had to trust her boss, she had to trust him in this moment for it was _**his**_ for the taking. With her shaking her head she continued to catch up with the others and quickly pushed her thoughts aside to keep it steady for what was ahead.

The best she could do, was be prepared…For anything.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Nest, the street became half filled with soldiers, leading in front of the home of the chimeras and their boss. How they found the place, that was another ordeal. Because the person who stood before the doors, was the strongest and richest man in the country, one with a hard face as he looked down the stair way of the Devil's Nest.<p>

He knew what had to be done, and who needed dead and alive.

The only person he needed was Greed the Avaricious, and Elise the Hybrid.

Oh yes, there was more to him then what he led on, and after finding out the Elric's had already met the two, it was now time to bring them home, "Alright gentlemen, move in!"

The sounds of the heavy footsteps infiltrated the place without warning. Anyone in that place, drunk, chimera, or bystanders were all killed at the Furher's expense while he watched from behind. He had a feeling they wouldn't be in there seeing as how once the upstairs was cleared and all the room that were once occupied disturbed, it was clear there had to be another room or hidden passage they hadn't yet found.

Once the Furher had seen for himself that it was true, he could only think of one other place Greed could've gone. And it was his duty to find it.

His ultimate eye would see to that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next-Chapter 14: Wrath<strong>_

_With high stakes, and the chimeras at risk of loosing their lives._

_Greed does all he can to live long enough to save Elise, even after the others have perished._

_But with Wrath now in his line of sights, it will be that much harder for Elise or him to win this battle._

_How will Elise react at the lost of her comrads, and will she be able to save herself? Or Greed for that matter?_


	14. Chapter 14 Wrath

_**Long time no see followers and bros! Been a month or so since I've updated, I'm very sorry I know I've been promising things here and there, but I guess it's been all about my mood on which story I'm feeling for. I wanted to do the Ling stories but lately hell as been breaking loose on my home! Long story, but enough about that I know you've been waiting awhile for this, and seeing the reviews and how many of you lovely peoples having been viewing this story, I couldn't say no. **_

_**I thank you guys very very much for them and it makes me happy to see I'm doing something right :D I appreciate all that you do to keep me writing, so with our further adue, enjoy! No description this time because we already know what I own and do not own. Although I will say that most of what I wrote is from the manga and the series so don't be surprised :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter XIV: Wrath<strong>_

"Damn it, where the hell did she run off to?"

"Maybe she got lost." Roa answered to his friend who was attempting to sniff their lost friend out. Unfortunately, with all the shit and stank in the air, it was slightly hard for him to find her specifically being deep within the sewer tunnels of Dublith. He tried sniffing and sniffing as long as he could but still to no avail was he able to find Elise.

"Even so, this place isn't that big. Is it?"

"Apparently so. You should've kept a better eye on her, or at least looked behind you." Martel mentioned.

"Hey! Get off my back woman, I can't lead the way and baby sit."

"It's not considered baby sitting when you're looking out for your friend." How could he retort to that? After all, Ellie was there friend, Dorchetto was just more irritated at the fact that she ran off without telling them. She had a good habit of doing so'

With the frustration setting in, the pup scratched the back of his neck with his head hung low with disappointment in himself, "Ahhh…Who am I kidding, I should've at least sensed her the moment she left."

"Don't beat yourself up too much. We all share the blame." Roa placed his unoccupied hand on to his friends back and patted it with strength to his friend going.

But suddenly, another smell in the air caught both Dorchetto's and Roa's attention. A familiar scent that had both of their senses running wild. And although Roa's way of sensing things was all too different from Dorchetto's, they both felt the same uneasy presence coming closer with each passing second, "I don't like the smell of this."

"Hm, you know what it smells like to me?…Old times…"

"Grrr…! Elle! Where the hell are you!"

* * *

><p>Every tunnel almost began to look to same to Elise. If it wasn't for her instincts and senses of smells she would definitely be lost forever down here in this shit hole. The smell was nearly unbearable, but with her strong will and determination she wouldn't let it get to her. Not when she was so close to finding the others.<p>

Greed had only shown her once of how to find her way around here when she first started training. It was after she had found her way around the house and came to the same door she had pass through, thinking that Dorchetto, Martel, and Roa had already long pass the tunnels and were now awaiting her arrival. She could only pray she would find the right path soon enough.

She was only glad to have night vision at this point, because if not for that, she would've surely been screwed at that as well. Only, even with that night vision of hers, Elise accidentally slipped and fell onto her back with a thump, "AH! Fucking…Fuck. Ah, man." Slowly sitting up, the kitten achingly rubbing the back of her head, and checked to find no blood spilled from the fall, being a blessing in itself.

The only thing she wished to be free of was the throbbing pain and the dizziness that came with the impact. The pain meant nothing if it meant she could still walk though; so with her two feet she stood, slightly hesitant and wobbly from the drowsiness, but she still continued to make her way through the cement walls with her one hand scrapping against it to keep her balance, "This is ridiculous. How did I loose them in the first place! Dorchetto! Roa! Martel! Somebody answer me!" Even with her calls there was still no reply, "Greed?" Not even her boss would answer her.

She began to wonder if she had made herself so lost she would never be found. Her heart beat with worry and her mind tried hard to stay sane from being alone.

Just then, a scent of another man drenched her nose in worries. She didn't recognize it at first, but something about the smell of a homunculus aroused her worries even further. She could smell it from behind her.

She wondered if she should look, and even thought of running too, but before anything else could settle in, "G-Gre-," She gasped loudly, feeling her body fall limp and her world turned black with just a sound of a strong voice that almost sounded…Nice, "A little easier than I expected, but with your talents my dear. I'm sorry, but I had to take precautions. I'm sure you understand." There was but a short silence before Elise heard the man call for some else that seemed to be there in the darkness, "Pride?"

Slowly the darkness was nearly pitch black, with a dozen eyes surrounding them within seconds, and a wide grin that the kitten could barely make out from her blurred vision, "Yes?"

"Take her home. I'll be back with Greed soon enough."

"Sure. Don't work yourself too hard." The darkness chuckled lowly, and like thin air, Elise could feel the weight of her body being lifted off the ground by something and being easily carried away into nothingness until the mystery man had disappeared from her sight. Her limp body tried hard to lift a hand to the man, to anything to stop her from disappearing, but it was too late.

She was gone. To where? She wasn't really sure, but she really wish she had the strength to wake herself from this dream.

"Greed…" The girl could only think of him in her time of need. Why couldn't she sense the man that attacked her better? Why didn't she just stay with the others instead of hesitating?

Was she now doomed because of it?

_Greed…_

* * *

><p>"Oh no, I'm coming with you!"<p>

"Martel, you have to watch the kid, please! If you don't he'll get away and you know that. Just-, stay here until we get back alright?"

"And what if you don't?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't say that. We'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that pup."

"Heh, and I know if I don't I'll get my ass kicked by you, I'm sure."

"Bet your ass on it." Dorchetto gave a soft smile to the snake, even if he couldn't really see her through the armored kid, he knew she was there, and that's all he needed to be all that more determined to make it back to her and to find his friend who was currently MIA.

Him and Roa both had been worried since their cat-like friend had lost herself, or they lost her. Either way she hadn't shown up and that made them wonder in all the places that she could be. The place was big, but not that big! She had been missing for almost an thirty minutes now, and with the plan already made, it was time to dispatch the last of what was left of the group, since the rest had also gone 'missing,' but they had already feared the worse for their fallen comrades.

From the sounds upstairs booming off with every shot coming from a soldiers' gun, it was obvious that their time was limited to find Elise, safely.

Fortunately for them, as they hit the corner, their partner Ulchi had already found them as he seized to a halt, "Where the hell have you guys been!"

"I could say the same for you Ulch. Where're the rest?"

"Dead! Military's killing everyone in their paths without a seconds notice. Some already tried talking to them, but none of them made it…I'm sorry guys. We're the last-, wait, where's Elle? Wasn't she with you?"

"Huh, I thought so, but apparently she went missing after we left the basement. We haven't a clue on where to find-," Suddenly, Dorchetto's nose pointed up into the air, and he smelled around when he got a smell of that infamous chocolate that Elise always ate. She must've had some in her back pocket or something to keep that aroma on her, but what made him uneasy was the fact that her smell was caught with someone else's.

As if someone was with her, "Shit. Ulchi, we'll need to find you a gun. No sense in coming with us unarmed. Come on, hurry."

"Right. W-what about Mart-,"

"She's safe now come on!" The three ran off down the tunnels knowing full well the military were already close up ahead.

Dorchetto attempted to call for Elise a few times while strolling down the tunnel, but still no sound was made except the sound of running water and the sound of multiple footsteps approaching, "Elise! Where are you!" Dorchetto almost choked saying her name this time, fearing the worse, but at the same time pushing far away from his mind as he could. Roa tried doing the same, and Ulchi on the other hand, "Do you think…Maybe…"

"No! She might still be with Greed for all we know. Who knows, but I'm not giving up that easily, and assuming the worse! Beside I can still sense her in here. She has to be-,"

"Dorchetto! In front of you!" Quickly the pup turned to an opening to see a couple of soldiers already cluttering the door way and ready to open fire. There was no warning, just all around gun fire, enough to have Roa and Dorchetto dodge but for Ulchi, it was already too late for him.

Within seconds, Ulchi was covered in his own blood, and indeed, dead, "ULCHI! DAMNIT!" This only put fuel on the fire of the pup, and Roa. The two both bull rushed the soldiers. Mostly Roa got them all but Dorchetto was the one with the sword, taking them down with the same sword Ellie had given to him. He held it tightly in his hand, and roared at the top of his lungs as he cut more and more men down, till there weren't many standing…

But more just seem to come out of the wood work, even one bigger than the others. He was a Major. And from what Roa could remember, he looked familiar from the Ishval war.

A war he too was in before the military had ever taken them in. Then it hit him.

There wasn't much time to say anything though, the two went head to head with out words. The single curled, bald man threw his solid fist into the Ox's hammer with his metal knuckles, causing a bright light of alchemy to stun Roa as he stared at his hammer, seeing that the head of his hammer was changed into the Major himself.

It was ridiculous looking, and left Roa baffled at the shape and look of it. With that, he threw his now useless hammer to the side, and grunted at the thought of it being a gift from Elise. Now it was ruined, and that irritated him even more, "Ugh, yeah. Looks like regular methods won't work here…" Roa slowly removed his jacket, and grunted again as he threw it to the side, "I'll need to use full strength on this one."

It was the first time anyone had ever really seen this bull use his 'full' ability, now here he was buffing up, and changing into the chimera that he was. His forehead grew horns of an ox, and his finger nails sharpened into small claws, long enough to do some damage as he huffed and yelled out to feel his body pump up to its full potential. It flowed through his blood like water. It was intense.

Even for the man that stared at him with such surprise, "How strange." Was all the burly man said gawking at him before receiving a powerful punch to the face, and stomach. The blonde grunted painfully, but returned the same powerful strikes, blocking, and missing at such speed, before Roa finally grabbed a hold of the Major's face to the wall and skid him across it so hard that he left gravel on the floor, and long indent where he had kept the side of his face. Any other man would've died from it, but this man was stubborn and determined, so much so, that when he had got the strength to move, the blonde man grabbed Roa by the horns, and gave an upper cut to the ox's jaw.

Roa returned it with a blow to the stomach. It was a battle for the two, leaving cuts bruise, and blood running down their faces in various areas. Whether it be their cheek, mouth or head, there was blood. When the two had finally separated for a moment to breath, they both stared at each other, panting for air.

They were both fairly equal in this fight, but one thing bothered Roa. Were they the ones that may have found Elise, and taken her away? Did they finally catch her. That's what was running through his mind at the moment. That's the reason he fought so hard for this.

And so, the ox spoke holding himself on one knee, "Sir Armstrong, correct?"

"I am. But as sure as hell haven't felt this kind of rush in a long time. You are a most adorable advisory you know."

"Hmph, you're pretty strong alright. Just as you were in the past, in Ishval."

The one named Armstrong seemed surprised and curious at Roa's comment, and asked, "And you would know this how?"

Standing to his feet, Roa gave a grim expression that even he refused to remember, but told the man truthfully, "I too, was a soldier in Ishval."

"A former comrade? Well, then, even so, I do not enjoy senseless killing. Surrender yourselves." Roa, could only grit his teeth at the answer, and form a hard smirk, "That's an unachievable request."

The Major could hear his soldiers behind him with guns calling him to move aside, but he refused, he looked back for a second, but stared back at Roa, and Dorchetto, the only two chimeras in front of him now that the other was lying dead behind them.

He didn't wish to kill any one else, so he tried to talk them out of there restrain, "Don't be foolish. Don't give away your lives so pointlessly!" Suddenly, the blonde passed and gave an even harder grim stare to the two, "King Bradley, is also here too."

"What! Bradley? Why would a high ranking guy like him be here?" Dorchetto was the one to speak this time, the looks of both of the chimeras the same. Flabbergasted.

But Major Armstrong continued to tell them what was happening. What was really going on, "You probably already know what this means."

"Bradley was the one who ordered the massacre in Ishval…He's planning on wiping us all out." Roa and Dorchetto knew. They were there to witness it all, "He's too dangerous of an opponent Roa! Let's get out of here while we still can."

Roa was thinking the same thing, but he needed an answer, one that let him and Dorchetto know if their search was over for that one person, "Have you capture a woman?"

"Hmm?"

"Cat ears, tail. Green eyes, and black hair. She went missing the second we got down here. Do you think any of your men would've taken or killed her?"

"Not that I've seen. Why?"

"Good friend. She's innocent in all this. She knows nothing of Ishval, so she's not worth killing."

"Good to know. If we happen to find her-," Before the Major could finish, Dorchetto's head rose up quickly at a smell from behind him. He didn't even have time to look when he realized he had a sword in his back and out his front. He could sense his own blood, and the taste of metal from himself and the blade as he felt it leak from his mouth. Slowly, his head turned around, his eyes baggy from trying to keep himself standing, yet it seemed like the only thing helping him stand was the sword in his heart, and the man that was holding it.

"What do you think you're doing Major Armstrong?" The voice was none other than King Bradley himself. Everyone heard it, and recognized it the moment he spoke.

"Y-You…" Unable to full speak, Dorchetto tried hard to keep his stance, but it was already to late by the time Bradley had pulled his sword out from the pup, and stepped over him.

Roa eyes were no long hard, but raging with pain and loss. One of close friends was bleeding out fast, and dying from the one man that he truly despised, "DORCHETTO!" There was no answer. It was too late for his friend. He was pale, and the blood around him was no a pool that he swam in with his eyes blank, and blind.

Roa didn't know what to do, he was only blinded by his heart retching and eyes slightly watering from the sight. All he could think about was his friend, and every single image of his grin and his dorkiness running through his mind as he came at Bradley, roaring, "BRADDDDDLLLEEEYY!" He should've known better, but he was too pissed to seeing anything else than to kill the man who killed his best friend. He was raving mad.

Before he could touch him, somehow the King was faster than him. He was already behind him, and there Roa stayed, still as a mouse, before a sudden combust of his own blood splashed up into the air, and his life quickly taken as his body fell to the concrete floor. It was a quick death unlike his friend, and it was his only last thought of Elise that made him content some how. The image of Dorchetto, Elise, and Martel all standing around him with smiles, and companionship. The things he didn't have while in a meaningless war.

With those two out of the way, Bradley walked right pass the Major only to look ahead as he spoke to him. Unmoved by his own actions, as if it meant nothing. As _if_ they were nothing, "Didn't I say to slay everyone except for the objectives?" Armstrong couldn't speak, he just stared at the men before his feet, trying to hold back whatever it was stirring inside him, "Do not feel sympathetic for your enemies. This is why you haven't been able to be promoted, Major." With that, Bradley moved on as the other soldiers began to make their rounds again, leaving the blonde frozen and unjustified at the sight before him.

He was beginning to wonder, what the hell just happened, but it still didn't seem to register even as he walked away with his brows knitted in fear, and anger.

From what he gathered, the two were just trying to find their friend. They were being attacked without warning so they ran. Wouldn't anyone else had done the same? The only that could make his conscience really clear of this, was finding that girl they mentioned. A girl with cat ears, and a tail, with green eyes and black hair. _I'm sorry comrades…I'm so very sorry._

* * *

><p>It was fun while it lasted for Greed, but after the Military was already infiltrating his home, he realized his fight with Edward would just have to wait some other time.<p>

Too bad, besides fighting Ellie on the side, his fight with the blonde headed Elric brother was getting interesting, considering his upper hand with his Alchemy trick and all. Being able to by pass his ultimate shield? He was definitely one hell of a kid. But there were other matters to be pressed at the moment.

His comrades were still waiting for him, god knew for how long, but there was no time to waste. After making his way through the air vent, Greed bashed his foot through another opening, and jumped out to land near where more than a few soldiers laid. He scanned his eyes around slowly, seeing that in the pile of bodies, that he could see some of his own comrades laying with the body's. At first, somehow he felt relieved that it wasn't anyone he was too close to, not feeling very much for those he barely knew, but as he walked over them, and further to the sewers, he frozen and held his breath back when he found the bodies of the ox, and pup.

Both of them, brutally murdered, but not shot. He didn't know how to feel when he saw them like that. Angry? Scared? Scared to find Elise among them? Although, he noticed that Elise was no where to be found, he felt some what relieved, but still angry, and numb from seeing the ones he was close to dead before he even got the chance to say good-bye.

Was that bad for him to think that? He wasn't suppose to have feelings, and yet here he was, caring for a woman than he could ever imagine. Was it different than feeling for his henchmen?

Before he could ponder on it any more, even think about it, he looked away placed his hands in his pocket without a word, as if he never noticed, and walked away as if he didn't care.

After passing a few more of the dead, he soon came to a clearing and began to walk to where he could hear noises of two people arguing. He was glad too. He was getting sick and tired of smelling the stench of decay, and the stench of blood. It was giving him a headache.

When he turned the corner, cautiously, he smirked at the sight of the younger brother Alphonse struggling to get away with Martel still holding him down inside his armor. He had to admit, it was pretty funny as he approached them, hearing Martel telling him to hold still and him refusing.

He kept the laughter in when he came in sights for Martel to see him. She seemed relieved to see him, which was good, but it made him worry a bit when he didn't see Elise around. A part of him sank, "Greed!"

"Hey there Martel. Nice to see you're holding down the fort."

"It was starting to get dangerous, and since Elise went missing, Roa and Dorchetto told me to stay here while they went to find her. But they haven't made it back yet."

"What? Where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure, she was behind us at one point and then gone the next, so the boys went to see what happened. But they're not back yet."

_Does that mean they've already grabbed her? Shit…_ "Yeah…It's becoming quite troublesome everywhere we turn. But enough of that, first we need to know where Kitty is, then we plan an escape." His face was filled with what looked like worry, but by what Martel could tell, it was more of something fierce.

"I can't allow you to do that." Martel quickly made herself scarce inside the armor boy when she saw a man standing behind Greed, but the Avaricious on the other hand seemed confused and un-intimidated by this old guy with the eye patch standing a couple of feet away from him, "And just who are you old man?"

"King Bradley! What're you doing here?" Al suddenly blurted out.

"Bradley huh?" Now, the Avarice was amused, and looked from Al to the man in front of him with an intrigued yet nonchalant brow, "What's the most powerful man in the country doing here?"

There was a short silence, before Bradley turned his head to the side with a weird question, "How old are you?"

"Huh?" It only left Greed confused, but the man with the patched went on, "I'll be turning 60 this year. My body doesn't move as well as one ages, so if you don't mind I'd like to get this over with an go home."

"Ha! I got an idea…" Greed was feeling the tension and most importantly, he too agreed he wanted this done and over with, revealing his shield to the man stepping towards him with both of his swords out and ready, "Retire pops!"

Unfortunately, in record time, Greed didn't even get the chance to move before his fore arm was sliced from the lower part of his elbow. He heard a splash, his hand being lost to the depth of the sewer water as he stared, gawking at the missing ligament. Actually shocked to see how fast the man made his move, and looked to Bradley, "Hey, hey, hey, what're you doing, old man!" Instead of answering the homunculs, he moved forward, and attempted to strike Greed just before he moved back quick enough to avoid the man's strike, "Whoa!" He actually stumbled back a bit.

Had to admit, he was quite surprised at how quick he moved. He was fast. Faster than Elise was when she nearly went insane.

This time, Bradley sliced his other arm, and kicked him hard enough he went flying into the wall across the way, _Shit he's too fast…I can regenerate as fast as he kicking my ass! _"Bastard!" This time Greed tried to throw his re-growing hand and was close enough to swipe the man's patch from his scarred eye, but he wasn't expecting Bradley's swords to make a clean stab at his neck. Both of them. They were cress-crossed in his neck, leaving at a disadvantage while King Bradley, held him at his mercy. Greed was frozen, trying to regenerate but only to find it he could with the blade stuck in his throat.

He could taste the blood, feel it spraying from his neck, even as the old man began to speak, this time with a most unfriendly tone. It was deadly, dripping with spite, "I may not have an ultimate shield like yours, or ultimate blades that could cut through anything. But how, could a person like myself survive battlefields full of flying bullets and shells and be able to risk this rank…Do you under stand?"

It had been in front of Greed the whole time. Slowly the man's eye lid with the scar on it, began to open, "Y…Y-You're…"

It was true.

The man before him was one of his own as well. A homunculus just like himself as he stared back into his ultimate eye. Moving closer into Greed face, he stared back with a grim smirk, if you could call it that, and pressed his blades further into the Avarice's neck, causing him to gush blood from behind his gritted teeth, "Just as you have the shield, I have the ultimate eye…" With one more push of the blades, Bradley then asked a question that left Greed frozen on the ground when he the man released him from his swords, and looked up at the man as he attempted to regenerate as fast as he could, "Now Greed…" It almost seemed that his eyes was glowing as he asked this. In all truthfulness, it may have intimidate Greed a bit, "Just how many times am I going to have to kill you before you stay dead?"

* * *

><p>Back deep in the tunnels, a couple of soldiers were still making their rounds, to double check that all the ones eliminated were truly dead. At the time, there were two standing in the same place where the Ox, and the Dog chimera were lying still at their feet, "This is astonishing…It's beyond human power." One said to his follow comrade.<p>

"Which one?" The other asked, wondering if he was talking about the pup or the ox, but the man only turned and smiled, "Them, and the Furher. But, why slaughter them all?"

Apparently as dead as they looked, it turned out to the two, that as the Ox man rose from the floor with a painful, irritable growl, he was certainly not dead. In fact, his eyes were set to kill as he burned holes into the soldiers who stared back frightened and flabbergasted by the sight, "Wh-What the-," Before the one could even raise their guns, Roa smashed one guys head into the ground without hesitation, while the other also attempted to raise his weapon, only to end up with a sword through the back of his head.

Dorchetto was alive as well, but barely able to stand up straight from the wound the Furher had left behind. It was a close call for him, but he lived, which was all that mattered.

The two looked to one another, and sensed to powerful scents down the tunnel closest to their boss, and where Martel were. Unfortunately there was still no scent of Elise anywhere, which left them to believe she was gone…Or worse.

Distilling this into themselves, Roa could only give out two words at the thought of this, "Let's go."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"What's happening? Where's Greed?" Martel couldn't really see much from her point of view, but just as much as she couldn't see, neither could Alphonse as he looked around in the black abyss, "I don't know, unfortunately it's too dark to tell, and the sound of the fighting stopped too."<p>

"Is that a good thing?"

"I hope so." Just as their worries or no worries had settled in, the sound of footsteps came towards their direction slowly. They looked to the sound, and out of the darkness, Greed's face appeared. At first glance they thought maybe he had won, but when he stepped into the little light there was, a blade was sliced into the skin of his neck, hitting just under his Adam's apple. Bradley also appeared from behind the other homunculus, and released his sword the moment he felt the momentum of Greed's body drop to the floor, "Greed!"

"Sh!" Al told her quickly and the shut his helmet when he felt her try to leave. But he was quick before the Furher had notice. Good thing he was too busy dealing with Greed, but another out burst like that, and she would surely be found out, "Let me out of here! He needs my help!"

"No! You'll only be killed!"

"I don't care!"

"No means no! Now stay still!"

The man looked down at his brethren, his eye patch back in its place to hide the true identity of his nature from the ones who shouldn't know who he was. And as he gazed murderously at the Avaricious, he seemed to count how many times he had mainly 'killed' him, "That makes this the 15th time you've died. How many more lives do you have left in you wonder…" He then grabbed his sword from Greed's neck, and held it with strength in his hand, while the Avarice below his feet, slowly began to regenerate, very slowly, but surely.

His own blood was making it hard to say much still, but he did manage to spit out, "You…Bastard.." Before having enough strength and energy to lift his upper body off the ground. But suddenly, a familiar voice came from the darkness in front of him, pass the armor boy, one that he would've been glad to hear it if it wasn't for the fact they were just as screwed as he was, and as they were before.

"Awe man, I kind of wish we would've died back there…" Dorchetto said cursing himself, "This sucks."

"We sure are unlucky. But, you know, there's always time to run with your tail between your legs. Dorchetto." Roa chuckled.

"Yeah, I could, and I'd sure like to, but seeing our boss like that? Dogs have too much loyalty for their own good." Out of nowhere, Dorchetto noticed that Alphonse was still chained, and out of nowhere slashed them off leaving the armor boy untouched, and confused as he looked up at the two chimeras, "If she's still inside..."

"What…"

Then Roa spoke, smiling. Both of them. It was a smile of resignation leaving Alphonse gasping back, now realizing what they were about to do, "Help her escape. We're counting on you."

The two then looked back to Bradley, and charged at once, yelling their battle cries as they came at him with all that they had left to help their boss in any way they could before going into their last and final battle, "Roa! Dorchetto! Don't do it!"

Dorchetto was the first to go, this time his body cut into two halves just as the two pieces fell into the water, "OPEN UP AL PLEASE! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME WATCH MY FRIENDS DIE DO YOU!"

"They told me to keep you safe!"

"OPEN UP NOW DAMN IT!"

Roa was the last to fall, his body now also cut into pieces. Into four before his body part fell into the water as well. "ROA!" Martel couldn't stand it. Not only was her boyfriend killed, but so was her friends. She assumed that since the two hadn't found Elise, she had been killed as well.

Everyone she cared about, gone from the face of existence, and it was all the Furher, King Bradley's fault. With the last of her emotions Martel banged on the armor again, shaking from withheld anger, and sorrow, "Please…I'm begging you…"

"I can't…" Al could feel her. How could he not to see her friends killed like cattle, for no reason except to protect each other.

With Bradley face turned to the body parts around his legs, floating aimlessly in every direction, he seemed to sense Greed already standing on his feet as he too looked at his fallen people, "Hey, hey, hey…It's one thing to kill me, but they're not coming back. How are you going pay for what you did to my subordinates?" He almost sounded emotionless as he spoke, but Bradley had to ask knowing better, "Feeling sympathy for your fallen pawns? Foolish…"

"Sympathy? Are you an idiot! Did you forget who I am old man! I am the living incarnation of _**Greed**_! They were my _possessions_! Money, women, henchmen? They're all possessions! And killing what belongs to me is the same as _stealing_ from me! And I don't let people take what's _mine_!" He didn't know why he was doing this, or why he was saying these things, it was the total opposite of what he felt, but he wasn't going to say any more than what he thought as himself being Greed the Avaricious.

"You mean like we took your dear little girlfriend?" The elder man spat calmly, his voice nearly growling as he turned around to him slowly, watching his prideful expression change as he heard that, "What?"

"Elise Whitely. Cute girl, clever too, but she wasn't exactly on her toes when I arrived unfortunately. It seems you didn't teach her well. No wonder, she was taught by thugs like you, no? She was trying desperately to find you when we found her."

"You…You damn bastard! You better give her back! She's mine!"

"Ah, it seems that you have a weak spot after all…That's good to know that it seems your greed hasn't completely made you incompetent!" In the blink of an eye, and before the Avarice could react, Bradley brought his four swords burrowed deep into Avaricious four weak points on his chest and abdominal to hold him still for the meantime.

The four spots had left him completely paralyzed now, and unconscious. His last thought being of Elise, alive. It was definitely good news to him, "Stay down for now, Greed. I'll be back for you."

The Furher had now stepped out from the water, and walked over to Alphonse who looked as if he was about to flee, but with a warm smile, Bradley stopped him "Don't be so haste boy. Aren't you the younger brother Elric, Alphonse? We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you injured? Do you need a hand?"

"No! I-, I mean yes, I'm fine! I can walk on my own!" He put up a hand as a jester of being 'thankful' but it only gave the enraged, teary eyed Martel her opportunity to grab this man by his neck, and squeeze with all her might, "Martel! Don't do it!"

"DIE BRADLEY!" It was her last screaming words, before Bradley nonchalantly brought of an extra sword from his back, and shoved it deep into Alphonse's armor, where there was an easy access to reach the girl. Blood was quick to splatter throughout the boys armor that was not his own.

He was shocked, but when once the blood touched his seal, he felt an outer body experience, and softly, yet abruptly collapsed to the ground. His body anyway.

All while this, Bradley stared down at the body un-regrettably, and emotionless just as the other soldiers who had obtained Edward Elric came into view, "Pride. I got him…"

Like before the darkness nearly became an abyss over the body of the Avaricious, and just like Elise's body, he too was quickly sucked into nothingness, being brought back to Father without his knowledge.

Good thing they both were pros at what they did, because already the oldest Elric brother was running towards them, and Bradley happily smiled as he came into contact with him and his unconscious brother, "Ah, so you made it." He said awfully cheerful, but Ed was too worried about his brothers lifeless armored body than the Furher.

The brother dropped to his knees seeing the blood, and gasped back terrified when he opened up the boy's armor, finding one of the chimera's dead inside Alphonse's body, "Remove the body!" He called out frantically. Three soldiers came to reclaim the body, a few identifying her including Edward that she was one of the chimeras they had been searching for, "Al? Alphonse! AL!" The boy cried to his brother, just as the others were covering the deceased body, and it was when Al came to that he looked to his brother in a daze as if he had just awaken from a deep dream.

"B-Brother? Where am I?"

"Are you okay, Al?"

"Yeah…But, why are you covered in blood?" Again the thought register of Martel's body, and he slowly turned to the covered white sheet hiding what had happened to her from the two brothers. Al's voice almost gave a loud gasp as he realized what he remembered, and his voice quivered even more as it became reality.

"We…Ended up pulling her from your body Al. She was gone by the time you came to. I'm sorry." The younger brother was certainly and understandably upset when he brought his hands to his face, and double over, "I…I couldn't save her…" He wish at this point Al wish he could've cry, but even that was hard to do with his body having no real humanly functions to do so, all he could do was feel the strong feel of loosing someone that could've been saved from all of this.

This pointless slaughter, "It's not your fault Al." His brother tried to comfort, smiling the best he could given the situation, and smiled more when he announced, "Let's go home, kay?"

"A-Alright…"

But just before they could do so, "Wait a moment boys. There's something I have to ask you." The Furher stepped out from behind a few of the Military soldiers, and showed himself in front of the boys as he looked down at them with seriousness, "The one behind this, with the Oroborous tattoo, did you make any deals with him?"

Being skeptical as always for Ed, he gave back the same exact grim, and serious expression as Bradley, shaking his head, "No." He answered honestly.

"Did he tell you any important information?"

"Not that would beneficial to the Military."

"Don't misunderstand boys, if you did make a deal with him. We'll have to execute you depending on the seriousness of the matter." Flabbergasted by this, and Ed being on edge, he gave a fierce look to the Furher and the military boys around him, "If you made any deals with those who mean harm to the Military-,"

"None at all." The boy's voice was stern now, "Any other questions?"

Staying silent as he stared at the boys arm and leg, he finally spoke again with just as much somber as he before, "Your brothers body, your arm and leg, are they related in any way?" The tension in the room completely over whelmed the boy this time, but he kept a straight face as he stared back at the Furher.

The silence slowly deflating when the old man suddenly chuckled and nodded proudly, "An honest fellow. Alright men fall out." With that Bradley turned around as cheerful as ever, and waved back at the boys, "That brother of yours…Take good care of him."

As confusing as this must've been for the two brothers, they stayed silent and watched as all the men hurried out of the place one by one. Leaving now, Armstrong, Al and Ed alone as they helped each other out after everyone had already dispatched.

* * *

><p>Elise could barely remember what had happen to her, or deliberate where she was at the moment. She was groggy and her head pounded hard against her skull as she ever so slowly came to consciousness, "Well, well…The brats awake."<p>

"Mind your manners Envy…" A voice unfamiliar spoke.

"Right. My bad." The girl felt heavy and woozy, but she attempted to lift her head as it drummed to her heart beat. She could say that she nearly choked on her spit when she saw who was standing around her, gawking and smirking down at her one by one.

She almost thought it had been a dream, but after everything slowly came together, her heart sank with fear, "Awe, the poor things scared to death." Lust smiled, patting the head of her blob of a friend she seemed to remember. She remember three of those people that she shredded apart. Elise began to slowly scatter herself on the floor, and began to back away from the three, until she noticed someone else behind them.

It was the man from before, the man with the eye patch that had knock her out in the sewers. She slowly made her eyes around the dark, machine like place, and soon noticed the strange cross with a body attached to it, dangling from the high above what looked like a huge brewing pot.

Elise nearly flipped when she saw who it was dangling with swords pushed into his chest and abdomen, "Greed…? GREED!" She didn't know how she found the strength to get up so fast, but it was most than like from the adrenaline running through her viens as she ran between Lust and Envy; causing the little bastard to grab her with a strength she hadn't felt before.

He was incredible strong for his size, and she tried hard to pass through his arms, but he had her dead lock as she thrashed trying to get pass the man with the eye patch, "Greed!"

"Whoa slowly princess, where'd do you think you're going?"

"You bastard! Let me go! What did you do to him!" She screamed and attempted head butt the tree palm, but even though she got him dead on, the boy just growled and held tighter till she could barely breath wheezing. More from the angry rising in her chest.

She called Greed's name over and over again, but he was out cold, unable to speak, and unable to see what was happening, "Greed! Wake up! WAKE UP! Greed! Greed!" Her thrashing was beginning to become trouble some.

"Ugh! Can I shut her up yet! Does she really need to be here?!" Envy growled in annoyance as he looked back to an unidentified person sitting in the background. Elise was harshly turned towards his direction, but still could not see the strangers face as he sat in his cold stone throne, "Envy, patience my child. You always were an impatience thing. But I guess you're right. She doesn't need to bare witness to this."

"What're going to do? Who are you? What do you want from me! Let me go! Let me GO! Rrr! No! No Don't! Greed answer me! Wake up! Wake _**up**_! PLEASE! GREED!" The more Envy took her down a long large hallway, the more her voice echoed as she was take somewhere even darker, only lit with torches the further they went in.

"Ngh-! Stop struggling girl or I swear I'll knock your lights out!"

"Then do it you disgusting slime! I won't stop! I give up until you let me go!" Suddenly, with one hand, Envy was able to open a heavy metal door, and quickly threw Elise and just as quickly closed it, locking it behind him, "Now sit there and be a good kitty cat!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Elise was more than angry, she attempted to lash out at the homunculus with her claws with her fangs already showing as she tried but failed.

"Whoa there ha ha! You are a feisty thing. Sit tight. We'll deal with you later."

"Where are my friends! I know you have them too! Let them go! Damn it! Don't walk away from me! HEY!" She slammed her fist into the door several times with such rage, that her eyes were flickering like once before. Her heart was slowly sinking, feeling helpless, and out of control as she waited for the next step to what was going to happen.

She hadn't a clue what was coming, but she knew it was no good news. Then she remembered, she could attempt to connect with Greed telepathically, and closed her eyes as she wrapped her fingers around the cold steel bars, breathing slowly to help her ease into a clear mind.

She couldn't very well connect with him distraught. _Greed…? Greed can you hear me…? _She tried a few times more, sensing his presence, but his mind was still slightly blank, as if he could hear her, but as if he couldn't response.

Until…

_Elle._

"Greed…" Her voice nearly strained when she dimly heard him, her hands tightening around the bars more now than ever.

Back where Greed was, his finger twitch at the sound of her voice, but another seemed to interfere when he began to hear other familiar voices talking.

His own brothers and sister, "Talk about a blast from the past. Rise and shine Greed you can't stay sleep all day."

Slowly but surely his eyes opened to the sight of Envy, Gluttony, Lust, and Bradley, but smirked widely as if unfazed. Well, he wasn't, why should he be? He knew this was bound to happen, "Well, well, the gang's all here." He chuckled.

"Serves you right for leaving over a century ago." Lust replied giving a soft smile.

"And you're just as hot as ever, Miss Lust, feel free to stab me with your ultimate lance any time." Was all he could mock back before making his round to, " How about you Gluttony? I see you haven't slimmed down at all. And little Envy the Jealous, still wearing that weird fashion style I see. Please, for the last time get a new outfit." Envy only sneered at his comment, but being that he was sitting down, looking bored as ever, he stayed silent, "So, where's Sloth?"

"Well, we couldn't have him slacking off now could we? He had to keep him busy working."

"Heh, it seems none of you have changed in the past century. So, who's the new edition?" Greed of course noticed the one closest below him, but the man did not turn as he spoke, "I am Wrath the Furious."

"Wow, King Bradley himself eh?"

"Well, after you left fleeing, he was the new created homunculus that Father birthed 60 years ago."

"King Bradley right? Known for numerous battlefield glory and rising up the ranks at the age of 40..." Greed's face was sour as he tried to piece the puzzles in his head. Little did they realize, Elise had been listening this whole time, using Greed's mind to hear what they were discussing. And Greed knew it because he allowed her to listen. To know. She did nothing but listen intently, placing her head against the cold door to stop her head from pounding, since the power she possessed did seem to take the energy out of her, "He's an homunculus that can grow older? That's impossible."

Envy laughed loud enough for the Avarice to hear and mocked him for his words, "Ha ha! Oh come on now, weren't you the one that said that anything's possible? You use to toss that one around like it was your catch phrase. You changed your mind or something?"

"Shut up your worthless trap ugly." Envy's face went pale, but his eyes bulged with veins as his face grew eerily grim, staring Greed down as if he would kill him with just his eyes. But Greed just smirked back mocking the palm tree back, "Oo, that's a scary face. Why don't you show us with your truly look like, hideous monster…"

"You piece of crap…As you wish. I'll kill you." Envy stood and sparked from his red markings on his back, but just as the fun was about to start…

Another voice spoke over them, booming to stop the two, "Enough, both of you." The two frozen and looked to the stone chair seeing the blonde man with machinery tubes humming behind him while he read what look like an alchemy book, "Two brothers should not have conflict before their own father."

"Hey pops long time no see. You sure look decrepit."

_Father…? He was the man in my dreams_… Elise thought not realizing still that Greed could hear her.

_Yeah babe that's good ole pops_

Suddenly the man, Father closed his book, and put out an open hand to his greedy son, his emotionless face never changing, "Greed, you are a part of my soul and part of my being, so let me ask, why would you betray your own father."

"Heh, I thought you of anyone would understand that. I am your essence of Greed, if I stayed here with you my avarice would never be satisfied. I think that's enough of a reason."

"You mean besides that woman? What was her name? Elise?" Greed refused to answer. Instead he stayed quiet but kept on smirking to keep up a front.

"And if I asked you to work for me again?" His Father's hand stayed at his cheek now, waiting for his son answer as Greed's eyes sharpened just before he closed them and smirked.

Elise on the other side gasped and attempted to reason with her boss, hoping he would just lie and say yes, so they could escape and find the others, _Just say yes….Please Greed. For the last and final time just lie about it!_

_Heh, I can't do that doll. I can't just lie, it's not in my nature_

_This isn't argumentative! If you say no he'll kill you I just know it! And then what? The others-, They'll just put us back in cages!_ For a second, Greed went silent, and his eyes opened a little as he smiled, _I'm a fool aren't I? I nearly forgot you weren't there when it happened. _

_What? What happened? Where?_

_Down in the sewers… _Again he stopped, this time his eyes darkening when he told her the truth. He didn't want to, he wish he could've lied now more than ever, but Elise was the last person he ever wanted to lie to, _They're gone babe. All of them. _

_W-who? _Silence… _WHO! _

_All of them. They're all dead. Roa, Dorchetto, Martel…All the chimeras were killed by the Military. And Bradley. I'm sorry to tell ya that. But I couldn't lie to you. _Elise wasn't sure if her heart stopped, or if she just died when he told her that.

Dorchetto? Roa? The- Martel? No, it couldn't be true. Maybe he saw it wrong, but Elise knew deep down that Greed didn't make mistake like this. He knew it, and his soul knew it. She could feel it, just as he could hear her soul quiver with a coldness. Of a loss that left her baffled.

Just as she spoke with a stutter, he could also her mind choking back, as if she was truly crying. Little did he know, she was. There were already tears streaming down her face as she held onto the jail bars on her door to hold her up, _It can't be…Not them…They would never…_

_They did it to protect me Elle. We all thought you were dead or they had captured you. Well at least it was the second one. I'm glad one of us lived… _Now she was truly frightened. She knew what he was going to do, and as Greed answered his father, her fear rose up again as her eyes shot open.

"My answer is no!"

_NO! Don't do this, Greed!_

"I see…Then you give me no choice my son…" Suddenly, the whole place began to crank and move from the sound of chains moving and gears circulating around each other to open up the brewing pot underneath Greed's dangling form. The top slowly opened as the chains pulled away, revealing the pot to be filled with boiling hot lava. Through Elise's vision she could see what Greed was seeing, and banged against the door again hoping to stop this madness.

_GREED! _She didn't realize she was screaming it not only in her head, but out loud through her lips.

The Avarice heard, but gulped back as he waited to be lowered. Once the lids had stopped, Greed was slowly lowered down.

"No! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! He'll do whatever you want just don't kill him! Don't do it I'm begging you! Greed! **GREED**!" Her heart was pounding, her limps shook and her body heaved to breath and open the door, but it wasn't just made out of any metal. She didn't possess whatever it was to open it, and that frustrated her more when she released her huge claws and tried to make her way through it.

_Hey, don't get all worked up love. I hate to see you upset. _Panting hard Elise stopped just from what he called her. She froze in place with eyes over flowing with more tears.

He never called her 'love'. Never. He didn't even call the other girls that. She doubt he would even if he wanted to. Was that just his way of saying good bye.

_Don't go anywhere…__**Live**__ Elle… _Was the last thing he said before suddenly his body went into shock as he screamed at the pain of his feet and legs hitting the boiler.

"NOOOOO!" The only thing Elise could do was quickly hold onto his soul long enough to take away some of the pain without her even knowing, suddenly grunting and yelling out in extreme pain herself.

The feel of her legs burning as she held onto the door even more for dear life, this time screaming as the pain spread up his body.

Greed could feel it. First time he could literally feel her soul intertwining with his, and somehow it boosted him as he laughed at his brothers watching his demise, **"TEMPERTURE'S JUST FINE IN HERE KIDS! HELL'S FLAME CAN'T BE AS LUKEWARM AS THIS! I'LL SEND YOU A POST CARD LETTING YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT'S LIKE AND WHEN YOU GET THERE I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!"**

"Return yourself to where you were born. Return to my soul, Greed!"

"**IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT DAD! DON'T BLAME ME WHEN I GIVE YOU DIARRHEA! YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF**!" After that, only Greed's laughter was the last thing they all heard. Even Elise could hear it through her pain, hearing the last of his breath telling her to let him go.

But how could she? How could she just let him go like that? Before long, his mind had diminished within the blink of an eye, releasing Elise from her telepathy until his very last breath. She collapsed to the floor, not seeing that her body was slowly regenerating the wounds she had caused herself while holding onto the Avaricious, but even if she saw the seared burns across her skin, she didn't mind it. It couldn't compare to the hole in her heart, and the loss of everyone she knew and loved.

Her mind was blank, and the realization hadn't hit yet that he was gone. At first, she hoped it was all a dream, that she would wake up crying and screaming in Greed's arm, like she always had. That he would telling her it's okay, that it was all just a bad dream and kiss her like he did all those times before. That he would be embracing her in their bed cooing her into a dreamless sleep.

But she never awakened, she was still laying their on the cold hard ground, her body completely regenerated again as she watched her hands finalize her skin's restoration. The tears on her cheeks only moved to her nose as they fell to the ground now. The stream was never ending, as her never ending heart retching emotional pain began to settle in.

Dorchetto, Roa, Martel, Ulchi…Greed…They were all dead. Dead.

_Dead…They're dead…_She even whispered the words through her hoarse voice, only to make it real.

When the true pain finally hit, her throat painfully choked up, and her heart felt that it had been boiled with Greed when he melted away. She screwed her eyes shut, and hit her face into the ground with her hair covering her dirt, tear ridden features, her once angry purple eyes now green with such anguish.

Then with a final breath, she screamed out her pain into the floor while fisting her hands into the ground into their were ghostly white. Her body curled into a ball on the floor as those balled fist made their way to her chest. She felt broken.

She was lost, scared, but most of all in pain. A pain she had never known to be so deep. The whole night she stayed there, crying out in pain, and shaking. She couldn't stop. She kept wishing every time that she could wake up in his arms. To feel his lips over hers again as he tighten his embrace around her curves. All she could see was their first kiss, their first encounter, his smirk, his laughter, his desire for knowing her dreams. She could even hear his voice on the day she had given herself to him under the fireworks. She could feel his every word and move through their years of knowing each other. But now that was the dream itself. **"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 15 Return to Madness<strong>_

_Elise has only one option after meeting Father._

_While under a new alias though, she accidentally runs into the Elrics and finds a loyalty in brothers she was out to capture before._

_Can the Brothers trust her enough to take her word? Or will they assume that she was told so by high ranking officers? _

_Only time will tell when they come back from Rush valley to find news of Colonel Hughes death, with new friends from the East following their moves, as well as the homunculi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope that was worth the wait boys and girls! I tried my best to make it somewhat interesting, but the next one will be out as soon as I can do it :D Don't go too far, I'll be back! Oh, the next story I'm planning on working on is The Missing Keepsake. If I can I will try to work on Letter and Loopholes at the same time so I can have a double whammy if possible, but I promise nothing! Last time I promise I didn't keep it, and I don't like doing that, so as I said I will try my best to get them both out at the same time if not, they'll be in the same time line of one another! So STICK AROUND MY FRIENDS! BYE BYYYE! *springs off into the sunset*<em>**


	15. Chapter 15 Return to Madness

_**I don't own FMA (Sorry for the long await! Hope you're ready. And sorry it's so short.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15:Return to Madness<strong>_

It couldn't have been true, it just couldn't. Greed was dead. So was Martel, Dorchetto, Roa, the gang, all of them. Every single one of her friends were killed by the Military's hands, by order of the Furher.

Elise's heart was crushed, beyond repair as she sat there on the bed with her hands in her lap, and her red tired eyes staring up at the clock across the room as she pondered and wondered if there could've been any other way to stop it. If there could've been a way to save them. She felt a fool for getting caught, and felt that this whole was her fault, that if she wouldn't have let that man with the eye patch take her, she would've killed them all.

And everything would've been fine. They would've…No, she knew for certain that they could've escaped. "Oh Greed..." She finally said above a whisper. Every memory flashed through her mind like a broken record replaying over and over again until the tears from the night before returned, "Why?" She choked back, swallowing the lump back hard, "Why didn't you stay? Why didn't you say yes? You could've lived, and we could've just as easily have escaped them like last time. We could've taken them on, we could've…" She closed her eyes tightly trailing off, unable to say more, and hunched over with her hands to her chest holding tight to her self as the painful sobs began to come with one right after the other. She didn't know how many times she had cried that night, nor did she care to count them. All she knew was that everyone she ever cared about. Anyone she loved was dead, either from trying to escape or from trying to find her, either way she felt responsible for it. She had to have been the one responsible for it all.

The Military was trying to find her specifically. Maybe they were trying to find the others as well, but she was a top priority from what she could assume from all the other times they had attempted to find her. She felt the need to apologize at least for that. Now what would the Homunculi do with her?

Her mind switch to the thought of them all standing around, watching as they killed a man she deeply cared for. Maybe even loved. She never admitted it, and she always refused to acknowledge her sentimental feelings towards the Avaricious, afraid of the worse because of who he was, but admired him for his ambitions and fearless attitude. He was afraid of nothing, not even death. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. Elise had to admit, she cherished him known the less for who he was and for all the things he had done to make her the woman she was today. He was her hero, and very dear friend. He was her everything.

Her emotions quickly turned to rage, and she softly began to grit her teeth just as she did with her fists. They were slowly becoming long and sharp, while her sobs also changed from cries to a growl.

With a loud scream she let out all she had pent up inside again, roaring out as loud as she could making sure everyone above the surface to feel her mourning.

It was then, her hidden abilities began to arise from its slumber, lifting and throwing around everything the room kept in it. The radio that was once plugged in to the wall on a small stand was now across the floor and completely destroyed. A bigger table with a chair was also thrown around and broken as well with in seconds. Everything her powers touched was mutilated, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY! Why!"

Then after the girls slow agonizing outburst, minutes began to feel like days, driving the poor girl slightly unhinged as she laid there on her broken bed, her face to the ceiling now as she cried silently once again, until she had fallen fast asleep.

Hell if she knew when she had awaken, but when she did, she heard locks from her doors being unlocked. Eyes wide, and a small gasp from her lips, Elise sat up from her position, and felt her adrenaline ruse down from her head to her toes. Her eyes even began to turn violet from the fire burning in the pit of her stomach. That fire would rain down upon who ever walked in through that door.

And it did the moment the cat got a glimpse of Envy grinning from the other side. The first thing she did was catch a glimpse of broken glass and felt herself move the object from where she sat. She levitated the bigger, sharper piece, "Good morning sleeping beauty are we feel-," And directed straight into Envy's left eye, sending the boy yelling out in agony as he tried to grasp what had just happened.

"Ah! My eye! What did you just do to me brat!"

"Stay away!" She screamed, shaking all over, picking up anything her powers could reach and began to ignite them at the shorter homunculus, "I'll make you pay for what you've done!" Envy, now in a fit of his own rage after pulling the shard from his eye, came stomping with his heavy feet towards Ellie, who in returned only hunched down and leaped up at the jealous homunculus.

She was about to have him in her claws, her lungs giving out an angry yell as she lunged at Envy.

But before her claws to reach him, Elise was electrocuted from the side. She had such good peripherals, but under all that boiled blood the panther hardly noticed the blonde bearded man from before standing just mere feet away from the two, with an open hand directed at her as she laid out on the concrete at their feet.

Her body was really shaking from the attack,, and her heart nearly felt that it would burst right out of her chest as she attempted to regained her composure, salivating. She slowly breathed out, and tried to lift herself with any kind of strength that she had left from the shock, but she soon failed when she lifted herself. She yelped out in pain and crinched trying to keep herself up the best she could.

Now, she was as helpless as a mouse, trapped inside a den full of hungry wolves. She thought she was a goner, but she refused to show her fear, not even when her voice shook, "Go ahead…Kill me. I won't work for you, or do anything you say! I have free will, and you will NOT control me like you do your Pons. I'm not like the rest."

She awaited the worse as the man stepped out from the shadows, even Envy waited closely to see what would happen next, unwilling to make a sound as his Father crouched before the girl. Her face firmed, and her eyes sharpened before she closed her eyes to death to embrace her…

But it never came, instead the man gave a hardy laugh, and shook his head at the girl in disbelief, "My child, what are you going on about? I will not destroy such a useful resource such as yourself. I'm just glad that your home, safe and sound."

"Wha-What? You're not going to kill me?" She trailed off still stunned by this man's sudden cheerful attitude. It was quite terrifying, but none the less the kitten went along with it as she sat up, her eyes still with that hard gaze in her orbs.

"Good heavens no, you are too valuable."

"Valuable? And Greed wasn't?" She asked her voice falling irritated and loud, "You killed your own son! You killed my best friend, and my comrades, and you're going to plan on using me further in your plans for world domination? Go screw yourself!"

"It's not as bad as you make it sound. Life is full of sin, you take away the sin, and all that remains is the purity."

"You killed the only family I had and loved!"

"Ha! Ha! And did you think Greed loved you the same? And I bet he told you that you meant something to him, and you were his most prized 'possession?"

"Say something else Envy, and I swear to god I will knock your teeth out and do a repeat of what happen the first time we met! Disgusting monster!" She got up to her feet ready to go for another round, but instead her eyes fell upon the deadly stare of the man known as Father, feeling herself become numb as she growled under her breath…Only to, once again try relax herself before she lost control.

She was somewhat glad Father decided to step in, his voice full of authority, "You two will stop this bickering immediately, and no fights for you young lady I don't need you committing suicide on the first day. Please, do not take this as a burden, but as a blessing. You have become a part of a much greater destiny. You have the ability to do more than just move things my child…From what your biological father has told me you should be able to open new worlds."

"My…My father…" She heard the other stuff, but knowing that her 'father' was still around pumped a new destination in her blood. Another goal yet to settle. Then she remembered Greed's words again about settling that score.

"Yes dear child. We thought it was the impossible, but with Alchemy, the skies the limit. We could find a new Eden for us, once I have achieved my goal, you will become the mother of my new world, after all, you will help create it.

Elise was a little surprised by this, maybe even in denial but either way she still refused, "Are you deaf? I said-,"

"In return, I will resurrect Greed for you…" Her ears nearly rung at the sound of his name. Her eyes widened with wonder and confusion. Did she hear right? Did he say what she think he said? "That is if you wish that to be your reward."

"Wh-, you mean you'd…you'd bring him back? H-how…I-, I don't understand you killed him, right?" Images of Greed's smirking lips and hardy laughs, the way he would sit with his feet kicked up, and the way he'd always drink that brandy of his, fabricated bits of memory flashed through her mind like a picture book. They were almost gone in seconds. But this time, instead of tears of sorrow, her eyes were filled with joyful hope when she heard of such a thing; and yet, she was very heavy minded and sharpened her claws against the concrete, "Tell me…Tell me how."

"Dear girl, Greed, my son is merely a part of me. When I boiled him down I brought him down to his extract, and devoured him, in other words, He _is_ me. My avarice. And just as I gave him life, I can as easily take it away or return it as I see fit."

She didn't know how to take that in, and gave a crazed look to him, "So what I'm hearing is that Greed's still alive."

"Yes."

"Father! You-,,!" Envy was about to outburst , but was quickly silenced with Father looked back at him, and when the young homunculus was silence, the man turned back to Elise, with a firm, and almost intimidating stare, as if egging the girl to make her decision quickly. More like force, but Ellie would not budge, and take her own time into thinking whether or not this was a good idea to take his offer, in exchange for helping him, she would get Greed back in return, if nothing else.

Elise almost wanted to jump to say yes, but instead the girl glare deadly at the man and immediately morphed into the Panther she could feel inside her. The sense of protecting herself from monster like them, from the ones that put her in this predicament in the first place, "If I find out you're lying to me…I will spare no mercy on any of you."

"You have my word." With a long intense stare, Elise finally snarled and threw one last chair pass both of the homunculi's heads, closer to Envy's especially hoping it hit him anyways, but to no avail.

When the two looked away from the debree Elise was standing with her face towards the ground, a regrettable look on her face when she finally said, "What will you have me do."

"I need you to keep an eye on the Elric Brothers. I heard you were a bright, intelligent young girl, and had enough background on the boys to maybe…"

"What you want me to murder them?" She blurted only to have the man correct her.

"No, quite the opposite. I need them alive. Keep your eyes on them, we can't have them running around and telling other soldiers and civilians of our plans."

"Why you don't like snitches…" She muttered, purposely trying to be a smart ass to piss him off but it did nothing.

"It would be Armageddon dear girl. So, are we clear on the objective or not?" She tried not to tremble or shout. She felt so helpless and angry still, she basically had to repress her righteousness on seeking that revenge even longer than she had hoped, not just for herself this time either, she would get back at everyone who was involved in her friends murders, right down to the Homunculi as well. This thought only added to the fire of her vengence, but still Elise resisted the great urge to just blow this whole place to hell.

But one thing drove her stop all of that, _For Greed…It's for Greed…_"Yes." She gritted attempting not to growl. She held back by digging her nails into her palms more, till they bled. She was so ashamed for herself.

But was it any better than Greed's wish to obtain immortality?

Without another word, Father smiled at the new member, "Then get to it my child, you have a lot to do. There's an elevator just outside this hallway, there will be a man there, named Wrath, I assume you met him back in Dublith, the one that brought you here."

At first she didn't seem to remember the face, but when she assumed 'brought' he meant abduct, and then the name rang a bell, "The man with the eye patch…"

"You remember him, good. He will escort you to the Elric's. Do as he says and you won't have a problem." If Elise wasn't restrained right now…If only.

She began to become fed up with these people already, admitting to herself that she would give anything to have the pleasure of hatching them all down. But her mind stayed focus, shaking off the intent to kill, and nodded, "Fine. Will that be all?" This time her shaky throat couldn't hid her regret, but it seemed they hardly noticed.

"Yes. In the meantime, go clean yourself up, Lust will be able to show you where a bathroom is." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dark haired woman appeared, but said nothing as she began to walk out of the cat's view again, "Can I go now?"

"Yes child. Do try to stay out of trouble as well will you?" Father attempted to approach Elise and touch the top of her head, as if welcoming her to the family but when he tried this, girl hissed and smacked his hand away running out of the room to leave Envy stunned as she walked passed him without even a glance.

When she was out of ear shot his face turned to disgust as he asked the same question that have been consuming his mind, "Are you really bringing Greed back if she succeeds?"

"I will not go back on my word." Was all he said again keeping Envy in awe, before finishing with, "But-, I never said he would be the same."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it Envy, I have everything under control."

* * *

><p>Elise didn't even bother to talk to Lust, and it was said for the other as they walked in silence. When they reached the room the kitten merely walked inside, letting Lust close the door behind her, "Call if you need anything."<p>

"Just go." Was all the girl whispered unwilling to look at the homunculus before she left. It was a new room, same lay out, the only thing different was this one had a bathroom.

There wasn't much else to look at after that, and with only determined eyes, Ellie removed her clothes, turned the water to a decent temperature and jumped into the water she had set for herself, cleansing herself of the days in the tunnel.

Each memory seemed like a bad taste in her mouth, and a virus in her gut. Every time she closed her eyes she saw them. "Marta…" Each of them smiling and laughing, "Dorcetto…" Each one of them with a connection to her, each individual with different heritages, and backgrounds, "Roa…" Each one family to her, related by blood or not they were the closest thing to family.

Finally she couldn't take the thought of them, or the lump in her throat and swallowed hard and took a deep breath, opening her eyes from their closed state, and looked up at the ceiling as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Now, all she could think was to stay positive, to get this assignment over with and do as Greed taught her.

Survival was the number one priority, and to get her friend back, there was only one way to do so. By getting her hands dirty, and hands balled.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey! Elle! Wake up! Father says its time to go!" First thing the girl got to hear this morning. If her instinctual alarm clock hadn't have already kicked in, she would've slept right through Envy's annoying howling, but deciding to keep herself collected and calm, the girl grunted as she lifted herself out of bed, and prepared herself for another day.

A new quest which was the only thing keeping her alive. Once she was ready Elise sat waiting for Lust to come and take her out to get a look at her surroundings, and meet the Elrics.

First, the more busty homunculus guided the panther through the lower levels to show her a shorter way to get in and out of the undergrounds, and then took her outside of Central's Headquarter's walls. Elle already knew what the place was already structured to look like, but once they were in the center of town, Elise felt a stranger in a new world, knowing nothing of Central's streets or its people.

This wasn't just a day out on leave though, Lust was showing her around to get her claws into one of the soldiers, a man named Jean Havoc she had been meaning to seduce in order to get some information about a Colonel of some sort, and the Full Metal kid.

Just the mention of the name made Elise's skin crawl, causing the girl to bring her fur coat around her face more, hiding her ears once again from the public. Luckily, no one seemed to noticed that she was where this coat in the middle of summer. After 15 minutes of standing on the side lines, Lust eyed the girl from her hidey hole, and hinted at her to follow, "Are we just about done?"

"I know the wait must've been hard little one, but once we head back you should make yourself acquainted with those Elric Brothers."

"How? Just purposely bump into them?" Lust chuckled, but only responded by tapping the side of her head with her index finger, her eyes almost laughing at Elise, "You're a smart girl, use that tactful mind of yours."

"Right. Okay. Well, then I think heading back to-," Elle stopped in her tracks, gasping a little when she realized that Lust had vanished. The panther looked in front and back, even all around her, only to find she had truly left the girl alone, "Really! You know, why didn't you tell me to leave when you were smooching it up with that blonde lady!" There was no response, which irritated the hell out of Elise, but with a deep exhale, the girl could only growl and roll her eyes in defeat, continuing to walk in the direction of Central again, "Well if this ain't just about a…"

She stopped in front of the building, and sat down on the steps, making she to tuck her dress under her legs before she relaxed upon the cemented stairs, and patiently waited to run into the boys. When that didn't work, Elise stood up, unfortunately not looking at where she was going, and ran right into a big burly, muscle man that was almost the same size as her friend Roa. What threw the girl off more was the mustache and blonde curl on the top of his head.

When he looked down at her she nearly tripped backwards, but caught herself as she apologized, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-,"

"No no dear miss the apology is all mine. Is there anything I can help you with? You look a little lost."

"Uh-, Heh, well sort of. I'm looking for the Elric Brothers?" She smiled genuinely but the flutter in her chest wouldn't cease. She couldn't show that she was frightened, or working under the Military's nose apparently, and it didn't help any that the man stayed quiet for a moment or two just staring at her humming as he seemed to ponder in his thoughts.

Then he leaned down to meet the girl literally face to face, "Curious. Why the Elric Brothers?"

"Um, well…I sort of know them." Oh great she was fiddling with her fingers! Wouldn't she give for a large chocolate bar right about now, her teeth nearly began to grind at the thought of it, but she none the less kept her cool, and looked down at the floor, sad of how she really met them, but made up another excuse, a truthful one none the less, "I met them through some friends. Please? It's important." Again seemed hesitant, but out of nowhere, the man threw off his shirt and spun around with a flex of his pecks, "IT WOULD BE AN HONOR DEAR LADY!"

"Oh dear lord!" She was greatly startled by his suddenly change in attitude, but laughed too at the fact that this man was very eccentric and energetic. She kind of liked that. It made him to be very approachable, "Ha ha, well thank you, I appreciate your hospitality."

"Oh no the pleasures all mine, by the way I never did get your name." At first, Elle wasn't sure if she should give her real name, or an alias, but when she thought about it, she decided to go with her real one. _What harm could it do, right? _

"It's Elise."

"Alex Louise Armstrong at your service. A pleasure to meet you Miss Elise. Very brilliant name if I do say so myself." A heart string was plucked with she heard the word _'Miss'_. Roa use to call her that too.

"O-oh. Thanks, really."

"Well, I'm sure you've had enough of me interrogating you ha ha, but I'm sure your eager to know where the boys are, they're actually at the hospital."

"Hospital? Why?"

"Well, that's something you'll have to ask them. I'm afraid what they were doing is Military business, but if the Elric's feel they-,"

"Ah. Say no more I understand. If you want I think I can make my way from here if you have something else prior." The man thought about and shrugged, "It can wait. From the way you were sitting on these steps, I rather make sure you make it to your destination safely."

"That's very kind of you. You're too much."

"It's a mans duty to assist a lady in need. And you are obviously in need."

"Yeah. Yeah I am. How gentleman of you." He was right in more ways than one. It showed on her face as she watched the sidewalk below her feet, unaware that before long they were in the hospital building, and the large man beside her was leading the way to the second floor of the symmetric building, stopping in front of a door with a sign over her head that said, 3-D, "This is it." He announced softly.

Then he knocked.

The knot in Ellie's stomach grew tighter and tighter, and then her heart jumped when she heard a familiar voice, "Come in."

The door opened, and Elise took in a deep breath, and a swallowed back the fear that she felt would consume her. Or was that anticipation. Would he attack her? Would he call the military on her? Not that the last one matter anyway, but still, how would the Elric's react to seeing, "Hey Major, you're back awfully quick. Why the sudden visit?" She knew that had to be Ed.

"Well, I was on my way back to review the statements, and I ran into a girl in need of your assistance."

"Really? Who-uh…" When Armstrong had moved to the side, Elise appeared in his place, her eyes staring directly at the golden eye boy who seemed more than shock to see her, and anything but happy. He didn't make an outburst like the panther had thought, nor did he yell, instead, Edward stayed quiet starting intently at the girl as she smiled at him, "H-Hi guys." She tried to waved to cut the darkened energy coming off the boy.

Although the other brother seemed just surprised to see her, "You're…Elise right?"

"Yeah, long time no see Al. How are you?"

"Me? What about you! I thought everyone… In Dublith…" At first she didn't say anything, she looked to the floor ashamed and just as overwhelmed by her presence in the room. Maybe it was just seeing the brothers that made her feel this way, to get those flashbacks of the boys back in the basement of the home she knew, but was now destroyed. "Yeah…" Her voice choked, "Me too." What was she doing? She didn't come her to reconcile with them, she came to keep an eye on them to get Greed back. If anything she should be happy to see them, in a way.

So, quickly changing her persona, the smile from before reappeared on Elle's face, and she put out her hands like she was presenting herself, "But, I'm here…Alive."

"Wait a minute, you said Dublith. Is this true?" Armstrong turned to Elise, hoping to get an answer. Elise wish she didn't have to use him like that, but in return for her betrayal, she felt she should at least tell him the truth, "Yes. I was…Well, they could tell you."

It didn't take long for Armstrong to put two and two together. His eyes went from surprised to conspicuous. Then he reached for the hood of her jacket, and pulled it back to see the girl's cat ears perk up. Again his reaction was shocked. He couldn't believe that one of them had made it out alive, "Could it really be true?"

In a way, he should be angry for her not telling him who she fully was, then again, could he blame her? And seeing the guilt in her face, it only showed him that she didn't mean to do it. At least that's what he wanted to think. Then she said, "I'm sorry Alex. I had no choice."

"I know." He didn't say much more after that, if anything he couldn't blame her for running to the Elrics after what the Furher did to her comrades. In return, he figured she deserved the benefit of the doubt. He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust her, maybe it was because of those other Chimeras he ran into back in Dublith, knowing that they died looking for this one girl. And if so, then she definitely must've been something special.

Maybe this could be his way of making everything right. So he hoped as he straightened up and nodded in content, "Your secrets safe with me." Elise didn't expect that, but smiled none the less and rubbed her arms, "I still feel like an arse."

"Okay well now that we know this is for real, Elise what or _how_ the hell did you get here? Did you ever find Greed?" Her heart sunk, but her eyes stayed focused on the floor, "No. I didn't." She lied. If not to through off their suspicions of her for now, until she could trust them to know more. To tell them what was really happening. What she was…_a prisoner._

"Well at least you're okay, we really thought all the Chimeras were. You know…Hey Elise?" This was the other time Elise looked to anywhere but the floor, and her eyes trailed up to the armored boy as he was now looking at the floor, "I have something to tell you…And I know it's not the time but-,"

"Don't worry, I'll get out of your guys' hair."

"Oh no! I didn't mean-,"

"It's alright I have some things I have take care of back of Head Quarters, besides, Hughes has been wanting to ask me something about Lab 5. Oh, by the way, Edward are you done with those drawings of the homunculi?"

"Yeah I am. Here." Elise was trying so hard not to pay attention to the boy's cold hard stare. He had yet to give up that gaze in his eyes, his eyes of distrust. This job may have been a lot harder than she thought, but who could blame this boy for being distrusting towards one of the homunculi's henchmen.

"Take care Miss Elise."

"You too Major, and thanks…again."

"Think nothing of it. And…I too am sorry for your loss. Let me know if you boys need anything alright?"

"Will do."

As the door click, it almost sounded like the bell tolling for Ellie, and when she turned from the door to meet Edward, and Alphonse, the atmosphere grew even heavier. So, Elise broke the thickness, "Look, I know you've probably got a lot of questions so start asking them so you can stop staring at me like that."

"You do understand why I don't trust you right?"

"It looks bad I know. And it probably is bad, but look I've been through hell the last couple of hours and all I know is that you guys can help me, just as I can help you."

"Yeah? And how is an ex convict-,"

"You weren't there when I told your brother where I was from were you?" She sounded cocky, but if anything she was pissed, she hated people that assumed, and Edward didn't seem the type to do that, then again, it was a probably the trust issue.

Great this was starting off great. In response Ed looked to Al a look of confusion and search for answers from his younger brother, "She wasn't a convict Ed…Her parents work as scientist here, and gave her to Lab 5."

"Jeez…Why didn't you tell me this before Al!"

"I'm sorry brother, after trying to save Martel…I just assumed they killed Elise too, or captured her. Either way it didn't seem relevant at the time. " Edward looked pissed now. He even rose from his bed to stand in front of the panther, his eyes not as angry, but filled with remorse. How could he have known that.

"Who are these doctors! We should have them trialed and locked up!"

"That won't do any good right now, you wouldn't be able to touch them. They're protected by the higher ups in the Military to get to them you'll have to go through a lot of procedures. But, I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"You shouldn't wait on it then." He added, but Elise just looked at him.

"If I go in there they'll kill me, plain and simple. Then again they might not, I'm a lot more to them alive then dead. Anyways, that's not the case here, I need to ask a favor, and it may seem a little weird to you, but I want to know if I can hang with you guys." There was silence.

Well, she couldn't think of a good enough excuse so she made the only one that made sense to her. She even brushed her fingers through her hair, and sighed in surrender, "Look, my comrades were killed, Greed's gone…I got no one, and you guys are the only ones that I know that can help me find him. I known the homunculus did it, so lets just stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point. Will you help me?"

"But why? Greed tried to take my brothers body, and then he was going to dismantle him."

"Look Greed's not perfect, and I don't agree with what he did either, but he's my boss, and he saved me, I'd do anything for him. And he'd do the same. So I'm asking you on behalf of me, will you? And I'll give you any information I can on the homunculi." At first it didn't seem like much of a deal, but as Ed started to think about he thought maybe it would be such a bad idea.

For Alphonse, he had already made up his mind, "We'll help."

"Yeah?"

"But just to be on the safe, we don't fully know you, so if you try anything funny or do anything that jeopardizes us or my brother, we kick your ass to the crib."

"Duly noted. I won't." Ed nodded his eyes relaxing a little as he felt he made his point, and then, for the first time, he smiled, "Alright then, now the question is where to hide you."

"No one recognizes me here, but if anything that's why I got the jacket to hide the tail and ears, so I got that all covered."

"What about finances? Do you have any money to get around?"

"A little, yeah. Don't worry about that though I got ways of getting around. You may not know it but I have many talents dear boys."

"Well that's good to know."

So, what do we do now?"

"Well, our friend Winry is studying to becoming a mechanic in Rush Valley. Ever heard of it?"

"Actually yeah, I studied local maps of Amestris since I could never go anywhere really, and I even read up that it's a place for auto mail mechanics."

"Yeah that's right. You really know your places huh?"

"Books are a girls best friend." She laughed softly.

"Heh, well, if you want you can stay the night here with us if you don't mind the chair."

"I've slept in smaller places before."

"And hospital food?"

"Try years without any. I think I can manage."

"Alright then, welcome home."

"Ha ha very funny. So, when are we suppose to see your friend?"

"Tomorrow. We'll be leaving in the morning. Our friend Hughes is going to be stopping by as well to see us off."

"Oh. And how long have you guys known Winry?"

"Since we were really little, her family lived right next to our, and ever since then we've been thicker than blood." Elise didn't seem to realize it, but the more they talked about families, the more she missed hers, and the more she envied their connections.

How she missed her way of life. She wondered hard if she would ever come back from all this.

"Sounds like you guys have a lot of people depending on you. Who love you. Must be a hell of a life you lived. You may still be kids, but a lot can happen through childhood. Right?"

"Yeah…We feel really lucky to have them all." Elise looked Al, and eventually made her way over to the chair, and sighed in contentment as the feel of the cushion against her back. She then crossed her legs, and laid the back of her head in her hand, playing with her hair as she stared at the two boys, "Well…I guess I better get some shut eye."

"Shut eye? But it's noon."

"I'm a night time person mostly. Cats do that. Sleep during the day and adventure at night. Not only that, its been a very long couple of days for me, and I need the shut eye."

"We understand."

"And um, Al?"

"Yes?"

"About Martel?…And the others…Can you tell me what happened to them?" It threw Alphonse off, making him and Edward give a glance towards one another before Elise explained, "I need…I need something. Closure I guess? Something that tells me that they…"

"It's okay Ellie. I'll tell you…" So, as Elise laid in the chair, her legs propped up and head laid back, she listen to Alphonse's point of view, how the others tried to protect Greed, and how he told Alphonse to keep Martel safe. Everything. She didn't want to cry. In fact she tried hard to think of anything else but them, but the more she listen, the more she realized that Father was wrong.

Greed did care. He did, and she knew that. "Elise? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's okay. It's not you. I just a mess. I miss them you know. They were perfect, but they were all I had, they took me in, clothed me and fed me, gave me the opportunity to do something with myself. They took me out of a place of unhappiness and gave a family. Granted it wasn't a family one would expect, but they still…" She stopped not realizing she was babbling.

But they didn't seem irritated. In fact they looked just as sad as her. How could these boys be so understanding? And that Major guy too. They were just nothing like the homunculi.

Maybe she was actually crying because she finally had someone to listen to her mourning, just anyone to hear her cries for a short moment to just let it all go.

And in the end, she wasn't angry like she would be after thinking about them. In fact, she felt relieved. They really were good people. Now, with a grateful smile, Ellie bowed her head side ways and chuckled, "Thanks Al. Ed. I feel actually better knowing now." Then she closed her eyes, for once tired enough to sleep through a night with out nightmares, or visions of her friends faces.

For once…

_Just this once… _Without realizing it, the kitten drifted off without a sound, leaving the two brothers to bubble in their thoughts as they took the woman's story, her situation and call. Man, what a crappy situation it was.

"Well, now what?" Ed asked rubbing his head.

"Guess we better call Winry and let her know we have another coming with us. If we don't you'll only hear about it later."

"Why did you say 'you'll' indicating me?" Al didn't answer, and Edward began to feel a little less than dizzy from all these new developments, the blonde sighed heavily, and put out his hand to his brother, "Al could you stay with Ellie for awhile?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get some air, then make a few phone calls. I think this journey maybe more of a pain than I thought. Especially with my auto mail all busted."

"Well, I don't think Winry will be too upset about it."

"Yeah maybe you're right. Either way I need a minute to think this all over."

"Sure thing brother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 16 The Mystery Jester <strong>_

_Once getting to Rush Valley things seem to go smoothly for awhile._

_Then this prince from Xing comes out of nowhere and things take and interesting turn._

_Not sure for the worse or for the better though._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seriously sorry for the long wait. Having no internet sucks. I get it on my phone, but I can't upload stories from there. Sucks...Anyways I hope it was worth the wait. Love ya guys!<em>**


	16. Chapter 16 The Mystery Jester

_**chapter 16 out. finally! also Bioshock story chapter one will be out. check it out and let me know what you think. I do not own Fmab**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16:The Mystery Jester<strong>_

It had to be ten in the morning when the boys decided to headed out. Elise being right behind them kept quiet most of the way there, until only 5 minutes of waiting at the station and already the kitten was getting bored, and began to hop scotch acrossed benches, getting the eldest brother to get slightly irritated, and drag the girl back over to their side, and sit her down, "Ah come on!"

"No you come on! You're in Central, act normal! Not like a cat!"

"I AM a cat." She corrected him making the boy fluster, "W-Well still! Just sit still the train will be here soon enough! It hasn't even been ten minutes."

"Well I'm a fidgety person. Unless you got some chocolate in your pocket…"

"Why chocolate?" Ed asked with a questionable look on his face, which only made Ellie laugh gently and braid a few strands of her hair, "Helps my nerves. For me, it's like cigarettes, or drugs, when I'm on edge, I just need it."

"Oh, well, better than blood I guess."

"Yes well, then that would make me a vampire now wouldn't it."

"Or a cannibal." Ellie seemed slightly surprised by the boys sudden change in persona, she was actually gaping at him, to make him do a double take, "What?"

"Did you just make a joke?"

"What?"

"Oh my god you did! This whole time I've been hear you've been such a sour puss."

"Yeah well, it's kind of needed for what you are, and who you've been associated with." She couldn't blame for that and shrugged still smiling before she nodded, "I know. Totally understandable. But I'm glad you decided to ease up. Even if just a little." Edward in return felt more comfortable to even smile, and grin before hearing a new sound that made him smile brightly.

It was the sound of their train's whistle, and like clock work, someone calling out for the Elric's themselves, "Hey Ed!" Elise turned from the train to see a man with dark hair and glasses and with him was Armstrong, the one the panther had meet yesterday, which made her give a toothy grin, "Hey Alex, nice to see you again."

"Likewise Miss. Nice to see you're doing well today."

"Thank you. And You must be Hughes, the boys have told me a little bit about you." Immediately making introduction to the man. She even extended her hand out to him, and the man accepted it, with a welcoming grin; although his hand shake was a bit, fast, and very ecstatic.

"Such a pleasure to meet you too! You can call me Maes if you like! Wow, you are a lot cuter than I would've imagined! A stunner really! Maybe now Edward can finally find a girlfriend for himself!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE THINGS SO AWKWARD!" Oblivious to Ed's outburst, and the moment those words came flying out of the man's mouth, Ellie's face fell speechless, but only suddenly making her burst out laughing, "Sir, I'm at least twice his age, trust me, I doubt-,"

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!"

"Not that's just mean! What did I ever do to y-,"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Ugh…Maybe this introduction was a bad idea, please, just get in on the train." Elise didn't pry, but merely bowed her head to Hughes and Armstrong in a way of giving her thanks, "My apologies, but the runt awaits."

"Hey!"

"Bye!" Fast and swift the girl followed the boys onto the train. Al was actually polite enough to wait until Elise was behind him so she could sit near the window, "Here, you can go first."

"Are you sure? You-,"

"No really I mean it. I mean, I know how cats can get when they're cooped up for too long, and this ride may take awhile. At least if you're near the window you can look around outside. After all, you said you've never traveled before." She didn't know what to say, she was over whelmed by his generosity that she didn't know how to react.

Well, almost. Elise smiled unable to really say anything except, "I appreciate it Al." When she sat down, he sat next to her.

"Alright guys, hope you have a safe trip! Oh and Full Metal, the Colonel send a message, it was don't get yourself killed out there!"

"Yeah? Well, tell the Colonel there's no way that'll ever happen, the guy that can't even repel water with his Alchemy. Chump."

"Ha, ha, well that's Roy for ya, but hey I also have another message." Before Elise could hear anything else, Hughes leaned into Ed's ears and whispered a few things before happily smiling and waving them off.

And when the three were finally at peace on the train, the girl became curious, "Anything special he whispered?"

"Why do you care?" He asked his hands on both his legs, his eyes shifting from the window to her, "I don't, I guess. Curiosity gets the best of me." She mutter the last part a little embarrassed she asked.

"Mm." It always seemed Edward had a hard time still trusting this girl. And again, Elise couldn't blame him. She wanted to tell him more about the homunculi, about Greed, everything, and anything that would get them to trust her, and maybe even help her as well. But still being so close to Central, Ellie got this odd sensation that she was being watched. In a way it was a familiar feeling too, she felt it once before, but seemed to have a hard time remembering when.

It sent a dark chill down her spine, but before more insight could be done, Alphonse broke Ellie of her trans, "Sorry, brother's a good guy, he's just…Still a little sore from the fight we encountered."

"Fight? By who?"

"A man named Scar. At least that's what everyone calls him. He was a man from Ishval, apparently he's been killing any state alchemist he can get his hands on." Ellie thought about, familiar with the name and the part of Amestris that he spoke of. It was very faint, but she only knew these things from the newspapers when she read up on the Elrics the first time for Greed, "The man you two got in a qualm with once before. This was after your fight with Greed wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was already busted it as it is, but when we ran into Scar, well…Wait-, How do you know about our first encounter with Scar?"

Ellie looked to the window, smiling and chuckling, "I taught myself how to do my research. And when I felt I needed to pay Greed back, I read up on you boys in the papers, whatever else I read after that is merely by accident."

"How much do you read exactly?"

"A lot. I've read books on scholars, old folklores, fables, history, philosophy, fiction, non-fiction, you name it, I've read it. I told you, being stuck in a small town for too long, and unable to expand can drive anyone crazy. Me included."

"I can only imagine. I think we have a friend like that don't we Al? " Edward finally spoke, but this time with a more friendly tone. It was either Elise's mind, or this boy was just one big ball of emotions. She couldn't tell what he was really feeling, he was just all over the place.

Like he was bi-polar. She doubt it, but it was the only way she could describe the feeling to herself.

Then, a small faint sound came. It was so faint it was almost not there. It was the sound of Ed's subconscious, something Elise dared not make a face too. It was quickly interrupted though by Alphonse, "Hey, Elise?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you always have to wear your jacket?"

"When I'm in crowded places to be likely seen yeah, I do. If anyone else so my ears and tail, well…I don't know, I never tried showing a human before, well, except you guys, and Mr. Armstrong, but other than that it's safer to keep my trait's a secret."

"I understand, I was just…Trying to make conversation I guess."

Elle smiled, "It's okay, I understand. So, you guys rarely talk about yourselves, what's there to know?"

"Before we get into that, let's talk about you first. You didn't exactly come crash down to earth, so where were you from before all this?"

Elise thought about it, only to shrug, "Where do want me to start? I don't know how much I told Alphonse, but I know I told you a bit about me living alone before Lab 5. My parents were always in Central."

"Where did you live before then?"

"Oakvale."

"I've heard about that place, it's said to be a very closed off town, out in the sticks, but I also it's architecture is based of Victorian accents."

"Basically. My parents had nearly the biggest house there."

"Did they leave you alone?"

"Sort of. I had tutors, teachers, even a maid that would come by every now and again to clean. She seemed to be the only one I could chat with. Well, what little talking I did. I was a miserable kid. I didn't have friends, most of the people there knew what my parents did, and what kind of people they were. I guess I didn't see them often, but since I was there daughter…Well, let's just say I had a lot of spare time, and music and books were all the friends I had." Now Edward felt guilt for how he had been treating her.

The more he began to put her story together, more he could be mad at her. At first, he wanted to keep up a wall because of her relationship with Greed, and her hand in capturing her brother. And when he asks her to take him away to dismantle his brother, she does it, although hesitantly. That made him wonder if what she meant back at the hospital was genuine.

After a moment to think about it, there wasn't much to have her explain anymore, and there was no need for the way he had been acting towards her. But still, something was off about her. A few times he had caught her ponders, the look of guilt filling her eyes as she went deeper and deeper into thought.

Either she was still broken up about Greed and friends, or there was something else on her mind. He assumed both at the moment, and decided to wait for the right time to ask. And in return, it couldn't have hurt to tell her what Maes had told him.

With a big long sigh, Edward hunched over with his hands holding his knees, his head was leaned forward so Elise or Alphonse could see his expression, "Brother?"

"You okay Ed? You look like you're going to puke."

"No. I'm just thinking. Maybe I've been a little too harsh. I mean, after what happen in Dublith, I just assumed to be alert of you. To not trust you because of how you just appeared." There was silence.

Elise just listened as he went on, "I don't know what full happened, and as much as I want to know, I know that you were caught in the midst of all this. At least that's what I'm getting."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'll admit, when I took Greed's offer, I didn't know what to expect, but I guess, seeing that the people I was with weren't that bad, I just got into the life style. I liked it too, it felt good to be free, and never regretted my decision. I still don't, but I do regret putting you boys through the ringer. Seriously, if I had a chance to set you free Al, I would've."

"Well, that's comforting to know."

"I could've just let him take you apart. Everyone else seem to be for it."

"But you didn't."

"I know. I just…I wish things would've been different."

"It's too late to change the past Elle. All you can do is mold your future." Elise looked into the golden boy's eyes, seeing that he understood her pain. Actually truly understood her pain of loss, and of many things, in return, Ed smiled softly, and sat back in his seat as he looked out the window, his hand holding his cheek and yawned, "And I don't know about you, but all this sad talk is making me hungry."

"Depression can do that." She joked, getting a chuckle out him.

"You want anything?" He asked suddenly and sincerely.

"Are you offering?"

"I may be." He grinned cheekily, making Elise smile even more, and sit back with a bounce, "Salmon!"

"Grill Salmon."

"No raw."

"Raw? Can't that get you sick? Or…At least, I don't know. Something."

"No. I'm part panther, come on now. I've eaten raw salmon many a nights and never once got sick."

"Well, I guess that's safe to know. Alright, raw salmon it is."

"Yay! Thank you!" She sang it throughout the cart, some people turning back to see what the commotion was about.

"Keep your voice down, we don't need to be drawing attention to ourselves."

"Or do we? Mm…No I guess not."

"That was…random."

"Hee, sorry. Any ways, thanks for understanding guys, and I really…Appreciate everything you've done."

"But we haven't done anything."

"You've done enough by talking to me. It's been pretty lonely lately, and having you guys as company is…I-it's nice." The boys were silent but their high spirits and positive personas were good enough. Even when she noticed Ed smiling before he called the attendant over.

* * *

><p>It only took a couple of hours to get to Rush Valley, and when they arrived, the place was bustling with life. Elise's eyes stared at anything that shined, anyone with an auto mail, people chattering, laughing, fixing, even the smell of food seemed to be in the air, but only because of local food stands, and café's. There weren't that many either, every store, every shop was almost all auto mail related, which made Ellie more intrigued as she looked around at all the different mechanics, "Don't get too lost Elle, we still need to find Winry."<p>

"Oh right! Sorry. Wh-Where is she exactly? What does she look like? Should I keep an eye out?"

"Whoa hold your horses Ellie, I know you're excited, and you'll be able to look around soon enough. Come on, the place she's working at is just up this street." The three walked through many crowds before reaching the place, and when they did, the panther stopped right underneath the sign that said 'Garfield's', "Hey Winry! You here! We finally made it!" There was a short silence, leaving Ellie's eyes to scan the place long enough to see that it was a pretty nice set up. At least for an auto mail shop of course.

There were so many made already, hanging from the ceiling, and off the walls, and just behind the cash register were even more boxes of parts and gadgets. They were all so incredibly intriguing to the girl's eyes until her eyes turned to a back door that opened.

Out came a young girl about Edward and Alphonse age, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a very short white tank top and a over all covers that she had seemed to tie at her waist. From what Ellie could assume, she had been working on one of her recent pieces, "Ed, so good to see you made it here safe. How was the ride?"

"Quiet, interesting, by the way this is Elise, the girl I told you about. Ellie, this is Winry Rockbell, our child hood friend, and my best mechanic."

"That's an understatement." The girl boast before smiling and approaching Ellie with her hand out, "It's nice to meet you Elise."

"Likewise. I assume some of these are your pieces?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I've been working on Ed's new auto mail. Want to see?"

Elise was ecstatic, "I'd love to."

"Great! Come on Ed I'll show you too." Everyone followed into the back one by one.

"Where Mr. Garfield?" Al suddenly asked noticing it was just their friend that was here.

"He went to go help out one of the resident boys that needed a new coil for his new foot we just installed."

"I'm sure the boy finds you guys to be life savers."

"Heh, well I'm just glad we could help him. And here she is! My latest master piece!" The auto mail shined so brightly it nearly made Elle gasp at how symmetrically crafted it was, "I've never seen anything like this. It's beautiful."

"Oh well thank you. I'm glad you think so."

"Sorry. I don't mean to ask but, can I…touch it?"

"Sure." Glad to see that Ellie was so fascinated by her work, that when she touched the fingers, the green eyed girl nearly seemed trans by it. Not because of how shiny it was, but by a memory of feeling something just as hard, and cold. Something just as beautiful symmetric as she described the auto mail, but before she fell too deep in thought, Elise pulled her hand away and laughed softly, " I can't believe you made this all by yourself. You must have been doing this for years."

"Since I was little. I use to help my granny make her auto mails all the time, then, the first time we came to Rush Valley I just knew I had to take the opportunity."

"Well, you've made magic happen. I'm sure Ed's just as happy to have a new arm." Ed kind of jumped at the sound of his name, and became nervous when everyone stared him down, "What? I appreciate what she does!"

"Just nice to hear it said Ed. Thank you. Well, I'm missing one more spare part. I actually going to go get it if you guys want to hang around here. You guys can even check out some of the stores if you'd like."

"Oh can we Ed, can we? I really want to see the rest of the town!" Already giving the boy puppy eyes the girl begged to venture out.

"Well I can't say no to that face. I'm beginning to see how teacher feels. Alright, lets go walk around." Elise jumped for joy, her hands sprouted out into the air as her feet lifted off the ground, "Yay! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Okay, okay We'll be back Winry!"

"Hey I'll be back in an hour so make sure you're back soon!" She was already yelling at them from the back door.

"Got it! Ellie stop pulling me! Where are you going!"

"Slow down Elle there's plenty to see." Alphonse laughed watching as the panther nearly pulled his brother to one of the booths that was sitting out.

She was looking at everything, intrigued by anything her eyes caught. The kitten was just so excited by the environment.

At one point, as the boys were still telling her to slow down, she stopped in mid stride, causing Ed and Al to bump into her. Now, she was under Ed and Al, squished, and gasping for air, "Get Off…"

"Why did you stop like that! We told you to slow down!"

"I was excited alright?"

"That's no excuse for what you just did!" By this time, Al had already removed himself, and picked his brother off of the girl's back so they both could just themselves off, "Look, stay close, and don't run off, this place is bigger than it looks, and it's easy to get lost. Trust me I know."

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to freak out like that. Perhaps I did get a little carried away."

"A little?"

"It's a cat thing, new surroundings can be exciting."

"It's fine Elle, just keep it together, we've got until tomorrow afternoon to get a good look at this place and besides, you did say you were a night time girl."

"Yeah I did. Hey, can we see what's over there?"

"Sure, but it just looks like a bunch guys arm wrestling."

"Let's go see!"

"Okay, okay, hey Al, watch her for me?"

"Huh? Why? Where are you going?"

"I want to get something to drink. Do you think she'd like some milk?"

"Is your hair golden?"

"Good point. I'll be back in a flash."

"Right." Al watched his brother reach the vender, and then walked over to Elise who was merely watch a big bulky man take down most of his opponents. One by one they fell, and by the time the third one hit the ground, Ed had come back and given the panther the milk, watching as the smile on her face grew with a bow of her head, "Thank you."

"No problem." The two started to go at their drinks in unison, watching a little more of the fight before the guy had seemed to have had it with the weaker men. Men that weren't even twice his size, "Is this it! Is this all Rush Valley has to offer me! Just seems like Rush Valleys full of a bunch of weaklings if you ask me!"

_Ha! I'd mop the floor with you. _The girl didn't even notice she was smirking, but as she did, the man seemed to notice, "Hm? And what's so funny woman?" At first Elise stopped and frown, looking around before she pointed to herself, "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talkin too! Yeah I'm talking to you! You think I'm a joke!"

"Um, not really, if you're the pun then I don't get where the joke starts."

"You making fun of me?" He began to walk up to her, which Edward and Alphonse quickly interfered in, "Hey, hey, hey, what's your deal buddy? You think just because she's a girl that she can't defend herself!"

"Move aside Ed."

"What?" He looked back at Ellie like she was crazy. This time she moved him over, gently of course, but made sure that she was the one glaring up at the man.

"Oh ho! This woman's got some balls! I like that in a woman!"

"You're drunk." She mentioned smelling the alcohol on his breath immediately. It was so obvious the moment she found his little rant amusing.

"And what makes you say that!"

"For one you're shouting, two you reek of vodka, and three for those keeping track, you talk big, but you're a natural coward. Picking a fight with a girl because you need to feel tough."

"Why you!" He was about to put up his fist, but before he could try, the girl grabbed him by his wrist, and through him over her shoulder, and onto his back. He fell with a great thud, and completely out of it.

She then stood over him and grab the big man by his shirt, causing the man to shake, "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't-,"

"Shut up! And listen." He quickly stopped sniveling, "I want you to think about today. I could've hurt you real bad, but instead I'm sparing you the humiliation. Shape up, and if you even think about hitting a woman again, I will find you." Her nose was inches away from his, and from the fear in his eyes, he could she was serious. He nodded, and Elise let him go, "Good boy. Now go."

The man stumbled to his feet, but ran like the dickens until he was out of sight, "Huh. That was scary." She admitted sighing.

"Dude!" Was all Ed could say, but Elise seemed so calm it was actually scary _them_, "Are you okay!"

"Yeah. Why? Hey, he was going to hit me, and what I did is called self defense." She pouted, but the boys merely looked at each other in utter disbelief. Did they really just see that?

In return Ellie giggled and patted the two on their shoulders as she began to walk in stride, drinking the milk as she pulled at the side of her jacket, yet not before noticing in the alley next to her pass by. She only got a glimpse of it in the shadows, but from what she could tell. It was watching her. _They_ were watching her. It was an interesting scent too. She could almost smell the foreign scent as it just started to hit her nostril.

She could hear the boys behind her talking, but as she began to really tune into her instincts, she got a feeling she was being watched again. It didn't leave a dark energy though, it was more human, and what felt like it could be some kind of threat. May be, she could really say for sure just yet. But as she suddenly heard Ed call for Al she turned to see the boy scanning for his brother.

Then the armored boy spoke crouching down in front of something, or someone, "What's the matter Al, you find a stray cat again?"

"Uh, Well…" Unsuspectingly, Alphonse pulled up what was a boy with dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, long bands in the front, and a yellow opened shirt that seemed to be not of Amestris taste. In fact he didn't looked like he was from Amestris at all. Al held him from the back of his shirt, showing the two he was also passed out.

A couple minutes later, the three found out why, seeing that the boy seemed to have a low metabolism, that if he didn't eat big portions of food, he would fall weak. It was something unlike Elise had ever seen.

But, a man's got to eat. She knew too many with his kind of appetite. It made her laugh a little as he gorged it all down. And when he was done he thanked the boys, apparently thinking they would pay it on his behalf.

Of course Ed flipped his wig about that, which made Ellie shake her head, "So what's a boy like you doing out of your homeland?"

"Heh, how can you tell?"

"Your clothes. Dead give away my friend." He chuckled at her advice and nodded agreeing, "I will keep that in mind in the future. The names Ling Yao, what's yours?"

"Elise. Ellie, and Elle for short." She leaned over to shake his hand, and when they did, Ed and Al put their hands in the mix too, "Edward Elric."

"And I'm Alphonse Elric."

"Brothers eh, well it's nice to meet you all!"

"Yeah, you too, ha ha…Considering the circumstances." Ed added, still annoyed that the guy still thought he was getting the food for free or something. Was he thinking that? Suddenly she got this chill up her back, shifting in her seat to make the feeling of wanting to cringe go away. Then she felt something in the alley to the side of Alphonse. It was just across the table and she could see from where she was sitting, but as she looked closely at that direction, she saw nothing. Yet she was sensing a presence. And she wasn't a fool, she would not be fooled into letting down her guard while out in the open like this.

And she didn't know how right she was about being suspicious. At first, she thought that who ever was following her was just people looking for her, but the more she noticed that no one made a move, she was beginning something wasn't right about this.

Her senses were too perfected to fail her, she was certain someone was watching them all in the shadows. She tried to search for thoughts beyond the darkness, using her night vision while she was in the light, but who ever it was, the only thing they could not hide is their sense.

Then there was a small bit of crumbling coming from the top of the roof. Thanks to her peripherals, she was damn certain now that someone was stalking them, closing in. Which began to watch more closely, and suddenly tuning in on the boys conversation they seem to be having, "Yes, I've travel many miles from Xing, to Xerxes and here for one purpose."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

The boy grinned, "I wish to achieve philosopher stone." Pretending she didn't hear that, she decided to take the last few sips of her drink and throw it in the trash can next to her, only to notice Ling glancing at her through his slanted eyes. It was fast and faint, but it was not missed.

"What would make you think we'd know something about the philosopher stone?"

"Well, you two did say you were alchemist…But the girl hasn't said what she does." Ellie turned her eyes to the boy, studying and intently observing his facial expression. And his eyes…Those eyes spoke out more than his thoughts. He had already known what she was. And the question that came after that, was even more of a give away, "Or _what _she is…Please, I'm quite intrigued to know. You seem to have a few things going on with you." There was something about this boy. Something Elise hadn't noticed before until now. He might have been foreign, but the way he knew what she was…He wasn't normal either. Some how he could sense her.

And the confidence in his voice? It was as if he was saying, 'I got you.' Elise's eyes widened, knowing what was to come next and kicked her feet up to show no intimidation, "You first." The boy grinned, and snapped his fingers. Then the feel of cold steel came to the girl throat, the feel of her hoodie releasing itself back wards to reveal her ears but no fear showed in her eyes, only a glare was given to the boy as he spoke, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You're not human. And I can see that now. How did you get those ears if you don't mind me asking."

"It's a long story, but the people that made weren't very nice about it. Maybe you'd like an explain of how it felt." She growled, but the boy didn't stop smiling. He merely chuckled, "Don't be like that, I just want to know where you got it. Were you born with it?"

"Nope. Lab made." She emphasized the word Lab before looking up at the mask man above her. She smirked at him, and then looked back at the boy, "Why would you want to know anything about the philosopher stone. I think it's a little bigger than you don't you think?"

"Not at all. What I want is simple. I wish is for…Immortality." The word echoed in her head, almost another faint sound. The sound of Greed asking for the same, like when they first met. Which to this, Ellie laughed, "You and everyone else. But putting a short bladed _knife _to my throat." She attempted to insult the man's crested dagger, throwing him off which seemed not to work, yet still, when that didn't work, the panther used a very light speed move to knock out the masked man behind her using the bottom of her palm to give her a window to sprint up the building, "Doesn't get what you want." Was the last thing she said before disappearing.

"Hey! You're just going to leave us here!" The boys hadn't expect you to run out on them, but they took that time to take out the other who had them both pinned with daggers, and went back to back to take down the two masked people who were indeed in cahoots with the Xingese boy.

"She's getting away my Lord."

"Let her go. We'll see her again soon enough."

"As you wish my Lord." The two sounded off in unison, and turned to the brothers, who too were chatting it up in private.

"Damn cat! What did she think she was doing! Couldn't she have helped us out!"

"Maybe she assumed we could take them ourselves?"

"Heh, well…She assumed right. But still, she could've given us warning."

"How? They were asking too many questions, and I don't know how they know who or what she is, but we should start finding out." Al suggested well, and Edward couldn't agree more and ready himself for a fight with the two body guards in black.

"Now, now we can work this out!"

"No, we can't! Al!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Elise couldn't take any chance of being caught. She knew the moment the homunculi knew she had failed, no, worse, if Father knew, her chances to get Greed back would be slim to none. And she couldn't allow that, so to be safe, she took the roof tops back to Garfield's, and made sure to land in the small sheltered spot on the side of the building before going inside.<p>

She even made sure to looked behind her before heading to the table in the middle of the room, and sitting down to laid her head in her hands. Running her fingers back and forth through her hair, before hearing the back door open.

Thinking that it was Winry, but only to fine a very feminine man wearing a tight purple shirt, and trousers resembling Winry's.

Off the bat Elise smiled, "Are you Mr. Garfield?"

"How'd You guess? I've never seen you here before. Are you a tourist?" Elise could sense he was a very nice guy, and by the way the others spoke of him, he was, "I'm Elise, friend of the Elric's, I think…" Muttering the last part to herself, she stood up to shake his hand, which in return he gladly took the gesture, "A pleasure. Winry should be back any minute now, and I'm assuming the brothers are with you?"

"No. They're uh…stretching their legs."

"Apparently so you're back before they are."

"It's been a long day, I'm actually feeling drained. You wouldn't happen to have anything to perk the mood?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some, thank you. Do you need any help?"

"Oh no dear, please relax and I'll be back before you know it. I'll even make some for the boys and Winry for when they get back."

Elise smiled, and about to answer before she heard a familiar voice, "Me too, me too!" Her throat nearly closed up, and her face fell pale as she turned to see none other than the boy from earlier. Ling Yao, was what he called himself, "What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me? Stalker."

"What? No, I'm not stalking you. I wanted to speak to you, this time as friends." Elise still being suspicious merely gave a glare and crossed her arms as her hips locked to the side, "I don't know, are your body guards going to take me by 'surprise' again?"

"No, I told them not to come with me. They're outside, but they're only for my protection. From my father."

"Your father hired bodyguards to protect you?"

"It's a long story." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

He took a step forward, but Elise took a step backwards. Ling being smart and clever noticed this, and kept the smile on his face, this time chuckling softly, and putting out a hand, "I promise, I won't hurt you. If you'd let me, I'd like to start over." Elise didn't seem to sense danger this time, only caution on the off chance she decided to attack back.

But if there was no danger, Elise less than likely would feel the need to escape, or kill. In the end, she took his hand, but didn't shake until she was sure he would try anything funny. But he only shook it for them, and smiled even more, "See? Friendly."

"I still don't trust you…But…I feel safe enough to be around you."

"Does that mean I should make some more tea." The two looked to Garfield, who was merely standing around to watch the two, and in the end the two smiled and said 'yes' in unison. The two then looked back at each other and laughed softly. "Come sit with me. I wish to know what you really are.

"I'm me." She replied sitting on the couch with the boy.

Another chuckle was made, "Cute. Look I'll play a game with you."

"A game?" Elise was nothing but flat faced, and un-amused.

"Well more of an exchange, but it'll be fun. How about I tell you one thing, and you tell me something about yourself. You said that you were made in a lab, but your chi suggest your of many things. One of them being inhuman."

"You can read people's engery." She said simple, this time sounding more intrigued as he nodded, "I do. That's how I was able to pick you out. It's a thing my people are good at."

"That's right. I heard you say you were from Xing. I've read a few adventure books from Xing. I also heard they were very simple people, and nice. Patient. Well, I heard a lot of things actually."

"And you would be right Miss. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Who are you really?"

"My real name's Elise so no alias. I was human once. Before this-," She removed her hoodie a second time, revealing her ears to him without hiding. Luckily it was only them in the room, but Ellie didn't tell him much, just enough to get him by. That she wasn't normal. That she was created in Central, that she was considered a hybrid, because of what she was combined with. But that's it.

She mentioned nothing of the Homunculi, making sure that her involvement stay hidden for the time being. Barely knew this boy, but since he could already see through her jacket montage, she couldn't hide most of the truth. Once she was done explaining her story she put her hoodie back over her head, just in time for Mr. Garfield to come back with a tray of cups filled with what looked like herbal teas. "Oh that looks delicious."

"Does anyone want some snacks, treats? Chocolate?"

"Oh. Yes please, I've been craving chocolate since…" She stopped herself, instantly swallowed the flashback in her head to the back of her throat, and sipped at her cup, "Actually I can't remember when's the last time. Must've slipped my mind." She was hoping they bought it, but from the look of their expressions, they didn't seem to acknowledge.

Yet, the girl would be a fool if she didn't have her doubt about Ling. She was certain he noticed her flaw, but just stayed silent about it. As for Mr. Garfield, he began to go on about a few times he had slipped his mind about a few things, and said that apparently it could effect your health. Or so he heard.

Elise only nodded, but thought it was very unlikely.

Before long the boys came back, Edward coming in hoping to find Elise. He would be right. "Hey Elle you here? We need to talk about your exit stage left routine back at the restaurant." Although his expression changed the moment his eyes caught sight of Ling who merely smiled innocently and sipped from his tea, "Hello there!"

It took a minute to process for Ed, but the moment it registered that Ling was indeed here, he whacked both Elise, and the xingese boy with a hard thwack of his broken auto mail, "Owe! What was that for!" Ellie cried her eyes watery from the sting vibrating through her skull, "For leaving without even a warning! How do you expect us to trust you if you do stupid stuff like that!"

"He was asking questions Edward, questions I didn't want to answer!"

"Then why are you here DRINKING TEA!"

"Brother calm down, I'm sure Ellie has a good explanation, don't you?"

"I just gave it!" She retorted whining, almost meowing more like, which for some reason set Ling off to start laughing.

"Hey! You're not off the hook yet buddy! How the hell did you find this place!"

"Well, I'm a man of many talents. Forgive my forwardness earlier, it was probably unneeded."

"You're damn right!" Ed yelled.

"Still I want to explain myself before you think me as to be a coward of sorts."

"What else is there to explain, well for one, I did come with bodyguards."

"Yeah, you did say something about your father giving you bodyguards. So how is it that you can't afford food, but protectors?" Ellie tilted her head to hear him only say, "Well, my father is Empire of Xing, and King of the Yao Clan." It was then the boy went on to say that he was a prince of many brothers and sisters. Lately his father has become ill and the next line to sit the throne as been open for debate.

Apparently, his hole goal was to get the philosopher stone for his right to take the throne. Not as great as if could've sounded, but his intentions and heart seemed to be in the right place. He wished to do it, to save his people, that if he didn't try his best to gain immortality and sit the throne, his clan could be wiped out.

It was very intense. Elise couldn't imagine that much pressure on her; at least not like that. But there was a similar trait to the both of them. Their parents expectations of them.

They expect much from them, which the panther could be remorseful too.

When he was done telling his story he smiled up at the boy and put up his hands as he shrugged his shoulders, "And that's my story."

"Still even if your clan may be in danger, I can't risk you being an interference in our own goals."

"Well then I'll just have to follow you until you tell me your secrets!" The prince held him and coddled the blonde until he was smacked a good couple of times Edward's auto mail once again.

Elise had to admit, she felt like she was with a bunch of goons. They were all random as hell, but all sweet, and generous, good admiral people. It was only a wonder why the Homunculi hate humans so. Elise was less than human now, but only one thing popped to her mind when Winry finally came back and found Edward's arm even more wrecked than when they first arrived. _Is it really possible? Have I…Made some more friends." _She watched everyone, talking, chatting, hollering, and then some, only to smile happily, and giggle to herself.

Yes. She believed it was so. Even if she didn't expect it, it turns out that friendship has a way of finding her now. And she believed Ed's words when he said that she had a chance to start over. It was all a fresh new page.

The only thing standing in her way was the ones keeping the one dearest to her, the one she was going through all this for. The one she needed to save most of all. Only thinking about getting back to Central, and knowing it would be just a matter of time before she would see him again. Oh how she hoped it was sooner than later. All this waiting and suspense was slowly killing her; that is until she looked over to Ling who smiled at her when he noticed her staring at him. Then he looked back to Winry and Edward who were having a tedious qualm that the panther had seemed to miss out on.

It seemed like everyone was letting them hash it out, and Ellie did the same, eventually smiling at the two. Feeling this glow in her heart nearly explode like a kernal in her chest as she looked at the many people she met on this fine sunny day. Realizing that today, these few individuals gave her the feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Ever since Greed 'died'. Human. Yep, that was it. And it felt good.

Even better when she took a bite of that chocolate she'd been patiently waiting for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 17: Gone Fishing<strong>_

_After the discovery of Hughes death, a woman named Maria Ross is trailed for murder._

_The Elric's amongst many others believe that the woman is innocent._

_Now the panther is stuck between a rock and a hard place when she ends up getting caught in the middle of gun fire, her only hope is not to get spotted aiding the enemy. _


	17. Chapter 17 Gone Fishing

_**Alrighty guys, here it is, #17! I'm so happy with myself, I feel very accomplished with this one, though there isn't real Greed in this one, I promise to make the next part as soon as possible, see if I can't make it 40 pages like I did all the other ones lol. This one was 20, well, on a Microsoft word processor. But still, I say I did pretty good. Hope you enjoy it. Kimblee's story (Chapter 11) should be out later tonight or tomorrow, and another part to Grimmjow's story is also finished.**_

_** I've been working on Letters and loopholes, so once Kimblee's is through I will most certainly finish off the L&L, then move onto Missing Keepsake again, and then…Well there's a lot I'm doing right now, so don't be discouraged. I've also been working on a new Ichigo story if anyone's interested. If not, don't worry it won't be out at least until I have 5 chapters done. No waste in doing what I did to Renji's story. I thought maybe I'd be inspired to do it, but lately it's just been Ling, Greed, and Kimblee. Yes, I'm aware it rhymes lol. Alright, enough of me rambling! You came for a chapter. ENJOY~! XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Gone Fishing<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the train station, Elise stayed silent and unseen, watching as the boys and Winry chatted for a bit in front of the train they had all just departed from. Unfortunately, Winry was going in a different direction, from what Elise over heard she was going to Maes Hughes's house to visit the family.<p>

Edward and Alphonse to the girl about how Hughes invited them to stay over the first time they met, and ever since they've been long time friends. Other than that, Elise only knew Hughes from the first time she met him, and from what she could see he was a very nice man.

Again though, as she thought about long time 'friends' Elise began to miss hers once again, feeling the hole that had been placed in her grow little by little as she dwelled on the past. She shook her head of it, though before the chill down her back consumed her, and began to scan her eyes around the station. She could see a board in front of her, with different papers covering one another, some over lapping some squished together.

She saw a few wanted signs as well. No one she recognized, until she noticed a familiar face sketched out on the paper. She did a double take, shaking her head in denial as she walked up to it. She yanked it softly off the pin that held it, and she grasped it in her fingers like it was something of value, "Heh, I guess they forgot to tear you down didn't they?" It was a wanted sketch of Greed. Her heart felt as if it had slowed down, thumping hard against her chest as she scanned the picture. His famous grin, and that tinkle in his eyes when ever he thirst for a fight. When he would laugh. She felt a small smile tried to tug at her lips, but she refused to, not willing to smile just her goal was completely. Or at least within distance of being achieved, "Everyone's seem to forget about you. But I haven't. I promise Greed. If there's any chance in hell I can bring you back. I will." She then folded up the paper until it could fit in her palm, and held it to her chest, "Just hang on."

Trailing off in thoughts, Ellie suddenly felt a presence coming up from above her. The scent of a certain foreigner that she had just recently learned of. And as she put the folded paper in her coat pocket, the prince came upon her hanging from the entrance to the trains, "Hey there!"

"Hi!" She chirped turning her body from the paper board, smiling happily with hopeful eyes.

But the prince seemed puzzled by her reaction. He stared at her blankly, "Hmm."

"What?"

"I was expecting you to get scared and yell at me."

"Did you want me to get scared and yell at you?" She chuckled slanting her hips and turning to him, but he merely shrugged and smiled, "No, but usually that's what happens."

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing it then? Anyways you can thank my animal instincts for alerting me."

"Really? What does it feel like to have sensitive sense suck as yours? Is it like sensing Chi?"

"I don't know. I'm half panther, so my senses are heightened ten times that of a normal humans. It's in my blood to be aware of my surroundings, other wise, I wouldn't make much of a chimera, would I?"

"Heh, well it is pretty handy I must say. Must be good for combat too."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked hearing the fascination in his voice. As if he wanted to see for himself.

She couldn't be any further from the truth, and it was a dead give away when he smiled cheekily, "Sure. When we have time, of course. You spare?"

"Yeah. Back where I use to live." Her heart and stomach almost in unsion when she remembered her times with Dorchetto and Greed. The times they laughed, and solved many of solutions there. Training her for this very mission. Well, not to watch the brothers of course, that was more of a side mission. "I've been meaning to blow off some steam, actually. So let me know when you want do it." She smirked getting a rush from the thought of a battle, something to stop the itch that was buzzing inside her.

"Great! So, listen, there's something I also have been meaning to ask you." Ling began to fiddle with his fingers as he approached the girl. He was slightly taller than her, considering her size, and how old she really was, she could still be consider a young adult. Yet, it was weird knowing that the kid out heightened her. "And what would that be Mr. Prince."

"Well, it's about Central." He stopped pausing as he looked around, leaning his face into the girl.

Elise wasn't sure what he was doing, and felt her face flush as he leaned in closer and closer, making the girl lean back a bit, "Uh-, Yeah? What about it?" His slanted eyes opened, the dark midnight blues shimmering with an intense gaze, "There's something wrong."

"You think? What makes you think that?" He finally pulled away, having almost a smile of interest as he tapped his thumb against his chin, slightly rubbing it as he walked back at forth, pondering, "The Chi in the air isn't…Clear. It's almost like those instincts of yours, but instead of having senses, it's more of a feeling. It's dark, and unwavering. Like something crawling beneath the earth. Whatever it is? It isn't good."

"Yeah, well." She tried to see unfazed, knowing full well what he was feeling.

"Do you know something about it?" Her breath hitched, "What? Why?"

"Because the feeling I'm getting is coming from something that feels a lot like what you are. You have something inside you that helps me distinct you from anyone else. Same goes for Central. Remember back when I said you weren't human?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I feel the same kind of Chi, except these ones don't feel as…'good' as you are."

"So you're saying that you feel others like me."

"Well. I can definitely feel something. I just wanted to know if you knew something about it." Elise didn't really answer, nor did she have the time to when the Elric's had finally come to get her.

She was kind of grateful too, for a prince, he was a good detective, she could at least give him that. "Hey, we're ready to head out. We need to by HQ to visit Hughes for some information. I'd asked if you'd like to join us, but it's kind of a private matter. Is there anywhere in particular we could meet up?"

The panther pondered it for a moment, suddenly thinking of one place she knew that she could go. Somewhere she know she would feel safe, and secure, I think I'm going to get to the library."

"The library? They actually have one right in the building of Central Head Quarters. Want to walk with us there then?"

"Sure. Ling? What's your plan?" She asked, seeing the boy slowly look up with thoughtfully before he looked back to them with a gleeful smile, "I'm going to take a look around town for a bit. I'll come meet up with you guys in a bit."

"Alright."

"Ugh…" Elise looked back at Edward who made that noise, then watched as Ling took off with his two bodyguards, leaving the three to their walk to the building.

"So Elle, any particular reason why you want to go to the library?"

"I want to see if they have a few books on a subject I need research for."

"Like?" Al asked, just as curious as his elder brother.

Elise didn't know if it was worth hiding, but when she realized she was taking to long to answer, she felt it was no use trying to lie her way out of this one, "I would assume it would be books on quantum physics, or parapsychology. At least those are the kinds of subjects I'm looking for."

"Para-,what? What's it for?"

"Me."

"Oh! For your powers?" Al suddenly said. From what Elise could catch, he had remembered their first encounter, which made her smile, "So you remember."

"How can I forget? You picked me up in mid-air. I couldn't even move." He tittered.

"Yep. It's some kind of telepathy, and since I'm in the one place with the best books to date, it's a good time to start working on them a little. I'm going to need it."

The two could tell, but the expression on Edward's face was baffling. He wonder if he had heard right, "Wait, did you just say telepathy?"

"Yeah. I did, why?"

Ed pointed to Elle, speechless before he pointed his finger at his brother, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry brother! Again, it was relevant at the time. I thought she was gone."

"Hiding secrets from me, huh Al?"

"No I-,"

"Jeez... Alright, well is there anything else I should know that won't come up later?"

"No, but if it does I'll be sure to let you know." The kitten grinned, playing with the string of her hood, pulling them every which was as she skipping ahead of the boys.

"Hey, don't go getting ahead of us now! Wait up!"

"Anyone want to race?"

"Race? What the-,"

"Go!"

"WAIT ELLIE!" The girl took off running giggling manically, throwing her hands up in the air like a hyper child. The boys were close to follow, calling after her. After a second, the boys realized that if they didn't do this 'race', they'd loose her to the library, or loose her entirely, they weren't sure which. So they ran, as fast as they could until they made it to the steps of the Head Quarters, "I win!" Elise chirped giggling, Edward was completely out of breath, hunched over his knees as he tried to speak.

"You just got a lucky head start."

"Sure call it what you want. What's your excuse Al?"

"No, excuses, we lost."

"Well, at least someone isn't a total sore loser."

"Whatever!" Ed cried, then he frazzled his hair, blowing off the subject, and walking towards the two main doors.

The three made it inside, and Elise looked from one hall to the other, "Library's that way. We'll meet you out here in an hour or so. Is that good?"

"Yeah! That's plenty of time to read. If anything, anyway I could pay you for those books if I need to take them?"

"Sure. Only if you pay me back though."

"I will. Promise." With that she waved to the boys and headed for her book sanctuary, "See ya guys."

"Bye Ellie."

"If you need food there's a cafeteria too!"

"Thanks!" She jogged off, seeking the doors she looked for. When she came upon them she smiled gleefully and walked in, almost weiry, "Oh! Good afternoon miss! Can I help you find anything?" A woman at the front smiled genuinely, waving the girl over.

Elise walked over leaning her hands on the desk, "Yes. I'm looking for your books on Parapsychology?"

"We got a few in stock, there right down there." Pointing to the destination, Elise kindly thanked the girl and continued down the alley with the many different colored, and aged books. There were just so many, Elise only wish she had the time to read them all, but if any of these books could be of use at the moment, she would surely found herself lucky.

She only grabbed three books, hoping she had enough time to cram them in her brain and figure out a few things about herself.

And time flew quick. Her reading skills were substantial so luckily for the girl she was able to finish at least two of the books in an hour. The third one? Not so much. Though it was twice as big, and from the looks of it, she was taking it with her.

The hour was up now, and dark haired girl ran her fingers through her hair bored as she looked around for the brothers. She saw a lot of people at the park, many passed her by as she sat there on the bench, reading through the book she borrowed, suddenly looking up on examples of different telepathy. She biting on her thumbnail, scanning the words closely, mumbling words as she read on, "Cards huh? I don't have any of those." Then she began to look around at the small water foundation the park had set up, searching for anything she could use to 'sense'. Then she looked down at the book again, "Alright…Clairvoyance…Okay, I can do that. I did it once before when I was looking for Ed in Dublith. So, I should already know it instinctively, right?" She stood up, hoping to clear her senses of any discomfort, and closed her eyes with a hopefully sigh.

Everything went quiet, she figured maybe looking for the boys would be a good idea, since they were running a little late. She didn't feel anything at first, just the wind blowing through her very long strands. She could actually feel the tip of her hair brush against the back of her thighs. For some reason, she seemed to focus on the feel, realizing how long her hair had gotten over the pass few days.

Then, she began to feel something. She felt the boys, their aura's or souls near by, the feel of their presence starting to give Ellie a warm feeling in her stomach. Then, her vision went blue, warping at the speed of light. She gasped back feeling an outer body experience. It's like she could see herself from outside her body, her form almost seeming to be in a trance as she watch her vessel hunch over a bit, her hair covering her face, _Whoa…This was so not what I expected. Alright…So far so good. _She followed the life lines she seemed to sense, until she finally came upon them.

She was in awe. She could physically see them walking in their direction with Winry. Elise didn't realize they had left, but as she noticed the look on their faces she knit her brows with curiousness.

They looked very sad. Upset. From what Ellie could tell something had happened. She quickly reconnected herself to her body again, and breathed as she began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked around to see that no one was around to notice her weird behavior. Which was a good think because she didn't feel like having to explain that one, and when she grabbed the book, Elise decided to walk in their direction, using her nose and other senses to locate the brothers.

She sat on the first steps seeing that they were approaching her from the right, their faces all at the ground.

Except when Ed looked up to notice the panther, "Oh. H-Hey Elle."

"Hi."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ed asked monotone. Okay, she was certain that something did happen now. It was written all over their faces, "Oh yeah, I found out a lot actually. We can discuss that later though, you guys alright? You three look like you just got some bad news. Which I'm assuming I'm right."

"You can definitely say that. I'll explain later. Come with us, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure. Right behind you."

* * *

><p>They all got the motel quick, getting a room that them and the girls could share. It was a connected room, with one bed and one couch in each. Elise didn't mind sleeping on the couch though, it was more comforting than sleeping in a bed alone. With the couch, she felt more comfort knowing that there was something to catch her back.<p>

When the rooms were set, Winry went to hers wanting some time to herself while the boys decided to head to their room, Elise following behind them to know what exactly had occurred.

When every one had sat down, it went especially quiet then, Edward's face was downcast, and doleful. She assumed that since Al was hunched over he was making somewhat of a similar continence sighing. Elise began to scan the room putting her elbows back behind the couch and propping her legs up on the tiny coffee table as she removed her hood-y letting her ears breath for the first time today. She sighed unable to take the silence much longer. She needed to find out what could've happen to bring everyone's mood so low, "I know this is probably a bad time to ask, but, you want to tell me what's going? I leave you guys for an hour and come back to you looking like this."

Ed was the first to speak, his eyes looking tired, and pained, "Sorry. It's just…" Edward stopped and lowered his gaze to the floor, "We found out that, Maes Hughes was murdered." Ellie stared for a moment, shocked to hear so.

Her legs came off the table and she leaned forward, "What do you mean murdered? By who? Why!"

"I…Uh." Ed stopped there, the look of guilt was emanate.

Then Al spoke, just as monotone, no emotion as he spoke, "Hughes was helping us with information on Lab 5. We assume he may have found something he shouldn't, and…" Al wasn't able to finish, his voice choked.

"Lab 5...?" Elise stopped even more frozen than before when she realized who could've killed him, and why. She knew why too since she and a few others were left there to rot, "The homunculi."

"Yeah. That's our assumption." Ellie didn't know what to feel. She had just met the man not even a week ago, and suddenly he was gone. Just like that. She barely knew him too, but a part of her felt sad. More than usually a by stander would. _It's all because of Father! How despicable can he get!_ Elise could see why back in the day the boys were so leery of trusting her when she was with Greed. But this? Is this what Greed was doing before they met. All those years of being alive and working for Father?

Her hands balled into fist, her teeth trying not to grit as she held back the emotion to scream and kick.

She wanted to go to Father and have a few unkind words with him, but still, that one little mission kept her from doing so. She kept her mouth shut about her involvement with them, knowing that if she were to say something now, they may assume she knew something about the death of Hughes. Which in all truth, she didn't. She had no part of that. She didn't want them to distrust her, because she did want them to trust her, but, was she just getting a little attached? Just a little, but still the feeling of pain and anger remained, "It isn't fair. He…He didn't deserve to die. For god sakes he had a family."

"Well, the homunculi don't care about that." Ed hissed.

"Obviously." Elle's voice quivered, a knuckle wiping away the only tear that tried to fall. Her face was so sour she could spit.

"Well, yeah. That's basically it. So, if we seem a little out of it, you know why."

"I understand. And…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry guys." She didn't know why but seeing them like this, reminded her of when she lost Hakuro. She remembered how bad it hurt to loose him.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Still. I only knew how Greed acted. He was very ambitious, maybe he did care a little about himself some times, but…I just can't see him doing something like this."

"Well still. I know it was the homunculi for sure." Ed's eyes burned with an angry stare, but he seemed to be repressing it as much as he could before sighing, and standing, "Alright, well, I should eat before heading to be. You want to join me Elle?"

"Yeah, definitely. Do you think they have salmon here?" Ed might've been gloomy but he couldn't help the smile that was clear as day on his face. It was barely there, but Elise definitely caught wind of it, smiling back, "Yeah, I'm sure they do. Will you be okay by yourself Al, I mean I don't want to…."

"I'll be okay brother. You guys go eat."

"Just don't think too much Al. I know from experience it's not healthy." Elise did wish she could've taken her own advice, but instead, she hoped Al would. And if she didn't know any better, he was smiling when he said, "Thanks Elle. I'll try to keep it in mind."

"You better." She pointed an accusing finger at him as the two left, Ed and her heading down stairs to the dining hall. Once the two were at a table, and had their plates, Elise could only take little bits of her salmon, making sure not to inhale it like she use to. She would've just stuffed it in her mouth, but being out in the middle of a dining room didn't seem appropriate.

Then, as the panther looked away from her half eaten course, she saw the same look as before on Ed's face, the look of mournfulness swallowing his entire face as he looked at his food, as if he had killed the animal himself.

Ellie sighed and put down her fork as she leaned her chest into the table, her arms folded in her lap, "Ed?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out huh?"

"It's okay to be upset Ed. You just lost a friend. Take all the time you need to…you know."

"Thanks, but…Really, we should be enjoying this dinner you know? It's just…How can I eat when I can't go find his killer?"

"I know. But…" She tried to think of words that would help her in this crisis. She always had her friends by her when she was down, so, she wanted to do the same for Ed, "The only thing you can now? Is get the rest you need to fight another day. You guys are still going to get your bodies back right?"

"Of course! I won't let his death be in vein like that!" He didn't exactly yell it, but his voice was shaking with determination, yet it recoiled when he tried to calm himself, looking down at his steak to finally take a bite. It was a very violent bite too, like he was proving a point as he gulped down his water.

Elise smiled seeing that there was still some spark left in this boy. She remembered him to be so persistent, and courageous, to see him so depressed was unbecoming of the golden eye boy.

Now, the two were eating together, both in contentment more than dejection this time around, the silence more welcoming after each bite.

The two finished soon after with a little more chatter here in there. Nothing big, at first it was just reminiscing on old times, like when Ed had found out about the Prophet from Lior being a fake. Not long afterwards, he learned of chaos that led after, and how he supposedly returned. And then the Military stepped in, causing it to get worse.

Again, Elise had a feeling that was the Homunculi's doing, anything that benefited war, and chaos was usually done because of them, and Ellie knew that from having her own run in with the Military trying to capture her, and to get Greed out of the way.

Luckily they didn't succeed in that plan they sure as hell came back guns a blazed.

Suddenly, there was another subject that had come up on the table. One that Elle knew she should've been ready for, but wasn't, "So, I never did get the full story of how you and Greed got involved." At first, she assumed he meant like a relationship, but he cleared that up real quick, "I mean, I know you guys met in Lab 5, but how'd you get stuck with him? I mean, not like I knew Greed personally, but…"

"It's okay Ed, I understand. Look…" She gave a short sigh, "Greed was an ambitious person, constantly reaching out for what he wanted, and yeah, he is the 'avarice' that he claimed." Her eyes were looking at her already finished plate, crossing her utensils on the good china itself, "But what he did for me? I don't think anyone else would've done."

"What's that?" Edward' question led Ellie's eyes right to his, a smile that was, happy. She was truly and genuinely smiling to him, "He gave me a second chance to live." And Ed was surprised by her answer. Touched. He could see why now Ellie held him so dearly, at least part of it. He didn't need anymore than that.

Greed gave the girl hope.

After that, the girl attempted to chance the subject, her voice slightly wavering as she giggled, "I'm assuming you're done too with your meal?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah. What time is it?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure you probably want to go tell Winry to eat right?"

"Crap it's almost closing. Well, I hope…She's alright."

"Go see." Ellie said plainly.

"What?"

"Go see if she's alright! She's probably upset too you know. This affected everyone, not just you and Al. You know that. The way she talked about Hughes's kid on the train, and his wife, and him in general. You guys were like family. So give her a break. She's hurting too."

"Huh, I know…I'm just not good at helping others when I'm in my own funk, you know?"

"Yes. But it's the only way you two will be able to heal is by communication." Ellie was right. For Ed, he could only smile softly at her, and nod his head in defeat as he rubbed his neck, "Some therapist you're turning into."

Ellie chuckled getting up, "Not a therapist dear boy, just a philosopher. Plus, once you've been around the block yourself, you'll know how to help next person to come around. Get it?"

Ed stood next, smiling even more as he agreed, "Yeah. I do. Thanks Elle."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go." The two head upstairs walking almost in sync as they reached the rooms. Ellie knew that Winry and Edward would need their time alone, so in the mean time the panther decided to go cheer up Alphonse.

She opened the door to the room without hesitation, "We're-, Well, I'm back anyway, you're brother going to have a…talk with Winry. Alphonse?" The armor was shaking, his 'breaths' quivering as he pressed his head into his hands, "Al? Al, wh-what happened? What's wrong?" Elle came quick to the boy's side on the bed, feeling the anger rising off of him.

It was so like him to be this upset. This infuriated, "Couldn't there have been anything? Why does everything have to die?" The girl's face softened, his words melting her heart, "I know it's a sacrifice we're making to go to such lengths to get our original bodies back, but the price…Is it just too high? I want to do what Mrs. Hughes said, and keeping getting our bodies back, but I'm…I don't know. Can I be scared? Even just a little bit?"

"Alphonse," His name slipped so softly from her lips, his face turned to her, seeing one of his hands being taken into hers. She held it with both in such a light grip that she tightened it a bit, he suddenly felt an odd aura over come him. A sense of calmness, like something was putting his mind to ease. He couldn't explain it, yet as he looked to Ellie , her sympathetic smile was all he need to listen, " You have every right to be scared. Fear is another way of saying you're just human. But don't forget, he was helping you. He wanted you guys to get your bodies back. And I think he'd be the kind of guy to tell you guys not to worry about him. Not saying you need to forget about him completely, no! I mean he wouldn't want you boys to be dragged down by this. Mourn, do what you need to. Go punch something to release the tension, that's what I use to do." Alphonse sat there thinking over her words before relaxing his hands. Both of them now laid limp, well until the one in Elise's grasp closed around her small fingers.

Then he raised his glowing eyes to him. She could've sworn he was smiling. If not just a tiny bit, "Thank you Ellie. Uh, look I know you said I shouldn't have dwelled. I guess sometimes when you have too much free time-,"

"It gets to you. Eating away at you until someone comes and picks you up. Right?"

"Mm-hmm. I feel a lot better now Elle. Say, shouldn't brother be back yet?" The panther pulled down her hoodie by this time, turning her face towards the door that connected to the other room. Through it, Elise could hear Winry crying, and silence coming from Ed's end, "Oh boy. It looks like you're not the only one upset. It'll take time, but wounds will heal."

"Yeah…Right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Meanwhile ~<strong>_

"What is that girl doing? Urgh, such a pest. If she didn't have those stupid abilities she'd be nothing." Envy was still in disguise as a Military soldier, coming back from another under cover job to get more information on certain people starting to meddle in their business.

"Easier to kill too." Lust added to Envy's rant. Knowing her annoyed brother so well, she let the poor thing rave as they walked down to the lower cellars where they kept most of the feral chimeras, all of them still in cages, roaring and shaking in fear of the two when they turned on the lights. Envy was the first to walk in a huff his arms bend as he hunched and walked to one of the cages and kicked it to rile up the animals.

He grinned chuckling at the weaker beings, amused, and still somewhat irritated. He hated Elise with a passion. Beside the fact of her victory once before, her nerves of steel is what angered him more.

She wasn't afraid of him, but he wanted to show her the fear she holds, he wanted to drag her into her deepest nightmares. Unfortunately, he had no idea what those were. The only thing he knew was that she was completely obsessed with getting Greed back. He found her a fool to hold that greedy bastard so high on a pedestal that she would kill for him. Die for him.

He really needed to calm himself, he was crushing the bars to the cage he was holding, terrifying one of the chimeras inside. Envy pulled away, suddenly a change in attitude as if he had a split personality. He looked up innocently in thoughtfulness, "On another topic, Mustang's starting to become a problem too."

"Indeed. What did you find out from his personnel?" Lust asked tiredly, petting Gluttony's head like a pet, even leaning against it as the two spoke, "Just that he's been looking into Colonel General Hughes death. Not like he'll find anything in the books, and Lab 5 has been destroyed." He grinned laughing a bit.

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked.

"I say we kill the bastard off. Let that be the end of Colonel Mustang and his montage."

"No. We still need another candidate for the promise day. Unless there's no other choice Father doesn't want him killed."

"Humph, bummer. I swear we never get to have any fun." As Envy started around the cages, he suddenly came upon a familiar face. A body that's soul was torn from it's vessel. It looked eager, hungry, almost wanting to be put out of its misery. The body smelled like the dead too. It was vulgar.

Envy smirked and turned his attention back to his sister, "Hey I've got an idea."

"Yeah?"

"We need the mutt to shut his mouth for awhile right?"

"What did you have in mind?" Lust was smiling too quite intrigued by the sound of her boredom being fulfilled.

"Well…Maybe the dog just needs a bone to chew on."

* * *

><p>It had just hit pass sunset when Elise started to slightly wake up from her deep sleep. She wasn't exactly sure what she was dreaming, all she knew was she couldn't open her eyes, she felt so tired, almost delirious as she laid on her side. She could barely feel it, but she a soft caress of someone's knuckle rubbed against the side of her cheek. The soft gentle touch of someone's forehead leaned against her shoulder as they smirked, inhaling her scent it almost sounded, "Doll…"<p>

"Greed…" Her words were cracked and slurred by the heaviness weighing her down. Was she drunk?

"Alive…Stay alive…" Before she felt the need to push herself from the force holding her, she grit her teeth, feeling her heart beating against her chest as she attempted to open her eyes. She tried hard, calling his name one last time before suddenly lifting herself from the couch.

She looked around in a cold sweat, panting, and shifting her eyes from one corner to the next. When she realized it was all a dream, she smacked her palm into her forehead trying to calm her racing mind, "A dream…It was just dream…" She shook her head of the drowsiness regaining herself from the shakes and walked herself into the bathroom to do her wash off the sweat that had built over time. Usually she would've gone back to sleep considering how tired she was, but after a dream like that Ellie could've used a shower to clear her head. She dressed herself, combed her hair and grabbed her hooded jacket before heading out to get some fresh air.

She noticed the open window near the bed, and swiftly made her way out the window without a hitch. She stuck her feet out first, using her weight to throw her legs up and climb backwards half way up to the top of the Inn. They were on the top floor so it wasn't far. Once the hybrid had plopped her bottom on the edge, she looked out at the beautiful city, watching as the sun disappeared into the mountains.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there, but as the sun went under, glowing and brightening the chimera's face, Ellie could only smile taking in the smell of the evening air. Then she reached into her pocket to cover her hands, only to feel the sketch paper in under her knuckles. She gasped softly, pulling it out of her pocket to open it up before her.

Her brows knit at the sight of him again, the knot in her stomach tightening. She couldn't stop looking at it, seeing images of him laughing, and grinning, smirking and yelling. The times they spared together. The times they felt so confused about their own feelings towards one another that it felt like it had been the end of the world for them. They drove themselves crazy about one another. Friend or otherwise. No matter what the avarice was to everyone else, Elise couldn't help but feel that Greed had become more than just another good friend. It was complicated, but she knew they were more than anything you could put a label to.

Unable to look at the paper any longer, Elise fold it back in her pocket standing up upon the edge she once sat upon, letting the morning breeze brush through her hair, her eyes closing to feel the sun kiss her face.

That was another thing she missed about Greed. His kisses. The feel of his hands touching her, smirking at her, his eyes holding such…Admiration for her. He was proud of her. Proud of what she was, of what he helped her become. She wasn't ashamed of that. In fact, she couldn't think of anyone else who could've made her the woman she was today. Yet she couldn't help herself, Ellie missed the hell out of the guy more than she'd care to say. She couldn't let her weakness show though; not for a second.

She knew that if Father knew more about her feelings towards Greed, if he didn't already, he would exploit them with every crook and twist. He'd make her agony last as long as possible before giving her what she wanted, but she planned to make him pay when the time came. When she got Greed back, they would take Central by force. And then, Ellie would get the peace she wanted. Or so she prayed, "Huh. Praying…Is that what I've come down to. Praying to what? God?" She laughed at the idea, looking up at the sky like she was crazy. She chuckled and took a deep breath before suddenly hearing yelling from her room.

It sounded like someone was calling her name. She quickly looked down at the window and leaned forward enough to grab onto the buildings architect to get her down and into the window, "Hey E-,"

"What's up?" Her feet hit the ground when she saw Edward looking back a little dazed and spacey, "Elle, we got a problem. A friend of ours just got accused of murdering Hughes. I'm going to need someone with sharp senses like yours to help me. Could you do it? Please?"

"Y-Yeah. Who are you looking for?"

"Marie Ross. I need to know where they're keeping her."

"Alright, any picture of the person? Or a description?"

"Yeah in our room." He dashed for the paper, Ellie following close behind to see the face, and closed her eyes to search for this, 'Maria Ross.'

It was actually a lot harder than it looked, considering she had never met the girl before, but when she searched through Central's Headquarters she over heard about Ross being held up at the prison. That they had only investigated her and held her up until they figure out what to do with her.

Unfortunately, the results didn't seem good. They had already accused her, even though she had claimed innocent. Ellie scoffed trying to laugh off what she heard, "She didn't do it, did she?"

"Ellie?"

"Maria Ross…They have her held up in prison. By the sound of it though, it doesn't sound like they plan on giving her a fair trail."

"H-How did you-,"

"Parapsychology. It's what I learned today. When I first learned of my abilities I already knew how to do some of it without even having to look it up. Then I read up on it, and it seemed I could go anywhere within a certain range. The first was back in Dublith when I was looking for you. The second was now. I couldn't find the source of the girl, but I heard from some military personnel at HQ that they're not giving this woman a trial."

"Yeah they said that in the papers. Did you get where she was being held?"

"Prison. No big brainer there. Where else are they going to hold a murderer?"

"She's not a murderer!" Ed defended. But Ellie digressed putting up a hand to him, "I'm just saying. It's the most obvious place they'd take her. It's either that or HQ. I went for the right sources and started at Head Quarters, don't worry. Come on, I'll show you." She assured heading for the door.

"Winry, will you be okay by yourself?" The girl smiled a little her eyes soft and concerning, "Oh yeah, just-, be careful. Okay?"

"We will. Keep our seats warm." The three headed out, watching Ellie take off from the rooftops. She rather remained unseen while running ahead of the boys to make sure she could keep her mind clear. She was doing well so far. Nothing really distracted her mind, and the closer she got to the girl, the more she began to feel a certain prince in the same direction, "No way…" She could only be in denial for what she was about to find once she found that the two souls were moving.

Elise closed her eyes for a moment stopping in place to see Ling and who she assumed was Maria Ross running out of the prison when a man in a metal suit. From what she could sense from the guy, he wasn't very stable, and yet he was helping the two escape.

Now one questioned remained… "What the hell is Ling doing at the prison in the first place?" She slowly moved towards the direction now, leaping over the last rooftop before seeing the three bodies running down one of the alleyways in her direction.

She whistled down at the street getting the Elric brothers attention to lead them right to them. The elder brother gave her a thumbs up before running to meet them, Ellie watching from above with her arms laid across her chest. She could hear what was happening, everyone sounding confused to see the other.

Suddenly, the woman Ross ran down an alley way just on the far side of her, disappearing from the Elric's sight. "Ross wait!" Ellie could tell he wanted to get to her, but with the other metal man getting in their way it was up to the chimera to follow the girl. She leaped with a single jump across the closest roof she could reach with her stretching legs, sprinting to the other side as fast as she could only to fall back on her ass when a huge explosion rumbled the ground, nearly singeing the girls brows from the blow.

She stood up as quickly as she could running to the side to see if she could sense anything. Her nose was useless from the smoke, and her eyes were just as bad from the kicked up rubble and damaged premises. This time she used her clairvoyance, sensing a Ross's faint aura, but it suddenly fainted, like it had rolling underneath her, "The hell…?" Utterly confused she waited for the smoke to clear, just in time to see Edward running up to the mystery fire man, and right next to him, what looked like a dead body, "It's not possible. I didn't feel her life force dissipate or anything." She would've known if the woman had died, feeling some trace of her actually feeling like she vanished. But she didn't. To Elise it felt like Maria Ross had literally _rolled_ underneath her, or the building she assumed.

Something smelled about this and it wasn't that fake corpse. Even from here Ellie could smell that it wasn't human. Whatever it was so he sure had the Elric's going. Ed looked like he was going to clobber him if Al hadn't restrained him, "What the hell did you do Colonel! Answer me!"

"She was a murderer. I did what I had to do. I told her not to resist, and she resisted."

"How could you!" Al finally exclaimed just as infuriated as his brother. They were both outraged. Luckily, more personnel had arrived before anything else could occur. The one known as 'Colonel' seemed uninterested in looking to the brothers, and there was of much talk of his revenge for General Hughes. Yet again, something didn't feel right. The Colonel hadn't really said a thing, keeping his mouth shut at the rude and uttered comments coming at him with one insult after another. Elise watched for a little longer waiting until the brothers were taken to the hospital for confirmation on the body, then, being left alone she strolled off the building, walking to the very edge until she took a step down and landed gracefully on her tip toes, looking around to see that no one was really around at the time to noticed.

Even if they did, she hardly cared. Who believed someone talking about a girl falling from a three story building without a scratch?

She was half way back to the Inn, hoping to finally get some shut eye after a long day like this, and after using clairvoyance a few times in one day, her head felt like it was spinning. She felt drunk actually, only assuming she had over done herself.

She wiped her brow, only happy she was almost there. Until suddenly, "E-Elise? Is that you?" The girl gasped straightening her back as she slowly turned to the person come to her. A smile on his face.

She nearly felt her heart jump to her throat, shocked, scared, and happy? She wasn't sure how to feel, but stood there distraught, suddenly finding it hard to say his name, "Sven…"

"Ha! Oh my god it is you! What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She laughed softyl before feeling his body embrace hers tightly.

She didn't know how to react, remembering that the last time they met it was on really bad terms. But none the less, she was happy to seem, and hesitantly hugged him back.

Softly at first, then more genuine, "Better. A lot better. After I left the Devil's Nest I left to work as a gunsmith."

"Oh. Cool, does it pay good?"

"Very. Plus…I got me a girlfriend. Pretty little thing. She works down at the market, but I never guess coming here I'd fine the life I wanted. Can you imagine?" Ellie could only smile at him, happy herself that he had finally found his calling in life. That he had someone to love. Someone that could be with him, something she couldn't give him.

"Congratulations." She said cheerfully, trying to seem happy more than just speechless about seeing him.

"Heh, so-, so tell me, really, what are you doing here? I mean are you still with the gang, what's up?"

"O-oh. Uh- huh. I…" She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell them that they were killed, it was a long story and his life seemed to be in great condition. Why ruin it? She covered her troubles with an even brighter smile, "I am. They're just back in Dublith."

"Hm. I never knew you to travel alone though. Are you sure…Everything's okay?"

"Yeah! Totally! I mean, G-Greed's here…But…He's away. Under cover work you know? He won't be back for a couple of days, but he wanted me to enjoy Central in the mean time."

"Oh. Well, I mean I hope he isn't still mad about…Well…" The brunette rubbed the back of his head nervously, his handsome features becoming nervous, and a little ashamed, "You know. I mean, I feel so bad for what I did. I'm so sorry for…Hitting you and all. I don't know what came over me. Just crazy I guess. I can understand if you can't forgive me for that." Elle couldn't say she didn't feel bad, after all it was because of her that he was nearly killed, but she couldn't help but feel even sadder knowing that the real Greed she knew was gone…For now.

Yet, she had to remember that Greed's departure was only temporary. She had every intention to get him back. Even if she had to die trying. With that she patting the man's shoulder before ruffling the front of his hair, "Forget about it. No use in holding onto something so small now. And you're happy now, you didn't go all crazy on us. So, yeah, I forgive you."

"I appreciate it. Thanks Ellie. Hey, are you still singing at all?"

"Uh-, Not…Recently. Why?"

"Just curious. There's a bar right down the street that's hiring entertainment. Not strippers or anything, musicians, and singers; that sort of thing."

"Oh! Well, thanks for the tip. Maybe I'll pop my head in to check it out. Right now, I'm kind of beat."

"Oh right, right! You're a-, I mean…" He signaled her ears, and she nodded knowingly thanking a deity out there somewhere that he didn't say what she was out loud. In the end the two chuckled softly at one another, standing in silencing and smiling at the other before Sven had suddenly noticed the town clock, and what time it was, "Oh crap! Mary's gonna kill me! Hey, it was great talking to you, but if I don't get home for dinner, my girl's going to have a cow." Winking at her about the joke Elise tittered a little and waved him off as he began jogging, "I hope to see you again Ellie! Say hi to Greed and the others for me!"

"I will!" She exclaimed, feeling even worse that she didn't tell him what was really going on. But she couldn't bring herself to do. All she could do was standing there, letting her smile slowly fade as she turned back around and headed home. This time, her walk seemed to take longer now that she ran into her past, only to feel the pain of missing her comrades becoming more powerful with each passing day. Sometimes she felt like she was obsessed about them, feeling down right awful not being able to let go.

But it was never easy letting good friends go.

By the time she came home, she came to find the boys already there, apparently in a panic because they had lost track of the panther, "Hey guys I'm-,"

"Elle! You're okay!"

"What? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you disappeared after what happened, we were afraid you got caught in Mustang's blast."

"Mustang? Who the hell are you-," Before she could finished, a knock came to the door, leaving everyone puzzled to know who it was.

Since Elle was closer she opened, having her eyes lead up to the 7'2 ft blonde mustached man, "Good evening Ms. Elise. But I must speak to Edward Elric. It's an emergency?" His eyes shifted from the girl to the brother he asked for, making his way under the door frame to grab up the shorter brother, "Uh…Armstrong?"

Before they knew it, the man picked up Ed by his scuffed and waged his auto mail arm with just a quick flick of his risk, "Oh no, no Edward Elric this auto mail will never do, not with Scar on the loose. It's time you went to visit Resembol to get it fix."

"What…?" Was all they could say before Alex headed out, the golden eye boy kicking around under his arm, "Hey! Armstrong what are you doing! What the hell is going on here! Winry!" He whined for the girl, but she could only looked at Ellie and Ellie looked to her and Al just as baffled by the situation.

"Armstrong?" Even Ellie tried to call to get an answer, but the man just looked back with a twinkle in his eye, then winked, "He'll be back, you three stay here while we go and get this taken care of." Whatever that meant, Ellie knew it was something under cover. All she could do was think of what it was, why go all the way to Resembol when his auto mail mechanic was standing right next to her? Unless there was something more going on.

Ellie was tempted to read the burly man's mind, wanting to know where he could be taking Edward. But a part of her wanted them to go; even if she knew she'd get in trouble in the process, considering she was suppose to be watching the two. Either by Father or Envy, they both were equally annoying to listen to.

_I guess I better keep with the excuse. His auto mail was busted. _

Now, with a deep and thoughtful sigh and walking into the room, all Ellie could do was look to Alphonse, and Winry, her mind drifting to the one thing she could really use right now as she sat down on the couch, "Hey, any one know where to get some chocolate?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: Never the Side Lines<strong>_

_When Ling returns from his time with Berry the Chopper, it turns out that the Colonel and others have something planned to lure out the homunculi._

_In the mix of it all, Elise is stuck with Alphonse and Lt. Riza, running into Lust in the middle of chaos. Now, the panther has to decide what side she's really on. Will she assist in killing the lieutenant to finish off their constant interference? Or will Ellie rid Lust of her life, once and for all?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUSPENSEEEEEE! I know I know not cool, but I will have the next part out as soon as I can, trust me I miss Greed in this story just as I write it, but without drama and action and other…certain specifications we wouldn't have a story. <strong>__**L**__** And that's-a no good. I hope you enjoyed it though as much as I loved writing it, and some of you will R&R, if not don't worry I know you're reading it just by the views. Over 19,000 views for this story guys, I was so stoked, and it's all thanks to you readers. Hey, if this was you tube I'd be making money, but you know what? It's not about the money. It's about fandom, and readers, and writers, and-, and-, other cool and fun stuff! Thanks to you guys I have all the inspiration I need to write this story. I will not disappoint. Until next time guys :3**_


	18. Chapter 18 Never the Sidelines

_**Sorry for the long delay guys I know you've been waiting for this for quite some time, and with life throwing another curve ball my way I dodged the bullet and decided to say FUCK YOU CURVE BALL *middle finger*, btw who invented the finger? Never mind, I know this should've been out sooner considering how short it is, but I be assured that I will bring Greed back in the next chapter ;) FINALLYYYY I KNOW~! * coughs* Because like me I'm sure ya missed him. **__**So here it is, YAY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: Never the Sidelines<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sweet, Rich, creamy, chocolate goodness oh how I've missed you!" Elise took a small bite from her unwrapped bar, holding out a pink as she hummed at the delightful taste, "Mm…"<p>

"I heard those are one of the best in Central."

"It's nothing like Dublith's though. Central has a high demand rate where Dublith was simple, so the chocolate came from just their source."

"That's true. I remember they had a whole store dedicated to chocolate."

"Yeah. I've been there few times. First time I saw it I nearly had a heart attack just by looking at the place."

"Yeah. Maybe when this is all over we can all go there again! This time, no kidnapping."

"Ha ha very funny." Ellie smiled but continued to eat the soft bar slowly, enjoy every morsel as much as she could.

"What a night, I hope today we can just relax and call it a day. By the way any idea when that brother of yours is suppose to come back?"

"No. No ones called for me or anything, so…I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen. All we can really do is…Well, what we're already doing."

"Yeah, I guess so." A deep sigh released from the girl's nose, her emerald eyes looking up at the ceiling before she back flipped over the cushion with such ease. The two were actually surprised by her sudden action watching as her black hair moved so gracefully with her form. When she stood, Ellie could only throw her hair behind her back, and give the two an even wider smile, "Well then, I have a question for you Mr. Alphonse Elric."

"Uh- Y-yeah? What is it?"

"Well, isn't it sort of strange that Armstrong took him for an arm repair, when his mechanic's sitting right here?"

"She has a point I was thinking the same thing." The blonde added.

"Yeah, and this whole thing with Maria Ross…I wish I knew what was going on." Alphonse sounded worried, knowing that by now Ed should've already called him when he got to Resembol, but like he had mentioned, no one had called. Not a soul. Which left him to wonder every possibility.

"There's got to be some way we could find out."

"Good thing I can explain it all." Startled by his sudden appearance on the bed, the three exclaimed in shock.

"How did you get in here!"

"The window." Elise called in unison with the boy, Ling chuckling when the girl caught on to the open window behind them, "You know that's something I would've pulled." She added giggling.

"I've seen it done. But allow me to explain, apparently Ed's been taking to the desert of Xerxes."

"Xerxes? Why?"

"Well, after your Colonel had found out about the Lieutenant, he knew the woman was innocent, and actually helped her escape so your military wouldn't kill her. They weren't even going to give her trail."

"That is fishy…" Ellie trailed, glaring at the thought, already knowing or expecting what was coming next.

"Indeed."

"So…Ross is alright then?"

"Oh I'm so relieved." Winry patted her heart grateful of some great news.

"Well I'll be…" Elise was also relieved, for their sakes. Everything had been so depressing lately, nothing but chaos and death surrounding them like the plague. It was good to see the two in a brighter mood, "So…Another question then." She asked with a smile, seeing Ling return it with an even bigger one, "And that would be?"

"Why were you with that guy bound to armor? The one that looked like Alphonse a little bit."

"Oh yeah, Berry the Chopper."

"Well, I got myself in a bit of a jam after I left the train station. The M.P. found me and sent me to jail for being in the country illegally. Berry came to get Ross, and exchange for helping escape he would tell me the secret to immortality."

"Did he tell you anything about that?"

"A few things. But Berry told me something else that you may want to know Al. This is suppose to be confidential, but he said the colonel is trying to smoke out the military bunch that were involved with the 5th somewhere-or-other." Both Al and Ellie perked the place he was referring to, their gazes meeting one another.

It was obviously where they had to go, "The 5th Laboratory."

"It always points to the Labs. Go fig." Elise shrugged her voice heavy and full of a strange darkness that sent chills up their spines, "I'm starting to get sick in tired of hearing that name in everything. Everything!" The panther began to pace her arms crossed tightly against her chest as she attempted to calm the thoughts of her birth.

"We have to go." Al announced standing. He faced Ellie seeing her stop in front of him with her lips buttoned, "You do realize that if you go you'll be asking for a death wish. I don't think your brother's going to like it all that much."

"He'll have to deal with it, this is important. And while he's away I still need to be investigating for the both of us." He might've been right about that, but it wasn't just Ed's thoughts on the matter that Elise worried about. She still hadn't told them about her involvement with the homunculi. If they saw her there helping them to get underground, Father would more than likely take back what he said. Wouldn't he? But he needed her help so he couldn't take his only deal off the table.

So, the question was how much trouble would she be in for merely, '_watching their sacrifices_'. Elise knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever, all she could do was wait for the exact, right moment to tell him. At least Alphonse maybe more understand than his brother, Ed was the one she felt she had to take it with small baby steps.

She shook her head, and looked away to the empty couch, thinking of what to do. Did she really want to go down _there _again? To see that nightmarish place again like it was out of some horror book. With a heavy mind and heart, Elise sighed hard and looked up at the armored boy's eyes, a small crease in her cheek to show her surrender, "Fine." But she suddenly pointed a strict finger at him, "But no splitting up! I'm keeping my eye on you, and if anyone asks that's what it is…I'm job is to keep you safe."

"O-Okay. Yeah, sure."

Again she sighed, not liking this gut retching feeling she was getting as she closed her eyes and searched for her center, _I'm going to freaking regret this. I just know it _"Come on, what are we waiting for."

"Right. Winry?"

"I know…" She knew she had to let him go, and watched as the three of them left, Ling left out the window, while the others left through the main entrance, of course Ellie hooding her ears and tail from the eyes of everyone with her jacket.

Elise stopped just outside of the entrance doors to the inn and closed her eyes as she turned an ear to Al, "Are we ready for this?"

"Yes." He answered confidently.

"Alright. Follow me. I'll find us a short cut." Her lips buttoned as she took off, but only fast enough so Alphonse could still keep up.

"We need to meet up with Roy. If he's drawing out the homunculi, there's a few things he still doesn't know."

"Like what?"

"Like your guys' ability to live through anything. Like Greed when he had Roa knock his head off his shoulders." Al was right, did anyone of those people know what those the homunculi were capable of?

It wasn't a mere shot in the head like most, they regenerated multiple times, Elise knew because she had also attempted to kill Envy, Lust, and Gluttony, but since she didn't get the chance to kill them a second time, she never found out how may times it would take to put them all down for good.

Now with a heavy minded gaze, Ellie turned her head from side to side when they came barreling out of some bushes and nearly a small part of town that carried the main bell tower in the center of it, and even from their small spot on the ground, Ellie could hear gun shots firing, the sound of something large moving around up in the bell tower.

And then, with Elise's 20x20 vision, she could see Gluttony trying to attack a blonde woman with her dog. She seemed to be a skilled gunman from what the panther could tell, "We better hurry. The party's starting without us. Come on Al put a kick in your step, is that the best you can do?" She egged him on hearing him chuckle and shake his head.

But Ellie was right, they had to hurry, any more time wasted running at their pace and they would lose their chance at meeting up with Roy.

Luckily, Ellie was wrong about that this time, hearing a sudden explosion and the bell tower coming to the ground in bits, "Crap, speed it up Al!"

"Okay!" They noticed a blonde woman coming out with a man in a what looked like to be military uniforms. And when Ellie heard him calling the girl lieutenant, she gasped calling out to them, "Wait! Colonel Mustang!"

"Huh? Al? And who are you?"

"Long story. He can tell you." She replied pointing back to Alphonse who merely looked confused before he looked around, "Actually it'll be better if we discuss this in the car."

"Right." It was seemed like a good idea to do so, but with Alphonse, Roy, Riza, and another man getting into the car, Ellie could only shake her head and cross her arms, "I'll walk thank you very much."

"You don't have a car." The masked man said. From the opening where his blue eyes were seen, Elise could slightly see some blonde hair sticking out from the fabrics with her enhanced visions, "Don't worry about what I got, just get to the lab." She didn't mean to be rude, but the hell with getting in the car she rather use her own speed to get there it be faster than the piece of junk anyways.

With that the girl took off ahead of the group, making sure not to go too far ahead of the group so she could still keep an eye on Alphonse, "What the hell or should I say who the hell was that?"

"Uh, Elise. She's a friend of mine, just let me explain…" While Al went on to tell the others of his and Elise's meet, the girl was already half way to the building she could sense in view, her eyes closing to get a better clear shot across to meet the uniforms and Al. She waited in the bushes, hoping they arrived soon enough. In the mean time, all Elise could think about was how to avoid the homunculi in the first place without them giving away her cover.

She surely knew one of them was to have a big enough mouth to rat her out, but at the same time she only wish she had time to talk to Al about her situation. About why she was working for them. She thought this whole thing sucked so bad that she could spit. Finally she sighed and sat down on for a moment, knocking her head against the cement wall before closing her eyes to the light darkened skies coming in, the night starting to take another day away while the darkness from her lids left her to drift off for a moment before her mind fell silent, and the sound of a faint voice calling her. She felt heavier, her heart sinking and her lip falling low while she knit her brows. She swore that man was haunting her, no matter what she did, his voice, his soft toned trying to wake her up. Then a bright light suddenly burst from behind her lids, and images of the underground tunnels layout began to swarm her head, each tunnel longer or shorter than the last. And they connected…Everywhere. Miles.

Ellie gasped with eyes shot open, her breath softly trying to calm itself as she looked around to find herself still alone, but the faint sound of an engine slowly approaching and stopping a couple bushes away from where Elle hid. She hunched down with her stomach nearly touching the floor of the ground when she came to sense Alphonse and the group.

Then a cackling came from the direction of the Laboratory entrance, that metal mental case from the night before came rolling in, yelling out for the doctors and other facility staff members to move aside, the Colonel, his lieutenant, the blonde man with the hidden face and Alphonse were not that far behind either following the maniac until they arrived to a wall. A simple wall that look a little different from the rest of the dry wall that separated a few doors. This was all from just using clairvoyance, but her real question was while they were a few steps ahead of her, how was she going to get in unseen.

If anyone from any of the labs knew her parents she was sure they would try to find her or tell father about her involvement. Either way her heart raced at the thought of even meeting her parents face to face. She couldn't even really fathom it being all too surreal while she came up with a plan. Then it came to her, she gasped softly to herself, and looked around to make sure the close was clear. Of course it was. Then she closed her eyes again, waiting for the others to be out of the hallway before pulling this little trick out of her pocket.

She licked her lips, eyes relaxed while they laid closed, her ears going mute for a moment when she took a gander around the hallways for any kind of object, something big and something that she could lift from where she stood. Her plan was to distract the doctors and staff with levitating an object, once the people would see it they would probably surely run thinking of it as a-, "GHOST!"

"LOOK AT THE CHAIR!"

"D-don't be ridiculous! You know better than to think that, m-maybe it's been done with alchemy."

"Alchemy only works when someone claps their hands dummy! And I didn't hear anything. The Colonel may have used alchemy, but he couldn't pull this off could he?" No one really wanted to find out the truth to that, the moment the chair started to float towards them wavering the people, men and women a like came pouring out of the entrance doors, screaming and running for cover and their lives. How could she resist a giggle, it was too funny not to let out a titter or two.

And once Elise saw the last person step out she made a break for it, making a straight dash for the open wall where she remembered seeing it and followed the new open door way all the way down until she came to a fork in the road. She cursed under her breath, and looked down on side to the other, both were almost pitch black, which crept her out enough to make her take a deep breath before she closed her eyes and searched for Alphonse, his presence being accompanied by someone else. She could say with relief it was with the blonde woman, while in the direction the other two men that was with the boy had went off in the other direction.

She looked to the ones she desired to find, and sprint towards their direction, passing a few open doors with empty room, old, cold, and falling apart. She wasn't sure what part of the building she was in, but wherever it was, the place had been abandoned for centuries. Probably in the beginning when Greed was still around from what she could read off of the mold and smell of the place. The condition was atrocious. Shaking her head of the little things, Elise continued her way down the halls one after the other, getting closer and closer, until suddenly she heard the sound of an explosion.

She slowed her pace, stopping to look back from where she had originally came, gasping when she felt and smelled the scent of a homunculus. Lust to be exact, "Shit." It was then she also realized she didn't have much time to help the others so she high sped it out of there hoping she'd have time to find where it was Alphonse went.

Then she saw it, a light heading into a room, and she could definitely sense the metal boy with the woman. She got closer and closer, feeling Lust coming her way just as she skid around the corner. There she could see that the Lieutenant and Al had reunited with the other metal man from before, "Guys!"

"Elle, where have you been? I thought you were going to meet us here!"

"I did! But your other metal friend was causing havoc and with my presence here I'm sure to stand out. I had to wait for my opportunity."

"Huh, it's alright, I was just starting to worry."

"Well we got a lot more to worry about." Just as she turned to look to the door, none other than Lust was standing before them, smirking with snaky gaze in her eyes, "Indeed you do, Kitty."

"Damn it, we're too late." She muttered more to herself than anything, but Lust was able to hear her, chuckling as she took little steps towards them, "You were never going to be on time. It was only going to be moments before we'd stop you. And besides, are thought you were suppose to be working for us?" Elise closed her eyes her heart nearly stopping when she heard the homunculus say it so loud, everyone stopping place except for the metal man next to Alphonse, "Ah knew this girl wasn't ordinary."

"Far from it." Lust replied suddenly before Elle could reply, but she shook her head at Al, "It's not what you think."

"So what she's saying isn't true?" The lieutenant asked her eyes still on Lust but her full attention to the hybrid, "It's complicated."

"Complicated doesn't explain the fact that you're working for the enemy Elise! What's going on!"

"There isn't time to explain Al!" She finally outburst towards him seeing the look in her eyes, her stare of desperation, wanting to tell him, wanting to spill her guts out because she was tired of beating around the bush. Then again, the metal man stepped up and put out his axe to the wavy dark haired homunculus, her bored eyes finding amusement in the clown before she smirked, "I grow tired of this mindless chit chat, the chicks obviously bad news. I'd say get rid of her and let me chop her to pieces that would probably complicate things further. So I guess you're up Lust dear. I so have wanted to chop you up ever since I saw you. And now I will finally get my chance!"

"Number 66 you always were incorrigible."

"Sorry you feel that way Lust baby! But I'm going to relish in this moment! Ahahahaha!" He jumped into the air twirling his way towards the woman before suddenly she brought up her hands and in one swipe cut him to pieces, causing Elise to gasp back and cup her hands over her mouth.

She just…Killed him like nothing. She expected nothing more from them, seeing it was always so hard to watch. From Ellie's point of view, it wasn't just watching his metal form fall to pieces or the act of killing, though the second was a part of her speechless reaction, but from the panther's point of view, she could see the apparition of the person dissipating into the air, as if they were melting away into a light white, blue dust.

Elise didn't know how to react even after the fact, watching Lust's face never wavering still smiling even when she sighed calmly, suddenly frowning, "It really is sad isn't, watching a life diminish away. But it's not the kill that is the satisfaction."

"You're sick." Was all the panther managed to hiss, "You think because you have some supernatural ability that you can take life whenever you please. Like you have the control someone's death. And then you laugh about it, as if life is meaningless…It never ends with you and the brothers…" Her teeth were sharpening, her heart pounding hard against her chest in rage.

Nothing phased this woman though, the only thing she ever remembered Lust for was that smile on her face. And she hated that smug look she was giving, as if she was untouchable, "Heh, is that sympathy for a serial killer I see Kitty? I never caught you the type to take pity. Considering what you are…"

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you homunculi forget who kicked your ass back in Dublith. I've done it before and I will certainly do it again, whether or not your creator will allow it." She was spitting this venomously feeling her urge to transform on cue, but she resisted, the only showing any animalistic feature were merely her canines and glowing green orbs about to change violet, "Hmm, sounds fun, but I don't have time to make foreplay Elise…You're in my way. Unfortunately we were going to let these people off the hook, but you've already caused me to kill a second candidate."

"Candidate?" Was the blonde woman's question looking between the two women homunculus, the more dark suited one smirking almost victorious, "That's right. Seems like the Colonel finally had what was coming to him." Slowly but surely Lust soon began to bring herself forward, looking to the blonde who was already putting the puzzle together, her eyes widening in disbelief. Denial. The wavy haired woman brought up her long sharp nails in a prepped fashion, "Now then, how about we send you along with your dear friend?"

"W-What? Wait…You don't mean…" It was coming, the enveloping fear of what they had feared, "You didn't!"

Even Elise couldn't believe it, shifting her eyes between Lust's violet orbs, her smirk turning into a grin.

It couldn't have been official, but the Lieutenant, Al, and even Ellie began to fear the worse. But that grin, it said it all, "No…"

"YOU BITCH!" The feline was startled gasping back when she covered her ears to the sound of the bullets passing by her head. She thought at first one of them was for her, but it was only to send Lust back with multiple bullets piercing the center of her forehead. One after another they came flying pass Ellie and right at Lust until the gun clicked.

But it didn't stop there, the blonde reloaded the clip and began to shoot again, and the more Ellie watched this more she began to have a flash back to her own loss, the same angry and fiery in the woman's eyes when the panther looked back to see the feature crossing her face. There was still denial, but rage, and sorrow, it read…Somebody kill me. This is just a dream. And that scream she gave. It was like losing Greed all over again in Elise's head. The understanding of that great pain. But something made the hybrid gasp to make her heart flutter.

While the last of the bullets had emptied into the homunculus, the panther's eyes turned to the entrance, and towards the wall as if surprised by something. A sigh of relief coming to her making her light head and nearly teary eyed when she felt a faint resonance coming from the hallway. Two to be exact. _No way…Oh please…Please, tell me that's them…Is it? _Suddenly the bullets stopped, and the panther let her cat ears flip up wards to the sounds around her, hearing what was happening but unaware of what was occurring, "Go Alphonse."

"What? Wait-,"

"Just go! Run!"

"No I won't!" He protested.

"No one's going anywhere!" Elise stated back looking to the others with hope, but Lust seemed to take the panther's moment to strike her in the shoulder, causing her to yelp out and grab onto the spear digging in between the socket, "Damn it!" She managed to say hissing and growling back before breaking the woman's nail, "AH!" Elise pulled it out without hesitation knowing it was all or nothing, and grunted stumbling back holding the wound before it instantly healed, "You're going to pay for that." Lust snarled venomously before Ellie hissed back, "Cute. But I'm done dealing with your relentlessness."

"Then come and get some you bitch. I still have some pent up frustration from those days in Dublith. If I recall, if it wasn't for your brother, you would've been permanently erased from the history books."

"You think you can just waltz in here and make decisions for yourself! You forget who made you girl, who gave you the life you have."

"And they sucked at it." The panther spat painfully, "I didn't choose this, my path was chosen for me. Remember that next time I tear out your insides!" Just then Lust attempted to take a swipe at the girl, annoyed and most of all slightly intimidated by the chimera's threat. Or was it a promise? But before Lust could come in for another swipe Al jumped in front of Elise causing the kitten gasp loudly, "What are you doing! Get out of the way!"

"No I won't! I can't stand by anymore, I don't care what's going on right now, but all I know is that I will not stand by idly why people around me die! Not when I can protect them!" It was so sudden, it actually left Elise wondering why of all people would Al want to protect her. Wasn't he suppose to be protecting the lieutenant, she was the one that was a mess, her eyes distant and almost delirious. Which snapped the panther back before she pulled him back when she suddenly felt someone nearly the corridors, her eyes shifting when she felt a presence behind Lust, "Well said. I couldn't agree more." Was the familiar voice, its tone filled with pain, passion, anger, survival. And his eyes, they were sharper than Elise had remembered them to be.

When the girl was close enough to Riza she bellowed at the metal boy, "Wall Al, make a wall!" He was still slightly stunned at the man's entrance and the lieutenant just as shocked at the arrival at her thought to be dead superior, but when he felt a push from the girl's hand against his shoulder and gasped quickly responding just in time as Roy Mustang snapped his fingers, causing a burst of flames to ignite Lust's flesh.

A loud agonizing scream came out, and the homunculus fell on all floor from the down wind from behind. Her eye turned to the wounded man behind her, his eyes cold as ice, and deadly as Ellie remembered her own eyes to be at one time or another. She knew that look all too well, and Lust's end was finally coming to a close, "What the hell is this! You should be dead!"

"I closed up the wound using my alchemy…I almost passed out from the pain, but your one mistake was keeping me alive!" He snapped his fingers with another click getting the woman to scream over and over again the flames burst from her body repetitively, the ground shaking at the air hot around the three that tried to endure it. At one point, it must've been her imagination but Elise could've sworn the flames were hitting an invisible shield around them. She was sure it was just the flames heat wavering pass the wall Al had created, she couldn't tell, either way, the heat didn't seem to become as dangerous, as hot. Then the Colonel stopped, the last one causing Lust to combust and lay silent, before she popped out with this gruesome wild glare in her eyes, her scream resembling that of a banshee's, her long sharp claws extending out towards the man's face and between his eyes, but before she could reach, the panther jumped out from behind the wall with fingers spread out like the stars when she caught her through shear will. She was able to hold her back far enough to let Roy give one last snap, and dissolved the last of the homunculus's life.

The smoke simmered off the paled woman's skin, her body frozen and unable to move when she started to dissolve before the people's eyes, hers only upon the dark man in front of her, frowning grimly, "I've been kill…But there are worse things than being defeated by the hands of men like you. I will await the day that I see those eyes dreaded in agony…It's coming. It's coming…" Her entire body had turned to ash, her bones and all until her philosopher stone hit the ground and also disappeared from the sights of the others.

And that was it. It was silent for a moment, everyone regaining what had just happened before Roy suddenly grunted and fell to the ground close to the brink of death. And his lieutenant was the first to his side along with Al who was right behind her, "Colonel!"

"Hang in there we'll get you a doctor!" Alphonse helped him to his feet, his lieutenant close to his side as he glared to her still nursing his wound with a hand, "Havoc…He's in trouble…"

"We'll take care of him, just worry about yourself for now." The panther ushered before suddenly getting a look from Al. She knew exactly what he was thinking, it didn't take a genius to feel the air grow heavy, "So, now what?"

"Look, Alphonse, let's worry about your friend, when we have a chance to talk I will explain what I can. But don't expect me to answer if your questions ruin my goal."

"But not even a clue to let us know that you were working for them?" He asked concern, now getting the attention of the wounded man gritting his teeth, "Sh-She's working for them?"

"Not entirely." She innervated, the boom in her voice serious, passionate, and wavering, before she turned her gaze from the colonel to Alphonse. Then she sighed and closed her eyes before suddenly asking, "Where's his friend?"

"Down the hall. She got the jump on us, and apparently had been using an alias to get to Jean."

"Huh, that sounds like her M.O. Let's just get to him before it's too late. Can you walk?"

"I'll try."

"Watch your step now." Al assured helping his friend along the way. Elise must've been too busy helping the others to feel it, or maybe she was just ignoring it, but there was another presence in the room, listening in on the conversation as the group left as fast as they could, Elise of course taking the lead to use her senses to get to the man.

The man in the shadows waited till they left the room completely, until there was no sight of them, and turned around towards the main chambers of Father before giving a small thought, _I do believe we may have a security breach…_

* * *

><p>After sending everyone home, and Elise was left outside the in after her and Al had showed Winry that he was alright. And while the kitten was staring up at the clear starry night in the back, Alphonse had come out for a moment and sighed seeing the girl's closed eyes and sleeping state, "You still coherent enough to tell me why you're siding with the homunculi?" The girl shrugged smiling softly, "Because someone's waiting for me."<p>

"Huh? What? Who?" She looked to him a graze of home beaming from her strong eyes, "Who do you think?" He didn't know what to say, it could've been any chimera to Greed. But the chimeras were still human making them still mortal, and after what he witness he was positive they wouldn't come back. It only left one possible outcome, "Greed?…" She was silent, only getting the boy more curious, "You can…How could you? If he's dead, how can he be brought back?"

"I don't know." Was all she could say pissed that even she didn't know how it was possible, "But the person pulling the string behind the homunculi told me I could get him back if I did what he asked of me. I'm not letting those bastards get away with taking the only other person who ever cared of my existence. The others are gone, there's no doubt in that, and since I can't at least save them, I have to do the one thing we were meant to do."

"And that is?" Al asked stepping up to the girl, her eyes slowly making contact with his empty ones. And she smiled, "To protect the person who saved us. Greed was our everything Alphonse. Him and having the Devil's Nest was the only thing that we cared about in this world. I'll admit Greed had his moments, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. Or maybe I would but I'm sure I would've been used for whatever the ring master had originally planned in my future. Heh, I guess you can thank Greed for making sure I didn't turn into a ruthless monster like him." She looked away from the silent boy, hearing him hum while she watch him take everything in, yet she couldn't hold the gaze for long when she felt her heart sore, her throat sting so much that she needed to swallow, "I want him back Al. And I'll do whatever it takes till I have him. I sound selfish, I'm sure of it, but my boss, my friends…They _were_ my family." She stopped realizing if she said too much that something would get out. Not entirely sure what, but she refuse to say anymore making sure she wouldn't mess up her chances to get and shook her head before she continued on looking to Alphonse desperately, "You might see Greed as a nuisance, but he is my partner, my friend, my leader and guardian, the only thing I have to do is follow you guys to make sure you stay out of trouble, at least that's how the homunculi put."

"So…This wasn't just to reconnect with old friends then? You seemed pretty excited to see us once you found us." She could hear the hurt in the boy's voice, and only smiled warmly to him with a hum, "It was part of it, actually. I took the offer wanting to see you guys again. I mean, once you've watched a person you care about get melted down into…Paste, you start to miss the other people you know are still alive. And when you run into them, you get this overwhelming feeling of relief and joy, like…I don't know I can't describe it. I was just happy to see you guys, I felt like I had everything taken away from me. Just ripped out of my life in one night. And for what? A stone? A stupid stone?" Suddenly she scoffed and shook her head in one of her hands, she even tried to laugh off at how angry she was, "This whole situation is just one big cluster fuck."

"Ellie!" He had never heard her swear before, but she meant it, "Sorry, but it is! I never wanted any of this! Never once in my life did I have a decision. Not until Greed gave me one, and then…All this blood shed, is it really needed for immortality? I'd rather die than seeing people I love die." Then she gasped watching Al's head tilt to the side, "Elle?"

"I mean…I didn't mean it like that!" She exclaimed blushing profusely before Al started to laugh, "Di-,….You're…You're in love with him?"

"No! That's not it!" She was blushing like a run away bride her cheeks redder than a tomato before she heard Alphonse chuckle, and then laugh heartedly at her, "It's not true I swear!

"Uh-uh, it's not nice to lie Elle, I know that look from anywhere. Brother gets it all the time when he's around Winry, and you've got the same look when you mention Greed." He stopped seeing her eyes widen and look away shyly, almost ashamed, she already knew she shouldn't have love someone named after the 7 deadly sins, but it was already established that she didn't mind it, "I won't…Say I didn't like him in that way, but…It's hard to come to terms with feelings and emotions so strong, right? I mean, you don't get these from anyone right?"

"I don't know, that's for you to decide, but…Just…Please? Be careful. These homunculi…"

"I know what they are Al. I've met them, way before I met you…I know exactly what they're capable of, and their creator isn't going to let me go so easily. He's says I'm too valuable."

"So, their creators a man?"

"Heh, I don't know whatever you want to call the monster." She then closed her eyes brows narrow as if she looked nauseous, but then she opened her eyes again and sighed deeply, "I don't know even know what I'm doing anymore, I feel like my life isn't my own again, someone else is controlling me…And I hate it so much." Alphonse could only frown (if he could that is), and sat down next to Ellie finally before she suddenly leaned her head into him and wrapped her arms around herself, "I'll understand if you guys don't want me around anymore, but…Please don't be mad if I'm force to take you guys in…I know you'll fight it every step of the way, and I wouldn't expect anything less, but I have to do what they say until I can get what I'm there for. I don't like it, and I hate them with a passion, Lust's just lucky it was the Colonel that killed her and not me, because that bitch had it coming since the day she attempted to take me in and attack Greed. I will never forgive them for killing my friends, and destroying my home. Make no mistake Alphonse the day will come…When all of them will pay. All of them…" Alphonse thought about it, about everything she said, his mind contemplating if it really was a good idea to keep her around now that he knew the true. He didn't want to her, and her determination to save a friend was more than admirable.

But what she said about taking them in, would she really if she had to? Well, I guess he could understand it, seeing that Greed was dead but basically imprisoned until Ellie carried out her orders. But how far would she go to do so? Would she kill an innocent? From what it seemed she wouldn't, so…_What should I do? _Suddenly, he heard a small sound, a noise what sounded like heavy slow breathing, then purring that slowly became coherent. "Ellie?" He called softly, but the girl stayed silent her body never moving just the sound of a soft sleep to make Alphonse shake his head gently, "A cat indeed. Huh, now what?"

"I'd say let her stay. She obviously still means well, and think of it this way…" Suddenly from the other side of the alleyway, Ling appeared with his one body guard at his side, "She's telling the truth."

"Ling? What're you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Around. Listen I wanted to give you some warning some Military men are on their way up the street. They don't look too happy."

"Oh. Uh, okay." Then there came cars and sounds of people yelling as they approached the inn.

"Here they come." Walking back into the alleyway the Xingese foreigners made themselves scarce while Alphonse suddenly looked to the cars ceasing in front of him, "Uh…Elise? You might want to be awake for this!"

"I am awake." She replied plainly her eyes already looking to the soldiers surrounding her. No one pulled a weapon, but the bad of another car door opened, getting Ellie to instinctively know already who it was. She could already smell and feel his….everything radiating as he approached with his hands behind his back.

When he was close enough, Alphonse had already risen to his feet and balled his fists, "Furher? What're you doing here?"

"Funny you should ask Alphonse, according to the news reports of one of Central's lab's being under fire, and apparently _haunted_, it has come to my attention that someone had spotted this young lady leaving the scene." There was a silence, Al looking back, and if his mind wasn't scattered enough, Ellie could already read the type of gaze he was giving her. _How is that possible? _What the panther heard, but kept a gaze on him back to respond _Just do as he says Al there's no need to make this difficult_

Alphonse nearly gasped out loud when he heard her respond like that. It was the first time he had ever heard her mentally talking to him, and he almost blew their cover with the long silence. Until, "I'm…I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding?"

"Quite, but I still need to see the woman for myself. If she is a conspirator we need to put an end to it. If she's innocent, she was will be released with a snap of my fingers." The man with the eye patch then turned his eye from the metal boy to Elise, who in returned kept a steel glance as she stared at the man who was also a homunculus. An homunculus with a very, very bad vibe, "Now, if you'll be so kind as to follow me miss." The panther didn't want any trouble, and from the way this homunculus had his men standing by him, she really wouldn't have a chance to escape and otherwise, since this man did seem…Different from all the other homunculi, she had already met Envy, Lust, and Gluttony, but she began to wonder if this was the man that knocked her out in the sewers, his voice was way too familiar, and even though she didn't see his face, that look in his eyes told it all. Now, her heart raced because of it, what would this man say or do once they were in the car?

Well, she would know soon enough once she began to walk alongside him, the man with the eye patch waved Alphonse farewell, "See you around Alphonse. Let me know when your brother gets back from Resembol."

"Uh! Right! S-See you, Furher…" Once the two were in the car and all the other uniformed officers disbursed the metal boy stood there, Ling and Lan Fan slowly coming out from their hiding spot from the top of the building, and looked from the roads to the Al, "Was that man…"

"Furher Kind Bradley. He uh…He-,"

"Took Elise, I know." There was a moment of silence the prince crossing his arms while he closed his eyes and figured out the next plan, "The best thing to do now in my opinion is to let her do what she does best, and let us handle our own quotas. After all, she's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"Mm, that's what concerns me. What I'm worried about is how much did they already know to come and take her away?" He was worrying about everything, all the things that occurred, Berry's death, Hughes, and now Elise was working undercover for the homunculi for a person that she was told could be brought back. And still he wondered how. This whole thing would've given him a headache but that to the metal suit he could only sigh, and walk inside, leaving Ling and his body guard to take a gaze at one another before heading back into the darkness, finding their own way into the Elric's occupied room, the same pondering silence taking the metal boy when he sat down with Winry looking to him with worry, now and still from earlier. He did just come back in near pieces, "Hey Al? Are you alright? That didn't sound too good downstairs, is everything okay with…Elise?"

"Huh, I guess for now. But I do have a lot to explain when brother gets back." So, now while the youngest Elric had his own problems to sort out and the Xingese prince not letting up on getting what he wanted, the evening was left with Wrath and Elise who sat a seat away from one another in the car, the drive having his window rolled up so he couldn't hear a thing. Yet, there were no words spoken just yet, and the dead silence was suffocating the panther more than a pair of hands would. Actually, she would've welcomed that, screaming in her head how much she wanted to tear this entire place apart, her patience starting to wear thin of her uncommon goal.

But Elle was beginning to believe it was more than that. She wasn't impatient being in the Furher's presence, of course not. It was because the persona she was perceiving from him was familiar to the man that was more than likely the one who knocked her out. Oh yes, she remembered that voice very well. If there was one thing this girl was good at it was her photographic memory. How could she forget the people that brought her whole world to a stand still.

Yet, just to be safe, Elise turned her glaring gaze from the window to the man beside her, his facial expression calm and collected, almost as if he was enjoying the ride. Her company. He was…Tranquil, "I have a question."

"I'm all ears my dear." He said softly, not bothering to look at her, which pissed her off more, but she asked with her voice still the same, "You were the one down in the sewers in Dublith, weren't you?"

"And what would make you think that my lady?"

"Your voice gives you away. You were talking to another as well, something pulling me into the darkness before I went unconscious."

"But just by my voice alone you were able to figure that out?" Even with the amusement in his tone he still seemed unfazed his flat feature turning into a wide prideful smile, "That truly is some talent you got there. I can see why father holds you so highly."

"It's more than that, but your father has something I want back."

"Oh and by all means I'm sure he'll keep his word, but know this…" Suddenly, her breath hitched in her throat when his face went menacing. His nose scrunched and his eyes glared her way, his teeth clenched as he snarled his next words, "I don't know what Father has planned you, but you've already made the mistake of assisting in Lust's demise, and helped the Elric boy get close enough to finding our Father himself. You wouldn't have just screwed up an operation, but you would've destroyed two people we need alive for the time being. Next time you screw up you won't be so lucky." She couldn't say anything, only gasping softly when she realized someone was opening the car door on her side, "Ma'am." She didn't move for a moment, looking over to the Furher to see him already getting out, again with a happy go lucky smile on his face as he thanked the man opening his door.

Elise shook her head, and took a deep breath before exiting the car and walking around to find the dark slick haired man waiting for her, a smile and his forearm extended out for her to take, "Shall we?" She really didn't want to hold his arm, the thought made her stomach churn, his heavy aura making her timid as she reached out and tried to smile it off, giving him the indication that she was unafraid of his threat, unafraid of him. But the truth was far from that.

She didn't know what this man's ability was, and the thought frightened her to pieces. She would remain strong though, no matter who she stood before, she wouldn't give in to fear, not when she was so close. And already she was coming up with an explanation for her involvement in Lust's death.

The went through Central headquarters again, the same elevator, which was when the Furher had released the girl's connection and stood next to her with his hands behind his back. He was so…Conformed. She couldn't even put into words how much he resembled the 'perfect soldier.' Then it all made sense to her, already the puzzled solved, _So, he is suppose to be the perfect soldier…this 'perfect leader'? But a homunculus…God…These people do this highly of themselves don't they? _Her thoughts made her smile at the arrogance these monsters had. That Father had. They were his sins incarnate were they not? She once thought the same of Greed, but she could definitely see it ran in the family. Their determination to take over was almost mind numbing to Elise. She didn't even want to think about how long they had been doing this for.

Finally hearing the door ring and open Elise was the first to step outside, feeling the small space between them tighten to the point that she became uncomfortable by the furher's dark presence, and sped walk towards the main entrance, the chambers to the creator and cause of all the madness that had been occurring, "You're back." Was all the old man had to say while he watched the girl perk her ears and cross her arms in front of Father who walked towards her slowly, "That will be all Wrath, but please, do stay for a moment will you? There still some things we need to discuss."

"Of course." With that said Father turned his gaze upon the said girl, and looked deep into her eyes. Elise stayed unfazed, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't.

She tried to read his mind, but he merely tilted his head and widen his eyes, _I did not give you permission to entire my mind child _She was slightly startled by it and tensed before relaxing and looking down to the ground, blushing.

The man then sighed and rubbed his temple, "I heard you've been making a nuisance of yourself. Is this true? That you were helping the humans down here and then helped in destroying one of my other children?"

"It wasn't like I knew where it led to alright? You told me to walk the Elric brothers, but one was taken to Resembol and the other was running a mock so I was just doing what you told me. By the way, it was your daughter that gave away my cover, so if you want to blame anyone for this, it's Lust. She was going to kill Roy Mustang, and then go after Alphonse, probably. Either way, you would've lost some potential people. I figured she was just a stick in the mud." Hearing this slightly intrigued the man.

He couldn't very much be mad at her let alone punish her for doing what he had asked. But still, she was so close to show them this place, and for that, he needed to keep her underground until he could fix what she had started, "Very well…Yet you are still going to be put in your living quarters until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

"W-Wait, are you grounding me?" She asked giving him an asinine glare that read 'daft'. The man was very much serious though, and leaned in to the girl's face till they were literally eye to eye, "I said do I make myself clear."

In return, Elise gulped and grinned, "Yeah sure, whatever, heh."

"Good, no run along, and don't even think about leaving without permission child, if I even so much as find out you've left without permission I will make sure to confined you to the room one way or another." The girl didn't respond at first, only to continue walking towards one of the other doors that led to her room. But the man didn't even flinch when he sent a red jolt of lightening her way, causing a huge wall to stop her, "Child when I say something you reply. Do you understand what I'm telling you." His voice was sharp and very clear, and when she gulped back all she could reply in a shaky tone was, "Yes sir."

"Thank you. Now go." He disintegrated the wall he had made and let the girl leave with a pull of the door, her legs carrying what felt like weight when she jogged back to her room. She knew she had been taking a risk by doing what she did, but luckily for Ellie she felt as if the outcome was worth it. One of the bastards responsible for attempting to capture her and more was gone, and if she was lucky maybe all of them would just drop dead one by one.

If only she could be the one to do so. She was so close to ripping him apart, but she remained focused, once again at the thought of who she was doing this for.

When she got to her little room she closed the door with a slam, and leaned against it with a hard thud. She closed her eyes and hit her head against the metal, feeling the cold steel cool her heated flesh just as she began to slide down it with a small plop of her bottom hitting the ground, "Damn it…Now what do I do?" Elise opened her green eyes again, this time looking up at the lamp above her before searching into her pocket to pull out the piece of paper she had been holding for so long. The paper had been folded so many times now that Greed's face was beginning to fade, which slightly made the panther frown at the metaphor she had created for herself. Already she could feel her animal instincts getting anxious of being stuck in the small room.

It wasn't like her room before, this was much smaller, and had little to do. She sat up from the ground, and wrapped her arms around herself while she made her way towards the bed. She was lucky enough to have a blanket and pillow at least, and when she saw that, all Elise could think to look to was the paper, and bring it to her heart before she jumped into the bed, and cuddled herself under the blanket. She did until her entire head was covered underneath, and snuggled one of her cheeks into the pillow that supported her head. Then she closed her eyes and placed the paper under her pillow. She wanted to believe that it she did that, she'd rest easy knowing he's still on her mind. She wasn't sure what that would bring her, but sometimes even her foolishness was the only thing that kept her sane, that kept her goal alive.

She believed that somehow someway even if she had to wait weeks for her to get him back, she'd to it. And the more she believed the more sleep became imminent. She felt the much needed sleep she wanted back at the inn before the Military decided to change that, and make her even more tired, even more dysfunctional. All she knew now, was that she needed a good night sleep. And that was it, her finger tips slightly made its way under the pillow to touch the small corner of the crumbled paper, and soon after came her light breathing, the sound of her chest making the sound of a purr as found some comfort to fall asleep to.

Anything to make the whispers of her name go away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 19 Beautiful Stranger<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the delay guys, again…But I will be working on Chapter 19 tomorrow, since it's 11:20 and I. Am. BEAT. So I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible <strong>__**J**__** Until next time guys **__**L**_


	19. Chapter 19 Beautiful Stranger

_**Heeeey…IT'S OUT IT'S OUT IT'S OUT IT'S OUT IT'S OUT IT'S OUT! And I'm so excited! Are you? Good, so let's begin! P.s. Sorry for any errors**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: Beautiful Stranger<strong>_

* * *

><p>Left, right, left, right, left, right. That's all Ellie had been doing since she awoke, first it was the clock telling her the previous night had been done and over with, and from what Wrath had told her when he brought her breakfast was she had been sleeping for almost two days. Two whole days! Was she that delirious and exhausted that sleep had become the closest thing to her besides those light whispers that seemed to wake her from a dead sleep? Now it was about 10:00 in the morning of that second day going in, and the panther was still waiting in her room impatiently, seeing that her day of meeting claustrophobia was so close. She was starting to breath into a paper bag she found (clean by the way). She was anxious, sweating, her eyes dilated and her muscles tense and shaky. She knew what it was from, the panther inside her felt caged, nearly stuck and felt almost like her whole world was becoming like a box with the only sound to comfort her was the loud ticking clock.<p>

The thought of being trapped in this room for another hour was making her head shake in denial, as if she wouldn't make it to that hour. When she looked up at the clock she could already see it had it 11:00 now, and sighed heavily before going to finally sit down on the bed and stop her repetitive pacing.

She blew her bangs from her eyes and looked down at where one of her hands had landed seeing it was her thin white sheet bundled up from when she had awaken. Then, out of boredom she pondered on what to do with the sheet. She took it in her hands, looking up above her top bedside before smiling and nodding, "Yes. I'm sure it could be done. Now if only there was…ah ha!" She noticed a vent, and morphed her fingers nails before running up the wall and digging her nails in the ceiling with a grunt. She hung there, her other arm quickly trying to make a make a tie for her return when she made a plan to find the brothers and see how they were progressing, if they were even still on good terms.

Yet before Elise could make a clean get away the door to her room began to jiggle around making her gasp and retract her claws, falling straight from the ceiling and down to the ground with the sheet coming undone on top of her. Just in time for Father to open the door, and see the girl growling when she propped herself on the bedside, "What are doing Elise?" He asked as if he had just caught a little kid doing something mischievous, but the panther merely gave a fake smile and waved, "Oh you know, just…Hanging around. Bored out of my skull." She chirped the last part hoping he'd get the gist that she wouldn't just stand in her room like this for much longer. She was seriously going insane, "I see." Was all he replied rubbing his chin in thought before turning his golden eerie eyes to the girl's slightly dirtied wardrobe, the same clothes she had been wearing for a moment now, "You also don't have much for a wardrobe do you?"

"Your _sons_ didn't give me much time to pack my things back in Dublith." She replied putting emphasis where she felt they were needed, but Father shrugged it off, "Be that as it may I did say I would return Greed to you if you did as I asked."

"Which I did by the way. So present him." She snapped calmly.

"Don't worry so much my dear Elise, you will have him in time, but do not rush that which you do not understand. I can not just make him appear like magic." She crossed her arms after she had already dusted herself off and glared at the man with a slanted lip, "Do you take me for an idiot _kind_ sir?"

"Not at all. In fact, if you must know I came to ask for I need you to track down Envy and Gluttony, they were suppose to be back hours ago, and they have yet to return. But first," He then pulled out a written report and slid it to her feet, "Treat yourself to some clothes. And don't go over board."

"You're…Giving me money?"

"Just for clothes. A blessing I know but we can't have you running around like a ragamuffin. So get some proper attire and go find your brothers-,"

"They're not my brothers! Do not mistake me for you." She spoke, her eyes looking at him with disgust, "I don't need your money, but if I need to get clothes because you say so fine, but don't bunch me in with you folks." She had a shaky voice almost afraid to speak out of line, but the man only stared at her, and then nodded in amusement with a small pouted lip, "Touching, but girl you are a part of us. With that stone still imbedded in your soul. Being that it is your core now, you are one of us. And don't ever forget that." His words stung, hard. As much as it didn't seem so ? His words were, scary. It sent chills down her spine before he walked away still with the clip board just out of her reach.

She looked to the empty door way, then the paper, and picked it up with a violent snatch, already leaving the room to do what she needed. She hated this, either she was just really out of it for being I cooped up in that room for so long or she just really needed to get away from Father for awhile. Both suited her just fine.

She made herself scarce into the elevator, and brought up the clipboard to anyone she could find, "Excuse, sir? Could you point me to whoever can help me with this?" The man smiled softly his finger pointing just to the front of the young hooded girl, "Thank you." She smiled back and quickly took care of the card that was needed to use Military funding. With that Elise was out the doors and strutting down the steps in a hurry to get to whatever store she could find. She didn't know the area all that well, but with clairvoyance as her guide it was easy to detect anything within a 10 mile radius.

It didn't take her long to find a store, spotting some outfit that seemed to fit her taste, and began to talk with the blonde haired woman in the front. She was sweet, very nice, in fact Elise had stayed their an extra 20 minutes after buy her outfit talk to her. What could she say, back in Dublith it was the same, and she knew how to talk to people to get them interested. Mostly, they were talking about patterns and sewing, trading ideas and such before the green eyed girl decided it was time to be on her search, "Stop by again some time I can give you some more wonderful tips for that gorgeous dress you're wearing!"

"Thanks Victoria! I just love it. And I will definitely." With that the panther closed the shop's door hearing the bell get muted out by the door before she took a few steps out in her knew outfit.

A plain black short pleated sleeved dress with a black vintage polyester collar, and matching black heeled boots that went well with the floral laced stockings. What could she say she had style, and with on goal in mind now she raced off up onto the roofs to find her surroundings, hoping to detect Alphonse or Edward if she could, but when she sense Gluttony close to the metal boy, and no one else around. She became weary of this, and made her way towards the two, one building after another till she hit the solid ground just outside of the bushes and tree leading out into the forest it seemed, "What the hell are they doing way out here anyways? And where's Envy? That dumb ass he'll slack on doing his part but when it came to capturing me he was all down for it. That two timing…Not to mention the time he kissed me dressed up as Greed? Who the hell does this little disgusting creature think he is!" Just then, Elise came upon two people walking her way, one wobbling more than the other, "Alphonse? Oh thank god! What the hell are you both doing all the way out here?"

"It's the cat girl! It's the cat girl!" Gluttony came almost as if he was going to hug her, which in response Elise could only come to a screeching halt and put up her hands, "Ah! No don't touch me!"

"Okay." He stopped only to make a sound of question, and then nibble on his forefinger, sitting down right in front of her like some kind of infant sucking its thumb.

She then sighed in relief seeing Al now catching up to her and the hungry homunculus, "Elise, what're you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I was originally coming to find him and Envy, but…I don't get it why are you with him?"

"Uh-, well, if you really need to know, brother, Ling, and even Envy were swallowed by Gluttony."

"Swallow? What do you mean swallowed? He ate them!" She asked shocked almost unwilling to believe that the fact still remained. Ling, Envy, and Ed were all actually inside the monster's belly.

"Heh, not in so many words but yes." Elise then looked from Al to Gluttony again, and contemplated their next move, "So what now?"

"Gluttony said their 'Father' could undo what he did and bring brother back."

"So, they finally told you who 'he' is?"

"Well, like I said before not so many words. All I know is I got to get Ed and Ling out of his stomach and I don't know how to do that. And…" He then lowered his head, the feel of worry seeping off of him, "I have no idea if brother is even alright."

"Right." Elise then sighed herself and again began to dwell in her mind, thoughts and idea racing through before she bit her lip coming up with, what would've seemed like an absurd idea, "Gluttony."

"Huh?" He was dazing off when the two were talking staying in his own world until Ellie spoke. And even though she hated him for being apart of the homunculi he seemed to only respond to orders from the others, making him almost brainless to everything else. He really was like a child, which made her feel a little comfortable with what she was about to ask him with a feel of regret of even doing this, "Do you mind if I touch your stomach?"

"But…Why?"

"well, I want to see if I can contact the others through telepathy. If…You even know what that means."

"Telepathy…Okay."

"You don't do you?" He just stared at her and smiled, "Father said not to eat you. So I won't."

"Okay…Great. Glad that's settled, just sit still alright?" Kneeling down in front of the big homunculus Elise took a deep steady breath and put out her head to Gluttony's stomach, "You really think you could get in contact with them Ellie? I-I mean, I'm still surprised at the fact you could do it so easily last time, but…I mean…that means…"

"I can send messages through brainwaves to where they are inside gluttony. In anything if I can at least pin point where they are that'll give us a clue on whether or not they're still alive. I'm going to need utter and complete silence so no one make a sound." By this time her last words were whispered before she closed her eyes and put her head down to find her center. A void where she could feel other souls and communicate through either brain or soul waves, either one she found out worked, and thanks to that she was able to sense the boys with ease, feeling a smile take her face as she mumbled to Alphonse, "They're fine. But give me a minute."

_Ed? Ling? Envy. Someone, anybody. _There was a short silence before Ling's head suddenly flew up towards the ceiling with a soft gasp, "Elise…"

"Ling?" Edward was standing in front of an ancient wall that was torn with a lion swallowing what looked like a philosopher stone, Envy and Ed now looking up as well when they heard Elise's voice echo in their heads, _Well, glad to see you all haven't died yet. Especially you Envy. _Her voice chirped the last part to get the envious to growl and cross his arms, "Shut up! You're the one that slept on the job for two days!"

_Totally explanatory, but no time. And…What's up with your voice. You sound…Warped and jagged._

Ed was the first to answer glaring to the huge monstrosity before him and Ling, "This guy decided to tell us about Ishval…About how it was started. Kind of lead to a fight and he…Changed.

_Changed…You mean his form? What's it look like? _What could Ed say or do he just stared almost lifeless at the man bodies scream, crying, yelling, squirming. His form was hideous that was for sure, the resemblance of some kind of dog like creature with long hair, a tail, and numerous lives of his stone begging them to help, "It's something you can't imagine Ellie. You'd have to see it for yourself."

"Oh quit whining you baby, you said it yourself you want a toll for the gate this is it. I already told you not to let your emotions make your judgment, and here you are squabbling!"

_Enough Envy. I want to know what the hell you're going on about because all I know is you apparently got sucked up by Gluttony, so someone want to explain that to me first?_

This time Ling spoke, holding his broken ribs when they began to ache, "Well, we had captured Gluttony, and I guess the guy flipped out when he heard Colonel Mustang's name."

_Why?_

"Because he was told about Lust's death as well, and who caused it." Was what Edward replied.

_Ah, great…So then?_

"Then Envy came to get Gluttony, and said they could eat Ling, needless to say another fight broke out and Gluttony ended up swallowing all three of us." Edward stopped for a moment though and looked at the wall again, and closed his eyes with a deep breath, "But I think I might know a way to get out. If I'm right I can open the a portal to the other side and get us out of here."

_Other side? What does that mean?_

"Don't worry about it, just know I got a plan to get us out of here, just tell Alphonse to hang in there for me."

_Yeah, definitely, actually we were just on our way to go see another special man that could probably undo this if you can't in time._

"Oh yeah who?"

_You'll see, anyways just keep doing what you're doing I promise we'll figure it out_

"Oh yeah? How can we be sure to trust you? Al told me what happened you know."

_I know I know and if you need more clarity on my choice I'll tell you but until then Ed we have more pressing matters than my fibs so hurry up and start using that head of yours if you hadn't already been using it_

"Whatever! You're the one that goes and uses these telekinesis of yours and scares half the building from coming back!"

_I wasn't even in the room, and screw those lab coats, every single one of them! They'll find other buildings to work in so it all worked out_

"Worked out my ass! You caused such a ruckus and then you refuse to tell us the whole story about what happened after they abducted Greed. And what they promised you in return.

_I was trying to do my job! I've been trying hard to play the poker face in all this and you're trying to throw it back in my face! That's low Ed._

"Takes one to know one." He muttered with a cheeky grinned only getting Elise to pull her hand away and stand up with a stomp of her foot, "Oh!"

"What? What happened!" There was a short silence before the panther began to walk back towards where she came, "Nothing happened, if you want your brother out of there you'll have to come with me."

"I-Is he at least okay?" She stopped and looked to the metal boy with a tired smile, "Yeah, he's definitely alive in kicking. Annoying as usual." She muttered a little, "We can't spend all day sitting around though, Gluttony had the right idea. We'll go to Father and if Ed can do anything before we arrive, well then goodie. Sound like a plan?" She asked looking to Alphonse who was already walking her way, Gluttony behind him, "Yeah, okay, but…Can I ask you something, since we have time?"

"Sure, ask away." She waved him and Gluttony closer, also slowing down when she calmed the struck nerves that Ed that plucked.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head while he gazed down at her, "What've you been doing these last two days?"

"Sleeping." She replied simply, "I…kind of went for a long cat sleep, and woke up this morning only to be told to come get you guys."

"You were…Hibernating."

She shrugged unable to say why she slept for so long, but dude to her constant stress, she wondered if she really was just hibernating, "Maybe. I can't really say. All know is when I go to sleep, I hear this tingles of whispers in my head, and I hear them even louder when I wake up. It's so weird."

"Yeah it is. Do you think…Do you think it's the philosopher stone? I mean, I heard from Colonel Mustang that you homunculi have the stone as your core, and that once the stone has reached its limit is dies." Elise smiled a little, sadly of course, but agreed nodding none the less, "Yes, that sounds about right."

"Did you know about the stone?"

"I did." She said simply having a horrible flash back of being kidnapped and made into even more of a monster. The people she killed that night, the blood that drenched her body. She could feel her heart began to pound against her chest at the remembrance of the smell. The blood, and entrails that covered the floor and walls. And the look on the others face…And Hakuro, "What happened when you found out?" Alphonse suddenly asked carefully this time, seeing this terrifying look cover the woman's face, her eyes shading a violet color to make Alphonse freeze for a moment, "I didn't know what to do. All I know as that the day I found out. Those bastards in the white coats wanted to do more experiments on me so they kidnapped me took me to an abandoned building, killed my cat, and forced me into a torment that awakened my telekinesis. White coats like my parents."

"Your parents…Wait a minute are you saying your…Parents are responsible for this?"

"Not just them, the Military, the homunculi, they're all connected Alphonse don't you see what's happening here? The Military your brother works for are the bad guys…Not me. I told you before, where I came from, I was alone, I didn't have many friends. Actually none. People in my town knew what my parents did, and found them…Disturbing. They thought the same as me, and then I was taken thinking my parents after 18 years finally wanted me around, but they just used me. They turned me into what I am in assistance by the homunculi, and then Greed came, busted me out with the rest."

"Wow…E-Ellie…I didn't…" He trailed off now putting most if not all the picture together, there was still so much he didn't know of, like what the homunculi really planned to do, what they wanted out of the philosopher stone. There was still so much to discovered so much to look into, and here he was hearing the life story of some of the cat girl's history, and realizing most of her intentions, seeing that maybe, if not a little, that she really did just want the one person that cared for her back.

Not like he couldn't already see that with all the other things she had previously told him, but Alphonse still felt sympathy unable to imagine the horrors she went through to get where she was. How did she even survive is the question, but he rather not get too much into her back story afraid of what will happen if he angered her. So he sighed instead and looked to the street coming up ahead and tried to sound light in his words, "Life can be hard sometimes I guess…But your still here."

"But my friends aren't. For that, I have the homunculi to blame for that as well. When they took me, they decided to do it when I got separated from you guys underground."

"I remember. Where did you go?"

"Heh, funny story about that. I thought I saw you guys going down a different sewer pipe…But I think what I saw…Was one of the homunculi instead just waiting to get me."

"And they…Did."

"You got it." She said simply this time with a smile on her face and her eyes back to the normal green, "Don't worry though, once I get Greed back we're taking this place down within the blink of an eye."

"Y-You don't mean that!" He suddenly exclaimed, but Elise just chuckled darkly, looking back at Al before she walked down a sheltered alleyway, opening a gate to a staircase of steps that led down into part of Central's main buildings, "You don't have to believe me. But I had my own goal in mind when I was Greed you know."

"Your own goal."

"Mm-hmm." She let Gluttony and Alphonse walk down the steps second, since she had the right of way, and the metal boy being cautious as ever kept his eyes ahead, startled by a bunch of growls coming from the darkness around them, red eyes glimmering until the were shown to be other chimeras, it must've been new to Elise too because she jumped back as well, suddenly frozen as stone when she saw them…Watching her. Almost content and unafraid of her presence.

Some were actually starting to tilt their heads and purr for some odd reason.

Then Al slowly turned his attention to the panther who was starting to shaking her lip biting into her lip. He couldn't see her expression, but either she was about to cry or about to loose it, either way the sight of the chimeras disturbed her, "Ellie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She spoke quickly, starting to walk normally, but having her voice quiver when she swallowed back, "I'm fine." The boy in armor could only imagine what it was that caused her so much anguish, but then he too had a flashback of his own. Of a little girl with blue eyes, 5 years old, and long braided pigtails _Big Brother _Was what he remembered the girl saying, only to shake it away when he noticed they were getting close to an entrance, and Ellie had hesitated to open the door, "Are…you going to be okay. I mean…You seemed like that was your first time seeing them." She stared at the door, conflicted of what she just saw still, feeling almost pity for those poor souls, their souls all crying out and fearful.

What made it worse was how she felt it.

Elise then shook her head and smiled oddly, "It was. Odd how that works. I've been here what, maybe a week? And that was the first I've seen the…Failed experiments…What I could've been." Then she took a deep breath closing her eyes for a quick moment before she licked her lips, "Guess I can be thankful for having such a strong soul." She then proceeded to open the door without giving Alphonse time to answer back, leaving him to grow quiet as she entered the center lit room, "We're back." She said flatly obviously not amused by what she saw, but amused at the way Gluttony wabbled in with a cheer, "Yes father we're here!"

"I can't believe you two…" He started coming out from the shadowed part of the room his face coming out from the darkness to leave Alphonse gasping back flabbergasted by the man. But why? "You brought a human into the chambers? How could you!" He wasn't yelling, but he did sound flustered by this until Ellie explained approaching him more, "Envy and the boys got into a little snag now him, Ed, and a friend of his are trapped in Gluttony stomach."

"Is this so…Hmm…"

"He…Ellie…He…"

"What is it Alphonse?" Just before he could answer though, Gluttony suddenly made a small noise, nothing that caught anyone else's attention but Ellie since her acute sense of hearing was if not always precise, and gasped back in a startle and in bewilderment when she saw Gluttony start to expand and scream out in pain with his body flopping around like a fish gasping for air.

Her hands cupped her mouth as she watched in confusion of what was happening in front of her. It almost seemed like his body was making indents in his skin, something trying to get out of him when Gluttony's body seemed to be forced and torn open from the inside. He spat up blood, and grabbed onto the nearest tube on the floor before a sight of his mouth like eye ball bloomed out from the center of his belly with it's pupil twitching like mad before a tear through the pupil itself appeared. The inside was just as red as blood and wavered like an never ending abyss of bloody walls. Then he seemed to rip open yet again for a second, again screaming out in even more agonizing pain when a sudden familiar red light exploded from the small tear and opened up to reveal a giant hand. It was huge, and seemed to have claws and the color of green.

It didn't stop there, at one point Elise had to cover her ears to stop the sound of the homunculi's hoarse screeching when the monster came barreling out of the blob's chest, all with two recognizable boys stuck in the monster's body. It was…Disgusting. Horrifyingly hideous, "Envy." Was what the panther heard Father called it.

"This thing? This thing is Envy!" Alphonse had to ask, but Ellie could only make a sour face at him, and then spit to the side. All those bodies, those…She knew why Ed said he couldn't explain. That she would have to see for herself. But, she didn't expect this, "Now I see why Greed always called you ugly." Unfortunately Envy at the time had no witty remark after being through into the portal and out again, but Ellie didn't know about all that stuff, all she knew that she had one more parasite to take care of again.

But that would have to wait another day, "Brother!" Now she was shaking her head to find her attention being brought to the boys that were lying in what looked like parts of Envy, their bodies leaned against the thing itself when they finally began to come to after riding out the coaster of their life, "Huh? Al…Wait…So that's mean-," Ed stopped himself looking over to Ellie who was already running over to them as well, apparently not realizing she was doing it out of reflex.

When Ed saw this he closed his eyes and smiled hitting fists with Ling tiredly and above all, relief, "We made it back." Ling finished for him smiling in pain.

"Yeah." Then Alphonse began to tackle his brother to the ground unaware of his injuries, "Wait Al-, oh Ling you look like hell."

"Heh, could be better. Three broken ribs and a few minor scars nothing to worry about."

"Still, you three are so reckless. You should be more careful." She didn't know why she was showing so much concern for him, but she couldn't say that she didn't worry about her friends if not just a little. Yeah. She could consider them friends, even if they were on odd terms.

Ling also seemed to notice her demeanor, her compassion and concern, only making him smile again in pain before he suddenly began to look around him, "Are we…Are we underground."

"Oh-, uh…About that…Yeah."

"Hmm…" He began to scope the surroundings a bit, both of them only stopping when the noticed Alphonse on the brink of…Well, if he could, tears. His worry for his brother only should through shear emotion in his voice and his soul.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't know what to do. I was so worried about you. I really thought you would've died if not for Elise telling me otherwise." Did he just basically say thanks to her he didn't worry as much? _Huh_

In return, Ed returned his sympathy for his brother, apologizing with that tough act he liked to put on so much, "Yeah, it's okay now though, I'm here Al. And I'm sorry I worried you." Once everything had calmed, Elise turned her smiling face away to find a small tiny cat…No, it wasn't a cat, it was almost like a small teddy bear of some sort, but it was hiding behind one of the tubes before her attention suddenly turned to Ed who was also beginning to take in his surroundings now, his feet now aiding in standing his ground.

Then Father spoke again coming up from behind Edward and startling him. A little more so unexpectedly, "Interesting, people emerging from the stone."

"Hoenhiem!" Edward called out getting Elle to cock her brow, "Hoenhiem? Who's that?" She asked Alphonse first getting him to answer, "He's our father?"

"Oh." Was all she could replied before Edward had another out burst, "What the hell is he doing here!"

"I-I don't know I didn't even know he was your dad!"

"Wait, a metal arm…Metal body? Are you two by chance the Elric brothers?" Father suddenly asked enticed by the answer to come after, "Yeah." The blonde answered his eyes focused and almost uneasy by the man before him as he began to rub his beard.

Then stopped and turned a forefinger to the boys, "And the name you said before, are you referring to a man named Van Hoenhiem?"

"Yes." He replied louder, now having the man pat his shoulder and laugh almost humorous, or joyous. It was quite disturbing to see coming from someone like him, "This is incredible I had no idea he had sons! But, why is it your last name is different?" He asked curiously only to get Ed to swipe his hand off him, "Elric is our mother's name!"

"I see…So where has he been spending his time?"

_Why does he care? How does he even know their father? Who is their father? I've never heard that name before so I wouldn't have a clue on why Father would have such an interest in the boys dad. Hmm_

"Who cares I don't!" Ed outburst pointing an accusing finger at the man now as he yelled in annoyance, "Tell me who you are and why do you look just like him!" Father didn't seem interested in the boy's empty threat and only began to mumble under his breath to anger Edward even more, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Brother stop you'll-," Al must've not known about his broken arm because the moment he grabbed his forearm to calm him Ed stopped his ranting and shivered with pain when cringed.

Father even turned to him when he heard the boy hold back a yelp, "Your arm, are you okay Ed?" Ellie asked slowly taking a step towards him to watch a small aching smile cross his face, "Nah I just broke my arm. The fight was pretty intense in there." He noted trying to grin it off, but the panther could only give him a sadden look and sigh shaking her head slightly, "Well, I have an ability to take some of your pain. If you'd let me."

"Really?" The boys asked only to suddenly have Father step up with a gentle hand to the girl's shoulder. Why did he have to touch her, "There will be no need for that." He made himself present in front of the brothers again and took Edward's arm into his hand without any warning getting the boy to hiss before a sudden red light glowed around his fore arm, and dissipated shortly afterwards.

A moment of silence was given before Ed began to move his hand and ripped the make shift arm split to find, "It's…It's completely healed!" The old man didn't stop there though, he patted the boys torso as well till he came to his rib cage and again Edward made a noise, "Hey…" Again the red became aluminous glowing and disappeared to leave the blonde and his brother baffled.

"And your arm seems to be missing." While he replaced the Alphonse's missing limb, Ellie couldn't help but look over to Ling who was holding his ribs, "Here…" She trailed off about to help him when he stopped her, "No. I don't want help." He assured with a hand up, but the panther just twiddled her fingers and gave him a firm stare, "You're bleeding and you're obviously hurt. I can ease it."

"Thanks, but what I'm feeling right now…" He trailed suddenly looking to the blonde man again standing before the two brothers, Ling's eyes darkening and his grip around his sword tightening to the point that he looked like he would attack Father, "I know…Just-, don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid…That's a word for it." It was sarcastic, but she couldn't be mad at him. He seemed…Off, not just by the man, but something else, "Ling." Grabbing his attention for a moment, he suddenly stopped with his glaring and saw a concerned look in her own two emerald green orbs, "Are you okay? I mean, not physically…" She trailed off hoping he'd get the rest, which he did off the bat and chuckled a bit before nodding, "I've never been better." With that the boy took steps towards the man, his sword out as he made his appearance known to the man known as Father.

He was in mid conversation already with the Elric Brothers, Edward making it known to everyone what it was that made it so easy for Father to use his alchemy, "How are you able to transmute without equalvalent exchange?"

"You're not human." Ling pointed out, his sword being brought up towards the man. Ellie gasped, moving forward towards him, "What're you doing!"

"Who are you! What the hell's inside you!" The young prince demanded. But he only received an odd and threatening glare from the blonde man standing before the six, "The question is who you are, but I really don't care." In response, Ling's face paled slightly, his pours revealing sweat over his jaw and brow before he gripped his sword tighter and grit his teeth.

Then Father began to walk away looking to his large son, "You can eat him Gluttony."

"I can!" He cheered only getting Ellie, Ed, and Al to widen their eyes baffled.

"No!" Al cried while him and Edward ran to their comrades side when the blob made a run for it.

"Now wait just a minute, you can't just kill him!" Elle responded as well her voice quivering a little when she meant to sound unfazed. Hey, how many times does she heard of her friends trying to be killed. How many were killed? She didn't know what to do, and sure she didn't know Ling all that well but she certainly didn't want him killed!

And then Edward spoke last stepping in front of Ling with worry and a way to compromise, "Yeah, y-you want to keep us happy, right? Well he's our friend, please don't kill him!"

Father stopped in his calm steps, and turned to face the boys, "But I have no use for him. Making him your friend doesn't make him any less useless to me."

"You…You want to kill him because he's not useful?" Ellie wanted to make sure she heard right, but the man just stared her down without a flinch in his face, "Yes child. Did I stutter?"

"No…No, you were definitely crystal clear on that. I mean, I'm sure if I wasn't with these special powers I wield I'm sure I'd be dead too. But you don't have to kill him. Let him go!"

"He knows too much already, and since he has no use, I see no need to keep him alive. If he tells a soul of this and tings

"Brother, earlier, Gluttony was the one who took me here, and said that his father could fix you being in his stomach, I think indicating that this man is in fact the one behind the homunculi. He's leading them all."

"What?"

"He did heal our wounds though." Al added.

"But not mine." Ling replied stepping forward with his head falling forward as he attempted to stand. Elise wanted to aid him, but the moment she stepped forward she stopped and tightened her fist, _Oh no…I don't…I don't think I could help them on this one…If…If I go against father and attempt to save Ling, will that lessen my chances in getting Greed back? Ling then raised his hand with the sword in it again, his body trying hard to pass through the blatant pain he was feeling. _

Shoot, even Ellie could feel it as he shook, "I don't like him." He said, "I can tell he looks down on us human, and calls us fools."

Father seemed unamused by his answer, "When you look at an ant do you consider it a fool?" and his replied angered Ling, even more as the man continued with his reasoning, "The insect would seem so beneath you that it would a waste of time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate explanation on what I feel towards you humans." The more everyone listened, the more they were distraught and repulsed by his answer. And Ellie. She was certainly feeling the same way her arms already crossed and her body shaking, cringing with rage. Her eyes were violet too trying to contain the beast that wanted to tear him apart to show him was a pre-human could do. What his philosopher stone had created out of her.

Did he suddenly forget that she was human too. That no matter how many times they would rewrite someone's DNA she's still human. What he just that hateful towards humans? Or was he just a despicable creature from some unknown world? What _was_ he exactly? Because anyone that could think so low of life must've been truly…Disgruntle against nature itself.

Just then Edward clapped his hands startling Elise when a wall of gravel swept up against Father's face, but the man refused to move, seeming unharmed too, "Look you might've healed our wounds but that doesn't mean we're friends, it's pretty apparent that you're the root of all this evil, and I'm going to take you out. I don't care how many cronies you got!"

Envy came up beside Gluttony, standing on his hide legs, "And just who are you calling a crony pipsqueak!"

"PIPSQUEAK!" His face was so flustered he could only clap his hands in retort and touched a black tube laying across the ground, warping into multiple ones to wrap around Father's body. But it only dissinigrated when the red light from before respired.

Ed was caught off guard, not just once but twice when Envy came in for a strike with an attempt to smash the small boy, but Edward was too quick for that, and leaped up his arm until he came up high enough to tried to jump over him.

Father stopped him with a wall like Ed had attempted on him previously, and almost got him crushed by Envy's tail.

This brother must've had the craziest luck to be avoid all these attacks, then again, it was father, and even Greed couldn't have defeated him. It was as if he was afraid of him in some way. Not all emotionally but the thought of being shackled to one place? It just wasn't his way, now here Ellie stood between the fight of good and evil. Literally.

As much as everyone had their own selfish gain to it, including the panther, she could help but ask herself who will she be fighting for? Could she fight for the humans, and loose her chance to get what seemed like a distant memory, and in the end she wasn't even sure if this guy would stick to his word. She really was stuck between a rock and hard place, unable to give a full commitment to anyone.

She didn't want to admit it but she was thinking of helping Ed, Al and Ling, watching them attempt to attack Father at once as he swatted them away with those alchemic walls of his, "What is this? How is doing that? He's just transmuting without even thinking about it." No one answered, and Father merely sighed bored and tired of what was occurring, "This is just a waste of time." He then picked up his foot and stomped on the ground, now creating the red light to effect the entire floor. Everywhere, not a floor was untouched by this which also seemed to cause a heavy wind to pick up, Elise covering her face a little before the room went quiet.

The brother's stood frozen, looking to one another before clapping their hands and attempted to use their alchemy. But nothing came. Ed face, from what the girl could read was fear and confusion, the boy didn't know what was going on. It left the two wide open for a pin down from Envy.

Ling tried to help but he was only stopped by Gluttony who jumped on his back causing the prince to groan in pain, and barely any room to struggle, "Ling!" Ed called in a panick before trying to smack his hands against the ground. Al too. They were trying so hard to use their alchemy, "Get off me Envy! Damn it! This doesn't make any sense why can't we transmute!"

"What did you do?" Ellie suddenly asked trying to move towards Father before she felt Envy's tail wrap around her, holding her high in the air till she was dangling sideways carelessly, "Ah! Let-,…Let me go!" She growled trying to literally rip herself from his grasp, "Nngh, damn it Envy I said let go of me!"

"Nah, you're becoming too much of a pest yourself. I can see the way you're about to run in there. What's the matter did getting back your precious Greed suddenly not become a priority?"

"You bastard, you know that's not the case! I just don't want to see anymore people getting hurt because of this! Listen, I could make him useful, I could…We could-,"

"Tell us what you did to us you creep!"

"Why the hell can't we transmute?" Envy just laughed, leaning eye to eye with the boys, his pupils, as in multiple, looking at him so arrogantly, "You little life forms never seem to amaze me, you get a little speck of power and you think you own the world, and you don't even know what that power is." Ed glared back at him, "And then you have the arrogancy to think you're the ones in control of it, you're like a bad joke that keeps getting dull."

"What are you bastards planning, you said you'd tell me everything once I got you out!" Ed proclaimed, and Elise believed him, feeling a dark hatred for Envy when he refused and pretend like he didn't know. It was one of the joys of being Ellie, she could read his mind like a book, "Huh? Why I would never stoop so low as to ask a warm like you for help."

"Liar. You did say it."

"Eh? And how would you know that little princess?" Envy snarled looking to the girl who merely glared back with smug smile, "I can read your thoughts dumbass. I'm telekinetic!"

"Oh well good for you." He mocked back.

"You talk too much Envy."

"Oh sorry." He suddenly retorted when Father had said so, getting Elise to scoff and shake her head before her gaze came upon the man before Ling, his mind contemplating something before he spoke, "You may prove to be useful to me afterall." Everyone watched carefully, Father's feet getting closer to the pinned prince from Xing, his own eyes glaring and his nose scrunching as he awaited what was to come, "I could always use a new pawn in the rotation." Father tapped his forehead, and in a second an eye appeared, causing the others to gasp when a red liquid began to ooze from it. Like blood.

A drop was made into into the open hand that created the small eyeball, and there in his palm lied a hardened object, "Is that…A philosopher stone!" Al was the one to notice first, getting Ling to look up at it in awe, "What?" He couldn't believe it. This was finally it.

Ellie watched intently, almost trying to calculate the next move he was about to do, "You're really going to do that?"

"Do what? What's he going to do?" Ed asked looking back at Envy.

"He's going to make a new homunculus." Everyone froze, flabbergasted and unable to answer as the monster began to explain, "The stone is added into the blood stream, if it merges it creates a human based homunculus."

"NO!" Elise screamed startling everyone, including Father, "Child you don't need to yell."

"You can't! Don't do that! Please! If you do he'll have the off chance of dying!"

"What?" Ed's voice called but she only continued to go on. The look in her face, there was horror in them, fear, "Please, please I'm begging you don't do it. If he tries it, Ling may not be strong enough to endure the reconstruction."

"Reconstruction?"

"That's what happened to me! Your body is remade down to the very last atom every moment of it….I can't even explain the pain that comes with it. It's like unimaginable torture being wrecked through your being, and being reborn into…Us." Ed whipped his head back to Father who merely stared at the panther, his eyes studying her, "You asked for an opportunity, and I'm giving it to you child. You wanted me to save this boy, this is my mercy to him."

"That's not what I meant! You're giving him a 50% chance of living, you call that giving me equivalent exchance!"

"I won't let you do this him! He's got people back at home waiting for home, damn it you bearded bastard! Get off of me!" Over and over again the boy's tried to squirm their way out of Envy, Elise screaming for Father to reconsider, and Ling seeming, incredibly calm for the situation he was in. Did he even hear what she had said?

Just then, Ed tried to pull out a gun from his back pocket, making Ellie yell out, "What are you doing?" He seemed so ready to shoot, but one of the faces from Envy's side put up his arms and began to cry, giving Edward a moment of weakness and hesitation, "Can you really shoot such a sad face? Can you boy?"

"You…"

"Don't Ed!" Catching his companions attention the blonde and his brother, as well as Ellie turned to Ling who was pointing at him, "This is exactly what I've been waiting for so just stay out of this."

"You idiot! Do you know what will happen to you if the stone doesn't merge with you!" Elise cried out, her heart racing at his careless decision, "What're you going to do pull a super soul out of your ass!"

"Don't you mock me! I am a prince of Xing, I've been waiting for this to gain a philosopher stone and this guy wants to give me one. I'm not just going to turn his opportunity down."

"You're a fool then, a stubborn fool."

"Heh, be that as it may. I am going to take his offering."

"Ling think about what you're doing!" Ed tried to pull his friends head out of his ass, but Father seemed intrigued by the boy's ambitious, and became more inthrolled, "Well, this is new, but let's see if your body is as willing as your mind." It all seemed to slow down time when he turned his hand, letting the drop of the stone fall down onto an open cut that Ling had on his cheeks.

It sat there like jello, then seeped into his wound within the blink of an eye, "No!" Ed and Elise both tried to do something but nothing could stop what was to come next now. Once it was in the blood stream there wasn't much way of getting it out.

Ling's body began to pulse with the red light, grunts and painful screams starting to irradicate from his lungs as he clawed at the ground, "Ling!"

"You bastards!" Ellie cried out closing her eyes tight.

"I told you both…To keep out of this! Ah! Don't you dare interfere!" They couldn't believe this happening, before their eyes Ling was becoming just like Ellie, a human based homunculus, maybe she had more DNA to her code, but it was all the same, the night at the bar, the sound of her screaming and cracking bones. It was all coming back to her, and all she could do was attempt to get her hand out enough to get free, but it seemed impossible as the young prince tried to hold his ground, "Stay back. I promise I know what I'm doing…You're looking at the future empire of Xing…Ling…Yao!" He coughed up blood then, his face towards the floor until suddenly his body lifted up and bent backwards to get another clash of light to take over his body, his blood curddling scream being the only thing echoing out into the room.

Elise could barely watch, his body distorting, and his eyes bleeding blood until the blood diminished into his pours.

The panther had had it, she wasn't going to let someone else become what she was while she witnessed it first hand.

She maneuvered her hand again this time finding the perfect angle to Envy's tail to strike him right through. The monster roared and immediately let go, giving Ellie the jump she needed to come forward and attempt to save Ling from certain death, but Father was much to fast for her.

Immediately he put ou his hand to the girl and let out that red light he loved so much, causing Ellie to shriek and drop to her knees, and then to her front when Father struck her again to make sure she stayed down, "Don't interfere child. This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"No! I didn't want you to partially kill the boy!" She grit her teeth through the unbearable pain of the attack.

Father merely shook his head at the girl a look of knowing in his eye. As if she knew something she didn't, "That's not what I mean. Watch Elise, and you shall see." He then turned to the howling boy, her paralyzed form only able to watch now when a huge spark of red light came from the center of his chest, and every limb twitched and quaked till the light had finally disappeared making the room silent as Ling rose himself up and slowly rubbed his neck with a look discomfort, "Ling?"

"What? Oh, you mean this guy here? Sorry." This…new thing before them, it certainly wasn't Ling, his voice was different. What made it even more suspenseful and shocking was that to the panther, this man had the same soul body as someone she knew, "But your friend just checked out and left Greed this body."

"So…You're not Ling?"

"Did you say Greed?" The boys were stunned, Ellie even more so when she felt her heart stop, her telekenesis searching his aura to see that it truly was him, but when she tried to read his mind, she was baffled by the fact that it was blank. Like his mind was a clean slat, "Gr…" She couldn't even say his name her throat began to swell, and her body attempt to find strength under the electrical pain still surging through her marrow, "Greed…" When she got up, she straightened her back, and felt her regeneration kick in, getting the new man in the prince's body to take a look over to the girl who was almost in utter denial, "It can't be…I mean…It is, but…I-Is it really you Greed?" Her voice was so gentle it was just above a whisper and her titter was so soft it made a chill down the avarice's spine. She could hardly believe it was him. He was back? It almost made indefinite when she saw the violet color in his eyes, but the new voice was throwing her off.

But none the less the man smirked and spread out his arms before patting them at his side, "That's me babe, alive in kickin', and can I just say you are looking stunning. Like the cat ears."

"So, you're the Greed from before?" Alphonse asked getting the homunculus to look at the Elric Brothers, "What're you talking about?"

"You don't remember us?" He asked curiously, before Al finished for him, "From Dublith."

"Ah, you must've met some other Greed."

"He was my avarice before you."

_Before? What… _Elise was so confused now, was this her Greed or not. It seemed like it, it felt like him, but like before there was just something not right about all this, about this _Greed_.

"Ah I get'cha. That makes sense but if you want to hear it from me, no I'm not the Greed you knew."

"And Ling?" Ed asked, fearing the worse.

Greed stared at him for a moment before straightening his posture, "Well he was an interesting little runt, gave up his body without any fight at all." Ed didn't want to believe it.

Did that mean that Ling was dead? Elise tried to balance and calm everything in her mind to see if she could even sense Ling at all.

She closed her eyes for a moment, only to get a faint feel of his being hiding deep within the body. Ellie could only assume due to her stress level and the news she was receiving she could barely concentrate, even when she could hear Edward trying to call Ling back, "You're lying Ling would never give himself over so easily! Answer me Ling! Ling!" The new Greed just grinned chuckling before suddenly looking up when the panther decided to step towards him more, slowly and hesitantly, getting close enough to where she could touch him. And she tried, staring into his eyes with her teary ones to see his dragon slit violets lower and gloss when he smirked at her, "I'm sorry beautiful I didn't quite catch your name."

She didn't answer him, which made him frown a little before seeing the cat woman before him start to extend a small hand. Her finger tips were so elegant and soft, he could tell just by the look of them, and the avarice wouldn't have mind the touch either, if it wasn't for an intruder slamming open the large double door's so loudly that it scared the living day lights out Ellie, causing her to pull back as she looked to where the strangers stood.

They thought it was one of the chimeras, but as it entered it stopped and fell to the floor dead in its track, and there before the few stood a man and a small girl many braids made in her hair. Her clothing design very familiar.

From where everyone else was it was kind of hard to see, but again with Elise's ability as a cat to see far reaches, she could already see the scar marked on the man's forehead, "This man…I've seen that mark before…" Everyone stopped to look at the girl before Ed and Al turned to see the little girl and none other than the fugitive Ishvalan that had been terrorizing the Military uniforms for several years now, "Scar!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 20: Homunculus in the Shell<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know as short as Greed's appearance was, I hope you all enjoyed the return of THE AVARICIOUS! Because I know I am. I can't wait to start getting this guy back in the mix! I missed him so much! And I'm sure you have too. So! I will begin on chapter 20 very soon, and while I'm doing that I'm going to start working on Missing Keepsake and Shadow on the Sun as well, etc. You know the drill. Try to get them out real soon! Bye Bye! <strong>_


	20. Chapter 20 Homunculus in the Shell

**Oh my life it took me for ever to finish this one! It wasn't hard, just a lot on my plate over the summer, but now that some things are settling down it's good to have this out finally I'm very proud of myself, although I am apologizing ahead of time for any errors you may find, but on the plus side I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: Homunculus in the Shell<strong>_

* * *

><p>All eyes were on the two intruders, the man now known as Scar, and a little girl that nearly identical to Ling's nationality. No, Elise was sure of it, just as she read the two off hand it was becoming clear. And that man with the scarred face was none other than the notorious Ishvalan that she had seen so many times in the newspapers back in Dublith, "Scar!"<p>

"And the little girl from before!" The panther took a small gaze at them, looking to the small girl who went from stern face, to frighten, moving even closer to Scar who merely looked down at her _What is she looking at?_ She studied her eyes and followed to where she was staring. Father of course. He was probably the only thing in the room that wasn't just a homunculus. Not like Envy or Gluttony, he was something else. And the girl had the same ability as Ling. Elise had found out just by that alone, and sighed as she looked to Greed who was looking to the door lazily. Again she tried to sense something in him, something that rang he was the Greed from Dublith, but the avaricious was never one for lying. But how was it possible for this Greed to be different? To not be the same.

She searched his mind, and his soul, the persona the same, but memories wiped clean. She didn't understand if Father had brought her back a false Greed. She was slightly irritated by this thinking how once this was over he was going to explain this fake Greed's rebirth. And the more the thought sunk in the more her claws sharpened, and her canines showing towards the old man, but she stopped when she suddenly saw a little panda bear jump off of Alphonse and right up to the little girl.

She cried tears of joy, making Ellie almost tear up herself when she had a flashback to Hakuro. She didn't mean to, it was the last thing she wanted to think about. The hurt, the loss. She missed her little buddy more than anything. Then she gasped and whipped her head to the sound of slow clapping. It was Greed with a face flat, seeming somewhat amused by the two's reunion, "I really don't get it but isn't that a touching reunion?" Just then Scar called out to Ed, by his Military name, "The Full Metal Alchemist!" He seemed surprised to see him, and the girl was ecstatic by the name looking around giddily for the boy, as if she couldn't see him, "Where? Where's the Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Right there, that's him."

"Huh?" She looked around a second time, again not seeing him and only looking annoyed by his 'fib', "He's not here is?"

"I'm telling you that little thing right there is the Full Metal Alchemist."

"What?" It took a minute for her to realize who he was, Edward only looking over to the two brothers before suddenly having the most distraught horrifying look on her face. She looked like she was on the verge of crying too until she gave a screaming outburst, "How dare you play with a maiden's pure heart you micro sized runt!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME GRAIN OF RICE!"

"Brother what did you do to this girl take responsibility!" Al exclaimed ashamed of his sibling of doing…Whatever it was he did, but Ed looked at him in disbelief, "I didn't do anything!" The two began to go off on each other, Scar and some of the others watching while Elise began to hone in on Father speaking to Gluttony.

The big guy had mentioned something of knowing the Ishvalan, and Father acknowledging it to stare down the man, "The disobedient nation? If I remember correctly, he's the one who keeps getting in our way with his destructive alchemy. Hmm…"

Suddenly Envy boasted growling as he listened in on his creator, Ellie only to stand by and wait for an opportunity to talk to Father. She didn't care about the others at this point. He was going to answer for the rebirth of the new Greed. A twist to his little promise that he would pay dearly for, "Get rid of him Gluttony! He can't use his Alchemy here!" The blob was happy to reply with a hungry grin, tongue out and salivating from the sides of his mouth. It was a disgusting sight to see him run at Scar like a wild starving animal before the man put the homunculus in his place. Ellie's eyes widened as she gasped, everyone else as well to see the rebel still able to perform his type of alchemy.

"He's still able to…" Elle was about to say more, but suddenly the girl started to go off, "Mess with a maiden's heart and then you kidnap Xiao Mei on top of that! It's unforgivable! You'll all pay! All of you!"

"What the-," The panther skipped back when she noticed the daggers hitting the floor. They were design in a pattern. A pattern she could see very quickly and leaped back far enough to miss the attack. Unfortunately Envy he was right in the middle of it, getting a large rock formation of a hand to make impact with his stomach, releasing the Elric brothers in a heart beat to let the boys separate and rejoin attempting to use alchemy on Envy when Ed knocked him in the head, but again failed his transmutation, "I don't get it! Why can't we use our alchemy but the other two can!"

"I don't know!" Al called out before the two turned to the rest, everyone at a stand still before the metal boy looked his brother, "What now?"

"I don't know, I don't know, but…This might be our chance to get out of this…" Ed then turned his full attention to Envy and pointed an accusing finger to the monster, "HEY SCAR! I'LL YOU WANT THE TRUTH ABOUT THE ISHVAL REBELLION! THIS GUY, ENVY DISGUISED HIMSELF AS A MILITARY SOLDIER AND SHOT THAT CHILD TO START THE CIVIL WAR! THEY INSTIGATED IT ON PURPOSE, AND KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!" Elise's breath hitched. _So that's it. It wasn't enough to be killing adults, but kids were involved all over. It was the price with war, but if it wasn't for Envy for shooting that child, the rebellion would've never occurred, right?_ Unable to keep her thoughts to herself Ellie grit her teeth before scoffing loud enough to get the others to look over to her, "Figures, how cruel do you have to be to murder a child in cold blood."

"Oh can it precious." Envy spat before the Ishvalan spoke with a spine tingling calm low voice, "It seems like I'll have to ask you to explain this in detail." The gaze in his eyes, no longer shock behind them but devious and horribly intents that he surely thought of as he looked to all of them. Even Elise as Gluttony regenerated from the side of the man, "Answer! Why did our people have to fall in ruin!" No one answered.

It was quiet. Until Gluttony jumped up from behind to get the surprise on him, but Scar was no fool, he was ready for another attack, "According to your reply I will send you-," He stopped in mid-sentence hitting the hungry homunculi with his alchemy yet again to send him down on the ground in a pile of his own intestines. It was a sight that left Elle covering her mouth, but she was no stranger to the sight. It was almost similar to what she did to those unknown white coats, "No! I will not send you to God where my fellow brethrens reside! Think of yourselves as undeserving of rest or redemption!" His snarled his face sour with promise in his words. He planning to kill them all. And since Elise didn't have time to move out far enough, she could only put up her forearms with a hold of her breath when the angered man let out an even bigger destructive attack, causing rubble everywhere, not a corner was over turned causing walls and tubes to crumble above.

When the light had dissipated and everything had calmed, yells from Envy and the others to silence, Ellie opened her eyes and gasped to find any rubble, that would've fallen on her, floating in mid air. She slowly spread them out away from anyone near her, and let them drop to the ground with a frozen look to the things that fell around her.

She was panting too, others noticing what she did as well when suddenly Greed chuckled to her, "Nice, nice! You and that X-guy are definitely something. What do you call that anyway?"

"Telekinesis?" She replied in a question for some reason, still taken back by her quick reflexes until she looked to Greed who smirked back widely, tilting his head when he hopped onto a large boulder, "You're not Lust are you?" His guess was way off, and his reply made the panther want to smack him for even assuming it, "Hell no!"

"What are you doing, Greed? Take care of the outsiders!" Father suddenly called out getting the two to disperse, the new avarice making his way forward with a hand rubbing his neck, "Yeah yeah…" Then he stopped when he noticed someone next to him. A little higher up from where he was, "Heh, but sorry old man." Ellie saw who it was too, Father noticing after, "But it looks like this guy's first."

"I won't believe that you're not in there Ling. I know you can hear me!" Greed, or whoever this was merely laughed at the boy and shielded his hands with a devilish grin, "Don't mix things up kid, I _**am**_ Greed!" Second time he said this and again Elise's heart dropped at the name, at how he said it. She wasn't sure what to feel. If anything she felt angry, feeling as if he was an imposter. But for now the panther attempted to turn her attention to Father who was stuck on now watching the Ishvalan who was attempting to attack Envy in the process.

Ellie wanted this to be her chance to ask Father about his new homunculus, but the man didn't seem to notice her when he stepped towards Scar. Then he leaned into him, "You there." The man turned around sharply, wide eyed, "How did you use your alchemy?" Now with even wider red eyes the Ishvalan showed his teeth before bringing a hand to Father's face, attempting to use his alchemy quick in a light blue light that did nothing in the end.

Which was odder than odd. His alchemy, did nothing. Nothing! The man stood there profound, hearing the blonde man hum with amusement, "Deconstruction…No, decomposition is what you wield. But it's not enough to rid me human." Scar was struck with surprise, not expecting this little outcome when a bright red light illuminated from Father, giving the Ishvalan enough time to realize what was happening and jump back only to get his forearm slightly injured from the power that Father sprouted from his feet. The scarred man fell to his back onto a big flat boulder he had made previously, his counter part, the little girl to notice her friend's fall, "Mr. Scar!" Unfortunately when she looked away Gluttony took his opportunity to swipe at her causing the girl to roll and tumble into another rock. She was stunned, but her small tiny panda stood before her, arms out and shaking like a leaf.

Elise's heart pinged again, a flashback of when Hakuro running through her head when she remembered when he hissed at the Envy, knowing it was him instead of Greed. The only thing she could remember was him being ripped out of her arms, and again her blood boiled when Gluttony came for them. She almost felt compelled to jump in but Alphonse beat her to the punch, kicking Gluttony clear across the room to stop in front of the collapsed child, "Are you alright?" The girl just whimpered, but the fight wasn't over yet, Al may have saved her but now as he picked her up, Envy had spotted them and growled, "Where do you think you're going!" Elise watched Al take off out the double doors, only wanting to run after the two before noticing Greed and Ed still going at one another, her eyes went back and forth between the two, Ed giving a hard kick to the homunculus's stomach.

The new avarice growled back almost moaning as he complimented on the boy's kick, "Mm…That was a good one, I'm gonna have more fun with you that I thought!" He sounded enthralled by the fight ready for more at every throw, fist and all, "Stupid prince! Get a hold of yourself!"

"It's Greed!" He pronounced well enough for Ed to hear him, but the blonde only retorted back, "Like I care! Give Ling his body back!" Punch after punch and high kick after 360 the alchemist tried to bring down this reborn man, hoping he would get one up on the guy, but with Greed and his ultimate shield on his arms, chest, and legs it was nearly impossible to get a good shot at him. Now at a stale mate Greed could only use an arm he had been holding Edward back with an push him away the should of his shield and Ed's auto mail clanging against one another when they began to fight again, "That I can't do." Back and forth Greed went for a head attack but missed and smacked a rock behind the blonde, and when Ed found an opening he tried a kick to the man's face.

But the shield again was used to make the avarice smirk widely, "It won't work."

"You damn moron!" Ed went from a low kick to the prince's ankles this time, getting the man's right leg to cause him to drop to the floor, "What about your country!" And the alchemist was pissed, determined to bring his friend back when he tried to punch him I the face. The strike was stopped by Greed's shielded hand, but Ed used his other hand asking another question, one that led the possessed boy to gasp, "Have you forgotten all about Lan Fan!" This time, the avaricious couldn't block the punch, the auto mail fist causing the man to bleed from the mouth.

The two were frozen in place almost as if Ed had noticed something in the eyes of this once prince of Xing. But it was too late, his pause caused Greed to gain the upper hand. He knocked Ed back in the face, getting him straight in the jaw before the avarice put him in an arm hold. It all happened so quick that even the sounds of explosions and falling tunnels seemed to fall quiet.

Then Elise realized, the fight was already over, Scar had escaped, the little girl was gone and Envy was holding Alphonse like a toy in hand, "Hey old man I got him!" He announced proudly before Father had bend down to see Gluttony's condition. It didn't look so good, and from the looks of it, he wasn't regenerating. Which was a new discovery for Ellie. She had no idea that's how their regeneration power worked, but now she was starting to see why the Greed she knew said he wasn't entirely immortal. That they could still die. She also remembered the same principle from Lust's death, "Go above then, take the boys to Wrath."

"Sure." Was what Greed replied before handing over Ed to Envy. As the avarice walked away, Elise could only watch intensely at his stride, the way he frowned and his shoulders hunched forward when slipped his hands into his pockets. She couldn't deny it, this new Greed had the whole persona of the new, even each step made her skeptical as to why he was considered a 'new' Greed, "Elise you will stay here until the others return. Until then you are welcome to return to your quarters." The panther looked from the homunculus and the others being led out, to the man still hunched over his other 'dead' son. She glared and crossed her arms over her chest with a slanted frown, "I don't think so. You're going to explain to me why you think you can just doop me into thinking that the new homunculus is Greed. I'm not a juvenile, and I _want_ the real Greed back. Not a cheap imitation."

Father stood from his spot by Gluttony, and turned towards the girl with a signature emotionless face, "He's no imitation. He is _still_ my avarice but due to some 'complications,' his mind you could say is- just anew."

"Damn you…Damn you to hell…You never intended to keep your promise to me." Her nails were sharpening and her canines began to grow with the spark of violets quickly switching over. Her own anger started to get the best of her before the man glared back at her light morph in features, "Do you need to speak with such vulgar language? And don't give me that look! Your parents were of the high elite scientist in the Military, I doubt they would teach you such manners for a young woman such as yourself! Or do all human girls like you do this?"

"My parents were the ones that got me here in the first place, so now I want to know why you couldn't keep your damn promise! Are you asking for a death wish!"

"So you can sense it then. The change...I mean, I guess he is more obedient." He added almost with a condescending tone to make Elise step forward, "Obedient…You mean."

"Child if I brought back the Greed you ask for, he would only rebel like before. In order to keep you both under control until the promise day."

"Promise day? Listen I don't care about any promise day just tell if this is the real Greed or not because it feels like it is, but you did something to him! Explain it!"

"Yes, this is the same old Greed you knew, but he has no past, just a future."

"You bastard…You had this planned the whole time." Father chuckled with a hand of amusement, "On the contrary, dear Elise. I had thought of doing as you asked, and giving you my son back, but when you wanted to save the boy, I basically gave you an equivalent exchange for both. You can keep the boy alive while having Greed, so it all worked out." With that he continued to back to taking care of Gluttony, examining his body before waving off a hand to the girl, "I grow tired of all this nonsense, be a dear and go to the room like I asked earlier and wait for your orders."

"I'm not going back to the room. It's too small, I can barely stand being in there for 30 minutes without loosing my mind. Either give me another job to do or I walk."

"Without your avarice?" He asked trying to poke at her, but Elise growled back at him, "That isn't Greed…"

"Believe what you want Elise Greed is here and if he's not to your liking I don't know what else to tell, but I have more pressing matters to attend to." She didn't want to believe it, as much as this Greed acted and spoke like the last one made her worry if it really was him. It could have, but Elise refused to believe that Greed, of all people, would forget about her. Her heart shattered, and she could only stare blankly at the back of the old man's back, his hand reaching into Gluttony's belly to make him grunt a whimper and squirm.

She couldn't stand looking at him for very much longer without thinking of some gruesome acts flashing through her mind, so Elise did the best thing she could do, and that was stomp back to her room in a huff, she was feral, and pissed, betrayed and lied to without even really intentionally lying.

But now she had a Greed who had no recollection of her, their past, their friends, nothing. And she could sense it all, like this one was as father put it, 'anew'. By the time she reached her room she opened the door and slammed it behind her with a high pitch growl. She literally leaped back with her bottom directed at the bed and plopped down with a lay of her head against her pillow. Again she huffed and snuggled herself into the mat, with her back to it and her eyes glaring at the ceiling. If only she could burn holes….Suddenly a small part of the ceiling actually became aflame, and Elise's eyes widened with a heart attack in suit. She jumped to her feet and bounced on the mat to pat out the tiny flame.

So, apparently she could burn holes into things, and in the process, when she had stopped bouncing on the bed, out of the corner of her eyes the panther had noticed the open vent from earlier and stared at it for a moment with a contemplative thought or two of escaping like before. If they really wanted to they probably find her, but she sure as hell didn't want to stay in this forsaken place any longer. In fact, she wanted to leave, right now. And she proceeded to with another bounce for the open shaft above her head, fumbling around on her feet before she continued up the vent's metal surroundings, the sound of the thick layers slightly bending and creaking to the sound of her moving around.

It was only when she had reached the leveling of stories to Central command she entered another area that led down the path. She heard the sound of someone talking, whispers and the sound of machinery. Or so she assumed when she crawled through it with ease. It also sound like it was getting distant, as if it was moving down the vent itself, with the sound of a familiar voice responding before the sound dissipated with the sound of a metal object opening. She wasn't entirely sure what, so she closed her eyes and honed in on the noise, finding that a mysterious man had found Scar who had escaped from Envy's mitts, and was now making their way to the outside through an air vent just up ahead.

It was her lucky break, but the moment she felt a smile coming on for sweet relief, she immediate froze with a cold sweat to the scent of something foul. Not as a stink, but of something coming. Or someone.

She looked back for a moment, but nothing sounded out of the ordinary. Yet, to Elise, she could hear clearly what was coming, and held her breath as she made a quick break through the vent, she crawled on her hands and feet, using her talented techniques and skills from the panther to keenly make her way faster through these small areas.

Though as cold as they felt, the metal was starting to feel hot, as if she was getting closer to the boiler, or something of that nature. She didn't want to think about it, and continued to nearly fly at the pace she was going on her tip toes. She could hear the darkness swallowing the vents behind her, Elise's ear falling back and flinching to the sound when she began to pant. It started slow, but the closer the thing got the quicker she began to breath.

She refused to make notice of what was coming after her, only afraid of what would happen if she didn't go faster. All she knew was she had to make it out of this place no matte the cost. She needed the air, she needed the freedom and she refused a monster of Father's caliber to keep her underground as a slave.

She tried to use her telekinesis to see what was behind her, but with the fear choking her alive and all she could read was that it wasn't of this earth. The closer it got, the more the girl could hear it chuckle, the sound high and low to mesh into one voice when it tittered in amusement. Was this thing even a homunculus? Because even though it may have felt like one it sure as hell didn't look like it when Ellie easily shifted herself around the vent to kick the small opening Scar and the strange had used before. The ground was just a story down, which was nothing to Elise, but when she took one look up at the vent she fell out of, she got a quick glimpse of what was chasing her, and felt it catch the coat she wore to cover her ears and tail, "Ah!" She pulled the coat off as fast as she could, slipping her arms right out before the creature could get a good grip on her. It would've gotten her too if it hadn't stopped just on the lining of the light shining against the metal. It dared not reveal itself to the light that now shined on a small inside of the metal.

Whatever it was, it had no form, only many eyes and many grins to fill the entire hole, the shadows curling, moving, and crawling every inch of its corners. _What in the bloody hell…_When she hit the ground, she refused to stop, instead she continued to sprint, running as far, far away as she could, panting even harder as she made it for the trees, leaping through one, and flying through the others at a suddenly remembrance of the faces that took her away back in Dublith. She growled and felt a swell of tears begin to sweep, but wipe them away faster than they could sprout before she continued down on foot. She stopped half way into an opening, looking around with the sound of panting taking the air.

Then she took a few steps forward her breath becoming wavering and faint when she finally landed to her knees and looked up at the trees hiding the sun above. Her eyes were glossy, tired, she felt like she was about to snap just managing to keep was sanity she had left to find some kind of freedom from these people. It felt as if it would never end.

For goodness sake she couldn't even go outside without them chasing after her. She was scared, and her lip quivered when she felt herself about to break. She covered her face about to let it all out before suddenly giving a tiny soft gasp when she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She was quick to her feet, and looked around thinking it was that creature again, but she again came to terms that the thing was repelled by light, and began to think it was something else. An animal?

No, the smell was too familiar, and it only made the panther instinctively take a whiff of the air, the scent, sound, and above all sight of who it was. She gave a low growl this time from her throat, and began to speed off again, but just enough to send herself a couple trees ahead before jumping into one when she turned into another opening.

She awaited quietly on a branch, looking down at the fall seasoned ground fill of orange and yellow leaves and twigs. Her eyes went from patient, calm and focused when she heard the sound of footsteps crushing the leaves under their feet. Then she took a steady footing and readied herself for the pounce of her stalker. Just as the person came into view she came down on their head, but only missed when the ducked at her brutal swipe, "Hey now, no warning? That's a damn shame I was hoping to check up on ya."

"Get away from me!" She declared, more irate when she came face to face with the new Greed in Ling's body, "Not even a hello too. I have to say I'm hurt doll."

"Shut up!" She attempted to give him a swift jump kick to the face but the merely grabbed her foot, cocking a brow at her before she attempted to use the other foot to make this new avarice release the previous one. She got him good, but he blocked force with his shield, leaving him unfazed and untouched. Slowly his eyes looked to the girl, hers only widening and then venomously glaring at the avarice with a hiss, "Just get away!" She then jumped back and leaped a foot forward to dash off with a few pull of two small oak trees down to slow the homunculus.

He held up his arm to stop the dust barreling at him, but was fast to catch up, now lured by what Elise had just administered, "Well I'll be…" The homunculus grinned picking up his pace until he was flying right pass the girl, backwards, "Pretty nifty trick you got there." He complimented but Ellie scoffed and felt herself fluster and take a left and right hook at the avarice, but he merely laughed the faster she tried to hit him, missing each time to make his grin grow, "And you're fast, amazing reflexes doll, you gotta tell me how pops gave you your powers."

"Do you know how to take a hint buddy! **Get lost**!"

"Why don't you make me. If you can."

"Oh…you!" She skid on the side of her feet, and reached for the nearest largest boulder she could find and picked it up with a motion of her hand. She took a glance at it, and held out her palm with her fingers bending upward. She imitated the motion of lifting the large rock, and looked to the new Greed with an intent to do what he assumed.

He looked back getting into a stance when he realized what would happen next, "Listen, I just want to talk-," She didn't listen instead she grunted and threw the rock his direction, but with just as equally flawless reflexes he had successfully leaped over the rolling in motion boulder, and jumped down on the ground to look back at where the boulder had gone.

Well, it couldn't be seen for much longer, and when Greed turned back around, Elise was running through the trees, "Oh come on! I'm not that bad am I? You don't even know me."

"Oh but I do! You work for Father, which makes you a threat!"

"I don't have much of a choice, the old man's kind of got me by the balls. But I plan on expanding long enough." She froze, her head tilting as she stared him down with a hazy glow in her bright emerald greens "Expanding…"

" Hey, I'm the incarnation of Greed. The purest of it. I want money, power, and women, status, sex, and glory…" Out of nowhere Greed was able to leap and sprint in a quick speed enough to catch up to Elise once again, and made a complete circle around her, and slash a couple of large branches above the panther to slow her down.

It worked, and the chimera looked up with a faint gasp before she began to swoop down from the branches she stood on like a jungle gym. She was able to leap out of the way in the kick of time to miss the branches, but flew forward against the ground when she felt someone push her down.

She caught herself of course, in the stance of a cat on all fours and hissing back with her fangs at the homunculus to make him shine a smirk her way, "And I above all…I-,"

"Crave eternal life?" The man's turned soft, no longer full excitement and mockery but with an odd confused feature that made the girl stare back into the violet iris's of the possessed boy. Her mind slowly searching for something when she sparked the quote, "How did you…"

"When the Elric's made mention of the Greed from Dublith? Yeah, I was part of the last avarice crew."

"Ah, that make sense." With Ellie confused she leaned forward, "It does?"

"Yeah, you were from the last Greed's crew, so you're made that pops told you something else. I get it. I'd probably be pissed too. I hate liars. Not really keen for it if you know what mean."

"Yeah well niether am I. Father lied to me, saying that he'd bring him back if I worked for him." By this time, she could see the avarice before her softening his gaze a bit, just listening, not really in empathy, but with wonder of the girl's words she spoke. Then he whistled and chuckled a bit his pockets covering his hands, "Bad decision on your part." But seeing the look on his face only made the panther smirk with a scoff, "I didn't have much of a choice at the time either you know. Father kidnapped me when my friends and I were escaping. He killed my friends and captured my boss long enough to eat him. Can you believe that he _**ate**_ him! I will not sit here and be taken a fool by him or anyone!" At first, he seemed to be in his own world, staring Ellie down as she stared back with an even more annoyed look than before, "Hello am I talking to myself here! I gave you my answer now you want to stare at me all stupid, what the heck!"

"Sorry it's just…I couldn't help but wonder…If you're a human how'd you get the ears and tail? And I didn't know your eyes changed color, that's pretty cool." He wasn't even listening. Now, the girl was infuriated and balled her fist as she took a step towards him. Actually, she took a few until she was almost chest to chest with him, glaring venom into the smirking homunculus before he raised his brows up and down, but she wasn't having it, "I'm about to stick my foot up your ass."

"Oh? Sounds like a blast, bring it on doll, but I much rather prefer you-," Before he could answer she raised her brows and widen her eyes, "If you even think about saying what I think you're about to say you better shut your mouth right now before I shut it for you!"

"Well come on then show me more of those super powers of yours."

"They're not super powers your dad and mine decided it would be fun to make a hybrid out of me! I'm not human anymore I'm a freak of nature! I got enough souls in me to build an entire army and more from what they've done to me, the tests, the changes! You couldn't understand what it's like to loose both of your worlds in a matter of a night.

"Look on the bright side you got this levitation business-,"

"It's more than that, like I said you wouldn't understand. I don't just make things fly out of thin air. I make them levitate using telekinesis. The doctors, _my_ parents started the process by turning me into a chimera, in which when direct lighting caused a reaction to make the delayed process switch over when they had injected or fed me philosopher stones. I'm not sure which one, but from how I awoke in a smelly rotted cage in the bottom of an abandoned lab I would say that I think they made me eat them. Not like all the others. Probably because I was already changed once by the philosopher stone to inject more would only mean death. So I don't know what caused me to be but they weren't done. After another experiment I had this. So thank your daddy for giving me this new ability because it sucks when you can't use it to save the ones closest to you."

"You shouldn't have let them get close then." Was all he could retort to say not realizing that when he said that her eyes began to change the violet he saw once before, "Whoa."

"How dare you insult my motivations and bad mouth the people I cared about! I'll have you know that if it wasn't for them I would've been left behind in those cages and in that lab! Your father and brothers were the part of my confinement part of my world falling apart! _**They**_ caused it! They would've left me there to die until I clawed my way out or died when the laboratory crumbled to the ground!"

"Huh, look this is nice and all but are we going to walk back or do I have to drag you back?"

"Why are you doing this! Tell me! What really motive and what good will it do to take me back?"

"Nothing, Pride told me to bring you back since he saw you escape out the vents. By the way, horrible idea. You ran right out into the middle of the road where I saw you run into the bushes, so either way we saw you completely out in the open." Elise took a minute to think back and whispered when she realized who he was talking about, "Pride…"

"Yeah, you know, looks like a bunch of shadows, kind of sounds like whispers through the walls before he sneaks up on you and gives you the creepy stare with his bug eyes?" She shook her head a bit with a sound of what resembled a pant before she nodded with a cold sweat, "No, no I definitely know who…it is."

"Heh."

"What's so funny?" She asked almost insulted by his quiet titter, "Huh? Oh, well you called him 'it' I thought it was funny that's all."

"I don't consider Pride a…homunculus…I don't even know what _that_ is or what he was trying to do, but he scared the living shit out of me, running at me like he would devour me completely."

"He likes to do that. Keeps the pray on their toes-," He noticed the glare, the repulsive look she was giving him as her arms tightened around her breast. He could tell by the way her chest was starting to blossom a little, and looked up away into the distance to correct himself, "Or-, so he's told me."

"Whatever. I'm still leaving."

"No you're not."

"Yes…I am." She threatened about to walk pass him before he walked in front of her. When she tried to move to the side at a lightening speed he only stopped her with a hand wrapping around her waist, and another holding her arms in a bind, "Ngh! Let, me, go!"

"Look I don't like it any more than you do, but they said if I have to, kill you if you don't cooperate! It's the last thing I want to do!"

"That's not what the real Greed would do!"

"I'm not the old one damn it! Get over him you big baby!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'VE MOCKED ME ONCE AND YOU'VE MOCKED ME TWICE! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO-,"

"Pay the price?" He asked murmuring the last part in her ear to make her gasp in irritation and growl in a fit of rage, "Let go!" She leaped her legs back until they were so high in the air she could have just as easy dislocated his knees from the trajectory, but Greed shielded his knees just in time and swung her off balance to flip the panther over and land on her feet facing away from him. Then he twirled her under one of his arms in one go till they were inches away from each others face, nose to nose. To some it would've almost seemed like a dance, but Elise was far from enjoying the one-two step or the proximity of this man's charming grin, "Mm…Chocolate, not a particular scent you usually get from a beautiful woman such as yourself." It was the last straw, this time the panther knocked him back with the blunt force of her forehead getting the homunculus to grunt before she pushed him back with another force, her palm when she took a strike at his chest, and elbowed Greed in the back of the head to cause him to kneel down.

He was only so lucky to have his shield protect him because with the hard hits Elise was giving him, the avaricious would've surely broken his neck. Even a bone or two, but the man merely cracked his neck, and groaned in delight at the electrifying feel. Then he turned his eyes to the panther, and gave a loud cackling laugh, "It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me sweetheart. You're gonna have to kill me to get the results you're acquiring."

"What freedom!"

"I guess. If that's what you want to call it." There was a small pause in between the offense and defense, Greed putting up a finger to indicate a time-out, "How about a bargain. If you leave they'll only track you down and would probably do worse the next round."

"Then what do you suggest, because I refuse to kill anyone for those bastards." She added clenching her teeth, her hands reaching for her hips as she watched the homunculus with a weary glare, "You won't have to kill, who said anything about killing?"

"You know what they do, you're their son you should have an idea of what they do." She replied getting him to shrug, "I really don't care what they do as long as I get what I want."

"Of course, an avarice attitude all the way, but I still won't believe you're Greed."

"I _am_ Greed."

"Right, and I'm high chief commander of Drachma, give me a break."

"You say I act and sound like him but you refuse to believe, what's stopping you from realizing that I am Greed?"

"I don't know, your memories? How can you be the real Greed you have no recollection of memories previous this?"

"Because I never existed until now. The Greed you knew is gone. Sorry to say doll but I doubt pops will ever give you what you want. " Elise wanted to say something, to still fight for what she had been hoping for, what she thought could redeem what she couldn't save. To save a life that once saved hers. But this Greed had a point, and as much as she yelled at him, and scorned him, it wasn't _**him **_she was angry at. But herself. She felt a complete fooled into thinking she'd get the Greed she once knew, but this just proved that she lived in a fantasy world that everything she had done to get him back, was for a falsie.

Yet, there was still unfinished business here in Central, business with her parents, her mother and father still working there in the laboratories and in the building she stayed in, and now with all these new developments, this Greed taking possession in the prince of Xing's body, and the Elric's with their confrontation with the homunculi. She only wondered how long it would be before she would see them again, because now here she was in front of one other person that seemed to want to communicate with her rather than speak to her like a common child, or the next prodigy.

After a moment of staring into the eyes of the avaricious, Ellie could only frown and shaking her head before closing her eyes and breathing out slowly, looking away in such disappointment that the homunculus could only pat the girls head, "Hey, it won't be so bad. If it makes you feel any better, I have nothing to do…I could…You know…Keep you busy."

"Keep me 'busy' how?" She was about to hit him before he put up his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean it that way, it's just…come on now, there's nothing down there. Nothing! If I wanted to hang with ya would it really be so bad? It'll help us both keep our sanity." She huffed and blew some of the longer strands of her bangs out of her face and rolled her eyes when she nodded, unsure if she really wanted to do this or not, "Yeah, I guess…Fine. But I'm not agreeing to anything! I'm…Coming back, but I refuse to be a part of any operations or used for whatever your Father's wish of me. If you could get your dear pops to agree to let me do my own thing, I may think about it." She smirked knowing that it was definitely something Father would probably never agree to, but Greed just shrugged and asked, "That depends, what do you want…And how do I get in on this little deal?" He asked calmly, but anxiously walking behind the girl as she began to stride away in a power walk. Her arms were once again across her chest and her back was so straight. she continued forward with such a perfect posture that Greed had to start picking up the pace.

After Ellie had found some kind of familiarity, she stopped and sniffed the air around her before walking off again, this time she slowed her pace, and found Greed eventually at her side, quiet but gazing down at her to make her growl, "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Not only are you gawking at me your dirty mind are so loud I can't block you out."

"What…?" He chuckled softly thinking of what she meant before she stared him down, now knowing she really did know what he was thinking.

And he was definitely thinking of something that would've gotten him smacked. He itched the back of his neck biting his lip before finally stifling a sound of registry, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So it's true then."

"Yes." She replied plainly not really trying to get into her story of how her powers worked, but apparently he was very curious, and continued to keep in fast stride of the woman trying to keep her distance, "Any way you'd want to tell me what you are made of?"

" Human-based Homunculus, Chimera, and something else I can't quite put my finger on. Any other questions you want to ask?"

"Yeah, where's your tattoo if you're a homunculus." She rolled her eyes sighing heavily as she stopped stomping a foot lightly at the ground like a little girl before she twirled her hair up and revealed the dark blood red tattoo, still there, and still vibrant as ever. When he saw this he smirked and grinned, "It suits you there. Very sexy."

"Thanks for the compliment Romeo but I'm exactly proud of it. It only marks me as damned now."

"So, how did pops get a hold of you again?"

"My parents. Look it's a long walk back can we just enjoy it without me having to bring up my traumatized past. If you must know, my parents worked at one of your dad's labs, I had been meaning to 'reunite' one day, but since my time with the last Greed didn't work out so well, I'm here in this predicament. That's my life story."

"Were you and the last Greed buddies are something."

"No. As I said he was my boss."

"Boss huh? Like, you did what he told you."

"Not in the way you're thinking." She glared, "We were topside at the bar he decided to make our home. It worked pretty good for awhile, friends, drinks, parties, girls, and men alike for the choosing."

"Sounds fun." Greed was still smirking his eyes never straying as she continued, leaping over the two logs that she had previously created. Elise had been leading the way, whether Greed liked it or not, he's was fine with his directions, but since she had a better sense of her surroundings and more, he figured to take it easy. He did have all the time in the world to be stuck underground after all, and Ellie was more than just any ordinary woman. Not only was she a subject of science, willing or not, she also carried the genes of a homunculus. A hybrid was never made, and he was sure everyone was trying to get their hands on what she was. What she could do.

Especially Father. Could this girl really be as valuable as she says? Not to mention she knew the old Greed and he was quite curious to know what kind of life style he lived. If it was as the girl said, it was with taste, and he liked the sound of that. Sounded close to something he would've wanted, money, women, power, henchmen. That Greed was already on a good start before Father caught him, which made this avarice think twice and wait for the right moment to gain what he desired, "It was." She finally said breaking the small silence that came between them, Greed looked up from his moving feet and to the panther, and her ears that were bent back a bit, just enough to flick and perk them up when she heard a busy street ahead.

She frowned and began to walk the other way before the avarice noticed, "Where are you going?"

"We'll have to make a detour."

"Why?" He asked cocking a brow now turning towards Ellie as she did the same for him, "Because I have no coat. That thing Pride took it away from me."

"Well…What if we just go get you a knew one?"

"Uh-huh. And are you going to go buy the jacket for me?" Greed thought about and then shrugged, "Only if you give me the money to do so. Then again I could just walk into a store and walk out just as easily without paying." Of course Ellie didn't like the sound of attracting attention to them and she shook her head at the idea, "No, if you go in and give them the money I'll consider letting you buy it for me."

"All so you can walk out in public?" He asked chuckling a bit before the panther smiled back, "Actually I need some chocolate pronto or you and your family's gonna have one pissed off cat on your hands."

"Ha, why not buy a pack of smokes?"

"Because smoking's bad for you. And dark chocolate is good for you. A little. But I like to eat a whole bar to myself."

"Is this a habit of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, how long?"

"oh, ever since the last Greed freed me. Went to this little store in the last town I lived in, they had the best chocolates around. Kind of miss it, but I'll have to settle with what's here." The avarice was already searching out for stores, and walked off without a word, to the point that when Ellie looked back to wonder the utter silence, she gasped at quick ran up to stop him before Greed could make it out of the bushes, "Hey hey hey where'd you think you're going?"

"I'm getting you a jacket so we can get you some chocolate."

"Why?"

"Because you're a total wreck, and you just said you wanted some chocolate."

"Well-, it-, just warn me before you walk off next time. Here, take this, and go to _that_ store." Elise had already placed the money in the man's coat pocket, and pointed out the store she spoke of. At this Greed could only ask one thing, "Any particular reason that one?"

"I know the cashier and designer that works there. Just…uh…here!" She was searching her small pockets and found the receipt from earlier today, and then pulled out a pen she had clipped to the back of her skirt belt before she handed him the scribbled note, "What's this?"

"Look it's very simply, you go in there talk to the blonde woman in the front, tell her you came to find a coat on my behalf. She'll take care of the rest."

"Why do I feel like I'm running an aron more than a favor?" He asked as if she just gave him a tall order, but she merely nodded, "Because you are. Not intentionally…Look if it'll make you feel any better-, uh-, we'll…go out for drinks after this." She tried to bribe this avarice hoping he'd take it, but he seemed to stare her down as if it wasn't going to work.

Until he smirked widely, and chuckled lowly, taking a step forward to her, "Don't toy with me woman. Are you saying that you'll buy me a drink if I do this favor for you?" She almost felt suffocated by his form looming over hers, his violet iris's and blackened slits giving her the shivers before an actual gust of wind blew pass, "Yes, I will buy you some drinks."

"As in-,"

"Multiple. Can't very much go into a place buying just one simple drink now can you? Besides, without the coat I can't get the drinks."

"Yeah…" He trailed off considering the offer, it was only another century before he'd be able to lay back for a drink, especially with a girl buying for him. Kind of made him feel awkward before he shrugged his shoulder, thinking, "What could be the harm."

"Besides alcohol poisoning?" She joked smirking back to watch him laugh softly then pet on of her ears before she shook her head away from his touch, "We're homunculus, we can't get alcohol poisoning."

"I wasn't speaking in technicalities of us, but the liquor itself." She reassured as he began to take soft steps towards the public street, "Well when I get back you'll have to tell me what's your favorite."

"Not big fan of liquor." She retorted back flatly.

"Then we'll make you one." He added before jumping out, making a B-line towards the shop while the panther stood there stewing on what he said, and what he meant by it. She knew what he talking about, and Elise tried to shake her head in a scoff to hide a small smile that was starting to appear on her face. Then she shook her head again and jumped into a near by branch to wait for the homunculus to return.

Ten minutes went by before Greed had return with a large bag, a hand in his pocket and shifty eyes as he walked back into the bushes, whistling softly to get the panther's attention. When he heard rustling up above, he noticed the shimmering greens staring at him, her rosy cheeks and soft smile making the avarice smirk back with the bag in her sights, "You ready?"

"Yep." She put on the sweater, and it fit like a charm. The jacket even worked well even better with the outfit she wore, and when the inside nuzzled her ears Ellie's smile out only brighten when she realized what she was getting next, "Can we still stop to get the chocolate first before the drinks?"

"Whatever you want to do. You're the one with the money, but I hope you don't mind if I'm the one to lead."

"Lead what? There's only two of us."

"Still makes us a group."

"I guess." She shrugged wrapping her tail smoothly under the jacket and around her waist before they both walked towards the next destination. Greed waited outside his eyes closed and body leaned up against the pillar of the candy store that happened to be just a couple stores down from the clothes shop. Once Elise had her fix, she was nearly sighing and moaning with joy as she chewed softly at the creamy texture, "Mm, oh so good. Mm…I'm going to savor this till the last piece."

"This is just weird. It's like you're in love with the chocolate itself."

"I am." She said simply getting them both to laugh before walking into the nearest bar they could find. Not just any bar of course, Ellie had enough to go to a high top bar if she wanted but she wanted something right in the middle. Something homely to what she remembered a bar to be.

Then, they found one. It was down another familiar street that the panther seemed to recognize. If Ellie didn't know any better, it was actually the same place she heard Sven mentioning when the girl had run into him. Keeping that in mind she found it maybe to be a bad idea to have come here, since her gut was telling her so, but she did in fact bribe this new Greed for drinks, so here she was, and with a full house of people and a band on stage blasting their instruments to the crowd who listened happily. The atmosphere was intoxicating, and sent chills through the panther's spine as she looked around, a smile planting her lips when she sent eyes on the couples dancing, and twirling, the women laughing and men smoking their cigars.

There was a table full of men that seemed to have just come off of work from the Military base too, and were clashing mugs together chatting it up like…Like human beings. No longer was there some kind of guidelines and rules to work and be stuck to the 'great chain' of a 'honest' wage, but some good times with the boys. And that's what they would remember, what Ellie remembered seeing in all the faces of the people in front of her. She was nearly smiling so much that she took in a deep breath so loud that Greed heard it, and followed the girl through the crowd of people standing around and talking, some smoking while others drank, "So! What'll it be my friend."

"Friend huh?" They both went to sit up on the stool of the bar, Ellie with her front to the counter in front of her, and Greed with his back turned to it and elbows propped as he looked around the room full of men and women. The women especially. He was paying extra attention to one that walked by in a short dress, "After what's occurred I would think you find me as a threat."

"It's an expression to lighten the mood." She replied rolling her eyes before waving one of the bartender over, "A little odd but okay. But uh-, what do they have for brandy?"

"The best or the worse?" She asked looking to him with a lean forward toward the counter, her arms now on the table as she crossed her legs, "Heh, the best of course."

"Excuse me? Could you give us some of your good brandy, and also a mimosa if you can please?"

"Sir thing miss."

"Thank you." With that Ellie turned to the band playing, her toe tapping to the smooth thump of the string of the cello being pulled, the sound of saxophones, and trumpets, and piano at full blast. She was loving it, it had been so long since she enjoyed the sound of music, and even longer since she had sang on stage. Just the thought gave her a heartache to her chest. She remembered singing and all she could think of were the old faces of the smiling crowd. God how she missed the old days, "Here you are miss."

"Oh-, thank you. Here you are."

"Why thank you again. Anything else I can get'cha ma'am?"

"No thanks. Unless…Greed?"

"I'm good. I got what I came for." He was drinking back the bandy already like water his eyes amongst the amount of ladies walking passed him and giggling with their girlfriends. At one point the was staring at one of their asses which made Ellie roll her eyes and sigh deeply, "Nice place huh?" She was more of trying to change the subject and luckily on her behalf it worked, "Yeah I'm loving it already, and the alcohol here is divine."

"You mean the women?" She retorted smirk at him now before he smirked back, "Are you jealous?"

"Hardly." She scoffed taking a sip of her drink and licking her lips when she sat it down, "I was enjoying the music."

"So I noticed."

"Well, I don't get it when I'm underground. I don't think I could get a radio station down there even if I wished it."

"Good point. I tell ya, I might have not been alive long enough to hate it down there, but I have a feeling I'm already going to have to find something to keep myself occupied."

"You and me both."

"Heh, fish in the same boat." He replied before taking a swing before he noticed a weird look on the girl's face. She was in mid drink when she looked from the avarice back to her drink she then sat it down and began to listen in on the music again, this time, it was the same band players, but a woman singing on stage, one of the performers of the place she assumed, and sighed sadly before she began to gulp her drink down. When she placed the empty glass down she looked to Greed who suddenly asked with a light chuckle, "You know, you've bought me a drink and all, but you have yet to tell me what your name is."

"What? Pride didn't tell you?"

"Nope. He saw me coming back from handing off something to the brothers and said to go after you, that I had a better advantage at bringing you home." Elise didn't reply at first, but only said it quick enough for him to catch it, "It's Elise."

"Elise? Mm, the name suits you. Very charming and beautiful."

"Thanks." She couldn't help it, even when she attempted to ignore his corny compliment she still slightly flushed at it, but washed it away by calling the bartender back for another round, this time for something a little stronger, "Could I get another drink please?"

"Something different?" The man asked smiling and winking, "Actually, I think I might. I'll just have a shot or two of vodka, for old times sake."

"Coming right up."

"Old times?" Greed asked confused, but Ellie shrugged a shoulder before she chuckled softly, unaware she was slightly frowning, "I just…miss everyone."

"Who's everyone? You gotta be more specific there doll."

"Sorry. You see…When I got out of the labs, the old gang and I had this bar we stayed at, we turned it into our own little paradise that place. Still looked like crap, but it was home."

"Ah." Was all he could say as he scanned the room, yet still listening in when he turned his attention back to Ellie, "Anything special about it?"

"We had a lot of girls there, dancing, singing, it was like a weekly talent show, and there were pool tables in rows, table for poker and other games, there was a stage and…and music. I loved it. Then…My boss thought it would be a good idea to use me as a cover."

"Why?" The kitten blushed suddenly seeing the vodka glass in front of her and took the shot in one go. Greed watched with amusement and even more intrigued when she asked for another, "Another one please." There was a short silence, and the avarice took this chance to turn himself around, "He uh…He heard me singing, so we decided to turn the bar into…Well, what this was. I was the special attraction."

"No kidding. You sing?" She smiled shyly and nodded slow, "Yes. At first I was horrified, but…After a few more days it got better." She said smiling and fast forward to avoid everything else that happened previous to the incident of her rebirth. "Did it get anywhere?" He asked.

"We weren't trying to be big, it was just to make sure we had money in our pockets without causing any disturbances if you know what I mean." She eyed him causing Greed to look up at the ceiling boredly, "Yeah I get it. So, were you any good?" He asked leaning in grinning before Ellie looked to him to see the look on his face, and chuckled breathlessly looking down at the table, tuning out long enough to drift off from the conversation. Something she heard was throwing her off. It was the sound of a woman's voice, but she sounded in panic, and as if it was coming in whispers at the start.

The woman cursed muttering from what it sounded like to Ellie. Her ears perked under her coat, and she looked around the room like she would in a normal state, but from the look in the girl's eyes, Greed could see something had caught her attention, "What is it?"

"That voice…It's so…" She trailed off realizing that the sound wasn't coming from the room, although the person was in a close proximity enough for Elise to hear her. And it sounded awfully familiar. He began to think of names people she knew, but no one from Central suited the voice. Ellie stood up from her seat and began to look around the room, closing her eyes when she felt her heart began to pump hard, the voice becoming more clear and the word more coherent, "Hey doll-,"

"Shh." Greed stopped flat face about to say more until the girl's head shot to the right, "Lila…" Was all she could ask in question in a soft tone.

"Lila? What? Friend of yours?"

"She's not a friend per say…" Her words were like ice the more her eyes began to widen, she almost sounded distraught which made the avaricious stand next to the girl, "Then what would you call her?"

"She…She's…" Ellie couldn't finish, whatever she was hearing and Greed could not was causing her to become distress.

On the panther's side of things, what she was hearing was the woman's mind, her thoughts all over the place because she was in panic. She was there in the pub, and from what Elise could hear, the red head had spotted her, and began to ramble on about what sounded like her part in an ambush. _An ambush…_Then hit Elle, and her ears rose up as her tail unwind. She listened intently to the rest of her words, making sure she wouldn't jump to conclusions. But it was all true, every word she heard Lila think, and every sentence spoken made the panther scan the room sharply, _**Oh god she knows I'm here! Why else would she be here! Oh no, no…She's come to finish the job because those bastards told her. O-Or she killed them for the information…Once those military monsters knew I was disposable they threw me under the bus. I knew this was a bad idea. I should've never told them about the hide out. I got get out of here! **_It was when Ellie's eyes hit the other side of the room where there was another entrance to the other side she found the red head making a break for it, already pushing pass some men that were crowding the door, "She's a dead woman…Here!" She slapped the money down for the next round of drinks for him and dash out leaving Greed looking back and forth between the money and the girl. He then patted the table and tried to smile off the girl's sudden change in persona, and told the bartender to keep the change before he ran off after Elise, now wondering what had made this woman so frantic, "Elise! Wait!" The panther dashed out without a flaw, pass by the entrance in a hurry to have Greed right behind her as she ran after the one she desired, the woman she was going to make sure was going to suffer her consequences.

Ellie didn't know what to think, her mind was racing a mile a minute but the only thing she could think was could it be true. Was that the reason for the Military finding their hide out. She had already assumed it would be a matter of time before they found them but thanks to that red headed woman that nearly killed her once before it began to all make sense. That woman wasn't just crazy, she had killed Greed because no one else could have him. She did say he better protect her, but she never thought this hussy would've gone this far as to take down the whole place and killed everyone in it!

Now the fangs were out, the claws were sharpened against the brick walls she pass by in a quickness, Greed could barely see or keep up with her when she saw the mysterious woman screaming and running for her life when she saw Elise. He had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out before the panther really brought attention to herself.

She took a sharp turn down the alleyway Lila took trying to through the panther off, but she was too fast and smart for cheap tricks. When she was right behind her, Ellie took one last great leap forward to grab the girl by the collar of her shirt and throw her hard into the neighboring wall.

Lila gasped back hissed at the pain of her forehead scrapped and bleed down the front of her face, "What the hell! AH!" Elise took the girl by the tail of her long hair and with an animalistic growl she threw the girl again, threw around like a toy, a doll, in a way an wild animal would, screeching and clawing at the girl when she'd throw her again. Each time the girl cried out, grunting, moaning, and yelling out, cursing more when she began to cough up blood.

By this time, Greed had been close behind and came just in time to watch the anonymous woman lay nearly unconscious, bloody, bruised, her once lovely feminine features now blistered and some bones broken. The panther had really did a number on her, and as the avaricious stood there and looked to Ellie, he could see this look in her face. It was frightening to say the least, her teeth grinding against each other when she achingly made her way up to Lila, "You…It was all you…" The red head turned her shaking form to Ellie, trying to back away until she hit the wall, "Please! I didn't mean to! It just got out of hand!"

"Out of hand…?" Elise's voice was monotone, low, cold, shaking from the rage that was boiling up to the point of no return, that even Lila could see the death scenting the air, in fear of what will happen to her as she gazed into the now violet orbs of the hybrid, "When I'm done with you…" Was what Elise started with when she balled her fist out to the red head, the green eyes of the human girl filling with terror when the panther's hand started to warp some kind of force around it. And when their eyes made contact, Lila's face went pale, "You won't have to worry about your hands…In fact, there won't be anything left of you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next-Chapter 21: Lifting the Vale<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I felt bad it took so long, so I decided to make it '4 pages' longer than I usually do the chapters, I hope it was worth the read, and as I always say until next time <strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Lifting the Vale

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, life hasn't been kind with me so I've been busy trying to put the b.s. behind me. And what better than with giving in! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21: Lifting the Vale<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Please, E-Elise! H-Have mercy!" She cried out before Ellie flew an invisible force field of a punch that it caused Lila to yelp before she began to curl in a ball, "Mercy? Mercy! Was that what you gave Roa! Dorchetto! Martel!" She then ran up to her and lifted her by her shirt collar with a forearm choking the woman out while she attempted to release Elise's unbreakable strength, "Is that what you gave <em><strong>Greed<strong>_? A merciful death!"

"Ellie think of what you're doing before you decide to kill this woman." The new Greed tried to usher hoping to calm the girl long enough for her to explain what was happening.

"I am!" She exclaimed looking from the avarice to the woman again, her eyes blood shot now and her body gasping for air as she scraped into the panther's skin, but it didn't little to hurt her, she could barely feel it at how deathly angry she was. She was at the point of wanting to rip this girl apart, but instead she demand to hear her side, "Explain yourself! Now!" What was she threatened with a roar to make the girl shake like a leaf, to sniffle and give a horrid cry before calming herself, "Alright, alright I'll talk! Th-They said they just wanted to know where Greed was, that they wanted him to work for them again if they could! They even said that they would get you out of the picture! I just wanted Greed to like me again that's all!"

"Yeah, that sounded like a great plan dumb ass! You killed my friends, ruined our home, destroyed our way of life just to have Greed all to yourself? All because he involved me into a sex affair you and him were having! As if I had anything to do with it!" Her eyes widened a bit, giving Elise the sense she was correct, "So I' m right. That threat you made to Greed wasn't just any threat was it Lila…It was a promise to get what you wanted…" She couldn't say anything, but the thought crossed Lila's mind when she glared into the girl's eyes, biting her tongue before nodding slowly, "Yeah…I did. But I didn't expect them to kill everyone, I thought they seriously just wanted to talk to Greed."

"YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE-,"

"Just to let you know they found me first, they knew I had been in contact with you guys and said that if I didn't tell them where you were they would kill me right then and there anyways, but told me if I did as they said they wouldn't harm Greed that I didn't have to worry about the consequences! I know…I know it was stupid!"

"That's an understatement!"

"I said I was sorry!" Did she think a simple apology would make up for the crime she committed, the murder she played a roll in? Elise thought she must've been more deluded then before. Or poorly desperate.

"And now I see why we were ambushed so quickly, why everything went to hell when it did! I thought they just found us on a hunch, but it was you…Because of you everyone is dead!…And you shall be as well for your treachery!"

"Ellie PLEASE I didn't know!" Her face was paled like white stone and her eyes showed only cowardly lies, her mind searching for loopholes to make Elise set her free, but for Lila, that wasn't going to happen. The panther was going to make someone pay for her friends death, might as well be the woman who caused all of them to die in the first place, "No! You did!" She snapped banging Lila's fragile body against the wall she held her to, then Ellie leaned herself close to the girl's face with disgust reading off her pure expression I see the guilt in your eyes, do you even know what I'm capable of? What I control to see right through your lies! It stares me in the face without you even having to say anything! You took jealousy and twisted it into revenge, in the end it only back fired because the Greed you knew no longer exists! _You_ are the cause of it, you were the domino to cause everything to fall into affect, and now, you can't even look at me without realizing what's coming to you."

"You're not just going to let her kill me are you!" Lila shot her eyes to the young man close to them, the one with the same colored eyes as Ellie, and the Greed they once knew, but this avarice was about a foot or two away before his gaze turned from the red head to the eyes of the panther that were no longer her own, not at the moment.

For some reason, this Greed didn't seem to see what Elise was feeling. Or have a sense of involving himself that had nothing to do with him. He also had no reason to get in between two women squabbling over the past.

In the end the avarice could only shrug his shoulders as he turned away with his eyes closing away from the scene, walking out of the alleyway all together, "From what I'm hearing, the girl has all reason to be upset miss. And as a rule of thumb? I don't fight women, especially when it's something so petty."

"I'll make it worth your wild if you just get this crazy bitch off of me!" She screeched in a panic, but it was still to no avail, "Big talk for such a backstabbing psychopath, who tried to _literally_ stab me, and all for what? Because a man called you by another name! How ridiculous! If I were you I would've just smacked the man." Ellie was blunt but truthful.

"_**Your**_ name for your information!"

"Either way you should've just walked away…And now? I'm going to put you down. I hope you find no peace in the after life."

"Go ahead! Yeah, I did it, and I'd do it again too! Greed always looked at you like you were some kind of goddess! Like you actually mattered! He was so into you that he didn't even notice the rest of us! He always talked about you, only had eyes for you, and then when he…Called me by your name… I got sick of it! I was so angry at him for how he treated me! Then he got the gull to say you two weren't sleeping together! He was lying to me!" There was a short pause before Elise clenched her teeth, "This wasn't about Greed, this was about the fact that if you couldn't have him nobody could. I didn't want this to happen in the first place! And he was telling the truth! We weren't sleeping together, we didn't even become involved with one another until weeks later! Where ever you got your details, they were sloppy and in the end the plan was a disaster, therefore what you got in all of this was nothing! But I won't let your mess in all this go unpunished, such betrayal must be paid for!" Ellie's fangs began to show in a quickness, her features becoming more animal-like as her hands grew in size. So did her powers, the swirl of the invisible vortex of doom beginning to grow just as much as her hands, now leaving Lila with eyes of terror, and her heart stopping in the middle of her chest before she attempted to put her hands up.

In the midst of the final blow, Greed from his place against the wall could see the shadow before him, the light of the buildings showing him what the panther was about to do for the redemption.

The red headed girl screamed and cursed out in protest as Elise's balled up fist cocked back and released her incredible force with a cone shaped structure that caused blood to splatter across the brick walls in front and back of the panther. She used her powers and the shape of the cone like a drill, making the last of the woman's squeamish yelps to cause a sour feature to consume the avaricious face, the sudden sound of a certain person giving advice, _**This isn't right. I've never seen her so disconnected **_The prince's voice was shaky, but Greed just kept his emotionless expression when he heard the body drop to the floor, and the sound of Ellie panting hard.

The hard part seemed to be over, but when he peaked around the corner, the look on the panther's face was still as spine chilling as before. Her eyes were widened filled with a fire that could burn this entire city down, her right hand and arm was completely covered in a crimson blood, while the rest was widely splattered against he girl's new jacket, her legs, and chest, even the side of her face was stained by the splash back of the liquid surrounding her.

She seemed dazed now, her eyes softening before she blinked and shook her head, her body starting to shake as bad as her breathing. She sniffled and began to quickly remove the jacket, button by button. Until one of them got snagged and she started to fiddle with it in a firm manner, softly whispering under her breath until suddenly saw a pair of hand cup over both of hers to stop her constant fumbling. She hardly noticed it to be the new Greed, his eyes on hers until she started to look a little more coherent towards his contact. He didn't want her to go off, so his eyes trailed to the button and he undid them without a hitch.

When the jacket was open Greed also assisted in helping her take it off to watch her hands start to pull out a small handkerchief from her chest pocket, attempting to wipe away the blood from her face and hands even more, but it was a fail attempt, "Come on, that won't do, you need a bath. Let's get you home."

"It's not my home…" The avaricious scoffed softly rolling his eyes before his small smile disappeared. Where he thought she had finished her sentence, her eyes and features told him different, looking ahead with a seaming purpose brightening her iris's when she turned her gaze to him, the tiniest smile forcing itself on her lips, "But it's a start." She stated it coldly, trying to seemed unfazed by what she had done. She wasn't. She was glad to be rid of that traitor. In the beginning she never thought that Lila would have the guts to do anything,, in fact, she never thought she'd ever see her again. And Elise was wrong. The woman had murdered everything and everyone see knew; and it wasn't even by the deviance hand alone. She had tried to kill Elise once before, but now it was as plain as day to see that she should've kill her one the first attempt. And the panther could only feel guilt for not being able to use her abilities sooner, not being able to read Lila's intentions the moment she walked by her the night she ran out of Greed's room. Yet, how could she had known? No one knew what happened between Lila and Greed.

Elise didn't even bother to acknowledge the avarice following closely behind, her feet moving on their own apparently, ready to end this night. This day. She didn't even seem to register his words of getting out of the scene before being spotted. It slipped her mind. Now, she felt like an emotionless, and lifeless organism in the world of the living, jumping the rooftops more than the ground out of habit with no recollection of how close she was getting to Central Headquarters.

With each leap to each new building, the more the rush seemed to take control, her nose smelling everything around her, but only able to smell the lingering scent of blood trailing behind. Her pupils were dilated while her regular features returned little by little in the process, each time the panther began to slow down until she came upon the last building before entering the large center of place she loathed. The evening moonlight beaming over it's tall towers was nothing to the grounded lighting below. Never could it compare a star lit sky.

The sight of the stars caused the girl stare up at the full moon with an overwhelming sadness in her heart. Greed was still close behind, standing behind her with his own gaze stuck on the silent bloodied woman. At first, he thought about saying nothing, letting the girl have her contentment of what occurred. But curiosity was a curse for him, especially after the two had mentioned the last avaricious. He was wondering how this all happened. About the affair, Elise's prior engagement to him-, the other Greed. What started this whole mess that caused Elise, a woman who barely seemed like the killing type to just go and annihilate someone like-, that, "I'm not one to get into personal business, but since the woman back there seemed to be an accomplice in the death of your friends and the last Greed…I'm assuming that she deserved what she got?" Elise looked back, eyes flooded with tears but with no look of remorse, "She deserved a lot worse. Her hands were just as stained as your father's… Your brothers…The scientists, the doctors, my parents primarily included in that death wish list. And by this time tomorrow, I'm expanding on my hunt."

"For what?" Elise then smirked at him, and began to walk backwards towards the edge, "To kill _everyone_ that was involved in, not just my rebirth, but that also led to my friends demise. One by one, I will slaughter them, as they slaughter my comrades."

"Is that right? How would you know where to look? And don't you think it would get pops in a huff if he found out you were trying to kill his top researchers? I mean, if you really are thinking of attempting killing them, you should probably do it discreetly."

"Yeah." She said as a matter of fact, but only grinned more before taking the last step over the ledge, "But he can't be upset if I'm merely doing a background check. And don't worry, their deaths will go unnoticed. I can assure of that." With that she dropped off, leading Greed to follow with his own satisfied grin as he dove off with the panther, before they both made off towards H.Q.

They already knew their ways around the place, the short cut of tunnels as they walked along side each other, Greed's mouth in a frown as of Elise's before they entered the main chambers.

Father didn't seem to recognize the girl at first, only able to see her green eyes through her red stained face, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I had a bit of a qualm with an old 'acquaintance'." Was what she said with a calm tone, not even trying to sound angry or sarcastic. And it was the truth as Father stared to her and then his son who only shrugged, "Apparently there was a debt to be repaid."

"Don't worry. I made sure to relieve the scene of any evidence that could lead the trail back to me." The woman smirked, dark circles under her eyes to cause the avarice some kind of chill, though it went unnoticed.

"As long as this isn't a thing you do ordinarily." Was what the old man replied, his uncaring tone was nothing of the unusual anymore, in fact Elise welcomed it, knowing that her actions would not lead to a punishment, but an opportunity, "No sir." She responded without emotion the said girl then gave a sideways smile, "Just taking out the trash."

"Understood. You may go. As for you, Greed I would like to speak to you in private."

"Sure." The avarice grinned back before winking an eye to Ellie who made no recognition, keeping her eyes forward, "See you around beautiful." She didn't even answer, and that made the avarice wonder if she was going to be alright. Suddenly, he felt a throb in his chest, and took a deep sigh to blow it off. He wasn't sure what it was, but made he found some sympathy for the woman before his eyes, her own orbs seeming cold, and distant, like she wasn't even there in her body, as if she was trying to shut down, and that was usually a bad thing. Not like he should've cared, but between the girl's predicament, her extraordinary abilities, and this odd nagging feeling from the words of the prince earlier seemed to bother him. But more than anything this girl would make a better ally than an enemy. He already saw what she could do, and with her flawless attributes, he didn't want to try to get into a qualm with the young lady.

On the other hand, when she smiled it made him…He really wasn't sure what it was. Once Ellie was out of sight, the homunculus and Father turned to one another with eyes tired and almost bored, "So…What'd you want to talk about?"

"I'm curious to know how you are doing. You have been reborn, and I care to make sure your mental state is in perfect condition."

"My head's on just fine pops. I don't have a screw loose or anything." He assured almost insulted as he laughed it off, but Father kept a serious firm emotionless face to show his odd concern, "You know the stakes Greed. Your purpose was to replace the old avarice, there is no mistake in that, but you will have some uncomfortable side effects from being remade from the same Greed as before. Do you understand?"

"If you're referring to the fact that I'm what humans perceive as resurrected, then yes."

"Perfect." Father nodded with an eerie smile.

"Then, what should I be aware of?"

"Nothing serious, maybe a headache here and there, but that should go away in a couple of weeks."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"

"Yes…" He trailed off gazing down at the floor curiously before pointing to his son and slowly making a few advances towards him, "As a matter of fact there is. I need you to make sure that girl had another proper attire. I believe I sent her on a mission to get clothes but sent her to look for Gluttony and Envy straight afterwards, which means she has no extra attire set aside."

"And…Where is this going?" The avarice knew but he had a sour look on his face, his father had to be joking, but it was no joke, "I need you to go with the girl tomorrow and get some more proper clothing."

"What! Again!"

"Again?"

"Uh-, long story, she needed a coat-,… Why am I doing this? Can't you get Envy to do it?"

"He's busy with other things, unlike you, you have all the time in the world here, and I might as well start with you performing a simple tasks as getting clothes for the young lady."

"I'm going to some like a dumb ass saying this by _why_ can't she go herself?" He had to be pulling his chain. Was Father really going to use his tools as a homunculus to run errands and baby sit? Not that he minded really, but what was the point of having him around if he was just going to be a sitter?

"I suppose, but from what occurred and how unstable she seems, I don't want her to snap. I've heard she's done so before, so I wish to see to it she doesn't decide to run off again, or get into some kind of intolerable incidents that could cost us not only a valuable asset but our plans for the promise day. Is that clear?"

"Right." He didn't want to do it, but seeing as he really had no choice without boring himself to death, Greed decided to take the only real entertainment there was around that dark dingy place.

The blonde elder bowed his head and closed his eyes to find some kind of peace of mind, "Take her first thing in the morning. After that, what she does is her business, but like I said you are not to let her out of your sight." Greed wish he could've replied so formally, but his mind was too far in the gutter not to grin at the comment, "Oh I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes off the little kitten." Father glared at him, getting Greed to chuckle a little a louder, "She's an intriguing person."

"Ugh, my son your vulgar humor needs to evolve." Greed shrugged off his Father's response and continued to smirk taking a step back, "Hey what can I say the girl caught my eye the moment I met her, but don't worry, I get it, she's off limits." Father bowed his head at the acknowledge then pointed towards where Elise had gone, "Your room isn't far from hers, do not disturbed the girl unless it is for strictly business. If there's something she needs, I do presume you will be the Intel on that, but other than constant updates on the woman, that is all I expect, again, do we understand each other? If I find she or yourself is causing disruptive behavior that I find inappropriate I promise there will be repercussions."

"Yes. I get it, can I go now?" The man nodded looking away as he looked to a stoned desk filled with books and such, a page specifically placed for him to finish. He picked it up, and began to read it, Greed escorting himself out without looking back. The avarice closed the doors behind him and sighed frustrated by the situation his creator had put him in. But like he thought before it couldn't be all bad, he just didn't expect to be stuck to the hip with her for a while, especially with him being the reincarnation of Greed, and her having a connection to the old one.

He felt like his arrival or going to see her would be untimely, so as he walked down the tunnels, he came to a pair of small metal doors, and the sound of ripping papers and light grunting reached his ears. Being curious, the man walked forward hands in his pockets as always when he came upon the doors, seeing one of them barely open. She must've thought she closed it, but it gave Greed his chance to lean his ear close enough to listen to the sound of Elise ripping paper violently. When he became more curious he slowly leaned in to poke an eye through the opening, the panther's eyes filled with restraining tears and the after math adrenaline from earlier.

From what the avarice could make out she was a total wreck. And whiny. Only once did he see the girl smile since he had been around. Only once did she let her hair down fof a short time before she lost it. The only question was, what would it take to calm her? Then something pop to his mind; he thought of just one thing, and forced a smile as he knocked on the door, "Go away Envy I'm not in the mood for your snide remarks!"

"It's me." He heard a small gasp and the sound of the cat struggling to clear up any paper that was left on the floor before she straightened herself up and stood up, "Come in." She then immediately discarded the pieces into a small trash can next to her bed just as he was walking in, leaving Greed to wonder what it was she was tearing up.

He let it slide, seeing that Ellie was nowhere in the mood for being investigated. Knowing her, she would've taken it as such, so he bowed his head as he walked in and took a seat in one of the small chairs that creaked the moment he sat in it, "You're still covered in blood."

"I haven't had a chance to shower." She replied still refusing to make eye contact with him, "Is there something you wanted. Or did you just come by to order me around." A little confused at the last part, but he kept his relaxed features, "You left the door open, and I over heard your distress. I just…I don't know, wanted to make sure you weren't going to go crazy again and go on a killing spree." Ellie laughed but almost mockingly as she shook her head.

That's when he pulled out the chocolate bar from his coat pocket, a softer tone in his voice when he held it out to her. It was still in tact too from earlier, "What's this?" She asked a little confused, but genuine, "You were so quick to take off the coat you didn't take out the bars you bought. And from the sounds of it, you really need them, now is a good time as any…" He trailed off seeing the speechless look in her face. It went from him to the bars, then she took them in her hands and stared at them for a long time.

Her lips frowned, but suddenly, they lifted up into a smile before she gave what sounded a like a tiny breathy chuckle, "Thank you...Greed." It was hard for her to say that, it came out with a choke causing the woman to close her eyes and swallow back. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to smile the best she could, "Is that all?"

"Um-, sort of…" Before he could answer, Ellie answered for him, "Father wants you to take me out tomorrow."

"How did you-,…Never mind. I forgot you have that special talent to read minds."

"It's a curse more than a blessing sometimes."

"So I've seen. But it'll get better eventually." He tried to assure this, but he was only one man with a very stubborn woman. She didn't say anything, but did nod her head slowly before she began to stand and make her way towards the bathroom, "I appreciate the chocolates but I think that shower is looking pretty good."

"Quick to avoid me huh? Is it something I said?" He was smirking kind of delighted by her fast response to depart from him before she turned to him with straight face, "No, I don't need this bitch's blood cramping my style. I'm not one for violence, but Lila had it coming. In the end she deserved much worse." This Greed didn't seem to get the gesture of her wanting to be left alone; because instead he kept seated legs crossed with the chair now turned backwards, while his arms crossed just over the top, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." Elise was already undressing behind the door, slamming it to try to make him leave but he only cringed at the loud volume and laughed, "Well if it makes you feel any better I like your style. And I'm not one to know anyone's business but just the history alone has got me intrigued."

"How so?" She asked monotone, the water was now running and from the sound to the avaricious Elise was already in washing all of the stains she could find, "Well for one she accused you of sleeping with the last Greed." He heard a small laugh, "I didn't sleep with him. She assumed I did because the guy was…Well, I don't know what he was thinking."

"Of you obviously."

"I seem to have that affect on men. I don't try but trouble seems to follow me wherever I go."

"That just means you're not boring." This time Elise did genuinely laugh and turn off the water grabbing the freshest towel they had to offer before she realized what she left out there. Her tank top and underwear. It was the only thing she had to clothes for now, and just before she could open the door to ask the kind avaricious for her fabrics, he was already standing at the door with them in hand, getting the panther to gasp back pull the towel closer to herself before she sighed in relief, snatching clothes and shutting the door before he could get a glimpse.

Unfortunately, it'd be a lie if Greed didn't already see her bosom, "Do you want me to pick you up some emergency clothes?"

"No."

"You sure? You have anything to wear tomorrow?"

"Nope." Her simple response were actually a little tedious, but the avarice rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back."

"You don't have to do that Greed, if I recall the greedy only do what's in it for themselves."

"Yeah?" He stopped beside the front door, looking back just as Ellie walked out drying her hair with her back still to him, "And what if I just wanted to be a part of a conversation." This once she looked to him, wanting to know what he meant by that, "What conversation?"

"Yours?"

"You…Are you hitting on me?"

"Heh, maybe. Just trying to get your goat. Seems to be working since you're blushing." With that he closed the door to leave Ellie blinking at the door before she covered herself from head to face with the towel and sighed deeply before jumping on the bed, "What a dork." She didn't want to admit it, but as she laid there in the darkness of her closed eyes and the towel covering her face, all Elise could think about was how it couldn't be too bad having this new Greed around. Not that she was still happy about Father's manipulation, but from what she remember him saying that it being boring down in the tunnels of central, she could see what he meant. It was a quite, the sound of soft banging from expanding pipes and whispers of distorted growls and roars, somehow the panther was able to find some kind of rest, not realizing that the stranger she knew as the new Greed, was going to return soon. But a part of her couldn't resist, she was tired, aching, her mind was full and the only way it could think straight was by rest. Even if she had already slept for two days prior, all that excitement, fighting, and even the killing had left the girl empty, wanting something to hold on to, some kind of contentment. For some reason, she found it in her sleep when she began to hear the erotic sound of someone calling her name.

It was all through white noise and overlapping murmurs, but she could hear it. She didn't feel conscious, if Elise was in reality, then her mind was somewhere else, sinking deeper into the dream. The sound of it anyway. When she tried to move, she only felt compelled to say asleep, unable to even open her eyes when she wanted to. It was all so very strange.

Before she knew it, the face of the prince of Xing blinked at her, his form seeming to resemble the same clothes he was wearing earlier. In fact, it was now that she noticed Greed had changed out the clothes prior to her capture, whenever that happened, it only became invalid when she realized it wasn't important, "Ling?"

_**Holy moly it is you! How'd you…**_

"How did I? I…I think I'm dreaming…Right?" She looked to him as if he had the answer but Ling shook his head and shrugged, _**Well, you're translucent…So, I don't know. Sorry, you're asking the wrong person on this sort of thing. **_

"You're telling me. I can't believe this…Where am I?"

_**From the looks of it, I'd say you're in between mine and Greed's soul. **_

"But how-, what sort of abilities do I wield that I can enter a person soul and mind just by dreaming alone? And not by choice by the way." Then she came to terms on how this had occurred. Her mind shifting to a flashback to her ripping up the paper, then throwing it in the garbage, "Oh balls."

_**What?**_

"N-Nothing. I think I know what happen. Sorry, I fell asleep and I guess my subconscious lead me here."

_**Do you know why? **_He asked just as confused and curious as Ellie when she turned to the red walls of souls silently screaming and moaning in the back ground, "Not at the moment." Ling could tell just by her body's posture he could tell she was withholding information but the prince let it go in the meantime and decided to fall on another topic, _**Okay, then can I ask another personal question? **_

"Like what?" She watched him closely, his soul making its way over to her while she stared him in his opened eye, _**Are you okay? **_

"Huh? Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

_**It's just-,…nothing**_.

"No, speak boy, what is it?" She crossed her arms, only to have him look to her closely, _**Your eyes…**_

"My eyes? What? Did they change again?" She was rubbing her eyes looking down at her see through hands only to have Ling shake his head, _**No, but they show great pain.**_ Ellie cocked a brow at him, now to understand what he meant and sighed lowering her shoulders, her gaze was distant like she was thinking of something before she replied, "I am in pain. Today, I understand why most of the guys in my den were always saying, An animal can't smell if it has no nose."

_**What does that mean? **_

"It means I was as blind as a bat, my instinct should've known that this girl was trouble the first time she walked away from me."

Ling got what little she said about that but asked, _**Why didn't you?**_

"Like I said my powers weren't around, but I still should've been able to sense it. I didn't, because I was too busy drinking that night! I was such a light weight…But I still should've known!" She was starting to yell, the regret spewing before the prince who watched with sympathy.

Elise seemed to notice and looked to him from the abyss, glaring, "Don't look at me like that."

_**What? **_

_**That look, you feel sorry for me. Well, don't. I brought this upon myself. I ran with criminals and fugitives, many not as bad as you would think. But then Lila betrayed us, over a mistake the last Greed made. Because of me. **_Slowly, Ling was starting to see why she was so upset about this. He couldn't complain, if something happen to his family he'd lose it too. It was remarkable from the things that were spoken between her and the Greed possessing his body that she hadn't gone completely insane.

Many humans, considering her size and mental stability, would've died instantly from the experiments performed on her, but she was special. She lived through it all, _**I apologize, I don't mean to insult you.**_ She wanted to be mad at him, to say something witty and be as much of a bitch to push him away, but with that small smile he was giving Elise could only sigh and rub her face, bringing her hands straight down to her sides as she looked to the boy, "No, I'm sorry." She finally admitted, sitting on the ground of the abyss while Ling slowly approached her, "It's just…I have all this anger built up inside, and I can't do anything with it. All I want to do right now is go out there, look for those names and kill them all in a slow and painful way. I want my revenge, and that's all that's driving me. Revenge." She leaned forward, bringing her knees to her chin not minding that the prince had taken a seat next to her, "I don't like it. Greed wanted me to stay alive, but for what? So I could be stuck in the past? So I could track down the ones who did this to us? Or did he find in some way of his own that protecting me was the only last noble thing he could've done. Because I rather have him alive. Father didn't just kill Greed…" She stated looking to him with a worried look, trailing off only to finish, "My boss made a choice, between helping them, and dying."

It was brought to Ling's attention that Ellie wasn't like this at one point, that even after everything she went through before, it was nothing compared to the loss of the only people that rescued and loved her. Whatever kind of love it was. Ling could see the anguish in her chi, feeling the need to pat the girl's back before he smiled wider at her, _**Maybe he did it simply because he held you of great value, in order to save you, he knew he would have to die, otherwise they would've just used you against one another. At least that's my assumption. Why else would he have gone to so much to keep you safe? **_

"Maybe." She didn't want to say much about it, and for a moment, she felt a tinge of contentment, before sighing and laying her against the boys arm. She quickly pulled away, but to Ling it seemed kind of her animal way of saying thank you. Until she verbally said it, "Thank you, Ling. I appreciate your support."

_**As long as you don't feel the need to kill me any time soon. **_

"I don't kill for the hell of it. The person has to have a black soul for me to kill them."

_**Black? Is that what you see?**_

"Sort of. There are many different colors in the world Emperor Yao, and each one tells a story to me. Each time I enter a person's mind, their color is shown to me. The worst are the ones you assume to be nice but turn out to be…Well, perverted."

_**Isn't everyone though? **_Elle looked at him and smiled, giggling a little before she gave a nod, "Yeah, I guess so. But hey I enjoyed this-, this-, whatever this is."

_**Just helping a friend is all**_

"Still, much obliged. I needed it."

_**Sure. By the way, why call me Emperor? I haven't done anything to help my people yet.**_

"No, but you're determined, bravery, and freaking insanity for a human boy coming out of his region to save his home says a lot."

_**It's my people I'm trying to save. **_He corrected before seeing the sincere smile on the girl's face before she patted his shoulder and stood up looking up at the tornado of souls surrounding them, "What's the difference? If your people die, then everything you've ever known as a home, as a whole, is destroyed, or at least not the same."

_**Heh, is that how you feel? **_He asked this out of respect, she could hear it in his tone without even turning to him to search his mind. She twiddled with her fingers, looking down at them with guilt, "I'm not going to lie, I feel like I'm losing it quick Ling. I feel like I'm in a damn nightmare, and I can't find one minute of peace."

_**Except now? **_Elise couldn't help but shake her head, smiling more each time he threw a little humor into the mix, something to make her think of something else other than the past. That's what she needed, a distraction from reality, from her hunt, something to make her feel human again. She was only happy to have Ling as a good person to lean on, even if they were of two different worlds meeting in the middle, "Yeah, except now. Again, thanks." Suddenly the feel of her slipping made her fall side ways and gasp out in astonishment when she noticed her body being pulled back, "Uh…I guess I'll be seeing you?"

_**I…think you'll be seeing me again here in a second**_

"What? What does that even mean?" Before she could get an answer she had already felt herself falling into a deep sleep it felt, something that came natural before she awakened to the sound of someone clearing their throat. With heavy eyes Ellie awoke with a gaze of violet dragon eyes staring her down, the brows both in odd directions, yet the expression on the persons face was flat as a line on a EKG.

Her vision was awful blurry, and her head felt like she had hit it against the wall. She even found the towel she had on her face in the hands of the man before her. Now she could see him. It was Greed, and he wasn't looking too happy, even with the extra clothes he found. It wasn't much, just a dark maroon tank top, matching broche and some military pants. Not something she would've been proud to wear but they were under Central Command, she should've knew this was what she would come to wear, if not once.

When she finally could form words and think straight from the heavy slumber, she cringed and made a disgusted face at the homunculus, "You can't expect me to wear those."

"I don't know, you can't expect me to let you go into my body without permission do you?" He greeted that question with a snaky smirk that made the panther nearly want to smack him, but instead she stared back in disbelief, "Are you kidding me!"

"I know when the brats talking, and he doesn't have many imaginary friends, so when I decided to take a quick gander, who do I come to find but you?" He tried to smile it off but the sound of his tone only pissed the panther off, making her ears flip back in defense, "Hey it wasn't my fault my mind-, soul-, look the point is I was obviously not in my right place. It's not like I meant to intrude."

"So I gathered. Here." He attempted to hand her the extras pair of clothes he found, but she only continued to stare at him in refusal, "I'm not wearing those." She replied with authority seeing his flat expression refuse to change, "Just take them."

"I'd rather go naked." She stated it only to see the avarice's lips morph into a grin and a look of interest before Elise immediately stopped in her tracks to become flustered and snatch the clothes in a haste out of the avarice. He chuckled at her reaction, but attempted to resist as the woman held up the plain tank top, studying the size of it before putting it over her head. She continued on with the pants to find them quite comfortable, yet the sight of her in a military uniform only brought her to shake her head, "I look just like…"

"A soldier? Yeah, that's the idea."

"No…I meant, I mean yes, that's exactly what I meant."

"Huh." He knew she was about to say something else, but like everything before, he let it go, only watching as she turned her attention to Greed.

His posture had changed from hunched to leaning back with his hands behind him, pressed against the mattress as he watched her. It was beginning to become awkward the longer he continued to stare, and all Elise could do was walk towards the bed while shooing him out, "Look I'm glad you brought me some clothes and all, but any way you could see yourself out."

"Awe, you don't want me around?" He gave her a pouting lip, but the panther merely rolled her eyes at him with exhaustion and rubbed her eyes, "Well-, no. You just seem bored now."

"On the contrary, I was actually debating if you want to go get some tea or something."

"Tea?"

"Milk? I forgot you're a cat."

"Panther. More feral than a house cat."

"Point taken miss. So, what do you say, want to do something to pass the time?"

"Now that I'm fully awake again?" She tried to make him feel back but Greed just laugh and nodded, still awaiting her answer. Elise sighed at first, looked at herself, and sighed again before nodding in surrender. She didn't really want to be hanging around this avarice so much, unknowing his real intention besides the fact that he seemed to have a great interest in her being a high evolved species. Either way, she was stuck with him, and what better to know the enemy then by getting to know them? She tilted her head to the side, her ears tilting in another tilt to show how hard she was contemplating the decision, "Look do you want to be stuck in here like some prisoner? Because I don't think you do, not really any way."

"I've had a hard day I'm just wondering if it's worth it." She replied only to get a glance from him, "What do you have to lose?"

"My breath, and time…But I guess you have a point."

"You make it sound like I'm a disease or something ha, ha, kind of funny."

"Better to be cautious. You understand why I'm giving you such a hard time don't you?"

"Sure, because I'm the new Greed and not the old one, my pops has already lied to you once, and I possess this new body, and that brat of a prince doesn't."

"Well that's the small stuff, yes. But no, that's not the only reasons."

"Then what are the top reasons for your suspicion?"

"You're being too nice." There was a silence, before Greed blinked and cock a brow, "Too nice? Doll I have all the time in the world down here according to the old man, I think I can afford to ask a beauty like you to get some fresh air. It gets lonely being by yourself doesn't it?" She shook her head at him and crossed her arms in a huff, "Get real."

"I _am_ being real. To be honest, I've been enjoying the short time that we've known each other. Even if your mad at the world right now, to me, you're the most fascinating and intriguing person this piss hole has to offer."

"You barely know me."

"I'd like to know you."

"Because I'm so charming right?" She was being sarcastic, but the avarice seemed to enjoy when he helped her to her feet, and gripped her arm, "Exactly, now come on or we'll miss our chance for some good teas."

"Can't we just go to a coffee shop and get it there?"

"Well what fun would that be?" He asked now releasing the girl's arm when she closed the door behind her, "I don't know, a lot more than just strolling around aimlessly after what I just did. Anyway we could try to be discreet?"

"I don't know, do you know the meaning of the word?" He asked playfully asking to get Ellie to glare and then smirk at him, "You'd be surprise." With that said the two walked up to the surface with no surprises, from what is appeared, Father was stuck in a deep meditation, while the others, as he said before, were nowhere around, making it easy for the two to slip away unnoticed. Or so they hoped.

When they came out from the back doors in a familiar alleyway Elise seemed to notice that day break had yet to come. In fact, when they came into view of the clock tower, she could see that it was ten pass three, which made her sigh heavily to get Greed's attention from the gate he opened with ease, "Problem?"

"No, just realizing how late it is, and how awake I am."

"A lot of energy from earlier huh?"

"That and I slept for two days straight, so yeah I'm pretty alert with yet any plan of what we're doing."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Library?"

"I…Don't know if they're open doll, I doubt it."

"The public library would be closed, but given the fact that I have access to Central's 24-7 library, I want to know if it's plausible." Greed nodded, not very much interested in looking for books, but considering the only thing that would be open around this time is a coffee shop, he took the lesser of the two evils and nodded relentless, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Names."

"Again with this huh?"

"Just names, nothing more. What I do with them on my down time is _my_ business. Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get in trouble if that's what you're worried about."

"Fair enough, but you better memorize those names, writing them down will only make it easier to find you."

"Thanks for the input, but I think I can handle it." While the walk continued in the direction they headed towards, Greed could only eye the woman from the corner of his gaze, then a short silence suffocated the air before the homunculus shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door, "Where are you going?"

"To tell the old man that you want a shower, that the clothes down here aren't to your liking, so we're going to find some new ones."

"Oh…Okay." She didn't argue it, whether he meant it or used it as code for getting out from underground, she was happy to think she'd be able to leave. Although as she looked down at her suit she really hope he meant it. _Then again…This outfit could be used to my advantage. _She gave a crooked smile when a plot began to stew in her little mind. The gears only began to slow down when the new Greed returned in the same pose he left in. Hands in the pocket, "You must really like keeping your hands warm." She mentioned.

"What?" At first he seemed puzzled them looked down at his hands to shrug and smirk, "I guess. So, I talked pops into letting us go to the surface. He was really against it at first, but when I told him that your sleeping schedule wouldn't allow you rest, he unwillingly agreed to it, as long as it's under a few terms."

"And that would be?" She could only wonder what kind of rules he provided but none the less listened in, and hopefully would be able to humor the old man. Greed stared her down a moment, looking her straight in the eyes as he began, "You are not allow to use your powers unless it is in the best instead of our 'family'."

"Family?"

"Just repeating what he said. Second, you're not to breed a word of where you're from, stay away from the scientists and doctors, and looking into classified information is off the table." He trailed off when he saw her eyes fluctuate, like her senses went off. It became true when her right ear flicked, "He says he really doesn't care what you do after that."

"Figured as much, but…I merely just want to read. Blow some steam into maybe even look into something to make this shit hole look a little nicer." Greed chuckled but shook his head at the idea, "Are you serious or just screwing with me?"

"Mm, a little of both. Then again, all I really want to do is read a book or two."

"So…No clothes?"

"Nah. I can wait a day or two." His brow cocked and his features fell flat, his lips frowned as he crossed his arms and stood in front of the girl, his back hunching forward to her, "You still need clothes. So first thing at sun rise or whenever the first store opens you will be getting more clothes to last you at least a weeks worth."

"Lectured by the big bad avarice himself, huh. Don't worry your pretty little face about that. I plan to bleed this bastard dry with whatever resources I can get my hands on and crush him into the dust when I'm done with this place." From her devious smirk deadly gaze and Greed's reaction, the man almost seemed impressed when he abruptly cackled which hardened Ellie's eyes when he did. Lightening his tone he tittered as he spoke, "A lot of talk coming from a very resilient woman. You're givin' me the chills just saying it, but is your roar as hard as your bite?" She watched his grin grow and glared at him only to smirk back in a cocky manner, "Just watch. They wont even notice what's happening until it's too late. So come on handsome." She leaped off the bed feet first, and strolled passed him with a close of her eyes, trying to some what give herself a head start, but Greed swiftly turned his weight towards the panther and stride himself right next to her within a matter of seconds, "Uh, I'm leading the way here?"

"By all means." She gave a generous hand forward, actually slowing down for him which was new to him before he asked, "Okay…Why the sudden change of heart in being nice to me?"

"Because you're not as bad as the rest of them." Then she gave him a solemn smile, it seemed tired, but her eyes showed genuine appreciation, "Plus, you're letting me do this, and for that I'm thankful."

"Heh, I just look at it as 'it's none of my business,' if I end up getting involved though it's only because my creator asked me to."

"So you'll jump as well?" She asked joking around. He caught onto it, and chuckled as he placed his hands on the back of his head, "For now."

"Guess we're both on the same page when it comes to that."

"Indeed." After that, it went silent, the two walked for awhile in the comfort of each other's company and nothing more until they reached the surface. As Greed closed the gate behind the girl, Elise took in a deep breath of fresh air, as much as her lungs could fill and released it into the crisp air. From what she could read of the time, it was still very early morning, because the streets were dead quiet, and the only noise that echoed was the sound of their feet walking against the pavement, "So, Which way's the library?"

"Here, I know a short cut. Can you keep up?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed before watching the girl take off up towards the roof tops again, the avarice couldn't understand why she liked to take them instead of a taxi or the back alleys, but he had to admit, once he got the hang of actually feeling like he was racing her to the finish, Greed felt like he was actually starting to have a little fun. When he began to catch up, and take a leap a few meters in front of her, Elise found herself having a little fun as well, glaring at him for a moment before she sped up, sprinting backwards as he had done to her once before, back when he was chasing her. She found herself smiling when he began to make a challenge, both of them speeding up until they were nearly unseen.

When they had finally reached their destination, the panther performed a triple back flip off the edge of the last building when they had reached the front of double doors to the inside of Central H.Q. personal Library. Although they had been underneath the place, going around the place by air seemed a lot more interesting than just taking a stroll. Elise giggled bowing her head down with her hands flatten between her thighs before she threw her head up, hair falling over her shoulders as she smiled with enjoyment, "So who won?" She only asked to see Greed popping his neck and shoulders. Even his upper chest cracked when he stretched, "Well, if I was a gentlemen, which I am to a default-,"

"Yeah, right."

"I'd say that you won this time around Elle."

"I'm surprise you know my nickname."

"Eh, just seemed to come natural." He smiled down at her getting close to the entrance to open the door wide for the dawdling girl pulling out a red broche from her back. She was stuck on what he said before she ignored it and walked through to bring their voices down to a whisper, Greed made it easy when he was nearly inches away from the girl's back, and his lips close to the back of her cat ears under the hat, getting the kitten to grind her teeth when she felt a unwanted shiver. What could she do it was a weak spot that made her cringe after as he spoke, "So what exactly should I keep an eye out for?"

"Let me handle that. If you get your hands dirty you'll make it worse for yourself." She tried to warn him, not out of his safety or anything, but out of her friends body's safety, "How could I make 'worse', we haven't even dipped into the fun parts."

"Not what I meant. I said I wasn't going to get you in trouble, so the best thing to do is pretend you're not interested in what I'm doing, so…Sit in a corner or something."

"No, I was told to watch you."

"Then this is what they call being between a rock and a hard place huh?" Greed frowned at the comment, but watched as the girl looked from the receptionist to him with a soft smile, "Sorry, just trying to be a smart ass like you."

"Well it didn't really help. I want to live in case you hadn't notice which is why I'm taking you-,"

"Hello miss nice to you see you again!"

"Oh yes, I remember. How are you?"

"Eh…Okay. I-I mean-, good. I'm good." Ellie didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt out of place and feeling like she was lying to her when she said it, but she played it off as nervousness. "Good to hear it. Are you looking for anything particular today? I mean tonight, heh, sorry, once you're here from 6 to midnight you loose track of sunlight."

"I have the same problem."

"Small world huh? What kind of books were you hoping to find?" Ellie felt like she wanted to roll her eyes but she resisted by giving a small light titter, bringing them both to what she was looking for. There were a few things, but she didn't mention anything on Central command's history, or newspaper articles, which lead Greed to believe there was something more to this.

"What're you planning kid?" He only got the chance to ask this once Elise was finished looking for the books she wanted, which apparently had to do with Astral Pulsing and Metaphysics, "Well, I learned that I can enter people's minds and body's through dreaming. I just want a better understanding if it's apart of the clairvoyance.

"That and it's a front for the real juicy stuff, right?"

"You said it, not me." To him, that was her way of saying yes, and he mentally laughed to himself for watching her stop in front of a door. It read, 'Personnel Only', which to Ellie meant, 'Enter At Your Own Risk.'

She hummed softly to herself, picking the table closest to the door and the furthest away from anyone's sights. It seemed to work since there was a small table and desk chairs near the door itself. But before the panther could touch the knob Greed stopped her with a grip of her wrist. She looked back at him baffled before giving a hard stare, "I hope you know what you're doing." He finally said, almost with alertness to make the kitten calm her nerves.

She then smiled softly and patted his hand to give him somewhat of confidence to her touch. Which oddly enough worked when he released her hand so she could open the door. The knob was cold, but her hand warmed it the second she turned it and intruded with the avarice right at her heels. No one seemed to notice the two departing into the back, which was a positive outlook on their behalf.

They cautiously walked into the silent room filled with files, newspapers and all kinds of information that weren't currently occupying the shelves, most being unsolved cases and disappearance. Every kind of information that Ellie could've hoped for, "Hmm…" She scanned closely, looking for anything that seemed to catch her eye that would lead her on the right track. Then Greed began to wonder if he should lend his assistance, but only remained silent.

But that didn't last long either. He was curious to know what exactly she was looking for, "Anything catching your eye hon?"

"Don't call me that please? You sound like a person that actually cares."

"I do to an extent. Technically I could still get in deep shit just for being in the room with you. So why not go all the way?"

"What happen to keeping you out of it?" She asked curiously looking back as he shrugged with his eyes stuck on hers, "What they don't know won't hurt them." There was a small pause until Elise's eyes looked right passed him to notice a strange tidied red box that seemed to stick out of the rest. It was by itself, and it was undated. There was something familiar about it, something that made the panther slowly daze off and walked passed Greed who was confused by the girl's actions, until he saw what she was going for, "The first box you want to go through and it's not even marked?"

"This box…I've seen it before."

"Yeah? Where?" Just as he said that, Elle's mind flipped through her history like a picture book, like reading backwards until she saw the whole picture. It was the same colored box as the one she had saw on the night she was taken to the Laboratory. It was under her father's arm, and soon afterwards, she remembered seeing it when they had awaken her on the operating table, "This…" And just like that, the color in her face fell, and she slowly opened the box to her view, seeing the papers in alphabetical, and neat order, "This is my file."

"Your file?"

"It has…Or it should have most of what they experimented on me. My profile, where I lived…All of it." She stopped almost afraid to take out anything that was put away, then she noticed how neat it was, and curled her fingers as she bit her lip, "My father's been here."

"What? _Your_ old man, himself?"

"Yeah…" She was flicking through the files, how strictly made the whole box was made, "I can tell…I remember getting into his things as a kid. I couldn't help myself my father was always fascinated with world history, and other such things…But no matter how hard I tried to put things back the way they were, he'd always know that it was me that somehow tampered with his belongings. It's one of the reasons I became so skilled in being careful not to 'tamper' with things unless I plan on putting them back _precisely _the way they are."

"Good skill to have I suppose." Elle hadn't looked to the homunculus but merely nodded before she bit her lip hard, "Damn, I have to do this just right or I'll screw up the whole-," Just as everything seemed to be going the right way, the door began to jiggle open. A key on the other side scrapping and dangling to alert them, Ellie's heart froze in her chest and she placed the box exactly where it laid, she made sure of that, but then she suddenly felt Greed pull her by her arm and into the nearest, and only other hiding place besides the vent in the room. The coat closet. He was the first to enter, bringing the kitten to his chest as human possible to make sure he had room to close the wooden doors tight.

The two kept their lips sealed, but their eyes on one another when they heard someone enter, walking around and scavenging through things while they whistled. Again, the familiarity of it, and how it sounded made her heart and stomach turn in disgust, rage, and fear. Her face fell pale, and Greed could see it, but made no advancement as he listened in, "Ah there it is." The person said, confirming to Elise that it was indeed her Father. He must've been there the whole time without her knowing.

She lipped it to Greed who continued to listen in with nothing but a nod to acknowledge her. From the sound of it he was sliding a box of the shelves while grabbing some more things on the side, and began to head out with a lock of the door behind him.

When he was gone, Elise had seemed to be holding her breath, and started to pant when she burst out of the door, holding her arms while Greed stayed on guard, "Ellie, you better calm yourself, otherwise I'll have to take you back underground, you know that right?"

"Shut up." She growled, "I'm not going to give him a chance to escape when he's so close. I want to know where he's taking those files." She had noticed the box missing, just what she had expected from her own flesh in blood, and how could she not have seen that in advance. It seemed to perfect to just have her file-, her life wrapped up in a little package for her to take. Nope.

There would always be strings attached. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to at least see where he was going, where he would place those oh so classified files and store them with even more classified files, and that's all Ellie really needed to start her hunt. The opportunity was just too tempting. She unlocked the door slowly, and carefully peaked an eye ball through, "Elle? What're you planning?" She snickered grinning mischievously at the avarice, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Just think about what you're doing, if we get caught-,"

"We won't. And besides, I just want to get my hands on information. The rest comes later."

"You're not interested in just the red box?"

"Well…That's just a bonus. Where ever he's taking it, I'm sure I'll be able to get the information I need. And if this is just a trap to lure me out, well then I will just have to take that chance." The two laughed at one another before the panther egged him on, "So what do you say? Want to play Sherlock Holmes with me? It'll kill time, and the stores don't open for another couple of hours." The avaricious was really starting to regret having to watch this girl, because as he smirked devilishly back at her, the grin he could hide grew when he saw how much trouble this little kitten could get him into, "Lead the way, doll."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 22:Paper Trail<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22 Paper Trail

_**I apologize for the prolong period of no updates, a lot has been happening, but I'm happy to finally put out chapter 22 of this awesome super Greed Fanfic. Like I always say hope it was worth the wait**_,_** also I used the lyrics from Bioshock Burial at sea, because the song fits the profile dang it, and also my new favorite song lately, Beggin for thread, by BANKS. Don't like it, tough I have a few more lyrics up my sleeve ;3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22: Paper Trail<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her father carried the box all the way into the HQ, and since Elise was still dressed in all Military attire it was too easy to pass the doors again without suspicion. They followed the man with the golden tooth all the way to the second floor, the panther leading the way with sketchy eyes, constantly listening for anyone that may compromise her position. Even Greed was disturbing quiet, only whispering when he had something to say, "When is this guy going to quit? We've been at this for awhile now."<p>

"A few stops along the way, but he'll place that box somewhere. And I need to see where he'll hide it this time. Come on." When the close was clear Ellie keenly trotted up the stairs, her eyes straight ahead and around the corner never losing sight of her so called parent. Yet something bothered her more than anything at this point, "I wonder…"

"What is it?"

"Hmm?" Not paying attention to what she mumbled she could only turn back to Greed who was quick to jump close to her, almost chest to back when he caught her off guard, "Oh, j-just noticing…My mother isn't with him. Makes me wonder if she really is behind us, following us."

"You don't think…"

"Well, I wouldn't put it pass them both. They like playing games, usually that have to do with a hunt of some sort. Whether philosophical or otherwise. And since I'm back, I'm sure they know. I'm just waiting to have my chance to have a little chat with them."

"Wait, you're not planning to-," The avarice sounded worried but Elise just scoffed and shook her head as it was obvious, "Of course not, but still…I will have my day."

"You make that sound final."

"It's been final since I was 18."

"18? How old are you now?" By this time they were hidden in a small corner where two doors laid, one was a weaponry room, the other an office, assuming to be used by the one in charge of the artillery. It seemed like he was out to lunch since a sign was out for the world to see, "Old enough." She spat avoiding the answer to get the homunculus next to her to chuckle, "So does that mean you're over 30?"

"Safe to say. Enough talking, he's they both backed into the closest wall, Ellie's cat like eye peaking around the corner to keep her eyes on the man as he walked into a room that read archives above it. From where they hid the panther quickly gripped onto Greed's wrist roughly and pulled him along side the wall, getting a small grunt out of the avarice before he stifled it and hunched down behind a marvel column that was more than close to the door.

It was suffocating Ellie to no end, holding her breath as she waited for her biological blood related father who damned her to this place to walk back out. From behind the door she could hear him whistling starting to put lyrics to the song he was singing to. It was so eerie, and it caused the panther to stop breathing all together, her ears perked to the musical tune that her father sang, and for a good moment, Ellie held her breath, her heart racing till she could hear it's rhythm booming in her head.

Her eyes were dilated, and her nostrils opened as she inhaled the scent of her father's cologne from where she crouched. And as she heard the music in the room, she began to realize who it was he was singing to.

Her nails scratched into the marvel granite, grinding her teeth so loud that Greed could hear it and leaned in to see the expression on her face, "Elle?"

"That…rat bastard…"

"What? What is it?"

"He's…" Her voice got tight, and strained before she swallowed back hard and attempted to calm her breathing, "He's singing…"

"So?"

"Do you hear it? Listen…" She whispered so low that Greed had to lean in to hear her, but did as she said and ease dropped on the man's lyrics:

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain _

_Just remember till you're home again_

_You belong to me _

_I'd be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain _

_Just remember till you're home again_

_You belong to me _

"It…It's his melody…F-For-, For me…"

"What? You mean, like a lullaby as a kid?" He asked oddly curious, only watching her eyes tear up, and her jaw tighten. It seemed she was having a flashback of some sort, and he would be right when Ellie began to remember her deluded self being strapped down. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, her body pumping an odd adrenaline when they injected her with drugs to keep her sedated. She could remember hearing her own hearting beat, and her breath wheezy and panting for air. She felt suffocated being on that table, even more so when she heard a loud static that nearly split her mind in half. Then that melody began to play, and her Father smirked happily with her mother conversating with the other doctors, laughing and chuckling in the background. They seemed very confident in what they were doing here. What they were doing to Elise when she first arrived.

Then, a part of her seemed to remember her crazed eyes picking up on the sound of her father brushing her hair back from her mouth, confidently telling her that she would become their greatest work yet. Then he began to sing 'You Belong to Me.' his scalpel digging deep into her body to cause the girl to gasp back, and twitch at the feel of her nerves being played with, her insides being formed to make a home for her new philosopher stone. Or worse. She wasn't sure what else they had done to her that day, but it was safe to say that it was enough to send Ellie into her own mind, feeling as if she could never get out, "He was singing that while I was on their exam table." She replied, trying to make it sound simple, but the feeling Greed was getting was more of a chill down his spine at the tone she used. From what she described her father, it was clear her parents were unstable, in a way, it made the avarice feel as if they stepped too close into enemy territory. And Elise couldn't handle it, she looked distraught ready to explode again, until a part of Greed made him lift a hand and put it to her shoulder.

She gasped back and looked back with eyes already violet, yet it quickly dissolved away changing back to green again when she saw the look of worry in his face. It was his couple of rare chances to intervene on the chaos spinning around in her head, but he didn't reach out to her out of empathy, but out of some kind of reflect, and paranoia of getting caught mostly, "Then maybe we should return when you have a straight head on your shoulders. You don't need to be getting us in trouble by screwing it up out of emotional distress."

"I **am** thinking straight I want those files. If not just to know what I'm up against at least. If you want to sit here then be my guest but I'm getting those names one way or another, and this is it." Just then the door opened again, and both of them went silent and hunched down as far as they could to stay out of the man's sights.

It seemed to work for a moment until the man with the golden tooth suddenly felt a disturbance in the force and turned towards the two columns that were on either side of the balcony looking over the side and towards the crowd down below on the first floor. Elise tried hard to hold her breath, and even closed her eyes and instinctively praying to herself that they wouldn't be exposed.

But the close was clear once the man shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the office of the artillery room. Ellie finally respired the held breath and sighed in relief before giving Greed a tired look, "Please, I'm not asking for much. It might seem like a lot but getting these names mean the world to me." He didn't respond, instead he could see that she had become a little distracted off the bat, and her head and ears turned towards the room her father was in, "So, are you going to go for it then?"

"I am, hold on…" When she closed her eyes again she could see through the walls of where he was in the room. Just over the desk using the phone, calling her mother, or the Furher no doubt. When she pulled her mind in the room more she could hear his conversation clearly, "It'll be fine, you worry to much." It went silent before he grinned and turned himself towards the door, "Then would you like me to call the sir about it my dear? Oh? Interesting, I like the way you think. Beautifully put. Yes. Yes I'll be there within the hour. Tell them not to start without me, you know how I love a good 'cold case'."

"Cold case…? God, he couldn't have narrowed it down. Asinine old fart, you always did talk with little description. I hated that…"

"Can we go now? We're completely exposed out here."

"Ugh fine, anything to make you stop rushing me."

"The stores are about to open in 5 minutes so unless you can cut your search in two minutes we're screwed, because we're not even suppose to **BE** in here."

"I got it Einstein thank you for that boring lecture now come on before your voice gives us both away."

"You started this mess we're in amigo, so I need to know what I need to watch out for. And it's apparently you." His voice was so snarky that Elle scoffed and puffed out her cheeks in a fluster, "Oh please stop talking. Seriously, shut up."

"You shut up." The two seemed to be content with that as they fumbled into the room, luckily still unnoticed. The panther was quickly to scan the room, trying hard to sniff the air of the box she wish to look for. Once she started to look around the room at the piles of files and damn near everything from history data, to names of surgeons, military enforcement, and so on. And now she realized where the red box came from, because once she realized all the boxes were assorted by color, she gave a light breath at the quoted boxes she wished for.

She sniffed over and over again, her brows knitted from the tainted scent of her blood line, but began to smirk the closer she got to what she looked for. She stopped at a shelf in front of her and climbed the ladder next to it to find the box she was searching for, pulling it forward and off the weakened board to slide down the side of the ladder and onto the floor in front of Greed, "Happy now?"

"Not yet." She replied slightly content, but with unsubtly when she sat it on a somewhat cleared research table. Elise did what she did before when she carefully opened the box. Everything was still where it was, making her sigh knowing that her father never noticed her first attempt at touching it, "Okay…Okay…" Very slowly she pulled out the first file on her, the mere thought of it being in her hands made the panther shake a bit before carefully opening it to find an old picture of her, and everything from current age to previous events, from experiment, to the warehouse, to pictures of Dublith, and pictures of her form when she had attempted to save Greed the first time and succeeded, "Holy hell…"

"Anything useful?"

"They knew. All this time I thought I was safe…But it was all just planned out to begin with. They knew that Greed took me, so they waited to see what the outcome of my existence would be. From what the last Greed told me, I'm to be the next portal if Father wishes it. That's why I can levitate objects, why they invested so much time and effort into capturing me, why Greed wouldn't…Why he didn't want to live."

"What are you saying?"

"Greed was asked to work for Father before he died and he refused, I wanted to believe it was because he was trying to protect me some how, but…It was more direct than that." She stopped for a moment scoffing lightly at the thought, and her eyes drooping with sadness, "He refused because in working for Father that meant restraining me. He'd have to kill me when the promise day came…"

"Why kill you?"

"What's the difference between a martyr and a villain Greed?"

"Uuhhh…I-Is this a trick question? Because I'm stumped." She smiled a bit and looked to him before looking back at the pictures of her old home, of her being carried away in the arms of the old Greed. It hit such a tender spot that all she could do was swallow, and smile solemnly, "I'll tell you then. The difference-, is that a villian will go back to the way he was when everything first began…A martyr, will have learned a lesson in life that changes his entire perspective and do something he wouldn't normally do. In this case, Greed couldn't live with the fact of not having everything and hurting the only thing that he probably would've had. He couldn't live with hurting me…So he chose dying over listening to Father to do anything to jeopardize my life…Or-, s-something of that nature. Does…Does that mean everything we were…Was for nothing?" She stopped tears already threatening to fall as she smiled dementedly at the new avarice, "Tell me, from your point of view… in a way, did I kill Greed?" He didn't want to answer that. With the way she was staring at him, the new Greed could only keep his emotionless expression, and then shrug, "Beats me, I wasn't there."

"Heh, thanks you're a real help." Now trying to distract herself and softly sniffling back Ellie took in what other little information she could get on her, but it was all things she already knew for the most part, her family tree, her physical traits abilities, her history, medical and dental history. But then she found contact information, which made her cock a brow and pull out the paper from underneath it's metal clip, "What's this?" She mumbled more to herself than anything but the avaricious still became nosy and looked over the fine print himself, "Names."

"Yes, but…what names…Wait…These are names of people I know. Miles Shall, Mark Hans, Lenny Munoz, S-Sven…Sven's on here…?"

"Who's that?" He was slightly hunching over her shoulder, unable to keep to himself.

"I-It's a…l-long story." At the awkward answer Greed could only cock a brow to the girl, but ignored the hesitation in telling him for now while she continued down the list, "And Lila…She's on-, oh. Wait, this is-, this is the list of possible suspects to give up information on me. I wonder…No, no he wouldn't have. Sven wouldn't have given them information after what happen, would he? Did they even contact him or am I just over thinking this? Shit, this might've been more complicated than I thought. But now I'm left wondering he might've had something to do with Greed's death. Damn it…I need to know where that ass is hiding."

"Uh…I'm standing right here you know, you can talk to me if something's on your mind instead of just talking to yourself."

"Sorry. It's just…I'll tell you later. I can barely think straight with all this crap hitting me. Give me some time."

"Mm, we may not have _time_ doll we've wasted enough of it being confide to one room let alone the only archive on the top floor, so before we get caught I suggest we make this quick."

"In a moment. Let me just…ah ha! Bingo, there you are you little prick."

"Wow, harsh words coming from such pretty lips."

"Oh bite me." The invitation was tempting causing the avarice to smirk a bit before he looked to the other side of the room to avoid eye contact from Elise who was glaring at him for a moment, just before sticking her nose back into the paper with the names she could memorize. Repeating them in her head until they were all imprinted. And there was plenty of revenge to go around once Ellie had her targets names, "I've got them." She hastily began to place the pieces of paper back where they belonged, all of them still seeming untouched and perfect as the panther could make them. Once done the panther placed the box exactly where she found it, and gladly looked to Greed with a smile, "Alright, that's all I need for now."

"For now?"

"Oh yeah, you don't think I'm done with these archives do you? This is vast wide assortment of information that in the wrong hands would destroy this entire operation, and the Military to its knees."

"Which you do realize that if you did that would end up killing you?" He replied simply, but with almost a warning stilling in his tone to make the girl's ears flick, "You say it like I would care about that. I'm far from done with my research, and this hunt hasn't even started yet…Which reminds me."

"Oh god what now?" She was already scanning names on the shelving from higher rank listing officers history records that were shelved as 'confidential', from lieutenants, to Majors and Colonels. Everyone. But for some odd reason, nothing on Furher King Bradley. Odd to say the least, but Ellie knew two things. He was a homunculus so it was safe to say there were no records of him being one, and the second? She could've cared less where that monster came from. In the end, all she needed was the information on her parents, and their colleagues. Once she had found files under the last name Knightly she was quick to tuck the files into the side of her pants, causing Greed to drop his jaw at the sight, laughing in an almost mocking tone, "Are you serious? And you don't think they'll notice?"

"They've been pushed into the back filled with moths and dust balls, who's going to know? Look if you're really worried about it I'll burn them after I'm done."

"Heh, yeah okay, great plan. Didn't I say NOT to take anything? To be inconspicuous?"

"I need information and we can't stay here any longer without getting caught now are you coming are not?"

"Dear god you're going to get me killed!" He whispered in a frantic state of mind but Ellie merely ignored him, and was already poking her head outside the door to be sure the close was clear. Once it looked good enough to walk out unnoticed, the kitten nudged her herself out the entrance quietly with Greed not too far behind, both of them surprisingly unseen as they made for a swift departure.

They were quiet up until they had made it to the nearest exit and began to make their long trip down town. Greed seemed distracted at the moment anyways, stuck on the girls words from before, everything from names to questions were shown on her face in every crunch of her brows and the frown on her lips. He thought she'd be happy with the information she found but instead, she seemed distracted more than ever, "Oh come on beautiful it's not all that bad, you got the names of your targets now, that's a plus, you found out that they had more on you than you knew. And knowledge is power."

"Coming from the avaricious himself huh?" She wasn't even trying to be happy, she was as miserable as when they first met, and if he didn't know any better Ellie was starting to take out her frustrations on him, and Greed wasn't going to allow that. She should've been thanking him for helping her, because of her little escapade they both could've died! And she was treating him with little respect at the moment, "You say that with such mockery."

"Because you're not Greed." She replied.

"Ugh, are you still going on about that? I AM the real Greed." They were in the middle of the street when he stopped her, his hand gripping her wrist to turn her towards him when she scoffed and refused to acknowledge him. He was tired of it now, "What do I have to do to prove it to you, huh? What will it take for you to knock it off about your precious last Greed! Ever since I've been reborn you've done nothing but been on this tantrum for revenge, anger is the only thing that is driving you at this point because you can't come to the conclusion that the previous avarice wanted to die because he was an idiot! But you need to get over it! He's dead, alright? And he isn't coming back!" The comment left Ellie feeling a tinge pain in her chest, an overwhelming sadness and anger all at once that left the panther growling, and thrashing to get out of the man's grasp, but instead when he attempted to hold her steady, Ellie ended tripping right into him instead, his body standing still to hold her up steady, but instead she pushed away, this time having the avarice pull her back close to see the look in his eyes. She hated those eyes. It was a constant reminder of the old one. How could she forget him?

After everything he made her feel. After everything he made her do, and the things he told her, the endless nights of sweet nothings, and more. It was all like a dream now, and that scared Ellie more than anything, that this world was just a nightmare, and the dream was over. And no matter how hard she tried to, she just couldn't wake up, "I…" She started to speak but she trailed off with a lump in her throat, her eyes filling with confusion and uncertainty, "I can't…I can't just forget. You don't understand what it's like to lose everything. To lose someone like that. To lose everyone, and I mean _everyone_ you've come to know. I'm not forgetting who he made me into, or how he's kept me awake almost every hour from wondering if he died because of me or because he just couldn't handle-, I don't know, LIFE! What about me! I'm still here, alive, while he's dead and gone! And all he had to do was say yes and he would've still been here! And you know what I hate about this? _**I'm **_still here! And you know what else? I hate him for it!" She suddenly gasped back, getting the Greed before her to blink back surprised at her out burst, his grasp lightening to get Ellie to pull away, and begin to come to terms with her frustrations with him.

Because as much as she cared so much for the avaricious, God knew how much she wanted to scream at him for leaving, for ever thinking that death could've been an option, "I hate him…I hate him for leaving me…He protected me, the last Greed…and my friends fought for me when no one else would. He rescued me in ways you can't imagine, and as much as I hold him in such a high regard, I hate him more for leaving me behind. He gets to end it after we've just lost our friends…Or home?…Why-, why can't I? Don't I get to choose whether I live or die. Be-, before he died, his last words to me were 'live'. For what though? If everything around me dies…Then what is the purpose of living?"

"Don't think like that. You know his way of going out isn't the answer." He didn't know why he cared about this girl, or why all of this had to concern him. Hell in all honesty it all sounded like a bunch of teenage, high school drama in his eyes, but instead of saying so, the avarice only wiped away a few of the unwanted tears rolling down Elise's eyes using his sleeves' cuffs. He wasn't going to admit it, but watching the woman cry was un-easing him, and the only thing he knew how to do was woo one more than give them sympathy. Easy to say this was the best he could do without trying to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't mind it, but the gesture left her puzzled and hesitant to lean into his touch as he wiped her cheeks.

Elle knew he was trying in his own way, considering he was a homunculus and all, but still it made her flinch back every time he wiped away a tear, "And besides, he was a fool to leave such a beautiful woman like you." At that Ellie smiled but rolled her eyes at him, trying to change the subject a bit before suddenly the two were startled by a car about to run them over.

Greed quickly got his arms around the girl's rib cage and brought her towards him, backing out of the street all at once until the car passed without even looking back, "Yeah we'll screw you buddy! Morons. You alright?" Ellie didn't seem to realize how they had ended up, but when she did, she felt frozen, stuck to the man that was holding her when she slowly looked up to make eye contact, her cheeks already pink and burning from the sense of someone holding her again. It hadn't been long, she had hugged a few people along the way after Dublith, like Ed, and Al, but this sensation, this aura around the homunculus was almost throwing the kitten off.

She closed her eyes, drowning in this awful gut wrenching drop in her stomach, and the throbbing pain in her heart. Ellie didn't know why, or how, but she could feel his soul. A part of him that didn't just feel like the old Greed. It was as if he was, his body eradicating the aura to make her give a shaky sigh, "I don't know…I don't know if I'm alright. But, I'll try to keep my head above water." In hesitation Elise placed her arms around him, stopping when she felt him tense up to her touch, causing her to abruptly back away looking back at the homunculus as if she had crossed a line, blushing on her own accord at her own actions as she panted from the thought.

Was she just about to affectionately hug him? Hell, she barely knew the guy let alone wanted to embrace him like he would've cared. She assumed in his own way he cared, only because he did say he wanted her around, but she didn't want to get close to anyone. Not with the people suppose to keep her confide to this place.

After she had pulled away Greed seemed to notice the distress in her face, "Heh, hey don't freak out now. I said I don't fight women but I don't mind a little cuddling."

"Screw you." She breathed crossing her arms around herself before she suddenly froze at the contact above her head. Greed had placed her hand upon the crown of her cranium, and patted her softly. Not know how to react, she stayed still, feeling his fingers start to move and itch the side of her ear to make her purr and tilt her head to the side all at the same time. And out of animal instinct she gave in when he found the perfect spot to itch, making her tail start to uncurl from her waist to get the avarice to chuckle when he noticed, "Heh, like a real kitten, ears and everything…" He seemed more distracted by her purring and her actual contact to nuzzle into his touch, it made his eyes soften, and his head begin to throb a bit before he pulled away smirking it off, "You're definitely something kid." Elise couldn't help it this time she began to frantically yell at him out of being so embarrassed, "Don't do that damn it! It's my soft spot and I can't help it!"

"Ha ha! I can see that." With a loud laugh the homunculus in return placed a hand at the girl's back and began to assist her forward in walking, "Come on, the stores are definitely open by now, then let's see about some grub, I'm starvin'."

At first she was silent unable to come up with words before she smiled softly, "You and me both." She timidly admitted. And for some reason, that's all Greed needed to see to smirk back, somewhat content with their conditioned…Whatever this was.

Now, at the moment their minds were set on the stores and nothing else, even Elise didn't want to have to go back to that oh so wonderful store she loved so much and explain have to explain to the woman that she needed more clothes, but a part of her felt like she was lying about that. She totally wanted to go regardless.

When they got there Greed again opened the door for Elise and made their way in to find the blonde woman at the cash register scribbling something down before she welcomed the two warmly, "Well hello there. I didn't expect to see you guys back so soon. And what a surprise to see that apparently my two acquainted customers know each other." She giggled getting the two to smile in response, Ellie more than Greed, "Yeah well, neither did I pretty lady, but this one here needs a new attire." He replied nudging his head towards Ellie who merely looked up at him then smiled to the receptionist with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Again?"

"Yes well, I-I didn't exactly bring a bag with me when I came to Central and since my stay has been extended I need more that one fabulous dress from a very special sewer I know." Flattering the woman Ellie could only remember as Victoria.

"Hee, I understand, please come with me. I actually just got a new dress with a soiree style to it. It's a Free People French Court sleeveless scoop neck lace slip dress with an overall lace and handkerchief hem. It is just to die for! Here." She pulled it off the hanger like it was a delicate piece of art, and when the dress caught the panther's eyes, she absolutely fond over it with a loud gasp and a rush to touch the lacy texture, "Ooh it's so beautiful. I'm not even going to question where you got this, I want it. How much?" In the background Greed was snickering at the girl until she gave him a glare back to quiet him down, and getting the cashier to giggle at their comedic interaction, "Affordable but a little pricy."

"Sounds reasonable I'll take it." She grinned not even taking a second thought. That dress was too good to pass up, especially with the actual price the woman asked for it. She even threw in a discount for good measures. Again.

But it didn't just stop with the dress, once Elise had put on the ensemble, and Greed had fallen asleep in one of the dressing room chair, the panther giggled silently before softly poking his forehead to wake him up, "Hey, sleepy head." When he was officially coherent the avarice caught the girls hand in his, and opened an eye to suddenly open both, double blinking at the sight of the woman in the elegant bouneviour (sp) dress in front of him.

All he could say was, "Wow. That you Elle?"

"Yep. Is it too much? I know, stupid to want to wear a dress back down into the underground tunnels but-,"

"Nah you look stunning. Especially for where we're going after this. But look at you? I must say Kitty you got excellent taste."

At first the woman didn't know what to think, her cheeks began to glow a shade of pink, and her mind fell blank when she heard the nickname. Again, a flash of the old Greed's face flashed in her mind. But she ignored it, "Oh well-, I-I appreciate the comment kind sir." Playfully she curtsey to him, a gleaming smile covering her face. From the sun reflecting the window close by it gave Elise an illuminating figure, giving her a glow to her soft skin, "Don't tell me that's the only thing you're getting though, I'm not coming back here again." She couldn't help the smile that grew and Ellie even bowed her head nodding, "Of course, I made sure to already have a few outfits set aside. I'm quite pleased with them."

"Good. Does that mean…"

"Hee, yes we can eat now." She giggled heading for the dressing room to get the others she had been picking out on the side

"Good, because I was about to leave you here." Greed chuckled back getting the kitten to look back with a playful glare slowly walking into the back before she was out of sight, the avarice now left smiling on his own, until he saw the girl come out with four bags filled with all assortment of clothes.

Once Victoria had rang them up, but while she was doing so, Elise had noticed a few hats that had caught her attention as well. She slowly approached them, Greed following her every move with her eyes, before she began taking some of the hats off their hooks, "More things to your liking?" The green eyed woman just tittered softly and revealed the style of hats to Greed to get him to nod approvingly, "Nice." She nodded back giggling and was nearly skipping to the cashier to put them in a new pile.

Now, they were done, and Greed was carrying three out of the five bags they had to carry out of the store, "Thank you again Victoria!"

"Don't be a stranger you and your friend are welcomed here any time!"

"Thank you, really thank you!" Elise closed the door behind her, and the avarice at her side, silent and almost in his own world before he suddenly looked down at the cat woman who was already fiddling through one of the bags as they continued their stroll. Greed cocked a brow chuckling, "Can't wait huh?"

"I need a hat that fit's the outfit. Not like this bonnet on my head isn't already stylish, but…" She trailed off and pulled off one of the tags from an elegant hat that had a lace around it and was decorated with a few small white and black flowers a small knitted like fabric that came down just to her brows. Then she tilted it slightly to give herself more pizzazz, or so Ellie thought when she saw the way the man was eyeing her, still trying to smirk, but his eyes and souls…Even his mind spoke differently. _Damn, sexy from head to toe, I swear. She keeps this up-," _

"If I keep this up then what?" Ellie couldn't help but eye him with arms crossed, suspicion and a glare being shot right at the avarice as his eyes widened, again forgetting the little factor that Ellie was telepathic, "Heh, absolutely nothing doll-face." Again, another nick name that seemed to make her entire body go cold, her veins freezing until her face fell pale. Greed picked up on this and tilted his head curiously, "What?"

"N-Nothing. What do you mean?" She asked out of breath, "You just seemed…Whiter." He played it off as a joke, but for some reason the answer made her mute. Her eyes seemed to look everywhere else but him, yet she really did try to keep eye contact with him, "Uh-huh?"

"From…Something. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be!" She tried to blow it off giving a hyper like laughter as she began to skip away with bags in the air and waving them around with glee, "I got new clothes, I got new clothes! Now all I need is a chocolate bar and my day will be complete!" Now the avarice was suspicious of her. From what he gathered so far of the woman it wasn't like her to be so giddy out of nowhere, but a gut feeling was telling him to play along while they strolled the side walk for an open restaurant.

Nothing seemed to call to them until they ran into a decent looking Bistro. The in and outside was trimmed with white, and gold, while the sign was read in big green bold neon lettering. There were places to sit inside and even a patio filled with chairs and a few people enjoying their afternoon lunch, and for Ellie and Greed, fresh air was more than welcomed when they were seated out on the patio that seemed to be hugged by jasmine bushes embracing around a metal fence. The scent was nice, but even better for Greed when he took in the wonderful aroma of delicious soups and the smell of hot roast beef and pastrami, "Is there anything I can get you both while you wait for your orders?"

"I'll have some orange juice with a side of whiskey if you got it miss." Of course, Greed was the one to reply charismatically with his arms crossed on the table, smirking down the waitress who merely blushed at his flattery, "Mimosa please." Was Elise's simple answer before she smiled to the girl to attempt to ignore Greed's need to gawk at women. It was even more embarrassing for her because girl's seemed uncomfortable by it, probably because Ellie was there with him, but she attempt to give off the impression she barely knew him. In all honesty she didn't know him, but she couldn't deny that this reborn homunculus's soul was…just as she had felt before. Familiar. His eyes slit, the oval shape shaded in with that marvelous violet like eyes. They really did capture the eyes of many. Even Ellie who seemed to distract herself in the small jasmine petals close to them, until Greed was less distracted by the waitress's ass as she walked away, and he noticed the panther's odd persona.

He could see the sight of him checking out other women bugged her, but he could only laugh, and tease her about it, "Awe, are you a little jealous Elle? You know she doesn't have anything on you, right?" The girl scoffed tittering a little at the end, "In your dreams." She laughed, "Ha ha, mm well from what I can tell you're every man's wet dream, looks, taste, smarts, you got it all. My kind of girl." He grinned even more chuckling darkly with such a low and almost sexual tone that made Elise's skin crawl.

But she took it as if in disgust, "Oh please, there is no way I'd fall for a man like you."

"History, would disprove you otherwise." She kept her mouth shut, but she only scoffed again and shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

"Then what's with the face?" He asked seeing that distant stare still glimmering in those deep emerald greens he found to be magnetizing, they were beautiful once the sun light would hit them just right. And even more beautiful when she'd shift them to him, staring back at him with such confusion in her face, he could read her like a book which made him smirk again, this time softly, "Come on, it'll be between you and me. Promise."

"It's not that…" She trailed off, starting to tap her feet on the ground as she tap the table with a finger and biting her lower lip with a sad expression, "It's actually more complicated than I thought." Ellie gave a quick gaze to the avarice who merely watched her, his eyes intently stuck on her as he tried to make sense of her non sense, "What is?" She sighed at his question softly and tilted her head a bit before putting her elbows to the table and began to rub her face tiredly, giving and even deeper sigh to keep her mind from spinning.

Greed in return lowered his head to the table, and looked up from where her hands were, trying to get a peak of her eyes. When she felt his presence eyeing her down she peaked out from her fingers and lazily put her hands to the table, "Alright…I'll tell you. This guy, Sven, the name I found earlier. He was a friend of mine from Dublith. He was just like most of the guys we found, mostly convicts, or people down on their luck. But uh-, he kind of sort of had a thing for me."

"That's what's bugging you?" He asked confused.

"No. He may have liked me but…" She stopped almost afraid to say it, blushing and embarrassed as she rolled her eyes, "There was…Someone else."

"Ha, got yourself in a love triangle there?"

"Not-, really…The person he was jealous of was a person he felt he couldn't compare to. Because I was so close to him. As he put it, 'it was like we had our own secret club up in the hills…'" When she said that, Greed felt a thump in his chest, but blew it off as anxiety from sitting too long, even a small sound of white noise seemed to burn into his skull as she told him this. But then he made the connection, "Wait, are you saying…" He sat up and gave her an intriguing look, almost surprised before he began to laugh, "The last Greed was his competitor? Did Greed know?"

"Don't get cocky, there was no competition; although there was an all out fight in the end."

"What? No way! You got to tell me."

"What? Why?"

"Greed the Avaricious wanting a single woman? And fought for you? You? Like you were on precious gem that no one else could have? Damn, you must've had the last avarice wrapped around your finger, bad."

"Are you mocking me because that fight lead to me breaking it up and punching Greed in the face!" He laughed even harder until Elise banged on the table and stood up from her seat, about to walk away by picking her bags, but the avarice before leaned over chuckling to grab her hand, "Hey I'm sorry, it's just-, nothing I've ever heard before. Come on though a homunculus showing affection? Do you see where we come from? Love is not exactly-,"

"It wasn't-," She stopped herself and shook her head even harder loading three bags into her hands before Greed rose from his seat this time and came to her side, close enough so he didn't have to have everyone in their radius hear their conversation, "Wait." He held her in place, struggling for a moment with her before she turned her full attention to him with a deep disturbing, upsetting feature that caught the homunculus off guard, "Whatever me and Greed had? It was personal. Very…Personal. I didn't want it when it happened, and from what I could tell he was just as confused…" Then she stopped and hesitated her last words, "But we were happy. I stopped him from killing my friend over me, so he didn't have to regret it. Not like he would've mind, but it would've hurt me."

"And he didn't want that." He replied getting Ellie to nearly tear up, but she resisted with all she could and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I just thought it was funny because it's not like us to do things like that. It's sounds insane."

"You don't think I know that? I knew what he was, and knew what he liked, and the things he wanted. Money? Power? Women? Status? Glory?"

"The world." His last reply made her smile and titter breathlessly, her eyes caught onto his until she found herself holding her breath. At first, both of them were smiling at each other, more out of humor for the quote they knew so well, but something stopped Ellie from looking away. Again, those eyes, they always caught her by surprise, and it made her heart ache when she began to notice a part of him…Glowing. She was confused by it at first, but when she began to notice it was her being able to see through his soul, she began to see the face of his ultimate shield, as if she was seeing an outer layer of Greed's true form, "Greed I-,"

"Is everything alright guys? Don't tell me you're already leaving, we've already made you your drinks and even made a complimentary appetizer. We're letting the customers try to see if it's good enough for the menu. It's the chef's latest dish, you should try it, I recommend it will blow your taste buds away." The two looked to the waitress who was already setting down the glasses off her tray and placing the appetizer in the middle of the table with a giddy smile, then they looked to each other under an awkward situation, "Uh-, no we're staying, just heard some bad news that all, but we're definitely staying. Right?" Elise didn't even have time to answer before Greed was already giving her a pleading look to stay, making her breath heavily through her nose before nodding, "Yes, we're staying."

"Oh well then, enjoy your stay. Have you picked anything to eat? If not I can always come back."

"Oh no please, I'm ready. Greed?"

"Sure. Anything with meat in it."

"No Greed look at the menu." She suggested tapping the menu, "Oh, right." He already knew that, but he wasn't really much of a picky person, anything was good for him. But as he looked stuck his nose into the folded plastic he finally found what he desired, "I'll have the French dip."

"Could I get a glass of milk with the fish?"

"Oh yes of course."

"Perfect. I'll have that please." Greed could only shake his head chuckling under his breath at the sound of her order, Ellie smiled as well, almost smirking before the waitress took their menus back, "No problem, and I'll be back before you know it. Enjoy."

"Thank you." By this time, Elise had already put her bags down, and sat back in her seat with her legs crossed and hands in her lap, her eyes and smile going from the girl to Greed again, both of them feeling slightly disconnected already from the awkward moment from before, the silence taking over them for a moment before the avarice pouted his lip, and suddenly asked, "So uh-, were you going to say something. You know, before…" He trailed off hoping she'd understand what he was mentioning. She did, and she seemed a little embarrassed by her absentmindedness before she blushed a bit, "Oh right. Uh…It was no big deal. Really."

"Ah come on doll-face, tell me what's on your mind. You know I'm a good listener."

"Yeah, but…It's just-, I don't know. I wish…Sometimes you wouldn't call me that for one."

"What? Oh, you mean doll-face." She didn't make an expression, but her eyes did leave his, which made him lean over the table and ask carefully, "Was that what he called you?"

"Greed…It's not what you think."

"But it is. You two had a thing going…And now it seems this-, Sven may have been more than what you thought. Like, the one who told them everything."

"Heh, besides pointing out the obvious of what you already saw and read with me, yes. That's my problem. After that fight…And I punched Greed. It bought me enough time to tell Sven to get out of there."

"Out of your bar."

"Greed's bar. It was our home, but Sven…" She trailed off thinking of everything that happened, from Sven telling Ellie he liked her, to him pushing his assumptions of Greed and her being infatuated with one another.

But this new avarice had no idea what was going on in her head, what she was thinking, which slightly irritated him as he frowned when she became distant again. He tapped the table to catch her eyes on him again, "Why don't you start from the top. Sven liked you, but where did it go wrong? When Greed found out?"

"Eh, n-not-, really. Greed already knew about the guy liking me, but it seemed to bug him to an extent. We were on odd terms I suppose through times in between training and enjoying the Devil's Nest people were starting to believe we were sleeping with one another when really, we weren't. But we both couldnt deny the fact that something was happening between us. Not for long anyway. Greed would always watch me when Sven got too close. When he'd ease drop on me. Actually now that I think about he's cock blocked every male that's attempt to stroll my way." She paused for a moment smiling softly at her last comment, seeing Greed rub his face as he listened actually intrigued in her story, "Hmm, I see. And that's why that woman, Lila…"

"Thought I was also sleeping with him, because he made a boo boo. I didn't even know until we actually stated liking each other. Openly I mean, but, when she heard more rumors about us than she'd liked, the birch attempted to kill me while I was in bed. It was quite a night to say the least."

"Heh, it seems like the last Greed was hooked."

"As was I. And it's something don't I admit often to people working for my enemy." She counter acted getting the avarice's face to tilt, "Really? Now I'm more interested."

"Ugh, okay look." She put up her hands in offensive, "Let me carefully explain something. We didn't want this. We didn't like that people were noticing the change either. We're not even sure when it entirely happened. It just…Did." There was silence. And from under the table, Ellie was playing with her nails nervously, "And…then it escalated still."

"How so?" She blushed even harder, trying to look away before finally coming to terms with it and Greed's lip spread into a Cheshire cat grin when he caught on, "You little vixen."

"Wh-What?" She blushed even more when she could read right through his mere expression, and the dark chuckle that followed after, "You guys did do it didn't you?"

"Ugh, oh come on Greed grow up! Yes, the last Greed and I had conventional sex, and it was only after we understood where we stood."

"Ha ha ha! Really? And you don't think he just wanted the sex part. That he wasn't trying to woo you to get what he wanted out of you." She glared at him, but resisted to yell but by shifting in her seat, and crossing her arms against her chest, "As you said before, you weren't there. But I know what the real Greed thought, what he felt. I didn't have to read his mind to do it either. He showed it to me through his actions. A true man does."

"Sure beautiful. I'm not going to lie though, a part of me think as if he actually May have had a thing for you. At least that's what I've gathered. He definitely was lucky to have found a rare jewel such as yourself."

"Far from lucky my friend. But I appreciate the compliment."

"Heh, yeah sure." It was soon after their food was served, they both dug in with little to say, until Ellie found herself looking back from her own mouthfuls to Greed who was happily digging in as if it was his last meal. It was quite mind boggling to see how his own eating habits were just like the previous one. She assumed it was from the fact that their soul is the same, but the mind was blank as she had noticed once before, and saw where the similarities came had from her mimosa she ordered soon after her milk had been cleared.

She missed the taste, but as she sipped from the rim of the glass, she had a sudden flash back of the gang sitting around the bar while Elise was cooking dinner for them all. During around the time she had began singing publicly, but this was just another weekend with the gang, a break from the crowds in their own bar. It was also one of the days she was practicing music notes with one of the girls, her eyes suddenly feeling a pair of iris's on her when she finally came to find Greed eyes upon hers, their exchanges of smiles and endearing gazes.

He smirked widely at her, then drank his brandy back with a lick of his lips, then he looked to her again this time with a gleam in his stare that made her cock a brow to him _What is it Greed? _She heard herself say to him before he chuckled, the tone of knowing all too well in her voice that it made him smirk even wider, _Just thinking_

_Of what? Besides my ass_

_Heh, nah, nothing like that…I just… _He stopped licking his lips before he asked in his own special way _I'd like to hear you sing. If given the chance_

_But it's not even a stage night _She heard herself giggle before his face changed, something in his face told her something was on his mind, something he did want to say, but instead wiped his thoughts away with another laugh, _This one I'm asking on the house if you don't mind. You could think of it as a rehearsal? What you think? _Ellie remembered her expression. She was confused as to why he wanted to hear her so suddenly but did it really matter? His admiration to her singing seemed to make her feel bashful. She even turned slightly pink in the cheeks when she smiled timidly, _May I ask if there's any reason other reason behind your request?_

_Heh, is it wrong to want to hear you sing to me? _

_Mm, I guess not. But this isn't a private show. _She could read the next feature on her face to make her eye brow cock, and in return got her Greed to laugh amused, _I promise nothing like that doll-face. _With that reassured she smiled brightly, not even noticing Dorchetto, Martel, and Roa silently shifting their eyes between the two, their cups to their lips as they waited for her answer, _Then sure_

Once Elise's thoughts had plummeted back to earth a part of her felt…A need. This time it wasn't for chocolate, but a more promise entail that would surely lift her spirits. If not just a little, "I want to sing." She said out loud finally causing the avarice in front of her to stop in mid bite looking to the girl with a stunned look before slowly putting down his spoon with a shift of his eyes, "Like-, right now?"

"I know-, it sounds weird, but I…haven't done it in awhile…And like chocolate I need to sing." She put it as simple as possible which was enough to get Greed to nod his head slowly and shrug, "Alright, I'd liked that. I'm quite curious to hear your voice. Anyway you'd let me finish up first before we head out?"

"Sure." She nodded smiling a bit, somewhat appreciative and flattered of his open mindedness.

It didn't take him long to finish up, and once they minimized the baggage issue they paid the check and headed for a bar they hadn't been in yet, one that was closer to the Head Quarters so they could head back straight afterwards. They had spent most of the day just wasting it away anyways, but now Ellie wanted to make sure no matter how horrible it may have been there, this evening, she was going to go back there in higher spirits. Like Greed had mentioned before, she had the information she wanted, and had so much to plan.

This pre-evening, she was going to sing her heart out, as a dear man had once told her before. A dear pup of a companion she wished to honor by doing as he had wanted of her. When they got to this new place, Ellie made sure to talk to the owner about her ambitious for tonight.

She explained to the owner of her work in Dublith, but never mentioned where, yet the man had little resistance towards the girl's charm, and humbly agreed to her offer, and even gave her permission to use the back if she needed to set up for anything (not like she needed to), but only with a security guard watching her, again if she had to use the back. Yet she refused, and awaited her name to be called, the owner eyeing her carefully as he warned her that he was giving her a chance not to screw this up, and she agreed firmly, all which after that time Greed and Elise had taken seats in the front row of many other tables that had the best view of the small round stage. It was small, but Ellie had no problem working with it when she spied the piano on the far side of the stage off the small steps that were decorated with tiny blue and white lights. In the mean time, they also decided to enjoy a few drinks while they waited.

They didn't hold back either, for Elise she wanted to have a good time tonight, and if that meant splurging on a few drinks, then be damned she was going to. Especially when she was this close to getting what she wanted.

Once Elle and Greed had gotten enough drinks in them, it didn't take long for the two to have a full on conversation, and laughing while doing so.

At first, it felt weird, like she hadn't done it in so long she had to catch her breath.

Although without showing it, Greed was beginning to feel an odd chill up his spine when she attempted to catch her breath. She had mentioned something about Dorchetto's keen scent of smell, although never actually speaking his name, as if avoiding it altogether, but none the less couldn't help the memory that kept her smiling gleefully. She almost forgot how it started, but they were laughing none the less when she told him how they attempted to capture the Elric brothers, and how t. Ah, that's what it was, the Elrics. Greed wanted to know how Elise had known them, how they had met, then she mentioned her friends and their efforts into capturing Alphonse, "That boy kicks him in the face, and runs off right? But we're not done, we're right on Al's trail before we're even lucky enough to catch up to the guy, and just as he's trying to make another break for it, I grab the boy with the swoop of my telekinesis. He was so sore."

"Al or your friend. Because it's sounds like both." Ellie giggled to his comment, knowing what he meant until the woman was smiling brightly at the homunculus. It was more than nice to say the least. The more she smiled, the more the avarice felt a hint of attraction, though he began to believe the alcohol was having a bit of an effect on him.

Elise must've not been trying to read his mind, because she merely found contentment in their friendly eye to eye silence. As if, for a moment she liked having him around, "I really do miss him. Again, both."

"Missing the company of the Elric brothers?"

"Yes, more so than usual. It gets lonely not having them around-, not that your presence isn't enough or anything, I just-, I don't know, being able to annoy Ed, and watching Al react to it was kind of fun. I miss it I guess because he kind of reminds me of the friend I spoke of. Random, easy to poke at. Well, actually Ed is a little more emotional than my good friend, but none the less I miss the little blonde." The avarice made a noise which sounded kind of like a snicker, making her giggle back before she hiccupped, "Oops, hee excuse me."

"You're excused. Heh, you're such a light weight." Against she giggled, even longer, and louder to have the greedy homunculus catch it. Damn it, her giggle was killing him. It was just causing his spine to tingle, and the shades of pink across her cheeks indicated she was definitely feeling her buzz. And she looked so freaking adorable, especially when she covered her lips with just the tip of her fingers, but then she re-posture herself to sit upright, "Well pardon me for being able to enjoy my liquor kind sir."

"That's your 5th mimosa."

"And they are delicious." She replied simply with a smile, and a lean forward before taking a nibble of the few chips they had been given to soak up some of whatever hang over was to come after this night of partying, or so Ellie would like to think it was. Until Greed suddenly put his hand forward and his other under his chin, a contemplative expression taking his brows even as he smirked a bit, "Can I ask you something? Something a little more, unusual than what we're discussing."

"Shoot." Of course, she would never refuse open mindedness, but as she began to actually notice the look on his face, her own expression changing by the distinction in his gaze. Then he slightly sat back, with the wheels in his head turning, "What do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about you? Odd question for a guy like yourself. Can you give me more of a clue as to what exactly you want to hear?"

"Eh, it's no big deal, it's just-,I don't want to be troubling ya. As much as I'm suppose to be watching you…I don't know, can't say I haven't been disliking your company, in fact, I've actually been having a blast, for whatever little we've done so to enjoy it. A little more than I'd like to admit, but…You know."

"Hee, I get it. Well, same goes for me. Your presence, unlike some other sins I could name is bearable."

"Glad to hear it beautiful." The two couldn't stop smiling at each other, Elise felt weird, almost out of place when she began to stare deep into what felt like her own soul, if began to become even more uncomfortable when she couldn't read what he was thinking. Literally.

Making her want to ask another question, but suddenly the sound of a microphone being tapped on caught the sensitive ears of the panther, getting her to snap her head to the main entertainer that began playing the piano on the side as he smiled to the small crowd they had accumulated over the couple of (two) hours Greed and Elle had been there, "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to welcome you all to this evenings events, we have a new guest today here at our very own Tress's shrimp and cocktail bar, here in Central. If you could all give a big welcome, and a round of applause to our very own special guest, Elise! No last name-, oooh how mysterious. I like that, come on up miss, don't be shy!" Ellie was already blushing a bit, grinning like an idiot when she raised her brows up and down at the avaricious and patting his shoulders before jogging her way up on stage.

Greed couldn't help but feel a little anxious. He was finally going to get to hear her sing, and as she grabbed the microphone with such dedication and a smile of courage, the avaricious felt himself smile wide, watching as Ellie began to move swiftly with the music, people already beginning to bob their heads and smile happily to the girl's classy, ear catching tune.

_So I got edges that scratch_

_And sometimes I don't got a filter _

_But I'm so tired of eatin all of my misspoken words_

_I know my disposition gets confusing_

_ My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state_

_That's why you want to come out and play with me, yeah._

_(Why? Why? Why?)_

_Stooped down and out you got me Beggin for thread_

_To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head_

_Stupidly think you had it under control_

_Strapped down to something that you don't understand _

_Don't know what you were getting yourself into_

_You should have known secretly I think you knew_

Men and women were captivated alike, Greed being even more so when it felt like the woman was hypnotizing him with her voice alone. Not in a sense of a succubus could but he could only describe the sensation as sorrow. It was an odd feeling, as if he felt so far away from her, and yet she was so close, just a couple of feet away from him , but looking to the crowd with such a smile, as if her soul had been lifted, as if the woman that had killed someone just the other night, has disappeared.

It was calming. It actually made him smile without even knowing it.

Before long the song hit it's climatic end, and Ellie had danced, twirled, and even sat upon the piano, making eye contact with the pianist to become a part of the entertainment. She was lost in the show, in the old days without even knowing it. When the song had ended, the crowd went wild, whistling, complimenting and howling for an encore to get Ellie to smile brightly. The rush was amazing, and the feeling of normality in her life felt as if it had returned somewhat.

And although this world was somewhat of a nightmare at this moment in time in her life, Ellie welcomed the sound, having it hit home so hard that she hadn't realized the slight teary droplets forming in the corner of her heart warming eyes. But from where Greed sat, he could see everything from his angel, even the shimmering in those cute little orbs of hers…And in that moment, his heart actually pained at her hidden heartache. He assumed this night probably did more harm than good, but seeing how happy she was, it made him suddenly dizzy, and a sporadic white noise rang throughout the back of his skull, until it felt like the short sensation of an electric vault shocked his eyes balls. Unfortunately it was so quick that Greed had little time to react, and was now left holding his breath for a second before panting slightly, almost exhausted when he broke out into a cold sweat.

He assumed it was those headache Father warned him about, and cursed himself before noticing the Ellie skipping over to him, giggling like made as she embraced him from his chair, "Oh my goodness thank you! Thank you so much for bringing me here! I needed that more than anything! Of course it was only one song, but who's to say we can't come here everyone now and again?"

"Huh? What're you talking about? And you're welcome by the way, ha."

"Hee, sorry, I just got asked by the owner to do a weekend gig, it might not run pass the boss man, but I told him I'll definitely be back whenever we have another chance like this." Greed scoffed a little thrown off by her sudden need to make plan without thinking ahead, "And you think pops will be okay with that?"

"Oh screw him, I want my freedom and I'm getting it with or without his approval."

"Okay, yeah, I think that's the alcohol talking now."

"I'm not drunk." She proclaimed lightly, before suddenly realizing she was still holding Greed from around his neck, when he lifted himself up from his seat, one of her arms around his shoulder as he held her up straight, "Ah damn it, maybe you're right, all that dancing made me kind of light head." Greed had a feeling this was going to happen more often than not, and could only roll his eyes as he picked the girl up by her legs, and carried her out of the bar. Some people actually awed for the two as they left, whistling and howling again, to make Greed laugh, "Yeah, yeah get your own guys!"

"Hey, mister, you have no right to claim me for yourself."

"Oh? And what makes you think that I can woo a woman such as yourself." The comment only made Ellie laugh with her head dipping back before she lifted her head to meet his eyes, and poked his nose, "Because you would've already." She whispered giggling afterwards to get the avarice to smirk and roll his eyes. He carried the kitten all the way home, their conversation humoring to say the least, "Oh yeah? And what makes you believe I haven't already put the moves on you without your knowing?" He teased cocking a grin at her, "Oh please that'll be the day, even the last Greed had to work for it baby."

"Ouch, that's harsh, so basically you're the ultimate cock tease as well, great." He retorted it so sarcastically that Ellie could only laugh hysterically, the playful spouts towards one another continuing the whole way back until they came upon the back gates.

But just before they passed them, Greed stopped, and slowly put the cat woman down who seemed a little shaky to be on her own two feel. Not like he was any better, he was starting to sway a little too grinning like any idiot when Elise turned around and put a finger to her lips, giggling back before she suddenly noticed something, "Greed?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you pick up the bags?"

"When you weren't paying attention doll, now come on, the old man's gotta be loosing his mind by now."

"Oh right!" She straightened up, and took a deep breath before marching forward, Greed again making a gesture of a soft laugh, "You march any harder and I'm sure he's going to know we've been drinking." Ellie shrugged without a word, entering through the double doors with a more steady walk, almost seeming unnoticed by Father as he continued to read, "I assume all is well? You two did seem to take your time."

"Well no one came to notified us so we assumed all was well in the land of morbid."

"Hmm." Was all the man replied before his golden eyes turned to the two, his brow cocking to the girl in particular, "And you've recieved what I have asked of you. Good. As much as I would love to discuss you two's belated tardiness, I have more pressing matters at home. For now, get some rest. Tomorrow will be another long day."

"More errands?" She asked curious, which Greed in return smacked her arm to catch her off guard, then she glared back at before the elder spoke, "Yes, you could say that. Now be gone, I'll call if anything arises."

"Right," Giving a sarcastic thumbs up the panther merely waved him off Greed right behind her with an acknowledgement towards his creators words before he came up slyly against the girl's back, his mouth close to her ear so no one in the shadows could sneak up on their conversation, "You do realize the more you open your mouth, the more venom spews from it right?"

"Only with him. I'm not going to let him kill my buzz damn it, drunk or not, the man's a big old raspberry."

"Be that as it may Elle, biting the hand that's feeding you at the moment isn't such a good idea. If you know what's good for you…" The last part seemed emphasized before they reached the woman's room, Greed's hand just on the knob before he opened the door for her, his frame just outside the hall while Ellie made her departure. She hesitated with a hand in her dress pocket and a small smile to capture her lips, on that was genuine, like more of them were becoming, "True. And thanks…"

"Anytime. Don't forget…Anything is possible."

"Y-Yeah." She felt stuck now, unsure of what else to say as they stood inches away from one another. From where the girl stood she could see an every detail of his dragon-like irises, and it worsened when she began to see one of Greed's forearms lean against the frame of the door, his eyes just as hypnotized and drawn into the panther's iris's as she was of his and his now illuminating aura that gave off his greedy soul. It was quite disturbing, and almost hard to look at him when she realized it resembled the man's ultimate shield. Her heart thumped, her pulse sky rocketed, and her body nearly felt weightless when she realized he was leaning in a bit, bringing himself a little closer, but not too close. Almost uncertain himself when he swallowed back and attempted to smile off this ache that made their bodies pulse out of sync.

Yet, they could both feel it fuming off one another like a scent that was slowly pulling them closer, and closer until Ellie was trying hard to blame her cloudy judgment on the alcohol.

She even attempted to break it off by bidding him a good night, though stumbling over her words while doing so, but the sudden movement brought this Greed to push his chest into Ellie's hand that was attempting to push him away. A growl was replaced, and a hand pulled at her side to usher the panther forward, but again she seemed to resist with little effort, confused, yet excited by the thrill of kissing someone else. Someone knew. She hated herself, because she missed the feeling of her old Greed's kiss, that the thought only made her curious as to whether or not his…Kiss-, was just as familiar as the feeling she got from the soul she sensed inside this new Greed, this man reborn in front of her. Was there even a chance in hell that her old Greed would be somewhere in this new and improved Greed?

She felt he wasn't, that the Greed she knew died along with her heart that seemed shattered. But this Greed here, he wanted her, for whatever reason, if not for one second, she wanted to know what it would feel like to be kissed again.

Unfortunately the reaction was not as the two expected. He attempted to press forward, and got as close as to Ellie's lips; he even may have gotten a small taste of her bottom lip before she pushed him again already panting, and staring back into him in fear. Horrorified from what he could tell, "No…This-, this isn't right."

"Elle it doesn't -,"

"I can't-, I-,…I just-," She didn't even give him a chance to react before he could reconcile what was happening or even get a word in edge wise the woman had already darted into the room and shut the door hard, locking it, and holding her back to the cold metal.

What had she almost done? Was she mad? Just that drunk? The feeling left her denying what just happened, her fingers to her lips when she tasted the man's tongue. It's sweet flavor stuck to her as if she was imprinted of his taste. At least that's how she felt. She felt as if she was betraying her old Greed, for what? A similar one? She couldn't believe herself. Elise eventually became on the verge of tears hiding her face behind her hands as she attempted to calm herself, not realizing the homunculus was still on the other side of the door for the time being, hearing the girl's irregular breathing pattern before he sighed in defeat, and walked off to his room, definitely feeling almost a disturbance in the force that was driving him.

This woman…It wasn't her beautiful or sassy attitude that brought her to him. There was something about her that was calling to him, inside his head. He couldn't explain it, but as he took one last glance outside, he could hear Ellie whispering to herself softly, causing Greed to stand there contemplating his actions before shutting the door to his room and attempted to set his mind on getting some sleep, if not long enough for them to clear the air on what just happened.

Because for them? They had no fucking clue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 23: One by One<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked it, I will have more updates soon, leave a comment if you have the time, if <strong>__**not, it's all good I still love the views. Much love readers~**_


End file.
